Eso es Loud House
by StarcoFantasma
Summary: Después de 27 años las hermanas Loud vuelven a Royal Woods para acabar de una vez por todas con aquello que provocó la muerte de su único hermano, Lincoln. Basado en la famosa novela de Stephen King. The Loud House y sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon; It y su historia pertenecen a Stephen King.
1. Parte I: Ruidosas Sombras del Pasado (1)

**Capítulo 1: Después de la Tormenta**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Septiembre de 2017.**

Hacia un par de horas que había cesado la tormenta torrencial que azotó a Royal Woods. El susurro del viento se podía escuchar aun adentro de las casas, las calles se hallaban parcialmente inundadas; y en la casa Loud, un muchacho de pelo blanco de once años de edad bajaba las escaleras terminando de abrocharse un impermeable de color amarillo listo para salir.

–Ya regreso. Voy a ver a Paige.

Varias de las hermanas Loud dejaron de lado sus respectivas actividades y miraron expectantes al único hijo varón de la familia. Luna dejó de practicar con su guitarra, Lucy levantó la mirada de su libro de poesía, las gemelas desviaron su atención de las caricaturas que estaban pasando por televisión, y Lisa dejó de concentrarse en los tubos de ensayo del experimento que llevaba a cabo sobre la mesa de la sala.

Las únicas hermanas, de las que se hallaban presentes, que no fijaron su atención en Lincoln fueron: Lynn Jr., quien permanecía ensimismada e inexpresiva botando repetidamente una pelota de tenis contra la pared en un rincón apartado de la sala; y Lori, que estaba recostada sobre el sofá, cobijada con una manta gruesa y sin despegar la oreja de su teléfono (posiblemente queriendo comunicarse con Bobby).

Lincoln se tapó la boca con ambas manos arrepentido de haber cometido semejante estupidez, y esperó a que sus hermanas lo rodearan para peinarlo y ayudarlo a arreglarse; pero extrañamente ninguna de las chicas se movió de donde estaba. Si acaso Lori –aun con el teléfono en su oreja–, levantó una mano y le hizo una seña indicándole que se esperara.

–Aguarda un minuto Lincoln... ¡Achu!

Igual, el peliblanco obedeció preguntándose que querría Lori de el. Recientemente la hija mayor de los Loud se estaba recuperando de un resfriado y, aunque el chico llevaba algo de prisa, estaba dispuesto a tomarse unos minutos para atender a su hermana.

–Demonios, literalmente no contestan... ¡Achu!

–Eh…, tal vez Bobby tuvo algún inconveniente en la bodega y por eso no ha podido contestar tus llamadas.

–¿Bobby?... No, estaba tratando de pedirte un taxi o un Uber para que no tengas que caminar con todo este frio… ¡Achu!... Pero parece que no hay señal por la tormenta... ¡Achu!... Yo con gusto te llevaría en _Vanzilla_, pero ya ves que este resfriado... ¡A... a...! Literalmente me está matando... ¡Achu!... Y ya sabes que mamá y papá están haciendo horas extra... ¡Achu!

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de Lori, se sentía afortunado de formar parte de una familia tan amorosa. Recordó que desde hacia más o menos unos 6 meses atrás, específicamente después de que se resolvió un horrible malentendido que involucraba una ridícula superstición y un apestoso disfraz de ardilla, la relación que tenía con sus hermanas se había vuelto mucho más estrecha. A partir de entonces, se esmeraron por mejorar su forma de ser, por entenderlo mejor, y de ser tan atentas con el como el lo era con ellas... Todas con excepción de Lynn que, por el contrario, se había vuelto mucho más distante.

–Descuida Lori –dijo el–, solo voy al árcade. Llegaré más rápido si voy en bicicleta.

–¿Estás… estás seguro? –preguntó esta, delatando un súbito dejo de intranquilidad en su tono de voz–. Al menos deja que Leni, Luna, Luan o Ly... Leni, Luna o Luan te acompañen... ¡Achu!

La castaña miró de reojo con cierto recelo a su hermana mayor, y siguió botando su pelota contra la pared.

–No te preocupes –insistió Lincoln–, solo son unas calles.

–Está bien –accedió Lori… y de pronto lucía más cansada–. Pero cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos… ¿Llevas tu celular?

–Si.

–¿Tiene batería?... ¡A…!

– Al cien porciento.

– Muy bien… ¿Necesitas dinero?... ¡Achu!

–Tranquila Lori –rió el peliblanco, pensando que eso sería algo que preguntaría su madre antes que su hermana–. Llevo todo lo necesario y solo me ausentaré por unas horas... Me tengo que ir chicas que ya se me hace tarde, en cuanto regrese les contaré como me fue.

Lincoln estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta principal, pero un estruendoso berrido que resonó en toda la casa lo hizo detenerse en el acto. En eso, Luan cruzó por el umbral que conducía al comedor, llevando en sus brazos a la pequeña Lily que no dejaba de llorar.

–¡BUUUAAAAHH!

–¿Que pasa Lily?, ¿tienes hambre?, ¿quieres tu mantita?, ¿necesitas que te cambien el pañal?

Sabiendo que se trataba de una prioridad mayor, Lincoln se dio media vuelta y fue a ver si podía ayudar en algo.

–¿Que ocurre con Lily? –preguntó, preocupado como todas las demás por el estado de su hermanita.

–No se –respondió Lori desde el sofá–. Literal… ¡A…! Literalmente ha estado así toda la tarde… ¡Achu!

En cuanto escuchó la voz de Lincoln, la más pequeña de los Loud levantó su cabecita entre lagrimas y extendió sus manitas tratando de alcanzar a su hermano mayor.

–¡Dincon, Dincon!

–Que raro –dijo Luan, y simplemente (aunque tampoco quería quitarle más tiempo) se la ofreció esperando que el si pudiera tranquilizarla de una vez–. ¿Te importaría… ?

–Por supuesto –asintió Lincoln recibiendo a la bebé en brazos; por no decir que esta se abalanzó a aferrársele apretando los pliegues de su impermeable con todas sus fuerzas y a hundir su carita entre su pecho–. Ya, ya, todo está bien.

Todas las chicas exclamaron un _aaaawh_ enternecidas al unísono, salvo por Lynn que siguió botando su pelota y permaneció ajena al momento. Lincoln paseó a Lily por la sala arrullándola tiernamente; con esto ya había dejado de berrear, pero todavía soltaba algunas lagrimitas… y temblaba. Temblaba de un modo que resultaba muy extraño en ella.

Ojala que a Lincoln no se le hubiese ocurrido mirar su reloj. Tal vez, solo tal vez así como mínimo, habría seguido apaciguando a la bebita hasta hacerla dormir..., antes de ir por su propia cuenta en camino hacia su extraña muerte.

–Tengo que irme.

–Buena suerte _bro_ –lo alentó Luna.

–Ve por ella hermanito… ¡Achu! –siguió Lori.

–Acabala, pero no la _acabes plantando, _i ji ji ji ji ji… ¿Entienden? –bromeó Luan.

–Nuestro pequeño Lincoln… –dijo Lola conmovida.

–Cuanto a crecido –concretó Lana pasándole un pañuelo desechable.

–Ok chicas, regreso a las ocho.

–Linky espera –lo llamó entonces una dulce voz femenina desde el segundo piso.

El muchachito se dio media vuelta –otra vez– y esperó a su hermana Leni, que en ese momento bajó las escaleras llevando consigo un pequeño bulto bajo el brazo.

–Toma Linky, te hice una bufanda, es de color naranja, tu color favorito. Póntela, no quiero que te resfríes.

–Gracias Leni, no te hubieras molestado.

Y Leni, cariñosa como solo ella podía ser, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para estar a la misma altura que Lincoln, le ayudó a ponerse la bufanda y de paso también a arreglarse un poco.

–Te ves tan guapo –musitó la segunda mayor con un aire maternal–. Como que Paige va a ser la niña más afortunada de toda la ciudad... No, del mundo entero.

Un sentimiento de amor incondicional afloró dentro de ella, que ya habiendo terminado actuó sin pensar, y de manera súbita sorprendió a su hermano arrebatándole un cálido beso en la mejilla.

–¡Wow!, Leni –reaccionó Lincoln, con una mezcla de sorpresa y bochorno, pero a la vez sintiéndose feliz ante tan repentina muestra de afecto–. ¿A que vino eso?

–No lo se… Como que… solo quería que sepas lo mucho que te quiero.

–Yo también te quiero…, pero en serio se me esta haciendo tarde. Toma, te encargo a Lily.

Y Leni la recibió con una débil sonrisa de resignación perfilada en su rostro…, como si muy en el fondo supiera de antemano que si Lincoln cruzaba esa puerta sería para más nunca volver.

En cuanto se vio separada de los brazos de Lincoln, Lily volvió a romper en llanto a todo pulmón.

–¡No! ¡Dincon, Dincon! –chillaba al tiempo que se sacudía desesperada y manoteaba al aire tratando de ir a colgarse del impermeable amarillo otra vez.

–Que extraño –dijo el peliblanco acercándose para tomar a la niña de vuelta–. Tal vez pueda intentar...

Pero Luna se le adelantó.

–No te preocupes _bro_, nosotras cuidaremos a Lily. Ya vete a tu cita.

–… Está bien.

Lincoln se dirigió a la puerta principal, no sin antes acercarse a su hermanita bebé en un ultimo intento por calmarla.

–Tranquila Lily, te prometo que regresaré pronto y jugaré contigo. Luego te leeré un cuento para dormir.

Entonces Lincoln besó a Lily en la frente. La bebita lo vio alejarse por ultima vez con los ojos humedecidos, su naricita moqueante y la boquita torcida en un puchero.

Quiso irse rápido, pero fue interrumpido una vez más cuando la voz de otra de sus hermanas lo llamó justo en el momento en que puso su mano sobre el picaporte.

–Lincoln.

Había que reconocerlo, Lincoln tenía una paciencia de oro cuando se trataba de sus hermanas…, más aun cuando identificó a la que lo había llamado.

–Dime Lynn.

El resto de las chicas miraron fijamente a la ex deportista castaña sin decir palabra alguna.

–… Ten cuidado.

La habitación se vio invadida por un silencio incomodo que duró unos pocos segundos que parecieron eternos. Su hermano menor inmediato no dijo nada, ni volteó a verla, solo salió de casa para irse a su cita.

Y esa fue la ultima vez que los once estuvieron juntos en un mismo lugar.

Una vez la puerta se cerró tras el, Lily reanudó su lloriqueo de forma tan estridente que terminó por despertar la inquietud de todas sus hermanas mayores (menos Lynn claro esta).

– ¡¿Que hacemos?! –preguntó Lana.

–No se –respondió Leni acongojada–. Nunca había llorado de esa manera.

–¡Dincon…! ¡No te vayas...!

* * *

Lincoln entró al garaje y se quedó mirando su bicicleta un momento.

≪Una magnífica bicicleta a decir verdad… –se dijo a si mismo apreciando el barniz plateado y la placa del tren delantero con un flamante numero uno grabado en ella–. Veloz como el rayo… Sin duda la bici más genial que un niño pudiera tener… y es toda mía≫.

Entonces recordó que esta se la había regalado Lynn, luego el se la dio a Lana, y Lana se la devolvió poco después con algunas mejoras.

≪Tal vez ya es tiempo de arreglar las cosas con tu hermana mayor, ¿no crees?... –dijo la vocecita de su conciencia–. Si, eso es lo primero que harás cuando regreses y no está a discusión≫.

Y así lo hubiera hecho, si tan solo si hubiese vuelto a casa.

* * *

Lincoln pedaleó tratando de moverse con cuidado por la carretera resbalosa a causa de la lluvia. Se detuvo entre dos cruces para mirar rutinariamente a ambos lados antes de seguir adelante, dobló en la siguiente esquina, y allí vio a aproximarse a una chiquilla de tez morena –con impermeable transparente y botas de caucho– que le resultó un tanto familiar.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Darcy Hellmandollar, la amiga de Lisa de la guardería, quien iba tras un barquito de papel que se hallaba navegando en una pequeña corriente de agua al borde de la carretera.

–_Mi barquito, Mi lindo barquito… ¡Es el barquito de Darcy…!_ –canturreaba alegremente mientras corría por la banqueta con los brazos extendidos a los lados.

_¿No es linda?_ pensó Lincoln sucumbiendo ante tanta ternura. Aparcó su bici, y esperó a la pequeña para saludarla.

–Hola, ¿vas a ver a Lisa?

Y Darcy a su vez, detuvo su marcha para saludar a Lincoln.

–Si –contestó fuerte y claro–. Voy a mostrarle el barquito de papel que hice. Vi en un programa científico que si le cubres el fondo con… _rafapina_… eh… _fa_… _faparina_…

≪¡Dios, que adorable, como quiero comérmela a besos!≫.

–¿Parafina?

–¡Si! –respondió llena de jubilo–. Vi que si recubres el barquito con la para... para… Con esa cosa, flotará en el agua sin deshacerse.

–Eres una niña muy lista. ¿Y tu solita le pusiste la parafina a tu barquito?

–No, mi papá me ayudó porque yo no podía usar el cuch... ¡NO POR FAVOR!

Lincoln se volteó a tiempo para ver como el barquito de Darcy era arrastrado hacia la boca de una alcantarilla, a lo que rápidamente bajó de su bicicleta y fue corriendo tras el. Por un momento creyó que si lo iba a alcanzar, pero resbaló con un encharcado y cayó despatarrado sobre el pavimento.

–¡Rayos! –gruñó reincorporándose adolorido, poco antes de acercarse a gatas a asomarse a aquella oscura caverna. Darcy llegó detrás de el, pero también supo que ya era tarde–. No lo veo, creo que se perdió… Bueno, no te preocupes, tenemos parafina en la casa, y creo que Lori sabe un poco de origami. Tal vez si le pides que… ¡AAAHH!

Los dos niños se echaron para atrás, cuando advirtieron a una figura de ojos amarillos oculta entre la penumbra de la alcantarilla.

–¡¿Que es eso?! –preguntó Darcy alarmada.

–Debe ser un animal –respondió Lincoln, no estando del todo seguro–. Si, seguro es un animal… Tal vez un mapache que se quedó atrapado ahí.

Aun así, estaba por ponerse de pie, tomar a Darcy de la mano y escoltarla el mismo a la casa Loud. Total, minutos más, minutos menos de retraso, el impacto de hacía un momento lo había hecho caer de culo sobre el agua lodosa y tenía que regresar a cambiarse de pantalón. Pero antes que nada, quería hacerlo por la mala vibra que le provocaban esos ojos fulminantes.

–¡Mira! –dijo la amiguita de su hermana, señalando con su dedo a la boca de la alcantarilla.

Lincoln volvió a mirar y –al igual que Darcy– quedó perplejo. Apenas podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos que dentro de poco se comerían los gusanos. De lo que si estaba seguro, era de que si le hubiera contado que vio allí a Lisa o a alguna de sus hermanas mayores, estas jamás le hubieran creído, ni siquiera Leni por muy ingenua que pudiera llegar a ser (y dudaba que el caso fuese distinto con el resto de las menores). Era algo sacado de una caricatura o de una comiquita donde es normal que los conejos hablen y vivan como los humanos, las marionetas de madera tengan vida propia, y los niños de menos de diez años puedan usar magia negra y viajar en el tiempo.

–¡Un payaso! –exclamó Darcy eufórica.

Lincoln siguió mirando a la alcantarilla, atolondrado de la impresión y sin parpadear. Era un payaso como los que había visto otras veces en el circo o la tele (o en su propia casa cada vez que Luan invitaba a alguno de sus chiflados amigos que aparentemente no se quitaban el disfraz ni para dormir). Su cara era blanca, con una simpática sonrisa de payaso pintada sobre la boca, y unos cómicos mechones de pelo rojo sobresaliendo a cada lado de la calva; vestía un traje de seda abolsado con pompones naranja, y para completar llevaba grandes guantes blancos como Mickey Mouse o Goofy.

–Hola Darcy, Lincoln –los saludó amigablemente.

El chico obedeció a su instinto de hermano mayor, se levantó torpemente y se puso delante de la pequeña como una mamá gallina que protege a sus polluelos, a la vez que se preguntaba que estaba haciendo un payaso en la alcantarilla y –más importante aun– como es que sabía sus nombres.

–¿Es que no van a decir ≪hola≫?

Darcy soltó una risilla, negó con la cabeza y se aferró al brazo de Lincoln. El payaso asomó un globo anaranjado por la boca de la alcantarilla y siguió hablándoles con mucha serenidad.

–¿No quieren que les regale un globo?

Sintiéndose más confiada ante su expresión amigable, Darcy estiró su mano, pero Lincoln intervino tomándola de la muñeca suavemente.

–No Darcy, no debes aceptar regalos de desconocidos.

–Tu amigo tiene mucha razón Darcy –afirmó el payaso en tono serio–. Lincoln es un muchacho muy sensato, muy sensato en realidad, sus papás y sus hermanas mayores lo han educado muy bien. Yo soy Pennywise _el payaso Bailarín_, y ustedes son Lincoln y Darcy, ¿verdad? Ahora ya no somos desconocidos.

–Claro... –contestó Lincoln dándole por su lado y sin estar para nada convencido con ese argumento–. Bueno, nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir.

–Está bien –dijo Pennywise sin inmutarse ante su reacción de desconfianza–. Suerte.

El peliblanco haló a la morenita con delicadeza y se inclinó de lado para susurrarle al oído.

–Darcy quédate conmigo y hagas lo que hagas no mires atrás.

–Esperen –los llamó el payaso antes de que se giraran a darle la espalda. Tranquilamente hizo el globo a un lado y asomó el barquito de papel–. ¿Se van sin esto?

–Mi barco –clamó la niña triunfante.

–Exacto –replicó Pennywise con una mueca graciosa–. Anda pequeña, es tuyo.

Darcy quiso ir a recuperarlo, pero Lincoln se lo impidió tirando de su brazo, sin querer con un poco más de brusquedad.

–¡Ay! Me lastimas.

–Ups, lo siento.

En su lugar, el mismo caminó hacia la boca de tormenta al no poder resistir esa mirada de cachorro suplicante…, craso error que terminaría por costarle la vida. Se puso en cuclillas, pero todavía no se animó a rescatar el barquito.

–Tómalo –insistió el payaso de la alcantarilla ofreciéndoselo amablemente–. ¿Lo quieres o no?

De pronto Lincoln sintió que no se podía mover, como si sus pies estuviesen hechos de cemento. Se dejó caer de rodillas de manera inconsciente y se acercó un poco más.

–¿Qué haces ahí adentro? –se le ocurrió preguntar antes.

–La tormenta me trajo volando hasta aquí. Se llevó el circo por los aires… ¿No huelen el circo?

–¡Yo si lo huelo! –ratificó Darcy entusiasmada–. De veras, lo huelo. ¿Tu no hermano de Lisa?

Lincoln frunció el entrecejo, se inclinó otro poco hacia delante y…, en efecto, olía a maní, a algodón de dulce, a hot dogs, y palomitas de maíz. Palomitas –con mantequilla o caramelo a gusto del consumidor– que podía oír claramente como reventaban en las maquinas haciendo _pop_.

–Las palomitas son mis favoritas –se echó a reír Pennywise–. Porque hacen _Pop… Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop… Pop, pop.._.

–_Pop _–lo remedó Darcy divertida.

–… _Pop _–secundó Lincoln un poco más relajado. De repente, el payaso ya no le inspiraba tanta desconfianza, incluso lo vio muy simpático. Se preguntó porqué había creído que sus ojos eran amarillos, si en realidad eran de color azul cielo.

–Bueno ya, tengan su barquito y váyanse niños alocados… ¿No querrás llegar tarde a tu cita, o si campeón?... Paige te asesinaría, y no quiero pensar que te harán tus hermanas después.

Los aromas y los sonidos provenientes del interior de la alcantarilla se hicieron mucho más agradables a los sentidos de Lincoln. Esta vez olía a sándwiches, sándwiches de mantequilla de maní con chucrut; también le pareció escuchar la musiquita de las maquinas del árcade, y la voz de cierta niña pelirroja que lo llamaba por su nombre. Engatusado, como sus hermanas al chocolate, alargó su mano queriendo agarrar el barquito de papel.

–Eso, tómalo… –la sonrisa del payaso se acentuó–, y el globo también. Aquí abajo hay videojuegos, también tengo los nuevos comics de _Ace Savvy_ y los blu-ray con todas las temporadas de ARGGH!… Con escenas inéditas... ¡Y hay caramelos y algodón de azúcar...! ¡Y globos!, muchos globos…, de todos los colores.

Aun inmerso en esa especie de borrachera infantil, Lincoln metió su brazo completo en la boca de tormenta para estar más cerca de alcanzar el barquito, y Darcy se asomó por detrás de el para ver al payaso.

–¿Y los globos flotan? –preguntó inocentemente.

–Oh si, todos flotan..., y cuando estén aquí abajo, conmigo...

El payaso retiró el barquito del alcance de Lincoln, lo sujetó del brazo con una mano que se fue deformando en una especie de garra, y apretó con tanta fuerza: que el peliblanco volvió en si al sentir como se le partían los huesos.

–¡TU TAMBIEN FLOTARÁS!

Lincoln alcanzó a ver como el payaso le gruñía y chirriaba con una boca llena de dientes afilados, y su cara tomaba la forma de algo que apenas podría describir como la cosa más horripilante que hubiese visto en su corta existencia. Lo que vio allí, terminó de agotar la poca cordura que le quedaba –después de pasar años soportando las alocadas ocurrencias de su familia– más rápido de lo que Leni se tardaba en estrellarse contra una pared.

La criatura tiró del brazo de Lincoln que, valiéndose de sus fuerzas restantes, consiguió apartarse brevemente de la negrura de la alcantarilla: a gritar como todo un loco con afán de alertar a Darcy.

–¡COORREEE!

Su cabeza impactó contra el cemento del bordillo y perdió el conocimiento, su hombro giró de un modo que no debería girar, y algo que no debía crujir crujió.

Darcy retrocedió a tropezones, viendo horrorizada como esa horrible cosa de ojos amarillos le arrancaba de cuajo el brazo al hermano de su amiga como si se tratase de un muslo de pollo. Lincoln quedó tendido en el suelo boca arriba, con un brillante pomo de hueso asomándose por el agujero enrojecido de su impermeable y la sangre fluyendo hacia las corrientes de agua sobre el pavimento. Por ultimo, la criatura alargó su garra afuera de la alcantarilla para tomarlo de los cabellos.

Y mientras era arrastrado hacia esa abrumadora oscuridad, el chico recobró la consciencia momentáneamente y, en pleno destello de agonía, con su ultimo aliento gritó a voz en cuello suplicando por ayuda.

–¡LOOORIII!

Por alguna extraña razón, nadie en el vecindario parecía haber escuchado los gritos de Lincoln, ni llegó a ver a la pequeña Darcy salir corriendo despavorida hacia su casa para no correr con la misma suerte.

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche, Paige se aparecería molesta en la entrada de la casa Loud buscando reclamarle a Lincoln por dejarla plantada; sin embargo, su furia se desvanecería al oír –de boca de quienes veía como sus posibles futuras cuñadas– que el peliblanco había salido hacia más de cuatro horas a verla en el árcade y desde entonces no habían tenido noticia alguna de el. Cabía aclarar, que tampoco contestó ni una sola llamada telefónica de Lori, que como todas las demás ya empezaba a preocuparse.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la familia Loud –desde los padres hasta las mascotas–, los McBride, Paige, el señor Quejón y algunos otros vecinos recorrían el vecindario buscando a Lincoln.

Entretanto, una patrulla rondaba por las calles esperando dar con alguna pista más útil de su paradero, además de la bicicleta que se encontró tirada junto a la banqueta.

La única que se quedó en casa fue Lori que seguía convaleciente y (al estar postrada en el sofá sin poder hacer otra cosa, e impulsada por un raro presentimiento que le aseguraba que sus intentos si darían resultado) persistía una y otra vez con su celular tratando de contactar a su hermano menor.

–Vamos Lincoln, contesta… ¡Achu!

A unas pocas calles de distancia, una afligida Leni destapaba los botes de basura y revisaba el interior de los buzones buscando desesperadamente.

–¡¿Linky?!... ¡¿Linky?!

_Ring, ring... Ring, ring..._

Agitada, sacó su teléfono y malabareó para no dejarlo caer, deslizó su dedo en la pantalla y se apresuró a contestar.

≪Por favor que sean buenas noticias≫.

–¡¿Hola?!... ¡¿Hola?!

Pero nadie contestó.

_Ring, ring... Ring, ring..._

Miró la pantalla del dispositivo otra vez, y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba desbloqueada.

_Ring, ring... Ring, ring..._

Leni levantó su vista, alarmada al saber que en realidad no era su teléfono el que estaba sonando.

_Ring, ring... Ring, ring..._

Siguió ese sonido hasta la boca de una alcantarilla que quedaba a pocos metros de distancia y...

_Ring, ring... Ring, ring..._

Presa de una corazonada, Leni se agachó a asomarse para ver que había allí, ayudándose a alumbrar el interior con la linterna de su celular.

_Ring, ring... Ring, ring..._

No tardó mucho en confirmar que sus sospechas, en parte, eran ciertas.

≪¡El teléfono de Lincoln!≫.

–¡¿Linky?!... ¡¿Estas ahí?!... ¡¿Te caíste en la alcantarilla?!... ¡No te preocupes, ahorita mismo voy por Lana para que te ayude a salir!

Leni siguió alumbrando el interior de la alcantarilla con la linterna de su teléfono, hasta que se encontró con algo que la hizo sentir que el corazón se le caía al piso.

Del otro lado de la manzana, los cristales de los anteojos de Clyde se resquebrajaron por la frecuencia de un grito ensordecedor que se escuchó en todo el vecindario.

Todos los involucrados en la búsqueda fueron hasta el punto de donde había venido ese grito y encontraron a Leni: tumbada en el suelo y cubriéndose el rosto con ambas manos para contener las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir a borbotones.

–Leni, cariño –dijo Rita acercándose a tratar de calmar a su hija que temblaba nerviosa–, ¿que pasó?

–Ma... mamá... Lin... ¡Linc...!

–… ¡¿Lincoln?!

La patrulla se estacionó frente al grupo de gente que miraba con preocupación a la pobre rubia. Ambos policías bajaron de su vehículo y se abrieron paso entre la multitud. Así, uno de los oficiales se acercó a Leni y, de manera muy atenta y comedida, procedió a interrogarla.

–Jovencita, ¿estás bien?... Dime, ¿que fue lo que pasó?... ¿Que viste?

Con una mano temblorosa, Leni señaló a la boca de la alcantarilla y el policía fue a asomarse también. Fue entonces que supo por que la pobre niña había gritado.

Como tal, no había un cuerpo que retirar de la escena del crimen, pero la evidencia era lo suficientemente clara para saber que el caso del chico extraviado ahora le correspondía al departamento de homicidios.

En medio de una suerte de mórbida pintura abstracta, compuesta por un sin fin de más salpicaduras sanguinolentas, un rastro de sangre descendía por el enladrillado y continuaba un poco más allá de una esquina donde dio con el mismo teléfono que seguía sonando y marcaba en su pantalla rota las palabras: _Llamada de Lori_.

También había un tennis suelto, los restos de un impermeable amarillo desgarrado en pedazos, una bufanda anaranjada humedecida y teñida de rojo…, y algo que hizo al oficial apartar su vista de la repulsión.

–Está bien amigo, no te afectará –dijo su compañero después de ver que había ahí–. No eres humano.

* * *

Horas después, mientras el señor Hellmandollar daba su testimonio en la estación de policía y la familia Loud seguía en el hospital esperando a que Rita se recuperara de un fuerte desmayo, el barquito de Darcy salió por un tubo de cemento que desembocaba en un río a las afueras de Rowal Woods y siguió navegando libremente hasta llegar a altamar.


	2. Parte I: Ruidosas Sombras del Pasado (2)

**Capítulo 2: Ocho Llamadas Telefónicas**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Diciembre de 2046.**

A esa hora, en medio de la biblioteca desierta cobijada bajo el manto de la media noche con la iluminación tenue de una pequeña lámpara de escritorio como única fuente de luz, el jefe de bibliotecarios –más despierto, alerta y osado que nunca– contempló su vieja libreta de contactos, indeciso en si debía tomarla para empezar a buscar o no.

Su mano libre, temblante, se posó encima del encuadernado de piel falsa con descoloridas estampas de Blarney el Dinosaurio y sus dedos se deslizaron hacía los bordes; pero antes, fiel a esa costumbre que lo acompañaba desde niño, Clyde McBride terminó de documentar los acontecimientos del día en su diario.

_12/9_

_Otra muerte. Pero esta vez había algo más, algo que me congelaba la sangre. Una fotografía que no tenía por que estar ahí._

_Sucedió en eso de las 5:45 p.m. Yo estaba allí, mezclado entre la gente que se aglomeraba afuera del parque tras una cinta policiaca que impedía el paso._

_Me asomé de entre la multitud, y vi a los forenses sacar el cuerpo envuelto en una bolsa para cadáveres. Quise indagar al respecto, pero uno de los oficiales llegó a advertirme que su jefe se pondría furioso si me veía merodeando por ahí._

_Desde luego que a mi no me importan en lo más mínimo las represalias. Después de todo, soy un ciudadano preocupado y creo que ocho niños desaparecidos o muertos es motivo para alarmarse. _

_Le pregunté que tanto sabía o si alguien había visto algo. __No mucho, igual que la ultima vez__, respondió._

_Quería insistir en preguntar. Esperaba obtener cualquier información útil que pudiera desmentir mis sospechas, pero el jefe de policía me reconoció de entre los presentes y vino a echarme del lugar. Me recordó que ya me había dicho antes que me ocupara de mis propios asuntos._

_Sabía que no tenía caso seguir discutiendo, así que me di la vuelta y me fui. Definitivamente algo anda mal aquí en Royal Woods y parece que nadie quiere darse cuenta de ello._

_Caminé rumbo hacia mi casa, cuando entonces la encontré tirada al lado de un hidrante y me agaché para recogerla._

_En esa vieja fotografía maltratada me vi a mi mismo a los once años junto a un niño de pelo blanco de la misma edad. Los dos usábamos la misma camiseta de color naranja y posábamos abrazados amigablemente levantando los pulgares. _

_Algo hizo "clic" en mi mente, y fue que pude recordar el nombre del niño con el que salía en esa foto. El nombre de mi mejor amigo de la infancia, un nombre que no volví a oír o siquiera mencionar en todo este tiempo: Lincoln._

_Es tiempo de llamar a las chicas. No puedo posponerlo más, pero espero estar equivocado._

≪Dios, como espero estar equivocado≫.

* * *

**Springfield, Illinois.**

En una acogedora casa a las afueras de la ciudad, la señora de Santiago terminaba de recoger la mesa en compañía de su marido.

–Muy rica la cena mi amor.

Lori dejó los platos a un lado y fue a abrazar a su esposo de una forma muy coqueta.

–Todavía nos falta el postre.

–¿Quieres que encienda la tina? –preguntó Bobby entusiasmado.

–No te olvides de poner las burbujas _bubu osito_ –afirmó Lori besándolo en el cuello–. Espérame y en dos minutos llevo una botella de champaña.

_Ring, ring... Ring, ring..._

Molesta por tan inoportuna interrupción, Lori soltó a Bobby y fue a contestar el teléfono en lugar de ignorar el timbre y seguir en lo suyo como lo habría hecho habitualmente. Cosa de la que hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

–¿Bueno?... Si, soy yo, ¿quién habla?

Se quedó callada haciendo memoria por medio minuto, y después sonrió.

–Perdona Clyde, ¿creerás que por un momento no te…?

Bobby siguió a su esposa al estar, donde la vio palidecer horriblemente como si acabara de recibir malas noticias.

–¡¿E-es-estas s-seguro?! –le rogó temerosa al auricular.

–¿_Bebé_?

–… Es-está bien… –terminó de decir Lori–. V-voy p-para allá ahora mismo... Nos vemos.

Colgó el teléfono y se abrazó a si misma al sentir unos gélidos escalofríos.

≪Lincoln …≫

_Flashback._

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Septiembre de 2017. **

–_No le temo al mal, pues tu estás conmigo. Tu bar y tu callado me consuelan. Tu preparaste la mesa ante mí en presencia de mis enemigos. Tu ungiste mi cabeza con aceite, y mi copa se desbordó. Seguramente la bondad y la clemencia me seguirán todos los días de mi vida, y yo viviré en la casa del señor para siempre._

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel horrible incidente, y la familia Loud se encontraba dándole cristiana sepultura a los escasos restos del joven Lincoln. Para ese entonces, no solo se había perdido cualquier esperanza de encontrarlo con vida, sino que la propia Lisa –con pruebas solidas en sus manos muy a su pesar– terminó de corroborar que el hijo de en medio había dejado de existir.

Entre los dolientes se podían contar a muchas otras personas que alguna vez tuvieron tratos con el muchacho de cabellos blancos cuya muerte venia a converger en una perdida significativa: Clyde y los señores McBride, Albert y Myrtle, la tía Ruth, Paige, el señor Quejón, sus compañeros de escuela, la maestra Johnson, el director Huggins, Bobby, Ronnie Anne y el resto de los Casagrande –que habían viajado hasta allí para despedirse de ese chico al que tanto estimaban–, entre otros.

Sin duda un acontecimiento caótico para una buena parte de la población de Royal Woods.

El funeral continuó con un par de numeritos que no estaban planeados en el programa.

_Primer Acto_: una breve pausa para dejar que Joey y Chaz sometieran a Leni, la más alterada de las diez hermanas Loud, para llevarla a rastras a la sala de velación donde Lisa le administraría una dosis de sedantes.

–Lincoln… –gimió Lori débilmente desde la primera fila, mientras que el sacerdote reanudaba la ceremonia.

* * *

Al otro día del sepelio, Lori –aturdida y pálida aun– vigilaba a la pequeña Lily desde el mismo sofá donde había permanecido lánguida por la gripe la tarde en que vio a su hermano por ultima vez, sentada en completo silencio, con las manos entrelazadas y sin ninguna ansia de usar el móvil.

Tan solo contempló a su hermana más joven e inocente, y lo muy entretenida que estaba dibujando con sus crayones en unas hojas de papel que tenía asentadas sobre la mesita de la sala de estar –inexpresiva y quizá de un modo algo obsesivo–… Como lo seguiría haciendo de allí en adelante por mucho, mucho tiempo.

≪Que envidia me da, es tan pequeña como para entender lo que está pasando≫.

Se puso en pie, a sabiendas de que la bebita no se movería de su lugar, y caminó hacia la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de sus padres al oír unos ásperos sollozos. Se asomó con sigilo y vio a Rita tendida en su cama boca abajo, llorando desconsoladamente con el rostro hundido en una almohada que iba ensuciando cada vez más de lagrimas, mocos, babas y maquillaje; al tiempo que Lynn Sénior le daba de palmaditas en la espalda.

–… M… mamá… –habló entrando con cuidado.

–Anda, Lori –dijo su padre con una voz sofocada y estremecida–. Anda, vete.

Salió de la recamara y, con el paso rígido y torpe de tensión, fue directo a la cocina a servirse un poco de agua. Ahí encontró a las gemelas.

Primero vio a Lana, pero Lana no volteó a verla. La halló de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirando de frente al fregadero, pero manteniendo una distancia relativamente prudencial.

En principio Lori no le dio mayor importancia, hasta el momento en que advirtió que la niña bajaba su mano para rascarse el trasero.

_Me ayuda a pensar_, era lo que acostumbraba a decir.

≪¿A pensar en que?≫

Después miró a Lola que se había servido una muy generosa porción de helado de vainilla. Dos, cuatro, seis, ocho, diez, doce bolas –calculó más o menos– aderezadas con medio litro de sirope de chocolate y bastante crema chantilly; con una cereza encima y cinco más a los lados.

–M… más… d… despacio… –quiso reprenderla Lori, al ver con asco como se embutía una cucharada tras otra–. M-más despacio Lo… Lo…

≪¡Habla bien maldita sea! –le reprochó entonces esa molesta voz en su cabeza con la que solía debatirse de tanto en tanto–. ¡Habla bien y cumple con tu deber que para eso eres la mayor!≫

–C-c-c-c-creo q-que es d-dema-mas-siado helado –consiguió decir apenas, e inmediatamente después se tapó la boca asustada de la impresión.

≪Rayos, literalmente estás… ≫

–¿Dijiste algo Lori? –preguntó Lana al percatarse de su presencia.

–¿Hum? –fue lo que se le entendió a Lola que tenía las mejillas repletas de helado.

–N… nada –pudo responder, y salió rápidamente de la cocina.

≪Cobarde≫.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando subió a acostar a Lily y se detuvo antes frente a la habitación que quedaba en medio del corredor, Lynn dejó de botar su pelota y le devolvió la mirada. Tenía la cara demacrada y el pelo enmarañado.

Lori se alejó en el acto temerosa. No supo si por los ojos enrojecidos y acusatorios de la castaña, o por el modo amenazante en que malabareaba la pelota en su mano (está vez era una de baseball, de esas duras con el centro de caucho).

A Lucy no la vio por ningún lado, ni la volvería a ver hasta después de unas cuantas semanas en que la hallaría arrinconada en el ático donde –según sus propias palabras– sufriría una pesadilla que la haría tener un vergonzoso accidente. Aunque hasta entonces si la oyó recitar uno que otro _suspiro_, _jadeo_ y/o _sollozó_ a través de las ventilas.

Al entrar al cuarto de las menores a depositar a la bebé en su cuna, vio a Lisa limpiando su espacio de trabajo... Vaya uno a saber para qué.

_You are the light in my dark world._

_You are the fire that will always burn._

Lori siguió esa melodiosa voz hasta la única habitación que le faltaba por revisar, la de las artistas de la familia frente a la suya propia al final del pasillo. Pasó junto a Luan, que esperaba afuera sollozando silenciosamente con la frente apoyada contra la pared, y entró a ver la segunda cosa más terrible que vería en sus últimos años de estancia en la casa Loud antes de marcharse a la universidad. Algo devastador.

En la parte de abajo de la litera, Luna acunaba a la abatida de Leni abrazándola contra su pecho al compás de una canción que entonaba suavemente tratando de reconfortarla.

_You are the light._

_You are the light._

_You are the light in my dark world._

≪Mira lo que hiciste≫, empezó otra vez la irritante voz.

–¿Y-yo? –objetó Lori en voz alta.

≪¿Quién más sino tu? Tu estabas a cargo, tu dejaste salir a Lincoln allá afuera a que lo mataran, esto que está pasando es tu responsabilidad≫.

–¡C-cállate o te ap-p-puñalo c-con un isop-p-po!

Luna y Luan la miraron desde donde estaban. La comediante extrañada por oírla hablando sola, y la rockera molesta por hacerlo en el momento y lugar menos apropiado (aunque sin perder la concentración en su canto como toda una profesional).

Pero no podía seguir negándolo. Ver a la dulce y tierna Leni en ese estado tan lamentable, con la cara amoratada de tanto llorar, hizo que algo dentro de Lori se quebrara.

Sentía que ella ya no merecía llevar la batuta como la hermana mayor. Sentía que había perdido la confianza en si misma y que no podría ayudar a su familia a superar su perdida. Se sentía como toda una incompetente al no haber podido proteger a su hermanito y que más nunca podría volver a estar a cargo... Sentía, que todo eso era su culpa.

* * *

Aproximándose el verano siguiente, a Lori le ocurriría algo aun peor.

Sucedió en una noche en que por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse en estudiar para los exámenes de admisión en la facultad, por lo que dejó sus libros a un lado y decidió salir a estirar las piernas.

Antes se acercó a ver a Leni dormitando en la cama de al lado. La arropó procurando no hacer ruido, y acarició sus dorados cabellos viendo el recuerdo de su sonrisa como algo muy lejano.

Lori se paseó por el corredor de la planta alta infestada por esa atmosfera sofocante y deprimente que había invadido a la casa Loud.

–_El p-pas-sillo hay que c-c-c… El p-pas-pas…_

Caminó rumbo a las escaleras, pero se detuvo a ultimo momento, respiró pesadamente, y sin pensarlo demasiado desvió su ruta hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

Llegó hasta esa puerta, la del armario de blancos adaptado con varias comodidades para hacer de alcoba del único hijo varón de la familia… No dio un paso más. Se había acercado solo una vez desde el deceso de su ocupante.

–_A las ni-ni… A las ni-ni…_ –trató de recitar estremeciéndose porque hacía frio, mucho frío.

Estuvo a punto de girarse y volver por donde vino, pero finalmente giró el picaporte y siempre si se animó a entrar.

Lori miró con añoranza el interior de ese pequeño espacio. El cuarto de Lincoln seguía tal y como estaba el día de su muerte. En un lado su escritorio con unos cuantos libros, una laptop y un modelo a escala a medio armar encima. Más arriba, media docena de sus camisetas color naranja y unas naves espaciales en miniatura colgaban de la percha. En la repisa superior seguían acomodados más libros, sus cartuchos de videojuegos, una colección de historietas envueltas en bolsas de plástico transparente tamaño current cada una, y un objeto que la señora Loud había agregado recientemente.

Lori recordó como si hubiera sido ayer que, un par de semanas después del entierro, su padre había vaciado esa repisa y puesto sus cosas en una caja de cartón para donarlas a la caridad.

≪¡NI SE TE OCURRA TIRAR LAS COSAS DE LINCOLN! ¡¿OISTE?!≫, había chillado Rita cuando lo vio salir con la caja en brazos.

Lori esa vez cayó contra la pared al ver a su madre tan desquiciada. Lynn Sénior encogió el cuerpo y llevó la caja de regreso a la habitación de su difunto hijo. Incluso puso cada cosa en su sitio correspondiente. Al entrar, Lori lo vio llorando en posición fetal bajo la ventana circular, que Lincoln en vida había usado unas veces como entrada secreta y otras como salida de emergencia.

En el otro lado de la habitación, la pared seguía adornada con el mismo poster de Ace Savvy, un reloj del Pescado Musculoso y demás ñoñadas relacionadas con ciencia ficción.

Por ultimo, sobre una cama cuidadosamente tendida (a la que su madre seguía cambiando las sabanas, aunque sólo una vez por semana en vez de dos), reposaba un conejo de peluche llamado Bun–Bun.

≪Pobrecillo –pensó Lori tomándolo con delicadeza–. Estás aquí adentro, solito y asustado≫.

Lo abrazó amorosamente, y eso de algún modo la hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

≪Lo siento, olvidamos que necesitas dos abrazos al día y que mantengan tus orejas limpias≫.

Luego se estiró para tomar ese álbum de pasta anaranjada de la repisa. El que la madre había sacado del ático para desempolvarlo y ponerlo ahí.

LINCOLN, rezaba el titulo en letras mayúsculas.

Miró primero al bebé que salía en la fotografía de la portada abrazando al mismo conejo de peluche. Con su mameluco naranja y su gorrito de lana tan blanco como el cabello que entrada la preadolescencia le daría cierto atractivo peculiar.

Lori exhaló un suspiró, se sentó en la cama con Bun-Bun sobre su regazó, y empezó a hojear el álbum. La primera pagina –como ya sabía– estaba en blanco.

≪_Entregado por la primera dama_ –rió para sus adentros–. _La poderosa_… pst… Si claro, y literalmente yo soy la hija perdida de Eric Cartman y Wendy Testaburguer≫.

Pasó a otra, en que lo vio sentado en su sillita alta junto a una versión más infantil de ella misma que le estaba dando de comer su primer helado. Menta con chispas de chocolate.

En la siguiente, lo vio un poco más crecido bañándose alegremente en compañía de una Lynn a la que en ese entonces le faltaba un diente.

≪Menos mal que mamá si tenía sus propios respaldos en la nube≫, se alegró otro poco al pensar; pero era una alegría insípida puesto que, pagina tras pagina, Lori se encontraba con los recuerdos de su ya fallecido hermanito… Fallecido cuando se suponía que era ella quien estaba a cargo.

Casi estaba por llegar al final, cuando dio con una más reciente, que también la hizo sentirse como toda una estúpida por la vez que se armó una guerra en la casa solo por que Leni y ella compraron el mismo vestido. Era una del día de la foto del año antepasado, en que Lincoln y Clyde salían usando la misma camiseta.

–Oh, Lincoln –gimió con un nudo en la garganta.

De repente, la imagen de Lincoln en la foto cobró vida, le sonrió perversamente a Lori y le guiñó un ojo. Su reacción no se hizo esperar, por lo que cerró el álbum de golpe, lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación y se echó para atrás.

El álbum cayó al suelo, se abrió por si solo y sus paginas empezaron a pasar rápidamente, aunque no había corrientes de aire, hasta llegar a la misma foto que Lori vio moverse.

Entonces la foto empezó a sangrar de los bordes, y la sangre corrió por la pagina y comenzó a gotear en la alfombra.

–¡M-MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! –gritó Lori subiendo los pies a la cama y abrazando a Bun-Bun con todas sus fuerzas.

En eso, Lynn sénior y Rita entraron corriendo al cuarto de Lincoln acudiendo a los gritos de auxilio de su hija.

–¡Lori!, cariño, ¿qué pasa?

–Hija, ¿que ha ocurrido?

–¡El á-álbum! –contestó señalando al encharcado de sangre– ¡La f…, la foto! ¡L-la f-f-foto d-de Lincoln!

Para sorpresa de Lori, su madre solo se agachó a recoger el álbum y volvió a cerrarlo como si nada. Lo miró afligida, mientras acariciaba la portada suavemente con una de sus manos ya manchadas de rojo.

–M-mamá, ¿n-no lo ves? –insistió–. M-mamá, e-está...

–¿Qué estabas haciendo en el cuarto de Lincoln? –la interrumpió su padre en tono severo.

–N-n-nada… P-papá, es-escúchame...

–No quiero que ni tu, ni tus hermanas vuelvan a entrar en esta habitación –ordenó el señor Loud–, ¿has entendido?

–P-papá...

–Hablo en serio.

Rita colocó el álbum de vuelta en la repisa y salió para irse a llorar a otro lado, y Lynn Sénior miró seriamente a su hija una ultima vez antes de ir tras su esposa.

Lori aun subida en la cama, quedó petrificada preguntándose porqué sus padres no habían visto la sangre, si esta seguía allí donde ella la vio.

Después de un rato, brincó por encima de la mancha sanguinolenta y huyó del armario de blancos adaptado.

A los cinco segundos regresó solo para rescatar a Bun-Bun.

_Fin del Flashback._

–¿Lori?... ¿Quién era? –preguntó Bobby otra vez.

–Nadie… –respondió su mujer volviendo en si–. N-número equivocado.

Lori salió del estar, subió las escaleras sosteniéndose de la baranda como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento, y entró medio tambaleándose a la habitación que compartía con Bobby.

≪Lo he olvidado... ¿Como pude haberlo olvidado?≫

Se pasó una mano por la frente, y entonces se vio de nuevo a si misma cuando aun era joven, a pocos meses de recién cumplir la mayoría de edad. Ahí estaba, con su enorme trasero (aunque no tan enorme como lo tenía en la actualidad) aplastado en el mismo banquito de madera, recibiendo clases particulares como una niña de preescolar… de otra niña de preescolar precisamente.

≪_A ver Lori _–ceceaba el recuerdo semidifuso de Lisa conforme se iba haciendo cada vez más claro, señalando a su pizarra con un puntero laser–, _trata de leer ezto en voz alta zin trabarte una zola vez_≫.

≪_ Q-que c-curiosa est-trofa_ –comentaba la Lori adolescente al leer el escrito–. _¿D-de donde s-sacast-t-te eso?_ ≫.

≪_… Tu zolo zigue practicando_ –se limitaba a responder la pequeña genio sin ánimos de dar explicaciones–. _Practica día y noche hazta que puedaz dezirlo zin_ _tartamudear. Eztoy zegura de que para cuando lo logrez podraz volver a hablar fluidamente_≫_._

La Lori adulta se siguió tambaleando hasta el armario a sacar una maleta y unas cuantas mudas de ropa.

≪¡Rayos! ¿Cómo decía esa condenada estrofa?≫, siguió cuestionándose mientras empezaba a empacar.

–El pas… E-el pasill-ll-llo ha…

–Lori –la llamó Bobby preocupado desde el umbral–. ¿Qué estas…? ¿Para qué es esa maleta?

–Escu… esc-c-cucha Bobby… –dijo girándose a ver a su marido, al tiempo que marcaba en su celular para pedir un taxi–. T-tengo que irme por unos días.

–¿Irte?, ¿por qué?

–Nes… necesitó volver a… a Royal Woods a… a atender un as-asunto.

–¿Royal Woods?

Bobby corrió tras su esposa, quien bajó las escaleras apresuradamente arrastrando consigo su maleta improvisada.

–Lori, por favor dime que pasa… –siguió tratando de insistir–.

¿Quién llamó por teléfono?

–La lla… La llam-mada fue de… N-nuestro amigo… C-Clyde McBride de Royal Woods –respondió deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras.

–¿Clyde McBride?... –repitió Bobby pensativo–. Mmm… ¡Cierto!, no tuvimos noticias de el en… En casi treinta años.

–D-desde q-que éramos niños… –concretó Lori–. B-Bobby, ¿recu… Recu… Recu-cu-cu-cuerdas a m-mi f-f-familia?

–¿Por qué tartamudeas así?

–¿L-lo olv-vidaste?... Y-yo t-tartamu-mu-mudeaba cu-cuando era niña…

–¿Tu tartamudeabas?

–S-si… F-f-fue lo que y-yo llam-m-maba mi eta… Mi eta… Mi et-t-tap-p-pa ext-t-traña… C-c-cuando entré en la s-s-secundaria…, y-yo us-usab-ba lentes…, t-tenía el r-r-rostro cu-cubierto d-de ac-acné…, ll-lleva-llevaba f-f-frenos…, y ta-ta…, y ta-ta…, y ta-ta…

–… y tartamudeabas.

–P-pero s-s-solo un po-po-poco… M-mis p-padres m-me llev-varon c-con un esp-pecialista… M-me enseñ-ñó alg-gunos trucos muy bu-buenos... P-para cu-cuando ya hab-b-bían na-nacido L-Lisa y L-Lily, y-yo p-parecía o… P-parecía ot-t-t…

–Pudiste hablar normalmente.

–S-s-si.

–Supongo que entiendo…, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con…?

–Mi hermano.

–¿Quién?

–Ha-hace r-rato t-te p-pregunté p-por mi familia… ¿N-no recu-cuerdas que yo… t-tuve un herm-mano?

–Mmm…si mal no recuerdo, tu tenias ocho…, ¿o eran nueve hermanas? Tampoco hemos sabido de ellas en mucho tiempo.

–N-nueve B-Bobby… P-pero t-tamb-bién tu… tu-tuve un herma-ma-mano... E-eram-m-mos un chico y-y… diez chicas… T-tu tamb-b-bién lo c-conociste cu-cuando tu y-y yo emp-p-pezamos a s-s-salir.

–¿Un hermano?... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

– L-Lincoln.

–¿Lincoln?... ¡Lincoln!, si, ahora lo recuerdo, el… Murió, ¿no es así?

– No solo m-murió…, lo m-mataron.

–… Es cierto… Oh vaya, no se como pude haberlo…

–¿Olvidado?... S-si, se q-que s-suena ilóg-gic-co, p-pero yo tamb-b-bién lo olvidé… Como… C-como si nunca hub-biese pas… P-por eso tengo q-que ir…, l-las ch-chicas y yo his-cimos una p-promesa.

–Entonces de eso se trata. Bueno, si tu vas allá yo también i…

–¡Que ni se te ocurra! –lo interrumpió Lori tomándolo de los hombros con brusquedad con ambas manos temblorosas.

–¿Porqué no?

–¡No! ¡Prométeme que te quedarás aquí! ¡P-promételo!

–Lori, me estas asustan...

–¡P-promételo! ¡P-p-pro-pro…! ¡Te amo!

Lori besó a Bobby en los labios y salió por la puerta principal.

–¿_Bebé_? –la llamó su esposo una ultima vez desde le pórtico.

–No te p-preocupes _bu-bubu osito_… –dijo Lori mientras abordaba el taxi que se aparcó frente a su casa.– T-te p-prometo que p-pronto volveré.

–Lori...

≪Espero poder volver≫.


	3. Parte I: Ruidosas Sombras del Pasado (3)

**Capítulo 3: Lana Visita un Bar**

**Dakota del Norte, Diciembre de 2046.**

En un Bar de la carretera en la próxima salida al siguiente estado, Lana Loud disfrutaba (o cuanto menos pretendía disfrutar) de un buen whisky en las rocas para armarse de valor.

Su jornada laboral de ese día empezó y terminó cuando únicamente les ordenó a sus empleados que revisaran su camioneta y le hicieran todos los chequeos y reparaciones que pudiese necesitar. Después les adelantó su quincena y les dio el resto de la semana libre, encomendando nada más que durante su ausencia se turnaran para asistir diariamente a darle de comer a Charles IV, el sabueso que cuidaba el taller.

Lana sorbió la ultima gota, asentó su vaso en la barra, miró por la ventana de lejos a su vieja y confiable camioneta que ahora más parecía una carroza fúnebre esperando llevarla a su ultimó paradero…, y pidió otra ronda de lo mismo queriendo retrasar lo inevitable.

Otros tres whiskys con hielo después, vació el bolsillo delantero de su overol, y con sumo despreció comenzó por desprender los parches de su antigua banda de las Bluebell Scouts uno a uno para arrojarlos a la escupidera.

–_Condecoración al merito en fontanería_… ¡Y un cuerno!

–¿Le ocurre algo señorita? –se acercó a preguntar el barman.

–Nada… –respondió. Sorpresivamente parecía más lúcida de lo que debería estar–. Solo quería poner mis ideas en orden antes de continuar con mi viaje... Un largo, largo viaje.

–Ya veo… ¿Vacaciones o trabajo?

–Reunión familiar. Voy a ver a mis siete hermanas a las que no he visto en años.

–¡¿Siete hermanas!? –repitió el barman bastante asombrado–. Tremendo familión.

–Eso no es nada –rió Lana, e hizo un ademan para pedir otra copa–, en realidad somos diez. Cada una con un año o dos de diferencia a la anterior. Excepto por mi gemela, ella y yo somos las antepenúltimas. ¿Puede creerlo?

–Increíble –dijo el hombre sirviéndole otro trago.

–¿Verdad que si?

–Debe de estar feliz de volver a verlas.

–Si... Si, aunque me hubiese gustado más que nos reuniéramos en otras circunstancias.

–¿Qué pasa algo malo?

–Algo así –contestó frotándose las sienes con ambas manos–. Por eso dejamos fuera de esto a la menor.

–Comprendo… Mmm… Disculpe, dijo que eran diez, pero que solo vería a siete. Si la contamos a usted y a ella serían nueve en total. Faltaría una si no me equivoco.

–Si... Digamos que ella está indispuesta... Sabe, también tuve un hermano, el era el de en medio. Solo que el... –su voz se agudizó al completar esa ultima frase–, ya no está con nosotros.

–Oh, lo siento tanto señorita –se disculpó el barman–, no quise... ¿Señorita?

Lana se quedó inmóvil de repente mirando a la nada, mientras los recuerdos se iban plasmando en su mente cual escena retrospectiva.

_Flashback._

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Agosto de 2018.**

Era un domingo por la tarde, cuando Lana por fin se decidió a salir de su encierro.

Resultaba curioso que, durante aquellos días de incesante lluvia, uno no la encontrara con la cara pegada a los cristales de las ventanas de su casa añorando por salir a revolcarse en los charcos de lodo. Curioso de no ser porque su estilo de vida había cambiado bastante en esos últimos meses. A duras penas se ocupaba de atender a sus mascotas; pero de resto, o bien se la pasaba toda la tarde en la cochera, o se encerraba en su habitación a leer libros. Libros que tomaba prestados de la biblioteca, todos ellos con algún contenido relacionado con sistemas de drenaje o de la infraestructura de la mismísima Royal Woods. Sea lo que fuere su proyecto secreto –como así le llamaba–, debía de ser algo un tanto complicado para una niña de su edad puesto que ocasionalmente le pedía ayuda a su hermana menor Lisa para que le explicase algún concepto de hidráulica que no lograba entender. Más allá de eso, seguía sin develar que tramaba.

Lana entró en la sala de estar tambaleándose por el enorme cachivache cubierto con una sabana que llevaba cargando con ella. Sus padres estaban viendo la tele, sentados cada uno en un extremo del sofá, sin hablarse.

Por poco pierde el equilibrio, pero con suma destreza alcanzó a poner esa cosa sobre la mesita de centro antes de que esta se le resbalara de las manos.

–Mamá, papá –se dirigió a Lynn Sénior y a Rita, quienes miraron con extrañeza aquella curiosidad que les tapaba la vista del televisor y a su pequeña hija que les devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–, ya lo resolví.

Lana retiró la sabana para mostrarles a mamá y papá aquello en lo que había estado trabajando tan arduamente. Se trataba de una suerte de maqueta hecha con tubos de plástico, de los que se usan para las jaulas de los hámster, conectados de una forma muy curiosa que se apoyaban sobre una enorme bandeja de metal.

–Esperen aquí. No se vayan a ir a ningún lado.

La pequeña fontanera fue a la cocina, y a los pocos segundos regresó con una jarra llena de agua.

–Miren.

A continuación, Lana empezó a verter el agua en la boca de uno de los tubos junto a un muñequito de plástico que sacó del bolsillo de su overol, el cual fue arrastrado por la corriente hasta salir por otra boca que desembocaba en la bandeja.

–¿Qué tal?

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el señor Loud.

–¿No lo ven? –respondió la niña a nada de soltar lagrimas de felicidad–. Es Lincoln… Si nunca encontraron su cuerpo, tal vez...

Lynn Sénior no quiso escuchar más. Se levantó e hincó para estar a la misma altura que Lana y la agarró firmemente de los hombros.

–Lana –empezó a decir enojado al acordarse del bracito carcomido de su pequeño y la cantidad desmesurada de sangre que hallaron salpicada en el enladrillado de la alcantarilla. Detalles escabrosos de los que no habían puesto al tanto a sus hijas menores por cuestión de sentido común–, entiéndelo de una vez por todas, Lincoln ya no volverá, Lincoln...

–_Nuestro siguiente programa,_ _Leyendas del Templo Escondido._

–Lincoln... – gimió el hombre tras oír ese anuncio por televisión y se llevó una mano al rostro–. Mi hijo... Yo... Yo..., necesito estar solo.

Lynn Sénior abandonó la sala a paso acelerado y Rita miró severamente a Lana.

–Será mejor que te hayas desecho de eso para cuando yo regrese –ordenó la señora Loud antes de ir tras su marido.

Lana quedó a solas en el estar. Al rato escuchó el llanto de sus padres venir de la cocina, y después los de Leni desde arriba. Miró la maqueta del alcantarillado de la ciudad que tanto trabajo le costó hacer y al muñequito que representaba a su hermano. En eso, Izzy la lagartija saltó de debajo de su gorra y aterrizó de pie encima de la bandeja de metal.

Lana al verla chapoteando ahí, la comparó de pronto con un cocodrilo gigante que pudiera estar merodeando por las cloacas. Ya había escuchado rumores antes de que eso solía suceder en las grandes ciudades, como en donde vivía el novio de Lori. Según decían las leyendas, algunas personas que regresaban de sus vacaciones en florida traían consigo pequeños caimanes como mascotas para sus niños, pero terminaban deshaciéndose de ellos arrojándolos por el inodoro y jalando la cadena cuando crecían y eran demasiado grandes para conservarlos.

Los caimanes sobrevivían habitando en las alcantarillas y se reproducían. Se alimentaban de ratas y desperdicios, alcanzando así grandes dimensiones y aterrorizando a los alcantarilleros.

Entonces, ¿qué no cabía que alguno de esos animales se hubiese arrastrado a establecerse bajo Royal Woods? ¿Y si en algún momento llegaba a asomar sus monstruosas fauces por una boca de tormenta para pescar a su siguiente victima?, por ejemplo a un niño de pelo blanco que gentilmente se acercó allí queriendo rescatar el barquito de papel de la amiguita de su otra hermana. Si la gente del pueblo era lo suficiente idiota como para creer en monstruos del pantano, ¿por qué ella no podía creer en algo así, si hasta tenía más sentido?

_Más empíricamente posible_, diría Lisa si le llegara a preguntar.

Lana se estremeció (tampoco quería creer que fue un cocodrilo de la alcantarilla el que se zampó a su hermano Lincoln, pero Izzy hacia una buena representación de este escenario al estar parada junto al muñequito de plástico que había usado para hacer su demostración). Se haló las coletas queriendo arrancarse el cabello, gritó frustrada, tomó la maqueta de la base y le dio la vuelta haciendo que esta se estrellara contra el suelo y se deshiciera en pedazos.

Su lagartija se alejó reptando atemorizada, pasó por debajo de la puerta dejando su cola atrás, y huyó para nunca más volver. Por mucho que Lana lo negara en el futuro, en el fondo una parte de ella había querido herirla por hacerla pensar en tan espantosa posibilidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lana le pidió a Luna que la llevara a devolver los últimos libros que había pedido prestados. Debido al peligro potencial que rondaba por las calles, Lynn Sénior y Rita les habían prohibido terminantemente a sus hijas salir solas. Afortunadamente se podía contar con la rockera de la familia quien acababa de sacar su permiso de conducir.

Luna aparcó a _Vanzilla_ frente a la biblioteca municipal. Como no había donde estacionarse, aceptó a regañadientes dar unas pocas vueltas a la manzana mientras que su hermana pequeña iba a ocuparse de su asunto.

–Está bien. Solo ten cuidado.

Lana cruzó la puerta del edificio y fue a la recepción a estirar su mano para hacer sonar la campanilla.

–Oh, hola querida –la saludó la bibliotecaria apareciendo detrás del mostrador–. Puntual como siempre. Espero que te hayan servido mucho.

–Si…, bastante –contestó Lana con el semblante adormilado.

–Un placer poder ayudarte –le sonrió la mujer recibiendo los ejemplares de vuelta–. Dime, ¿vas a sacar algo hoy?

–No, eso ya no será necesario… –dijo Lana apenas tratando de disimular que tenía el animo por los suelos–. Si me disculpa, me tengo que ir. Mi hermana me está esperando allá afuera.

–Está bien querida, regresa cuando quieras... Ah, y si ves a Lisa dile que... No importa, solo vayan con cuidado y no olviden que hay toque de queda.

–No lo olvidaré, y muchas gracias por todo.

La bibliotecaria fue a devolver los libros a sus respectivos estantes y Lana caminó de regreso hacia la puerta principal, sintiéndose más que frustrada por tantos meses de trabajo echados a la basura, pero se detuvo a medio camino para acercarse a ver un par de cosas en el tablón de anuncios que llamarón su atención.

Primero, pero más importante que cualquier otra cosa, un nuevo afiche de _DESAPARECIDA_ con la foto de Polly Pain, la ex compañera del derby en patines de Lynn.

Debajo había otro de la primaria de Royal Woods.

_PRIMARIA ROYAL WOODS_

_Martes: Practica de Disección en la Clase de Biología._

_Miércoles: Especial de la Cafetería, Día de Ancas de Rana._

_Lana Loud 2012-2018_

Lana se frotó los ojos creyendo que no había visto bien y volvió a leer el afiche de su escuela.

_PRIMARIA ROYAL WOODS_

_Martes: Practica de Disección en la Clase de Biología._

_Miércoles: Especial de la Cafetería, Día de Ancas de Rana._

No eran tres, sino dos anuncios. Era evidente que había trabajado demasiado... Hasta creyó escuchar el eco de una risa diabólica resonando en toda la biblioteca.

Lana miró con indignación ese segundo afiche, lo arrancó –teniendo cuidado de no dañar el de Polly–, lo arrugó con ambas manos y lo guardó bajo el bolsillo de su overol. Por más que le gustaba la suciedad y más suciedad, esa no era excusa para tirar basura.

–Salvajes –refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras empezaba a hurgarse la nariz.

–_Eso que estás haciendo es una cosa muy fea Lana_.

La niña sacó su dedo de su fosa nasal de inmediato y buscó a su alrededor a quien le había susurrado al oído.

–_Por aquí Lana... Arriba Lana, tengo un globo para ti..._

Lana levantó la vista y vio a un payaso de traje holgado con pompones naranja asomándose por el barandal del segundo piso. En su mano sostenía un globo de color azul.

–¿No quieres un globo? –preguntó esbozando una sonrisa burlona. Lana no respondió–. Oh, ¿que pasa?, ¿es que un globo no es suficiente?... ¡PUES TOMA LOS QUE QUIERAS!

El payaso soltó el globo y señaló al techo. Lana miró un poco más hacia arriba, y vio como cientos de globos de todos los colores empezaban a caer dispersándose por toda la biblioteca al compas de una estridente música de circo que había empezado a sonar de manera espontanea.

–¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA…!

Nadie en la biblioteca, además de Lana, parecía estar consiente del grotesco espectáculo que acababa de comenzar. Uno de los globos reventó en una esquina dejando salir un espeso chorro de sangre junto a un canario con la cabeza arrancada que empezó a retorcerse en el suelo agitando sus alas débilmente. Otro globo reventó sobre una mesa poniendo al descubierto a un hámster con las patas mutiladas que gruñía adolorido escupiendo espuma enrojecida.

Globo, tras globo, tras globo, Lana se encontraba con imágenes sacadas de sus peores pesadillas. Ranas, lagartijas, serpientes, ratones, polluelos y todo tipo de animalitos que ella gustaba de cuidar salían en estados más que deplorables. Algunos descuartizados, otros partidos por la mitad, otros con los sesos o las tripas por fuera, otros con los ojos chispados. Patitas, garritas, colas y cabezas mutiladas se regaban por doquier. Aquello era digno de una película de terror.

Lana no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Un globo reventó tras posarse sobre la cabeza de una señora que siguió leyendo tranquilamente sin prestarle atención a la rata muerta que se deslizó por su cara y cayó sobre su regazo.

Era inconcebible que nadie tomara en cuenta ni a los globos, ni a la estridente música de circo que resonaba cada vez más fuerte, ni a la lluvia visceral que estaba tiñendo el lugar de una forma muy obscena, ni al payaso que se estaba desternillando de risa.

–¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA…!

Por mucho que Lana quería gritar y salir corriendo de allí, no podía, estaba paralizada del miedo. Sintió entonces que algo frío y húmedo le reptaba por el vientre.

Con ambas manos temblantes, abrió el bolsillo de su overol, y se encontró con una rana con una incisión en el abdomen y las entrañas escurridas hacia afuera deslizándose de arriba para abajo tratando de escapar.

Por primera vez en su vida, Lana sintió autentica repulsión. No como la vez que su difunto hermano le ofreció la mitad de su asqueroso sándwich, sino repulsión de verdad.

La chiquilla pegó un grito de terror, sacó a la rana para aventarla lo más lejos que pudo y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

–¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA…! –reía el payaso haciendo sonar una matraca.

–_Shhhh_... –fue lo único que respondieron todos los presentes bañados en viseras de animales antes de volver a sus respectivas lecturas.

_Fin del Flashback._

–¿Señorita?... ¿Señorita?, ¿está bien?

Lana terminó de alzarse su ultimo whisky como si fuera una fresca Coca-Cola, pagó la cuenta y se retiró dejando olvidado un encuadernado de cuero encima de la barra.

–Señorita –la llamó el barman–, olvida su...

–Se lo regalo –respondió Lana desde la puerta del bar, con los cinco sentidos bien puestos–. Lo que queda ahí no me servirá de nada a donde voy.

Y se lanzó de nuevo a la carretera.

–Papá –se acercó a hablarle una mesera al barman–, ¿crees que sea prudente dejar conducir a esa mujer luego de haberse bebido medio galón de whisky?

–Dudo que los tragos le hayan hecho algún efecto hija –se limitó a decir.

Ambos abrieron el encuadernado, y vieron que adentro había una colección de monedas antiguas a medio completar.


	4. Parte I: Ruidosas Sombras del Pasado (4)

**Capítulo 4: Lucy Firma un Autógrafo**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Diciembre de 2046.**

Sobre una mesa adornada con un elegante mantel de color negro se exhibían un conjunto de obras literarias con títulos como: _La Ciénega_, _El Domo_, _El Centello_ o _Mausoleo de Mascotas_. Todos cuidadosamente acomodados junto a un marco de plata con la foto de una bella mujer de piel pálida con el cabello oscuro, y un cartel fijado sobre un caballete de madera que anunciaba en letras grandes:

_Lucy. L. Loud._

_La Autora de Mayor Venta._

La mujer de la foto no pudo evitar sonreír con un dejo de orgullo al pasar por ahí. Pero ni eso sirvió para aliviarle el nudo que se le estaba oprimiendo en el estomago.

–Disculpe… –se acercó a la recepción a llamar a uno de los empleados de la biblioteca–. _Suspiro_… ¿Clyde McBride?

–Acaba de marcharse –contestó.

–Oh… _Suspiro_.

–Pero estoy seguro de que volverá.

–Bueno, entonces… _Suspiro_… Entonces voy a sentarme ahí y... y voy a esperarlo ahí, ¿si?

Lucy fue a sentarse en una banca, tomó un periódico del día que encontró en la mesita de al lado y leyó el encabezado de la primera plana.

_CONTINUA LA OLA DE ASESINATOS EN ROYAL WOODS_

_Esta Semana Se Reportaron Tres Nuevas Victimas. Todos Eran Niños Pequeños._

–_Suspiro_...

_Flashback_.

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Septiembre de 2017. **

–_Estamos aquí reunidos para dar el ultimo adiós a Lincoln Loud. Amado hijo, amado hermano..._

A diferencia de Leni quien no tuvo reparos en guardarse nada, Lucy sollozaba en silencio agarrada de la mano de su madre.

–_Suspiro_…

Aun a su corta edad, era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que esto iba más allá de los funerales de mascotas y peluches que solía organizar en el patio de su casa, o de ese supuesto don de poder hablar con espectros del que solía alardear.

–_Suspiro_…

Lo que estaba viviendo ahí y en ese entonces, era tan real como su rubia cabellera aunque esta estaba pintada de negro.

Por primera vez en su vida, Lucy supo lo que era el verdadero sufrimiento. Nada que ver con la característica actitud emo depresiva de su fachada de niña gótica, sino algo que de verdad la hacia sentirse miserable; el dolor emocional de afrontar una autentica muerte de un ser querido. La muerte de su hermano mayor.

–_Suspiro_…

La muerte del hermano que sacrificaba buena parte de su tiempo para ayudarla con sus poemas o asistir a sus recitales.

–_Suspiro_… _Suspiro_…

Su hermano. Uno de los pocos, quizá el único chico que la apreciaba tal y como era y toleraba sus hobbies espeluznantes.

–_Suspiro_…

El hermano que antes que nada velaba por su bienestar y su felicidad, así como del resto de sus hermanas. Su libro de _La Princesa Pony_ empapado con agua del excusado daba evidencia de ello.

–_Suspiro_… _Gemido_… _Suspiro_…

La muerte de su único hermano... La muerte de su mejor amigo.

–_Suspiro_,_ suspiro_… _Sollozo_… _Suspiro_, _suspiro_...

Lucy también tomó conciencia de lo frágil que era ella en realidad. Sabía con certeza que su tono de piel se debía en buena parte a que había nacido un mes prematura; y aunque eso nunca le impidió llevar a cabo una vida normal, ahora se sentía como una muñeca de porcelana que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

–_Suspiro_… _Suspiro_… ¡_Suspiro_, _suspiro_, _suspiro_, _SUSPIRO_…!

_Segundo Acto_:

–¡Lucy!

Todos miraron alarmados a la pequeña gótica, cuya voz sonaba irreconocible. Ya no era esa voz rasposa que usaba para darse a si misma un aire aterrador, sino una voz aguda propia de una niña de su edad. Su verdadera voz. Una voz cada vez más acelerada.

–¡_Suspiro_, _suspiro_, _jadeo_, _suspiro_, _gemido_, _suspiro_, _suspiro_, _suspiro_, _suspiro_, _suspiro_...!

–¡Lucy, hija!, ¡¿estás bien?! –preguntó Lynn Sénior preocupado.

–¡_Suspiro_, _suspiro_, _suspiro_, _suspiro…_! –continuó jadeando, al tiempo que inhalaba y exhalaba exasperadamente–. ¡No... _Suspiro_... No puedo respirar!

–¡Ay no! –exclamó Luan–. ¡Creo que está teniendo un ataque de asma!

–¿P-pero cómo? –replicó Lori–. S-si literalmente no ha tenido otro ataque desde los tres años.

–¡¿Asma?!

Lucy cayó al suelo de rodillas y todos se quedaron inmóviles sin saber que hacer. El único que reaccionó fue Clyde quien hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, por lo que sacó su respirador, corrió hacia donde estaba Lucy, la sujetó del mentón, le puso el aparato en la boca y apretó a fondo.

–Eso es, inhala…, exhala...

–... _Jadeo_...

–¿Estás mejor?

–_Jadeo_… ¡_Tos_, _tos_…! –habló de nuevo con su voz rasposa–. ¡_Puaj_!, sabe a acido de batería.

–¿Cómo sabes a que sabe el acido de batería Loud? –inquirió el Señor Quejón levantando una ceja ante dicho comentario.

* * *

Al cabo de unas dos a tres semanas, Lucy se hallaba afuera del cuarto de las menores golpeando la puerta impaciente con una mano, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba el pecho.

–_Suspiro_... ¡Lisa!... _Suspiro_... ¡¿Donde está mi inhalador?!

Su hermana genio salió con el solicitado aparato, y Lucy se lo arrebató bruscamente para tomar una buena bocanada de su contenido.

–_Jadeo_…

Lisa la miró con desasosiego.

–Luzy… Quiziera hablar contigo un momento, ¿zi?

La segunda menor tomó a Lucy de la mano y la guió a su lado de la habitación donde la invitó a sentarse en un banquito de madera.

–Tranquila Luze, no te haré daño –dijo mientras empezaba a buscar en su cajón–. ¿Quierez una paletita?

Lucy se encogió en el taburete aferrándose celosamente a su inhalador.

–¿Un dulze de regaliz negro quizá?

–… Bueno.

Lisa sacó un paquete del regaliz, se lo entregó a Lucy y, aprovechando que esta bajó la guardia para quitarle el envoltorio, volvió a quitarle el aparato.

–¡Oye! –reclamó ansiosa.

–Calma –le habló Lisa pacientemente–. Dime Luzy, ¿zabez por qué zoy yo la que te da recargando ezte inhalador en vez de ir a buzcar una rezeta a la farmazia?

–_Suspiro_... Porque mamá y papá dijeron...

–Zi... Mira, mamá y papá... Elloz ya no pienzan con mucha claridad por lo de... Tu zabez... Ya, lo dije… Lo que ocurre, ez que haz eztado muy tenza y nervioza últimamente. ¿Haz oído hablar del _efecto plazebo_?

–_Suspiro_… Quiero irme.

–Hidro –continuó explicando Lisa.

–¿Qué?

–H2O. Agua Luzy. Agua con un poco de alcanfor para que zepa a medizina.

–No…

–Zignifica que ez algo zugeztivo. Tu no nezechitaz tomar nada, porque todo eztá en tu cabe…

–¡Es mentira! –protestó Lucy con su voz aguda–. ¡Es una gran mentira, si estoy enferma y tu lo sabes!

–Luzy ezcucha…

Lucy se puso en pie súbitamente para volver a arrebatarle su inhalador a Lisa, salió corriendo hasta la mitad del pasillo, bajó la trampilla y trepó a desvanecerse en la penumbra del ático.

La pequeña genio la siguió solo hasta el umbral y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Sentada en un oscuro rincón del desván, Lucy, quien aun se lamentaba por haber tenido que enterrar a Lincoln de verdad verdad (o lo que quedaba de el por lo que había escuchado decir a sus padres a través de los ductos de ventilación), gimoteaba y lloriqueaba y gemía e hipaba abrazando sus rodillas.

–_Suspiro_…

Tomó otra bocanada del inhalador, y miró a sus alrededores con los ojos humedecidos de lagrimas.

–Quiero a mi hermanito –intentó suplicarle entre sollozos a algún ente superior, si es que estos en verdad existían–. _Suspiro_… Si quieres, llévame a mi en su lugar.

Y entonces, como una especie de premio de consolación a sus plegarias, Lucy vio un cubo rubik encima de un viejo baúl.

_Mío_, pensó sin dudárselo dos veces en tomarlo para ella. Aunque parecía algo insignificante, aquello fue como haber hallado un tesoro escondido en esa casa. Y es que esa pequeña baratija de plástico, en realidad era una de las más viejas posesiones del peliblanco que había terminado ahí debido a que se sintió frustrado al nunca poder resolverlo.

Si, para cualquier otro podría no ser más que un simple juguete, pero para Lucy era mucho más. Era la oportunidad de tener en sus manos un recuerdo de su hermano favorito sin que su madre estuviese allí para reprochárselo.

Lucy había querido a Lincoln; en vida el y ella se llevaban bastante bien. Claro que tenían sus malos momentos; Lucy podía dar un buen susto a Lincoln apareciendo de la nada sin avisar, o Lincoln y ella podían disputarse el control remoto al no ponerse de acuerdo en si ver ARGGH! o _Vampiros de la Melancolía_, pero en general se entendían.

Ya era suficiente terrible que Lincoln hubiera muerto. Pero que mamá no las dejara tener algo de el para recordarlo, a riesgo de que se pusiera como loca como Elsa Lanchester en _La Novia de Frankenstein _como había hecho con papá la semana pasada, era todavía peor.

Lucy levantó el cubo. Debajo había una teleguía del 2014, que curiosamente la hizo revivir un viejo trauma de la niñez que creyó haber olvidado.

Cuando apenas tenía poco menos de seis añitos, se las había arreglado para escabullirse a la sala durante la madrugada para ver una maratón de _Hellraiser _(_Puerta al Infierno en español_), una saga de películas un tanto infravalorada del subgénero de los _slashers_.

Aunque la mayoría de las entregas no eran la gran cosa, la primera y la segunda en particular si se quedaron grabadas en su mente. Mentiría si dijera que no se asustó con algo de naturaleza tan descarnada, aun con todo y su fascinación por lo macabro. Tanto así, que hasta podría atribuirle a esos filmes el porque de vez en cuando se tomaba sus descansos de la oscuridad.

Lucy solo mosqueó al folleto con un ademán y empezó a dar vueltas al mecanismo del rompecabezas.

En verdad era difícil. No por nada fue que Lincoln terminó guardando ese chisme… Pero que importaba, el solo sostenerlo la hacia sentir un poco mejor de algún modo.

–_Exclamación_.

Miró el cubo rubik, y para su sorpresa había conseguido completar un lado. Siguió dando vueltas, y en su segundo intento ya había conseguido descifrar tres lados a la vez.

–_Ja_.

Vuelta, vuelta, vuelta y una vuelta más. Lo estaba logrando. Se sentía orgullosa por completar lo que su hermano empezó una vez.

De pronto, un hermoso pensamiento, fantasioso, pero hermoso igual, alumbró en su cabeza.

≪Ya se. Primero resolveré esta cosa por el y la llevaré conmigo a donde vaya, hasta que dios permita que vuelva Lincoln. Puede hacerlo si quiere. Cuidaré sus cosas para cuando vuelva, eso es lo que creo. Me sentaré en su silla, me serviré su ración de cereal cada mañana, grabaré y veré sus tontos programas de cazafantasmas, y seguiré comprando sus comics con mis ahorros para agregarlos a su colección. Incluso entraré a su habitación por los ductos para que mamá no me vea y los leeré yo misma en ropa interior hasta que reviva. Si antes creí que los hechizos del libro de la bisabuela Harriet funcionaban, supongo que puedo tener fe en eso≫.

Se enjugó un par de lagrimas al bajar la mirada para revisar su progreso…, y soltó el cubo cual papa caliente al ver que su diseño había cambiado por el de un objeto rustico lleno de criptogramas. El mismo que Pinhead sostenía en la portada del teleguía que había encontrado sobre el baúl.

–¡_Exclamación_!

Lucy se descubrió los ojos para ver mejor, a la vez que dudaba si el tener la mismísima _caja de lemanchard_ a sus pies no era síntoma de que su gusto por el ámbito del horror la había empujado a desconectarse de la realidad.

El mecanismo del cubo se movió por si solo terminando de completar otro criptograma, y una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló adentro del lugar.

–¡_Jadeo_!

La ventana del ático estalló en pedazos y un denso vapor comenzó a emanar de las hendijas del entablado de las paredes.

Varios objetos salieron volando de sus estantes a lanzarse contra Lucy, que no quería quedarse a verificar si aquello era tan real como se sentía por lo que agarró su inhalador y se arrastró a gatas hasta la trampilla.

–¡_Suspiro_… _Jadeo_… _Suspiro_…!

Intentó moverla, pero no pudo. Era como querer abrir una puerta de acero reforzado cerrada con llave. Lucy estaba atrapada.

Una televisión vieja que se encontraba del otro lado del altillo se encendió sola emitiendo pura estática con un sonido ensordecedor.

–_Suspiro_... ¡SOCORRO! –gritó desesperada.

Hubo un relampagueo y un espeluznante ser (que por mucho rebasaba sus limites de lo que consideraba espeluznante) apareció enfrente de ella. Tenía la cara cubierta por una masa de piel chamuscada sin rasgos faciales visibles, además de una boca abierta por ocho ganchos que se introducían por los lados y se extendían hasta la carne desgarrada en la parte posterior de su cabeza. También tenía cortes en zigzag en su estomago, seis en secciones en su pecho, y seis más en su espalda.

–¡_Suspiro_… _Suspiro_…!

El cenobita Chatterer se acercó a acorralar a Lucy haciendo chasquear sus dientes; le metió dos dedos en la boca y la haló del cabello haciendo que se le levantara el flequillo y pudiera ver mejor lo que estaba pasando.

Un segundo y tercer relampagueo tuvieron lugar ahí mismo y otros dos cenobitas se materializaron en el acto.

Una era una mujer calva de piel azulada con cables saliendo de sus mejillas que se entrelazaban en un marco de metal triangular que luego tenía seis cables más que conducían a su garganta donde la carne también se había cortado y retirado para ser sostenida por estos mismos. También tenía un clavo que se le traspasaba por la nariz, así como numerosos cortes a lo largo de los costados.

El otro, era un cenobita obeso con los ojos suturados, la piel estirada gráficamente, los dientes afilados como los de una piraña, y un corte muy profundo en el estomago que se mantenía abierto por medio de ganchos envueltos en sus costados.

El bombillo del ático explotó echando chispas por doquier y un ultimo cenobita con una intrincada red de cicatrices recorriendo por la superficie de su cabeza, con clavos atravesados en cada una de las intersecciones hasta el cráneo, apareció en medio de los otros dos.

–La caja –se dirigió Pinhead a Lucy con una voz resonante–. La has abierto y hemos venido.

– ¡¿Cuál caja?!... –chilló la gótica con su voz aguda–. _Suspiro_... ¡Ese es un cubo de juguete!

–Oh no –la contradijo el cenobita líder–, es un medio para traernos.

–_Suspiro_... ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! –objetó aun sin poder creer la horrida experiencia que estaba viviendo–. _Suspiro_... ¡Ustedes no son reales!

–Oh si, lo somos –afirmó Pinhead calmadamente–. Somos los exploradores de las regiones del más allá de los sentidos, demonios para unos, ángeles para otros.

–_Suspiro_…¡Ha sido un error! ¡Yo no quise abrirla!... –se limitó a rogar la niña habiéndole dejado ya de buscarle lógica al asunto. El cenobita Butterball se relamió los labios lascivamente–._ Suspiro_... ¡Ha sido un error!, ¡váyanse! ¡FUERA!

–No podemos –respondió la mujer cenobita con una voz igual de resonante a la de Pinhead–. Solos no.

–Tu abriste la caja, nosotros vinimos –siguió explicando el líder de los cenobitas–, y ahora debes acompañarnos y saborear nuestros placeres.

–_Suspiro_... ¡Por favor, váyanse y déjenme en paz! –gimió Lucy, cuyo llanto excitó a la mujer cenobita quien inspiró aire de una forma muy obscena–. _Suspiro_... ¡Por favor!

–Nada de _suspiros_ por favor –clamó Pinhead–, no desperdicies el sufrimiento.

Un montón de cadenas con ganchos filosos en la punta cayeron colgadas del techo y la mujer cenobita sacó un par de objetos corto punzantes a los que empezó a sacar filo.

Haciéndose una vaga idea de lo que le iban a hacer, Lucy forcejeó por soltarse del agarre de Chatterer. Su respiración se fue acelerando aun más al oírlo chasquear sus dientes cerca de su oído, pero no tanto como cuando sintió que el respirador se le resbalaba de entre sus manos sudorosas.

–¡_Suspiro_, _jadeo_, _suspiro_, _jadeo_, _suspiro_, _suspiro_, _suspiro_, _jadeo_, _suspiro_...!

Sintió que su garganta se cerraba y la cabeza le daba vueltas por la falta de aire. Miró por un momento al líder cenobita con una visión borrosa, y vislumbró un par de enormes zapatos de payaso sobresaliendo por debajo de su sotana, unos brillantes pompones anaranjados adheridos encima de las laceraciones de su piel, y un manojo de globos de distintos colores que sostenía en su mano.

–Ya no nos queda tiempo –oró este.

–¡_Suspiro_, _suspiro_, _suspiro_, _suspiro_, _suspiro_, _suspiro_...!

Lucy logró resbalarse milagrosamente de las garras de Chatterer y se tumbó al piso donde pudo dar con su inhalador, se lo llevó a la boca, apretó a fondo y aspiró profundamente.

–_Jadeo_… ¡_Tos_, _tos_, _tos_!… ¡_ESPUTO_!

–¡¿Lucy?! –la llamó Lori asomándose por la trampilla abierta del ático–. ¡¿Est-estás bien?!

–_Jadeo_… ¡Lori…! –habló su hermana gótica queriendo alertarla del peligro, cuando en eso notó que el bombillo y la ventana estaban intactos. Se descubrió los ojos otra vez, y echó una rápida mirada para darse cuenta de que todo había vuelto a estar en orden y los cuatro cenobitas por fortuna habían desaparecido. Incluso el cubo rubik volvió a su lugar encima del baúl haciendo de pisapapeles a la misma teleguía–. _Jadeo_… _Suspiro_.

–L-Lucy –insistió la más mayor bastante preocupada–. ¿Q-qué fue lo que p-pasó?... Te oí gritar y... Oh Lucy.

Lucy se estremeció de abajo para arriba al sentir que algo húmedo y caliente le bajaba por en medio de las piernas, y se ruborizó avergonzada.

–Está b-bien Lucy –dijo Lori mostrándose compasiva–. N-no se lo d-diré a nadie, u… Un accidente nos p-pasa a todos, va… Vamos a limpiar esto y ahora t-te t-traigo ropa limpia…, p-pero dime, ¿q-qué fue lo que te… L-lo que te …?

–Yo... _Suspiro_... –tomó otra bocanada de su medicamento y contestó de nuevo con su voz rasposa–. Creo que tuve una pesadilla.

–¿Aq-aquí en el ático?

–... Si.

Al salir, Lucy no pasó por desapercibido un pompón naranja que vio tirado junto al baúl, y supo que desgraciadamente tendría que regresar.

_Fin del Flashback._

–¿Será ella?... Si, es usted. ¡Es Lucy Loud, _la maestra del terror y el suspenso_!

–¿Ah?... ¡_Exclamación_!

Lucy levantó la vista del periódico y su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora al encontrase frente al joven más apuesto que había visto en toda su vida. Pelirrojo con la piel clara cubierta de pecas como a ella le gustaban.

En esa decima de segundo, se imaginó protagonizando una nueva historia de su autoría. Una de romance en la que ella se olvidaba por completo de la promesa que había hecho con sus hermanas y se lanzaba a los brazos de aquel muchacho bien parecido gritando algo como: _¡__Rocky, eres tu!_ Entonces el la levantaría y le haría dar vueltas en el aire.

Los dos se irían de Royal Woods para siempre, se casarían y se mudarían a su propio castillo en Transilvania donde abrirían un hotel que daría posada a los monstruos (a los monstruos buenos, no los que asesinaban niños) y vivirían allí felices por el resto de la eternidad.

–_Suspiro_... Si, soy yo –dijo volviendo al mundo real. Sabía que aquel no podía ser su amigo de la infancia. Primero que nada porque ella le doblaba la edad. El tendría unos diecisiete años, diecinueve cuanto mucho. Lo segundo era que, aunque no había pensado en ello en casi treinta años hasta que regresó allí, tampoco olvidó que a Rocky lo encontraron en las jaulas de bateo con el cráneo deshecho a martillazos.

–Es un honor conocerla señorita Loud –la saludó el chico que no cabía en si de la emoción–. Soy Ricky, su más grande admirador. Me encantan todas sus novelas. ¿Podría… darme su autógrafo?

–_Suspiro_… Claro que si –le sonrió Lucy–, encantada.

Ricky sacó un libro de pasta dura de su mochila y se lo entregó a Lucy. En la portada había un dibujo de un fiero mastín ingles con los ojos enrojecidos y el hocico rebosante de espuma por debajo del sello literario: LUCY. L. LOUD, y por encima del titulo –igual escrito en letras mayúsculas– que rezaba: LALO.

Y Lucy sacó una pluma de su bolso y escribió su firma con una dedicatoria en la primera pagina.

–Muchas gracias –dijo Ricky cuando se lo regresó.

–_Suspiro_… Fue un placer.

≪Apuesto a que Roky hubiera sido igual de atractivo de haber vivido… –pensó la novelista–. Quizá si debería invitarle un café y olvidarme de todo esto≫.

–_Es muy joven para ti_ –oyó susurrar a una burbujeante voz–. _¿No te parece, Lucy?_

–¡_Exclamación_!... No te escuché… –dijo poniéndose más pálida de lo usual–. _Jadeo_… No te oí.

–¿Cómo dijo señorita Loud? –preguntó Ricky.

–_Suspiro_… No..., nada.

Lucy miró por encima del hombro del chico y vio que en la mesa donde se exhibían sus obras había un globo de color negro atado a una de las patas del caballete, y unas letras pintadas con sangre tapando el anuncio de _Lucy. L. Loud. La Autora de Mayor Venta._

_¡BASTA YA O LAS MATO!_

_UN CONSEJO DE SU AMIGO_

_PENNYWISE EL PAYASO BAILARÍN_

–¡_Jadeo_!...

De repente, el pelirrojo le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó con rudeza.

Lucy volvió a verle la cara y enmudeció. Su piel se había agrietado en la frente y el hueso blanco revestido de mucosa espiaba por allí. Su nariz se había vuelto un puente desnudo de cartílago sobre dos canales rojos muy abiertos. Un ojo seguía jubilosamente azul, y el otro era una masa de esponjoso tejido negro pardusco. Su labio inferior caía hacia abajo y no tenía superior. Por entre los mechones zanahoria de su cabeza reptaban cosas vivas.

–¡Lárgate de Royal Woods mientras puedas! –advirtió hostilmente, con la misma horrenda voz de hacía unos momentos saliendo de su boca.

–¡_Jadeo_... _Jadeo_…!

–¿Aceptarías chupármela por veinticinco centavos preciosa? –guiñó el ojo bueno–. ¡Que va! Estás tan desesperada que seguro aceptarías hacérmelo gratis.

Sujetaba el hombro de Lucy con su puño grueso y agusanado. Sus manos estaban llenas de llagas y las babosas reptaban por ellas.

–¡_Jadeo_… _Jadeo_...!

–Cuidado querida Lucy… Cuidado rarita.

–¡_Suspiro_… _Jadeo_, _jadeo_,_ jadeo_… _Suspiro_… _Jadeo_…!

–¿Se siente usted bien? –volvió a preguntar Ricky con su voz normal.

–Si... –contestó Lucy apartándose para atrás–._ Suspiro_... Tengo que irme, fue un placer conocerte.

–_Recuerda que solo es agua_ –avisó la pútrida voz en cuanto se dio la vuelta y se alejó corricaminando a la recepción. No quiso cerciorarse si su aspecto había vuelto a la normalidad.

–_Suspiro_… _Jadeo_… _Suspiro_…

–Si, dígame – preguntó el mismo empleado que la atendió antes.

–_Suspiro_... Por favor... _Suspiro_... Dígale... _Suspiro_... Dígale a Clyde McBride... _Suspiro... _Dígale que Lucy Loud vino a verlo... _Suspiro_... Pero que estaba muy cansada... _Suspiro_... Dígale que fui a asearme... _Suspiro_... Dígale... _Suspiro_... Dígale que no faltaré esta noche.

Lucy salió de la biblioteca, buscó en su bolso –atestado de centenares de caramelos sin azúcar de distintos colores encapsulados en pequeños frascos y cajitas de antihistamínicos, analgésicos, expectorantes, antiácidos y demás–, sacó su inhalador, se lo llevó a la boca y apretó a fondo.


	5. Parte I: Ruidosas Sombras del Pasado (5)

**Capítulo 5: Luan Sale Pitando**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Diciembre de 2046.**

–... Si... Si, ya te dije que estaré de vuelta a tiempo para la entrevista con Revilla... Escucha... Escucha, fue algo que se presentó a ultimo momento... Mira, tengo que colgar. Nos vemos en una semana...

Luan dio por finalizada la llamada con su representante y cambió su semblante por uno mucho más serio.

≪Si salgo viva de aquí≫, concretó tragando saliva en el preciso momento en que acababa de entrar a los limites de Royal Woods a bordo de su convertible.

Más adelante, se fue acercando a una intersección. El semáforo cambió de luz verde a amarilla, y a lo lejos se escuchó el claxon de un camión de dieciséis toneladas aproximándose por la vía principal.

≪I ji ji ji ji ji ji… ¿No estarás pensando en cometer una locura, verdad? –bromeó consigo misma; pero en lugar de frenar, se dejó llevar por un loco impulso y pisó el acelerador a fondo–. Pero ya en serio…., quizá sería mejor si lo hiciera≫.

_Flashback._

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Agosto de 2018.**

El Señor Quejón miró con pesar por su ventana a la casa de al lado. De haber sabido que todo el ruido se iría a costa de la vida de ese niño de pelo blanco –a quien muy en el fondo apreciaba–, jamás hubiera anhelado tener un solo día de paz y tranquilidad.

El anciano también pertenecía a una familia grande, y sabía lo duro que podía ser lidiar con la muerte de un ser querido.

* * *

A esas horas sus vecinos cenaban en silencio. Tanto en la mesa de los niños como de los grandes.

En otros tiempos esos comedores habían estado llenos de risas y charlas, a veces a tal punto que ni se podía comer en paz.

≪¿Dijiste paz?≫, solían decir Lana, Lincoln, Lynn, a veces hasta Rita antes de aventarse los chicharos.

Otras veces comían todos juntos en la mesa de los grandes (una vez los once hijos en la de los pequeños), y el padre contaba chistes y solo el y Luan reían. Los demás refunfuñaban al no hacerles mucha gracia sus juegos de palabras tan rebuscados.

–Oigan –había hablado ella esa vez queriendo romper el hielo–, ¿quieren oír un chiste nuevo que me contaron en la escuela?

Silencio total. Papá le echó una mirada algo sorprendida y siguió comiendo su cena. Lori le sonrió tristemente como en plan afirmativo. Luna en cambio, se puso de pie y fue directo a la cocina sin hacer caso a la platica de su hermana comediante. De resto nadie respondió.

–¡Oye! –se oyó protestar a Lola.

–Es la cuarta vez que te sirves –dijo la rockera con voz firme.

–¿Qué?, estoy creciendo –replicó la niña.

–Bueno, ahí va –quiso continuar Luan con cierta timidez–: ¿por qué enterraron al bombero detrás de la colina?

–Porque estaba muerto –remató Lynn Sénior indiferente y apático.

–¡Se acabó, no tendrás postre! –vociferó Luna desde la cocina.

–¡Tu no puedes decirme que hacer! –chilló Lola.

–¡A tu habitación!

Lo único que se pudo escuchar a continuación, fueron los bramidos de la princesita de la casa subiendo las escaleras enfurruñada.

–… ¿Quieren oír otro? –volvió a preguntar Luan.

–Ahora no cariño –terminó por decir Rita secamente.

Como siempre, sus intentos por alegrar siquiera un poco a su familia fueron en vano. Sin mas se retiró a su cuarto. Ni siquiera tuvo que pedir permiso para hacerlo.

Al entrar resbaló con uno de sus cojines gaseosos por accidente y cayó bruscamente al suelo.

≪Auch…≫.

Luan se levantó y corrió a tenderse boca abajo en su parte de la litera para llorar sobre la almohada. No porque le hubiese dolido la caída, sino porque lo que le pasó le pareció muy gracioso.

* * *

Semanas después, Luan caminaba por la cafetería de su escuela llevando consigo una bandeja con una pequeña porción de pasta servida. Pensaba en lo raro que sus hermanas, o al menos más de la mitad de ellas, actuaban últimamente.

≪Con esta comida es lógico≫.

Las puertas que daban al exterior se abrieron de golpe y Lynn Jr. entró a atravesársele enfurecida. Algunos alumnos salieron del lugar para no verse involucrados en la revuelta que sabían estaba por iniciarse. Otros se juntaron alrededor de ambas coreando _pelea_ al unísono.

–Bien cretina –la desafió empezando a tronarse los nudillos–. Ahora si tu y yo vamos ajustar cuentas.

–Déjame en paz Lynn.

Luan tomó otro camino para seguir buscando una mesa donde sentarse, pero Lynn volvió a cortarle el paso.

–¿Te parece gracioso? –continuó esta con un aire aun más amenazador.

–Si no estuviera aquí si.

–¡¿Ah sí?!

Lynn sacó su teléfono y le mostró a Luan un video en el que ella veía tranquilamente una película en el cine hasta que una bolsa de maíz tostado y un vaso de refresco le caían en la cabeza desde un palco.

–¿_Cuatrocientos millones de visitas_? Oye, que bien. Te felicito.

–¿Fuiste tu, no? –insistió la castaña–. Dímelo, y podrás seguir con vida dientona.

Luan puso los ojos en blanco.

–Ya te dije que fue un accidente, ¿si?... Además, es menos de lo que te mereces por romperle el brazo a Benny.

–¡Vas a tener la risa en toda la cara! –avisó Lynn gruñendo entre dientes, y lanzó su puño contra Luan, pero esta se escudó haciendo girar su bandeja y echó a correr.

–_Pasta a la vista_, i ji ji ji ji ji… ¿Entiendes?

–¡Mi ropa favorita!

Lynn se sacudió los espaguetis de su jersey y salió a corretearla, pero resbaló con una albóndiga haciendo que fuera a chocar con alguien más.

–I ji ji ji ji ji… Así se hace campeona…–se burló Luan–. Uy, lo siento señor Huggins.

–¡Louds! –rugió el recién transferido director mirando primero a la hermana que había tropezado con el–. ¿Otra vez por aquí Lynn Jr.? Espere a que sus padres se enteren de esto.

Lynn miró con desprecio a Luan y se marchó por donde vino.

–Y en cuanto a usted –se dirigió después el señor Huggins a la payasa de la clase–, vaya ahora mismo al sótano por un trapeador para limpiar este desastre.

–Si señor.

* * *

Luan bajó al despacho del conserje y llamó a la puerta.

–Señor Kersh... –pero nadie contestó, por lo que llamó otra vez–. ¿Señor Kersh?... Nha, debe estar borracho.

Al no oír respuesta alguna, fue a la sala de calderas esperando encontrarlo ahí. Dobló a la izquierda y los tubos de luz fluorescente parpadearon.

–¡Ay!

Luan dio un salto hacia atrás, al toparse frente a un Jolly Chimp que vio sentado sobre un estante. Ósea uno de esos monos con platillos de juguete malrrolleros de los años cincuenta que fácilmente pudo reconocer por haberlo visto antes en la película _Toy Story 3_. Era el mismo modelo de pantalones a rayas rojas y blancas, chaleco amarillo con grandes botones anaranjados, y un par de círculos –anaranjados igual– pintados alrededor de los ojos muy abiertos que le daban esa apariencia tan inquietante.

≪¡Demonios!... Es mucho más escalofriante en persona –pensó al reponerse del susto–. Ni siquiera Lucy se animaría a tener un muñeco tan feo, y eso es mucho decir≫. Le sacó la lengua y le hizo _Brrr… Brrr…_

En eso oyó a algo moverse del otro lado de la caldera principal. Como unos chasquidos metálicos.

–¿Señor Kersh?... ¿Está usted aquí?

_Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk…_

Luan la rodeó y llamó nuevamente.

–Señor Kersh... Tuve un ligero accidente en la cafetería.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk…_

Al llegar hasta el otro lado, vio a otro Jolly Chimp haciendo chocar sus platillos automáticamente. Exactamente igual al que había visto antes en la entrada. Hasta podría jurar que se trataba del mismo, de no ser porque eso sería completamente ilógico.

≪Seguro esto es una broma de alguno de los del club de teatro≫.

Miró de reojo por entre un par de tuberías: a ver que el primer mono ya no estaba en su estante.

≪No… Esto no puede ser… ≫.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk… _

Luego miró al segundo. El que colocaron ahí intencionalmente. Porque se suponía que debía haber un segundo, ni modo que el primero se hubiese tele transportado hasta allí a encenderse por si solo.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk… ¡Clanc!_

El monito dejó de tocar sus platillos y sus saltones ojos de plástico se posaron sobre ella.

≪Pero… ≫

Hubo un corto circuito y las luces se fueron por uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

–¿Hola?...

Y en el sexto segundo, en el que volvieron como milagrosamente, Luan gritó y se tapó los oídos como si acabara de ver un screamer de _Five Nights at Freddy´s_. Nada más cercano a la realidad. Estaba en presencia del animatrónico más horrendo que jamás hubiese visto. Era enorme, como una pantalla de cine: lo ocupaba todo.

A su vez, el gigantesco mono chilló mostrándole sus dientes tan grandes como ladrillos por entre los cuales escurría sangre, y exhaló su tufo con olor a aceite quemado y a agua hedionda en su cara. Tomó impulso e intentó aplastarle la cabeza con sus platillos, pero Luan consiguió a agacharse a tiempo y a salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

–¡AUXILIO!

Las tuberías vibraron y el suelo tembló. Atrás de ella oyó como el furibundo mono mecánico chirriaba con su voz metálica y se apoyaba sobre sus manos de chimpancé y salía a perseguirla.

Luan llegó a la salida, pero tropezó con un escalón y se partió el labio. Se rodó esperando ver que su atacante le saltara encima para matarla; pero en vez de eso vio salir a un payaso por detrás de la caldera principal a hacerle una venia. De traje de seda abolsado con pompones naranja.

–¿Te ha gustado mi show? –preguntó esbozando una maquiavélica sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos–. Vuelve cuando quieras… Te enseñaré a flotar...

Luan se reincorporó torpemente y subió a toda prisa haciendo lo posible por no mirar atrás.

–¡SOCORRO! –entró gritando en la cafetería tratando de llamar la atención de los demás–. ¡Tienen que ayudarme!, ¡se los suplico!... ¡Hay un mono malvado en el sótano!

Alumnos y profesores estallaron en carcajadas por igual. Mas sin embargo en una de las mesas Luna negó con la cabeza, y en otra Leni la miró preocupada.

_Fin del Flashback._

En el ultimo momento, Luan frenó y las ruedas del convertible derraparon sobre el asfalto. Su cuerpo se tambaleo repetidamente de atrás para adelante, amenazando con haber salido disparado por el parabrisas de no ser porque llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

El pesado camión pasó velozmente por delante de ella haciendo sonar el claxon y la luz del semáforo volvió a cambiar de roja a amarilla, y eventualmente de amarilla a verde.

Luan mantuvo su vista al frente, con las manos en el volante a las dos y a las diez, pero no se movió.

–_¡Hey, Luan Loud! _–le pareció escuchar entonces un eco proveniente de una boca de tormenta que desembocaba en un arroyo–. _Gusto en volver a verte. ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años?... Estamos ansiosos de que estés aquí con nosotros, je je je je je…_

≪Estás en mi mente, solo en mi mente≫, trató de convencerse…, y arrancó.

* * *

–_Oh nena, si yo pudiera, oh nena, darte el, oh nena, el mun_… ¡Oh no, por favor no! El teatro comunitario no papanatas. ¿Donde se supone que la gente de este pueblo va a cultivarse?

Luan se detuvo frente a las ruinas del viejo teatro comunitario de Royal Woods, para leer el cartel de la taquilla que anunciaba su próxima demolición.

A un lado del edificio, había un empleado del sector publico trepado sobre una escalera plegable que terminaba de colocar unas letras en la cartelera superior de la entrada.

Leyó curiosa ese otro anuncio, y una mueca de terror se dibujó en su rostro.

_Evento en Vivo, Esta Noche_

_Pennywise el Payaso Bailarín_

–Ultima llamada louds –se inclinó a verla el empleado, cuya cara era la de un payaso sonriente–. Váyanse antes de que anochezca. Estás muy vieja para detenerme, ¡todas están demasiado viejas!

Luan sintió como si le hubieran quitado el aliento de un golpe y puso su auto en marcha sin siquiera haber encendido antes las direccionales.

–¡Eso!, ¡vete!, ¡fuera!, ¡vete de aquí, lárgate de una vez! –lo oyó reclamar conforme se alejaba–._ Toc, toc. ¿Quién es? La vaca que interrumpe. ¿La vaca que interr…? ¡Muuuuu…! ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!_

Avanzó hasta otra intersección, cambió de carril haciendo un giro indebido y se largó tan rápido como pudo.


	6. Parte I: Ruidosas Sombras del Pasado (6)

**Capítulo 6: Lola Quiere un Trozo de Pastel**

**Boston, Massachusetts, Diciembre de 2046.**

–Lola reconsidéralo por favor. No puedes irte ahora que tenemos tanto trabajo encima. Recuerda que este negocio funciona solo por tu buen sentido del gusto.

–Lo siento Adrian pero tampoco puedo dejar esto de lado… Es cosa de vida o muerte.

–¿Cosa de vida o muerte?... ¿Lola qué sucede? ¿Acaso estás en problemas?

–… Algo así.

–¿Qué es?… ¿Un ex novio tuyo?... ¿La mafia?

–¡No lo sé con exactitud!… Mira, hice una promesa, ¿si?... Escucha Adrian, necesito que tu te hagas cargo de todo mientras no estoy.

–¡¿Yo a cargo?! –protestó el afeminado asistente de Lola, y tomó un par de platos de porcelana de un mostrador. Cada uno con una muestra de pastel con una diferente cobertura de betún–. La boda de la hija del señor Puga es en tres días y ni siquiera sé que tipo de cubierta escogió para su pastel, ¿la de crema de mantequilla o la de limón?

Al voltearse, la ya de por sí estresada Lola se inmovilizó y se relamió los labios: viendo de pronto lo deliciosas y provocativas que lucían ambas rebanadas. Incluso retuvo un hilo de baba y se mordió las uñas reprimiéndose para no estirar el cuello a darles una salvaje mordida en la que Adrian podría hasta perder los dedos de una mano.

–Dime –volvió a preguntar el acercándole los platos con ambos trozos a la cara–, ¿crema de mantequilla, o limón?... ¿Lola?... Amiga… ¡Hey!, ¿Lola?

_Flashback._

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Agosto de 2018.**

–¡Oye! –reclamó la pequeña Lola en el momento en que Luna entró en la cocina a retirarle su plato con una generosa porción de nuggets de pollo.

–Es la cuarta vez que te sirves –la riñó su hermana rockera.

–¿Qué? –replicó la niña–, estoy creciendo.

–... Lola –empezó a hablar Luna–, esta tarde hablé con tu maestra por teléfono y me dijo que te sorprendió en clases comiéndote un paquete grande de galletas.

–… Tenía hambre –se excusó.

–Ayer habían tres pudines en la nevera –continuó la tercera mayor–, y desaparecieron justo después de que tu llegaste.

–¡¿Me estás acusando de algo?!

–Zolicito permizo para retirarme –las interrumpió Lisa levantándose de su lugar –. Yo… Eh… Tengo que revizar mi exzperimento zuper controlado.

–Yo tengo que dar de comer a mis mascotas –le siguió Lana haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

–_Suspiro_... Yo también me voy –dijo Lucy sin tomarse la molestia de inventar una excusa como las otras.

–Hermanita, ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó Luna con un tono indulgente hincándose sobre una rodilla para estar a su altura.

–¿Cómo que si _me siento bien_?

–Bueno…, es que últimamente solo te he visto comiendo y...

–¡Ah!, ahora me estás llamando gorda.

–Olvidé a Lily –se anunció Lucy volviendo a entrar en la cocina para llevarse a la bebé.

–¿No deberíamos ejecutar el protocolo de pelea de hermanas? –sugirió Lana, quien se estaba asomando a la entrada discretamente junto a Lisa.

–Me temo que eza practica ya no rezulta efiziente en nueztro núcleo familiar –explicó la genio.

–No, no te estoy llamando gorda –dijo Luna tratando de ser paciente–. Es solo que me preocupo por ti.

–¡¿Y POR QUÉ MEJOR NO TE OCUPAS DE TUS PROPIOS ASUNTOS?! ¡Ja!, y dicen que la metiche soy yo.

–¡Se acabó, no tendrás postre!

–¡Tu no puedes decirme que hacer! –la desafió Lola.

–¡A tu habitación! –sentenció Luna devolviéndole una severa mirada, que inexplicablemente denotaba una autoridad aun más intimidante que la que Lori había ejercido en el pasado.

Lola pasó dando pisotones frente a la mesa de los grandes, subió las escaleras enfurruñada, entró a su cuarto e hizo azotar la puerta.

* * *

Durante el siguiente par de horas Lola intentó distraerse jugando con sus peluches a la fiesta de te, pero estaba de tan mal humor que al final terminó por arrojar su taza contra la cabeza de Mr. Sprinkles.

Su oso de felpa cayó de cara sobre la mesa, y Lola vio el cierre de cremallera que tenía cosido a su espalda. No había vuelto a abrirlo desde que gastó casi todos sus ahorros en reponer y a la vez tratar de deshacerse de esa horrible muñeca de porcelana que en cierta ocasión creyó que la estaba acosando; excepto cuando guardó un regalo que había hallado en su maletín deportivo que en principio pensó era de un admirador secreto.

Lola guardó silenció para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviese circulando afuera, rasgó el zíper cautelosamente, y sacó una caja de bombones adornada con un lindo listón de color rosa.

Primero la desempolvó con un soplido y leyó la nota que tenía pegada.

_Para mi princesa favorita._

_Aunque no ganaste el concurso regional,_

_se que lo harás mejor el próximo año._

_Te quiere Lincoln._

En el reverso de la tarjeta decía:

_PD: procura que este sea nuestro secreto._

_Ya sabes lo que hacen las chicas cuando_

_hay chocolate cerca ; ) _

≪Que considerado… Y yo ni siquiera llegué a darle las gracias≫.

Lola destapó la caja y se llevó un bombón a la boca. Al sentir como el chocolate se derretía entre su lengua y el paladar, unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Así, sin siquiera a esperar a acabárselo, tomó el segundo y luego un tercero.

Ya estaba por tomar el cuarto, cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente y Luna entró en la habitación.

–Hermanita, quería hablar con... ¡¿Pero qué cara...?!

–¡Hey! –chilló Lola cuando Luna le arrebató la caja de sopetón–, ¡eso era mío!

–Ya fue suficiente. Desde mañana estarás a dieta. Nada de dulces, ni sodas, ni ningún tipo de comida chatarra para ti.

–¡Tu no eres mi mamá!... ¡¿Quién te nombró a ti como la jefa de esta casa?!

–Nadie –respondió la otra de manera cortante y sin regresar a ver a su hermana pequeña–. Pero alguien tiene que evitar que esta familia se desmorone.

–Si sabes que actuar como Lori no hará que el regrese ¿verdad?

Luna se retiró sin querer contestar a ese ultimo comentario, y fue a encargarles a Leni y a Luan que la ayudaran a vigilar a Lola por si acaso esta pretendía volver a bajar a la cocina. Después arrojó los bombones a la basura al comprobar que estos estaban rancios.

* * *

Ya pasada la medianoche, cada una de las gemelas estaba acostada en su respectiva cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Lola miraba al techo pensativa mientras que, acurrucada entre sus cobijas, Lana seguía preguntándose si debía contarle o no a su hermana lo que vio esa misma tarde en la biblioteca.

–Lana…

–...

–Lana...

–Mhp… ¿Qué?

–... Nada.

–...

–Lana…

–¿Qué quieres?

–... ¿Cómo va tu _proyecto secreto_?

–... Mal.

–¿Qué pasó con la maqueta…, y los planos?

–¡¿Eh?!

–¿Que no salieron cómo esperabas?

–Espera, ¿cómo sabes que...?

–Lana somos gemelas. Te conozco mejor que nadie. ¿Crees que no sé que has estado tratando de...? Olvídalo. No fue mi intención entrometerme.

–...

–... Recuerdo... Que nos daba galletas con chispas de chocolate para que dejáramos de pelear todo el tiempo.

–… y ahora que no está ya ni peleamos por nada.

–Si… ¿Te conté que el me enseñó a leer?

–Como doscientas veces.

–... Lo extraño mucho.

–... Yo también.

–... Tu... ¿De veras crees que aun podría estar...?

–No quiero hablar de eso.

–Discúlpame.

–...

–Eh... ¿Tienes una galleta?

–No.

–... ¿Un chocolate?

–Tampoco.

–... Tengo hambre.

–Ya duérmete de una vez.

–Lana...

–…

–Lana…

Su gemela se sumergió bajo las sabanas sin ánimos de seguir charlando.

Pasaron otros diez minutos, y Lola se puso en pie y salió a hurtadillas de su habitación para bajar a la cocina aprovechando que a esa hora sus hermanas mayores ya estaban durmiendo.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la nevera queriendo buscar un pudín, tuvo que retroceder para dar espacio a un centenar de globos de múltiples colores que pasaron volando frente a ella y fueron a dar hasta el techo.

De inmediato descartó la posibilidad de que se tratara de alguna trampa plantada por una de sus hermanas para proteger sus sobras (como por ejemplo que los globos fueran a estallar y la bañaran en pintura o sangre de cerdo), si ya ni hacían eso desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Igual los globos quedaron en un plano secundario, comparados con la sorpresa tan desagradable que la hizo querer gritar histéricamente en vez de empezar a hipar como en realidad sucedió.

En uno de los compartimentos estaba Lindsey Sweetwater, su antigua rival de los certámenes de belleza infantiles y una de los tantos niños desaparecidos en Royal Woods. Su pequeño cuerpo cabía perfectamente en la estrecha zona naranja, debido a que estaba doblado de formas relativamente imposibles.

Lola perdió el apetito de un zarpazo y dejó escapar un silencioso eructo con gusto amargo.

Con mucha dificultad, el cuello roto de Lindsey giró trescientos sesenta grados haciendo crujir sus vertebras cervicales. Sus ojos coagulados apuntaron a Lola y sus labios muertos se curvaron en una mefistofélica sonrisa.

–Si sigues comiendo así no llegarás muy lejos en los concursos Lola –habló repentinamente su cadáver. De su boca salivaba un agua negruzca–. Te pondrás gorda y fea.

Nuevamente, Lola quiso gritar y salir corriendo a refugiarse en la habitación de mamá y papá, cuando entonces se congeló al sentir la fría respiración de alguien que estaba parado justo detrás de ella resoplándole en la nuca.

Lola se dio la vuelta des-pa-ci-to… Para encontrarse con Skippy, el amigo del taller de bicicletas de Lana. La mitad de su cara estaba corroída a dentelladas, así como apareció ese día flotando boca abajo en el pantano del parque Tall Trees.

–Hora de flotar _cuñis_ –dijo el con la jeta moviéndose en dos pedazos grotescamente desconectados.

–Nos fuimos flotando… –continuó Lindsey–. Pero si vienes con nosotros, también flotarás.

A Lola empezó a dolerle la cabeza y sus dientes le cosquillearon. En eso, el suero de un queso enmohecido situado detrás del mismo compartimento (y que tampoco debería estar ahí puesto que Lynn Sénior era muy meticuloso en no dejar que los alimentos se dañaran) se escurrió y tomó la forma de una rara masa gelatinosa que se adhirió al cuerpecito contorsionado de Lindsey conforme crecía gradualmente.

–Vas a flotar Lola, flotarás, flotarás, vas a flotar –siguió repitiendo Lindsey mientras iba disolviéndose hasta los huesos dentro de ese transparente moco palpitante que a su vez se fue tornando de un color morado rojizo–. ¡Vas a flotar!, ¡VAS A FLOTAR!, ¡VAS A FLOTAR!, ¡VAS A FLOTAR!, ¡VAS A FLOTAR!, ¡VAS A FLOTAR!, ¡VAS A FLOTAR!, ¡VAS A FLOTAR!, ¡VAS A FLOTAR!...

Lola tragó un nugget semidigerido que subió hasta su faringe, cerró la nevera de golpe y ahí si salió corriendo de la cocina. La masa sanguinolenta salió por entre las rendijas de la puerta del refrigerador formando un enorme charco en el piso.

–_Corre, corre que te alcanzo. Croack, croack, croack. Croack, croack, croack…_ –canturreó Skippy.

Se detuvo en el umbral del comedor, para ver horrorizada como esa cosa amorfa se hacia mucho más grande y se tragaba a Skippy cuya piel se derritió adentro como si fuera un helado.

–Has engordado _cuñada_ –dijo el chico en carne viva–. Con tantas ricas golosinas que te has comido resultarás mucho más apetitosa.

Skippy quedó reducido a un montón de sangre, tripas y huesos en el interior de la mancha voraz que creció hasta tocar el techo y se arrastró acechante hacia Lola claramente con intención de devorarla también.

La pequeña asustada, no tuvo mejor idea que correr a subir los escalones de dos en dos. Llegó hasta el único baño a encerrarse, aseguró la puerta y tapó las rendijas con toallas y trozos de papel higiénico para que la masa no pudiese pasar.

Justo entonces se acordó de que su familia también corría peligro y quiso salir a advertirles, cuando de repente escuchó venir un gorgoteó del desagüé de la bañera.

Suponiendo que eso en realidad era la cosa de la cocina que había entrado por el fregadero y se había arrastrado por las tuberías hasta allí, Lola se limitó a arrinconarse junto al inodoro para esperar su inevitable final.

–_No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño_… _Solo quería saludarte._

≪¡Pero que ra…!≫.

Intrigada se asomó a ver. El tapón salió disparado hacia el techo y un par de manos enguantadas se asomaron por la boca del desagüé.

–Está muy estrecho aquí. Déjame agrandarlo un poco.

Lola sintió un espasmo en el vientre e hipó y se cubrió la boca para contener otro amargo eructo.

Las dos manos deformaron el suelo de la tina abriendo un enorme agujero por el que un feo payaso sacó la cabeza.

–Aquí estoy –la saludó sacudiendo una mano. Con la otra señaló al hoyo–. Oye, creo que te gustará lo que hay aquí abajo.

Lola abrió la boca para gritar por ayuda, pero en su lugar emitió un sonido de asco al que le siguió una arcada.

–De nada te sirve correr pequeña mocosa –rió el payaso. Sus ojos eran amarillos como los del monstruo de la laguna negra, y sus dientes filosos y marrones como los del monstruo de la laguna negra–. Me apareceré en tus sueños, vendré muchas veces. Vuelve cuando quieras y no olvides traer a tus hermanas.

–¡MAMII! ¡PAPII! –estalló al no poder soportarlo más.

Ahí se oyeron unos golpes y Lana entró tras haber forcejeado exitosamente la puerta del baño seguida por sus padres y el resto de sus hermanas con excepción de Lynn.

–¡Lori! –sollozó la niña yendo a abrazarse a las piernas de su hermana más grande.

–Lo-Lo… Lo-Lo… Lo-Lo… ¡Lola! –tartamudeó Lori–. ¿Q-q-qué fue lo que p-p…?

–¿Qué es este desastre? –preguntó Rita pasando junto a las tollas desdobladas y los restos del papel.

–El pa... El pa... –balbuceó Lola señalando la tina.

–¿_El pa_? –repitió Lynn Sénior agachándose a ver.

–¡No papi! –quiso alertarlo su hija asomándose también, solo para darse cuenta de que el payaso ya se había ido y el agujero del desagüe había vuelto a su tamaño normal.

–¿Lola qué hay aquí? –volvió a preguntar Lynn Sénior.

_El payaso_, fue lo que intentó responder pero la peristalsis inversa le ganó y apenas alcanzó a ir a meter su cabeza en el inodoro para vomitar.

–¡BUAHG!... ¡BUAHG!... Ay, ay… ¡BUAHG!...

–Te dije que no comieras tanto –la regañó Luna–. A ver, déjame sujetarte el cabello.

_Fin del Flashback._

–Tierra a Lola… ¿Me escuchas?

–¿Ah?… Perdón. Dime Adrian.

–Te decía que cual pastel debo usar en la boda de la hija de Puga, si el de crema de mantequilla o el de li... Nha, olvídalo. ¿Ves?, no podemos hacer nada si tu no estás aquí para dirigirnos.

–Ahora tu escúchame bien –insistió Lola sobándose el abdomen al sentir un repentino dolor estomacal–. Confió en que harás un buen trabajo Adrian. Regresaré en unos días. Hasta entonces TU estás a cargo…, y por favor aleja esos pasteles de mi.

Lola agarró su bolso y salió a toda prisa de su establecimiento.


	7. Parte I: Ruidosas Sombras del Pasado (7)

**Capítulo 7: Luna Toma un Avión**

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres-Heathrow, Reino Unido, Diciembre de 2046.**

La empleada de la aerolínea miró incrédula a la otra mujer que esperaba impaciente del otro lado del mostrador. Llevaba puesta una gabardina ancha con un pañuelo envuelto alrededor de su cabeza y un par de lentes oscuros.

Se demoró un poco más de lo normal en completar el solicitado tramite, ya que antes quiso verificar –más de una vez– la autenticidad del pasaporte que tenía en mano.

Al hacerlo difícilmente pudo contener su entusiasmo.

–¡Ay por dios!, ¡ay por dios!, ¡si es usted!, ¡la famosa cantante y guitarrista Luna Loud!

–¡SHHHH...! –la silenció furiosamente y miró por encima de su hombro. Por suerte vio que no había nadie haciendo fila detrás de ella–. Si, soy yo, pero por favor baje la voz. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí y quiero que siga siendo un secreto.

–Oh, lo siento. Pero es que tome en cuenta que no todos los días se aparece una estrella del Rock and Roll por aquí.

–Si, si, ya se –dijo Luna examinando sus alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie más las hubiese escuchado–. Por favor atiéndame rápido si. Llevo algo de prisa.

–Entiendo… ¿Y a donde viaja?

–Michigan, Estados Unidos.

–¿Estados Unidos?... Creí que estaba en una gira por toda Europa.

–Viajo… Por asuntos personales. De hecho se trata de algo muy delicado y le repito: agradecería mucho si me ayuda a guardar el secreto. Ni siquiera los de la banda lo saben y tampoco quisiera que se arme un alboroto si mis fans se enteran que estoy por allá.

–Ah ya veo, y no se preocupe, será un placer ayudarle… Ehm…

–¿Qué?

–Disculpe, no se si sea un buen momento pero… ¿Sería mucho pedir si a cambio me regala un autógrafo para mis hijas? Es que a ellas les encanta su música, bueno a mi también, y en una semana cumplen años y... Usted sabe.

–Ah, ¿eso?. _No Problem _–asintió Luna poniéndose a buscar algo en su bolso–. Siempre vengo preparada para casos como este. Con tal de que no diga nada hasta le firmaré un disco a usted y a cada una. ¿Cómo se llaman las pequeñas?

–¡¿De veras?! Bueno a ver sus nombres son Ana, Amanda, Alondra y Alexandra. Son cuatrillizas.

–Ja, que curioso, todos sus nombres empiezan por A.

–Si, son mi adoración.

–Sabe… Ahora que me acuerdo bien, en mi familia todos nuestros nombres empezaban con la letra L. Bueno, casi todos exceptuando a mi madre cuyo nombre es Rita.

–¿Es cierto lo que dicen los medios?, ¿que usted creció en una familia grande y que tenía… Ocho, no, diez hermanas?

–Nueve en realidad –aclaró Luna–. Pero si éramos once hermanos en total: diez chicas contándome a mi, y un chico contando a...

–¿Le ocurre algo? –preguntó la empleada de la aerolínea al notar que una lagrima se asomaba por detrás de las gafas de sol de Luna y se deslizaba por su mejilla hasta perderse en su boca.

–Mi _bro_…

_Flashback._

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Enero de 2019.**

–¿Estás... Terminando conmigo? –gimoteó Luna a punto de romper en llanto.

–Solo digo que tal vez sería mejor si nos damos un tiempo –se explicó Sam apenada.

–¿Pero que hice mal? –inquirió Luna con lagrimas en sus ojos–. ¿Es que ya no me amas?

–No digas eso, claro que te amo. Es solo que... ¿Cómo decir esto?... Las cosas entre tu y yo ya no son como antes desde que... Bueno, tu sabes.

–No te entiendo.

–¿Por dónde empiezo?... El viernes pasado nos perdimos el concierto de Mick Swagger…

–Por que tuve que llevar a Lily al pediatra. La pobre estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

–Si, ya se, y lo entiendo; pero tu también considera que estuvimos haciendo fila por más de cuatro horas para comprar los boletos, y si tus padres no podían llevarla bien pudiste pedírselo a Lori. Estoy segura de que no habría tenido inconveniente en hacerte ese favor.

–… Es que no quise molestarla… Ella está demasiado ocupada preparándose para los exámenes de admisión en la universidad, y mamá y papá...

–Déjame continuar –la interrumpió Sam–. El domingo te estuve esperando en el cine y no llegaste. Tuve que ver la película yo sola. Freezer salía desnudo, y Gogeta y Broly peleaban en el reino cuántico de _Ant-Man_ o algo así. No sé, fue una decepción como me lo esperaba; pero se suponía que íbamos a aprovechar la ocasión para besarnos a oscuras.

–Ya te dije que lo sentía; pero tuve una emergencia familiar de ultimo momento. A Lucy se le perdió su inhalador adentro de las ventilas de nuevo, y ya sabes como se pone cuando...

–Respecto a Lucy ahora que lo mencionas, creo que deberían hacerla ver con un especialista. Digo, no vaya a ser que eso de que "tiene asma" se salga de control.

–Créeme que eso quisiera, pero...

–Pero está eso de la _familia grande y el presupuesto corto_, ya me sé ese discurso de memoria, lo que me lleva a lo siguiente. Desde que te metiste a trabajar medio tiempo como camarera ya casi ni salimos juntas, y tampoco has ido a los ensayos por cierto.

–Bueno, yo…

–Antes tocabas por que amabas la música. Ahora solo lo haces de vez en cuando por cualquier miseria que te puedan pagar en algún bar o club nocturno.

–¿Y para que crees que necesito el dinero? –le replicó Luna–. En casa tenemos muchos gastos, y Lucy no es la única que tiene problemas. A TODOS nos pegó muy duro lo que pasó y necesitamos terapia familiar urgentemente.

–Si, ya me había dado cuenta… ¿Lori siempre ha tartamudeado así?

–¡¿Tu que crees?!

–Discúlpame, discúlpame. No fue mi intención ofenderte.

–Está bien, pero ten más cuidado, sobre todo si por casualidad llegas a hablar con ella es mejor no hablarle de Lincoln. Está muy afectada.

–Como no. Yo también lo estaría.

–Detesto oírla tartamudear así. Parece Elmer Gruñón.

–Querrás decir Porky.

–¿Qué?

–Elmer Gruñón cecea, Porky es el tartamudo.

–Da igual… ¡Hey!, ¡¿se les perdió algo?!

Luna ahuyentó con una mirada inquisitoria a un par de alumnos curiosos que se detuvieron en medio del pasillo y siguió hablando con Sam.

–Como iba diciendo, no sé si es idea mía, pero tengo la impresión de que cree que la culpamos por todo lo sucedido.

–¿Y de donde sacó una idea tan absurda?

–Eso mismo pienso yo; y la actitud de mis padres con ella tampoco ayuda en nada. También recuerda que en el funeral Lynn… ¡Ay!, no me hagas hablar de Lynn. Esa niña me está volviendo loca. ¡A veces quisiera PARTIRLE LA…!

–¡Luna, baja la voz!

–Perdona… Es que yo también he estado muy estresada últimamente.

–¿Ves? A eso me refiero. Está bien que quieras ayudar a tu familia, pero tampoco tienes porque cargar con tantas responsabilidades. Hasta diría que has pretendido comportarte más como una madre que como una hermana o una hija, y ahí es donde me pregunto: ¿qué fue lo que pasó con la chica de la que me enamoré?… Has cambiado Luna.

–¡¿Y que esperabas?! –estalló ella esta vez si rompiendo en llanto–. ¡Mis padres están destrozados!, ¡¿y cómo no iban a estarlo?!, ¡a Lincoln le arrancaron el brazo como el ala de una mosca!

–Que horrible –acertó a decir la otra.

–Lori, ya te dije, tampoco es la de antes y Leni… ¡Diablos Sam, es Leni! Ella es como otra más de las pequeñas y debería ser la ultima de nosotras que tenga que lidiar con algo como esto. Eso solo me deja a mí. Entiende que en mi familia necesitamos de alguien que pueda hacerse cargo, que sea fuerte y nos ayude a salir adelante, sobre todo ahora que hay un maniático suelto que mata niños. ¡¿O es que también te tengo que recordar lo que le pasó a Tabby?!

–No hace falta. Si se que la encontraron en los contenedores de basura de Lactoland sin...

–¡No me lo recuerdes! –chilló Luna con los ojos enrojecidos y un mostacho de mocos deslizándose por arriba de su labio superior–, hace días que no duermo pensando que algo así podría pasarle a alguna de mis hermanas… Vivir en esta ciudad se ha vuelto una pesadilla… Esperaba… Esperaba que lo pudieras entender… Esperaba que me apoyaras en estos tiempos tan difíciles.

–Oh Luna –dijo Sam tomándola suavemente de las manos–. Créeme cuando te digo que cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Por eso pienso que esto es lo mejor para ambas.

–¡Si claro! –alegó queriendo soltarse–. ¡Vaya novia de mierda resultaste ser!

–Es en serio –insistió apretando su agarre–. Lo que quiero es darte tu espacio para que pongas tus ideas en orden y se puedan arreglar las cosas en tu casa, ya que ahora no estás en condiciones de llevar una relación seria y… Pues a este paso lo nuestro podría deteriorarse. Lo mejor es que por ahora sigamos siendo solo amigas; pero eso si, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

–Yo... Te necesito a ti –suplicó Luna entre sollozos.

–Y yo también necesito de ti –afirmó Sam–, pero antes está tu familia.

–… Tienes razón –se resignó secándose las lagrimas.

–Me alegra que lo entiendas.

Sam le devolvió su token de guitarra a Luna, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se despidió para ir a su siguiente clase.

Luna por su parte, fue a encerrarse en uno de los cubículos del baño de niñas: primero a llorar desconsoladamente por un buen rato. Después sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor que escondía en una de sus botas, y se pasó la ultima hora de clases fumando para relajarse un poco.

Necesitaba liberar tensión, si es que no quería que ni sus padres ni sus hermanas la vieran desmoronarse al llegar a casa por algo tan mundano como una relación fallida.

* * *

Al oír a la chicharra anunciando la hora de salida, Luna arrojó su cigarrillo al inodoro y jaló la cadena. Luego sacó un paquete de goma de mascar sabor menta de su otra bota, se metió una barra en la boca para disfrazar el aliento a tabaco y salió para ir de vuelta a su casillero por su mochila.

* * *

Ya en eso de las siete treinta, Luna estaba en la sala de estar de la casa Loud hablando con la policía por teléfono.

–Si jefe. Por favor llámeme si llega a saber algo... Espere, ella acaba de llegar justo ahora... Disculpe si llegué a molestarlo... Es que estaba preocupada, usted sabe... Si… Si, le prometo que no volverá a pasar… Gracias.

Luna colgó y miró enojada a Lynn Jr. quien acababa de entrar por la puerta principal.

–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó con voz disque autoritaria–. Te dije que te esperaba en _Vanzilla_ afuera del centro de aprendizaje.

–Estaba en las cajas de bateo practicando –contestó Lynn sin devolverle la mirada.

–No me mientas –la acusó Luna–. Estabas con Chandler, ¿no es así?

–… ¿Y si así fuera qué tiene de malo? Yo puedo salir con quien quiera.

–Pero no con ese muchacho que es una mala influencia para ti. Si hasta escuché que mata animales por diversión. No me sorprendería en nada si el tiene algo que ver con...

–Luna ya deja de decir estupideces. Ese solo es un rumor. No puedes acusar a nadie si no tienes pruebas.

–Puede ser… ¡Pero aun así te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a Chandler!

–¿Si sabes que solo eres dos años mayor que yo?

–¿Y?

–¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar ese jueguito de hacer de _mamá gansa_?

–¡Que no soy tu mamá!

–¿Entonces?

–Pero alguien tiene que poner orden en esta casa.

–Aja, y solo porque Mamá y papá no dejan de lloriquear por lo que le pasó a Lincoln, Lori se volvió una pusilánime que ni hablar bien puede, y Leni es una descerebrada ¿crees que tu...?

_¡Pow justo en la boca!_

La discusión culminó con una fuerte cachetada por parte de Luna a la ex deportista castaña.

–Ve a tu habitación ahora mismo –ordenó manteniéndose firme–. No quiero volverte a ver en lo que queda de la noche.

–¡VETE AL INFIERNO! –gritó Lynn subiendo las escaleras–, ¡TE ODIO, LAS ODIO A TODAS!

Luna suspiró y salió a rodear la casa para vigilar que Lynn no se fuese a escapar por la ventana. De paso aprovechó la vuelta para verificar que puertas y ventanas estuviesen bien aseguradas como les había dicho papá un millón de veces. Con lo que estaba pasando en la actualidad no estaba demás ser precavido.

Cuando terminó con su segunda ronda fue a los escalones de la puerta que daba al jardín trasero a arrimarse sobre la baranda de madera.

≪Ya quiero ver que intentes escaparte LJ –pensó mientras se encendía otro cigarrillo–. Donde te vea aterrizar yo brincaré y te atraparé sin ningún esfuerzo, te doblaré como a una silla plegable y me sentaré sobre ti≫.

–_¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! _–oyó que ladraba su perro.

–¿Qué pasa Charles? –protestó por lo cansada que estaba de ese día.

–_¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau!... ¡Guau!... Rrrrr…_

Luna miró hacia el mismo punto donde el pitbull terrier gruñía y aullaba amenazante desde su caseta, y vio que una urraca estaba queriendo sacar algo de debajo del enraizado del árbol grande del jardín de atrás. La iluminación no era lo suficientemente clara para ver exactamente lo que el pajarraco trataba de llevarse –probablemente para armar su nido–, pero al entrecerrar sus ojos pudo notar que era una vieja revista con un logo de Ace Savvy.

–¿Eh? ¡Oye tu!

Luna saltó la baranda y corrió a espantar al avechucho con Charles yendo a respaldarla.

–¡Shu!, ¡shu! ¡Largo de aquí!

La urraca le graznó agresivamente y se alejó volando dejándose la historieta atrás. Luna la recogió molesta por como había desgarrado una de las esquinas con su pico.

Después miró al árbol de donde la había sacado, y ahí recordó tristemente que tiempo atrás era ocupado por un niño de cabellos blancos que gustaba de sentarse a su sombra a leer comics.

≪¿Por qué habrá olvidado esto aquí? ≫, se preguntó cabizbaja.

Pero al percatarse de que la revista era más gruesa de lo que debería ser, y que bajo esta había otra cosa que no esperaba encontrar fue que obtuvo su respuesta.

≪Demonios Linc, y tu que te preocupabas por ser _demasiado predecible_≫.

Y al advertir el hoyo por el que la urraca había metido la cabeza, el cual fácilmente podría confundirse con la madriguera de un conejo, se agachó a examinar su interior tras sacar inteligentemente una simple hipótesis.

≪Tal y como lo sospeché, un escondite secreto –rió al confirmar con una rápida mirada que tenía razón–. Bien pensado _bro_≫.

Empezó por repasar las otras tres revistas para adultos que encontró apiladas adentro de una bolsa de plástico. Ediciones algo viejas y muy distantes entre un mes y otro, pero con fotos lo suficientemente llamativas siendo eso lo más importante.

≪Así te quería agarrar puerco≫.

Igual se encogió de hombros y no se escandalizó como lo habrían hecho Lori o Lola de haber dado con aquel tesoro escondido. Total no era nada que un preadolescente que recién empezaba a madurar no se hubiera molestado en ocultar con tanta cautela viviendo en una casa llena de mujeres. Hasta acertó a hacerse a la idea de que en un futuro hipotético, si Lincoln hubiera llegado a cumplir su misma edad, tampoco se hubiera sorprendido al hallar la típica caja de zapatos con una bolsita de marihuana y media decena de porros ya armados adentro.

Con tantas hermanas volviéndolo loco constantemente, más raro se le hacía que no haya intentado recurrir a medidas tan extremas mientras aun estaba vivo.

Los secretos de la _cueva de las maravillas _no acababan ahí. En otro rincón vio un six pack de cerveza incompleto, con apenas dos argollas libres. Ahí Luna se imaginó el cómico y evidente escenario en que Lincoln y Clyde –suponiendo que compartía su secreto con este otro– brindaban cada uno con una lata en mano y escupían el liquido con repudio nada más dar el primer sorbo.

≪Estos niños≫.

La cuestión era que de donde sacaron cerveza un par de menores de edad, y la respuesta le llegó tan rápido como se acordó de que Flip también la surtía de cigarrillos sin preguntar mientras tuviera dinero con que pagarle.

≪Esa sucia rata malandrina… Bueno, tampoco tiene caso dejar que se desperdicien≫.

Y como haciendo de cuenta que esa fue una especie de regalo que su hermano le envió desde el cielo, dejó en su lugar las revistas (a las que dada su orientación sexual también podría sacarles algo de provecho más tarde) y sacó las cervezas decidiéndose a pasar lo que quedaba de la noche bebiendo y olvidarse de todo.

–A tu salud hermanito –brindó destapando la primera lata.

La cerveza estaba tibia por lo guardado, como solo a los británicos inexplicablemente les podía gustar, pero el gusto a alcohol seguía por ahí de modo que se la alzó saboreando lo menos posible.

Al acabar aplastó la lata vacía de un pisotón y se arrimó al tronco del árbol en lo que destapaba la segunda.

Cuando fue por la tercera repitió la misma acción y se dejó caer sobre el pasto.

A mitad de la cuarta ya había empezado a llorar patéticamente.

–Hay _bro_, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Sin ti, nuestra casa va a terminar cayéndose a pedazos.

Dicho esto infló los cachetes y sopló un eructo anhelado hace dos latas y media.

–No me contradigas niño –siguió–. Lori ya lo había dicho antes, hay un equilibrio muy delicado aquí y desde que te fuiste todo se ha ido al caño… Ah, ¿no me crees? A ver dime ¿quién nos dirigía a todas cuando ella no podía o no quería hacerlo? Por supuesto que tu, si eras como su segundo al mando; pero ese fue nuestro primer error. Se suponía que ese debía ser mi trabajo desde el principio, por que ya sabemos que Leni siempre estuvo absuelta de ese deber… Hay, si yo tuviera la mitad de la fuerza de voluntad que tu tenías para aguantarnos quizá otro gallo cantaría… Y ahora que se te ocurrió morirte tan joven, me doy cuenta de que sin tu ayuda mamá y papá ya no dan más, Lori ya no puede mantener todo bajo control y yo soy un completo desastre de persona que lo arruina todo y no podría ni cuidar una planta artificial por que se marchitaría… Nos haces falta... Me haces mucha falta.

Luna dejó lo que quedaba de la ultima lata a un lado y se pasó una mano por el rostro, cuando en eso oyó a la puerta de la casa vecina abriéndose y cerrándose seguida por el sonido de unos pasos acompañados por los rechinidos de unas rueditas.

–Viejo testarudo –refunfuñó poniéndose de pie.

Luna salió al frente de su casa, miró a ambos lados de la acera y divisó la silueta de su vecino quien se iba alejando. Como ya se lo imaginó, el anciano llevaba puesta su gabardina encima, tenía su caña de pescar en mano y arrastraba consigo su hielera.

–¡Hey!, ¡señor Quejón!, ¡señor Quejón! –lo llamó corriendo tras el.

El hombre detuvo su paso y esperó a que Luna lo alcanzara.

–Señor Quejón… –jadeó exhausta deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de la hielera–. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirle que no puede ir de pesca nocturna? Recuerde que hay toque de queda. No querrá pasar la noche en la cárcel otra vez, ¿o si?

Las nubes despejaron el cielo permitiendo que la luz de la luna llena iluminara a aquella silueta oculta bajo la supuesta gabardina, la cual regresó a verla.

Luna dio un paso atrás inconscientemente, antes incrédula por como sus propios sentidos la habían engañado, pero también impresionada por lo bien logrado que estaba el disfraz de la persona que tenía frente a ella.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue la loca idea de que estuvieran rodando una escena de la secuela ya anunciada –ahí en su vecindario– y ella nunca llegó a enterarse. Miró de reojo, buscando a algo o a alguien de algún equipo de filmación, y paró las orejas, esperando oír que –quizá Coryn Hardy o James Wan– le gritaran _¡corte!_ y salieran a reclamarle por ir a meterse en el escenario.

Como eso nunca pasó, apenas si pudo retroceder otro paso más.

–Eh… Excelente cosplay –rió Luna, algo nerviosa–. ¿Vienes de una convención o…, o eres de esos que se disfrazan y andan por las calles asustando a la gente de noche para que los graben y suban los videos a internet?

≪¡¿Pero que hacía en casa del señor Quejón?! ¡¿Le habrá pedido usar el teléfono o el baño?!≫.

–Te equivocas –carraspeó aquel tipo disfrazado–. Todo lo que ves es muy real.

–Buena actuación amigo –lo felicitó Luna, retrocediendo otros dos pasos–. Pero lo mejor será que te vayas de aquí. Este no es el lugar apropiado para hacer ese tipo de bromas.

–Este año he tenido una muy buena cosecha –siguió actuando el extraño sujeto–. ¿Quieres ver?

El Recolector se inclinó de lado para abrir su hielera, metió su mano adentró, revolvió su contenido y sacó un par de…

–Mira, tengo riñones.

–… Que buen material –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Luna, quien además estaba empezando a impacientarse–. Pero en serio ya lárgate. Vas a poner a la gente más nerviosa de lo que ya está.

Al oír esto el Recolector tiró la guadaña que Luna había confundido erróneamente con una caña de pesca enojado, se acercó a agarrarla de la muñeca con brusquedad y a depositar los riñones en la palma de su mano.

–¡Asco! –gritó tirándolos de una sacudida en el momento en que verificó por su tacto y aroma que se trataban de órganos reales–. Te estás pasando de la raya. ¿Qué son?, ¿riñones de vaca o de cerdo?

–Deberías de tener un poco más de respeto niña –la reprendió el hombre de overol–. Esos de ahí son los riñones de Risas.

A Luna se le erizó la piel, al recordar las noches que pasó en vela consolando a Luan cuando hacia unas tres semanas atrás leyeron en el periódico que Risas, su amiga de la escuela de payasos, fue encontrada muerta detrás del Mall con un par de heridas profundas en los costados de su abdomen.

El Recolector volvió a buscar en su hielera y sacó un par de putrefactas orejas humanas con las que empezó a jugar poniéndoselas a los lados de su cabeza.

–Estas son las orejas de Polly Pain –dijo–. ¿Te gustan?

A Luna se le heló la sangre y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Esa misma tarde, al pasar por cigarrillos, vio como se armaba todo un alboroto afuera de Flip's: Comida y Combustible desde la comodidad de _Vanzilla_. Se enteró poco después que el ministerio de salubridad había ido a inspeccionar el establecimiento debido a las constantes denuncias de un fétido aroma proveniente de los baños. Cuando las autoridades revisaron la cisterna, por fin hallaron los restos despedazados en descomposición de Polly. Escuchó que a su cabeza le faltaba el cuero cabelludo y tenía dos enormes marcas de desgarre a lado y lado.

–Y este… –continuó el Recolector sacando un corazón recubierto de sangre hecha granizado–. Es el corazón de Haiku.

Luna soltó un grito de espanto y una alarma de peligro inminente se activó en su cabeza. Al otro día de la noche de brujas pasada, la amiguita de Lucy apareció en el estacionamiento de la Hamburguesa del Eructo con el torax desnudo y completamente destazado.

–Tu...

–Espera –rió el horrible sujeto–, guardé lo mejor para el final.

El Recolector hurgó más profundo en la hielera con las dos manos, y para horror de Luna sacó la cabeza decapitada de su amiga Tabby. Lo único que no se pudo encontrar de ella en los contenedores de basura de Lactoland. Con esto ya no le quedaba ninguna duda.

–¡Tu!

Luna visualizó la siguiente escena del filme. Ella saldría corriendo desenfrenada a pedir ayuda pero nadie la oiría; y entretanto el Recolector recogería su guadaña, la alcanzaría y se la clavaría en el pecho, la abriría con un corte limpio mientras aun seguía consciente y cosecharía sus órganos. Pero primero ella perdería el control de sus esfínteres y se defecaría encima.

≪Y luego irá por mis hermanas a terminar el trabajo≫, concluyó con el miedo apoderándose de su ser.

Se giró esperando inútilmente a que una patrulla –de esas que nunca aparecen cuando se las necesita, pero que si llegan a tiempo cuando los jóvenes solo quieren divertirse– pasará de casualidad… Pero nada.

Justo cuando creyó que se empezaría a rodar la escena de la matanza, fue que la vio. Esculpida en cerámica, adornando el césped perfectamente recortado del jardín de los Yates.

No supo por que, en sus ojos perlados y sabios halló cierto confort que la hizo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

≪¿Dónde he visto a esa tortuga antes?≫.

En ese instante, algo mucho más fuerte se apoderó de Luna. El deseo de proteger a la familia que le quedaba a como de lugar, sumado a un hirviente sentimiento de furia y una recién exteriorizada sed de venganza. Si esa era la noche en que iba a morir, no lo haría sin dar pelea ahora que estaba en presencia del asesino que había estado aterrorizando a Royal Woods.

–Tu mataste a todos esos niños –gruñó frunciendo el ceño y una vena se marcó en su frente–. ¡Tu mataste a mi hermano!

–¿Hablas del dueño de este otro brazo?

El Recolector soltó la cabeza de Tabby, la chutó hacia Luna quien la esquivó con un rápido movimiento, y sacó un brazo mutilado que sacudió juguetonamente para saludarla.

–Hijo de perra –lo insultó Luna viendo que ese era el brazo opuesto al que Leni halló ese día en la alcantarilla. Incluso conservaba su infaltable reloj digital con el que cronometraba sus planes.

–Lenguaje Luna –se burló el Recolector, e hizo algo que la hizo enojar todavía más. Le dio una buena mordida al bracito como si fuera una pierna de pavo de las que venden en los parques de diversiones.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, sacó un harapiento calzoncillo rojo de su bolsillo –puro algodón, dos mil hilos contados, sin ribetes elásticos– y lo usó para limpiarse la boca.

≪¡Su trusa de la victoria! ≫.

–¿Quieres? –le habló el Recolector con la boca llena ofreciéndole el brazo de su hermano muerto.

Luna rugió internamente y salió disparada a taclear al Recolector sin que el pudiera hacer algo para defenderse, pateó la guadaña hasta el otro lado de la calle y corrió a tomar la tortuga de cerámica.

La figura pesaba entre cinco y siete kilos, pero fácilmente la podía levantar con una sola mano siendo ella la más fuerte y ágil de las diez hermanas Loud y no Lynn.

El Recolector intentó reincorporarse e ir por su guadaña, pero Luna saltó sobre el y le aplastó la ingle con una rodilla y las costillas con la otra.

–Te voy a matar –avisó agarrándole del cuello–. No me importa si me meten a la cárcel. Mi vida ya está arruinada por tu culpa, y por eso voy a matarte.

Luna ejerció todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el Recolector, le apretó la yugular, levantó a la tortuga en el aire y se la estrelló violentamente en medio de los ojos.

–¡ESO FUE POR LINCOLN!

El Recolector aulló adolorido y fulminó con la mirada a Luna quien no se hizo esperar para asestarle un segundo, tercer, cuarto y quinto golpe consecutivo en el mismo punto.

–¡ESA FUE POR LOS OTROS NIÑOS Y SUS FAMILIAS!, ¡ESA FUE POR HACER LLORAR A MI MAMÁ Y A LENI!, ¡ESA FUE POR TRAUMATIZAR A LORI Y A LOLA!, ¡ESA FUE POR PONER TRISTES A MI PAPÁ Y A LUAN!

Por mucho daño que recibió, el Recolector siguió luchando por zafarse, pero Luna no iba a parar hasta partirle el cráneo como a un melón.

–¡ESA FUE POR ENFERMAR A LUCY!... ¡ESA FUE PORQUE YA NO PUEDO DEJAR DE FUMAR!... ¡Y ESA FUE POR QUE SAM ROMPIÓ CONMIGO!

El Recolector trató de empujar a Luna de un manotazo, pero esta le pisó los dedos y le asestó otro golpe cargado de furia.

–¡MIERDA, YA MUERETE!, ¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ MALDITO INFELIZ!

Luna se limpió las lagrimas y la sangre salpicada de su rostro con el antebrazo. La cara del Recolector sudaba pintura blanca, su boca estaba torcida en una roja mueca vampiresa, sus ojos brillaron como un par de centellantes monedas de plata.

El brillo, entre plateado y naranja, la cegó momentáneamente. Suficiente para que el Recolector pudiera quitársela de encima y huir.

Fue por un breve momento, que Luna creyó percibir algo diferente, detrás de la cara del Recolector y sus ojos plateados, una forma verdadera y definitiva. Pero su visión no podía captar lo que estaba viendo.

Una zarpa voló hacia su cara y Luna consiguió inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, a tiempo, pero las uñas le trazaron una triple cicatriz en el ojo.

El Recolector la apartó de un codazo, la levantó de la camisa y la arrojó a un charco de lodo. La cara de Luna se sumergió en el fango, tragó y escupió una poca de tierra y forcejeó hasta que consiguió sentarse.

El Recolector la miró levantarse sosteniendo aun a la tortuga de cerámica que en ningún momento llegó a soltar. La sangre brotaba en hilos de su frente abollada y bajaba por entre sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre y dolor.

–No debiste meterte con mi hermano –dijo Luna riendo como toda una desquiciada, acercándose dispuesta a terminar con lo que empezó. Tenía el cuerpo echo leña pero una voluntad de pelear inquebrantable–. Hasta aquí llegaste.

El Recolector giró en redondo con gracia ágil y suave y corrió dando tumbos y una vuelta de carro a zambullirse en una boca de tormenta cercana. Al llegar persiguiéndolo ahí, más de ese raro brillo cegó a Luna y la hizo retroceder.

–¡LAS VOY A MATAR! –se oyó rugir a una voz que parecía todo menos humana desde el interior de la alcantarilla, conforme esa luz se iba extinguiendo y el eco de algo que se iba arrastrando por el drenaje cobraba distancia.

* * *

Luna se despertó estremeciéndose, sentada bajo el árbol de Lincoln. Recordaba haber caído dormida ¿hacía cuanto? Medio, uno, máximo dos minutos. Pero la pesadilla con el payaso disfrazado como el Recolector parecía haber durado mucho más. Y es que todo había sido un sueño.

O al menos eso creyó hasta sentir un ardor en la cara.

–¡Oh, dios mío! –gimió al tocarse las tres cicatrices en el ojo.

≪No, no, no, no, no… Esto tiene que tener una explicación… Ya sé, seguro la urraca regresó para vengarse≫.

Cogió la lata de cerveza a medio acabar, olfateó la boquilla, e igual regó el césped con ella vaciándola estuviera echada a perder o no.

–¡Oh, dios mío! –chilló otra vez al notar lo sucias que estaban sus ropas y el camino de sus propias huellas enlodadas.

–¡Loud! –oyó que gritaba el señor Quejón asomándose por su ventana–. ¡Le voy a decir a tus padres que estuviste violando el toque de queda y además te vi fumando y bebiendo!

El viejo cerró la ventana de un portazo, pero a Luna no le importaron sus amenazas.

Buscó aceleradamente el encendedor y la cajetilla dentro de su bota…, y la arrugó frustrada al encontrarla vacía.

Sacó entonces el paquetito de goma de mascar…, y lo arrojó por arriba de la cerca al encontrarlo vacío también y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

Charles se acercó a lamerla cariñosamente al verla hecha un manojo de nervios, y Luna ahí decidió seguir el consejo que ella misma solía darle a sus hermanos cuando estos tenían problemas. Consejo que casi había olvidado. Sencillo, pero efectivo.

≪No importa que tan malo esté todo. No olvides que la vida es mejor cantando≫.

–_Tengo el virus del rock no voy a curarlo…_

_Fin del Flashback._

– _Sigue el corazón si en verdad sueñas con algo…_

–¿Dijo Spa Royal Woods? –regresó a preguntar el taxista al pasar junto a un enorme y desgastado letrero que daba la bienvenida a la ciudad.

–Si –respondió Luna desde el asiento del pasajero.

–¿Va a revivir su niñez allá?

–Algo por el estilo. Solo voy a saludar a unos viejos fantasmas.

Miró por la ventana…, y volteó su cabeza al instante pretendiendo no haber visto a un payaso parado al costado de la carretera sosteniendo un manojo de globos con una mano y saludándola con la otra.

–_¡JA JA JA ja ja ja ja…! _

En lo que restó del viaje, procuró mantener su vista al frente con afán de ignorar también el globo de color purpura con una clara advertencia escrita en letras fosforescentes que apareció a su derecha.

_¡REGRESA AHORA!_


	8. Parte I: Ruidosas Sombras del Pasado (8)

**Capítulo 8: Leni Pasa a Tomar el Te**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Diciembre de 2046.**

Leni caminó por el sendero que conducía hacia el Nro. 1216 de la Avenida Franklin. A su izquierda y a su derecha quedaban tan solo los terrenos baldíos en donde antes se alzaban las residencias vecinas. El boomerang y el frisbee seguían colgados en el tejado. En la planta baja las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas.

≪Aquí vamos≫.

Subió al porche y alargó su mano para tocar el timbre, pero la retiró de inmediato al recordar instantáneamente que no debía hacer eso a no ser que quisiera recibir una descarga eléctrica.

≪Eso estuvo cerca≫, se dijo a si misma, y llamó a la puerta golpeando suavemente con sus nudillos.

Como no hubo respuesta decidió marcharse, en el fondo considerando que tal vez sería mejor así.

–¿Si, en que puedo ayudarla?

Leni dejó escapar el aliento con brusquedad y se regresó a ver a quien había salido a recibirla. No era su madre por cierto.

De pie en el umbral, estaba un anciano robusto de largas barbas blancas apoyándose sobre una andadera. La viva imagen de un alegre y vivaracho Papá Noel; solo que con una levantadora puesta en vez del traje rojo y un par de pantuflas de conejito en lugar de las botas.

–Perdone usted –se disculpó Leni–. Creo que me equivoqué de casa.

Y empezó a alejarse, pero luego regresó ante la mirada confusa del abuelo.

–No, yo no me equivoqué de casa –dijo–. Como que creo que usted se equivocó de casa. ¿Esta no es la casa de la señora Loud?

–¿Loud? –repitió el señor–. ¿Habla de Rita Loud?

–Si –ratificó Leni–. ¿Usted la conoce?

–Por supuesto, si antes éramos vecinos cuando yo vivía en una casa que estaba justo aquí al lado.

–¿Eh?

≪Un momento, ¿no será que…? Nha≫.

De todos modos Leni lo miró un poquito más de cerca por si las dudas, y al reconocerlo abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó boquiabierta. En su vida creyó que volvería a ver a esa persona.

–Señor Quejón –exclamó atónita–, está...

Justo ahí se tapó la boca avergonzada antes de soltar un comentario indebido.

–¿Estoy que?

≪Impresionante, se ve bastante bien conservado para su edad. Si apenas parece que máximo tiene unos ochenta y tantos≫.

–Espere –siguió el anciano elevando una mano temblante detrás de su cabeza–, olvidé encender mi audífono. Estos viejos oídos míos ya no son lo que eran antes.

Leni exhaló un suspiro de alivio, contenta de que su antiguo vecino no alcanzara a escucharla.

–¿Dijo que buscaba a Rita Loud? –volvió a preguntar.

–Señor Quejón, soy yo, Leni. ¿Se acuerda de mi?

–¿Leni?, ¿Leni Loud? –se inclinó hacia delante acomodándose sus gafas y entrecerró los ojos para ver detenidamente a la mujer rubia–. Pero que me parta un rayo, si es usted. Vaya, han pasado tantos años.

–Me alegra volver a verle señor Quejón –le sonrió Leni–. Estaba de paso y como que quería hacerle una rápida visita a mi mamá.

–Oh, siento ser el portador de malas noticias –explicó gentilmente–. Pero temo que su madre se encuentra en un lugar mejor ahora.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Si, en la Casa de Retiro Cañón Sunset.

–Ah.

–Pero tampoco creo que le quede mucho tiempo –concretó–. Tal vez debería ir a ver como está.

–Si, debería –jadeó Leni reponiéndose aun del susto.

–Hay, esa pobre mujer ha sufrido tanto. No me extraña que haya querido dejar este lugar que le trajo tanta miseria. Primero perdió a dos de sus hijos, después quedó viuda al poco tiempo, y por si fuera poco sus hijas restantes la fueron abandonando conforme crecían.

Leni se encogió esperando a que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara por la muy acertada acusación del Señor Quejón.

–Santo dios, está pálida. Cuanto lo siento, no quise... Por favor pase, le serviré un te.

–No se preocupe –dijo Leni, quien si estaba tan pálida como un vidrio empañado a través del cual es imposible mirar.

≪De hecho no me vendría mal un te y una silla≫.

–No es ninguna molestia –insistió el señor Quejón con calidez–. Adelante, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

_Flashback._

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Mayo de 2018.**

≪¡Ay no –se lamentó Leni internamente–, lo hice de nuevo!≫.

Esa era noche en que todos cenarían juntos. Habían catorce lugares en total; doce reservados para los señores Loud y sus hijas, uno para las visitas, y uno que había permanecido vacío por unos seis meses.

–Leni, ¿qué haces? –inquirió mamá en el momento en que, mientras ayudaba a poner la mesa, la vio poniendo un treceavo plato en ese mismo lugar. Su ceño comenzó a fruncirse.

Todos se paralizaron. Leni lo hizo sintiéndose indefensa.

≪Linky≫, era en lo único que podía pensar. Quería llorar, pero el miedo a que su madre perdiera los estribos y le gritara hasta del mal del que se iba a morir por ser tan tonta se lo impedía.

–Tonta –musitó precisamente Lynn Jr. Lynn padre la oyó claramente al entrar llevando la bandeja de goulash pero no la reprendió. Luna si le clavó una mirada amenazante.

Lori había querido ir en su defensa, pero no pudo por que sin saberlo empezó a temblar por el frio que emanaba ese lugar.

A Leni lo que le temblaron fueron los labios y en sus ojos sintió un picor cuando…

–Lori, ¿Clyde no iba a quedarse a cenar hoy? –alcanzó a improvisar Luan.

–¿Clyde estuvo aquí hoy? –preguntó Rita. Parecía que había recobrado la calma. Algo.

≪Bravo≫, elogió la mayor a su otra hermana mentalmente.

–Si –afirmó Lori siguiéndole el juego a Luan–. E-estuv-vo c-conmigo ayu… Ayudándome a rep-p-p… Ayudándome a rep-p-p-p… Pero ya se fue hace c-como d-dos horas.

–Oh, bueno –resopló Rita–. Sentémonos a comer.

Entretanto Luna se acercó a retirar el ultimo plato delicadamente.

–¿Estás bien _sis_? –preguntó, además de indicarle con un ademan que el peligro ya había pasado.

–¿Hum? Claro que si –contestó Leni, esbozando una alegre sonrisa: falsa como la puñalada de Yao Cabrera.

Como experta en la materia, Luan fue la primera en percatarse de esto; pero no más rápido que todos los demás. Leni no engañaba a nadie.

* * *

Su fachada se vino abajo antes del postre, aunque no hubo postre.

Para el resto de las cuatro mayores, al menos, era evidente que aun no había superado su duelo –si es que alguna llegó a superarlo–. Era cuestión de fijarse en pequeños detalles, como Lori que un día empezó a notar que usaba más base de la que debería usar. En un ocasión Luan, en otra Luna, y en una tercera las dos la sorprendieron de lejos mirando con tristeza cierta foto enmarcada arriba de la chimenea. Las gemelas una vez la encontraron afuera, sentada en el pasto en el espacio que había entre la casa y el garaje, acariciando suavemente la huella de pintura anaranjada rodeada por otras diez huellas de distintos colores estampadas sobre la pared. Tampoco se mostraba tan entusiasta cuando se enteraba de alguna oferta en el Mall, aunque si iba, y para la mala impresión de sus hermanas parecía que también había empezado a perder el apetito.

Y ese día, en sus ojos se notaba lo agotada que estaba.

Durante su turno en Reinningers, el hijo de la señora Carmichael se acercó a ella usando una mascada como capa e inocentemente le preguntó cuando volvería su hermano para jugar a los súper héroes. Leni le sonrió apenada y le acarició la cabeza. Después, cuando estaba atendiendo a un cliente le dio por equivocación dos mil dólares de cambio en lugar de veinte. Fiona y Miguel quisieron sacar la cara por ella, prometiendo reponer el dinero con el mismo salario que recibían. Mas su jefa la despidió en el acto.

Su forma de actuar no era para menos. Leni amaba incondicionalmente a toda su familia, y pensar que había perdido a uno de sus adorados hermanitos a manos de alguien tan malvado como para haberlo despedazado y llevarse la mayor parte del cuerpo la estaba encaminando a una espiral de depresión.

Desde luego que Lynn Sénior y Rita ignoraban por completo estas alertas al estar tan ausentes rumiando su propio dolor.

–_Sis_, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Luna en momento dado.

–Si, estoy bien –respondió sin levantar la vista.

–No has tocado tu plato –dijo Luan señalando la cantidad considerablemente pequeña que se había servido.

–No tengo hambre.

–¿Q-quieres que te p-prepare un smoothy? –se ofreció Lori comedidamente.

–No gracias –volvió a responder exhalando un suspiro–. ¿Me puedo retirar? Estoy muy cansada y quiero irme a dormir.

–Claro hija –dijo Lynn Sénior distraídamente–. Puedes retirarte.

Leni se levantó de la mesa y subió a su cuarto dejando a Lori, Luna y Luan (y claro a las cinco menores) aun más preocupadas.

* * *

Al ponerse el camisón, Leni entró al baño a enjuagarse la cara. Cerró la llave del grifo y un par de lagrimas cayeron sobre el lavado.

Se miró en el espejo, para apreciar una desastrosa cara carente de color por la falta de base. Nada que envidiarle a Lucy. Un par de bolsas ojerosas colgaban alrededor de sus orbitas oculares.

–_Leni..._

Retrocedió de un brinco, y giró a mirar a la puerta del baño pero nadie estaba allí.

–_Leni…_ –oyó otra vez a ese susurro, salir del sumidero.

Sacudió la cabeza como para despejarse, y volvió a inclinarse con curiosidad arrugando la nariz al percibir un olor desagradable surgiendo del agujero.

–_Ayúdanos._

Leni ahogó una exclamación. Había, si, una voz femenina adolescente. Antes pensó que podía ser un estremecimiento de las tuberías…, o su propia imaginación.

–_Ayúdanos por favor _–suplicó de pronto una segunda voz. Esta vez perteneciente a un chico.

–_Aquí abajo_ –habló una tercera más infantil.

Sin tener idea de lo que hacía, se inclinó otro poco más.

–_Ayúdanos Leni._

–¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien ahí?

–_Soy Carol Pingrey_ –respondió la voz de la chica.

–_Rusty Spokes_ –dijo la del joven.

–_Beau Yates_ –le siguió la del niño.

–_El payaso nos trajo aquí_ –siguió hablando la de Carol–. _Todos flotamos._

–_Estamos muertos_ –aclaró la de Beau.

Los ecos de las tuberías callaron en una serie de gorgoteos ahogados; y de repente una burbuja roja brotó del agujero y le estalló en un chorro de sangre a propulsión en su propia cara, salpicando la losa, el espejo y el empapelado.

En la mesa de los grandes todos alcanzaron a escuchar un agudo grito de terror. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, Lynn Sénior les ordenó a su esposa e hijas que se abstuvieran de moverse de donde estaban antes de subir corriendo las escaleras para ir en ayuda de Leni.

–¡Leni! –entró acudiendo a sus gritos–, ¿qué te pasa?

–¡PAPÁ! –berreó ella pasándose ambas manos por el rostro con unas fuertes ganas de vomitar.

–Por dios, ¿qué sucede?

–¡El lavado papá! –reincidió perturbada–. ¡El lavado!

–¿Qué hay con el lavado?

Leni vio a su padre –con una mezcla de espanto, perplejidad y repulsión– poniendo las manos sobre la loza ensangrentada como si nada. A el, el más miedoso de los Loud manchándose los dedos de sangre y no estaba gritando como una niñita.

–¿Qué pasó hija? –volvió a preguntar el hombre. Le vio mancharse los nudillos y la línea de la palma–. ¿Por qué gritaste?

Otro de sus espontáneos, pero oportunos arrebatos de sensatez le avisó que por alguna extraña razón su padre no podía ver la misma sangre que ella. O traducido al castellano:

≪Finalmente ha pasado Leninita. Has perdido la razón≫.

– … Había... Había una araña –mintió intuyendo que nadie le creería lo que realmente vio–. Una araña enorme.

–¡AAAAHH!, ¡ARAÑA!... –ahora si gritó como niñita–. Eh, quiero decir, ¿araña?, ¿dónde?

–Salió del desagüe y… –continuó mintiendo–, y se volvió a meter por ahí.

–Esta casa es muy vieja. Tiene cañerías profundas –explicó Lynn Sénior volviéndose a asomar al lavado luego de hacer merito por recobrar la compostura. Si se inclinaba más y su frente tocaba el espejo y se manchaba de sangre la piel, ella se desmayaría ahí mismo–. No te preocupes, no hay nada ahí. Ya vete a la cama.

–_Je je je je je je… Saluda a tus hermanas Leni_ –resonó otra voz en el sumidero en cuanto el señor Loud salió del baño dejándolos a solas. Era una voz nueva y aberrante que sonaba ahogada y viejísima, pero con una corrupta alegría reptando en ella–. _Muy pronto flotaran aquí abajo con sus amigos. Todos flotamos aquí. Dile a las chicas que Lincoln les envía saludos, diles que las echa de menos. Dile a Lori que la verá muy pronto, dile que estará esperándola en el armario una noche de estas… Je je je je je je…_

Leni retrocedió dando traspiés y se sentó en una esquina asustada al oír de nuevo los gorgoteos de antes.

– _Je je je... Morirán. Morirán si tratan de combatir contra mí_ –amenazó esa voz podrida riendo como entre coágulos–. _Morirán... Morirán... Je je je... Morirán... Morirán... Morirán... Morirán... je je… Morirán... Morirán... Je je je je je je je..._

* * *

Llegada la hora de ir a acostarse, la larga fila para el baño seguía sin avanzar.

–¡Leni, sal ya de una maldita vez o derribo la puerta! –vociferaba LJ quien se encontraba al frente–. ¡Llevas más de dos horas ahí!

–Un momento –respondió del otro lado de la puerta–, ya casi termino.

–¡¿Qué estas dando a luz ahí adentro, o es que te estas tocando la…?!

–¡Por dios Lynn! –la amonestó Luna–. ¡¿Qué no ves que hay niñas aquí…?!

–¡Mira Leni! –continuó Lynn pateando salvajemente la puerta y sin prestarle atención a Luna–. ¡Voy a contar hasta tres!, ¡y si no sales iré a hacer del dos en la papelera de tu cuarto y me limpiaré con uno de tus vestidos!

–¡Q-q-quiero v-v-ver q-que lo int-tentes! –la desafió Lori.

Cansada de tanto barullo, Rita subió a abrir la puerta del baño con su propia llave. Cuando entró vio que Leni tallaba reiteradamente la losa con un estropajo empapado con agua y jabón.

–¿Hija que estás haciendo?, hoy no es día de limpieza.

Aun así siguió tallando sin parar. Ya solo faltaba una pequeña mancha en el lavado; pero aunque si estuviese _cucú_ y solo ella pudiera ver la sangre, no podría volver a entrar mientras esta siguiese salpicada ahí.

_Fin del Flashback._

–¡El te, señorita Loud!

Leni reaccionó, despertando de la semihipnosis. No podía decir cuanto tiempo pasó así, inclinada sobre el lavado esperando que lo sucedido veintisiete años atrás se volviera a repetir.

Salió del baño y bajó a la sala.

–Déjeme ayudarlo con eso –se ofreció cortésmente al ver al señor Quejón entrar con una bandeja con un juego de te y un plato con pastitas encima.

–Es usted muy amable señorita –le agradeció, también por ayudarlo a sentarse–. A todas las muchachas bonitas les digo señorita. No se ofenda.

–Para nada.

El señor Quejón sirvió una taza y se la pasó a Leni.

–Gracias –dijo poniendo dos terrones de azúcar y empezando a revolver la cucharilla con suavidad–. Me gusta como tiene la casa. Tan intima, tan acogedora.

–Su madre me la vendió a un muy buen precio –comentó el anciano llevándose una pastita a la boca–. Y dígame, ¿qué se siente volver a Royal Woods?

–Como que un poco raro –respondió Leni con naturalidad, e hizo un ademan como queriendo tomar una pastita de la bandeja pero retrajo su mano nuevamente y continuó revolviendo su te.

–¿Raro? –repitió el señor Quejón rascándose la barba–. Oh, vaya.

Leni puso la cucharilla a un lado del plato, agarró la oreja de la taza y se dispuso a dar un sorbo cuando advirtió un descolorido trineo, _volador valiente serie 1000_, arrinconado junto a la chimenea con unas tres redes de telaraña tejidas a su alrededor.

–¿Ese es…?

–Sip –siguió escarbando en su barba toscamente, más adentro, como si algo ahí a debajo le estuviera molestando–. Si gusta puede llevárselo.

–Oh, no podría…

–Si puede, adelante. Tómelo como un regalo de bienvenida. Lo que es a mi no me sirve de nada.

≪¿Y a alguna de nosotras nos servirá de algo? –se echó a reír Leni para sus adentros a sabiendas de que ni sobrinos tenía que pudieran jugar con el. De joven imaginó que su futuro sería diferente, con ella y sus diez hermanos teniendo sus propias familias, grandes. Lori y Bobby con los once hijos que siempre había anhelado; Lincoln felizmente casado con Ronnie Anne tendría gemelos, trillizos, quizá hasta cuatrillizos todos morenos con su lindo cabello blanco; y un quinto criado por Luna y Sam gracias a su generosa donación de esperma. A esa la imaginó como a una hermosa niña peliblanca también que gustaría de tocar la guitarra, se teñiría un mechón de pelo de color azul al igual que su madre biológica y de cariño le apodaría algo así como su _tío-papá_–. Como que los niños de la colonia se divertirían de lindo viendo a un grupo de señoras mayores deslizándose en un trineo≫.

Se imaginó con su traje de invierno deslizándose por una pendiente, y a siete de sus ocho hermanas restantes echándole porras. El trineo volaba por los aires y la dejaba atrás, la bola de nieve rodaba y se hacía más grande con ella atrapada adentro, chocaba contra un árbol y quedaba viendo estrellas. Despertaría en una cama de hospital con la cabeza vendada y el cuerpo enyesado frente a la octava hermana, ósea Lisa.

≪Se loz dije –les echaría en cara ella. No recordaba del todo si seguía ceceando o no–. Lez dije que ezta era una pezima idea. Zobre todo tu, Leni. ¿Ya olvidazte que tienez máz de cuarenta añoz?≫.

–Bueno, gracias –igual dijo.

–Yo tampoco he olvidado a ese pobre chico… –mencionó el ex vecino en lo que sacaba aquello que le estaba picando debajo de la barba–. Ni tampoco a su otra hermana.

Leni apartó su vista con discreción y no dijo nada. Supuestamente era una migaja, pero juraría que a la primera vio a un gordo piojo marrón.

–Pero ya sabe lo que dicen de Royal Woods. Cuando alguien muere aquí no muere de verdad.

Leni volvió a mirarle sorprendida, y entrecerró los ojos al no estar segura si lo que mascaba era otra pastita o…

El señor Quejón bebió de su taza de un solo trago con un súbito ruido absorbente y le sonrió. Sus dientes eran asquerosamente feos y amarillos. Algunos negros.

≪Eran blancos; cuando te invitó a pasar y te sonrió tu viste que usaba dentadura postiza y eran blancos≫.

–Adelante, bébalo mientras esté caliente.

Sus ojos también habían cambiado. Lagrimeaban pus con las escleróticas azuladas surcadas por venillas blancas.

La deliciosa fragancia del te se volvió más irritable a las mucosas. Leni miró el contenido de su taza, y la soltó y se levantó dando un salto al hallar una laguna de sangre semicoagulada con algo de mierda liquida y un ojo humano nadando en ella que la miraba fijamente.

–No se preocupe por eso –el señor Quejón se agachó a recoger los pedazos de la taza, dispersos alrededor de una espesa mancha de color rojo pardo pintada sobre la alfombra–, lo limpiaré.

Hundió el meñique en el ojo y lo succionó con un sonoro _¡shurp!_ Su espalda se estaba jorobando y su cuerpo enflaquecía en sus narices.

–Si es sensata huirá señorita, huirá… –habló con la voz ronca y ahogada del sumidero–. Porque quedarse sería un destino peor que la muerte. Ellos flotan...

Leni dio inicio a la huida, a cámara lenta, por poco tropezando y perdiendo el equilibrio. El señor Quejón alzó la cabeza. Su piel llena de arrugas profundas se estaba partiendo, pero sin sangre. Labios muertos y resecos sonreían lascivamente en medio de mejilla desgarrada y mejilla desgarrada de carne árida. Arañas patonas caminaban y se perdían a través de su mugrienta y enmarañada barba.

–Ellos flotan…

Bajo la levantadora llevaba puesta una camiseta de color naranja, perfecta para combinar con la cabellera blanca que le había crecido súbitamente. Restos de polvo cayeron por la abertura de una de las mangas que quedó colgando vacía.

–Trabajé muy duro para enseñarte –al contrario de su cuerpo que se iba avejentando gradualmente, la voz del cadáver viviente del señor Quejón rejuveneció–, y todavía no has aprendido a conducir.

–¡Si sé! –se oyó replicar Leni ofendida con ojos llorosos.

–¡Tonta!, ¡inútil! –tosió haciendo que su barba se desprendiera regando pelos por doquier y las arañas escaparan en diversas direcciones. El cuerpo se encogió y desecó más, hasta convertirse en el zombi momificado de un pequeño sin brazo, quien se liberó de la levantadora que le quedaba grande y echó a caminar juntando ambas rodillas y encorvando su única mano–. Necesitaba un aventón. Debiste aprender antes. Así habría llegado puntual a mi cita y aun estaría vivo.

Ya no tenía ojos, pero algo centellaba adentro de sus cuencas vacías negras como fosas de carbón.

–Qué hermosa te haz puesto Leni –habló, aunque tampoco tenía lengua, claqueando la mandíbula–. _Calladita te vez más bonita_. Si no fueras mi hermana… Al infierno, ven ya que te estamos esperando ahí abajo. Flotamos, oh, sí, sí… Nos vamos a divertir. El agua estará fría, pero mi cuerpo estará caliente.

Leni llegó a la puerta. Lincoln se abalanzó sobre ella y le enredó los huesudos dedos de su esquelética mano alrededor del cabello.

–De nada te servirá huir –le susurró soplándole en la oreja–. Soy el ultimo de una raza agonizante de un planeta moribundo. He venido a devorar a las mujeres, violar a los hombres, robarme a los niños y aprender a bailar_ Batalla de Baile_.

–¡Tu no eres real!, ¡no eres real!

Leni luchó hasta que logró soltarse, salió al porche y cruzó corriendo la calle sin voltear a ver hasta que estuvo en mitad de la carretera.

En la puerta vio parado a un payaso de traje holgado con grandes pompones naranja.

–¡Bip, bip! ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! –la saludó riéndose de manera burlona antes de volverse a meter.

Hubo un bocinazo y Leni tuvo que esquivar un auto para que este no la atropellara.

–¡¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas estúpida?! –la insultó el conductor sacándole el dedo medio por la ventanilla.

Llegó a la otra acera y miró a su antigua casa otra vez.

Los terrenos a ambos lados seguían vacíos, hasta ahí todo igual; mas su jardín desértico, la buena falta de una nueva capa de pintura que le hacía, y las tablas podridas clavadas en puertas y ventanas eran clara evidencia de que la propiedad llevaba un buen tiempo abandonada.

≪_Supongo que en eso, Eso no mintió _–pensó desconcertada de su propia ingenuidad–. Como que_ Eso _es algo que diría Luan… je, je… Y luego remataría con: _i ji ji ji ji ji ji… ¿Entiendes?..._ ¡Tonta! Si conociste a un tipo así de viejo cuando apenas eras una adolescente, el día de hoy ya debería estar unas diez veces muerto≫.

Sintió que algo le rozaba las pantorrillas y al mirar abajo dio con un globo color aguamarina rebotando a sus pies, el cual a los pocos segundos se alejó flotando arrastrado por la brisa.


	9. Parte I: Ruidosas Sombras del Pasado (9)

**Capítulo 9: Lisa Toma un Baño**

**Ayuntamiento de Oslo, Noruega, Diciembre de 2046.**

Científicos especialistas, políticos de distintas regiones y otras figuras de renombre presenciaban el evento que también estaba siendo televisado a nivel mundial.

–… y por haber salvado billones de vidas al descubrir la cura a los efectos adversos de la exposición prolongada a la radiación –anunció el miembro del comité–, es un honor para mi: concederle a la doctora Lisa Marie Loud el premio Nobel de la paz.

Todos en el auditorio aplaudieron a la mujer de pelo castaño que se encontraba en la tarima recibiendo tan honrosa condecoración.

* * *

Hasta la madrugada fue que Lisa estuvo recibiendo llamadas y mensajes de felicitación por parte de sus colegas, antiguos compañeros y profesores de la facultad, su hermana menor Lily, su mejor amiga de toda la vida Darcy; e incluso se puso al día con su madre después de tanto tiempo.

Por ende, no iba a gozar de falsa humildad y decidió permanecer despierta. Esperaba tener noticias del resto de sus hermanas, a quienes últimamente había empezado a echar mucho de menos.

_Ring, ring… Ring, ring…_

≪Y hablando del monstruo de siete cabezas, y que se asoma≫, se dijo, sin pensarlo demasiado, al oír otro timbre. Nada más que este no venía de su laptop o su dispositivo móvil, sino del teléfono de su habitación en el hotel.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, contestó.

–¿Si?

–_Doctora Loud _–hablaron de la recepción–. ¿_Desea que le pasemos una llamada por cobrar de Estados Unidos?_

Lo pensó, solo un poquito, antes de aceptar.

–Adelante, comuníqueme por favor.

_Tu me traes un poco loco. Un poquitititito loco_, canturreó acompañando al soundtrack de la música de espera.

–¿Bueno?

–_¿Lisa? _–preguntó alguien del otro lado de la línea.

–Si… –respondió ella, con algo de duda.

–_¡Por fin! No sabes lo que me costó contactarte. Habla Clyde Mcbride._

Una línea profunda se le formó entre las cejas.

–¿Cómo dijo usted?

–_Clyde, de Royal Woods._

Lisa sonrió levemente. En su sonrisa había un dejo de nostalgia.

–Pero que sorpresa Clyde, vaya…

Mas no la había llamado para felicitarla por sus logros.

–_Lisa _–la interrumpió–, _Eso ha vuelto. _

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

–¿Estás seguro?

–_Si, estoy seguro_. _¿Entiendes? Estoy seguro._

–Si, entiendo.

–_Mira, espero que sepas lo difícil que es, pero…_

–Si, comprendo.

–_Debes venir Lisa, por favor._

– … No… Bueno… Es que… No sé si pueda prometértelo, pero…

–_¿No recuerdas Lisa?_

–Pero voy a considerarlo.

–_¿No recuerdas tu promesa?_

–¿Qué?… Si, Clyde.

–_Lo prometiste. _

–Si, lo recuerdo.

–_Espero que vengas._

–Adiós.

–_Adiós._

Lisa colgó el teléfono, se quitó las gafas y las guardó cuidadosamente en su estuche. Y al estuche lo puso encima de la cómoda junto a la billetera, su celular y su reloj.

Sin pensarlo demasiado entró en el baño de la suite ignorando otra llamada marcándose en su laptop.

Sin pensarlo demasiado abrió la llave de la tina y empezó a desvestirse.

_Flashback._

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Enero de 2019.**

Lisa leyó y releyó los resultados de los análisis emitidos por su computadora. Se sentó en su taburete, apabullada de la impotencia que sentía, y arrugó la hoja descargando toda su ira y frustración en el proceso y la arrojó al cesto junto con todas las demás.

≪¡Rayos!, ¡¿por qué no puedo hacer nada bien?!≫.

Se quitó los lentes para masajearse los senos frontales. Seguía siendo una cría de preescolar, pero ya parecía una mujer vieja y acabada.

Esa era otra más que sumaba a su kilométrica lista de fracasos.

* * *

El primero lo obtuvo antes de siquiera empezar a trabajar, a la media noche que precedía al funeral de su hermano mayor. _Tío _Kotaro vino con un recién horneado pastel de manzana a dar sus condolencias.

–Lynn, soy yo –había llamado a la puerta–. Preparé algo especial para el dolor.

–¿Kotaro? –salió a recibirlo Lynn padre. Estaba borracho, francamente borracho, y al otro día tendría una guerra en su cabeza y a un bebé alíen mascándole las entrañas–. ¿Qué haces aquí a las cero horas quince minutos del día en que vamos a enterrar el brazo de mi hijo? Eres un amigo, pero esto es llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. Ya es un poco tarde, y he bebido en cantidad.

–Si, y a eso huele –dijo el–. ¿Puedo pasar?

Papá se hizo a un lado y Kotaro entró en la casa.

Se sentaron a la mesa del comedor con una cerveza cada uno.

–Por Lincoln –brindó Lynn Sénior–. Por mi hijo, que hubiera podido ser un gran artista, un exitoso agente inmobiliario, o el jodido presidente de los Estados Unidos de América.

Kotaro bebió, se limpió los labios con la palma y le miró fijamente. Había algo claro y concreto en aquella mirada.

–Unidad paternal –se anunció Lisa saliendo de la habitación de sus padres. Su voz sonaba serena, pero tenía unas grandes ojeras y solo de mirarla hacía que a uno se le partiera el corazón–, quiziera informarte que el zedante por fin actuó. La unidad maternal duerme.

Leni gritó en sueños y los tres se quedaron quietos como estatuas en un juego infantil. El grito no se repitió.

–Zi no ze me nezecita máz, con vueztro permizo me retiró a miz apozentoz –terminó de decir.

–Lisa, ¿qué tienes ahí? –la llamó su padre en voz alta.

Ella escondió su mano detrás de su espalda y se encogió asustadiza como si acabara de recibir un regaño.

–¿Qué tienes ahí? –volvió a preguntar Kotaro con voz más benevolente–. Déjame ver. ¿Puedo ver?

Viéndose acorralada, Lisa se acercó a entregar lo que sustrajo de la recamara de papá y mamá. Se trataba de una jabonera portátil de acero inoxidable con el nombre de Lincoln grabado en una etiqueta que le pusieron con un rotulador manual. La había sacado del armario al hurgar en una enorme caja de reliquias familiares.

Kotaro se la recibió, le revolvió el cabello de su peluca y abrió el estuche suavemente.

–Oh, ¿No es hermoso? –exclamó conmovido al encontrarse una pieza dentaria adentro–. Su primer diente de leche.

–En realidad es solo la astilla de cuando se lo rompió –aclaró Lynn Sénior–. Esperábamos a que mudara la paleta para guardarla ahí también.

–Una pieza digna de concurso, eh –sonrió Kotaro con tristeza.

–¡Por favor no lo toque! –le rogó Lisa en cuanto se dispuso a tomar el pedazo de diente en su mano–. Podría clonarlo con zu ADN, pero nezezito que la mueztra ezté lo menoz contaminada pozible.

–Lisa –replicó el amigo de su papá con gentileza–. La ciencia no ha avanzado tanto como para…

–Ez porque loz expertoz no contaban con el ingenió de Liza Marie Loud –interrumpió, recuperando la jabonera y apretándola contra su pecho.

Lynn Sénior levantó la cabeza, claramente hechizado por aquella descabellada idea que a pesar de todo resultaba morbosamente atractiva.

–Cariño –habló algo desesperado mirando fijamente a su hija–, ¿tu de veras podrías…?

–Zolo requiero de un ovulo zano y empezaré ahora mizmo –contestó, mas no respondió a su pregunta–. Canzelaré mis otroz proyectos e inveztigaziones y miz catedraz en la univerzidad para dedicarme el zien por ziento a…

–Lisa –insistió Kotaro encargándose de traer a ambos de vuelta a la realidad–. Suponiendo que se pudiera hacer algo tan… Fantástico, dime: ¿sería ese el mismo Lincoln que creció en esta casa a su lado, o solo una copia exactamente igual creada con sofisticados métodos de ingeniería genética?

_Surrealista_, era un termino más apropiado. Esa fue su conclusión, sacada mientras acababa cediendo a las _necias emociones_ _humanas_ y dejaba sus lentes y la jabonera encima de la mesa del comedor y corría a echarse a llorar como la chiquilla que era en el sofá de la sala.

Lynn Sénior no trató de consolarla. Kotaro se retiró dejándole su mensaje, el cual lamentablemente cayó en oídos sordos.

–Lynn, cuida a tus hijas. Te necesitan.

* * *

Después estaban los problemas de sus hermanas. Tan variados como sus gustos y personalidades, como solo podía ser en la casa Loud.

Por mucho que le enseñaba, y que ella se esmeraba en practicar, Lori seguía sin poder quitarse ese raro tartamudeo; por Leni, lo más que podía hacer era macerarle unos antidepresivos y mezclárselos en sus jugos orgánicos sin que se diera cuenta; y Lucy seguía atrapada en medio con sus dos padres permitiéndole decidir estar enferma y ella con la moral cada día más apaleada como para intentar remediarlo.

A Lana jamás trató de disuadirla de seguir con su inútil misión de rescate. Porque si, aunque la mayor lo ignoraba, Lisa sabía perfectamente de que iba su _proyecto secreto_, así como que las probabilidades de alcanzar su meta eran de un cero porciento indiscutiblemente. Previamente le bastó con valerse de sus propias mañas para enterarse que el que se llevó a Lincoln le había arrancado el brazo con mucha facilidad, y concordaría con el forense que habría muerto en las alcantarillas por el shock o la perdida de sangre. Poco importaba la diferencia.

Quizá por eso fue que nunca trató de desalentarla. Por primera vez, quería permitirse fantasear con que la lógica y la razón _valieran milanesas_ y milagrosamente Lana tuviera éxito.

Mas un día su hermana tronó. La vio desechando las piezas de su maqueta en el bote de basura –y azotando su gorra contra la tapa furiosa e innecesariamente antes de volver a su rutina normal–. Había abandonado el proyecto.

Sin embargo otro día llegó a consultarle sobre la probabilidad de que un cocodrilo gigante estuviese viviendo debajo de Royal Woods.

≪¿Cómo en el libro de Robert Daley?≫, indagó a su inquietud.

Desde luego le explicó que eso sería algo empíricamente imposible, simplemente porque los reptiles son animales de sangre fría y no podrían sobrevivir a las bajas temperaturas de las cloacas.

Esa era otra cosa. La histeria y la paranoia colectiva que se vivía en la actualidad había encaminado a niños –e incluso adolescentes– a preguntar o decir cada cosa estúpida.

Peter Wimple, el que comía pegamento, decía que en el centro de artes y manualidades había visto moverse en el cuadro a una aterradora pintura de un hombre pálido que le daba mucho miedo. Tenía la piel arrugada y elástica, como un hombre viejo que estaba muy gordo y luego perdió mucho peso; poseía unas grandes garras de color negro en sus manos con los ojos puestos en dos cuencas vacías en sus palmas; y su cara carecía de ojos; sin embargo si tenía una boca manchada de sangre, un par de orejas y dos agujeros a modo de fosas nasales viéndose como la parte de abajo de una mantarraya. Dijo que lo vio parpadear y gruñirle, y hasta había tratado de arañarlo y morderlo.

Charlotte Yang, a la que le gustaba morder, contó que una vez que se estaba bañando oyó llorar a un chico. Cuando terminó no quitó el tapón por miedo a ahogarlo.

Lisa llegó a considerar tomarle la palabra a Luan (así esta lo hubiese dicho de broma) de analizar que le ponían a la leche que el gobierno distribuía en las escuelas.

* * *

Y hablando de Luan. Una tarde Lisa se asomó a la habitación del dúo artístico cuando pasaba casualmente por ahí y captó algo que llamó su atención al mirar por el rabillo del ojo.

En su lado correspondiente, Luan seleccionaba cuales de sus artículos de fiesta tomaría de una enorme pila para echarlos en una bolsa de basura.

–Veamos: nariz de plástico, adiós... Maquillaje, a la basura... Peluca de colores, fuera... Pantalones abombados, hasta nunca... Zapatos gigantes, _arrivederci_...

–Zaludoz humana –se anunció la niña al cruzar el umbral.

–¿Ah?, hola Lisa –la saludó Luan desechando una corbata de lazo de color rosa y un par de guantes blancos.

–¿Puedo zaber a que aqueja ezte exztraño comportamiento en tu conducta habitual?

–¿Qué?

–Pregunto que ¿qué eztaz hazciendo?

–oh, yo solo… Ehm… Estaba limpiando mi espacio. Ya sabes, ahora que a cada quien le corresponde ocuparse de su propia basura.

Lisa levantó una ceja y Luan siguió en su labor como si nada. Cogió un paquete de globos de colores surtidos, lo miró pensativa y lo arrojó a la bolsa también.

–¿Y tuz cozaz zon bazura? –preguntó la pequeña genio con su tono neutral.

–No todas –rió Luan falsamente–. Es que decidí cambiar un poco mi estilo y… Pues quise aprovechar la ocasión para deshacerme de unas cosas… Que ya no voy a necesitar.

–Ya veo –Lisa levantó ambas cejas–. Por la indumentaria que dezechaz en ezpezifico, deduzco que tuz intenzionez implican dejar fuera de tu rutina todo lo que tenga que ver con...

–Si –declaró Luan al advertir que su hermanita estaba por señalar lo evidente–. Lo he estado pensando mucho últimamente, y creo que los payasos pueden ser algo aterradores.

Lisa se rascó la barbilla pensando en la curiosa observación de Luan.

* * *

Se puso los lentes de nuevo y buscó a tientas uno de los sándwiches que tenía servidos en su escritorio.

Se lo llevó a la boca engulléndolo de un solo bocado, más por no desperdiciar comida. Los dedos le quedaron desagradablemente pegajosos.

≪Como odio ensuciarme≫.

* * *

Mientras estuvo esperando a que su computadora emitiera los análisis, había bajado a la cocina por un refrigerio. Convenientemente encontró allí a Lori y a Luna sentadas en la mesa de desayunar.

–¡Oye!, ¡oye! –se quejaba Luna–, ¡Eso arde!

–No te muevas –la riñó Lori presionándole una mota de algodón empapada con alcohol en la herida que tenía en el ojo–. ¿D-dices q-que una u-urraca hizo esto?

–Si… –afirmó Luna. Medio indecisa parecía–. Pero ya me las pagará.

Lisa prefirió regresar después. Su sentido común sugirió que lo mejor sería dejar tranquilas a sus hermanas mayores por el momento, pero las incesantes protestas de su barriga y su metabolismo ineficiente de niña de preescolar la obligaron a ir a molestarlas de todos modos.

–Hermanaz mayorez, requiero de zu aziztenzia.

Lori y Luna regresaron a verla.

–Ah, eres tu Lis –dijo la que tenía una triple cicatriz en el ojo–. Discúlpame, pero ahora no estoy de humor para experimentos o...

–No ez ezo –aclaró la menor–. Tuve un día algo pezado y requiero zuzento para recobrar energiaz.

–¿Qué?

–Quiziera un emparedado por favor.

–Oh. Bueno, es algo tarde pero está bien. Dame unos minutos.

–T-te ayudo –se ofreció Lori.

Luna tomó una bolsa de pan del estante y Lori sacó un frasco de mantequilla de maní y otro de jalea del refrigerador. Ambas se pusieron manos a la obra, y para cuando terminaron tenían las manos pegajosas y el pelo sucio, además de haber dejado el mesón de la cocina hecho un desastre.

–Aquí tienes –le entregó Luna los intentos de sándwiches a Lisa–. Sin orillas, con poca mantequilla de maní ¿cierto? Y cortados en forma... de rectángulos. ¿Así están bien?

Al mirar la suerte de engrudo hecho con pan, mantequilla de maní y jalea, las tres pensaron exactamente lo mismo:

≪¿Cómo rayos lograba hacerlo el?≫.

–Zi luna, azi eztan bien –dijo recibiendo el plato con humildad y regresándole una sincera sonrisa–. Te lo agradezco mucho.

–Lamento que no hayan quedado tan bien… –empezó a disculparse Luna de antemano sintiéndose como toda una inútil–. Como el solía preparártelos.

–Pierde cuidado –insistió Lisa–. De veraz, azi eztan bien.

–Lori –entró en ese momento Lola en la cocina con timidez.

–Para ti no hay –decretó Luna en lo que se disponía a ordenar el reguero que ella y Lori habían dejado sobre el mesón.

–No es eso –repuso la pequeña apenada. Lori vio que traía consigo sus sabanas hechas bola.

–¿T-tuviste ot-tra p-pesadilla por comer demasiadas golosinas? –acertó a preguntar.

Lola asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Q-quieres c-contarme?

–Está vez –empezó a relatar Lola–, soñé que despertaba en una habitación hecha enteramente de dulces. Las paredes eran de biscocho, los muebles de chocolate y las ventanas de azúcar blanca.

–Eso no suena como a una pesadilla –comentó Luna.

–¿Ah no? –replicó la niña, temblando genuinamente de miedo–, ¿y que tal si te digo que después entró una horrible bruja?

–Ya entiendo –intervino Lisa quien aun no se había ido a su habitación–, zoñazte que eztabaz en el cuento de Hanzel y Gretel.

–Si –Lola asintió con la cabeza otra vez–. La bruja intentó venir por mi. Era horrible. Su cara parecía un árbol torcido y sus ojos emitían unas como luces plateadas o anaranjadas que me impedían moverme, no sé…

_¡Crash!_

Luna dejó caer el frasco de jalea, como fulminada por un rayo.

–Ups, lo siento – se disculpó e inmediatamente después buscó un estropajo para limpiar.

–Basta de tonterías Luna –la oyó susurrar Lisa–. ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿cinco? Sabes perfectamente que los monstruos no existen. Lo que pasó allá afuera fue que te quedaste dormida en el árbol y tuviste un caso de sonambulismo parecido a los de Leni.

–Dijo que nos metería en la jaula– continuó Lola–. A mí, y a todas ustedes hasta que el horno esté caliente. Traté de gritar pero no pude. Si no fuera porque Lana vino con su resortera creo que…

Lola no pudo soportarlo más y rompió en llanto.

–¿Puedo dormir con una de ustedes esta noche? –rogó entre lagrimas–. Por favor, prometo portarme bien. Estoy muy asustada.

–Tranquila –se agachó a abrazarla la más mayor, quien por un momento volvió a ser la Lori de antes–. Todos estamos muy asustados.

–Lana…

–Por su puesto que Lana y tu pueden dormir conmigo y Leni esta noche, y todas las que sean necesarias hasta que se resuelva lo que está pasando. De hecho, a partir de ahora las menores compartirán habitación con las mayores hasta nuevo aviso. Ahora déjame poner eso en la lavadora y en un momento estaré con ustedes.

Lori recibió las sabanas y se dirigió con ellas hacia el sótano. Luna sonrió contenta de que tomara el mando otra vez, Lisa por oírla a hablar sin tartamudear (sin razón lógica aparente, pero que más daba).

No obstante, al estar frente a la puerta sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

Ninguna lo sabía en ese entonces, pero últimamente Lori tendía a padecer de unos terribles escalofríos al sentir la presencia de Lincoln acechándola cada vez más de cerca. Cuando se sentaba a la mesa, estaba ahí, ocupando su lugar. Solo que ese era un Lincoln invisible, manco, pálido, silencioso y pensativo que nunca hacía planes. Cuando pasaba frente a la puerta del armario de blancos adaptado, no podía dejar de pensar que la puerta se abriría chirriando y ahí estaría –otra vez–, y saldría caminando hacia donde estaría ella petrificada de horror. A veces tenía la impresión de que lo encontraría en su armario, oculto entre sus prendas y las de Leni. Recientemente, temía que al bajar al sótano… Lo volvería a ver asomándose por debajo de los escalones y la miraría con sus ojos inexpresivos como los de los muertos vivientes en las películas.

Instintivamente Luna acudió a rescatarla.

–_Sis_, deja que yo me encargue de eso. Tu ve a atender a las gemelas.

–O-ok, g-gracias –Lori volvió a cederle el mando. Todavía no estaba lista.

* * *

Lisa levantó la cabeza y miró por enésima vez el tablero que colgaba encima de la cuna de Lily. El empapelado del lado derecho consistía en un collage de todos y cada uno de los recortes de periódico que denunciaba la desaparición de algún niño en Royal Woods hasta la fecha. Los del lado izquierdo reportaban a los que habían sido asesinados brutalmente; y en el centro no podía faltar el que señalaba a su hermano como la primera victima.

Las notas tenían la fecha subrayada y los detalles más importantes encerrados en un circulo con marcador rojo. Además de que Lisa las había conectado de varias formas mediante cordeles y chinchetas de diferentes colores como tratando de hallar algún patrón.

≪¿Cuánto va? ¿Un año?, ¿año y medio? y aun no consigo ninguna pista. ¿Qué estaré haciendo mal? ≫.

–_Domo Arigato._

Lisa oyó que Todd 2.0 entraba en modo de alerta. Lo había programado para que custodiara la puerta y le avisara si detectaba a alguien acercándose por el pasillo. En caso de que fuera Lynn, quien se la tenía jurada, entraría en modo de ataque.

Se levantó de su taburete e ingresó un mando en su computadora que hizo que una pared falsa se cerrara delante del tablero con su investigación.

–Disa.

–Fiu, Zolo erez tu –suspiró con alivio al ver que solo era la pequeña Lily quien entró caminando torpemente, llevando en su manita una hoja de papel garabateada con sus crayones.

La bebé puso una carita triste y levantó la hoja con su dibujo ya terminado para mostrárselo a Lisa.

–¿Qué ez ezo? –preguntó examinándolo. Aparte de lo mal hecho que estaba, era particularmente feo comparado con los otros dibujos de Lily. No sabía que era exactamente, pero al darle la vuelta si pudo descifrar unos ojos algo inquietantes acompañados por una boca deformada en una mueca siniestra.

–_¡Roar!, ¡roar!_ –respondió Lily haciendo como que imitaba a un monstruo y señaló al armario.

≪Por el bosón de Higgz≫.

* * *

Faltaba poco para la primavera, cuando sucedió.

Lisa reposaba con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos sobre una de las mesitas del preescolar. Se había desvelado revisando sus notas buscando que no se le hubiese escapado nada. La investigación seguía sin arrojar resultados decentes.

En algún momento de la jornada, la puerta del aula se abrió y cierta niña de tez morena entró para reintegrarse después de haber pasado casi un año y medio en psicoterapia.

–Bienvenida Darcy –la saludó la señorita Shrinivases–. Que gusto tenerte de vuelta. Pasa.

Darcy abrazó a Rafo y entró tímidamente sin decir palabra alguna.

–Mira, allí esta tu amiga Lisa. Ve a saludarla. Ella también te ha extrañado mucho.

Lisa despertó de su letargo, tomó sus gafas de la mesita y se las puso otra vez. Darcy pasó de lado sin voltear a verla y fue a sentarse en un rincón apartado abrazando a su jirafa de peluche con recelo.

Preocupada, Lisa se acercó a ella sin tener idea de cómo proceder. En el fondo, su naturaleza egoísta (que uno no tiene reparo en demostrar frecuentemente cuando se pertenece a una familia grande) le exigía interrogar a la niña Hellmandollar esperando que esta vez pudiera brindarle información más detallada de lo que había visto en aquella ocasión.

El día que el brazo mutilado de Lincoln apareció junto a sus pertenencias ensangrentadas adentro de la alcantarilla, Lisa se enteró varias horas después que el padre de Darcy la había encontrado la noche anterior acurrucada debajo de su cama temblando de miedo con la nariz sangrando y la camisa manchada.

≪¡El brazo! –había chillado la pequeña luego de que el señor Hellmandollar le cortase la hemorragia y le diera una taza de te caliente y una aspirina para que se calmara–, ¡le arrancó el brazo!≫.

≪Cariño, ¿de que hablas? –había preguntado el hombre esa vez≫.

≪¡Lincoln!, ¡el hermano de Lisa! –sollozó Darcy–. ¡Allá afuera!, ¡en la calle!, ¡junto a la alcantarilla!... ¡Le arrancó el brazo!≫.

Lisa también supo que inmediatamente después el señor Hellmandollar tuvo que llevar de urgencia a su hija al hospital cuando esta puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a echar espuma por la boca.

–Hola Darzy – la saludó delicadamente tratando de no alterarla. Y es que Lisa Loud, aun siendo Lisa Loud, tenía un mínimo de tacto para saber lo traumático que sería para su amiga rememorar tales acontecimientos–. ¿Cómo haz eztado?

Darcy bajó la cabeza, su frecuencia respiratoria empezó a incrementar moderadamente y Lisa no pudo evitar preocuparse por su bienestar. Odiaba verla así, tan diferente a la niña extrovertida y optimista que conoció por primera vez. En los años subsiguientes dedicaría buena parte de su tiempo y recursos a ayudarla a recuperarse. Si se trataba de _ver el vaso medio lleno,_ le gustaba pensar en la idea de que su hermano murió salvándole la vida a su amiga y cuanto menos debía de arreglar su mente trastornada si no quería que dicho sacrificio fuese en vano.

Lisa estiró su mano para tocarle el hombro suavemente, pero la retiró de inmediato al oír un susurro.

–…

–¿Qué?

–…

–Dizculpa, creo que no te oí bien… ¿Podríaz repetir lo que dijiste por favor?

–…

Lisa se acercó otro poco más, lo suficiente para poder escuchar que susurraba Darcy. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al oír las palabras que la niña lograba articular difícilmente una y otra vez.

–No, duermo..., payaso, me come… No, duermo..., payaso, me come…

–Oh, zieloz.

–Lisa… –la llamó de pronto. En su expresión había terror autentico, igual que en la de los veteranos que sufren de estrés postraumático al vivir los horrores de la guerra o los funcionarios de goggle que monitorean día a día las cosas más deleznables que se suben a internet–. Fue el payaso.

–¿El payazo?... ¿Cual payazo?

–El que se llevó a tu hermano… Parecía un payaso, pero no era un payaso. Sus ojos, eran amarillos.

Lisa la abrazó.

–Dezcuida Darzy. Vaz a eztar bien.

Sus ánimos para resolver el misterio habían vuelto a ella quien se sentía completamente renovada.

≪Estás por ahí en alguna parte malnacido. Pero aunque me tome el resto de mi vida juro que voy a encontrarte y te haré pagar por lo que hiciste≫.

–Sus ojos… –siguió diciendo Darcy entre susurros. Dentro de poco Lisa entendería a que se estaba refiriendo–. En sus ojos, hay como luces…

_Fin del Flashback._

El gerente colgó el teléfono, subió a la habitación donde se hospedaba Lisa y llamó a la puerta. La noche anterior había dejado claras instrucciones de que la despertaran al amanecer debido a que tenía que tomar un vuelo a Estocolmo donde daría una conferencia muy importante.

–¿Dra. Loud?... Disculpe que la moleste, pero ya pasaron más de tres horas del tiempo que dijo que se iba a hospedar. ¿Desea prolongar su estadía?... ¿Dra. Loud?

Pasaron otros siete minutos, y al no oír una respuesta sacó su copia de la llave y entró.

–¿Dra. Loud?... Disculpe que entre así, pero…

En la recamara no había nadie. La cama estaba cuidadosamente tendida y todo el equipaje seguía en su lugar. En una percha estaba colgada su bata de laboratorio recién lavada y planchada. La mucama se la había subido a la hora que se suponía iba a salir, pero tampoco la encontró. Decía haber oído correr el agua en la bañera, por lo que supuso que se estaba bañando para alistarse.

–¿Dra. Loud? –se acercó a llamar a la puerta del baño. De nuevo nadie respondió–. ¿Está todo bien?

De pronto se le ocurrió la idea de que su huésped hubiese sufrido un accidente, como resbalarse con un jabón o algo así.

Asió el pomo de la puerta asegurada, usó otra llave, se asomó con discreción, miró de frente a la bañera con su cortina de plástico recogida…

–Oh, dios mío…

Lo que encontró fue peor de lo que había imaginado. No había vapor que le nublara la vista. Pasarían otros cinco minutos, y daría aviso a las autoridades; pero hasta entonces el hombre permaneció en silencio con una mano contra la boca.

Sumergida en el agua teñida de un tono rosado intenso, yacía el cadáver desnudo de Lisa Loud con la espalda apoyada contra la parte posterior de la bañera y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás con la boca abierta y desencajada en una expresión de abismal horror. Sus ojos, muertos y centellantes, miraban directamente a los tubos fluorescentes que iluminaban el baño.

Una sangrienta huella zigzagueante caía por los azulejos arriba de la bañera, en cuyo borde había una caja de cuchillas de afeitar. Lisa, muerta a vísperas de sus treinta y tres primaveras, se había provocado dos cortes en la cara interna de cada brazo, desde la muñeca hasta el codo, y cruzado después con otro tajo transversal. Posteriormente había hundido sus dedos en la herida para escribir una sola palabra con su propia sangre mientras perdía la consciencia.

_ESO_


	10. Parte II: Verano de 2019 (1)

**Capítulo 10: La Casa del Sepulturero de Royal Woods**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Diciembre de 2046.**

Clyde agarró la foto que terminó de imprimirse en papel brillo, la aguillotinó correctamente y la anexó en el diario antes de seguir escribiendo.

En ella salían los once hermanos Loud riendo felizmente, reunidos en su ultimo abrazo grupal.

≪La primera imagen de la nueva _biblioteca Lincoln_≫.

_12/10_

_Recuerdo el día en que tomé esa fotografía varios meses antes de la tragedia. Uno de los mejores días de mi vida._

_Las chicas y yo tuvimos suerte ese verano. Fue una suerte que no nos mataran; o tal vez había algo más que suerte en ello. _

_Si fue así, espero que la suerte vuelva con nosotros._

≪Un chico, diez chicas≫.

_Flashback_.

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Junio de 2019.**

Era una tarde no muy calurosa de verano (más bien algo húmeda), pero igual se podía sentir una ligera brisa veraniega en el aire. En ese entonces las calles parecían las de un pueblo fantasma. No había ni una sola alma a la vista; salvo por el único hijo de los señores McBride quien caminaba tranquilamente por la acera.

La semana pasada habían dado inicio a las vacaciones de verano en Royal Woods, y tras una acalorada discusión Howard y Harold accedieron a regañadientes dejar que Clyde saliera de casa. Eso si, bajo el juramento solemne de que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, andaría solo por ahí. Siempre en compañía de sus amigos y sin olvidarse de llevar consigo su celular a todas partes con la batería cargada y listo para usarse en cualquier emergencia posible.

Además de tener presente que: pasado un solo minuto de la hora establecida del toque de queda que no estuviese presente en la puerta de su hogar, sus sobreprotectores padres llamarían a la policía –a riesgo de probablemente molestarla por nada– y no descansarían hasta saber de su paradero.

Clyde accedió a todas estas condiciones sin chistar con tal de poder salir al exterior. Aunque tampoco es como si hubiera mucho que hacer afuera. Lugares como el árcade, la tienda de comics o el parque estaban prácticamente desolados; pero de todos modos no podía evitar sentirse sofocado al estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

A la hora de la verdad los señores McBride no tenían porque preocuparse tanto, puesto que generalmente Clyde iba directo de su casa a la residencia de los Loud. Allí siempre era bien recibido por nueve de las diez chicas (aunque solo una o cuatro a lo mucho por vez) y pasado por alto por ambos padres. Otras veces acostumbraba solo a dar largos paseos.

Ese día sin embargo, se desvió de su ruta habitual para recoger un encargo en la floristería y después ir a hacer una rápida visita al cementerio de Royal Woods.

* * *

Pensar, que la tumba frente a la que estaba parado, no era más que una lapida conmemorativa debajo de la cual estaban enterradas solo las cenizas del brazo de su difunto mejor amigo.

–Aquí estoy –Clyde dio sus saludos respetuosamente, y se arrodilló para colocar un ramo de flores frente a la lapida–. Puntual como todas las semanas.

El chico guardó un minuto de silencio, en lo que pensaba como rendirle cuentas apropiadamente al dueño de aquella tumba que había ido a visitar.

–Tus hermanas ya están un poco mejor –finalmente dijo.

≪Algo –concretó para sus adentros, omitiendo también la siguiente parte–, y eso si no contamos a Lynn≫.

–Las he estado yendo a ver casi todos los días –continuó–. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por cuidar de ellas como sé que tu hubieras querido. Con las pequeñas he estado poniendo en practica todo lo que me enseñaste: confianza, cuidados, y cuando lo demás falla galletas con chispas… A Lana y Lisa las vi algo tensas el otro día, así que las llevé a Lactoland ahora que lo volvieron a abrir para que se divirtieran un poco. También invité a Luan a que nos acompañara.

≪De hecho quería invitar a todas, pero solo estaban ellas tres esa vez. Tal vez a la próxima≫.

–Debiste verlas –sonrió divertido–. Lana vomitó en el malteador y a Lisa se le fueron volando su peluca y sus dientes postizos. Los cuatro nos reímos como nunca. Sobre todo Luan que hacia tanto que no la veía reír así. Si hasta se estuvo carcajeando hasta la tarde siguiente.

_Nada mal para nuestra primera cita_, recordó que había bromeado ella a la salida del parque pese a que el beso que le plantó en la mejilla después parecía haber ido en serio.

–¿Qué más puedo contarte?... Ah, ya aprendí como coreografiar el baile con listón de Lola, aunque ya no le apasionan tanto los concursos como antes, pero igual me aseguro de que siga practicando.

≪Aquí entre tu y yo, necesita algo de ejercicio para bajar un par de kilitos que ha ganado de más≫.

–Encontré un libro sobre trastornos del habla en la sala de espera de la Dra. López. Tiene varios consejos útiles que podrían ayudar a Lori con su tartamudez y… Pues yo me sometí a una sesión de hipnoterapia para que ya pueda actuar normal estando cerca de ella y ayudarla como se debe. Se que suena un poco drástico, pero decidí que ya tiene suficientes problemas como para que yo vaya a sangrar en sus zapatos otra vez.

≪A veces la pobre se pone roja como un tomate cuando intenta conversar con Bobby por teléfono; y ahora que yo estoy normal es ella la que no puede ni terminar de decir mi nombre. Es gracioso pero no como para reírse≫.

–Por cierto, te tengo una buena noticia. La ultima vez que me vi con Luna pude convencerla de que no fuera a trabajar y en su lugar pasamos la tarde _rockeando_ como en los viejos tiempos. Yo toqué el cencerro de tu papá, y te alegrará saber que ella no ha perdido el toque con la guitarra… Tampoco me he olvidado de ver que Leni esté bien. Hay días en que los dos nos sentamos a charlar y hacemos prendas nuevas con la ropa vieja. Este año sacó muy buenas calificaciones, es muy lista… –comentó ahogando un sollozo–. Estarías orgulloso de ella. Las demás lo están… Casi lo olvido, Lucy te escribió una carta. Dice que yo no puedo leerla, no debo hacerlo, así que la dejaré aquí para ti… En el sobre hay un dibujo que te hizo Lily. La Dra. Shuttleworth dijo que es una niña muy talentosa y está contenta de tenerla en la guardería a pesar del fraude del intercambio.

Clyde bajó la cabeza y tocó la cinta de enmascarar que tenía envuelta alrededor del puente de sus gafas.

≪¿Y ahora con que cara te digo que Lynn es la bravucona que hizo esto?≫.

–Si necesitas algo –dijo para finalizar–, no voy a estar muy lejos.

En cuanto empezó a alejarse, Clyde miró en dirección hacia la antigua casa del sepulturero. Esa misma que se hizo famosa porque fue allí donde una vez se filmó un episodio de ARGGH! Hasta ese entonces a ese sitió lo que le precedía era su mala reputación.

≪Desde aquí las ventanas parecen ojos≫.

Como si lo hubiese planeado anticipadamente (aunque no fue así), caminó hasta la edificación y se paseó por el lugar; a la vez que se sintió bastante tonto al acordarse de la actitud que había tomado cuando se enteró de que todo lo que hacían en el programa era solo una puesta en escena.

Para cuando llegó al porche de la entrada principal, tomó consciencia de que si bien en ese entonces creyó haberse llevado la mayor desilusión de su vida, ahora si estaba seguro de que su inocencia infantil se perdió el día en que su mejor amigo –y hermano de otra madre– se fue para siempre.

–_¡Clyde!_

El chico se quedó como de piedra y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

–_¡Clyde!_

Miró en derredor. Con toda razón esperaba ver a un amigo o a un compañero de la escuela llamándole por su nombre. ¿Mas a quien esperaba encontrarse?; ¿a Liam quien se perdió en un bosque cerca de su granja?; ¿a Zach que supuestamente huyó de casa para unirse al circo o a una caravana de gitanos como decían los rumores?; ¿a la niña nueva a quien solo vio unas tres veces y luego desapareció de un día a otro como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado?

Horrorizado, se dio cuenta de que el era el único que quedaba de la pandilla y que lo más sensato sería irse ya. Cuanto más tiempo estuviese en lugares desérticos, más posibilidades tenía de ser el siguiente.

–_¡Clyde!_ –volvió a llamarlo el eco de esa añorada voz, del interior de la casa, antes de que retrocediera un solo paso.

Sus pies obedecieron a la tercera llamada y lo llevaron por el camino incorrecto.

≪¡Alto ahí jovencito! –lo reprendió el lado racional de su mente, haciendo que se detuviera frente a la puerta–. ¿No estarás pensando entrar allí, cierto? Recuerda las advertencias de tus padres≫.

–_¡Clyde! _–oyó suplicar a la voz, más fuerte entre gemidos lastimeros. Entendió que no podía ignorarla y asió el pomo.

≪¡Deja de soñar cabeza de alcornoque! –trató de persuadirse a gritos–. ¿Aun crees que lo vas a encontrar aquí, con vida?, ¿en este lugar?, ¿justo ahora? El está muerto y tu lo sabes. Lisa ya te lo explicó, es _empíricamente imposible_ que… ≫.

–_¡Clyde!_

_Por otro lado lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza_ _¿verdad?, _pensó abierto a las posibilidades.

Bastó con un débil empujón para que la puerta se abriera fácilmente. Hubo un molesto chirrido y después silencio total.

_Es más grande de lo que recordaba_, observó al adentrarse. En el vestíbulo a su izquierda, había un viejo colchón que no había visto la ultima vez. Supuso que algún indigente que se estaba quedando en la casa lo puso allí.

≪¡¿Ya ves?! ¡Lo que estás haciendo es muy peligroso! ¡Será mejor que saques tu trasero de aquí ahora que puedes!≫.

Recordó que tampoco supo que había sido de Rusty, cuyo padre recientemente se ahorcó en su celda después de que lo encarcelaran injustamente por la muerte de su otro hijo.

–_¡Clyde, por favor!_

Siguió el sonido de la voz afligida, a lo largo del pasillo hasta la puerta que daba al sótano.

_¿Como sabe que estoy aquí afuera?_, se cuestionó al momento en que iba a mitad del corredor aun siendo consciente del peligro al que se exponía.

≪A ver, supongamos por un momento que esto si está pasando. Que el si está allí adentro; ¡que diablos!, digamos que todos los niños desaparecidos están allí, vivos (al menos por ahora). ¿Qué vas a hacer si te encuentras al chiflado que está haciendo todo esto?, si es que no es más de uno, ¿ponerte en tu posición de roca?≫.

–_¡Clyde!_ –lo oyó suplicar nuevamente entre sollozos–, _¡Ayúdame!_

–¿Lincoln?... –con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, pegó suavemente su oído a la puerta–. ¿Eres tu?

≪¡Esto no es un juego idiota! ¡En todo caso ve a avisarle a alguien más si de verdad creíste oír algo! ¡A tus padres, a la policía, a sus hermanas quizá!; ¡pero hagas lo que hagas no te arriesgues a ir ahí tu solo!≫.

–_¡Si Clyde, soy yo! ¡Ayúdame por favor!, ¡estoy atrapado!_

–Lincoln... –volvió a preguntar, todavía incrédulo–. ¿De veras eres tu el que está ahí?

–_¡Si! _–contestó el del otro lado–. _Clyde, soy yo. ¿Qué no me reconoces? Por favor sácame de aquí, ¡me tiene atado!_

Sin duda era el. Sus llantos eran inconfundibles.

≪Dios, no quiero imaginarme que le habrá hecho el responsable si se tomó la molestia de mantenerlo hasta ahora con vida≫.

–Espera ahí Lincoln, voy por ayuda.

–_¡No hay tiempo!_ –replicó este–. _¡Tienes que sacarme de aquí antes de que el payaso vuelva!_ _¡Apresúrate!_

Clyde dejó de titubear y entró. Intentó estúpidamente encender las luces, las cuales obviamente no funcionaban por lo que usó la linterna de su teléfono para alumbrar el camino.

Bajó por las escaleras de madera, con las tablas crujiendo con cada paso que daba. Dejó el ultimo peldaño atrás y sintió el suelo de tierra rasposa bajo las suelas de sus zapatos.

El sótano era tan amplio como los túneles de una vieja mina abandonada.

Clyde apuntó la lucecita hacia el centro de la habitación. Ahí vio parte de los bordes de un pozo, que lo más probable era que estuviera seco. Curioso se acercó a alumbrar la boca para determinar que tan profundo era.

–_¡Clyde!_

Recordó a que había bajado ahí, y sin perder tiempo siguió el llamado de Lincoln hasta un oscuro rincón de donde venía un aroma pestilente y polvoriento. Se detuvo un segundo, solo para sacar un pañuelo y ponérselo entre la nariz y la boca, y avanzó pasando por encima de unos extraños trozos de yeso redondeados y varias hilachas de paja.

–_¡Por aquí Clyde, date prisa!_

Se adentró en la negrura del sótano, sosteniendo el teléfono en su mano firme y apretando el pañuelo contra su cara al no aguantar la fetidez en el ambiente.

La lucecita enfocó a un montón de más paja, acumulada en un gran bulto, suficiente como para armar varias parvas de heno.

–_¡Por aquí Clyde!... _–la voz de Lincoln sonaba cada vez más cerca–. _Vas bien, ya casi llegas… ¡Chip!, ¡chip!... ¡Chip!, ¡chip!..._

Clyde levantó la mirada, e hizo lo mismo moviendo paralelamente la linterna de su dispositivo móvil para verlo bien. Soltó su pañuelo y lo perdió, y estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con su celular. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, acojonado por el impacto de lo inesperado más de lo que habría estado al avistar un ovni en el cielo o ver la silueta del mismísimo Nessie emergiendo hacia la superficie del Lago Michigan.

Era espantosamente grande –más o menos unas tres veces su talla– y monstruosamente feo. Su piel de pollo era gris y parecía la corteza de un aguacate al que se dejó madurar demasiado.

Entre toses y arcadas, se avispó a enfocar los supuestos trozos de yeso por los que había pasado por encima, no más para descubrir que eran los pedazos del cascarón del huevo del que el polluelo gigante anidado en esa esquina acababa de eclosionar.

–_¡Chip!, ¡chip!... _–lo oyó piar pidiendo comida. Su piar era casi tan irritante como oír al señor Loud practicando para el karaoke.

Clyde se quitó sus gafas, se enjugó un lagrimeo y se las puso otra vez.

–_¡Chip!, ¡chip!..._

Seguía ahí. Pero está vez tuvo la impresión de que ocupaba más espacio. Al ojo calculó que comprimiéndose cabría en _Vanzilla _si a esta se le retiraban los asientos. Tampoco vio su plumón más desarrollado, mugriento y descolorido.

–_¡Chip!, ¡chip!..._

≪Debo estar soñando≫.

–¡AUCH! –gritó al pellizcarse en el brazo para despertar.

El pajarillo calló, ladeó su cabeza y le miró fijamente. A su vez Clyde se vio reflejado en uno de sus ojos redondos, inflados como balones de playa y negros cuales pozos de alquitrán.

Entonces el gran nido y parte de la tierra empezaron a estremecerse y Clyde se echó para atrás tambaleándose. Por un breve momento perdió de vista al avecilla, que terminó de erguirse sacudiéndose el plumaje. Mirar como se desencorvaba resultó perturbadoramente fascinante, era como ver en vivo la formación en ascenso de una isla volcánica de carne y plumas.

Su cuello se estiró hasta que su penacho rozó el techo, su pecho naranja se infló, sus patas se clavaron a cada lado del nido y sus enormes alas se extendieron levantando grandes nubes de polvo.

Tosiendo aun y con los ojos llorosos, primero Clyde se quedó como atontado al ver que el pájaro era todavía más grande y gordo de lo que se esperaba. En realidad era del tamaño de _Vanzilla_. Cada ala medía tres metros o más, y sus escamosas patas eran tan gruesas como muslos de hombres musculosos.

–¡HOOOOLAAA! –lo saludó con un zarrapastroso graznido, increíblemente parecido a la voz de Luan en su modo desquiciado.

Después rompió la parálisis y salió disparado antes de que el monstruoso espécimen alcanzara a agarrarlo con su pico. Quería comérselo.

Clyde llegó a los escalones y los subió corriendo, resbalándose y reincorporándose a toda velocidad. Atrás de el lo oyó elevarse batiendo sus alas en un sonoro susurro igual al de la hélice de un helicóptero. El lugar se sacudió fuerte, la madera podrida de una de las tablas se partió y por poco cae de nuevo al sótano a quedar a su merced.

Clyde estaba por voltearse a verlo, cuando en eso lo entendió. Entendió que si lo hacía crecería más. Otro graznido retumbó, tan potente como un trueno, que tuvo que cubrirse las orejas.

Salió del sótano y cerró la puerta tras el. Hubo un picoteo, que provocó que la adrenalina actuara eficientemente en su sistema como para ir arrastrar el mueble más grande y pesado que encontró y usarlo para bloquearle la salida.

La puerta se resquebrajó con un golpe contundente, y la punta de un pico afilado se asomó por el agujero que empezó a formarse.

El ave graznó haciendo que todo en el pasillo temblara. En su lengua, plateada, tenía adheridos varios pompones de color naranja arraigados ahí como bolas de pasto seco.

Clyde se abrió paso hasta la salida y salió pitando de la casa sin intención de esperar a que el pájaro terminara de derribar la puerta. Corrió saltando por encima de varias lapidas, hasta llegar al enrejado donde por error volteó a verlo salir estrechándose por un ventanal rompiéndolo en pedazos.

≪¡Dios mío, no!≫.

Clyde echó a correr calle abajo, corriendo como nunca había corrido. Tomó varias desviaciones para confundir a la criatura, cuyos aleteos avisaron que venía acercándose.

La mala suerte le acompañaba porque, en dado momento, una vigorosa garra tiró del cuello de su camisa hacia arriba hasta que quedó de puntillas y las punteras de sus zapatos perdieron contacto con la tierra.

–¡Suéltame! –vociferó retorciéndose en el aire. Afortunadamente la prenda se desgarró con el forcejeo.

El chico aterrizó en el pavimento raspándose las rodillas y volvió a correr, pasando por entre las plumas de la cola de la descomunal ave que levantó el vuelo para lanzarse a cogerlo en picada.

Clyde buscó desesperadamente a sus alrededores, y como primera opción viró en dirección al estadio, saltó una verja y fue a ocultarse bajo las tribunas.

Allí, se asomó discretamente por entre los espacios que había entre las tablas y lo divisó: por encima del terreno plano, volando en círculos acechante.

≪¡Que no me vea!, ¡que no me vea!≫.

Las patas del animal se posaron en tierra, ante el extremo abierto de las tribunas. Luego este agachó la cabeza para mirar adentro. De sus álulas sobresalían poderosos dedos con uñas cortantes, como las de un dakotaraptor; su pico era largo y dentado y sus dos ojos se habían fusionado en uno solo de gran tamaño que cubría la mayor parte de su cara.

Clyde retrocedió a camuflarse en la parte menos iluminada de debajo de las tribunas tras una columna de soporte, y esperó procurando permanecer inmóvil…, hasta que el pájaro se cansó de buscar y se alejó volando.

≪Al fin, se ha ido≫.

Clyde no salió de su escondite inmediatamente. Antes prefirió esperar otro poco hasta estar completamente seguro de que si se hubiese ido.

_¿Qué demonios fue eso?_, se preguntó en lo que se apoyaba contra la columna, se dejaba caer rendido sobre el césped y empezaba a dormitar.

_Fin del Flashback_.

El hombre despertó en su silla con la espalda adolorida y el trasero entumecido. Se había quedado dormido en su escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y el bolígrafo y el cuaderno frente a el.

Entonces comprobó que por la noche había recibido visitas mientras dormía.

Un rastro de huellas había dejado leves impresiones lodosas desde la entrada de la biblioteca (que siempre, siempre cerraba con llave) hasta el escritorio.

Ahí, sea lo que fuere vino a dejar atando un globo inflado con helio a su lámpara de lectura.

Al mirarlo Clyde, reventó con un fuerte estallido.


	11. Parte II: Verano de 2019 (2)

**Capítulo 11: La Batalla Apocalíptica Entre Hermanas**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Junio de 2019.**

Clyde despertó al cabo de media hora sobresaltado, con el cuerpo agarrotado y la ropa destrozada. Al llegar a casa sus papás enloquecerían al verlo así y le darían la reprimenda de su vida.

Atento, aguzó ambos oídos para cerciorarse de no oír ningún aleteo o graznido aproximándose.

No hubo nada.

El chico suspiró aliviado, se levantó haciendo una mueca de dolor con cada movimiento y echó a caminar hacia el otro extremo de las tribunas.

En el camino se puso a pensar como decirle a sus padres y a la Dra. López lo que había visto sin que estos lo tomaran por orate.

Mas al pasar junto a la tercera columna de soporte antes de la salida, vio algo peor. Algo que lo hizo paralizarse de pánico. Antes hubiera preferido mil veces volver a toparse con el pájaro gigante.

Arrimada en la segunda columna, Lynn Jr. estaba besándose con Chandler.

A el lo vio deslizando atrevidamente su mano por debajo de su playera y a ella apartándolo de un empujón.

–¡Suéltame!

Chandler rió con picardía. Clyde dio un paso atrás, sin querer pisando una rama.

_¡Crac!_

El pobre muchacho ahogó una exclamación. Lynn y Chandler dejaron lo suyo y le miraron con enojo por haberlos interrumpido.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió la castaña embravecida.

–Lynn –quiso disculparse Clyde–, yo no quería...

–Por tu bien, más te vale no decirles nada de lo que viste a mis hermanas –lo amenazó.

Aterrado, Clyde notó anticipadamente la ausencia de raciocinio en la cara de Lynn. Sabía ya que ella era la que más había cambiado de todas las hermanas Loud, para mal e ido de mal en peor. En ese lapso de tiempo habían sucedido muchas cosas que lo demostraban, y eran pocas de las que el sabía. Pero la Lynn que venía hacia el, distaba mucho de ser la Lynn entusiasta y algo odiosa que siempre había conocido. Esa era una Lynn llena de furia y malos sentimientos, como poseída por algo que hizo brotar fértilmente lo peor de su ser.

Millones de preguntas abordaron en su cerebro:

_¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?_, _¿qué te pasó Lynn?_, _¡¿en dónde salió todo mal?!_…

≪¡Diablos, tengo que escapar cuanto antes!≫.

–En serio Lynn, te juro que no fue mi intención...

–Tal vez deberíamos ser más persuasivos con este tonto –sugirió Chandler sonriendo con malicia.

–Buena idea –secundó Lynn tronándose los nudillos–. Este _cuatro ojos_ y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes que saldar.

Clyde retrocedió, echando rápidas miradas cautelosas en busca de una ruta de escape. Se preparó para salir corriendo de ahí, cuando un par de imponentes figuras lo emboscaron por la espalda y le cerraron el paso.

–¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó, desconcertado de ver al nuevo repertorio de rufianes en la banda de Chandler.

–¡Sujétenlo!

Hank y Hawk acataron la orden del pelirrojo e inmovilizaron a Clyde apresándolo de cada brazo. Lynn metió la mano en el bolsillo de su short y se le acercó hasta que sus frentes quedaron apenas a poco más de un centímetro de chocar la una contra la otra, pareciendo como si los dos fueran a besarse en los labios.

–No sabes cuanto te odio –dijo ásperamente y sin parpadear.

–¿Y a mi por qué?, si yo no hice na…

–¡Cállate!

Los escasos pelillos que Clyde tenía en el culo se pusieron como escarpias.

–Este perdedor –se dirigió Lynn a sus amigos bullies–, nos ha molestado a mi y a mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Yo?

–Si, ¡tu! –afirmó ella agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa–. ¿Sabes que nunca he soportado el modo en que actúas cerca de Lori?... Y además…, ¡además tu tienes la culpa de lo que le pasó a Lincoln! Tu y esa mocosa amiga de Lisa. ¡¿Acaso eso no te parece suficiente?!

–¡¿Qué?!

El desconcierto de Clyde llegó a limites estratosféricos con la acusación de Lynn, a quien se le empezó a marcar su vena de la ira en un persistente palpitar.

≪Esa cosa le va estallar≫, avisó la mente acobardada del chico.

–Maldigo el día en que llegaste a nuestras vidas –refunfuñó la muchacha–. Si no fuera por ti, mi hermano no hubiera desperdiciado su potencial. Tenía grandes planes para el. Con mi ayuda hubiera llegado a ser un magnifico atleta, pero tu tuviste que venir y arruinarlo todo.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? –objetó Clyde. Sudaba de pavor, pero las incongruencias dichas por la ex deportista, más las que le faltaban por agregar, hicieron que medio se olvidara de la situación en la que estaba el.

–Lo que oíste. Antes Lincoln me hacía caso solo a mi. El iba conmigo a todas partes y jugábamos a lo que yo quería le gustase o no; hasta que empezó a juntarse con perdedores fracasados como tu y perder su tiempo con juegos estúpidos y disfraces y comics.

Hank y Hawk rieron. Chandler lo hizo de un modo más depravado al apuntar su vista al bulto que Lynn apretaba bajo sus pantaloncillos.

–¿Y por eso lo maltratabas todo el tiempo? –no pudo evitar replicar Clyde.

Los gorilas de Chandler dejaron de reír, pero el no. Ahora los dos intercambiaron miradas nerviosos, casi asustados.

–¡Patéticos! –Lynn hizo rechinar sus dientes y sus ojos se eyectaron de sangre–. Tus tontos amigos y tu de verdad son patéticos. Me alegro mucho que los hayan matado y espero que te pase lo mismo a ti y a esa friki sin vida adicta al árcade por la que sucedió todo esto en primer lugar.

–¡Hey! –intervino Chandler–, no hables así de mi prima.

–¿Qué dijiste? –Lynn le devolvió una mirada gélida, rayando en lo psicótico.

–Perdón señor, perdón –se excusó el.

–Así me gusta –bufó ella volviendo a centrarse en atacar al chico de color–; y ten por seguro que a ella también le daré su merecido, pero por ahora me ocuparé de este _cuatro ojos_.

–¿Qué hacemos con el? –preguntó Hawk, algo intranquilo.

Lynn puso los ojos en blanco pensativa. Clyde se sacudió pero Hank le torció el brazo y Hawk le retuvo la muñeca.

–Ya se –contestó mirando de reojo a Chandler–. A ver idiota, ¿aun te queda una de esas _bombas cereza_?

–Siempre si –rió el teniendo ya listo el explosivo y un encendedor.

–Bien –Lynn terminó de intimidar a Clyde con una sonrisa de victoria asegurada, tan intimidante que la de Chandler a su lado parecía una sonrisa amorosa–. ¿Te gustan los fuegos artificiales Clyde?, ¿eh? Ahora dime, ¿te gustaría una de estas en tus calzoncillos?

Chandler abrió el zippo, mas de inmediato advirtió a los demás con una seña que guardaran silencio.

Los cinco vieron pasar al jardinero municipal por entre las aberturas de los escalones. Lynn se adelantó a cubrirle la boca a Clyde, cuyo terror hizo explosión al verla sacar una navaja de muelles con mango de marfil.

–Si gritas –amenazó abriendo la hoja que era larga y afilada y tenía sus iniciales grabadas en ella–, tendrás que recoger tus tripas.

El anciano trabajador miró inexpresivo directamente hacia las tribunas, recogió una bolsa de hierba cortada y se alejó lenta y serenamente.

–Ahora dime –siguió diciendo Lynn. Clyde sintió su tufo de la salsa picante que le echaba prácticamente a todo lo que comía–, ¿por qué ibas a todas partes con mi hermano? Estabas enamorado de el, ¿cierto? ¿Creíste que tendrías una mejor oportunidad con el que con Lori?

≪¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido mierda!≫.

–Tu lo que querías era pegarle lo puto, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Claro, padres maricas solo tienen hijos maricas.

–¡Oye!, ¡Con mis papás no te metas!

Los tres matones rieron a carcajadas. Lynn se mantuvo seria y le atizó un buen derechazo a Clyde, tiró de su camisa hacia arriba y pegó la hoja de la navaja a su vientre flácido.

–Vaya, que asco de cuerpo.

≪¡Dios mío, esta mujer no está en sus cabales!≫.

–No sé por que mis hermanas insisten en defenderte. Es por que son estúpidas. Ninguna quiere entender que por ir contigo al árcade, Lincoln conoció a esa marimacho que lo citó ahí ese día que…

Dos hilillos de lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas encendidas de Lynn.

–Espero que estés contento tonto –gruñó Chandler enfadado–, hiciste llorar a mi chica.

–Déjame esto a mi –dijo ella tallándose los ojos ligeramente con la palma–. Tal vez si grabo mi nombre en este pedazo de mierda seca, no se olvide de no volver a acercarse a mi casa… Mmm… Aunque no hay mucho en que tallar, rayos. Ni modo, tendrán que ser solo mis iniciales.

–¡Lynn, esto es demasiado!

–¡Hazlo, hazlo! –la animó el pelirrojo relamiéndose los labios con morbosa ilusión.

El filo de la navaja se comenzó a deslizar fríamente en vertical por la piel oscura del chico en donde apareció una línea roja.

–¡AUCH!, ¡AUCH!, ¡AUCH!, ¡AUCH!

–Primero la _L_ de _Lynn_ –deletreó, trazando luego otra horizontal con la destreza de un cirujano alocado. Mandado el viaje pinzó una de las tetillas de Clyde con los dedos y le rebanó un pezón–. Esto lo vi en un capitulo de Juego de Tronos.

–¡YYAAAAAAAAAHHYY!

–¡Wow, oye! –repuso Hank con un chillido agudo–, ¡no iras a cortarlo de verdad!

–¡Cierra la boca! –rugió Lynn apuntándole con la navaja a su gordo cuello–, ¡voy a tallar mis iniciales en este negro piojoso y me vas a dejar tranquila!

–Ugh, sangre –se quejó de pronto Hawk, quien soltó a Clyde asqueado por la herida que se le abrió en la carne–. Creo que voy a vomitar... Ugh, Ugh…

–Ay, no vomites –rogó Hank repitiendo la acción de su compañero–, eso me hará vomitar.

En una rápida secuencia, Clyde aprovechó el haberse librado de sus captores para inclinarse solo un poco hacia a adelante, plantar su pie en el pecho plano de Lynn, derribarla de una patada para tomar impulso y salir corriendo por el extremo contrario de las tribunas tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus escuálidas piernas.

–¡Imbéciles!, ¡estúpidos! –reprendió Chandler a sus secuaces con una bofetada.

–¡COGEDLO! –aulló Lynn reincorporándose y sacudiéndose la tierra.

Los bravucones la obedecieron y fueron a montar sus bicis. Lynn subió a una rosada de niña, mas sin embargo excelente para competiciones con temperatura de cuarenta grados.

–Escuchen, ustedes dos vayan directo tras el –ordenó la castaña a Hank y Hawk–. Chandler y yo iremos por rumbos distintos para cubrir más terreno.

Entretanto, Clyde corrió por toda la zona, doblando por diversas esquinas, haciendo lo posible por que sus perseguidores le perdieran el rastro como había echo con el pájaro gigante. Brincó por encima de las cercas y cruzó velozmente los patios traseros de varias casas. En uno le salieron una pareja de pitbulls y en otro un mandril en la niebla, pero estos no representaron ningún obstáculo para el.

–Mierda… Mierda... Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…!

Llegó hasta un terraplén, por donde se deslizó hasta un río seco, por el que pasó corriendo hasta la otra orilla. Ahí se apoyó en el enladrillado junto a una gran boca de salida a tomar un poco de aire y aspirar una bocanada de su respirador (uno de verdad).

–No puedo más... No puedo más... –jadeó exhausto–. Cabeza da vueltas… Arritmia cardiaca… Incendio de pulmones… Esto es lo peor.

–¿Dónde estás chico? –oyó aproximarse a la maniática voz de Chandler–. Sal de donde quiera que estés.

≪Oh, cielos, ¿y ahora que hago?≫.

–¿Clyde?

El chico levantó la mirada, y en el otro terraplén vio asomándose a Lucy quien curiosamente llevaba arrastrando consigo…

≪¡La bicicleta de Lincoln!≫.

–¡Wow!, ¿pero que te pasó! –exclamó la pequeña gótica señalando su camisa ensangrentada.

–Vamos chico, ven a jugar con nosotros.

≪¡Rayos, ahí viene!≫.

Con su segundo aire, Clyde escaló el terraplén hasta llegar a donde estaba Lucy, la levantó por las axilas y la sentó en el tren delantero, subió a bordo y empezó a pedalear con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos…!

–¡¿Qué haces Clyde?! –preguntó ella, estupefacta por como su amigo parecía haberse convertido en otra persona cuando estuvo montado ahí.

–¡No hay tiempo de explicar Lucy! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos…!

Sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos. La bici rodó velozmente por el pavimento, ganando velocidad hasta perderse en el horizonte.

* * *

Chandler aparcó la suya y descendió derrapando por donde se había deslizado Clyde. Miró una huella de sangre junto al desagüe en el río y sonrió triunfante.

–Creo que ya te encontré.

El malvado pelirrojo sacó su encendedor y una lata de pintura en spray de sus bolsillos y se adentró en el alcantarillado.

–Será mejor que salgas de una vez –lo llamó agitando la lata y abriendo el zippo–. Vamos chico, no me hagas esperar.

Chandler acercó la llama a la boquilla del shotter, apretó a fondo y disparó un potente fogonazo.

–¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA…! –rió como todo un lunático–. ¿No te puedes quedar aquí todo el maldito día o si?

Dicho esto, disparó otra llamarada y se encaminó por una bifurcación que lo condujo hasta un enrejado, donde distinguió una silueta parada frente a los barrotes.

–_Me encontraste_ –susurró la voz de una niñita en el viento, aunque no había viento, ni tampoco llegó a escucharla.

–Te tengo –se extasió creyendo haber conseguido acorralar a Clyde.

Chandler cargó la lata, apuntó a la figura oculta entre las sombras, disparó…

–¡¿EH?!

Mas el susto que se llevó hizo que se olvidara de dejar de apretar el shooter, suficiente para ver con claridad al ente durante sus últimos segundos en la tierra.

Si, era flacucho como el chico al que buscaba; pero, a pesar de tener una forma humanoide y de vestir un viejo traje oscuro con corbata, de ninguna manera podía ser una criatura de este mundo.

Era increíblemente mucho más alto que un adulto de estatura promedio o hasta un jugador de la NBA; con las extremidades muy largas y las manos grandes con dedos largos y huesudos. Su tez era blanca y carecía por completo de rasgos faciales.

≪¡Maldición!≫, apenas si alcanzó a gritar internamente Chandler, cuando vio que de su espalda emergieron cuatro pares de tentáculos negros que se alargaron y se arrojaron sobre el a enredársele en el pescuezo y apretar con fuerza hasta matarlo.

* * *

Clyde siguió pedaleando, con Lucy sujetándose de la base de los manubrios para no caerse.

–¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos…!

–Clyde... _Jadeo_... Ya dime de una vez... _Jadeo_... Qué es lo que está pasando.

Un estruendo lo puso en alerta, al momento en que ambos niños fueron cobijados por una gigantesca sombra con una forma parecida a la de un caza japonés.

≪¡Lo que me faltaba!≫.

–_Exclamación_… ¡¿Qué es eso?! –preguntó la niña a punto de voltearse a mirar por encima de su hombro.

≪¡Que no lo vea o se hará más grande!≫.

–¡Mantén tu vista al frente Lucy! –ordenó Clyde–. ¡Confía en mi!... ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos...!

Lucy obedeció y se abstuvo de mirar al cielo. El chico de color se concentró únicamente en pedalear y alejarse. Parafraseando a Lori, literalmente sus vidas dependían de ello.

–¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos…!

Y lo consiguió. Aun cargando con el peso de ambos y sus fuerzas flaqueando por la gradual perdida de sangre, rebasó a la sombra. Mas no paró ahí; pedaleo y pedaleo y siguió pedaleando, hasta que vio una casita pintada de blanco con el techo de color negro y varios juguetes regados por sus alrededores.

≪¡Bingo!≫.

–¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos…!

* * *

–Leni, ¿por qué lloras? –entró a preguntar gentilmente Luan, al encontrarla sollozando acurrucada en el sofá de la sala en medio de Lori y Luna.

Lily miraba por la ventana, quizá esperando a que mamá y papá regresaran del trabajo.

–Hubo otro crimen –llegó de improviso a tomarse la libertad de responder Lisa, antes de que lo hicieran las otras dos mayores.

–La pequeña Claire –gimió Leni entre lagrimas, terminando de hundir su rostro en el pecho de Lori.

–¡¿Claire?! –repitieron las gemelas al unísono asomándose por la baranda de las escaleras.

–¿La dueña de ese perrito tan lindo? –agregó Lana.

–Zu cuerpo fue encontrado ezta mañana mutilado y congelado junto al canal –terminó de explicar la niña genio, en lo que Lori le mostraba el encabezado a Luan en su celular.

–Ahora escúchenme bien –habló Luna seriamente, aprovechando que tenía a la mayoría de sus hermanas reunidas en un mismo lugar–. Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Recuerden que debemos permanecer juntas como estamos ahora, ¿está claro?

Las demás asintieron con la cabeza.

–Significa juntas todo el tiempo –reiteró–. ¿Lo prometen?

–Lo prometemos –contestaron en coro.

–Bien, ¿ahora donde demonios se han metido Lynn y Lucy? Esto también les incumbe a ellas.

–Se supone que a esta hora Lynn debe estar en las clases de verano –respondió Luan–, y Lucy de seguro está en las ventilas como siempre. Iré a buscarla.

–Voy contigo –la siguió Luna.

–… Oigan –las llamó antes Lori, decidiendo que también debía aprovechar que las tenía a casi todas reunidas–. ¿P-puedo d-decirles una cosa?

Luna y Luan se regresaron para escuchar que tenía que decir; Leni se secó las lagrimas y la miró atentamente; Lisa y las gemelas se sentaron juiciosas a sus pies. Lily siguió mirando por la ventana expectante.

–Y-y si s-se ríen –aclaró primero que nada–, juro que jamás…

–No –dijeron todas casi al mismo tiempo, intuyendo que lo que estaba por contarles la más mayor era de vital importancia.

Lori inspiró profundamente y se preparó para soltar la sopa. El momento había llegado.

–L-la otra noche… E-en la hab-bitación de Lincoln…

–¡Ahí vene! –balbuceó la bebita.

Leni se levantó a mirar a través del cristal.

–Son Lucy y Clyde –dijo.

–Shi –afirmó Lily–, ahí venen.

–Leni, lleva a Lily a su cuarto y no salgan de ahí hasta que yo les diga –ordenó Luna indeliberadamente–. Las demás prepárense.

* * *

Clyde frenó bruscamente entre el porche y la cochera. Lucy se bajó aterrizando de un brinco, solo para ver a su amigo caer de lado con una mano apretada en el estomago y otra en el pecho.

–¡Allá están! –oyó exclamar a Hank, a quien vio llegar a lo lejos montado en su bicicleta. Después a Hawk y por ultimo a su hermana Lynn.

Entonces por fin entendió que sucedía.

–Arriba Clyde –se agachó a socorrerlo–. Apóyate en mi hombro.

Como pudo, Lucy llevó a rastras a Clyde hasta el porche y llamó a la puerta.

–_Suspiro_… ¡Abran, abran!

–Lucy –salió a abrirle Lori–, ¿q-qué suce…? ¡Hay por dios, Clyde! ¡L-literalmente est-tás sa-san… S-sa-san…

–_Jadeo_… ¡Ayúdame! –alegó Lucy.

Y Lori le ayudó a hacer entrar a Clyde. El resto de las chicas vieron sus heridas, y entre todas lo guiaron a acostarlo en el sofá y se dispusieron a atenderlo rápidamente. Lucy acertó a cerrar la puerta y a poner todos los seguros.

–¡Gasas!, ¡Tijeras! –las gemelas desempacaron un estuche de primeros auxilios y se pusieron a trabajar.

–T-tranquilo Clyde –lo consoló Lori acariciándole la cabeza.

–Vas a estar bien –dijo Luan.

Clyde se llevó su respirador a la boca y aspiró una buena bocanada. Después Lucy se lo arrebató e hizo lo mismo.

–Oye, no debes hacer eso.

–_Suspiro_... Claro que si.

–Clyde –se acercó a preguntar Luna–, ¿cómo fue que te hiciste eso en…? ¡HEY!

Todos se estremecieron y miraron al enorme peñasco que atravesó uno de los cristales y cayó sobre la mesita del estar.

Lori miró por la ventana rota, y vio que afuera Hank y Hawk recogían más piedras mientras que Lynn permanecía de pie observando fijamente a la casa Loud.

–¿Q-qué hace Lynn con esos rufianes?

_¡Crash!_

Lori se agachó para esquivar una segunda piedra que impactó contra otro cristal.

–Ella… –jadeó Clyde, señalando su tetilla agujereada y la _L _roja trazada en su abdomen al tiempo que Lana y Lola terminaban de vendárselas–. Ella me hizo esto.

Las hermanas Loud se quedaron horrorizadas al oír eso, más porque no se sorprendieron tanto como deberían. Una tercera piedra hizo reaccionar a Luna que, roja y humeante de enojo, salió a confrontar a Lynn ella misma.

–¡Oye LJ!, ¡¿Cual es tu maldito problema?!, ¡¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Clyde?!

–Tengo cosas que aclarar con ustedes–fue lo que respondió–, pero estoy dispuesta a olvidarlas por hoy. Así que solo lo quiero a el. Entréguenlo.

–Tengan cuidado –advirtió el chico McBride–, ella ya no es la misma de antes.

–Sabía que ese tal Chandler no era bueno para ella –comentó Luan.

Luna quedó devastada, pero si pudo mantener su expresión firme y su postura defensiva. Al igual que Clyde, pudo ver la evidente e insaciable sed de sangre en la cara de Lynn.

–Ahora si que estás en graves, graves problemas hermanita –dictaminó, suave y claramente–. Cuando mamá y papá sep… ¡AUCH!

Luna se tambaleó hacia atrás, con ambas manos contra su frente, sintiendo una horrible jaqueca y con los oídos zumbando. El cuarto peñasco, manchado con su sangre, cayó encima del tapete de bienvenida.

–Luna, ¿e-est-tás bien? –quiso ir en su ayuda Lori.

–Estoy bien –resopló ella, logrando mantener el equilibrio–, apenas me rozó.

Se asomó a la puerta otra vez para encarar a Lynn, que se preparaba para lanzarle otra piedra con ventaja, premeditación y alevosía.

–Tu lo has querido _sis_.

Luna cerró la puerta de un portazo y regresó a ver a sus hermanas sobándose la frente. La sangre bajaba por el lado opuesto de su cara de donde tenía la triple cicatriz.

–Esa Lynn ya es un caso perdido –declaró ante todos–. Chicas, ejecuten el _protocolo de pelea de hermanas:_ _nivel día del juicio_, ¡ahora!

Dicho y hecho, las Loud fueron a ocupar sus respectivas posiciones. Clyde se sentó en el sofá enarcando ambas cejas.

–¿_Protocolo de_ que?

Hank y Hawk siguieron aventando piedras contra el porche, cuando sin aviso una docena y media de drones salieron volando por una de las ventanas del segundo piso a posicionarse estratégicamente sobre sus cabezas y soltar un montón de globos llenos de un liquido rojo pardo con vestigios de carne. Lynn si pudo esquivarlos ágilmente.

–¡¿Esto es sangre?!

–¡¿Estos son trozos de cerebro?!

–Ugh, creo que voy a vomitar.

–Ugh, no vomites eso me hará vomitar.

En el cuarto de las menores, Lisa y Lucy miraron desde un monitor como los dos gigantes empezaban a tener arcadas.

–Fue un exzelente toque agregar palomitaz de maíz a la zangre falza para emular trozoz de zerebro –la felicitó Lisa.

–_Suspiro_… Esa fue idea de Rocky –comentó Lucy, dejando que se le escapara una lagrima.

Por la otra ventana se asomó Luan sosteniendo en una mano el tirachinas de Lana y en la otra…

–¡¿Eso es un pañal usado?! –alertó Hank a su compañero.

–¡Si, es un pañal! –confirmó Hawk.

–¡El día de bromas llegó antes este año! –clamó la joven comediante cargando el primero de muchos proyectiles.

–¡Vámonos de aquí!

Hank y Hawk cubrieron sus cabezas y huyeron despavoridos de la lluvia de pañales sucios.

–¡REGRESEN COBARDES! –los llamó Lynn.

En cuanto se distrajo, la puerta principal volvió a abrirse y una soga la lazó por la cintura y la arrastró hacia el interior de su casa donde Lana la maniató como a un novillo de rodeo con ayuda de Lori, Lucy, Lola y Lisa.

–¡Será mejor que me desaten o se las verán conmigo! –amenazó.

–Hey, Lynn.

_¡CLANC!_

Luna llegó por la derecha a aturdirla haciendo chocar sus platillos, Luan llegó por la izquierda a darle un toque con su botón de bromas y Lola llegó por el frente a rociarle su perfume más fuerte en la cara.

–_Cof_, _cof_, _cof_… ¡Huele a gases de princesa!

–¡BU!

–¡AAAAAAAHH!

Lucy se le apareció por detrás para darle un buen susto, poco antes de que el resto de sus hermanas se abalanzaran sobre ella.

* * *

Varios minutos después, Lynn estaba esposada con tres juegos de trampa para dedo, en la _jaula de tiempo fuera_ que Lincoln originalmente había inventado para usar en Luan, la cual habían instalado en medio de la cochera con sus respectivas cadenas y candados.

–¡Déjenme salir de aquí! –chilló echando babas.

–S-seguro –dijo Lori, esperando a que las otras se retiraran–. D-desp-pues de que te hayas c-calmado y n-nuestros p-padres decidan que hacer contigo, t-te sac-caremos de ahí.

–Y veremos que te hagas responsable por lo que hiciste –agregó Luna.

–¡Las mataré a todas! –vociferó sacudiéndose adentro como un perro rabioso.

–Ya cambia de música campeona –se burló Luan.

–¡LAS MATARÉ A TODAS!

Lisa, que fue la ultima en salir, programó antes a Todd 2.0 para que la vigilara.

Por fuera Lana tapeó las puertas con sus mejores tablas de caoba –y aseguró con unas cuantas cadenas y candados más– y Lucy las empapeló con algunos talismanes mágicos.


	12. Parte II: Verano de 2019 (3)

**Capítulo 12: El Álbum de la Bisabuela Harriet**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Junio de 2019.**

Lori observó detenidamente, tan incrédula como horrorizada, la navaja con las iniciales de Lynn Jr. grabadas en la hoja. De reojo miró a Luna acostada en la cama de Leni, y a Luan y Lisa ocupándose de ponerle una venda en la cabeza.

Clyde le sonrió desde el sillón, en lo que recibía un vaso de limonada que Lola muy atentamente había subido para el. La sangre ya no brotaba de su tripa o su pecho; pero en cuanto se volviera a poner la camisa las gasas si se podrían ver por debajo de esta, y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que los señores McBride las vieran y se armara un gran escandalo.

≪Esto es horrible –pensó, apresurándose a cerrarla y a guardarla en el cajón de su cómoda bajo llave–. Mi propia hermana, una delincuente≫.

Y arrojó la llave por la ventana aposta, no queriendo ver ni tocar esa navaja un segundo más.

–¡Hey! –Luan corrió a asomarse tratando de ver en donde había caído. Luego se giró a mirar con pesar como Lori iba tambaleándose a dejarse caer de culo sobre la cama suya.

–¡E-e-est-t-t-o es mi-mi cu-culpa! –tartamudeó estallando en lagrimas–. ¡S-s-soy una p-p-p-pésima hermana mayor!… De-de… De-de… ¡De-deb-bí ser un m-mejor ejemplo p-para t-todas ust-tedes…, en lu-g-gar de est-t-tar siempre p-pegada a ese co-co-coc-chino t-teléfono!

–No digas eso –se acercó a consolarla Clyde. Leni se cercioró de que Lily siguiera durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna movible y fue tras el.

–Si Lori –secundó la rubia–. Eres una excelente hermana mayor.

–¡N-n-no es cierto…! –gimoteó ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Leni. Clyde la tomó de la mano con suavidad–. ¡F-f-fue mi culpa!... ¡F-fue mi culpa q-que ma-mataran a Lincoln!... Y-yo est-t-taba a c-c-cargo es-esa v-vez que… Y-y aho… A-ahora Lynn… ¡Ahora Lynn…! Lo-lo… Lo q-q-que decía esa ca-ca-carta era ci-cierto… ¡Soy la p-p-peor hermana del mundo!

Las gemelas corrieron a abrazarla.

Lucy suspiró pesadamente, entendiendo que no podía posponerlo más, y se desapareció sin que nadie llegara a verla u oírla alejarse.

–¿Cómo ibas a saber que algo así iba pasar? –acertó a decir Luan.

–Lo de Lynn tampoco es tu culpa –aclaró Lola–. De veras.

–Si te sirve de consuelo… –Clyde señaló sus heridas–, veré que mis papás no presenten cargos por esto.

–De ninguna manera –repuso Luna sentándose en la cama con ayuda de Lisa–. Deja que hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

–¿Qué? –Clyde no supo si sorprenderse con la declaración de Luna, o con el hecho de que ninguna de las otras chicas se opuso ante esta–. Pero es su hermana. Si la denuncian…

–Clyde… –sollozó Lori–. Li-li… Li-li… Lit-t-teralmente t-te reb-banó un pe-pez-zón…, y p-por poco le-le p-p-provoca una co-contusión a Luna… E-e-eso no está na-nada bien.

–A nosotras nos duele más de lo que crees… –prosiguió Luna–. Pero ahora vemos que ella necesita ayuda, y eso implica hacer que afronte las consecuencias de sus actos.

–Pero Luna…

–Si no les dices tu, les diremos nosotras –fue su respuesta definitiva–. ¿Cierto chicas?

Las demás asintieron dándole la razón. Algunas lo dudaron brevemente, pero todas si lo hicieron al final.

–De verdad lo siento por ella.

Hubo un periodo de silencio para procesar la dura decisión que se tomó con respecto a Lynn.

–Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa Clyde –se reincorporó Luna–. Tienes que recuperarte de esas cortadas.

–N-no –intervino Lori dejando de llorar y quitándole las llaves de la camioneta–. T-t-tu también ne-nes-ceitas desc-cansar. V-vamos C-Cl-Cl…

–Está bien… Pero antes quisiera agradecerle a Lucy una vez más por ayudarme. Si no fuera por ella… Bueno, eso ya no importa.

Luna se puso a buscarla con la mirada, al recordar que tenía pendiente darle un buen regaño por andar sola en las calles.

–¿Alguien la ha visto?

–Estaba aquí hace un momento –dijo Lana.

–Aquí estoy… –tomó por sorpresa la pequeña gótica a todos, apareciéndose en el umbral. Bajo su brazo llevaba un álbum con las hojas amarillentas y arrugadas–. _Suspiro_… Chicas, ya que estamos aquí, quisiera convocar a una junta de hermanas urgentemente. Tengo algo muy importante que enseñarles.

–¿No puede esperar a otro día? –protestó Luan de mal humor.

–_Suspiro_… Temo que no. Tu también quédate a escuchar Clyde.

Lucy entró a la habitación sin esperar una positiva, se sentó en el suelo de piernas cruzadas frente a Lisa y abrió el álbum en las primeras paginas.

–¿Qué es eso? –se acercó a preguntar Lola junto con Lana.

–Es un viejo álbum de recortes. Pertenecía a la bisabuela Harriet. Coleccionaba fotos de la época antigua. Algunas tienen más de cien años.

Lisa se inclinó a ver disimuladamente, solo por curiosidad.

–_Royal Woods_ –leyó Lucy en voz alta–: _una historia no autorizada, de Mamá Harriet._

Pasó a la pagina siguiente.

–_¿Es posible que toda una ciudad esté embrujada? ¿Embrujada como se supone lo están algunas casas? No digo un edificio de esa ciudad, ni la esquina de una calle, ni…_

–Hay, por favor Luzy –se atrevió a interrumpirla Lisa cruzándose de brazos–. Ahora no eztamoz de animoz para uno de tuz cuentoz de ezpantoz.

–No son cuentos de espantos –negó esta con voz calmada. Por debajo de su fleco no se veía, pero ella le estaba lanzando una mirada de complicidad a su hermana genio.

≪Tu sabes mejor que nadie que estoy hablando en serio≫, leyó Lisa en el leve movimiento de sus labios.

–Mejor explícanos que hacías afuera tu sola –habló Luna seriamente–. ¿No ves que hacer eso ahora es muy peligroso?, y eso también va para ti Clyde. La próxima vez que quieras venir pide un taxi o en todo caso pide que Lori o yo vayamos a recogerte.

–¿Y por qué te llevaste la bici de Lincoln? –agregó Leni–. Si mamá se entera se enfadará.

–_Suspiro_… Lo sé.

Lucy hizo una pausa para dar otro gatillazo a su inhalador.

–Estaba en la biblioteca. He estado yendo mucho a la biblioteca para verificar que lo que está escrito aquí no sean los delirios de una anciana chiflada y, sorpresa, no lo son.

Lisa abrió la boca para decir algo, mas prefirió reservarse su opinión.

–_Suspiro_… Hoy vi un nuevo cartel de _desaparecido_ en el tablón de anuncios. Este tenía la foto de Caleb McCauley… _Suspiro_… Lo pegaron encima del de Sasha, como si ya se hubieran olvidado de ella… Por cierto el lugar está hecho un asco. Huele como a matadero y hoy casi me siento encima de una tórtola muerta. No sé como habrá llegado ahí.

Lana se estremeció; por oír eso, y por recordar que esa mañana, cuando fue a visitar a sus amigos peces, había visto una zapatilla a la orilla del estanque. Bastante cerca de donde habían encontrado a Skippy.

Luan solo pudo pensar en la abatida madre de Maggie, quien seguía esperándola todos los días a la salida de su escuela, como si pensara que ella se hubiera escondido allí todas esas semanas.

–¿A qué quierez llegar con esto? –llegó a preguntar Lisa.

–_Bufido_… La bisabuela Harriet creía que este lugar siempre ha estado maldito. Según ella, todas las cosas raras que pasan en Royal Woods son por una cosa… _Suspiro_… Algo malvado, algo que se come a las personas –pasó las hojas, teniendo cuidado de no dañar el papel añejo, casi hasta el final–. Escuchen con atención: _Es por la tierra. Parece que las cosas malas, las cosas que dañan, se dan bien en la tierra de esta ciudad. Lo he pensado mucho, de año en año. No sé por qué, pero así es_.

Luna y Luan pusieron los ojos en blanco.

–¿Dijiste _cosas raras_? –Clyde se puso junto a Lola para ver de que iba la investigación del álbum.

–Si, aquí lo dice, y de hecho tiene mucho sentido. ¿No se han fijado? Objetos que cambian de lugar o simplemente desaparecen, fotos en que las pestañas se despegan de los ojos de las personas; ¿han visto que en las familiares Lily unas veces tiene cejas y otras no?, ¿o tenido esa sensación de que el tiempo avanza más lento de lo que debería? Digo, no se ustedes, pero yo siento que hemos usado la misma ropa toda la vida; o a ver díganme por qué hay quienes tienen esa extraña costumbre de hablarle a la nada. Podría seguir pero creo que ya me hice entender.

Leni quedó del todo convencida y fue la siguiente en acercarse. Lucy se devolvió a las paginas iniciales, a una en que había anexada una fotocopia de un documento escrito en tinta de pluma.

–Esta, es una copia del acta constitutiva de Royal Woods. Noventa y nueve personas firmaron el acta que fundó el pueblo; pero, ese invierno desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Había rumores de indios, pero no hubo señales de un ataque. Todos creían que era una plaga o algo así. Sin embargo, un día todo el mundo despertó y se fue. La única huella fue un rastro de ropa ensangrentada hasta un rio que desemboca cerca de Tall Trees.

Pasó a la siguiente, en donde había una ilustración que recreaba la firma del acta. Como lo hacía despacio, cada una de las gemelas por si misma alcanzó a notar la cara de un payaso mezclada entre los colonos. Cada una por si misma pellizcó una de las mangas de Lucy.

–Un domingo de abril, allá por 1906 –continuó al llegar a una fotografía de una vieja fundición–, organizaron una fiesta de pascua en la siderúrgica de Royal Woods. Pero hubo una explosión que mató a doscientas personas; entre ellas a ciento ochenta y ocho niños.

–¡N-n-no la t-toques! –se oyó decir Lori con mucha ansiedad, quien también se acercó a ver el álbum, faltando ya únicamente las dos jóvenes artistas.

–Este era el deposito de agua que abastecía a todo el pueblo… –exponía Lucy cada foto conforme cambiaba de pagina–. _Suspiro_… Hasta el gran desastre allá por 1876… En 1879 un grupo de leñadores muertos apareció en la profundidad del bosque de donde ahora se sitúa el _Campamento Rascatraseros_… _Suspiro_… Y hay más: en 1904, antes de que explotará la fundición, un leñador asesinó a varios hombres con su hacha en un bar… En 1924, los residentes se organizaron para emboscar a una pandilla de mafiosos que murieron en un tiroteo…, y en 1930 un grupo de extrema derecha le prendió fuego a un club nocturno de marines afroamericanos… _Suspiro_… En 1956 se produjo una ola de asesinatos tras una gran inundación, y disminuyó en 1958 cuando un granjero envenenó a su familia y luego se suicidó.

–Aquí solo hay homicidios y gente desaparecida –señaló Luan uniéndose a sus hermanas y Clyde.

–_Suspiro_… En sus apuntes menciona que este no se parece a ningún lugar que haya habitado… _Jadeo_… Hicieron un estudio, y resulta que… _Suspiro_… Personas mueren o desaparecen seis veces más que en todo el país.

Las seis chicas y el chico se miraron entre ellos estupefactos. Las gemelas en particular se aferraron a los brazos de Lucy temerosas.

–¿Oíste eso? –Preguntó Leni a Lori.

–_Jadeo_… –Lucy tomó otra bocanada del inhalador–. Y habló de adultos. Los niños es peor… Peor, no se imaginan… _Suspiro_… De eso se trataba esta investigación, de comprender al pueblo, su historia, la gente que lo habita y a aquello que lo está afectando… _Suspiro_… Y ahora yo también estoy empezando a comprender.

–¡La ciudad está embrujada! –chillaron las gemelas.

–¡Suficiente Lucy! –vino Luna a tratar de quitarle el libro–. Entrégame eso ahora.

–¡No! –apretó ella la encuadernación–. Estoy tratando de salvarnos de eso que se está comiendo a Royal Woods. ¿O es que piensas tu que todo esto es coincidencia? ¿Que me haya llevado la bicicleta de Lincoln sin pensar, o haya pasado por donde estaba Clyde justo cuando necesitaba ayuda…? ¿O que estemos aquí reunidas hablando de esto?

–Tal vez deberíamos dejarla terminar –sugirió Leni.

–Si –la apoyó el propio Clyde–. Continúa por favor.

Luna miró a Lisa. Por su expresión no la vio estar de acuerdo, pero tampoco en desacuerdo.

–… Bien… –cedió abriéndose un campo entre los que observaban–. Pero si se trata de una broma…

–_Gruñido_… La de las bromas es Luan. Ahora siéntate y cállate.

Luna calló y la dejó seguir.

–Lo que está pasando ahora, si se va a acabar… Al menos por un tiempo.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Lana. Ahora todos escuchaban con atención.

–Estuve revisando la investigación. Anoté los eventos importantes: la explosión de la fundición en 1906, la balacera en 1924, el incendio de 1930. Ahora los niños se pierden… _Suspiro_… Entendí que esto, parece pasar cada…

–Cada veintiziete añoz… –completó Lisa–. No, no puede zer.

–_Resoplido_… Ahora, escuchen lo ultimo que escribió en su lecho de muerte en el ochenta y siete:

_Estas han sido unas seis semanas muy difíciles para mi, aquí degradándome en una cama de hospital. Menuda suerte la mía, habiendo tantos tipos de cáncer para padecer y me tocó el del colon. Eso es lo único malo de hacerse viejo, que se vuelve muy humillante a largo plazo. _

_Por lo demás, he tenido una vida larga y feliz y estoy más que lista para partir de este mundo. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no poder estar aquí para ver crecer a mi nieta._

_Albert me ha visitado con su mujer todas las tardes, y otra vez al anochecer viene solo. Me alegra que se haya dado de baja del ejercito, con una generosa pensión para el y su familia. Cada vez le es más difícil contenerse para no llorar, o encontrar un tema de conversación para distraerse._

_Ya está amaneciendo, y no sé si ahora que venga deba contarle que acabo de ver a un ave por la ventana. Un halcón o un águila, un zopilote tal vez. Pero grande, con unos veinte metros de ala a ala. Lo estoy viendo a los ojos, y creo que me vio._

_Nunca le conté a nadie sobre lo que he puesto aquí, por que sé que me habrían encerrado. Por eso lo escribo con las fuerzas que me quedan, para que cuando alguien lo lea, esté enterado que solo en Royal Woods podrían ocurrir este tipo de cosas y pueda estar prevenido. De las cosas que este lugar parece siempre haber tenido, las condiciones adecuadas._

_Veo que el pájaro parece que quiere lanzarse en picada hacia acá, y me pregunto si tendrá intención de llevarme. Lo que ha estado aquí antes, sigue estando aquí. Eso siempre vuelve._

_Oigo sus alas en un ruido como de fuego. Está suspendido en el aire como los helicópteros. Los pájaros no pueden hacer eso, pero este si puede, porque Flota. Tiene grandes manojos de globos atados en cada ala…_

–_Jadeo_… _Y flota. _

–¡Yo he visto a ese pájaro! –dijo Clyde una vez que Lucy terminó–. ¡Ahora, en el sótano de la vieja casa del conserje en el cementerio! ¡Es verdad, lo juro!

El chico contempló las caras espantadas de las hermanas Loud, sorprendidas, preocupadas, temerosas, pero ninguna incrédula o despectiva.

–Te creo –suspiró la gótica–. Recuerda que nos estuvo persiguiendo cuando veníamos para acá.

Pasó la pagina, aunque después de esta las pocas hojas que quedaban estaban en blanco.

–Vean esto… –indicó tanteando el teleguía del 2014 con la propaganda de la maratón de _Hellraiser _en la portada–. _Suspiro_… Lori, ¿recuerdas esa noche en que me mojé?

–¡Lucy! –replicó, ruborizándose por ella–. D-d-diji-jimos q-que gu-guard-daríamos el s-s-secreto.

–_Suspiro_… No importa si se burlan de mi –sonrió–. Hace mucho que estoy lista para soportarlo.

Pero nadie se rió de ella. Solo dejaron que Lucy les relatara el episodio con el cubo rubik y los cenobitas en el ático.

–N-no eres la única… –aseguró la más mayor– Y-yo… Yo t-tamb-b-bien vi algo.

–¿Sangre? –se le ocurrió indagar a Leni.

–S-sangre no… Bueno si… P-pero t-tamb-bién vi…, v-vi a Li-Li-Li-Lincoln… S-se veía mu-muy real… De v-verdad era t-tan p-parecido, p-pero… P-pero…

Después de tomarse un momento para poner sus ideas en orden, fue el turno de Lori de narrarles su aterradora experiencia en el armario de blancos al final del pasillo y las regulares apariciones del espectro de su hermano muerto.

–¿Alguien más? –preguntó Lucy.

–¡El payaso! –lloriquearon las gemelas en perfecta sincronía–. ¡Espera!, ¿tu también lo viste?

Primero Lana les contó lo sucedido en la biblioteca, después Lola respecto a la mancha voraz en la cocina y el payaso asomándose por el desagüe de la bañera. Lucy complementó los detalles en la descripción de Pinhead con los zapatos gigantes, el manojo de globos y los pompones anaranjados adheridos a su sotana. Clyde hizo lo mismo hablando sobre la lengua del pájaro.

Seguidamente, Leni contó la historia de las voces en el sumidero, después Luan sobre su encuentro con el mono animatronico en el sótano de su escuela, y por ultimo Luna sobre el Recolector de la película homónima que tenía la cara maquillada.

–¿Qué hay de ti Lisa? –inquirió Lucy.

–¿Qué viste hermanita? –la coadyuvó Leni.

–Ezto es ridículo –refunfuñó la segunda más menor.

–_Suspiro_…

Lucy regresó a las paginas del medio, despacio y una a la vez.

–M-me alegra no s-ser la única q-que ha v-visto a-algo –comentó entretanto Lori.

–Al principio no era un payaso, era un mono –mencionó Luan.

–Yo no vi un mono, solo un payaso– dijo Lana.

–Y yo a este monstruo –volvió a decir Lucy sin levantar la mirada, sacando el teleguía del encuadernado.

–¿No lo entienden? –le recibió el folleto Luna–. Era este demonio sadomasoquista para Lucy porque ella vio esa tonta película.

–Pero era un payaso también –insistió Lola.

–Como que tal vez es una especie de ser maligno que puede leer nuestras mentes y tomar forma de las cosas que nos dan miedo… –dedujo inteligentemente Leni para sorpresa de los presentes–. ¿Qué?

–¿Les habrá sucedido a todos los niños? –se cuestionó Lola.

–No puede zer –negó Lisa con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué ninguna dijo nada? –hizo bien en preguntar Luan.

–Personalmente creí que iban a pensar que estoy Loca –respondió Luna.

–Y-yo tamb-b-bién… –dijo Lori–. C-creí q-q-que era m-mi ima-maginación.

–No estás sola –la apoyó Leni.

–Algo azi ez empíricamente impozible –objetó Lisa.

–Es real –afirmó Lola–, era real.

–Si Lis –secundó Luna–, era real, era real.

–Tal vez a ti también te influenzió la otra película.

–¿No podría ser algún loco disfrazado de payaso? –sugirió Lana.

–No… –Lucy encontró por fin la hoja que buscaba–. _Jadeo_… Es una especie de monstruo, y está aquí en Royal Woods. Observen.

El grupo se aglomeró a mirar una xilografía del tamaño de una postal grande. En ella salía un tipo haciendo malabares con bolos sobre un monociclo, en medio de una calle enlodada. Había unas cuantas casas a cada lado y algunas cabañas al fondo. Alrededor del malabarista habían cinco o seis chicos.

–_Suspiro_… Mi maestra dice que no hay modo de fechar esta. Dice que tal vez es de principios o mediados de 1700, cuando Royal Woods era una colonia.

–¡Aguarda! –Lana señaló el escrito al pie de la xilografía.

–¿_P-Pennywise el payaso_? –leyó Lori en voz alta.

–¡Es ese! –exclamó Luan. El malabarista esbozaba una gran sonrisa y era calvo, exceptuando por dos mechones que le brotaban como cuernos de las orejas–, ¡El payaso!

–¿Hace trecientos años ya existía? –preguntó Luna, pensando en la cara maquillada del Recolector.

–Por favor, ez zolo un dibujo Luna –alegó Lisa.

–_Jadeo_… ahora miren –Lucy dio vuelta a la pagina–. Aquí está otra vez.

La siguiente, era otra xilografía de un granero incendiándose. Al frente había un payaso que danzaba graciosamente y tenía una antorcha prendida en una mano.

–El mismo hombre –dijo Clyde.

–No es un hombre –gimió Leni.

–Es… Es… –tartamudeó Lori.

Una fuerte ráfaga sopló adentro, y las paginas pasaron velozmente de atrás para adelante y de adelante para atrás como le había sucedido antes a Lori, hasta llegar a una foto de por ahí del cincuenta y algo en que la gente celebraba un carnaval de la época.

–¡Es-eso sucedió con Lincoln en su habitación! –avisó ella.

–_Eso _–repitió Luna.

En su cuna, Lily frunció la cara sin abrir los ojos y se revolcó entre su mantita.

En el silencio, roto por el sonido de la música de circo que había empezado a tocar, todos se agruparon a ver las imágenes en la foto cobrar vida al igual que en una película a blanco y negro.

Habían niños correteando por las calles, vendedores ambulantes repartiendo golosinas, juegos de feria anunciados por un charlatán de sombrero y corbatín, un carrusel y una noria dando vueltas, un hombre con traje de safari y dos ayudantes cargando una boa de unos tres metros, entre otras cosas.

Clyde y las chicas miraban todo con los ojos dilatados como platos y las pupilas reducidas cuales picaduras de mosco. Un hombre con sancos salió por un extremo de la foto y siguió caminando en otra dirección. En una esquina un traga fuego hacía su acto, y en otra un organillero y su mono amaestrado hacían el suyo.

–¡Miren! –avisó Luna.

Un payaso, de traje abolsado con grandes pompones, llegó bailoteando y haciendo cabriolas. Clyde parpadeó dos veces; Lori notó que la gente le volvía la espalda como si en lugar de verlo percibiesen un olor desagradable.

Leni soltó un alarido. El payaso había dejado de hacer gracias, los miró a la cara y corrió hacia ellos. Las gemelas apretaron los brazos de Lucy que se encogió, pero retuvo el álbum.

Con gracia ágil y audaz, el payaso saltó a un poste de luz erguido en el primer plano de la foto, trepó por el y apretó la cara contra la hoja plástica.

–¡Hola! –rió con su boca ensangrentada.

Leni volvió a gritar, y también Luan, Lola y Lisa. Lucy suspiró con un aullido débil y sofocado.

–Los Mataré a todos –la nariz roja del payaso se acható, como cualquier nariz contra el cristal de una ventana–. ¡JA!, ¡los volveré locos y los mataré a todos! ¡Soy todas las pesadillas que han tenido!, ¡soy su peor sueño vuelto realidad!, ¡soy el horror a lo que siempre le han temido!

El plástico se abultó hacia afuera, y de pronto la garra de un hombre lobo salió de la foto y trató de agarrar a Lucy del cabello, a lo que Lori y Luan se apresuraron a cerrarlo y arrojarlo contra una esquina en donde cayó abierto en la misma pagina.

–¡NO! –vociferó Lisa–, ¡NO!

–¡SI! –gritaron el resto.

–¡NO!

–¡SI!, ¡SI!

–¡NO!

–¡S-si! –dijo Lori.

–¡Si! –repitió Leni.

–¡Si! –dijo Luna.

–Si –dijo Luan.

–Si –dijo Clyde–. Oh, dios mío, si.

–_Suspiro_… Si –suspiró Lucy, con la garganta cada vez más cerrada.

–Si –dijeron Lana y Lola al mismo tiempo.

–Q-que no te afecte –tartamudeó Lori.

–Yo no quería… –gimió Lisa.

–_Suspiro_… Pero tu también lo viste –la acusó Lucy.

–Si, tu lo viste –secundó Luan.

–… Zi –dijo–. De acuerdo, ¿ezo ez lo que quieren?... Bien, zi.

–Si, eso es lo que quería tonta –Luna se puso en pie y salió del cuarto de las mayores a paso acelerado. Casi al instante Lori fue tras ella.

Lily se despertó berreando, y Leni se levantó para ir a atenderla.

–Ya, ya, no pasa nada.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? –quiso saber Lana, en lo que una a una sus hermanas y Clyde seguían a Lori y Luna.

–¡¿_Hazer_?! –repitió Lisa, siendo la antepenúltima en salir de la habitación–. ¿Cómo que _hazer_? Yo zolo quiero olvidarme de ezto.

–No se trata de nosotros, sino de los demás –refutó Leni, saliendo de ultimas con Lily en sus brazos–, como el hermanito de Jackie, Sebastian. ¿Quién será el siguiente?

–Le-Leni t-tiene razón –afirmó Lori cuando la alcanzaron al pie de las escaleras–, t-tenemos q-que hacer algo.

–Tenemos que decirlo –sugirió Lana.

–Nadie nos va a creer –aseguró Lola.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Leni.

–Los adultos… –explicó Lucy–. _Suspiro_… Piensan diferente.

–Se morirán de risa y nos enviarán a un manicomio –aseguró Luan.

–¡_Eso_ mata niños! –exclamó Lana preocupada.

–Tenemos que hacer algo–volvió a insistir Leni.

Clyde y las hermanas Loud salieron por la puerta abierta de la entrada principal. Al otro lado de la calle, un par de casas más allá, vieron a Luna parada frente a la alcantarilla por donde había escapado el Recolector.

Un trueno resonó directamente hacia arriba, haciendo que Lily rompiera en llanto.

–L-Luna… –se acercó a hablarle primero Lori. En su puño cerrado, vio apagarse una llamita de entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

–¡¿Estás fumando?! –se escandalizó Lola al ver el pitillo que sostenía entre sus dientes. Mas no salió corriendo a _decirle a papá_.

La rockera dio una pitada a su cigarrillo. En el pavimento chispeaban las primeras gotas que comenzaban a caer.

–Ayúdenme –pidió en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar al oscuro interior de la boca de tormenta.

La lluvia se tornó más fuerte y los relámpagos soltaron latigazos intimidando a la mayoría.

–¡Tu mataste a nuestro hermano Lincoln, maldito! –Luna arrojó el cigarrillo mojado furiosa a la alcantarilla–. ¡Sal y déjate ver! ¡Déjate ver ahora!

A la lluvia torrencial se le sumó granizo, obligando a todos a regresar a refugiarse bajo el porche. Entre Lori y Luan tuvieron que arrastrar a Luna que si bien no opuso resistencia, tampoco dejó de mirar ahí.

–Nos tiene miedo, ¿saben? –musitó, teniendo ahora si presente a la tortuga de cerámica que se hallaba oculta bajo el árbol del patio y lo cerca que había estado de acabar con el Recolector–. Lo siento, les aseguro que así es… Lo mataré.

Todos entraron de vuelta a la casa. A Luna en particular le chorreaba la cara y tenía la camisa pegada al cuerpo.

–Lo mataré –declaró.

Un relámpago más ahogó sus sollozos, rodando por la Avenida Franklin bajo nubes negras.

–Ayúdenme –suplicó–. Por favor ayúdenme, ayúdenme…

Lori la tomó entre sus brazos, llenándola de caricias como una buena hermana mayor debería hacer.

Luan las abarcó a ambas y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Luna. Las gemelas la rodearon por la cintura, Lucy por el frente y Lisa por una pierna.

Leni terminó de secar a Lily e hizo lo mismo que Luan pero por el otro lado, y Lily sencillamente se arrastró a gatas a aferrarse a su pierna libre.

Después de una breve vacilación, Clyde se unió al abrazo grupal.

Y así permanecieron, estrechándose mientras el granizo se convertía en agua lluvia. Truenos y relámpagos resonaban en lo alto.

Nadie hablaba.


	13. Parte II: Verano de 2019 (4)

**Capítulo 13: La Antesala del Infierno**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Junio de 2019.**

Lori cargó la badana con una piedra, miró fijamente a su objetivo –una botella de Dr. Pepper de 1920 situada entre una de Coca-Cola de 1941 y una de Pepsi-Cola de 1898–, tensó el elástico, disparó…

–Una de diez –la alabó Luan en tono sarcástico–. Eres peor que Clyde, y eso es mucho decir hermana. Sin ofender Clyde.

–Descuida –dijo el–, sé que no lanzó mejor que como lanzaba Lincoln.

Era cerca de la una de la tarde del día siguiente. Encima Clyde llevaba puesta una de las poleras anaranjadas de su querido mejor amigo para compensar la camisa que el pájaro gigante le había destrozado.

Oportunamente sus dos padres optaron por que se quedara a pasar la noche con los Loud. El servicio meteorológico había predicho que la tormenta incrementaría su intensidad con posibilidades de vientos huracanados, y por ende prefirieron que el se mantuviera a salvo ahí.

Sin embargo ahora que había vuelto la calma (que era la verdadera calma antes de la verdadera tormenta) debía regresar a tiempo para la cena o capaz ahí si lo confinaban en una cajita de cristal.

–¿Cómo van? –Leni salió por la puerta trasera cargando a Lily y en compañía de Lola y Lisa.

–Mal, muy mal linda. A este paso sería mejor dejar que ese maldito payaso nos llevé a todos de uno en uno.

–Cállate Luan –ordenó Luna–. ¿Quién falta? ¿Leni?

–Si, y más vale que sea buena. Tu vas adelante ahora con un lamentable tres de diez.

–Luan por favor cállate –protestó Lori.

–¿Sabes que no siempre tartamudeas?

Lana, quien lo observaba todo encaramada sobre la verja, saltó al suelo, trotó chapoteando en el césped y fue a arrebatarle el tirachinas a Lori.

–Por todos los cielos, traigan para acá.

–Lana… –quiso detenerla Luna.

La pequeña fontanera cargó un proyectil y se posicionó a unos ocho metros de los blancos a escoger. En total eran quince botellas vacías de refresco colocadas en perfecta hilera encima de una gruesa tabla que se asentaba sobre un par de bloques de cemento puestos a los lados. Sin ningún orden especifico habían: nueve intactas (diez contando a la de Dr. Pepper que Lori apenas si derribó de su lugar), una reventada, dos con el cuello roto, una medio quebrada y otra que quedó agujereada en un disparo de un millón de dólares.

Respiró hondo para hallar concentración, rememorando su sueño en la casita hecha de dulces de Hansel y Gretel, a la bruja malvada yendo a atacar a su gemela, y a ella misma apuntando debidamente a la cabeza y lo cerca que estuvo de darle.

Tensó el elástico…

≪¿Y si en realidad no había sido un sueño? ¿Y si fue tan real como lo del álbum de fotografías≫.

–No puedo hacerlo… –se disculpó bajando los brazos–. No sé si esto vaya a funcionar.

–Claro que si pequeña –dijo Luna poniéndose en cuclillas para invitarla a que la resortera cambiara de mano–. Déjaselo a los grandes. Tu turno Luan.

–¿Yo?

–¿_Yo_? –la remedó peyorativamente haciendo una voz como la del gallo Claudio–. Por supuesto. Tu tienes buena puntería, sobre todo en el día de las bromas ¿no es así? Ahora haz que sirva para algo.

–Grandioso, esto es grandioso –se quejó Luan recibiendo el tirachinas de mala gana y poniéndose en el lugar de Lana.

Todos observaron atentos. Luan miró al siguiente objetivo (una botella de Fanta de las que circulaban en el mercado durante la segunda guerra mundial), tomó aire, flexionó las piernas para calentar…, se ensalivó el dedo para medir la resistencia al viento…, se ensalivó los oídos imitando a Quico en el Chavo del 8…

–¡A ver si dejas de payasear y disparas de una maldita vez! –la apuró Lola.

–Ya voy, ya voy.

Tensó el elástico y disparó…

Con un sonoro _¡crash!_, la botella de Fanta explotó en pedazos.

–Bien –la elogió Lori.

Con la segunda fue lo mismo, e igual con la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta y así sucesivamente. Donde Luan ponía el ojo ponía la bala –o en este caso la piedra– con el tino de Bullseye en las historietas de Daredevil.

Después terminó con lo que quedaba de las otras, acabando con la de Dr. Pepper de antes.

–Creo que ya no necesito tirar –comentó Leni, quien quedó tan impresionada como los demás que a su vez concordaron con ella.

Lily rió, como no había reído en mucho tiempo, aplaudiendo con sus diminutas manitas.

–Así es como debe hacerse niñas –no pudo evitar presumir Luan dándole un soplo al marco de la resortera como si se tratara del cañón humeante de una pistola y ella fuera la sheriff protagonista en una película de vaqueros.

–Zigue ziendo una locura –resopló la pequeña genio.

–No lo es –la contradijo la rockera.

–Estoy con Lisa –dijo la propia Luan–. ¿Y qué si puedo tirar bien? ¿Creen que con una simple resortera…?

–¡Me quiero volver chango, mis botellas!

En eso, el señor Quejón salió a su patio y se arrastró sobre sus pies hasta la mesita improvisada para ver con sus propios ojos el montón de vidrios rotos esparcidos a su alrededor.

–¡Mi hermosa colección de botellas de gaseosa antiguas! –reclamó el anciano a gritos, yendo a asomarse a la verja con un puño en el aire–. ¡Justo ahora que las acababa de limpiar! ¡Miren lo que han hecho pequeñas delincuentes!

–¡Todo el mundo adentró! –ordenó Luna y todos se metieron a la casa.

–¡Pero me las van a pagar Louds, me las van a pagar!

* * *

En la sala, Lucy esperaba al grupo sentada en el sofá en una pose de meditación. Sobre la mesita de centro estaba acumulado el arsenal que las hermanas Loud habían juntado para la batalla.

–Veamos que tenemos aquí –dijo Luan sumando la resortera a la pila y poniéndose a revisar cada cosa–. Uno de los palos de golf de Lori… Supongo que podría servir para que _Eso_ se limpie los dientes después de darse un buen banquete con nosotras.

–C-cállate Luan –volvió a tartamudear Lori.

–Un repelente para arañas –continuó revisando la comediante–, típico de Leni…, y unas tijeras.

–Y están bien afiladas –manifestó la joven modista con orgullo.

–Nha, si, tal vez si sean de utilidad. A ver… La llave inglesa de Lana además de su resortera…, unos químicos de Lisa y… ¿Una pistolita de juguete?

–¡No toquez ezo inzenzata! Zon compueztoz ineztablez y/o altamente corroziboz; y eza no ez un juguete. En laz manoz equivocadaz podría deztruir una ziudad del tamaño de Nueva York.

–¡¿En serió?! –Luan volvió a depositar el aparato en la mesa cuidando de no hacer movimientos bruscos.

–Tal vez –respondió Lisa acomodándose los lentes–. Apenaz ez un prototipo y no he tenido ocazión de probarlo.

–Ah bueno, entonces en el peor de los casos disparará una lucecita que parpadea y en el mejor hará volar a _Eso_ junto con toda Royal Woods incluyéndonos a nosotras. ¿No es grandioso chicas?, por fin todas vamos a morir.

–No nezezariamen…

–Ahórrate tus explicaciones cerebrito. A ver, ¿qué más hay?... Mi botón de bromas y el martillo que uso para partir sandías en mi acto, porque no encontré nada mejor…, y… Claro: una guitarra eléctrica, un parlante inalámbrico, unos platillos y unas baquetas. ¿Qué vas a hacer con esto Luna?, ¿darle una serenata a ese monstruo?

–Lo que haré será hacerle sangrar los oídos con mi música como ustedes dicen. Mi guitarra se la estrellaré en la cabeza y si te fijas bien a las baquetas les saqué filo para clavárselas en la cabeza y el corazón cuando termine con el.

–… Me das miedo. Como sea, ¿qué hay en este bolso Lucy?

–…

–¿Lucy?

–No hagan ruido, ¿no ven que necesita concentrarse en su meditación? –explicó Lola en voz baja.

Lana se acercó a una distancia prudencial y movió su mano frente a Lucy para ver si era cierto.

–_Ronquido_…

–¡Despierta Lucy! –chilló Lola indignada.

–¡_Exclamación_!... ¡¿Eh?! Oh, lo siento…_ Bostezo_… Es que no he dormido bien últimamente por estar descifrando el álbum.

–Te preguntaba que qué hay en este bolso que pusiste aquí –indagó Luan otra vez.

–_Bostezo_… Unos cuantos de mis talismanes, una botella con agua bendita y un collar de ajos que acabo de hacer.

–Si… –Luan asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior–. Oigan, no quiero ser pesimista, ¿pero de verdad creen que esta basura nos servirá para pelear contra _Eso_?

–L-lit-t-teralmente v-v-vamos a enf-frent-t-tarlo con pu-puros ca-cachivaches –señaló Lori.

–Es todo lo que tenemos _sis_ –dijo Luna–. ¿O a alguien se le ocurre algo mejor?

–Bueno… –Lola levantó la mano para dar una sugerencia–. Lori acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Ella podría comprar un arma.

–Oh si –afirmó Luan con sarcasmo–, solo tiene que ira una tienda de armas y decir: ≪hola, me llamo Lo-Lo-Lo-Lo-Lori y ne-ne-necesito compra-pra-pra-pra-prar una me-me-metralleta de asa-sa-salto, pero no pu-pu-puedo espe-perar el pe-periodo de t-t-tres dí-dí-días po-po-porque li-literalmente mis he-herma-ma-manas me-menores y yo va-va-vamos a ir a una mi-misión sui-suicida en las alca-ca-cantarillas a enf-fre-frentarnos a un mo-mo-monstruó que li-literalmente pu-pu-puede ca-cambiar de f-f-forma y solo los ni-ni-niños pu-pueden ver. Pero po-po-por fa-favor no-no vaya a p-pens-s-sar q-que est-t-toy lo-lo-loca. E-entonces, ¿me-me la pu-puede dar sin envo-volver?, y ya que esta-ta-tamos en e-eso ta-ta-también d-d-deme una ba-ballesta y un re-revolver con si-silenci-ciador. Eso es to… Eso es to… Eso es todo amigos≫.

–¡P-por d-di-dios Luan, t-te ju-juro que s-si no ci-cierras la b-boca v-voy a…!

–_Suspiro_... Significa que tendremos que valérnoslas solo con lo que tenemos –concluyó Lucy.

–Perfecto –se quejó Lola con enfado–, estamos perdidas.

–Al menos nosotras si trajimos algo –le replicó Lana–. Tu no has traído nada.

–Pues a menos que tenga granadas guardadas en mis animales de felpa y no lo haya sabido hasta ahora no creo que nos sirvan de mucho.

–Animo –intentó alentar Luna al grupo–. Se que podremos vencerlo. Lo sé, porque yo casi lo logro hasta que vi esas malditas luces. Lo que tenemos que hacer es trabajar en equipo como antes.

≪_En sus ojos, hay como luces… _≫. Lisa sintió como ñañaras en el occipucio y las falangetas al recordar las palabras de Darcy. A su vez Lola se rascó la barbilla pensativa como Lisa.

–¿Qué hacemos Lucy? –se acercó a preguntarle Clyde.

–_Interrogación_… ¿Me estás preguntando a mi?

–C-claro –contestó Lori por el–. Li-lit-t-tralmente est-t-ta es t-tu área.

–Si, ¿dónde vamos a encontrar a esa cosa sea lo que sea? –habló Luan–. ¿Buscamos su residencia en el directorio telefónico o en Goggle Maps?

Los demás refunfuñaron molestos por su pésima broma, salvo por Lola quien…

–¡Tengo una idea! –dijo haciendo tronar sus dedos–. Ahora vuelvo.

Lola subió corriendo a la planta alta, mientras que el resto –con excepción de Luna– miraron expectantes a Lucy.

–Adelante unidad fraternal –insistió Lisa–, estamoz a tu completa dizpozición.

–_Suspiro_… –Lucy apretó los bordes del cojín en el que estaba sentada–. Que sepa a que nos enfrentamos, no significa que sepa como detenerlo o donde encontrarlo… _Jadeo_… ni siquiera sé como que tipo de ente paranormal debo catalogarlo... _Suspiro_… Solo sé que es mucho más poderoso que una bruja, un demonio o un duende... _Jadeo_... ¡Demonios!, ni siquiera sabía que los monstruos si podrían existir en la vida real.

–¿Y las veces que decías que hablabas con fantasmas? –inquirió Luan bastante preocupada.

–¡Solo jugaba!, ¿si?... –respondió ella con su voz aguda–. _Suspiro_... Es parte de mi identidad como gótica... _Suspiro_...

–Entoncez no ze te ocurre nada –declaró Lisa frunciendo el seño.

–No, no se me ocurre nada... –dijo su hermana manteniendo su voz aguda–. _Suspiro_... Si les dije que está pasando aquí, es por que estoy desesperada y no sé que hacer.

–Creímos que tenías un plan –dijo Clyde otra vez.

–El de los planes era Lincoln –ahogó un chillido Lucy encogiéndose en el sofá.

–¿Ahora noz vaz a dezir que tienez miedo? –la acusó Lisa molesta.

–¡Pero claro que tengo miedo!... _Suspiro_... Soy muy joven para morir… _Jadeo_… No quiero que esa cosa me arranque el corazón como lo hizo con Haiku.

–Esto es genial –refunfuñó Luan–, la _marquesa de la oscuridad_ se nos acobardó.

–¡Déjala en paz! –salió en su defensa Lana–, al menos ella lo intenta, tu no has dicho nada útil.

–¡Tu tampoco! –demandó Lisa.

–Lucy, p-por f-favor, ha-haz un esf-fu-fuerzo… –pidió Lori–, li-lit-t-teralmente t-tu eres exp-p-perta en estas co-cosas.

–_Suspiro_...

–No la presiones –intervino Leni–, ¿no vez que está asustada?

–¡Yo también estoy azuztada!... –confesó Lisa estremeciéndose de manera súbita–. Mi eztimada Luzy, voy a hablar en terminoz que alguien de tu inteligenzia promedio pueda entender: ¡DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR Y PIENZA EN ALGO!

–¡_Exclamación_!... ¿Por qué yo tengo que pensar en todo?... _Jadeo_... Solo soy una niña... _Jadeo_, _jadeo_...

Lucy se llevó su respirador a la boca, pero sin razón aparente Lisa se lo arrebató con brusquedad y lo arrojó al otro lado de la sala antes de que oprimiera el gatillo.

–¡Oye!... _Jadeo_... ¡Necesito eso para vivir...! ¡_Jadeo_, _Jadeo_,_ Jadeo_...!

–¡No ez zierto!

–¡Lisa! –aulló Luan corriendo a buscarlo.

–¡_Sis_!–le llamó la atención Luna yendo a socorrer a Lucy.

–¡Ya me tienen harta tu y eze eztupido inhalador! –vociferó la genio arrancándole varios cabellos sintéticos a su peluca–, ¡ya te dije que tu no tienez nada!, ¡NA-DA!

–¡_Jadeo_, _Jadeo_,_ Jadeo_, _Jadeo_,_ Jadeo_...!

Luan llegó con el aparato, y entre ella y Luna ayudaron a Lucy a tomar una bocanada de su contenido para que pudiera volver a respirar correctamente.

–Tranquila, ya pasó.

–_Tos_, _tos_... _Jadeo_...

–¡Lisa, no vuelvas a hacer eso! –la amonestó Luna.

–¡Si! –secundó Luan–, ¡¿acaso quieres matarla?!

–¡ZOLO EZ AGUA CON ALCANFORT!

Lily rompió en llanto, Leni la arrulló para consolarla, y pronto la sala se vio inundada por las constantes discusiones de las hermanas Loud.

–¡Chicas, chicas...! –intentó Clyde hacer un llamado a la cordura.

–¡YA BAASTAAA! –las calló Lola al bajar por las escaleras.

–Dincon –balbuceó Lily con un gemido, y después dijo algo que hirió a todos en las fibras más sensibles–. Payaso malo.

–Chicas, ¿no lo ven? –dijo Luna ahogando un sollozo–. Es lo que _Eso_ quiere. Quiere dividirnos. Recién trató de asustarnos porque sabía que estábamos todos juntos, y debemos seguir así si queremos mantenernos con vida.

–Perdóname Luzy –se disculpó Lisa luego de que todos se tomaran unos minutos para calmarse.

–_Suspiro_… No te preocupes –contestó volviendo a usar su voz rasposa.

Superado el conflicto, Lola entró en la sala con un encuadernado de cuero que puso encima de la mesa junto con todo el arsenal.

–¿La co… La c-c-colección de mo-monedas de Lincoln? –dijo Lori, padeciendo de pronto escalofríos al saber de donde la había sacado.

–¿Qué hay con eso? –la cuestionó su gemela inclinando la cabeza de lado.

–Déjenme mostrarles.

Lola abrió el estuche y sacó varias piezas conforme las seleccionaba, hasta casi llenar medio puñado, el cual después entregó a Lucy.

–¡_Exclamación_!... Oigan, vengan a ver esto –dijo invitando a todos a coger una moneda para que la inspeccionaran por si mismos.

Y así lo hicieron (exceptuando a Lily obviamente).

–¿Ezto ez…? –quiso preguntar Lisa al examinar la pieza.

–Si, plata solida –afirmó Lucy–. Bien pensado Lola.

–No hay de que.

–No entiendo –dijo Luan.

–_Suspiro_… Lo que salió de la fotografía fue la garra de un hombre lobo. A los hombres lobo se los mata con balas de plata. Con estás monedas podríamos…

–Ezo ze ve en laz películas –la interrumpió Lisa con sumo escepticismo–, no zervirán de nada contra el...

–Son de plata, pueden matarlo –insistió Luna–. Tienes que creerlo Lis.

–Lo que dice Luna es cierto –tomó la palabra Clyde–. Ella vio al Recolector porque temía a un asesino que pudiera existir en la vida real como pudiera ser un maniático que lleva una hielera repleta de órganos. Naturalmente pudo herirlo con la escultura como se podría herir a una persona de carne y hueso al golpearlo en la cabeza.

–Exacto –afirmó Lucy–. Leni ya lo dijo, todos vimos algo diferente porque_ Eso_ sabe que nos asusta más y nos lo enseña. Si pensamos en el ayuwoki, el ayuwoki vendrá tras nosotros.

–En concluzión… –infirió Lisa paseándose de un lado a otro por la sala–. La cualidad que tiene _Ezo_ para cambiar de forma, podría zer de hecho un arma de doble filo que lo haga tan mortalmente vulnerable de acuerdo a la reprezentazión fizica que llegue a adoptar… ¿Pero qué diantrez eztoy diziendo?

–Si es así, entonces hay que pensar en _Eso_ como en algo que si podamos matar cuando nos ataque –aclaró Luan entusiasmada.

–Tu lo has dicho _sis_ –dijo Luna devolviéndole la resortera–. Ya sabes que contamos contigo y tu buen pulso. Así que imagínatelo como a un hombre lobo y procura apuntar a la cabeza.

–Yo y mi gran bocota.

Las chicas y Clyde rieron como si Luan si se hubiese soltado un buen chascarrillo.

–¿Y ahora qué? –le preguntó el chico a Luna.

–Ahora hagamos un receso para comer. ¿Qué dicen si vamos por unas _eructo hamburguesas_?

–¡SI! –corearon todos alegremente, ya más relajados.

–Pues adelante, suban a bordo de _Vanzilla_ que yo conduzco.

Lori sonrió contenta, porque el plan al fin estuviese tomando forma, y por el modo en que la tercera mayor los lideraba bien y sin ningún problema. Dentro de poco ella se marcharía a la universidad y, a pesar de las adversidades, le hacía feliz saber que Luna haría un buen trabajo cuando le fuese entregada oficialmente la batuta como la hermana alfa.

* * *

Ya con sus fuerzas renovadas, la barriga llena y el corazón contento, la gran familia se dispuso a seguir discutiendo los detalles de su expedición reunidos en una de las grandes mesas de la hamburguesería.

–Bien –empezó Luna a repasar lo que habían anotado en la libreta de Lisa–, hasta ahora lo que sabemos es que en Royal Woods habita una criatura asesina que puede transformarse en los peores miedos de la gente…

–Y está tratando de matarnos.

–Si, gracias Luan… A ver, según Lucy sale de algún lado a comer niños por un año o dos, ¿y después qué?, ¿se pone a hibernar?

–Tal vez es como las cigarras –ejemplificó Lana–. Ya saben, los bichos que salen una vez cada diecisiete años.

–Correcto _sis_. Ahora, para enfrentarlo tenemos… Si, tenemos un montón de nuestras cosas inútiles; pero si sabemos como, podremos usarlas correctamente. Ya tenemos las monedas de plata, y Luan se encargará de utilizar la resortera, ¿pero como hacemos las municiones?

–Yo me encargó –se ofreció la pequeña de gorra roja–. En la cochera tengo todo lo necesario para hacerlos, pero me faltarían unos moldes.

–Y-yo t-te los c-consigo –dijo Lori poniéndose a revisar su celular–. P-podem-mos c-comp-prarlos por internet… ¡Aja!, aq-quí hay unos p-para ba-balines de p-plomo, p-pero c-cobran un ca-cargo extra p-por ent-t-tregarlos el mi-mismo día.

–Ese no es problema –aseguró Lola sorbiendo lo que quedaba de su leche malteada con elegancia–. Aun me sobra algo de dinero y con gusto pagaré lo que haga falta.

–Ridículo… –murmuró Lisa.

–Perfecto –prosiguió Luna–. Ya que cubrimos esos aspectos, solo nos queda averiguar donde buscar a _Eso_. ¿Alguna idea Lucy?

–_Suspiro_… La verdad, no. Hasta donde sé podría estar en todas partes, incluso podría estar observándonos justo en este momento.

Mientras sus hermanas estudiaban la situación, Lisa miró por la ventana del establecimiento, a la boca de una alcantarilla del otro lado de la calle como en la que su hermano había encontrado su fin aquella tarde lluviosa de septiembre.

–Recapitulemos –dijo Luna pasando a la siguiente hoja de la libreta–: primero lo vio Lucy en el ático, después Leni en el lavado del baño de nuestra casa, después Lori en la habitación de Lincoln; luego las gemelas, Lana en la biblioteca municipal y Lola en la cocina y en el baño de nuestra casa otra vez… Mmm… Después Luan en el sótano de la escuela, yo en nuestra calle, y por ultimo Clyde en la casa abandonada en el cementerio.

–_¡Roar!_, _¡roar!_ –añadió Lily, aunque nada más Lisa entendió que se refería a algo que creía haber visto oculto en su armario.

–¿Q-qué hay d-de ti Li-Li… Lisa? –la abordó Lori, viéndola bajar su cabeza con los ojos sombríos.

–…

–¿L-L-Lis…?

–¡Nada! –Voceó golpeando la mesa con su puño –. Yo no vi nada, y tu tampoco vizte nada, ni ninguna de uztedez, porque no ez real. Nada de ezto, no lo ez; el mono, el pájaro, la maza, el que tu vieraz a Lincoln, ni lo del álbum… Ni… Ni…

–¿Ni que Leni limpiara el baño imaginando que el lavado pasó por la vagina de tía Ruth en Halloween?

–¡C-cierra la b-boca Luan!

–_Gruñido_... Si, ya cállate Luan… _Suspiro_… ¿En serio, tu no tienes nada que contar?

Una vez más, Lisa percibió la mirada acusatoria por debajo del fleco de Lucy.

–Nada de ezto tiene zentido… –intentó hacer entrar en razón a todos por ultima vez–. Zon como pezadillaz.

–No lo creo –objetó Clyde–, conozco la diferencia entre una pesadilla y la vida real.

–¿Esto no te parece real? –inquirió Luna señalando las tres cicatrices de su ojo.

Lisa miró de nuevo a la alcantarilla a través del cristal. Casualmente Izzy la lagartija, a quien no había visto por meses, salió por ahí y se alejó reptando por el pavimento.

≪¡Lincoln!, ¡el hermano de Lisa! –resonaron los llantos de Darcy en su cabeza–. ¡Allá afuera!, ¡en la calle!, ¡junto a la alcantarilla!... ¡Le arrancó el brazo!≫.

Pensó en lo que había dicho sobre los ojos como luces del payaso, en el brazo mutilado de su hermano perdido, en los otros niños perdidos, en los cocodrilos de las alcantarillas de las leyendas urbanas y en la lógica y la razón _valiendo milanesas_.

–Bien… –dijo rindiéndose ante la presión del grupo–. Quiza tenga algo que noz pueda zer de gran ayuda.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa Loud, Lisa guió a casi todas sus hermanas y a Clyde a su habitación. En el porche Lori y Lola esperaban a que un dron de mensajería les trajera los moldes para balines que ya habían ordenado.

–Por favor no toquen nada –pidió, en lo que se ocupaba de buscar algo adentro del armario. Al abrirlo, Lily apartó la vista y se aferró al torso de Leni.

_¡Clic!_

Lo primero que dijo y lo primero que pasó. Descuidadamente la pared falsa se abrió ante todos, por culpa de Luan quien se arrimó en el teclado del ordenador.

–¡Wow! –dijo ella viendo la investigación de tintes policiacos–. Es el mejor cuarto de un loco que he visto.

–¿Qué es todo esto? –quiso saber Luna.

–Yo… –respondió Lisa sin mas con voz algo cansada–. Eztuve tratando de atrapar al que ze eztá llevando a la gente.

–¡Lisa! –se alborotó Luna al oír eso–, ¡una niña de tu edad no deberí…!

–Quería hazerlo por Lincoln y Darzy… –se explicó con un dejo de rara resignación, al momento en que encontró aquello que estaba buscando: una diapositiva con la impresión de un mapa turístico de Royal Woods–, pero ahora veo que ez la única manera. Lana, por favor dime que aun tienez loz planoz que dibujazte.

* * *

Minutos después se reunieron en el comedor donde improvisaron una sala de proyecciones. Como Lisa lo solicitó, Clyde y Lucy despejaron una pared de enmarcados y adornos para que Lori pudiese pegar con cinta los planos del alcantarillado que Lana había trazado con lápices de colores –y que por fortuna nunca llegó a desechar–.

Luan y Luna cerraron las cortinas y Lisa puso la diapositiva del mapa en el proyector enfocándolo directamente sobre los planos para complementar.

–Lizto –con rotulador en mano, subió a un taburete alto y dio inicio a la exposición marcando varios puntos en especifico–. Aquí, ez donde Lincoln desapareció... Eztaz Zon la ziderúrgica… El depozito de agua… Y el club que ze incendió. Donde zea que ezo paze, eztá conectado con laz cloacaz…, y todo ze vincula con…

–Con el pozo… –concretó Clyde–. En la casa del sepulturero donde vi al pájaro.

–Es la casa donde todos los drogadictos y vagos duermen –apuntó Luna.

–Odio ese lugar –comentó Leni–. Siempre siento que está vigilándome.

–E-ent… Ent-tonces… Es a-ahí d-donde vive _Es_-_so_ –tartamudeó Lori.

–No me imagino a algo que quisiera vivir en esa casa –dijo Lola.

–Muy bien –habló Luan–, ahora que sabemos esto abran las cortinas y apaguen esa cochinada antes de que también salga un payaso gigante por la pantalla.

–_Suspiro_… Estoy de acuerdo contigo… –secundó Lucy haciendo caso a la sugerencia de Luan y tomando otra bocanada del inhalador–. _Jadeo_…_ Eso_ siempre ha sabido donde encontrarnos… _Suspiro_… Ahora nos toca ir por el.

–Esta misma noche a las once y media –ordenó Luna–. No esperaremos a que se lleve a otro niño.

–_Suspiro_… Será mejor que resuelvan sus asuntos pendientes. Nada garantiza que todos salgamos de esta con vida.

–Cuenten conmigo –dijo Clyde levantándose de su silla–. Iré a casa a prepararme antes de que empiece el toque de queda. Lincoln era mi mejor amigo y es justo que yo también vaya.

–¡C-Clyde, esp-p-espera! –lo llamó Lori, pero el chico ya había salido a toda prisa por la puerta principal.

_¿Desde cuando se volvió tan valiente?_, llegó a preguntarse Luan.

–De acuerdo –siguió dirigiendo Luna–. Lana, tu empieza ya hacer los balines; Lori, Lola y Lisa vayan a ayudarla; Luan, tu descansa ese brazo; Leni tu te quedarás a cuidar a las niñas y…

–Espera –se le apareció Lucy sin avisar adrede, a enfrentarla hablándole con su autentica voz, la aguda, en un tono serio–, repite eso ultimo que acabas de decir.

Inesperadamente y sin explicación, Luna se sintió más intimidada por ese modo de hablar de Lucy que con el tono rasposo al que ya todos estaban acostumbrados.

–Luce… –trató de explicarle, con paciencia, que de hecho tenía planeado aventurarse en la vieja casa solo con Lori y Luan.

Aunque no habían dicho nada al respecto, ellas dos apoyaban la idea de excluir de esa parte del plan a todas las menores por lo muy riesgoso que era; y también a Leni y a Clyde.

–¿Y bien? –la interrumpió la gótica con esa voz suave–. ¿Es porque somos pequeñas?

Por si fuera poco, y como si le hubieran adivinado el pensamiento, Lana y Lola se regresaron a ponerse a ambos lados de ella para respaldarla. Lisa si se lo pensó dos veces antes de imitar a las otras dos.

–Oigan, esto no es un juego chicas –dijo la rockera finalmente–. Entiendan que…

–¡No! –le espetó Lucy–. Tu entiende que estamos juntas en esto hasta el final. Siempre hemos estado juntas en todo y se espera de nosotras que lo hagamos, porque es parte del asunto.

–Se trata de vengar a nuestro hermano –añadió Lana a su derecha cruzándose de brazos–. Si quieren que haga los balines y les preste mi resortera tendrán que llevarme con ustedes.

–Y no van a dejarnos fuera por… –tragó saliva Lola a su izquierda con los brazos en jarras–. Por _no tener la estatura suficiente para subirnos a la montaña rusa_. Si Lana va yo voy. Además, fue mi idea usar las monedas de plata y yo pagué esos moldes; y más vale que lo entiendan o le diré a papá que piensan violar el toque de queda.

–¡D-de ni… D-de ni… D-de ni-ninguna ma-manera! –negó Lori angustiada, habiendo palidecido rápido, pero muy rápido–. ¡Y-ya p-perdí a L-Lincoln y…, y n-no piens-so p-p-perderlas a nin-ningu-guna d-de us…!

–_Suspiro_… –habló Lucy otra vez con su tono rasposo–. Se que quieres protegernos, ¿pero quién las protegerá a ustedes?

–… Supongo que estamos juntas en esto –se resignó Luna para estupefacción del resto de las mayores–. ¿Qué piensas tu Lis?

–Que ez algo muy abzurdo… –ceceó la chiquilla–, pero máz abzurdo sería no hazer nada. Azí que también voy.

–¿Y qué hacemos con Lily? –apuntó a decir Luan–. A ella si no podemos llevarla a un lugar tan peligroso.

–Eso si –dijo Lucy.

–¿S-si p-podría-as q-quedart-te a cu-cuid-d-darla tu Le-Leni? –pidió Lori decidiendo siempre si confiar en el liderazgo de Luna, pero no dejando de preocuparse.

–¡Lo odio!

Hasta Lisa y Lucy se sorprendieron por oír a la bondadosa Leni articular tales palabras, mucho más incluso que cuando vieron al payaso y a las imágenes moverse en la foto.

–Ese… ¡Ese monstruo me quitó a mi hermanito! –sollozó con las mejillas arrebatadas de furia apretando los puños como Lynn–. ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio y quiero que muera! ¡Por supuesto que yo también voy!

–… E-en es-se ca-caso… –sugirió Lori, dando por hecho que debían ir todas juntas–. P-p-podría ir ah-ahora a de-deja-jarla a la ci-ciud-d-dad c-con lo-los Ca-Cas-sagrande.

–_Suspiro_… No lo creo –dijo Lucy sacando un periódico del día–. ¿Oyeron del camión que chocó anoche en la carretera a las afueras de Royal Woods? Es una señal de que _Eso_ obviamente nos quiere muertas y no nos dejará salir de la ciudad tan fácilmente.

–Tiene que hacerse hoy –declaró Lana.

–¿Y qué hacemos con Lily? –preguntó Lola–. Si se va a hacer hoy tenemos que dejarla en un lugar seguro.

Luna sacó su teléfono, buscó en su lista de contactos y marcó el numero.

–_¿Hola? _–contestó alguien del otro lado de la línea.

–Sam…


	14. Parte II: Verano de 2019 (5)

**Capítulo 14: El Primer Enfrentamiento**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Junio de 2019.**

Al anochecer las hermanas Loud se prepararon como hacían cuando se acercaba el día de los inocentes, solo que en esta ocasión Luan también hacía el papel de víctima en vez del de victimaria.

Además de su armamento, cada una de ellas se equipó con aditamentos útiles para proteger sus partes vitales tales como: cascos, ollas y sartenes, coladores, gafas protectoras, guantes mullidos, hombreras de futbol americano, chalecos salvavidas, la armadura de piedra de Lucy, plástico de burbujas, etcétera.

También llevaron el botiquín de primeros auxilios, parte del equipo deportivo de Lynn y varias linternas con baterías nuevas y algunas de repuesto.

Ese día en particular, sus padres estaban tan, pero tan deprimidos, que la parte de escaparse fue tan fácil como salir por la puerta de en frente delante de papá.

_¡Violaremos el toque de queda!_, había avisado Luna con el seño fruncido, apropósito, al ser una de las ultimas en salir.

Como respuesta lo único que obtuvo fue un ronquido de perro con moquillo.

En la mañana Lynn Sénior había salido sin decir adónde y en la tarde –una hora después de que Clyde se fuera– regresó cayéndose de borracho y con el ojo amoratado por un casual encuentro que tuvo con los señores McBride en el camino.

≪Lo único que te faltaba _papá rockero_≫, había dicho Luna muy decepcionada de el, quien encima de eso abrió el gabinete de licores únicamente porque le vino en gana y ya a esa hora dormitaba como tronco con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás frente a la tele encendida.

En Tooncast All Stars estaban pasando el corto original de Chris Savino _Foe Paws_, justo en la peor parte para cualquier padre que supiera lo que se siente perder a un hijo; esa en que la anciana italiana que trataba a los animales como humanos (que tenía un increíble parecido con la abuela de Bobby) se quedaba sola de nuevo y se ponía a cantar tristemente preguntándose por el paradero del perro y el gato sobre los que solo quería derramar sus ímpetus de cariño.

_¡Fibbie Paliaccio!_

_¿Dove sono i miei bambini?_

_Sono Solo._

_E Hanno fame e freddo._

_I miei amori._

Leni, queriendo ser más indulgente, le dio apagando el televisor, se acercó a arroparlo con una manta y le dio un beso en la frente. Sus hermanas la esperaban afuera en el porche, encargándose cada quien de llevar sus cosas. Antes de unírseles visitó la recamara del primer piso.

–¿Mami? –se anunció al entrar.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, de donde Rita no había salido en todo el día para quedarse a leer y releer su novela inconclusa sobre un valiente buscador de tesoros de cabello blanco.

–Ya nos vamos –avisó tomando la mano de su madre–. ¿Está bien si nos llevamos a Lily?

–Si, está bien –contestó Rita en voz baja y sin reaccionar.

_Ya verás como todo se va arreglar_, pensó Leni despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla y yendo por fin a reunirse con las demás.

Por ultimo salió Lori, llevando consigo a Lily envuelta en varias frazadas para abrigarla del frio de la noche y su pañalera.

* * *

Para no alertar a las patrullas y poder escabullirse sin problemas por entre los lugares con sombra, Luna sugirió ir a pie así les tomara más tiempo llegar a su destino.

Atrás de ellas sus mascotas fielmente les siguieron el paso para cubrirles las espaldas.

Primero hicieron una parada en casa de Sam para dejar a Lily a su cuidado.

–No lo sé Luna –dijo ella con cierta inseguridad–. Sabes que cuidar niños no es lo mío. Ahí tienes a mi hermano que siempre…

–Lo prometiste –le replicó su ex–. ¿No dijiste que si necesitaba algo podía contar contigo para lo que fuera?

–Bueno si, pero… –medio quiso seguir oponiéndose Sam–. Al menos dime por qué necesitas que haga esto que no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué a esta hora?, ¿y por qué te vestiste así?, ¿vas a cuidar a los quintillizos Fox otra vez?

–Si, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de explicártelo. Por favor Sam, estoy desesperada y no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir. Mira Lily ya se quedó bien dormidita y te prometo que no te causará ningún problema. Si llora solo tienes que cantarle la canción que te dije. Aquí en su pañalera te dejé anotada la letra por si acaso junto con todo lo que puedas necesitar.

–Ehm… La verdad no estoy muy segura de…

–Por favor –insistió en suplicar Luna que parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar–, por mi.

–Luna… Está bien –terminó accediendo Sam.

–Gracias –le sonrió entregándole a Lily junto con todas sus cosas–, no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mi. Adelante Lans.

–Buenas noches –la saludó la pequeña Lana saliendo de detrás de su hermana mayor–. Luna dijo que te gustan mucho los animales, ¿cierto?

–Los de granja si –contestó la rockera del mechón azul enarcando una ceja–, pero…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de responder, Lana se llevó dos dedos a la boca para chiflar y llamar a Charles, Cliff, Geo, Walt, Colmillito, Brinquitos, Bite y El Diablo a que entraran en la casa.

–Oye, aguarda un momento –le reclamó Sam a Luna llena de incertidumbre–. Acepté cuidar a tu hermanita, pero no dijiste nada de tus mascotas.

–Tu no las vas a cuidar a ellas –aclaró Lana mostrándose igual de seria que Luna–, son ellas las que las van a cuidar a ustedes dos.

–… Pues ahora si que no entiendo nada.

–Sam –dijo Luna agarrándola de los hombros con firmeza.

–Luna… –no pudo evitar sonrojarse la otra.

–Prométeme, que pase lo que pase no le quitarás los ojos de encima ni por un segundo y la mantendrás a salvo de cualquier cosa que pueda pasar.

–Lo prometo –se limitó a decir exhalando un suspiro.

–Sabía que podía contar contigo... Adiós hermanita.

Luna besó a Lily en la frente (aparentemente dejando algo decepcionada a Sam) y ella y Lana cruzaron hasta la otra banqueta para ir al encuentro de las otras seis quienes esperaban pacientemente a que se hicieran cargo del asunto.

–En marcha –ordenó Luna a que todas siguieran su camino.

–¡Si! –respondieron las demás al unísono llenas de determinación.

Como medida adicional, Lisa activó al Señor Brazos de Titanio Reforzados para que montara guardia por los alrededores.

Más adelante pasaron junto a la residencia McBride, de donde Clyde salió por la ventana de su cuarto dejándose un sustituto hecho con sus muñecos de peluche bajo sus sabanas y una grabación de sus ronquidos.

El chico llevaba puesto un traje camuflado con un cinto en la cabeza y portaba un bate de madera envuelto en alambre de púas de plástico que había comprado en la San Diego Comic Con.

Sin dudarlo un momento se sumó al grupo como el noveno integrante.

≪Ya somos nueve –pensó Lucy–. Tenemos que ser nueve, como las vidas del gato. Así es como debe ser≫.

* * *

Y allí estaban, los nueve, justo frente a la entrada del cementerio. Las puertas del enrejado estaban aseguradas con llave, pero no significó un gran obstáculo para Leni y una de sus horquillas para el pelo.

Mas conforme avanzaban, a lo largo del camino pedregoso, la valentía con la que se habían armado para ir hasta ese lugar fue abandonando sus cuerpos de a poco con cada paso que daban.

–_El p-p-pas-s-sillo ha-hay q-que c-c-cruz-zar…_ –recitó Lori padeciendo de esos horribles escalofríos otra vez–, _a las ni-ni… Ni-niñas esq-q-quiv-v-var…, si a-al ba-baño qui-quiero lle-llegar…_

–Aquí es –dijo Luna poniéndose a la cabeza cuando estuvieron ante la vieja casa–. ¿Alguien quiere quedarse a vigilar?

Por reflejo Clyde y el resto de las hermanas Loud levantaron la mano.

–¡Ay por favor! –protestó su líder a lo que todos bajaron su mano avergonzados.

–¿Est-t… Est-t-tán seg-gu-guros de q-querer ent-trar? –preguntó Lori.

Todos la miraron, pálidos y solemnes; pero ninguno se negó.

Lucy sacó su inhalador y se aplicó un buen disparo.

–¿Necesitas hacer eso justo ahora? –la juzgó Lola.

–_Suspiro_… Si.

–P-pero Li-Li…Li-Lisa d-dijo q-que no lo ne-neces-sit-tabas –esclareció Lori.

–Gra-zi-az.

–_Jadeo_… Tal vez… Pero de algún modo me hace sentir mejor.

Lisa negó con la cabeza.

–¿En serio? –dijo Luan–, dame un poco.

–_Interrogación_.

Por debajo del fleco, Lucy la miró sorprendida esperando a que rematara el chiste.

–No es broma –tendió la mano Luan–. En serio, ¿me das un poco?

Su hermana se encogió de hombros, le pasó el inhalador y Luan lo hizo funcionar aspirando profundamente.

–Gracias, lo necesitaba –tosió levemente devolviéndole el aparato.

–¿Puedo yo también? –preguntó Leni.

–¿Y y-yo? –pidió Lori.

Así, una tras otra se pasaron el inhalador de Lucy.

–_Jadeo_… Hey, no se lo acaben.

–¿En zerio? –exigió Lisa una explicación cuando llegó su turno de usarlo.

–¿Estamos juntas en esto o no? –la presionó Luna ofreciéndoselo de manera insistente.

Lisa se lo arrebató, aspiró del medicamento y se lo regresó a su dueña.

–Huele a azido de acumulador.

–_Suspiro_… Eres tu quien lo recarga.

–¿Trajiste todo _sis_? –preguntó Luna regresándose a ver a Lana.

La chiquilla hurgó bajo el bolsillo de su overol con un gesto afirmativo, y le entregó el tirachinas a Luan junto con una cajita de lata para pastillas de menta.

Luan entregó su mazo a Lori, debido a que este era demasiado pesado y necesitaba manejar el arma y las municiones con mayor libertad. A su vez Lori le cedió su palo de golf a Lola, quien no llevaba nada con que defenderse, y Luna le dio el par de baquetas afiladas.

La comediante destapó la cajita, mostrando siete esferas diminutas hechas con la plata fundida de las monedas. Con otro gesto afirmativo, los demás felicitaron en silencio a Lana por su excelente trabajo.

Luan, aterrada por cargar con semejante responsabilidad, guardó tres municiones en el bolsillo de su falda a cuadros, cargó la onda de goma del Bullseye con otra y dio a guardar las restantes a Lana en caso de emergencia.

Luna se ató el amplificador portátil y la guitarra eléctrica a su espalda, se armó con cada uno de sus platillos en cada mano, y se encaminó primero hacia la puerta.

–Andando… –ordenó, con voz no tan firme–. Antes de que me arrepienta.

Leni se le adelantó a asirle la manija, pero algo saltó en su mecanismo y la puerta se abrió por si sola con un chirrido sordo.

≪_Eso_ nos está invitando a pasar≫, pensó Lola apegándose a su gemela.

Entraron: Luna, Lori, Leni, Lola y Lana, Lucy, Luan, Lisa y Clyde en ese orden.

A sus espaldas algo pareció barrer en el aire, y la puerta se cerró tras ellos de golpe con un ruido ahogado.

Todos miraron atrás, pero no había nada. Mas eso no los disuadió de creer que algo había pasado por allí.

El interior estaba en penumbras, casi a oscuras, iluminado únicamente por los tenues rayos de luna que se filtraban por los vidrios sucios de las ventanas.

Leni encendió una de las linternas, y Lisa –mejor aun– contribuyó dándole una de sus galletas luminiscentes.

–Todos, acérquense a Leni –ordenó Luna.

–Tengo máz de eztaz… –avisó la niña acatando su orden–, eh… En cazo de que quieraz que noz zeparemoz para…

–¡No, Lisa! –la interrumpió Lucy con voz quejumbrosa y asustada–. En las películas de terror los personajes siempre se separan cuando una situación es apremiante y por eso es que siempre los terminan matando.

–Si genio –le recriminó Luan con severo sarcasmo–. Esa, sería una decisión muy estúpida. Mejor déjaselo a los profesionales.

–Cállate Luan –la regañó Leni.

Mas humildemente, Lisa asintió con la cabeza excusándose de su error.

Leni apuntó su luz al otro extremo del corredor, en donde se suponía debía estar la entrada al sótano; pero en su lugar había un gran hoyo junto al rastro de destrucción que quedó tras el encuentro de Clyde con el pájaro gigante.

–¿Por aquí Clyde? –preguntó Luna al chico.

Pero no hubo respuesta inmediata de el.

–¡Clyde!

–¡¿Eh?!, si, es por ahí –contestó rompiendo la parálisis que lo había asaltado.

–Vamos –mandó Luna a que la siguieran a bajar al sótano–. Ustedes pónganse detrás de mi y no se separen.

–¡Chst!, ¿Oyeron eso? –se detuvo Lana a mirar en derredor.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Clyde.

Lana pegó una oreja al suelo. Los demás guardaron silencio y aguzaron el oído.

En algún lugar de la casa, se empezó a reproducir una pieza circense a todo volumen, tomando por sorpresa a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo.

Leni soltó la linterna y se agachó para recogerla otra vez, las gemelas y Lisa dieron un brinco, Luan apretó el mango de la resortera y malabareó el balín en el aire por poco perdiéndolo, y a Lucy se le aceleró la respiración.

Mediante lenguaje de señas, Luna ordenó a todos que conservaran la calma y siguieran la música hasta el sitio de donde provenía.

_En el circo no hay tristeza, los niños vienen hasta aquí_

_para ver a los payasos y un mundo de ilusión sin fin._

_Pero saben que la tortuga no puede ver a los chicos sonreír._

_Todos quieren flotar ahora, y estar llamando a Pennywise._

_Ven al circo a cantar, ven al circo a soñar, ven acá para ser feliz._

_Los leones verás, y no te asustará el trapecio y el balancín._

_Si Maturin está intentando que el circo se destruya para fin,_

_no te olvides de pedir un globo y llama pronto a Pennywise._

_¡JA, JA!_

Siguieron por el vestíbulo a la izquierda, pasando junto al ventanal por donde la monstruosa ave se había estrechado para salir la otra vez. Por allí entró un ventarrón helado.

En el salón contiguo colgaban grandes redes de telaraña y se entremezclaban los olores a yeso podrido y orina rancia.

–¡PUAJ!... ¡_Tos_, _tos_, _esputo_!... –carraspeó Lucy por el olor potente y mareante del aire contaminado de polvo y suciedad–. ¿Qué es esta porquería?

–No respires por la boca –le palmeó la espalda Luan.

–¿Por qué?

–Te lo estás comiendo.

–_Arcada_… ¡Que asco! –se desflemó Lucy volviendo a aspirar de su inhalador.

–Ahí –susurró Clyde señalando a un ropero.

Las chicas se prepararon. Leni alumbró el mueble y Lisa y Lucy se pusieron detrás de ella; Lana empuño su llave inglesa, Lori el mazo y Lola el palo de golf.

Clyde se acercó al ropero y Luan levantó el tirachinas.

Luna hizo cuenta regresiva con una mano, llegó a uno, el chico abrió las puertas del ropero, Luan tensó la onda y…

–¡No!

Adentró, había solo un anticuado gramófono con un disco de vinilo puesto dando vueltas y la aguja picoteando en su superficie.

La música empezó a sonar rayada, e inesperadamente el tocadiscos echó humo y se fundió.

Luan, pálida y aterrada, se volvió a ver a su hermana mayor inmediata. Luego hizo un gesto de asentimiento y aflojó su agarre sin haber disparado.

–Ten cuidado Chica –dijo Luna–. _Eso_ quería hacerte desperdiciar una de nuestras pocas municiones.

–Oigan, miren.

Con una mano, Leni alumbró un poster con el encabezado de _DESAPARECIDA_ que vio en el fondo del ropero. Era de los mismos posters que la policía había echo circular por toda Royal Woods. Con la otra, se aventuró a despegarlo.

Los otros se asomaron por detrás de ella a mirar boquiabiertos.

–¡Es mi foto!

Lola dio un salto y se lo arrebató de golpe.

–¡Es mi cara la que está aquí! –aulló con voz aguda y herida–. ¡Si, me veo muy hermosa; pero es mi foto, mi cara y mi nombre los que salen aquí y dice que desapareceré! ¡¿No lo ven?! ¡Significa que yo soy la siguiente! ¡ESTA FUE UNA PÉSIMA IDEA!, ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Lola tiró la hoja y echó a correr desesperada, sin darse cuenta de que salió en una dirección diferente a por donde habían venido.

Llegó, jadeando y sin aliento, jurando que acababa de correr varios kilómetros, hasta una cocina mugrienta con hedor a alcohol y cigarrillos. En los rincones se amontonaban botellas de vino vacías y había una mesa y una sola silla de respaldo recto en el centro del linóleo regular. De la puerta del refrigerador colgaba un almanaque mojado y henchido con fotografías de Mick Swagger de adolescente en lo que parecía ser una variedad de sugestivas posiciones sexuales.

Un abrumador vértigo la atacó, haciéndola sentir que los cimientos bajo sus pies cederían y caería a un abismo. A su alrededor, tubo la sensación de que las paredes se cerraban.

Un rayo azul violáceo restalló afuera, esclareciendo la habitación, por al menos tres segundos.

En el lado externo de la puerta de la despensa, en letras de sangre reseca, se leían estas palabras:

_¡MORIRAN SI INTENTAN DETENERME!_

–¡Lola! –la alcanzó primero Luna en el umbral.

Los demás llegaron casi inmediatamente después y la rodearon.

Lola, sin dejar de gritar, le devolvió la mirada.

–¡Lola! –se agachó Luna a zarandearla–. ¡Lola!, ¡tranquilízate!, ¡lo que_ Eso_ está es jugando con nuestras mentes!, ¡el cartel, la música, nada de esto es real!

–¡Si que lo es! –gritó llevándose las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza–. ¡Si que es real y tu lo sabes!, ¡por dios, me estoy volviendo loca, esto es una locura, una locura!

_¡PLAF!_

–¡Vamos! –la obligó a reaccionar Luna de una bofetada–. ¡La Lola Loud que yo conozco no debería tener miedo! ¡La Lola que yo conozco debería estar muy, pero que muy enojada ahora! ¡¿Vas a dejar que _Eso_ se salga con la suya después de lo que hizo sin saber que pasa cuando se hace enojar a Lola Loud?!

–¡No!, ¡Por supuesto que no! –rugió ella echándose a llorar de rabia.

El resto la reconfortaron, refundiéndola en un cálido abrazo grupal.

–No vamos a dejar que nada te pase –la consoló Leni.

–Estamos aquí contigo –agregó Luan.

≪Así se hace Luna≫, pensó Lori experimentando una sensación de maravilloso alivio.

Lana paró oreja.

–Ahí está otra vez –dijo yendo a apoyar una mano en la pared.

Por entre los muros sintió un leve, pero constante estremecimiento que iba y venía, subía y bajaba.

–Está aquí –advirtió retirando la mano, como si acabase de ponerla en una estufa encendida–. Aquí adentro.

–Li-t-t-teralemente s-se es-es-t-tá de-desp-p-plazando po-por ad-d-dentro d-de las pa… –apuntó Lori con la frente perlada en sudor y los tendones del cuello salientes–. D-de las pa-pa-pa…

≪Oh, Lori, dilo –dijo Clyde para sus adentros, lleno de miedo y piedad por su amor platónico–, por favor, ¿no puedes decirlo?≫.

–¡PAREDES! –de algún modo si pudo decir. En sus mejillas relucían lagrimas.

Luna la miró. Luego miró a los otros.

–Regresemos.

* * *

Regresaron al punto de partida, con Luna yendo a la cabeza y Lori cuidándoles la retaguardia.

–_¿Hola?... _–se oyó gemir a una vocecita en el aire–. _Ayúdenme… Por favor…_

Luna condujo al grupo hacia las escaleras y Leni se puso al frente junto con ella para ayudar a alumbrar el camino. Ante el primer escalón, la segunda y la tercera mayor se detuvieron para mirar abajo.

Leni enfocó con la linterna aquel objeto y todos miraron, sin decir palabra alguna al ver que era un guante de payaso sucio de polvo.

–Arriba.

Subieron por las escaleras, que parecían infinitas. De las paredes colgaban tétricos cuadros con retratos post mortem, es decir de gente muerta a la que en la antigüedad vestían con sus ropas personales e inmortalizaban en un ultimo retrato junto con sus amigos o parientes o en solitario.

–No me explico como a Lincoln y a ti se les ocurrió venir a meterse en un sitio como este –le susurró una muy temerosa Lola a Clyde.

–¿Por dónde? –preguntó Luna a Lana cuando llegaron al segundo piso.

La pequeña tocó el suelo con la palma de la mano y escuchó atentamente en su entorno.

–A la derecha –dijo, y doblaron a la derecha.

Caminaron, a lo largo de un oscuro pasillo que –como la escalera– parecía alargarse cada vez más, en fila de dos en dos. Primero Luna y Leni, después Lana y Clyde, después Lisa y Lucy, después Luan y Lola; y por ultimo Lori.

A medio camino, la más mayor se detuvo en seco y se giró a ver al creer oír a alguien pasar corriendo tras ella.

Los demás siguieron adelante.

Lori buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una linterna para la cabeza (la que usaba Lincoln para ayudar a Lucy a pintarse las uñas). Se la calzó adecuadamente y le picó al botón de encendido.

La luz apuntó directo al extremo opuesto de ese pasillo, el izquierdo, y a varios metros de distancia fue que lo vio, sobresaliendo de entre la penumbra.

–Lincoln –musitó, únicamente moviendo los labios sin emitir algún sonido.

El peliblanco la vio asustado y retrocedió a fundirse en la oscuridad.

–Lo arruiné Lori, no te enojes –oyó que se disculpaba como si si hubiese hecho algo malo.

–Yo no-no est-toy enoj-jada contigo –repuso ella pacíficamente con voz sofocada.

–¿Y Paige?

–T-tampoco.

Cual sonámbula, Lori echó a caminar en la dirección incorrecta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el resto de sus hermanas y Clyde escucharon unos gemidos de agonía haciendo eco en el pasillo, cuyo espacio a su alrededor se distorsionaba en irregulares ondulaciones parecidas a las que uno ve reflejarse en un espejo de feria.

–Esto me está mareando –se aquejó Lola–. Lori, ¿podrías darme la mano?... ¿Lori?

La niña volteó a ver a su hermana, solo para verla alejarse del grupo, como acordaron que NO debía hacerse.

_¡Lori!_, trató de llamarla a gritos, pero no pudo. Se había quedado afónica del miedo.

Intentó entonces llamar a los demás, que también se alejaban por el otro lado, mas pasó exactamente lo mismo.

Volvió a ver a Lori, con preocupación, ingresar en una de las habitaciones de ese lado que eran dos; una doblando a la derecha y otra siguiendo de frente. En esa ultima fue donde la vio entrar.

De repente, cuando creyó que la cosa no podía empeorar, se llevó un susto de muerte al sentir una mano tocándole el hombro.

–¡Lola!

Por fortuna, vio que era solo una de sus hermanas mayores que había regresado a buscarla.

–Luan…, no me asustes así…, rompes mi pobre corazón… –jadeó recuperando la voz poquito a poco–. ¿Quién te crees, Lucy?

–Te estás quedando atrás.

–Lori también –explicó Lola, apuntando con su dedo al cuarto en el que entró Lori.

Luan vio la luz de su cabeza desplazándose ahí, por entre un conjunto de muebles ocultos bajo sabanas.

≪¿Pero que cree que está haciendo esa descerebrada?≫.

–Vayamos por ella rápido –dijo tomándola de la mano–. Mantente conmigo todo el tiempo.

–Si.

* * *

De vuelta en el otro extremo, Luna se detuvo a una distancia prudencial de la meta. Su grupo la imitó y Leni dio alumbrando a alguien que yacía tendido en el suelo, asomándose por un lado de la puerta abierta del lúgubre cuarto.

–¿Sasha? –exclamó Lucy con su vocecita aguda.

La indefensa pequeñita tosió y levantó la cabeza con dificultad. Tenía el pelo alborotado y le faltaba uno de sus botones de flor.

–Pobrecita –dijo Leni queriendo ir en su ayuda.

Pero justo entonces, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, algo haló a Sasha por detrás haciéndola pegar un grito.

Clyde y las chicas se estremecieron con sobresalto. Lucy tanto, que se tuvo que dar la vuelta para aspirar de su inhalador. Ahí se dio cuenta de que faltaban Lori, Luan y Lola.

–Chicos… –quiso avisarles, pero nadie la escuchó debido a que habían reemprendido la marcha.

A su izquierda Luan y Lola entraron al cuarto de los muebles con sabanas encima.

–Chicos...

–¿Lori? –la llamó la cuarta hermana con Lola aferrándose a su brazo–. ¿Dónde estás?... No estamos jugando a escondidas torpe.

A su derecha el resto ingresó a donde habían visto a Sasha, que no era otro lugar que el cuarto de baño.

–Estaba aquí –apuntó Clyde al entrar después de Lana. En un lado había el desagüe de un retrete reventado y en otro un colchón manchado (el mismo que había visto en el vestíbulo de abajo la primera vez. Imaginó que alguno de los mentados indigentes o adictos lo movió de donde estaba); pero de la otra chiquilla ni el polvo se vio–. ¿A dónde se fue?

Lucy se había quedado sola en medio del pasillo.

–_Suspiro_… ¡Luna!... _Jadeo_… ¡Luan!... _Jadeo_… ¡Lori!... _Jadeo_… ¡Clyde!...

Hubo una sacudida, y todas las puertas de arriba se cerraron simultáneamente, quedando Lucy únicamente afuera.

–¡_Jadeo_!

–¡Lucy!

Al fondo a la derecha del lado izquierdo, Lori volvió en si al quedarse encerrada por estar buscando a la aparición de Lincoln.

–¡Lucy! –Luan y Lola fueron a tirar, inútilmente, del pomo en la otra habitación–. ¡Abre la puerta!

–¡No abre! –vociferó Lisa en el baño.

De pronto se oyó un bombeó de maquinaria, retumbando en un constante palpitar.

≪Ahí viene≫, pensó Lana mirando al desagüe, al tiempo que a Leni se le pasaba el efecto de la galleta luminiscente.

Entretanto, Lori se ensalivó las manos, empuñó el mazo y lo levantó disponiéndose a romper la puerta a martillazos para escapar de su encierro.

En el pasillo, Lucy se apresuró a encender un cerillo de una caja que había llevado con ella, al momento en el que el entablado del suelo crujía y un enorme agujero –con vista a la cocina en el primer piso– se abría a sus pies.

–¡_Grito_!... ¡¿Qué es esto?! –chilló la gótica alejándose del borde.

–_Hora de tu medicina Lucy_ –le susurró una voz familiar al oído, acompañada por el graznido de un cuervo y el soplar de un tubo de órgano.

Con la piel helada y la boca seca, Lucy miró por encima de su hombro…, para ver de nuevo a su querido hermano... Vestido igualito a los malvivientes que dormían en esa casa o se reunían a conversar. Encima llevaba puesto un abrigo harapiento (con una manga hueca colgando), un gorro de lana en la cabeza, roídos pantalones de franela y un solo calcetín lleno de agujeros.

Pero eso era lo de menos comparado a que, para ella, apareció convertido en una infección caminante con las alas de la nariz carcomidas y putrefactas. Mejillas sin afeitar (aunque era todavía muy joven para que le creciera la barba), piel resquebrajada, ampollas en los labios, hedor a carne rancia, caca y pus. El otro pie iba descalzo, tenía las uñas negras y sucias y de entre sus dedos empezaban a brotar champiñones. Era como si en todo ese tiempo el en realidad hubiese estado viviendo ahí abajo, en las aguas grises de las cloacas, metido en millones de litros de orina y mierda de Royal Woods.

Infección por estafilococo, difteria, había mucho para escoger en un solo cuerpo contaminado con cosas mil veces peores a las dolencias que Lucy de pequeña había padecido y superado –y vuelto a temer recientemente– por su delicada condición.

Lincoln se inclinó ante ella y alargó su única mano, a la que le faltaba el meñique y el índice (y en el anular no tenía ni carne ni piel, solo el puro hueso), para darle un amistoso golpe en el brazo y acariciarle el cabello.

–No olvides que tu hermano mayor te cubre la espalda –sonrió, esbozando una sonrisa de dientes cafés y torcidos cuales lápices mordisqueados.

Lucy percibió su fétido aliento a excusado y vio que por ambas comisuras de sus labios chorreaba algo negro y pegajoso.

Con su cara a muy pocos centímetros de la suya, como si le fuera a dar un besito en la nariz, tranquilamente Lincoln pronunció una sola silaba:

–Bu.

–_Suuspiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_…

Como su piel ya estaba pálida, Lucy se puso amarilla, giró 360 grados sobre uno de sus tobillos, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se dejó caer rígida y de espaldas por el agujero aterrizando bruscamente en la mesa de la cocina cuyas patas se rompieron y la superficie se partió en dos.

–¡¿Qué fue eso?! –gimió Lola en lo que Luan trataba de forcejear la puerta.

Aquel estremecimiento llegó a ese lugar, en donde las sabanas se deslizaron por arriba de los bultos. Una destapó la única ventana, para que pudieran entrar los rayos de luna en el instante en que se develaba algo que convertiría esos escasos metros cuadrados en el propio averno en la tierra para la pobre y desdichada Lola Loud.

–Oh, Rayos –dijo Luan cuando se regresó a ver que era lo que había ahí.

Muñecos, todo lo que había en esa habitación era una espantosa colección de feos muñecos. Que en su mayoría tuvieran diseños de payasos de principios del siglo veinte le tenía sin cuidado a Lola. Lo que realmente le aterraba a ella era estar rodeada por muñecos fantoches. Y es que pocos como Luan sabían, que de hecho Lola ya había tenido malas experiencias con el Sr. Cocos, la Sra. Flor de Manzano de Benny, y como no olvidar a Lady Rosa… Con Rossie, la de Lucy. Experiencias que la habían hecho preferir a los peluches y a lo mucho a las Barbies.

–¿Por qué tenían que ser muñecos? –gimoteó la princesita con desgracia.

Había monos de ventrílocuo sentados en sillas y en hilera a lo largo de un gran sofá, marionetas con hilos que colgaban del techo con la cabeza inclinada y sus esféricos y brillantes ojos saltones viéndolas desde arriba fijamente, monigotes en tamaño familiar que permanecían erguidos de pie con la cabeza caída. En una mecedora descansaba un pinocho con traje de marinerito, meciéndose de adelante para atrás. Los había de plástico, de madera, de porcelana, rellenos de algodón o sencillamente vacíos. En todas las variedades y tamaños. Algunos con la cabeza desproporcionadamente grande o pequeña, otros con manazas o bocas anchas, en fin.

De pronto, algo saltó detrás del sofá en el que se alineaban los monos de ventrílocuo y Lola y Luan gritaron a todo pulmón. La primera se puso detrás de la más grande, quien rápidamente cargó la honda, tensó el resorte y efectuó un disparo.

La bolita plateada voló en línea recta, e impactó directo a aquello como en un juego de tiro al blanco de Lactoland.

Las dos fueron bajando la voz hasta callar y ver que eso a lo que le había dado Luan: era otro muñeco de ventrílocuo que se había quedado estático por el golpe. Solo que…

–¿Coronel galletas?, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que te habíamos tirado a la basura.

Luan extendió la mano para tantear la cabeza de madera del monigote más cercano.

–Estúpidos payasos –dijo al oír solo un sonido hueco ahí, y se encaminó hacia donde estaba su antiguo muñeco.

Lola la siguió, pegándose a ella lo más que pudo.

Ninguna vio a los monigotes seguirlas con la mirada.

Luan alargó su mano temblante hacia el Coronel Galletas…, cuando entonces este sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente y un borbotón de sangre brotó de su ojo agujereado por donde se le había atravesado el balín seguido por un enjambre de termitas que salieron a caminar sobre su superficie.

Ambas retrocedieron de vuelta a la entrada. El resto de los monigotes levantaron la cabeza.

El Coronel Galletas dejó de sacudirse y parpadeó. Ahí entonces, Luan notó la silueta de alguien oculto en la penumbra que tenía su mano metida en la espalda del muñeco. Lola lo que notó fue que el chirrido de la silla del pinocho había cesado, mas esta no había dejado de mecerse.

Quien quiera que fuera que estuviera ahí, arrastró al Coronel hasta un extremo del sofá y lo levantó hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la misma altura de su cara.

–_Cuidado con los ojos de Mary Shaw _–lo hizo hablar moviendo su mecanismo; usando una voz no tan falsa, más bien idéntica a la de David, el amiguito de la guardería de Lisa, de quien Luan apenas supo que le habían arrancado la lengua–. _No tenía hijos, solo muñecos; y si en tus sueños la vez, no debes gritar, nunca, gritar…_

El horrido acto de ventriloquía no acabó ahí. Terminado de recitar este poema, Luan y Lola se apegaron entre ellas aun más a observar con pavor como la quijada de madera del muñeco descendía lentamente y del agujero de su boca salía serpenteando una carnosa lengua hecha con montones de lenguas humanas mutiladas cocidas entre si.

Por unos escasos segundos, un relámpago blanco rugió afuera silenciosamente. El Coronel Galletas retrajo la lengua bien rápido y cerró su boca de golpe. El misterioso ventrílocuo lo arrojó contra una esquina y salió de entre las sombras para manifestarse ante las dos hermanas.

Quien manejaba al muñeco… Era otro muñeco fabricado con el cadáver humano de una anciana de largo vestido negro. Tan negro como la penumbra de donde emergió. Su piel estaba bastante demacrada y grotescamente deteriorada; sus ojos eran saltones y grandes, ya que claramente se los habían removido y remplazado con unos falsos que le daban una apariencia muy malvada. Pero su característica física más aterradora, era que su mandíbula inferior estaba completamente dislocada y vuelta a coser haciéndola ver como los otros títeres.

–_Ahora_ –habló la mujer, con la voz de Lincoln–_, ¿quién es la marioneta?_

Por instinto Luan se tapó la boca con una mano y le cubrió la suya a Lola con la otra para que ninguna de las dos gritase ahí mismo.

–¡Retrocedan!

En ese momento, Lori llegó a romper las bisagras a mazazos para derribar la puerta y liberarlas.

Lola salió a abrazarse a ella, mientras que Luan observó que el fantasma de la ventrílocua se había esfumado en el aire.

–¡S-salg-gamos de aquí!

Las tres corrieron hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, pasando junto al agujero en el piso por el que había caído Lucy. Ahí Lori se detuvo y se agachó para enfocarla con su linterna, y la vio desmayada encima de la mesa desbaratada de la cocina.

–¡A-g-guanta a-ahí L-Lucy… E-en un mo-moment-to v-vamos p-por ti!

En el baño, Luna alumbró el lugar al tomar una de las galletas de Lisa, al mismo tiempo que Lana buscaba entre las herramientas de su cinturón algo con que forzar la cerradura.

A su izquierda y a su derecha aparecieron otras dos puertas que no habían visto antes cuando entraron ahí.

Así como en la de la despensa, cada una de las tres tenía un mensaje diferente escrito con letras ensangrentadas que chorreaban de abajo para arriba tomando el ominoso aspecto de anuncios de películas de terror.

La primera rezaba:

_NO DA MIEDO_

La del centro, que daba al corredor:

_DA MIEDO_

Y la ultima:

_¡DA MUCHO MIEDO!_

Entonces el colchón empezó a inflarse y a desinflarse rítmicamente, se desgarró por el medio y dejó escapar un espeso liquido pardo que manchó el relleno y corrió por el suelo en largos cordones.

Luna, Leni, Lana, Lisa y Clyde se miraron mutuamente y optaron por abrir la puerta con la leyenda de _NO DA MIEDO_.

Craso error, ya que al abrirla encontraron de nueva cuenta a Sasha, colgada de manos en el interior de un closet vacío. Además de unas prominentes e irregulares marcas de desgarro en su cintura, de ahí para abajo no había nada más.

–¿Alguien ha visto mi zapato? –preguntó la niñita partida a la mitad.

Todos ahí gritaron aterrorizados y en el acto Leni volvió a cerrar la puerta.

–¡¿Dónde están sus piernas?! –gritó Lana.

–¡Zanta madre!, ¡¿que ez ezo?! –aulló Lisa señalando al humeante liquido que se estaba difundiendo por todo el piso del baño.

–¡Esto no es real! –trató de calmar Luna al resto del grupo–, ¡como el cartel de niño perdido! ¡Eso no era real, esto no es real!

Lana miró a la tubería. El palpitar del estremecimiento venía velozmente en ascenso. En cualquier momento _Eso _saldría por allí y adoptaría una forma sacada de sus mentes.

Mas luego el bombeo, contra toda predicción, fue en descenso.

En la puerta de _DA MIEDO_, se oyó un martilleo contundente del otro lado, y Lori la derribó con el gran mazo terminando de liberar a los que faltaban.

–Oh, gracias Dios –dijo Clyde exhalando un suspiro de alivio.

–¡Eeeeehh!

En el momento en que todos salieron al pasillo, Leni soltó un agudo chillido cuando todo el interior de la casa se iluminó de un fuerte tono carmesí y una voz grave y profunda se hizo escuchar rebotando en cada rincón.

_–Van a morir…, despacio. Su estomago se hinchará, sus intestinos se retorcerán, y hervirán. Los ojos se les saldrán…, y alguna fea materia, tal vez su cerebro, les saldrá por la nariz..._

Abajo en la cocina, Lucy se despertó con un punzante dolor en el flanco derecho.

–_Gemido_… Rayos –sollozó por la fractura que se había hecho en el antebrazo.

Ahí, se oyó el traqueteo, del que Lana había dicho oír retumbar adentro de los muros, acercarse a donde ella estaba.

Lucy levantó la cabeza y se descubrió el fleco con la mano sana, para ver moverse a la pared que tenía ante sus ojos.

–¡_Exclamación_!

_¡AUXILIO!, ¡AUXILIO!_, la oyeron gritar sus hermanas y Clyde en la planta alta.

–_¡Morirán!... _–retumbó aquella voz gruesa y salvaje. La voz de _Eso_.

Todos salieron corriendo en estampida hacia las escaleras, bajaron al vestíbulo y se re dirigieron a toda prisa a la cocina para acudir en ayuda de Lucy, con la iluminación roja empezando a titiritar en torno a ellos como si estuvieran en la pista de baile de una discoteca.

–_¡Morirán!..._

En el camino las caras de los retratos post mortem rieron a carcajadas. Abajo, la imagen de cuerpo completo en el cuadro de una gran pintura del conserje Jim les sacó la lengua y en otra unos gemelos les chiflaron mostrándoles el dedo medio.

–_¡Morirán!..._

Las primeras en llegar fueron Lori, Luna y Lisa; a tiempo para ver a_ Eso_ entrando en escena. Lucy retrocedió alarmada a rastras impulsándose con ayuda de su brazo bueno.

–_¡Morirán!..._

–¡_Suspiro_!, ¡_jadeo_!, ¡_jadeo_!, ¡_suspiro_!, ¡_jadeo_!

–_¡Morirán!..._

≪Salió de la pared≫, recordaría Lisa veintisiete años en el futuro poco antes de quitarse la vida. Recordaría que_ Eso_ salió de la pared, como emergiendo de una gran piscina de malvavisco derretido.

–¡¿Esto no es real para ti amiga?! –le habló el joven Mick Swagger del almanaque a Luna sacudiendo lascivamente su entrepierna–. ¡¿No soy real para ti?!

–Oh, rayoz –musitó Lisa.

–Fue bastante real… Para Lincoln.

Mick soltó una espantosa risotada. El resto llegó para ver salir a _Eso _con la cabeza por delante, como si la pared misma lo estuviese pariendo.

En un periquete estuvo erguido en medio de la cocina, en forma de una criatura humanoide alta y muy delgada con extremidades alongadas y una piel pegajosa llena de fluidos. Sus brazos y sus patas terminaban en garras muy afiladas y largas, y también contaba con piernas digitígradas como las de algunos animales.

–A... ¡Ahí esta! –balbuceó Lana–. A… ¡A matarlo!

El monstruo se giró –aparentemente a verlos ya que no contaba con una cara real– y abrió su cabeza cual grotesca flor en primavera para lanzar un rugido aturdidor. Cada uno de sus carnosos pétalos estaban llenos de afilados dientes y en medio de estos poseía una gran boca.

–¡Es el demogorgon chicas! –exclamó Clyde con el rostro convertido en un garabato de terror–. ¡El demogorgon!, ¡el demogorgon de Stranger Things!

–¡Dispara Luan! –aulló Luna.

El demogorgon avanzó hostilmente hacia ellos, raspando las baldosas del suelo con sus grandes patas de reptil.

–¡Dispara ya!

Los demás retrocedieron y se dispersaron por toda la sala; entre ellos Luan que cargó otro proyectil, tensó la onda y disparó.

El demogorgon esquivó la bala inclinándose a su izquierda, rugió enojado y lanzó un zarpazo contra Luna que reculó tambaleándose.

–¡Dispara otra vez! –exigió a su hermana.

Luan disparó de nuevo y volvió a errar por un pelo de rana calva.

–¡No funciona! –gritó con desesperación.

–¡Mátalo!, ¡mátalo! –insistieron las gemelas–. ¡Fuego!, ¡fuego!

–¡Mátalo Luan! –suplicó Clyde gritando a voz en cuello.

–¡Tu puedes! –la alentó Lori.

Luan buscó a ciegas en su bolsillo el ultimo balín de plata. Constantemente su mano se cerraba alrededor de la bolita pero esta se escurría por el lubricar de la transpiración de entre sus dedos.

≪¡Rayos, rayos!≫.

El demogorgon arrinconó en una esquina a Luna, a sabiendas de que ella era la jefa y de que indudablemente la tenía tan amedrentada que ya se la podía imaginar entre dos panes con algo de kétchup y aros de cebolla a un lado.

–¡¿Qué hacemos Lori?! –preguntó Lola aterrada.

–¡N-n-no s-s-sé!

–¡La va a matar! –chilló Lana.

Milagrosamente, cuando el demogorgon estaba por descargar su garra sobre ella, Luna pudo recobrar la calma al acordarse de que:

≪No importa que tan malo esté todo. No olvides que la vida es mejor cantando≫.

–_Ya bebita, sin llorar. A jugar y a retozar. Muy contentas tu y yo. Ríe, ríe, ríe. _

Sorpresivamente, ante las miradas de asombro de todos, el demogorgon dio un paso hacia atrás y le volvió a rugir con enfado.

–¡Canten conmigo! –ordenó.

–¡Pero no me la sé! –dijo Clyde.

–¡No importa, solo tararea! ¡Todos juntos! _Ya bebita, sin llorar. A jugar y a retozar. Muy contentas tu y yo. Ríe, ríe, ríe._

El demogorgon empezó a alejarse. Los demás al ver eso, obedecieron a Luna y entre todos sincronizaron sus voces para hacerle el acompañamiento.

–_Ya bebita, sin llorar… _–comenzó Luan.

–_A ju-jugar y a ret-tozar… _–siguió Lori.

–_Muy contentas tu y yo... _–canturrearon Lana y Lola.

–_Ríe, ríe, ríe… _–acabaron Leni y Lisa.

–_Ya bebita, sin llorar _–corearon todos los ahí presentes–_. A jugar y a retozar. Muy contentas tu y yo. Ríe, ríe, ríe. Ya bebita, sin llorar. A jugar y a retozar. Muy contentas tu y yo. Ríe, ríe, ríe…_

El demogorgon se agachó a cubrirse la cabeza, de algún modo sintiéndose indefenso.

_¿Esa cosa tiene oídos?_, llegaron a preguntarse Lisa y Luan al ver que se llevaba las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

≪¡Funciona! –clamó Luna victoriosa para sus adentros–, ¡ni siquiera _Eso_ puede con la canción más irritante del mundo!≫.

–¡Más fuerte!

–_¡Ya bebita, sin llorar. A jugar y a retozar. Muy contentas tu y yo. Ríe, ríe, ríe!_

Ahí, Leni gritó como Lucy Lawless en Xena la Princesa Guerrera y, aprovechando a que había bajado la guardia, embistió al monstruo para hundir el par de filosas tijeras en uno de sus flancos abdominales. Mas este enfurecido, contraatacó lanzando una de sus poderosas zarpas contra su persona.

Lori la apartó con las justas de un tirón. Más tarde Leni agradecería a que sus abultados senos ayudaron a amortiguar el golpe. De otra manera, estaría segura de haberse abierto en canal.

Por fin Luan dio con el ultimo balín, lo sacó despatarrando unos ochenta y cinco centavos y lo cargó en la onda.

≪Imagina que es un hombre lobo –se dijo a si misma para concentrarse en no fallar–, imagina que es un hombre lobo…≫.

El demogorgon se volvió a aparentemente estudiarla con su supuesta mirada, y con una elegante reverencia se retiró del lugar.

–¡No dejen que huya! –ordenó Luna saliendo en su persecución.

–¡Luna regresa! –salió a seguirla Leni.

–¡Leni, tus heridas! –igual hizo Luan.

La casa volvió a quedar a oscuras, únicamente iluminada con las luces de la linterna manos libres de Lori y la de mano que Leni había dejado caer al piso.

Lisa la recogió y corrió de vuelta a la cocina junto a Lori, las gemelas y Clyde para socorrer a Lucy.

–¡_Jadeo_,_ Jadeo_,_ gemido_, _gemido_, _aullido_, _gemido_!

–¡Luzy, tranquila! –se aproximó a atenderla–. ¡Ez… Ez zolo una fractura muy delgada! ¡Voy… Voy a poner tu brazo en zu lugar!, ¿zi?

–¡_Exclamación_!, ¡¿qué?! ¡_Jadeo_!... ¡No, Lisa!, ¡no quiero que me toques!, ¡no!

–¿Lizta? Uno, doz…

_¡Crac!_

–¡_Aaaaaaaaaaalaaaariiiiiidoooooo_...!

–¡Vayamos por las demás! –vociferó Lola.

* * *

Luna siguió a _Eso_ hasta el corredor de la entrada, en donde lo vio escabullirse por el agujero que conducía al sótano.

Sin pensárselo dos veces entró, bajó los escalones y fue directo a asomarse en la boca del pozo seco. Leni y Luan entraron después de ella.

–¡Rayos!, ¡Rayos! –rugió golpeando las piedras con los puños. A sus lados se asomaron las otras dos–. ¡Se escapó!

–Está bien Luna –dijo Leni–. Al menos lo intenta... ¡IUH!, ¡IUH!, ¡IUH!, ¡IUH!...

La rubia consiguió apartar sus manos del borde a tiempo, antes de que un grueso hilo de acido le cayera a quemarle la piel.

Las tres chicas miraron para arriba, ayudándose con el resplandor fluorescente emitido por el cuerpo de Luna.

–¡¿No que se había escapado?! –le reclamó Luan echándose para atrás.

–¡Si, eso creí! –repuso Luna apurándose a recoger sus platillos.

En el techo del sótano, vieron trepado a un hombre con la piel horriblemente estropeada y el cuerpo lleno de horribles mutaciones que antes solo habían visto en el programa sobre cirugías plásticas feas. De su espalda brotaban unos pelos erguidos como los de un insecto, y de su boca salivaba más de esa baba corrosiva. Además de que…

–¡Rayos, está desnudo! –exclamó Leni tapándose los ojos.

Al hombre en el techo se le cayeron el pelo, sus orejas y sus dientes. Su piel se hinchó todavía más, hasta que de la mayor parte de su carne se desprendió un asimétrico y deforme hibrido de insecto y humano.

La Mosca aterrizó ante Leni apoyando sus pies en los bordes del pozo, en el instante preciso que el cuerpo de Luna dejó de brillar.

–¡Viene a terminar el trabajo, alguien arrójeme por la ventana!

Lori y Lisa llegaron a asomarse a la puerta. Clyde, Lucy y las gemelas vinieron tras ellas.

Con la linterna de la cabeza, Lori enfocó a la mosca acechando a Leni, quien a su vez trataba de ahuyentarlo rociándole el repelente para arañas pero sin llegar a darle.

–¡Atrás bicho asqueroso!

La mosca la apresó de la muñeca y la jaloneó hacia ella con intención de vomitarle su acido directamente en el rostro.

–¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡IUH!, ¡IUH!, ¡IUH!...

Rápidamente, Lisa desató una botella de acido sulfúrico de su cinturón y lanzó una recta de cuatro costuras directo a la velluda espalda del monstruo insectoide.

La mosca soltó a Leni y dejó escapar un fuerte alarido por las quemaduras que le provocó la sustancia.

La niña genio inteligentemente aprovechó el momento para sacar otra galleta luminiscente y enfocar a Luan con la linterna de mano.

–¡Abre grande! –la alertó efectuando un segundo lanzamiento.

La galleta giró velozmente cual shurinken ninja y fue a dar en la boca de Luan quien apenas pudo masticarla correctamente antes de pasársela.

–¡Anotación! –exclamó Clyde.

Ahora el cuerpo de Luan iluminó la habitación para que todos allí pudieran ver a la mosca antropomórfica en su espantoso esplendor.

–¡En el nombre de Rutherford!, ¡¿qué rayoz ez eza coza?!

–… ¡Es un hombre lobo Lis! –se le ocurrió sencillamente responder a Luna–. ¡Eso es lo que es!, ¡un hombre lobo!

–¡¿Estás bromeando mujer?! –arguyó Luan–. ¡De ninguna manera eso de ahí es un hombre lobo!

La mosca giró en redondo a mirarla fijamente con sus ojos inquietos.

Sin embargo Lori entendió a que se refería Luna. Se trataba de combatir a _Eso_ con sus propias armas.

–¡S-si lo es! –secundó–, ¡un hombre lobo!

–¡Lori tiene razón! –terció Clyde–, ¡es un hombre lobo!

–¡Usa la plata Luan! –jadeó Lucy recargándose en el chico–. ¡Yo sé lo que te digo! ¡Usa la plata para matarlo!

–¡La plata Luan, la plata! –les siguieron el juego las gemelas–, ¡mata al hombre lobo con la plata!

–¡Zi tiene peloz en la ezpalda –declaró Lisa al comprender también de que iba el rollo–, indizcutiblemente ez un licántropo!

–¡Si Lisa y Lucy dicen que es un hombre lobo, entonces es un hombre lobo! –afirmó Leni.

La mosca se acercó a Luan dando grandes zancadas. Sobre la vista de la joven cayó una clara frialdad que más nunca en su vida volvería a experimentar. Ahora todo estaba claramente definido en perfecto relieve.

≪Imagina que es un hombre lobo... ¡No!, ¡es un hombre lobo! ¡Un ridículo hombre lobo de una película de bajo presupuesto!≫.

Y ante ella, apareció. Un hombre lobo adolescente y escuálido, vestido con vaqueros y una sudadera amarilla con las iniciales de Royal Woods grabadas en azul jean.

–Oh, mierda –gruñó _Eso_.

Luan sostuvo el tirachinas como un exorcista presenta una cruz ante un espíritu chocarrero, y apuntó a su lobuna cabeza esperando acertar en medio de los ojos.

≪Lo tenemos justo donde queríamos≫, sonrió Luna.

≪No debiste meterte con nuestro hermano –pensó Lori–. Adelante Luan, mándalo al infierno≫.

Luan soltó la onda con toda tranquilidad. La bestia se puso en cuclillas y dio un salto eficaz esquivando a la plateada esfera que pasó de largo rozándole los deportivos.

–¡Rayos!

El hombre lobo dio una voltereta en el aire –donde su sudadera se fundió en su pelaje y todo el cambió de forma en algo brillante y plateado–, y se lanzó de cabeza al pozo. En un parpadeo Luan creyó ver como era de verdad y el corazón se le congeló en el pecho.

Con un golpe seco y sordo, la casa pareció asentarse y encogerse hasta volver a su estado normal.

* * *

–Ya vi el pozo –dijo Luna–. Sabemos donde encontrarlo y la próxima vez vendremos más preparados.

–¡No Luna! –sentenció Lori bajando los escalones–, ¡n-no hab-b-brá próxima vez! ¡Esto s… S-se ti-tiene que acabar hoy!

Luan volvió en si y le cortó el paso en el ultimo peldaño para confrontarla.

–¡¿Qué estás loca?! ¡Por poco mata a Lucy!, ¡y miren a esta idiota! –señaló a Leni–. ¡Sus ubres chorrean salsa marinara!

–L-Luan...

–¡Digo que hay que enfrentar los hechos, el mundo real! ¡Murió Lincoln, no hagas que nos maten también!

–Luan… –quiso intervenir Luna.

–No pudiste salvarlo –acusó Luan a Lori–, pero te puedes salvar tu.

–¡No!, ¡discúlpate por eso! –ordenó furiosamente Luna–. ¡Estás asustada, igual que todos, pero discúlpate!

–¡No!, entiéndelo, se acabó. Me voy. Me voy de aquí.

Pero en lugar de hacerse a un lado, Lori derribó a Luan con un gancho al hígado, la remató con un derechazo y le pasó por encima.

Leni, Lisa y Lana corrieron a ayudarla a levantarse.

–¿Estás bien?

–¡Están Locas! –chilló Luan–. ¡Todas ustedes están locas y las matará ese maldito payaso!

–Váyanse si quieren –dijo Lori acercándose al pozo–. Iré yo sola si es preciso.

–Lori, no puedes bajar ahí –habló Lana–, es una locura.

–Les dije que no tenían que venir conmigo –regresó a dirigirse a los otros, hablando como la líder que una vez fue–; ¿pero que pasará cuando otro Lincoln desaparezca?, ¿u otro Rocky?, ¿u otra Claire?, ¿o uno de nosotros? ¿Y si la que sigue es Lily? ¿Van a fingir que no pasa nada como todos los demás en Royal Woods?, porque yo no. Cuando vuelvo yo… Solo veo que Lincoln no está ahí. Su ropa, sus juguetes, su estúpido conejo de felpa; pero, el no está. Así que, con o sin su ayuda, voy a bajar a terminar con lo que empezamos, por que entrar a esta casa, para mi, fue más fácil que ir a la mía.

–Guau –dijo Luan habiéndose serenado ya.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Lana.

–Que no tartamudeó.

Clyde, Lola y Lucy bajaron a unírseles. Ninguna de las otras se regresó.

Las chicas y Clyde rodearon el pozo. Con la linterna de mano Lisa alumbró su interior para que todos apreciaran que era tan profundo que no se llegaba a divisar el fondo. A unos cinco metros en descenso, dieron con un agujero en uno de los costados.

–Supongo que tendremos que entrar por allí –dijo Lana.

–¿No hablarás en serio? –protestó Lola–, un paso en falso y estamos muertas.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo _sis_ –comentó Luna–. Luan, si aun quieres irte llévate a las peque…

–¡NO! –machacaron Lucy, Lisa y las gemelas.

–Me da miedo bajar por ese pozo –reiteró Lola–, pero yo nunca me he dado por vencida.

–El abuelo dice que debes saber cuando decidirte –agregó Lana.

–Dije que iría –le siguió Lisa.

–Si… –rió Luan amargamente–, ¿crees que vamos a dejar que solo ustedes se diviertan?

–Bien. Permíteme Lis.

Luna abrió la mochila militar de Lisa, buscó adentro y sacó unas cuerdas, unos ganchos y un arnés.

–¿Ese no es el equipo de escalar de Lynn? –apuntó Lola.

–Si –asintió Luna empezando a desenredar las cuerdas–. Hagan exactamente lo que les diga y podremos bajar sin ningún problema.

–¿Cuándo aprendiste a escalar? –inquirió Lana enarcando ambas cejas.

–Sam me enseñó –contestó con un dejo de orgullo y/o melancolía.

–El mundo está lleno de sorpresas –comentó Clyde.

–Y de automóviles también –añadió Leni.

–¿Cómo está tu brazo _sis_? –preguntó Luna a Lucy, dudosa por el cabestrillo que Lisa le había improvisado con una de las patas de la mesa, unas vendas y una pañoleta sucia–, ¿crees poder hacerlo?

–Si no te molesta cargarme en tu espalda para ayudarme a bajar, si… _Suspiro_… Ahora que llegamos tan lejos no podemos dar marcha atrás.

–De acuerdo –cedió la rockera–, pero mantente lejos del peligro. Bueno, para empezar quítense todas estas ridiculeces de encima. Necesitaremos aligerar la carga lo más que podamos. Así que solo llevaremos las armas. ¿Quién va primero?

* * *

Afuera de la casa, Lynn Jr. cruzó la puerta del enrejado.

–Ya vine Linc… –le habló a una lapida cualquiera–. Ah, ¿vas a seguir ignorándome? Muy bien, como quieras_ apestoso_.

Al aproximarse a la construcción, Hank y Hawk salieron de entre unos matorrales para ir a su encuentro.

–Hey LJ –la saludó Hawk–. Recibimos tu mensaje y vini… ¡Ugh! ¡¿Es sangre lo que tienes en la cara?! ¡Uhg!, creo que voy a vomitar.

–Oye no vomites, eso me hará vomitar… ¡Uhg!, ¡Ugh!...

–Muévanse idiotas –sonrió Lynn desenchufando la navaja ante los dos acobardados gigantes–. Mis hermanas ya deben haber entrado. ¿Pero que creen? No volverán a salir.


	15. Parte III: Adultos (1)

**Capítulo 15: Paseos, Reencuentros y Reunión Familiar**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Diciembre de 2046.**

_12/11_

_La memoria es algo curioso. A las personas les gusta pensar que son lo que eligen recordar; las cosas buenas, los momentos, los lugares, las personas que no olvidamos._

_Pero a veces, solo a veces, somos lo que deseamos olvidar. Y pasa que a veces lo que deseamos que se olvide, lo que tratamos de dejar en el pasado, no se queda ahí._

* * *

De regreso en aquel cementerio, veintisiete años después de lo acontecido, Lori volvió a ingresar por la puerta del enrejado. Esta vez sola, a plena luz del día.

Avanzó lenta y cautelosamente, sin dejar de mirar de lejos a la misma casa abandonada que seguía ahí, como si esta la hubiese estado esperando.

Igual, con todo y resquemor cruzó del camino de piedra al prado, resuelta a ir atender el asunto pendiente que tenía que atender.

Al llegar, se arrodilló con un pañuelo de tela en mano frente a una lápida que rezaba: _Lincoln Loud. 2006-2017_, y se dio a la tarea de limpiarle la suciedad.

≪Oh, Linc –se disculpó tristemente mientras hacía esto–. ¿Cómo pude haberte olvidado? Lo lamento tanto≫.

Sintió entonces esos punzantes escalofríos atacándola y atrás de ella oyó algo así como un chasquido metálico.

Lori se giró a mirar por encima de su hombro. Al otro lado del pedregoso camino del cementerio, en hilera habían nueve tumbas abiertas –como las que Lucy cavaba de niña en el patio de su antigua casa– y una recién sellada en el un extremo con una cruz de madera clavada en la cabecera. En el otro vio a alguien ocupándose de cavar la onceava.

–Hola... –la saludó ese alguien asomándose por el agujero de tierra y dejando la pala a un lado.

Lori se volteó por completo para verle la cara: a quien no era el conserje de turno, sino un payaso calvo con mechones de pelo rojo alrededor de su cabeza. Su cara estaba toda maquillada de blanco y tenía una grotesca sonrisa de sangre pintada sobre la boca.

–¿Cuál prefieres Lo-Lo... Lo-Lo... Lo-Lori? –preguntó haciendo mofa de su tartamudez. Llevaba puesto un abolsado traje de payaso antiguo con pompones naranja y un par de guantes blancos.

Lori le miró fijamente con un muy profundo resentimiento.

–Oh... –se acordó de señalar, sonriente y burlón, a la ultima tumba de la hilera. La que ya estaba sellada–. Excepto aquella del final. Esa ya tiene dueña, lo siento.

–Me acuerdo de ti... –masculló Lori–. Rec-c-cuerdo que te v-vencimos... No te tengo miedo.

El payaso le chirrió hostilmente. Sus ojos eran rojos, de color de coágulos de sangre. Cuando abrió la boca, dejó al descubierto un montón de hojas de afeitar en vez de dientes, dispuestas en ángulos en sus encías.

_No te tengo miedo_, repitió Lori para si misma, cerrando los ojos e inspirando profundamente.

Al abrirlos de nuevo, vio que el payaso y la hilera de tumbas habían desaparecido.

* * *

Faltando poco para el mediodía, Lori entro en la biblioteca municipal a tener un reencuentro más reconfortante y menos sórdido que el anterior.

Aproximándose a la recepción, vio al buen jefe de bibliotecarios terminando recién de acomodar personalmente las novelas de _Lucy. L. Loud _en la mesa en las que las exhibiría como los títulos de la autora de mayor venta; momentos antes de que esta también llegara a buscarlo.

–¿Qué? –fue lo primero que dijo Lori en el momento en que se regresó a mirarla–, ¿me veo vieja?

–Claro que no –le sonrió el hombre–, te veo tan hermosa como siempre.

–Que bueno verte otra vez Clyde –se aproximó entonces a saludarlo con un abrazo amistoso y a plantarle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

–Bienvenida Lori... –la recibió el igualmente (pero sin hacer lo segundo que era algo que no se lo había esperado)–. Quisiera que fuese un momento más... Vamos afuera.

–S-si.

–¿Te parece si almorzamos? –preguntó Clyde en cuanto ambos salieron del edificio.

–F-francamente no he tenido ap-petito desde que llamaste.

–Organicé una cena para todos esta noche. ¿Has visto a alguna de las otras?

–No... P-pero he tenido la imp-presión toda la t-tarde de... D-de sab-ber en que momento llegan y... Creo que no estamos todos.

–No, ¿verdad?

–¿T-tu también?

–... Sea lo que sea es algo muy poderoso; pero se me ocurrió que no debíamos crear más paranoia de la que ya tenemos.

–Me s-siento tan rara C-Clyde... No recu-cuerdo con claridad lo que hic-cimos exactamente... Ni s-siquiera sé p-porque volví... Excepto por Lincoln.

–Es mejor que no lo recuerdes ahora.

–¿Cómo es que t-tu lo rec-cuerdas?

–Porque nunca me fui, ¿cómo podía olvidarlo? Solo tengo que ver hacía una esquina, y ahí están ustedes once.

–Un chico..., diez chicas.

* * *

Y mientras el reencuentro entre Lori y Clyde tenía lugar en la biblioteca, simultáneamente Lola estaba a punto de tener otro al detenerse ante el escaparate de la tienda de comestibles en la gasolinera de su antiguo barrio.

≪Pero si esa es...≫.

Miró los artículos de venta mezclados entre los comestibles, como caótico fondo de lo que había atraído su atención, y sin darse cuenta pegó las manos y la nariz al vidrio a contemplarla con ojos grandes e incrédulos.

Ahí, estaba exhibida...

≪La más genial bici que un niño pudiera tener≫.

Tenía un neumático dañado y a la placa con el numero uno se le había desgastado la pintura, pero eso era todo. Lo demás estaba prácticamente igual.

Lola levantó una mano distraída para enjugarse una lagrima que le resbalaba por el rostro. Bastó únicamente con ver la bicicleta, para rememorar esa tarde que vio por ultima vez a Lincoln; o más exactamente la ultima cosa que lo oyó gritar esa vez desde la sala cuando el salió pedaleando del garaje camino al arcade, acallado casi totalmente por los sollozos estridentes de Lily.

≪_¡Haí-oh, Silver!..._≫.

–_Arre_ –musitó ella.

Después de sonarse los mocos correctamente con un clínex, entró al local y la campanilla de la puerta avisó su entrada con un suave tintineo.

–¡¿Quinientos dólares?! –oyó protestar a otra clienta que estaba parada frente al mostrador, con una voz muy parecida a la suya propia cabía resaltar, pero con un tono ligeramente más tosco–. ¡Esa no es una venta, es una extorsión!

A Lola no le hizo falta que se volviera a verle la cara para reconocerla de buenas a primeras, si desde ya por su gorra al revés, su overol y sus largas trenzas sabía que esa de allí era su doble exacto.

–¿Lana?

–Oye, son quinientos morlacos. –fue lo que dijo de un modo muy despectivo el dependiente, que era un hombre viejo de baja estatura con un bigote de morsa cubriendo la mayor parte de su cara–. Tómalo o déjalo.

≪Bien dicen que hierva mala nunca muere≫, acabó de reconocer Lola a un muy avejentado Flip haciendo de las suyas. En la actualidad llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo y ya casi no tenía cabello en la cabeza pero si mucho sobresaliéndole de las orejas y los hollares de la nariz.

–¡¿Sabes que esa bicicleta ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, Flip?! –demandó Lana muy furiosa–. ¡A mí me la heredó mi hermano que ya murió, y a mi hermano se la heredó mi otra hermana, y a ella nuestra otra hermana, y a ella nuestra otra hermana, y a ella nuestra otra hermana! ¡Más vale que me la vendas en un precio razonable, o te pateo las bolas y me la robo!

–En primera, no soy Flip. Lee bien mi gáfete niña. Me llamo Pat, aquí lo dice.

Lana puso ambas manos en su cintura y los ojos en blanco.

–Y en segunda –siguió Flip/Pat–, patéame las bolas y róbatela pues. Eres más tonta de lo que creí.

–Tu te lo buscaste, viejo rata.

La otra gemela escupió sus incisivos superiores en su mano, ya que estos eran postizos, los puso encima del soporte e hizo como que se arremangaba las mangas que no tenía.

–¡Lana, por favor! –corrió a tiempo a persuadirla Lola de agarrarse a golpes con el tipo, al haber advertido rápido y con un destello de razonamiento que este había apartado una mano del mostrador hacia un cajón abierto fuera de su vista en el que seguramente tendría guardada una pistola–. ¡No vale la pena!

–¿Lola?

Las dos se miraron mutuamente de pies a cabeza, ejecutando los movimientos sincronizados de alguien que se mira en un espejo. Después la una se lanzó a los brazos de la otra y se pusieron a dar brincos de felicidad.

–¡Lola! –exclamó emocionada Lana.

–¡Lana! –la abrazó Lola como si no la hubiese visto en mucho tiempo, porque no la había visto en mucho tiempo.

–¡Que alegría verte!

–¡Lo mismo digo hermana!

–Oigan, esto no es un mercado –las interrumpió el viejo del otro lado del mostrador–. Váyanse o llamaré a la policía.

–Perdone usted –se disculpó Lola juntando ambas manos e inclinando su cabeza–. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? Haga de cuenta que las dos recién acabamos de entrar.

–De acuerdo –accedió el propietario con recelo y sin haber sacado la mano oculta, pero con un poco más de tranquilidad–. ¿Qué quieren?

–¿Dijo que la bicicleta del escaparate cuesta quinientos dólares?

–Así es.

Lola sacó un fajo de billetes de su bolso y contó la cantidad exacta.

–Aquí tiene –se la entregó al dueño junto con unos cincuenta en dos billetes de veinte y uno de diez adicionales–; y algo para usted. Por las molestias.

–Bien.

Flip o Pat por fin descubrió la mano y cerró el cajón, recibió la paga y fue hacia el frente zigzagueando entre las montañas de trastos viejos y abarrotes. Levantó la bicicleta, la hizo girar y la llevó hasta el espacio libre.

–Toda suya.

Afuera Lana sostuvo la puerta abierta para que Lola sacara la bicicleta del mini súper transformado en casa de empeño. Luego entre las dos la subieron atrás de la camioneta y abordaron el vehículo.

–No tenías que hacer eso –dijo la mecánica poniéndolo en marcha.

–No es nada tratándose de mi gemela favorita –le sonrió Lola–. Además... Me parece que la bicicleta también podría ser parte del asunto.

–Entonces ya somos dos.

–No me extrañaría.

Lola volvió a buscar en su bolso, hasta que dio con un pequeño estuche de herramientas con el logo de una tortuga en la tapa.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó Lana.

–Raro, ¿no? –aseguró Lola–. Lo compré hace como tres meses, antes de que Clyde nos llamara, por impulso. Lo que sea que pasó, es como si hubiera una cierta fuerza guiándonos aquel verano que estuvimos todas.

–¿Crees que haya venido sola, o nosotros la creamos?

–Francamente, no lo sé.

* * *

A mitad de la tarde –para cuando Leni ya se había alejado de la vieja casa Loud; Lucy había salido de la biblioteca a aspirar de su inhalador; Luan estaba por entrar a los limites del pueblo; y faltaban un par de horas para que aterrizara el vuelo de Luna–, ambas gemelas fueron al estacionamiento de la iglesia a matar el tiempo restante antes de la reunión oficial.

En el gran letrero de la entrada a la escuela dominical, los párrocos habían acomodado las letras intercambiables para dejar escrito:

DEPTO. DE POLICÍA DE ROYAL WOODS  
TOQUE DE QUEDA  
7 P.M.

Los feligreses que salían y llegaban miraban, entre divertidos y curiosos, a las dos adultas arreglando aquella bicicleta.

–Listo.

Lana cerró el estuche de herramientas que Lola le compró e hizo girar la rueda ya restaurada.

–¿Qué te parece?

–Que me voy a romper el cuello.

–Gallina.

Lola metió los pulgares bajo las axilas y sacudió los codos diciendo:

–_Cloc-cloc-cloc..._

Y ambas se echaron a reír.

* * *

–¡No vayas tan rápido! –correteó gozosa Lola a Lana quien iba pedaleando velozmente, con el viento soplando en su cara y ondeando sus dos largas trenzas.

–¡No te oigo! –aulló la que era mayor por dos minutos, experimentando una efervescente sensación de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo–, ¡esta bebé puede vencer al mismísimo diablo!... ¡_Pi_, _pi_, _pi_..., fuera de mi camino!

Pasó, volando por la calle del distrito comercial, haciendo una peligrosa acrobacia, y desapareció al dar la vuelta en una sucursal grande de la Hamburguesa del Eructo.

Ahí mismo, su hermana tuvo que detenerse a apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y recuperar el aliento.

Jadeó, y repasó con un rápido vistazo la zona infestada de extravagantes anuncios publicitarios y sucursales de poderosas franquicias que en la ultima década se habían expandido hacia el pequeño poblado de Royal Woods, para traer el progreso como decían algunos de mente abierta, o para arrebatarlo de su sencillez como decían otros de criterio más reservado.

Había un café Starbucks, una tienda de _Halloween en Enero_, un mercado de productos naturistas y hasta un expendio de cannabis con los papeles puestos en regla; pero los variados restaurantes de cocina de fusión también seguían en pie, si es que desde siempre ese había sido el mayor atractivo por el que llegaban los turistas, y desde luego la Heladería de la Tía Pam que ahora era de hecho un negocio más grande y tenía una sucursal en la gran ciudad y otra en Hazeltucky.

Miró directo a este ultimo lugar, y de lo mejor que se acordó de allí fue cuando de pequeñas ella y Lana vieron salir a la arrogante de Lacey St. Clair por ultima vez antes de que desapareciera y solo volviera a aparecer su mano toda mordisqueada.

De ahí se volteó en dirección hacia el restaurante de comida rápida por el que Lana había girado en la bici, la Hamburguesa del Eructo. Según decían era la cadena que le puso la salsa chorreante y grasosa a las hamburguesas; y ahora aparecía en su totalidad abandonado y desértico.

≪¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?≫, se preguntó encaminándose a las ruinas del que había sido el lugar favorito para comer y pasar el rato de los Loud; ahora convertido en un sitio espeluznante con un cartel en la entrada que anunciaba al publico:

_Clausurado por el Ministerio de Salubridad_

≪Cierto≫, pudo recordar que no había novedad alguna en ello. No desde que los medios expusieron a la luz que la carne de las hamburguesas estaba hecha con puré de palomillas; polémica que acabaría por hundir a la franquicia a nivel nacional e internacional.

Se paseó, por el estacionamiento delante de las paredes despintadas invadidas por la hiedra, los grafitis obscenos dibujados por delincuentes juveniles, las ventanas que estaban rotas en su mayoría y la miraban ciegamente.

Entre otras cosas, cerca de una banca vio el espacio en el que Lucy y los otros miembros del Club Fúnebre levantaron un pequeño altar para rendir tributo a la memoria de Haiku.

Si, eso también lo tuvo claro, como el porque fue que clausuraron el restaurante. Pero había algo más en ese sitio que la inquietaba, algo que necesitaba saber. ¿Pero qué era exactamente?

≪Piensa –se dijo yendo a sentarse en la misma banca, y olvidándose de que tenía que ir a alcanzar a Lana también–, ¿qué había en este lugar que necesitaba saber? Aquí donde vinimos a comer tantas veces≫.

En el área en el que antes los clientes comían al aire libre, notó entonces que se alzaba una pintoresca estatua, enorme e idiota, de Belching Boy, la antigua mascota de la cadena.

Su forma: era la de un rechoncho y risueño niño con copete y overol a cuadros que sostenía un plato con una cheeseburguer de gran tamaño en el aire. Medía hasta seis metros de altura, y la base le agregaba un metro ochenta adicional.

≪Ese horrible monigote...≫.

La pintura de la estatua se había desteñido por el paso del tiempo y en toda su superficie presentaba agujeros del plástico roído por las ratas distribuidos de forma muy irregular. En sus colosales pies vio que estaban enraizando malezas.

Entre intrigada e incomoda por la falta de brillo en los ojos saltones del niño gigante, los cuales al habérseles borrado las pupilas le dieron un aspecto muy siniestro, Lola desvió su mirada al suelo y se sobó la nuca tratando de evocar eso que debía ser de suma relevancia; pero sin poder llegar a conseguirlo.

–¡No, déjenme! –escuchó chillar a alguien de inmediato.

Al levantar la vista, al otro lado de la calle vio llegar corriendo a una corpulenta chiquilla de pelo castaño envuelto en coletas. O cuanto menos por como iba vestida, con una camiseta lavanda con un sol sonriente en ella, creyó que era eso; dado que de _chiquilla_ no tenía nada en realidad. A decir verdad era tan grande, que sin dudar uno apostaría su propia cabeza a que con una sola mano podría exprimir sandías como uno puede exprimir una uva de un solo apretón.

Aunque seguía pareciendo una niña indefensa por todo lo demás, sin contar su descomunal tamaño; si hasta lloriqueaba como una y no parecía ser capaz de matar siquiera a una simple mosca (por lo menos no con intención).

–¡Ven aquí _monstruo_! –llegó correteándola una bravucona, que tenía un increíble parecido a cierta chica de dudosa reputación de la que Lola había oído hablar y hasta llegó a ver en persona en un par de ocasiones cuando aun vivía en Royal Woods.

_Thicc_, era su alias si mal no podía recordar; una muchacha de belleza excepcional que atraía las miradas de muchos hombres –y porque no, de varias mujeres– quienes no podían ignorar su escultural cuerpo curvilíneo en el que se remarcaban sus amplias caderas.

En cierto punto, Lola, como muchos otros, llegó a cuestionarse si ella tendría algún parentesco con los quintillizos Fox; si por como se le parecían corrían rumores de que era su prima; o su hermana que fue echada de casa por sus padres por andar en malos pasos; y hasta había quienes juraban y perjuraban que en realidad era su verdadera madre; pero más allá de eso nunca se llegó a concretar si era cierto o falso.

Aunque Lori y Luna señalaron una vez que también se parecía a Cristina, el antiguo interés amoroso de Lincoln, por lo que ya se les hacía demasiada coincidencia como para no plantear la teoría de que la tal _Thicc_ tenía un buen número de hijos regados por todo el pueblo.

Y es que, además de esta otra adolescente que era su vivo retrato, solo que más rejuvenecido y menos exageradamente desarrollado a la original, llegaron otras dos muy idénticas a ella y entre las tres alcanzaron a la pobre niña a quien empezaron a agredir con suma crueldad.

Una se le encaramó por detrás y tiró fuerte de sus coletas, mientras que otra la hizo tropezar y caer al suelo de panzazo al meterle el pie.

–¡Vas a morir _monstruo_! –rió maliciosamente la tercera dandole de puntapiés en la retaguardia.

–¡Suéltenme! –suplicó la gigante entre lagrimas.

–¡Oigan, ustedes! –corrió Lola a intervenir–, ¡déjenla en paz!

Las trillizas echaron a correr como todas unas cobardes y Lola acudió en ayuda de la colosal infante a quien dejaron llorando tendida en el piso.

–¿Estás bien pequeña? –se apresuró a buscar en su bolso algo con que curarle la raspadura de su rodilla.

La niña no respondió, solamente se enjugó las lagrimas con la palma de cada mano que era tan ancha como una manopla de baseball.

–Oye, tienes que aprender a defenderte –le dijo en lo que le ponía una bandita en la herida con delicadeza–. Perdona que te lo diga, pero con ese tamaño no deberías tener problemas con abusonas como esas. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Ocho –contestó la grandulona en voz baja.

–¡¿Ocho?!... –no pudo evitar impresionarse Lola–. ¡¿Cómo puedes tener ocho, si eres más grande que yo?!... Que diga... Lo siento, es que... Eh... Ya sé, ¿quieres un caramelo de limón jovencita?

–Bueno –aceptó esta su ofrecimiento.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó poniéndose a buscar el caramelo en su bolso.

–¡Leni! –respondió en el acto alguien más por ella.

–¿Leni? –repitió Lola, sorprendida por dicha coincidencia.

Pero lo que en verdad sí la sorprendió, fue que cuando se dio la vuelta a ver a quien había dicho eso, se encontró frente a una joven rubia: igualita, pero en serio igualita a como era la segunda de sus hermanas mayores cuando esta iba en preparatoria; si incluso llevaba un par de lentes de sol similares en la parte superior de la cabeza; nada más que ella usaba un vestido azul, unas botas marrones afelpadas, un collar de perlas y tenía el cabello más largo y alaciado.

–Recuerda lo que mamá y papá dijeron –se acercó a reprender a la que era más grande en tamaño, pero aparentemente menor en edad–, que no debemos hablar con extra... ¡UAAAAGHH!

–¡Leni –la levantó la otra estrujándola entre sus robustos brazos–, esas chicas me estaban molestando otra vez! ¡Dijeron que me iban a encerrar en el restaurante abandonado! ¡Tenía mucho miedo!

–¡Me lastimas, Leni, me lastimas! –se sofocó la rubia por culpa de esa niña que era incapaz de medir su propia fuerza–. ¡Auxilio, me aplasta, me aplasta...!

–¡Oye, suéltala –ordenó Lola queriendo ayudar–, la estás lastimando!

La pequeña mastodonte acató a la orden de la adulta y soltó a la escuálida chica que cayó despatarrada cual muñeca de trapo.

–¿Estás bien? –se agachó a preguntar Lola, compadeciéndose de ella por tener que lidiar con alguien así de potencialmente peligroso.

–_Ouch_... Uno de estos días vas a matarme hermanita –se puso en pie la joven sobándose la cintura como si acabara de recibir una brutal paliza–. Estoy bien, señora, gracias.

–Lo siento, Leni –se disculpó la niña, de un modo que daba a entender que no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba entre ellas.

–No te preocupes, Leni... ¡Ay, mi espalda!... Ya me acostumbré hace tiempo.

–Un minuto –necesitó preguntar Lola a ver si había escuchado bien–, ¿ustedes dos son hermanas y ambas se llaman Leni?

–Si señora –asintió la menor siendo muy educada–. Yo soy Leni, y ella es Leni.

–Ya vámonos –dijo en cambio su hermana mayor tomándola de la mano y echando a andar a pasó acelerado con ella, obvio negándose a que siguieran soltando datos de su información personal con una desconocida.

≪Conque Leni y Leni, ¿Eh? –rió Lola para sus adentros por la increíble casualidad–. Suena como a una comedía de Nickelodeon≫.

–¡Vayan con cuidado! –de todos modos les recomendó en voz alta, antes de que desaparecieran de su vista por el horizonte–. ¡Recuerden, mucho ojo!

–¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hables con extraños? –escuchó que la una Leni volvía a reprender a la otra conforme se alejaban–, ¿no ves que cualquiera podría ser el asesino?

–Lo siento, Leni.

≪Por lo que más quieran –rogó Lola internamente tanto a la hermana que se parecía a la Leni que ella conocía como a la que poseía fuerza sobrehumana, contando con que el don de esta ultima les fuese de utilidad ante el peligro–, manténganse unidas y cuídense entre ustedes≫.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lana siguió pedaleando ardorosa y sin detenerse hasta doblar por una esquina y reparar en lo mucho que se había alejado. Pasó de largo frente a la puerta de una peluquería y poco a poco fue reduciendo la velocidad, al ir aproximándose a la Avenida Franklin.

≪He vuelto≫, entendió que así había sido. Había vuelto al hogar.

Volvió a doblar en la siguiente esquina, y finalmente frenó para bajarse ante la abandonada casa Loud en el Nro. 1216 en medio de los dos terrenos baldíos.

Procurando ser prudente, se acercó a rodear y hacer una rápida exploración por fuera de la casa, que en si misma era como un baúl de recuerdos perdidos y encontrados.

El primero de ellos, se manifestó en la banqueta como la imagen de una versión más infantil y en miniatura de ella misma que azotaba furiosa su gorra contra la tapa de uno de los botes que ya no estaban ahí. Ese en el que desechó las piezas de su maqueta del alcantarillado.

A eso era a lo que se había bajado, a tener reencuentros con fantasmas.

Por ahí vio algunas de las once huellas de pintura que aun no se habían decolorado hasta desaparecer; y asomándose por entre el garaje y la residencia principal, dio con el gran árbol del patio que ya estaba muerto y de milagro conservaba la mitad de la cuerda de la que en sus mejores días colgaba el columpio de llanta. También creyó ver unas pocas tablas sueltas que podrían haber formado parte de la perrera de Charles, y nada más.

Cuando ya se estaba yendo, encontró la entrada al que había sido uno de sus escondites favoritos: el agujero abajo del porche.

Con cierta curiosidad se agachó a alumbrar el interior con la linterna de su llavero, previniendo que no fuera a salir algún mapache rabioso o que un indigente estuviese dormitando allí abajo.

La lucecita enfocó primero a un esqueleto de papel mache que formaba parte de una vieja decoración de noche de brujas (menos mal), una tacita de té recubierta de polvo, varias redes de telaraña y por ultimo un grabado en una de las vigas de soporte.

≪Oh, rayos≫, se mordió el labio inferior conmovida. ¿Y cómo no estarlo?

Y haciendo de cuenta que presentaba sus respetos, sacó su navaja del ejercito suizo y se adentró a terminar de tallar bien lo que habían escrito ahí, que eran unas iniciales encerradas en un corazón.

Cabía aclarar que aquellas no eran las iniciales de Lucy y Rocky como sus padres y sus hermanas habían llegado a creer en su momento. No, Lana sabía que la _L_ era de Lincoln, y lo sabía porque ella había pillado a la dueña correspondiente del otro nombre cuando estuvo tallándolas, allá en una época distante en que no le costaba tanto trabajo meterse allí como ahora que se tenía que acuclillar y encogerse.

De más estaba decir quien era esa otra persona.

_L+R_, leyó Lana con tristeza al acabar el trabajo, antes de salir tosiendo polvo de debajo del porche para ir a coger la bici e irse.

Más allá de entre dos cruces, vería a otros fantasmas. Ahí, en la boca de tormenta junto a la que Leni había gritado y se había derribado a llorar.

Soltó la bicicleta, la cual cayó de lado en la misma posición y en el mismo lugar donde fue encontrada el día que dio inicio a la búsqueda, y se acercó tal y como se había acercado meses más tarde, justo después de que desechara su _proyecto secreto_ en la basura.

≪Sé que estás ahí adentro y sé que puedes oírme –recordó haberse agachado a hablarle a lo que fuera que estuviese viviendo en la alcantarilla en aquella ocasión–. Tengo que saber algo... De todos los niños que te pudiste haber llevado, ¿por qué a Lincoln?≫.

Esa vez, procuró mantenerse a unos tres metros de distancia por miedo a que fuera un cocodrilo gigante el que en el momento menos esperado pudiera emerger de la oscuridad y cerrara sus fauces en torno a su pequeño cuerpecito.

≪¡Respóndeme! –había exigido saber golpeando con su puño el pavimento hasta rasparse los nudillos–. ¡¿Por qué a el?! ¡¿Por qué?!, ¿por qué?!, ¿por qué?!...≫.

–Dime por qué... –exigió la Lana adulta del presente, igual poniéndose en cuclillas ante aquella boca abierta en la piedra del bordillo, sin acercarse demasiado–. Eh, ¿por qué no sales?

Esperó su respuesta, nerviosa, agachada y con las manos entre los muslos.

–Si no sales, iremos a buscarte –advirtió en voz baja.

–_Lana _–contestó entonces una vocecita allí cuando estaba por reincorporarse–, _no te vayas._

–¿Hola? –volvió ella a la misma posición, inclinándose solo un poco más para adelante.

–_Lana... _–susurró de nuevo, la vocecita de un niño que le sonaba claramente familiar–. _Sigo aquí... Ayúdame._

–¿Lincoln? –se oyó exclamar, incrédula de lo que captaban sus oídos.

Entrecerrando los ojos, allí distinguió la silueta de un chico mezclada entre la penumbra de la boca de tormenta haciéndole señas con una mano para llamar su atención.

–¿Lincoln? –se sonrió con un nudo en la garganta. Aunque su cara no era del todo visible, en esta pudo notar el inconfundible copete de su cabello y su diente grande y astillado.

–Ayúdame Lana... –le imploró el pequeño–. Por favor, tú eres la única que puede sacarme de aquí.

–Si... –asintió ella irracionalmente con lagrimas en sus ojos y el corazón acelerado de la emoción–. Claro que si hermano mayor, aquí estoy.

–Rescaté a tus ranas, ¿lo recuerdas? Ahora que eres más grande necesito que tú me rescates a mí, por favor... ¡Rápido, ya viene!

–Toma mi mano –se puso pecho tierra y se arrastró a meter el brazo completo en la alcantarilla para tendérselo a Lincoln–. Dame la mano, te voy a sacar, ven.

El chico obedeció y se la sujetó, con la única que tenía.

–¡Muy bien, te tengo!

De pronto, algo lo atrapó por detrás y empezó a halarlo de los pies.

–¡Me tiene Lana, me tiene!

–¡Sujétate fuerte!

Lana tiró de el con desesperación, hasta que con trabajo consiguió hacer que asomara la cabeza y la mitad superior del cuerpo.

–¡RAYOS!

Pero en el acto lo soltó a la par que pegaba un buen grito aterrada. Ante su presencia la piel de Lincoln estaba toda azul y putrefacta con desgarros aquí y allá. Y sin embargo el apretó su agarre con mucha más fuerza que la suya, con su único puño firme en avanzado estado de descomposición, irónicamente siendo el más pequeño que ella ahora.

–Nos tiene Lana –dijo otra vez, en lo que ella forcejeaba por soltarse. En su sonrisa asomaban agudos colmillos de carnívoro ensangrentados.

–¡Lana, no!

Lincoln echó un vistazo a Lola, quien llegó al haberle seguido el rastro a Lana desde el distrito comercial, y Lola intimidada retrocedió hasta que sus glúteos rozaron la puerta de un automóvil cuya alarma se activó por el mero contacto y empezó a hacer alboroto en toda la calle; pero extrañamente sin llegar a llamar la atención de ninguno de los residentes de por allí.

–¡Defiéndete! –le gritó a su gemela, que seguía como hechizada mientras que el niño muerto en vida la jalaba hacia aquella mortal oscuridad en donde el agua arrastraría los desechos de las cloacas–. ¡Por el amor de Dios, hazlo!

–Es su culpa –gruñó Lincoln–. ¡Siempre es su culpa! ¡Ustedes solo me han causado problemas y por eso las voy a matar a todas!

–¡No Linky! –sollozó Lola ocultándose cobardemente tras el capote del vehículo, que no dejaba de vibrar y emitir ruidosas alertas–, ¡eso no es cierto!

–Merecen morir –susurró este sacando su lengua llena de hongos blancos. De sus ojos brotaba pus amarillo y caía por sus mejillas en gruesos hilos remedo de lagrimas–. ¡Merecen morir por todas las cosas malas que me hicieron pasar!

≪Es cierto... Eramos unas pésimas hermanas... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué de entre tantos niños, no pude ser yo y no el?≫.

–¡¿Amas a tu hermana, Lana?! Si te resistes, ¿sabes que pasará? ¡La mataré en tu lugar! ¡Si te resistes, la mataré primero mientras miras! ¡¿Entendiste?

–... ¡Mátalo Lana! –chilló Lola rompiendo en llanto–. ¡Ese no es nuestro hermano!... ¡Es _Eso_! ¡Mátalo ahora que es un pequeño zombi! ¡Mátalo!

≪Si, un zombie≫, reaccionó la otra a lo que le decía consiguiendo apoyar los pies en el suelo.

–¡Mátalo ya!

Lana sacó la navaja multiuso, abrió el sacacorchos con los dientes y de un solo toque lo enterró bien profundo en medio de los ojos de Lincoln.

–¡AAAAAAHH!

–¡Toma esto zombi! ¡Ya vi The Walking Dead! ¡Tengo que destruir tu cerebro y luego hablar sobre eso por una hora!

El cadáver viviente del peliblanco la soltó y a su vez lo que lo tenía agarrado de las patas en la alcantarilla lo haló hacia adentro haciéndolo girar frenéticamente.

–¡SON LAS PEORES HERMANAS DEL MUNDO...!

Lana cayó de espaldas en medio de la calle, la alarma del auto cesó y al instante se escuchó una mezcla de sonidos de animales surgir de la boca de tormenta: gemidos, aullidos, ladridos, una especie de risa, mugidos, balidos, risas de niños, el llanto de un bebé y por ultimo unas mandíbulas machacando el cuerpo de alguien.

–¡TE ODIO!... –le gritó a la alcantarilla sollozante–. Te odio.

–Oh, Lana.

Lola salió de su escondite para ir a ayudarla a levantarse, cuando una sombra cayó sobre ellas.

Las dos se prepararon para cualquier otra cosa... Pero vieron que era tan solo otra niña de tal vez unos diez u once años; quien además, como si para Lola no hubiese sido suficiente curioso toparse con las dos Lenis hacía unos momentos, tenía un asombroso parecido a esa edad con Ronnie Anne Santiago, la actual cuñada de Lori, exceptuando por su paleta de colores solamente. Su piel era clara, también salpicada de pecas, y en su pelo tenía recogida la misma cola de caballo, pero este era de color rojo. Llevaba una sudadera del mismo diseño, pero de color amarillo. En vez de pantaloncillos usaba falda, y en lugar de zapatillas calzaba unas sandalias marrones.

De repente Lola recordaba todo, así como uno recuerda una palabra que tiene en la punta de la lengua.

Ocurrió al anochecer, cuando los Loud y los Casagrande regresaron del entierro de Lincoln.

Lana al creer oír algo, se metió abajo del porche y encontró escondida ahí a Ronnie Anne que había llegado varías horas antes, en las que por su cara supo que la pobre estuvo llorando sin parar.

Según lo que le dijo después, la vio tallando algo en una de las vigas con la cuchilla de un cortaúñas sin filo, y por eso fue que no la quiso interrumpir hasta que acabase por lo menos. Luego salió a avisarles a Lori y a Bobby que por fin la había encontrado y ellos se ocuparon de ir a sacarla.

Los siguientes cinco minutos, en los que las dos familias se despedían mutuamente, Lana y Lola abrazaron a la hispana mientras esta trataba de serenarse para mostrarle su afecto y ella felizmente les correspondió.

≪Ahora estuve en la Hamburguesa del Eructo... –había llegado a contarles eso, que parecía muy fuera de lugar. Aunque sonaba seria esa vez, como si quisiera advertirles de algún peligro–, y... De hecho...≫.

Estaba por contarles algo sobre ese sitió, ahí donde estuvo Lola hace rato tratando de recordar al respecto; pero cuando iba a decirles que exactamente, la señora Santiago la llamó a que subiera a la camioneta. Parecía que entonces prefirió olvidarlo, y tanto Lana como Lola se quedaron con la duda de que les habría querido decir.

–¿Con quién hablan? –preguntó la niña parecida a Ronnie Anne viéndolas con extrañeza.

De inmediato Lana se levantó, entre ella y Lola se miraron a los ojos y cada una la agarró de una mano y la alejaron a rastras tanto como pudieron del bordillo.

–¡Muévete, muévete, muévete...!

–¡Oigan!, ¡¿qué mosco les picó?!

–Óyeme bien –en la otra acera le habló Lana con seriedad–, si oyes voces en las cloacas, aléjate de ellas.

–¿Ustedes hablan con las cloacas?

–No... Solo cuando venimos a Royal Woods... –respondió haciendo lo posible por tranquilizarse.

–Pero en serio, aléjate de la alcantarilla –insistió Lola.

La mirada de la niña cobró cierta inquietud y cautela.

–Dice mi papá, que no deb...

–Que no debes hablar, ni aceptar dinero o golosinas de desconocidos –concretó Lana.

–Y tu papá hace muy bien en decirte eso –reiteró Lola–. Recuerda tampoco acercarte a las cloacas ni a las alcantarillas; y cuando salgas, permanece siempre con tus amigos.

La muchachita asintió.

–Estoy cerca de mi casa.

≪Nuestro hermano estaba cerca de nuestra casa≫, pensaron Lana y Lola al mismo tiempo.

–Solo, haz lo que te decimos –ordenó Lola reteniendo una súbita arcada.

–... Una vez oí algo –se animó a contarles finalmente la niña.

–¿Voces en tu bañera? –se le ocurrió preguntar.

–No... –respondió, pero con un dejo de duda.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó Lana.

–¿Conocen el restaurante abandonado del distrito comercial?

–¿Que si lo conocemos? –replicó Lola–. ¿Hablas del de la estatua gigante?

–Si –afirmó la niña–. ¿Sabían que ahí antes, pero hace muchísimo tiempo, estaban las ruinas de un club nocturno que se quemó hace varios años?

–... No –negó Lana con la cabeza, aunque creía tener una vaga idea de a que se estaba refiriendo–, no lo sabía.

–Mi profesor de historia, dijo que fue por culpa de un grupo de gente mala que odiaba a los soldados negros que acudían a ese sitio. Ninguno pudo salir. Cuando encontraron sus cuerpos, se había derretido la piel de sus manos.

–Continúa por favor –pidió Lola igual de interesada en saber.

–Pues hace como un mes y medio yo pasé cerca de ahí en mi bici después de la escuela y... Bueno, no sé si me crean, pero juraría que oí a personas golpeando y empujando la puerta aunque se supone que no había nadie ahí adentro. Que loco, ¿verdad?

–Tampoco te acerques al canal o al pantano de Tall Tress, hija –se limitó a decir Lana–. ¿Me entiendes?

–Entonces, ¿ustedes si me creen?

–Si.

–Y... ¡Y vete de Royal Woods cuanto antes! –añadió Lola exaltándose–. Dile a tus padres, inventa una razón, inventa una mentira. No me interesa que hagas, debes convencerlos de que no vuelvan, ¿entiendes?

–Deja este pueblo y nunca regreses –la apoyó Lana más calmada que ella–, ¿escuchaste bien?

–Me tengo que ir.

La niña parecida a Ronnie Anne echó a caminar a su casa, volviéndose a verlas ocasionalmente como si las considerara un par de chifladas a ellas dos.

–Ten cuidado pequeña –musitó Lola.

–De cualquier modo, pasará pronto... –masculló Lana–. Eso espero.

* * *

Más tarde por la noche, una de las camareras del Restaurante Giovanni Changs China Bistro Italiano condujo a Lucy a la zona VIP.

–Disculpe –se anunció ella con un poco de timidez a alguien más que ya estaba en la barra sirviéndose una bebida–, busco a Clyde McBride.

–¿Lucy?... –se volteó a verla aquella otra mujer llena de emoción–. ¡Hermanita, ven a mis brazos!

–Hola Luna –la correspondió Lucy muy contenta.

–Ven –dijo la mayor tomándola del brazo para guiarla a la barra–, te invito un trago.

–Es que –contestó algo apenada–, yo no bebo.

–Tonterías _sis_. No nos hemos visto desde la graduación de Lily y esto amerita un brindis.

–Pues yo brindo por quien se está arrugando, quien tiene canas y a quien está por darle la menopausia –entró una tercera persona en el área.

–¡Luan! –corrieron Luna y Lucy a abrazarla.

–Miren eso –señaló Lucy a Lana y Lola quienes también acababan de ingresar.

–Vengan acá –las invitó Luna a unírseles.

–Hola –se sumó Lola.

–Que tal –las saludó Lana.

–¿Qué, no hay para mí? –entró alguien más después de las gemelas.

–¡Leni! –la integraron alegremente todas al abrazo en grupo.

–¿Cómo han estado chicas?

–Literalmente falto yo – llegó por ultimo Lori, y detrás de ella le siguió el paso Clyde.

–Pero miren a cuantas mujeres hermosas me vine a encontrar –comentó el.

–Wow Clyde –lo abrazó primero Leni–, cuanto tiempo sin vernos; pero como que tu mira lo mucho que has crecido.

–Tu también has crecido bastante –apenas pudo decir mientras luchaba por no asfixiarse por tener su cara hundida entre los pechos de ella.

_¡GONG!_

Luan, igual de contenta que el resto, hizo sonar el gong que adornaba la sala.

–La junta de hermanos queda oficialmente inaugurada –anunció haciéndose la chistosa como de otra forma no podría ser.

Tras el feliz reencuentro, los ocho –restantes– se sentaron a la mesa, quedando únicamente un solo lugar vacío.

–Empecemos de una vez –dijo Luna.

–A ver si te quitas esos lentes –la riñó con amabilidad Lola.

–Si, solo los viejos insurgentes como Jack Nicholson usan gafas de sol en interiores –bromeó con ella Luan.

–Después, después –prefirió dejárselas puestas, por el momento–. Bueno, ¿qué tienen que decir?

–Yo... –levantó su mano Leni para hablar–. Lo he visto hoy.

–También lo vi, si –dijeron casi todas las demás.

–Oh, dios –respiró pesadamente Luan–. ¿Entonces lo que vi ahora afuera del teatro comunitario...?

–¿Era Pennywise? –completó Lola.

–Claro, por supuesto que era Pennywise.

–C-creo que ya no asusta –habló Lori.

–Está tratando de separarnos –apuntó a decir Luna.

–Como que puede ser que esté asustado –sugirió Leni.

–Está... Está asustado –aseguró Lori.

–No –farfulló Luan–, no es eso.

–Ayúdanos a recordar Clyde –pidió Lana–, ayúdanos a llenar los huecos.

–Si, por favor –la secundó Lucy–. Porque en realidad no sé de que están ustedes hablando. No puedo recordar que ocurrió, y cuando lo intento todo se me nubla. Es decir... ¿No lo sintieron? En cuanto crucé la línea del condado fue como si un velo me cubriera los ojos.

–Tal vez es el agua –insinuó Luan.

–¿El agua? –repitió Luna–. Tal vez son las cloacas.

–¡_Jadeo_!

En ese instante Lucy tuvo una repentina alusión en la que ante ella estaba la cara deforme del payaso con sus afilados dientes y sus ojos plateados.

≪_¡Esto es acido para batería maldito asesino!_≫.

–¡_Jadeo_! –se sofocó Lucy sosteniendo su inhalador en el aire.

–¡Respira Lucy! –se apresuró a atenderla Lana–, ¡respira, vamos!

–Estoy bien... –jadeó tomando una bocanada de su aparato–. _Tos_, _tos_... Creo que ahora recuerdo quien era Pennywise. Un sujeto de rostro blanco y nariz roja. Como de diez metros de alto, con la boca llena de colmillos... _Sollozo_, _sollozo_, _llanto_, _sollozo_...

–Oh, Lucy –se acercó a consolarla Leni.

–Cálmate –igual hizo Luan.

–¿Qué rayos está pasando?... _Sollozo_... ¡Díganme que es lo que ocurre!... _Sollozo_... Lo lamento, es que fue un recuerdo muy vivido... _Jadeo_... Había olvidado, que vi a ese monstruo directo al rostro.

–Y le salvaste la vida a Lisa –acertó a decir Lori–. ¿Rec-c-cuerdas esa p-parte?

–_Suspiro_... Si, ahora si.

–A propósito de Lisa –habló Luan–, ¿dónde está su _real seriedad_?

–¿No faltará a la cita, o si Clyde? –preguntó Lana–. Tu hablaste con ella, ¿cierto?

–Si, creo que llegará.

–Deberíamos empezar sin ella –propuso Luna–, cuando llegue podremos informarle. Vamos Clyde, dinos que ocurre.

–Si, cu-cuéntanos Clyde –pidió Lori.

–No, un momento –las interrumpió Luan–. Yo no sé ustedes chicas, pero es la primera vez desde que llegué aquí que me siento bien. Es decir, de verdad me siento bien. Vamos, tomemos un par de tragos, ¿si? ¿No quieren comer bien, reírse un poco? Así que dejemos la suciedad afuera.

–Estás loca Luan –rió Luna.

–Por la _casa de locos_ –brindó Lana.

–Por la _casa de locos_ –levantaron sus copas el resto.

* * *

Así, el siguiente par de horas degustaron aperitivos, cenaron una deliciosa comida de fusión italiana-oriental, platicaron amenamente y se pusieron al día con todo lo que fue de sus vidas desde que cada quien se fue de Royal Woods.

–¿Entonces te casaste de nuevo _sis_? –preguntó Luna a Luan–. ¿Qué pasó con Benny?

–¿Qué puedo decir? Simplemente no funcionó.

–Luan, ¿estás hablando de tus esposos?, ¿pues cuantas veces te has casado? –intervino Lana.

–Cuatro, cinco –se encogió de hombros Luan–. ¿Quién lleva la cuenta?, ¿eh? Los hombres solo sirven para una cosa. No te ofendas Clyde.

–No me ofendo –rió el–, bienvenida a la era de lo políticamente correcto.

–Solo cuando a uno le conviene –se echó a reír en respuesta.

–¿Y tu Luna? –preguntó Leni–. ¿Te has casado?

–No _sis_, he evadido el riesgo varias veces.

–¿Y tu Lola? –preguntó Lori.

–Yo, bueno, estoy saliendo con un guapo agente de modelaje; pero con el negocio no tengo mucho tiempo.

–Hazme caso Lola –advirtió Luan–. Mejor muerta que casada.

–Habla por ti –objetó Lori divertida–. B-Bobby y yo s-somos muy f-felices.

–¿Qué hay de ti Clyde? –quiso saber Luna–. ¿Tienes familia?

–No que yo sepa, Ja ja... –bromeó como Luan–. Pero en serio, no. Hasta ahora he permanecido soltero.

–Que pena –comentó Leni–. Cualquier chica sería muy afortunada de tenerte.

–¿Oíste Clyde? –aprovechó el momento para bromear Luan–, Leni se está ofreciendo como vacante.

–¡Luan! –reclamó la rubia ruborizada.

–I ji ji ji ji ji ji...

–Me gustan tus nuevas gafas –cambió de tema Lucy.

–Con todas las veces que rompiste esas gafas, deberías ser accionista de una compañía de tela adhesiva –rió Lana.

–Si... Yo y LJ –dijo repentinamente, a lo que todas las demás guardaron silencio.

–Si, Lynn –musitó Lucy con pesar.

–Quise ir a verla el mes pasado allá en Texas –contó Lana–. Pero me enteré que la habían trasladado y no me dijeron a dónde.

–Si quieren ver a Lynn –les informó Clyde–, vayan al asilo femenil de Hazeltucky.

–Creí que habían clausurado ese sitio tan espantoso –enarcó una ceja Lola.

–Ah, lo reabrieron desde que la corte decretó que ser feminazi es una enfermedad mental y el índice de la población de pacientes psiquiátricas se sobresaturó.

–D-desde aq-quel juicio en que c-conf-fesó haber matado a todos esos ni-niños... –recordó Lori.

–Estaba con nosotras en las cloacas, ¿recuerdan? –añadió Leni.

–¡Esa reptil iba a matar a Lisa! –terció Luan.

–_Suspiro_... Nos iba a matar a todos –aclaró Lucy.

–¿Recuerdan lo que le pasó a su cabello? –indagó Lola.

Sus otras hermanas asintieron con la cabeza en silenció.

–Yo recuerdo que hablaba sobre una luz blanca –prosiguió Lana.

–Y un p-payaso –agregó Lori.

–Nadie le creyó –declaró Luan.

–Excepto cuando dijo que mató a todos los niños –continuó Leni.

–Y no dijimos nada –admitió Lola.

–Ni una palabra –suspiró Lucy.

–Pero _Eso_ era el asesino –señaló Luna–, y lo detuvimos.

–O eso fue lo que creímos –la corrigió Clyde.

–Oh chicas –gimió Leni–, ¿en que nos vamos a meter?

Tras mencionar aquello, otra de las camareras entró a servirles un platón con galletas de la fortuna de postre.

–Bueno chiquillas –dijo Luan tomando la primera–, ha sido divertido. Pero saldré a las seis de la mañana.

–¿No irás a marcharte, _sis_? –dijo su hermana mayor inmediata tomando la segunda y pasando el plato.

–¿Cómo de que no Luna? ¿Tienes la loca idea de que volverás a vivir esa pesadilla? Te quiero, pero no cuentes conmigo. Yo me voy al hotel, voy a dormir bien, y en la mañana me iré de aquí para siempre. Voy a recordar este momento con mucho cariño y espero que nos volvamos a reunir pronto y sobre todo lejos de este lugar...

–Oye Luan, a todos nos asusta –trató de insistir Leni–. No hay de que avergonzarse.

–Tal vez tiene razón –apoyó Lola a Luan–. Miren, si hablan de volver a las cloacas...

–No hemos hab-b-blado de eso aun... –la interrumpió Lori–, y-y es imp-portante que hablemos de ello.

–Si –la apoyó Luna–, ¿por qué no le damos a Clyde la oportunidad de hablar antes de irnos hacia los cuatro vientos? ¿O es mucho problema _sis_?

–Lo único que dije es que me voy a dormir. ¿Es eso mucho pedir, o qué?

–¿Por qué no le concedemos cierta cortesía a Clyde?

–Chicas, chicas –moderó el la discusión–, por favor. Déjala Luna. Si Luan quiere irse, que se vaya. Todos vinimos aquí para cumplir la fuerza de una promesa, y en lo que a mí respecta todos en esta mesa cumplimos esa promesa. Lo que hagamos después... No tiene importancia.

–_Suspiro_... Bien dicho Clyde –dijo Lucy sacando su billetera.

–Déjalo, ya está todo pagado.

–No, Clyde, por favor –protestaron las siete mujeres.

–Chicas, no hay más que decir.

–Está bien –Luan empezó a abrir su galleta–. Un brindis por Clyde McBride, el hombre que ha hecho esta reunión necesaria. Ahora voy a leer mi fortuna: _vas a ser comida por un enorme y sucio monstruo, que la pases bien._

–¡ARAÑA!

Leni soltó la suya espantada y de entre la cuarteadura salió una robusta viuda negra con una mota roja en el trasero que se puso a corretear por la superficie de la mesa de lado a lado.

Al mismo tiempo, de la galleta de Lola estaba brotando sangre como de una vena cortada que le empapó la mano y corrió hasta el mantel blanco, manchándolo de un rojo brillante que se esparció en líneas rosas.

Lucy emitió un grito ahogado y se apartó bruscamente de la mesa. Un gusano mutante y robusto con la cabeza de un bebé, patas de cangrejo y grandes alas de palomilla acababa de emerger de su galleta como de un capullo y estaba berreándole con un llanto ensordecedor.

–¡Cielo santo! –logró exclamar Luan con una mueca de repulsión en la boca. De su galleta saltaron en su cara varios ciempiéses tan largos y gruesos como salchichas alemanas en un sorpresivo rebote de serpientes de papel que saltan al abrir una de esas latas de frutos secos de broma.

Con una reacción sobresaltada de alguien que se acababa de llevar una desagradable sorpresa, Lana arrojó la suya al tiempo que del agujero asomaba el ala de un murciélago y comenzaba a revolotear en el aire de aquí para allá.

–¡Oigan, oigan, la galleta está viéndome¡

Luna fijó la vista en la suya con sumo desagrado. Un rastro de superficie glaseada había caído directo en el mantel dejando expuesto un agujero por el que un ojo humano la miraba con vidriosa intensidad.

Y entretanto, el embrión de un pato se arrastraba por la mesa ante Clyde clamando agudos alaridos de dolor.

–Cálmense y no se separen –ordenó Luna.

Entonces las otras galletas en el platón se sacudieron y reventaron, salpicando borbotones de sangre, lodo y aguas grises de las alcantarillas. A su vez en los acuarios de peces ornamentales de la zona aparecieron flotando cabezas carcomidas de niños y adolescentes.

–¡Tranquilas todas! –avisó Clyde.

–¡Esto no es real, no es real!

Leni se levantó de un salto y comenzó a azotar su silla contra la mesa tratando de matar a los bicharrajos.

–¡No es real!, ¡no es real!, ¡no es real!, ¡no es real!...

–¿Necesitan algo más? –entró la camarera a ver a que se debía el disturbio.

Por su desasosiego, era evidente que no estaba viendo las horripilantes cosas que ellos veían.

–La cuenta por fis –le sonrió nerviosa Luan.

Por su lado, Leni dejó la silla en paz.


	16. Parte III: Adultos (2)

**Capítulo 16: Lynn Jr. Se Da a la Fuga**

**Asilo Femenil de Hazeltucky, Michigan, Diciembre de 2046.**

La mañana después de que Clyde telefoneara a las Loud, Lynn estuvo oyendo un sinnúmero de voces que estuvieron hablándole durante todo el día, las cuales en principio pensó que provenían de la luna.

Ya avanzada la tarde, mientras trabajaba en el invernadero, levantó su vista hacia el cielo azul y la vio pálida y pequeña. Una luna fantasma.

Por eso creyó que era la luna la que le estaba hablando. Porque solo una luna fantasma podría estar hablándole con voces fantasmales: las voces de sus ex amigos, de sus padres, de sus maestros y compañeros de escuela y sus entrenadores... La voz del hermano que murió odiándola y las de las hermanas que habían dejado que acabara en ese lugar.

Y otra vez... Una a la que no se atrevía a ponerle nombre.

–_Van a volver Lynn..._ –la primera en hablarle fue de la de su primer y único novio de toda la vida, al que tuvo solamente durante su infancia–. _Todas, vuelven a Royal Woods..._

–¿Chandler?

Recordaba bien su nombre y que el, con todo y sus defectos que no eran escasos, para bien o para mal supo como brindarle su apoyo después de sentir que todos los demás la abandonaban...

* * *

A Chandler lo conoció a los cinco meses posteriores a la muerte de Lincoln, durante una helada tarde de febrero en la que ella se encontraba practicando en las jaulas de bateo; aunque ya no tenía, ni volvería a tener campeonatos por delante que ganar.

No. Aunque para aquel entonces ya daba por hecho que su carrera deportiva acabó yéndose al traste, lo que motivaba a Lynn a seguir manteniéndose en forma era estar a la espera del momento adecuado de poder desquitarse de todos contra los que albergaba un profundo resentimiento.

Empezando con sus padres, a quienes más que resentimiento, los odiaba rotundamente a ambos desde que pasó de ser una de las hijas más consentidas de toda la casa y a la que se le daba gusto en todo: a que la tacharan como una niña rebelde que solo les causaba problemas.

Y con sus hermanas la cosa no era para nada diferente, si es que tenía distintos resentimientos con cada una de ellas, pero en especial con Lori y Lisa; y claro que no se olvidaba del tonto de Clyde, a quien siempre había despreciado con todo su ser y solo pretendido tolerar por consideración a su hermano hasta su inesperado deceso.

Barrer el piso con Leni, Luan, Lisa y Lucy sería relativamente fácil, si es que sabía como pelear sucio y las atacaba por separado; y con Clyde McBride solo sería cuestión de esperar a estar a solas con el; pero en lo que respectaba a Lori, Luna y las gemelas, ellas si podrían representar un reto. Sin contar con que por muy fuerte que ella fuese, seguían siendo nueve contra una. Por ende tendría que entrenar y esperar pacientemente para acabar con todos ellos uno a uno. Porque en definitiva, esa era su motivación: acabarlos.

Así, ahí en la jaula, Lynn empuñaba el bate esperando a que el disparador lanzase la siguiente bola, con la que al asestarle imaginaba que esta impactaría contra la frente de alguna de sus hermanas, de sus padres, de Clyde o de algún otro de sus enemigos que para ella eran todos en Royal Woods.

Entre cada abanicazo, las pelotas chocaban violentamente contra la pared y la mayoría acababan deshilachándose por la rudeza con la que les pegaba.

Ya, cuando se estaba preparando para completar la racha de trescientos aciertos consecutivos, fue que el le hizo perder la concentración al hablarle de improviso haciendo que errara sin querer.

–Buen tiro.

–¡Rayos! –bramó Lynn tras permitir que la bola pasara de largo, a lo que furiosa se regresó a ver al chico pelirrojo que la observaba arrimado contra el otro lado de la malla.

–Je, hola –la saludó este con una ademán, además de estar ahí sonriéndole con cara de idiota.

–¡Arruinaste mi tiro! –gruñó Lynn partiendo el bate de un rodillazo mientras salía de la jaula con intención de ir a golpear en la quijada al tonto que la había hecho fallar–. ¡Ahora verás!

–¡Oye, oye, tranquila!... –reculó Chandler atemorizado, apresurándose el a pedir el apoyo de su grupo de amigos–. ¡Muchachos, necesito ayuda aquí!

De inmediato, dos pares de manos musculosas apresaron a Lynn de cada brazo y la alzaron en el aire.

–¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?! –pataleó ella, echando una rápida mirada a quienes la habían sometido–. ¡Suéltenme o se las verán conmigo!

–¡Estate quieta! –apretó el agarre Hawk.

–Si, no nos obligues a darte una lección –la amenazó Hank.

–Tranquila –dijo Chandler alzando una mano para indicarles a sus secuaces que se abstuvieran de hacer cualquier otra cosa–, solo quiero hablar... Oye, yo te conozco. ¿Tú no eres la hermana de ese chico al que mataron? El que salió en los periódicos... Larry.

–¡Se llamaba Lincoln!

–Ah, si –rió despectivamente Hank–. El tonto que nos ayudó a ganar el partido la temporada antepasada, fue tan gracioso.

Lynn pataleo todavía más fuerte, forcejeando por librarse de las manos de sus dos captores.

–¡Wow, wow, wow!... –les llamó la atención su jefe–. No hagan enojar a la dama. ¿No ven que perdió a su hermano?

Chandler hizo chasquear sus dedos, y Hank y Hawk muy obedientes soltaron a Lynn. Después el pelirrojo se acercó a tenderle la mano.

–Disculpa a estos dos patanes, pero es lo mejor que pude encontrar. Hace como una semana que no he visto a mis secuaces de siempre.

–Está bien... –se reincorporó Lynn con el ceño fruncido–. Oye, ¿qué llevas ahí?

–¿Qué, esto? –se puso Chandler a la defensiva a tratar de ocultar con recelo la caja de zapatos que llevaba bajo el brazo. Pero Lynn se le adelantó y le quitó la tapa para ver que había adentro.

–Déjame ver.

Al destaparla, un perrito tan pequeño como una pelota de tenis le ladró contento de volver a verla y le meneó alegremente la cola.

–Yo conozco a ese perro –comentó Lynn señalándolo–. Lo tuvimos en mi casa por unos días.

–¿Qué, acaso es tuyo? –preguntó Chandler nervioso.

–No –contestó encogiéndose de hombros la castaña–. ¿Vas a decirme que hacías con el, o no?

–Pues... Eh... Yo...

–¿Sabes que?, olvídalo. Me importa una mierda lo que hagas con ese perro.

Al oír eso, el pobre animalito se encogió en la caja y se orinó asustado, como si por instinto supiera que no le esperaba nada bueno con aquel muchacho maloso que le había cogido en la mañana al haberse extraviado por enésima vez.

–Wow, que carácter... –sonrió Chandler, lanzándole de paso una mirada perversa al indefenso perrito antes de volver a tapar la caja en la que lo tenía capturado–. Me gusta. ¿Puedo invitarte un Flipie?

–Si, ¿por qué no? –aceptó Lynn indiferente.

–Pues vamos. Por cierto, ¿cuál era tu nombre?

En el cruce siguiente, Chandler y su banda se la llevaron por una senda estrecha y retorcida...

* * *

Ese día acompañaron los Flipies con una apetitosa ración de sus bolitas de queso favoritas, cuyas bolsas había sacado de la gasolinera bien ocultas bajo su jersey para no tener que pagarlas. Aquello había sido idea de Hank y Hawk, quienes también sustrajeron algunas barras de chocolate con leche para ellos, y claro que Lynn acabó aceptando su desafío y sin remordimiento alguno.

Luego fueron esos dos quienes le hablaron desde la cara oscura de la luna.

–_Tu eres la única, Lynn_ –susurró Hawk.

–_La única que queda de nuestro grupo_ –dijo Hank–. _Tienes que arreglar cuentas con todas ellas._

–_No puedes dejar que esas rapaces te derroten _–siguió Hawk.

–_Recuerda tu FLIBBR_ –remató Hank.

Por _FLIBBR_ se refería a las quemaduras de su antebrazo del tatuaje que antes tenía ahí. A los trece años y medio su padre la había obligado a trabajar para costear que se lo retiraran.

Lynn reflexionó en breve respecto a lo que habían significado esas letras; los campeonatos que había ganado de adolescente, los trofeos que había acumulado en la gran vitrina de la sala con dedicación y mucho esfuerzo..., y como todo eso terminó perdiendo valor en absoluto desde el día en que vio por ultima vez a su amiga Polly durante el transcurso de una mañana situada en el ultimo semestre que restaba de vida a su hermano...

* * *

Como siempre, ese día se había levantado temprano para salir a trotar.

Solo, que aquella vez iba tan distraída pensando en lo contenta que estaba de que todo hubiese vuelto a ser como antes, y de que su idea hubiese salido tal y como esperaba, que en ningún momento advirtió que su compañera de equipo de roller derby llegó impulsándose sobre sus patines para entonces derribarla de un violento empujón con sus posaderas.

–¡Oye! –reclamó Lynn tras caer en el asfalto.

Molesta se quiso reincorporar, pero antes Polly la retuvo en el suelo poniéndole un pie encima del estomago.

–Quieta ahí Loud –le dijo en un modo tajante, y sin dar lugar al tono relajado y bromista que se suponía usaba cuando se ponía a jugar ese tipo de juegos bruscos–. Solo vine a decirte que ni te molestes en asistir a la practica de esta tarde.

–¿Que se canceló? –preguntó ingenuamente la castaña, sin tener remota idea de porque otra razón su amiga diría algo como eso.

–No –contestó Polly manteniéndose inusualmente seria–. Las chicas y yo ya lo hablamos entre todas, y decidimos sacarte del equipo.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Ninguna de nosotras quiere volver a jugar con una mala perdedora como tú –explicó muy enfadada–. Mucho menos yo, que ya supe lo que le hiciste a tu hermano y eso es algo que no tiene nombre. Pero te juro que esto no se va a quedar así.

–Ah, ya veo... –trató de explicarse Lynn, habiendo logrado adivinar de que hablaba ella, que a lo que se estaba refiriendo era un malentendido solamente–. No, Polly,...

–¡Tampoco me vuelvas a hablar! –la interrumpió con un grito de furia–. Ya no somos amigas.

Y emitiendo un premeditado y sonoro carraspeo, Polly acabó lanzándole un escupitajo en el rostro a Lynn y se alejó, como vino, impulsándose sobre sus patines.

La otra sencillamente no podía creer lo molesta que estaba ella, y tampoco creería que lo que acababa de pasar apenas sería la cresta del iceberg antes de que todo lo demás fuese en picada...

* * *

Y es que Lynn siempre se quedó con la duda de que si Polly sabía bastante más de lo que decía al haberla amenazado.

Prefiriendo no seguir acordándose de ello, siguió llenando su cesta mientras continuaba contemplando la luna fantasmal en el cielo despejado.

Al cabo de un rato, StanKco se acercó a golpearla en la nuca haciéndola caer de bruces.

–Estás arrancando las vainas tiernas en vez de las maduras, idiota.

Lynn se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra de la cara y el pelo. Allí estaba Steak StanKco, con su chaquetilla y sus pantalones blancos, su corte de mohicano y su alborotada barba, enorme, de brazos musculosos, con su voluminosa barriga.

Casualmente, de entre todas las pacientes Lynn lo conocía mejor desde mucho antes de que la trasladaran al hospital de Hazeltucky; si es que de niño lo había visto salir en la tele compitiendo precisamente contra su padre y su hermano en el programa de las Leyendas del Templo Escondido.

–Lo siento –se disculpó ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa irregular de pútridos dientes amarillentos, dado que Lynn había empezado a perder los dientes desde los dieciséis años–, señor StanKco.

–Si que lo sientes –bramó Steak–. Y lo sentirás más si te pesco haciendo eso otra vez, Loud.

Los guardias, a quienes en el asilo llamaban "consejeros", tenían prohibido llevar porras, pero varios de ellos, entre los que se contaban a StanKco, llevaban calcetines llenos de monedas en el bolsillo. Casi siempre golpeaban con ellas en el mismo lugar: en la nuca.

En esa institución las monedas no eran consideradas armas peligrosas.

–Si, señor StanKco –volvió a decir Lynn muy obediente.

Steak se alejó dejando grandes huellas pardas con sus zapatos en la tierra de la huerta este.

Así es como era el día a día en el asilo femenil de Hazeltucky. Aquella se trataba de una institución correccional del estado para enfermas mentales con tendencias asesinas.

Por mencionar un ejemplo: en su parcela asignada de la amplia huerta resguardada bajo el invernadero, se hallaba Sid Chang de la gran ciudad piscando frijoles (y revisando de paso si alguno tenía la forma de la cara de uno de sus artistas de K-pop favoritos para añadirlo a su colección).

En breve, esta levantó la vista para secarse el sudor de la frente y saludar a Lynn con un movimiento de su mano, mas permaneciendo inexpresiva, a lo que ella respondió haciendo lo mismo.

–Si, hola Sid.

La tal Sid estaba allí desde que cumplió los dieciocho y fue juzgada por haber matado a su hermana menor sin razón aparente un fin de semana que sus padres las dejaron solas.

Lo que los periódicos omitieron fue que había intentado un novedoso experimento para deshacerse del cadáver:

Cuando la policía encontró el cuerpo de la infante escondido en una habitación oculta en el área de lavandería (hasta entonces para todos los inquilinos del edificio en el que habitaba menos para ella), Sid ya se había comido más de la mitad, incluyendo los sesos.

≪Con ellos me volví el doble de inteligente≫, le confesó en secreto a Lynn cierta noche a la hora de apagar la luz.

Imaginaos que nunca nadie hubiera creído que Sid acabaría internada en un manicomio. Si siempre había dado la impresión de ser alguien relativamente normal; algo excéntrica tirando a chiflada tal vez, pero normal hasta donde podía considerarse a una muchacha llena de tanta energía como había sido en su juventud.

Tal era el caso de Lynn Loud Jr., quien estaba en ese lugar porque en junio de 2019 las autoridades creyeron que ella los había matado a todos...

* * *

Fue durante varias horas que las turbulentas aguas que inundaban el alcantarillado estuvieron zarandeándola como a una tabla de madera, que tal cual lograba mantenerse a flote ya que Lynn sabía nadar bien, cuando de pronto una ola gigantesca la sacó por un desagüe y la arrojó sobre una ciénaga del parque Tall Trees junto a varios cadáveres semi descompuestos.

Agotada, se quedó tendida sobre el fango mientras poco a poco recobraba sus fuerzas para volver a levantarse. Puso sus ropas a secar al sol y mientras esperaba clavó la vista atenta en la boca del desagüe, por si acaso aquello volvía a aparecer.

Más tarde se vistió y, con la cabeza abrumada del miedo, echó a andar por el camino que arrancaba de la ciénaga.

Al cabo de una hora regresó a la Avenida Franklin, donde un escándalo que involucraba a sus vecinos y a varios policías tenía lugar afuera de su casa.

–¡Ahí está! –la había señalado su propia madre, histérica a más no poder, en cuanto la vio aparecerse por el horizonte mientras era retenida por dos oficiales que prefirieron evitar que fuera a reventarla a golpes. Entretanto, los forenses sacaban de la mismísima casa Loud un cuerpo envuelto en una bolsa de plástico, de tamaño adulto–. ¡Ahí está esa maldita asesina!

Los otros vecinos tan solo no pudieron dejar de observar el tan notorio cambió que Lynn había sufrido en su aspecto, al verla llegar con el cabello suelto, mugriento y enmarañado.

–Dios mío... –exclamó el jefe de policía sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado, procediendo después a llamar a sus hombres–. ¡Muchachos! Al menos la imbécil tiene valor, eso lo admito. ¡Hasta ahí Loud!

–¡¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacer algo tan horrible, Lynn Jr.?! –gritó Rita haciéndose escuchar por todos los presentes–. ¡TÚ YA NO ERES MI HIJA! ¡DESDE AHORA ESTÁS MUERTA PARA MI!

En ese momento sus nueve hermanas llegaron por el otro lado de la calle a enterarse de todo, y ahí tan solo se quedaron viendo desde lejos como los oficiales de la ley recurrían a usar la fuerza en su contra para someterla.

–¡No, suéltenme! –protestó Lynn repetidamente a gritos, pese a que ya no tenía caso seguir luchando–. ¡No pueden, no pueden, no he terminado, tengo que matar a todos, no pueden...!

–¡De rodillas! –ordenó el jefe soltándole dos bofetadas en el rostro–. ¡Esposen a esta delincuente!

–¡Ustedes no entienden –vociferó ella en lo que los policías le colocaban las esposas y la subían a rastras a la parte de atrás de una patrulla–, tengo que matarlas a ellas!

–¡Mis hijas! –corrió a su vez la señora Loud a abrazar entre sollozos a las otras nueve hermanas, y luego a decir algo que a Lynn acabaría de quebrarle la moral–. ¡¿Dónde estaban?! ¡Me tenían muy preocupada! ¡No vuelvan a asustarme de esa manera! ¡Creanme que jamás soportaría perder a ninguna otra de ustedes, que son las mejores ONCE cosas que me han pasado!... Aunque lamentablemente ahora me quedan nueve nada más.

–Si que lo entendemos bien –se dirigió el jefe a Lynn una ultima vez antes de que el vehículo se pusiera en marcha–. Vimos las grabaciones de las cámaras que tenían ocultas en su casa y tenemos las pruebas que necesitamos.

–¡No...! –palideció la joven al entender que de lo que hablaba el policía de seguro era algo referente a alguna obra de Lisa o Luan, y que por ende su suerte estaba echada–. ¡No puede ser...!

–¡Si puede ser! Lynn Loud, estás arrestada. Tienes derecho a un abogado. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra en un tribunal...

–Tranquilas niñas –consoló su madre al resto de las hermanas Loud, que seguían sin hacer o decir nada para persuadir a los oficiales de que se llevaran detenida a Lynn; no porque no querían, sino porque en serio ya no podían hacer nada por ella–. Todo va estar bien, ahora que pongan a ese pequeño monstruo tras las rejas. Ya verán que saldremos adelante.

–¡TRAIDORAS! –gritó Lynn a su familia en el momento en que el jefe cerraba la puerta de la patrulla de un portazo y esta se ponía en marcha hacia la estación...

* * *

Tras el veredicto salió un encabezado en primera plana en el que mencionaban los puntos más destacados como eran las grabaciones de las cámaras escondidas plantadas por Lisa o Luan en la casa Loud; el celular del desaparecido Chandler, que fue encontrado en el escritorio de Lynn; algunos libros asignados a Margo y Paula, ambas desaparecidas y amigas de ella, que aparecieron en su armario; y lo mas incriminatorio: una trusa de catalogo escondida en una desgarradura de su colchón, identificada gracias a una marca de lavandería como perteneciente a Lincoln Loud, fallecido.

A LJ la habían acribillado a preguntas, rodeándola y apuntándola con dedos acusatorios.

≪Allí afuera nadie está contento, Loud –le había dicho un detective llamado Seeley Booth–. Hace mucho que no se lincha a nadie en este pueblo, pero podría volver a ocurrir≫.

Seguramente hubieran prolongado el interrogatorio, más porque ansiaban desesperadamente cerrar las cuentas de esa temporada llena de sangre y horror que por temor a que los justos de Royal Woods irrumpieran en la estación para llevársela afuera a colgarla de un árbol.

Sin embargo Lynn lo hizo fácil, al comprender que querían que se confesara culpable. A ella no le molestó. Después de lo que había visto en las alcantarillas, le daba igual.

No negó en absoluto lo que se mostraba en la grabación, y dijo que había dejado los cadáveres degollados de Hawk y Hank en el vestíbulo de la vieja casa del sepulturero donde se filmó un episodio del programa ARGGH!

También dijo que si había matado a los demás, a sabiendas de que eso ultimo no era nada cierto, pero qué importaba. Si también a Chandler, si a Margo, si a Paula, si a Lincoln, si a este, si al que le dijeran, si a todos.

Comprendió que el teléfono se lo había regalado Chandler un día de mayo después de que el se compró un modelo nuevo. También comprendió lo de los libros de sus ex amigas; cuando aun se juntaba con ellas, las tres andaban juntas y no se preocupaban tanto por los textos. Probablemente en los armarios de las otras dos habrían libros suyos y de seguro la policía lo sabía.

En cuanto a la trusa... No tenía idea de cómo podía haber ido a parar a su colchón. Pero creía saber quién –o qué– se había encargado de ello.

De modo que la enviaron al manicomio estatal en Austin, Texas, y permaneció allí alrededor de unos veinte años, casi siempre inmovilizada por medios físicos o químicos; y en el 2037 la trasladaron a Hazeltucky a la sección asignada a las internas que antes se consideraban muy peligrosas y que ahora solo se consideraban como moderadamente peligrosas.

Allí, su historia clínica despertó el interés de la especialista a cargo de la institución, una mujer apellidada Lopez, quien luego de discutirlo con su colega y vieja amiga de la facultad, una tal Miss Olaffson, en conjunto ambas llegaron a la conclusión simple de que a Lynn Jr. debió de habérsela considerado como potencialmente peligrosa desde que tuvo uso de razón.

En general, los resultados de sus pruebas más recientes arrojaban que ella padecía de un severo trastorno limite de la personalidad producto del caótico entorno familiar en el que se había criado, sumado a una anomalía congénita presente en las regiones de su cerebro relacionadas con la regulación de las emociones, la impulsividad y la agresión. Lo que significaba que desde siempre había sido alguien psicológicamente inestable, explicando así los aspectos malsanos de su comportamiento como eran sus arrebatos de furia y lo fácil que podía sugestionarse con creencias supersticiosas.

En la familia Loud ya existían antecedentes de algunas afecciones psicológicas en varios de sus integrantes, que no tenían porque ser necesariamente algo malo que les impediría llevar una vida normal; deficit de atención para Leni, algo de hiperactividad en Luna, un grado menor de ansiedad social en Lucy y discapacidad psicosocial en Lisa. Por eso era que los residentes del pueblo les llamaban la _casa de locos_, fuera en tono de broma o de modo despectivo según quien lo dijera.

Pero la condición de Lynn, que pasó muy desapercibida por debajo de las narices de sus padres y los psicólogos de sus escuelas primaria y secundaria hasta recién entrada su adolescencia, era algo más complicado que requería de mayor atención y un muy adecuado tratamiento.

Si tan solo si se hubiese diagnosticado lo suyo antes, en una fase más temprana de su juventud en la que –por mera casualidad y sin que ni ella misma llegara a saberlo– lo había mantenido relativamente bien equilibrado debido a como canalizaba toda su energía en jugar sus juegos favoritos, quizá podría haberse evitado que terminase ahí encerrada.

En pocas palabras, resultó que nunca nadie supo que Lynn de niña había sido alguien con severos trastornos mentales de nacimiento que tuvo la suerte de mantenerse cuerda gracias a la disciplina del deporte. Pero la locura, como lo es la gravedad, solo necesita de un pequeño empujón; y ese empujón se lo dio...

–Si no te pones a llenar esa cesta te ajustaré las cuentas, Loud –la amenazó Steak nuevamente.

Lynn asintió y siguió trabajando. Pronto las voces empezaron otra vez.

–_Li-li... Li-li... Li-li... ¡Lit-t-teralmente fue tu culpa _–habló una de ellas–. _¡S-solo tu c-culpa!_

–_¡Si! _–rió otra–. _Merecías que todos en el pueblo te odiaran por empezar con esa tontería de la mala suerte, sis. Ahora soy rica y tú estás piscando frijoles._

El _asunto de la mala suerte_. Así era como llamaba a aquel amargo episodio que había arruinado su vida...

* * *

Todo el mundo allá en Royal Woods se sabía la historia de memoria. Desde la parte en que Lynn obligó a Lincoln a asistir a su juego, de muy mala manera, hasta en la que este quedó confinado en la botarga de ardilla.

La parte que no se sabía nadie, era que aquel conflicto familiar no había sido otra cosa más que una treta, una artimaña; una broma, de mal gusto, si, de acuerdo; pero toda una farsa a fin de cuentas que habían montado los Loud. Se trataba de hacer que el chico aprendiera que como familia debían apoyarse mutuamente, eso era todo.

Pasaba, que los hermanos Loud siempre habían tenido por costumbre escarmentar drásticamente a cualquiera que obrara mal. Contra Lynn una vez tuvieron que trabajar en equipo para derrotarla de una vez por todas en la noche de juegos a ver si con eso dejaba de mofarse en sus caras; con Lola tuvieron que hacerla probar una cucharada de su propia medicina por chantajista y chismosa; Luan, ni mencionar los castigos bien empleados que ameritaba por su modo de ser en el día de los inocentes; y Lincoln, que tampoco era un pan de Dios y a veces tenía uno que otro arrebato egoísta, tampoco estaba exento de ello. La vez que usó tapones en los oídos para ignorarlas por ejemplo, le hicieron creer que el le había prometido algo a Lola que no recordaba y pasó todo el día haciendo un montón de tareas muy agotadoras por temor a su enojo. Al final aprendió que simplemente no podía pasar de su familia como si nada.

Lo de la mala suerte en efecto fue idea de Lynn, quien se había sentido particularmente dolida cuando Lincoln rehusó ir a apoyarla en su partido; no más que en principio ocurrió de modo accidentado.

La verdadera causa por la que perdió dicho juego, indiscutiblemente la atribuía a que entre discretos y constantes vistazos hacia las tribunas siempre daba con la cara malhumorada de su hermano mezclada entre las de los que si fueron a animarla de buena fe, como si su presencia en algo que significaba tanto para ella fuera mucho pedir; motivo por el cual su rendimiento no fue el mismo; porque la concentración que necesitaba había empezado a fallar por lo frustrante y desalentador que era ver eso.

Además de que una idea espantosa empezaba a invadir su cabeza, así como los molestos zumbidos de un enjambre de fieras avispas dotadas de agudos aguijones listos para picar: la idea de que ya no fuesen tan cercanos como antes. Porque los niños crecen y desarrollan sus propios intereses, y los hermanos acaban distanciándose y se van a hacer sus vidas.

Luego de su aplastante derrota salió a confrontar a Lincoln afuera del estadio; y si lo acusó de dar mala suerte, fue solo por la rabia que sentía en el calor del momento, y el coraje no terminaría de bajársele al otro día en el que comenzó todo.

Cabía resaltar, que eventualmente todas las demás se fueron poniendo furiosas con el cuando vieron que intentaba sacar provecho de la situación, como cuando indeliberadamente hizo caer los palos de Lori para no ir a su torneo. De modo que llegó el punto en que se pusieron de acuerdo para entre todos pagarle con su misma moneda, y sus padres también se animaron a participar.

Si Lincoln se excusaba diciendo que daba mala suerte para dejar de asistir a las actividades de los Loud, entonces tenía prohibido ir a estas mismas; pero tampoco se le permitía acompañarlos al cine, ni ir con ellos de paseo a la playa, ni dormir en el mismo pasillo que sus hermanas por cuestiones de seguridad.

Entonces, ¿obtuvo lo que se buscó? Si. De eso trataba el polémico _asunto de la mala suerte_, de darle un buen escarmiento al único hijo varón de la familia. Todo eso había sido orquestado por Lynn y era parte de su plan desde el principio.

Ahora que el que se fuera a dormir en el patio en lugar de la sala o el garaje o que fuera a pasar la noche en casa de su amigo Clyde no estaba precisamente planeado, pero bien aprovecharon eso para asegurarse de que si aprendiera bien su lección, y mamá y papá también estuvieron tan de acuerdo como luego el inventarse que habían vendido sus cosas o hacerlo ir a la playa en el traje de ardilla. Solo para estar bien asegurados. Hasta entonces a Lynn Jr. prácticamente se le daba gusto en todo.

Ya cuando consideraron que había tenido suficiente, y que de hecho se les fue un poco la mano al hacerlo ir vestido en una botarga afelpada a un sitio así de caluroso, verificaron que la broma había salido tan bien que Lincoln momentáneamente creyó que de verdad su familia ya no lo quería.

Lo encontraron llorando en una cueva, bajo la sofocante botarga. Ahí decidieron poner fin a todo, consolarlo, explicarle sus intenciones apropiadamente, y de ahí en adelante hacer de cuenta que aquello jamás pasó.

Desgraciadamente, con respecto a las partes que todos conocen, el rumor se extendería como la pólvora y todo empezaría a salir mal, para Lynn...

* * *

–Cállense –susurró, arrancando más deprisa las vainas.

–_Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, hija_ –habló una más–._ ¿Sabes que por tu culpa no me vendieron el restaurante de mariscos en el que iba a abrir La Cocina de Lynn? Jamás debí ponerte mi nombre, eres toda una decepción para mí..._

Lo decía porque ella había sido la de la idea. Normalmente quienes habían dirigido esos escarmientos tan innecesariamente complicados eran Lori, Lola, a veces Luan o Lucy, y especialmente el propio Lincoln. Mas una sola vez que Lynn estuvo al mando y pasó a convertirse en una paria social.

Al parecer alguien que estuvo ese mismo día en la playa sacó una fotocaptura del momento exacto en que los Loud obligaron a Lincoln a ponerse la cabeza de ardilla y se encargó de dar a conocer la historia. Historia que en cuestión de minutos dañaría por completo la imagen de Lynn gracias a la magia del internet en una época en que la polémica está a la orden del día y la gente tiende a distorsionar la realidad de los hechos...

* * *

Cuando se presentó a su siguiente entrenamiento de futbol soccer, la entrenadora la apartó de donde se reunían las otras jugadoras y le pidió cordialmente, pero igual con un dejo de tosquedad, que ya no asistiera nunca más a las practicas.

Lo mismo pasó con Flip, quien esa vez sin mas dijo que tenerla en el equipo que patrocinaba sería perjudicial para sus negocios. E igual le fue con su entrenador de futbol americano y el resto de sus equipos, cosa que en realidad le sentó bastante peor, a ella que necesitaba de las rutinas bien estructuradas de los deportes para mantener en buen estado su salud emocional que de por si ya se presentaba muy frágil por la falta de terapia y medicinas que nadie sabía que necesitaba.

Y en la secundaría tampoco le fue mucho mejor, volviendo a aquella tormentosa época en que fue víctima de bullying, pero aumentado a la décima potencia y sin que su actitud agresiva le sirviera esta vez para defenderse.

Justo cuando ya se había acostumbrado a que las alumnas asiáticas dibujaran asquerosos mangas de romance incestuoso de ella y Lincoln como protagonistas, que ultimadamente no dañaban a nadie, lo que quedaba de su vida escolar se volvió una autentica historia de horror que no tenía nada que envidiarle a un escrito de Stephen King.

Que si _mala perdedora_ esto, que _¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hermano?_ aquello, eran palabras con las que la acosaban inquisitoriamente.

Recibía mensajes de odio de sus compañeros, y en mayor medida de sus profesores; le metían porquerías en su mochila o en su casillero; le echaban globos llenos de agua (o cuanto menos esperaba que fuese agua); le ponían letreros de _mala_ _perdedora _en su espalda y cuando iba a las duchas del gimnasio o bien le escondían sus ropas o rellenaban sus tennis con chinchetas cuando se sentían benevolentes.

Una vez, mientras estaba en un cubículo del baño haciendo sus cosas, sus ex compañeras de Las Viseras de Pavo se atrevieron a vaciarle por arriba el contenido de una bolsa de basura que antes terminaron de rellenar con agua del grifo.

Otra, mientras tomaba su almuerzo sentada en el piso en un rincón apartado de la cafetería, puesto que ya ni la dejaban tomar una silla para ella, alguien le arrojó una bola de papel para hacerla distraer la atención de su charola. Cuando se volvió, se encontró con que le habían robado el postre y en su lugar dejaron un tampon ensangrentado enterrado bien profundo en su puré de papas.

Quien diría lo indignante que había resultado ser el _asunto de la mala suerte_, como para haberse vuelto la más odiada de las diez hermanas Loud.

Incluso nerds de otras escuelas y de otras ciudades venían solo para abuchearla, aparte de insultarla en las redes sociales evidentemente a falta de algo mejor que hacer con sus vidas.

Por no mencionar los problemas que sus padres casi llegan a tener con los servicios sociales. Y es que no faltó alguno que otro chismoso que malinterpretó todo como un caso de maltrato infantil. Afortunadamente, fuera por la ceguera mental que parecían sufrir los habitantes de Royal Woods, y que se hacía más notoria en los adultos que también tenían olvidada la historia sangrienta de su pueblo y tampoco mostrarían mucho interés en las desapariciones de niños que sucederían en el ciclo siguiente, todo quedó olvidado.

Pero igual Lynn aun tendría que pagar los platos rotos, agregado el repentino cambio de actitud que tendrían sus padres para con ella, con montones de reprimendas, regaños y reproches, como si la culpa de todo únicamente hubiese sido solo suya...

* * *

–_Me preocupas mucho, Lynn_ –siguió hablándole la luna–. M_e preocupas mucho._

–¡Cállate papá! –gruñó entre dientes.

Lynn tampoco olvidó lo que pasó ese otro día, al final de aquel primer mes tan difícil...

* * *

Ahí fue cuando el nuevo ciclo de violencia había dado inicio, está vez con una multitud de gente furiosa reclamando por su cabeza afuera de su casa.

–_¡Fuera Lynn Jr., fuera! ¡Fuera Lynn Jr., fuera...!_ –era lo que coreaba la muchedumbre una y otra vez.

–Esto ya se salió de control –dijo muy preocupada Rita por su familia en lo que cerraba la cortina de la sala–, no podemos salir de la casa sin que nos molesten. Tienes que hacer algo LJ.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? –replicó ella–. Ya llevé a Linc al tour de orientación de mi escuela para que todos vean que aun nos llevamos bien. Hasta me ofrecía a recibir una paliza que el mismo se buscó, pero la gente no me deja en paz.

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón. Sus otras hermanas se quedaron calladas al no saber cómo hallarle solución a tan abrumador problema.

–Te debes disculpar –ordenó Lynn Sénior–. Sal, hazlo ahora. Diles que fue un error y que lo lamentas y tal vez te perdonen.

A pesar de lo denigrante que fue cargar con toda la responsabilidad (como si el resto de la familia no hubiese participado también) Lynn le tomó la palabra a su padre desesperada por remediarlo todo.

–Tal vez tengas razón. Los enfrentaré y espero que me disculpen.

Lynn salió de la casa a confrontar a la multitud.

–Hola –saludó a todos–, como ya saben, yo soy Lynn Loud Jr.

Hubo quienes no se hicieron esperar para abuchearla.

–Quiero leer unas palabras –prosiguió a leer lo que tenía escrito en una hoja de papel–: _señores y señoras, estoy aquí hoy para disculparm..._

–¿Por qué mencionas a los señores primero? –la interrumpió uno de los manifestantes varones–. Eso es sexista.

–Solamente es un saludo genérico –explicó–. Volveré a comenzar: _señoras y señores..._

–Uh, escuchen a la _feminista empoderada_ –la interrumpió otro.

–Si, lo siento... –volvió a excusarse–. _Humanos en la audiencia..._

–Oye, yo me identifico con las pelotas.

–_Humanos y pelotas..._

–Yo soy un perico que repite palabras, pero no las comprende.

Lynn respiró hondo queriendo ser paciente.

–_Humanos, pelotas, pericos, y todo lo demás..._

–¿_Todo lo demás_? Es _todos los demás_.

–De hecho no es así.

Pronto reanudaron los abucheos.

–Bien, basta –pidió la chica–. Por favor cálmense, si.

–¡No nos digas que hacer!

–¡Eso me incomoda! Lo que me incomoda en el 2017 debe ser ilegal.

–¡¿Saben que?! –Lynn arrugó la carta de disculpas y la arrojó al suelo al haber rebasado los limites de su paciencia–. Vayan a...

Sus padres y hermanos, que miraban por la ventana, ahogaron una exclamación. Rita le tapó los oídos a Lily, Lincoln y Luan a las gemelas, Lynn Sénior a Lisa, Lori a Leni y Luna a Lucy que a su vez se descubrió el fleco para mirar a Lynn sorprendida por lo que acababa de gritar.

–¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –preguntó Lana.

–¡No odio a mi hermano!, ¿entienden? –se dirigió Lynn a la gente encendida de ira–. ¡Solo fue una mala broma que se me ocurrió, hay una gran diferencia!; ¡pero nadie en este pueblo se pregunta si vale la pena volverse loco por algo así, o si hay mayores problemas en el mundo que lo que hagamos en esta casa! ¡Les aseguro que si los hay! ¡Y para que quede claro, yo amo a mi hermano como al resto de mi familia! ¡¿Qué más quieren de mi?! ¡¿Quieren arruinar mi vida?! ¡Pues felicidades, lo lograron! ¡Todos me odian! ¡No puedo salir de mi casa sin que me molesten, perdí mi único empleo como niñera, el chico que me gusta ya no me hace caso...!

–¡Siempre ha sido así! –aclaró Francisco asomándose por entre la multitud.

–¡No puedo ver mi celular sin que extraños me digan _mala perdedora_, _supersticiosa_, _vergüenza del deporte_, que mejor me mate, o que van a matar a mi familia! –continuó vociferando Lynn–. ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Yo soy la idiota liberal por conveniencia, no ustedes! ¡Tengo una hermana que es bisexual y la apoyo rotundamente! ¡Hay quienes dicen que soy un chico atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica y les sigo el juego aunque no es así! ¡¿Cuántos pueden decir lo mismo?! ¡¿Dónde esta mi puta medalla?! ¡Soy tan liberal que haría lo que fuera, malditos hijos de puta! ¡En lugar de matarme, los debería matar a ustedes!

Lynn entró cerrando la puerta de un portazo esquivando la fruta podrida que le lanzaba la gente y subió corriendo a su cuarto a llorar.

–Lynn... –se asomó Lincoln a su puerta, queriendo ver si podía hacer algo para consolarla.

–Déjame... –pidió ella entre sollozos–. Solo déjame.

Pasó el tiempo y el escándalo fue cesando de a poco. La familia Loud continuó normalmente con sus vidas, pero Lynn tuvo que mantener un perfil bajo al seguir siendo la persona más odiada en Royal Woods...

* * *

–_¿En que me equivoqué? _–la provocó de repente la voz de su madre–, _¡¿En que demonios me equivoque?!_

Lynn se afanó en su labor tratando de ignorarla, pero ni con eso dejaría de recordar como todo fue yendo de mal en peor...

* * *

–Vamos niños, la película ya va empezar –los llamó Rita una noche en que todos irían al cine en familia, a lo que los niños Loud bajaron corriendo las escaleras en caravana muy emocionados.

–Yo sostengo las palomitas –dijo como siempre Lincoln.

Por ultimo bajó a sumárseles Lynn Jr., pensando que quizá una noche de película sería ideal para ayudar a aliviar su pobre alma torturada.

–Espera ahí un momento –la detuvo en el acto Lynn padre echándole una mirada sombría–. Quisiera que nos acompañaras, pero nos has ocasionado muchos problemas y tenemos que proteger a la familia.

–¿Qué?

Leni quiso hablar en su defensa, pero su mamá la calló antes con un ademán.

–Cariño, de verdad lo siento –se excusó la mujer siendo condescendiente–. Pero entiende que no nos podemos arriesgar ahora que las cosas se han calmado. Si nos ven contigo podrían insultarnos otra vez y tal vez no nos dejen entrar al cine. Hasta podría haber alguien que intente atacarnos.

Ni ella ni sus hermanos podían negar eso.

A lo largo de esos meses, Lynn pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo aburriéndose sola en casa a causa de que ahora era a ella a quien se le había prohibido asistir a las actividades de sus hermanos, y con toda razón. No porque no querían que fuera, si incluso hicieron de todo para que pudiese salir con ellos como recurrir al baúl de los disfraces de Lincoln o cosas así, pero el problema era que su sola presencia en cualquier evento publico era arriesgado tanto para su propia seguridad como para la de cualquier acompañante suyo.

Cierto domingo que Luan y Lincoln tenían que ir a animar un cumpleaños, Lynn al no tener nada mejor que hacer, puesto que ya no estaba en ningún equipo, se ofreció a ir a ayudarlos así fuese solo para cargar sus cosas; mas tristemente y con mucho pesar tuvieron que negarse a su oferta. Después, se tomaron su tiempo para explicarle que el que las mamás chismosas del pueblo los vieran llegar con ella a cualquier fiesta infantil terminaría siendo muy perjudicial para la reputación del Negocio Gracioso. Pero sí se ofrecieron a traerle una rebanada de pastel a modo de consolación.

Así había sido con los conciertos de Luna, los desfiles de Lola y todas las actividades, incluido a Lincoln que al parecer había despertado cierto interés en los espectáculos de magia; y ella ni pudo estar en su primera presentación, que solo tuvo lugar en el show de talentos de la escuela e igual pensaba que la magia era aburrida, pero esperaba poder apoyarlo y expresarle lo contenta que estaba de que hubiese hallado un talento propio.

Era como si la propia Lynn transmitiera algo peor que la mala suerte de la que supuestamente habían acusado a Lincoln, y sus hermanos además de respaldarla y estar a su lado no podían hacer nada más.

Lo peor era que seguía sin explicarse porque solo ella tenía que cargar con el odio injustificado de la gente, si la culpa fue de toda la familia entera.

Consecuentemente esto la encaminaría a volverse una persona más retraída y distante, y eso que la peor parte de todo recién estaba por venir.

–Está bien, lo entiendo –dijo volviendo a subir a su habitación cabizbaja.

Ahí, de nueva cuenta se echó sobre su cama boca abajo sin ánimos de hacer nada en lo que quedaba de la noche.

–¿No vienes? –se le apareció Lucy sin avisar en la puerta.

–No luce –contestó hundiendo el rostro en su almohada–. Ya oíste a mamá y papá.

–_Suspiro_... _Mejor así_ –dijo su compañera de cuarto, en un inesperado tono más tétrico y rasposo de lo usual, como entre coagulados ceceos de serpiente–, _No queremos que nos eches a perder la película con tu inmunda presencia._

–¡Oye!

Lynn se reincorporó para reclamarle a Lucy por atreverse a hablarle así; pero para su sorpresa la pequeña gótica ya había desaparecido del umbral con la misma rapidez con la que soplaba el viento esa misma noche.

≪¡¿Cómo rayos fue que...?!≫.

Miró el reloj de su mesa de noche. La hora que marcaba eran casi dos más después de que todos se marcharon. Luego se asomó por su ventana y vio que_ Vanzilla_ no estaba aparcada afuera ante la puerta del garaje.

≪Entonces fue solo un sueño... Me habré quedado dormida≫.

Se giró para salir al pasillo y de ahí bajar a la cocina en busca de un poco de jugo, cuando antes vio pasar a algo flotando por delante de la puerta abierta de su recamara. Era un globo de color rojo inflado con helio que aparecía atado a un fino cordel.

≪¡¿Qué rayos?!≫.

Lynn se talló los ojos, miró de nuevo a su ventana abierta, e imaginó entonces que ese habría de ser un globo que debió habérsele escapado de las manos a algún niño que acababa de salir de Lactoland y terminó entrando por ahí.

Primero cerró la ventana ya que estaba helando y luego salió al corredor. Cuando estuvo parada en el umbral, a su derecha hubo un estallido que la hizo mirar hacia la recamara de su hermano.

Otra ráfaga sopló ahí adentro, desafiando toda lógica, y con un crujido esa misma puerta se abrió delante de ella.

No supo si fue porque quiso ir a verificar que Lincoln no se hubiese dejado la ventana de su cuarto abierta, o por esa fea costumbre que tenía de esculcar las cosas de los demás a sus espaldas... O porque algo más, algo diferente, una voz que solo pudo percibir con el oído de su mente, la estuviese llamando a que buscara algo que solo podría encontrar allí y era menester verlo cuanto antes...

El caso es que Lynn entró.

Una vez adentro, consideró lo apropiado que sería salirse antes de que todos regresaran y encima la acusaran de haber estado husmeando en las cosas de Lincoln.

En vez de hacerlo empezó por repasar sus juguetes, luego las piezas de un modelo a escala que el estaba armando y picarse la nariz con una de ellas. Después abrió el cajón del escritorio y se puso a hurgar lo que había ahí.

Como si su mano tuviese mente propia, inmediatamente sacó un papel amarillo cuidadosamente doblado el cual simplemente extendió.

–_Porque Lynn Loud Jr. es la Peor Hermana del Mundo _–Leyó en voz alta el encabezado, escrito aparentemente con lápiz labial en letras rojas_._

≪¡¿Qué?!≫.

Consiente de que con un titulo así lo que vendría a continuación no seria nada bonito, siguió leyendo y releyendo el contenido de la carta con mayor incredulidad que la vez anterior.

≪Rayos Linc... ¿Dónde aprendiste tantas...?≫.

–... _y por eso es la peor hermana del mundo _–acabó ahogando un gemido_._

Lo peor vino al final, con las diez firmas de sus hermanas y hermano anexadas a aquella oda a la blasfemia.

≪El me odia... –sucumbió a las lagrimas–. Todos me odian≫.

Lynn volvió a doblar el papel y lo guardó donde lo había encontrado, salió de nuevo al pasillo y regresó a su habitación completamente desecha.

Coincidentemente, en ese instante se oyó a _Vanzilla_ aparcando afuera de la casa, seguida por los frenéticos gritos de las otras chicas que fueron bajando de la camioneta y subieron corriendo los escalones cargando a Lincoln en hombros igual como sus equipos cargaban a Lynn cuando aseguraba la victoria de un campeonato.

–¿Y ahora qué? –se quejó ella refunfuñante.

–¡Lynn! –entró Lucy a la habitación rebosante de alegría, corriendo de un lado a otro con las manos entrelazadas–. ¡No vas a creer esto! ¡Lincoln vio a Paige en el cine y, adivina, van a tener una cita el próximo viernes! ¡¿No es roman...?! ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estás destruyendo mis poemas?

La castaña terminó de arrancar otra hoja, tiró el cuaderno al piso y lo arruinó raspándolo con sus pies. Luego caminó hacia donde estaba Lucy y lanzó su puño directo contra la cara de ella haciendo que chocara de espaldas contra la pared y cayera patéticamente en medio del pasillo.

Antes de que siquiera pudiese volver a levantarse, Lynn llegó a patearla en el estomago y sentársele encima, la agarró de los cabellos y empezó a azotarle la cabeza contra el suelo repetidas veces.

Lynn y Lucy ya habían peleado antes, casi siempre se las veía pelear a puño limpio, pero lo cierto era que Lynn procuraba en cada pelea contenerse con su pequeña hermana como sabía contenerse con Lincoln por ser una chica demasiado fuerte. Mas no esta vez.

–¡¿Qué estás haciendo maniática?! –salió a intervenir Lori a tiempo de la habitación de Lincoln acompañada del resto de sus hermanos.

–¡Lynn, basta! –fue a detenerla Luna mientras Luan iba a auxiliar a Lucy, que tenía la nariz sangrando y se le había formado un espantoso chichón en la cabeza.

–¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! –también fue Lincoln a ver que ocurría.

–¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! –le llamó la atención Luan–. ¡Le rompiste la nariz!

Sin mas Lucy rompió en llanto como la chiquilla delicada que era en verdad; porque los golpes si le habían dolido efectivamente, pero no tanto como que su hermana y la que había sido su compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga la había agredido a tal grado con toda la mala intención del mundo.

Luna apartó a Lynn de Lucy, a la vez que Luan y Lincoln la ayudaban a sentarse y las gemelas traían el botiquín y procedían a curarla.

En medio de todo este espectáculo, Lincoln, a quien ya solo quedaba una semana de vida, miró a Lynn con cara de decepción y negó con la cabeza.

–Tranquila –consoló este a Lucy usando la _C_ de _cuidados_–. Ya pasó.

–Mi cuaderno... –gimoteó su hermanita señalando a donde quedaron las hojas desechas–. Mis poemas...

–No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a escribir uno nuevo con todas las rimas que necesites. Ven, ¿quieres unos bocadillos de macarrón con queso? Guardé unas sobras de la cena de anoche. Te los regalo.

–_Sollozo_... ¿Puedo quedarme en tu habita...?

–Por supuesto –accedió sin ningún problema a darle posada–. Todo el tiempo que quieras. Vamos, te prepararé un té de manzanilla.

Lincoln tomó a Lucy de la mano y la guió hacia las escaleras. Lori en cambió se agachó para estar a la altura de Lynn, la agarró de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla y gritarle.

–¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?! Sabes lo delicada que es Lucy. ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo?!

–¡DÉJENME EN PAZ! –estalló la ex deportista–, ¡SOLO DÉJENME EN PAZ!

–¡LYNN LOUD JR.!

Su padre acabó de subir los escalones muy, pero que muy enojado. Con un rápido vistazo, tanto ella como sus hermanas advirtieron que lo que estaba era desabrochándose el cinturón.

–Ya tuve suficiente de ti jovencita.

–Papá... –lo miró implorante la castaña–. ¿Qué vas a hacer con...?

–Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

–Papá... –trató de abogar Leni por ella una vez más.

–¡Todas vayan a sus habitaciones! –ordenó el.

–Pero... –trató de insistir Lori, queriendo prevenir que recurriera al castigo físico a pesar de todo.

–¡Ahora mismo!

Las chicas no tuvieron de otra más que obedecer a Lynn padre, quien obligó a Lynn Jr. a entrar a su cuarto a base de empujones y aseguró la puerta.

–Esto me va a doler a mi más de lo que te va a doler a ti.

Poco después, se oyeron sus gritos y chillidos por toda la casa acompañados de fuertes azotes.

–¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! ¡NO PAPÁ, POR FAVOR, NO! ¡AUCH! ¡AUCH!...

–¡ESTÁS CASTIGADA POR DOS, NO, CUATRO, NO, SEIS MESES!

Desde sus respectivas habitaciones sus hermanas, y Lincoln y Lucy desde la cocina, tan solo pudieron compadecerse de ella por haber tenido que recibir un castigo tan brutal.

Rita por su parte, entró a su recamara y sorbió su taza de café con toda tranquilidad, indiferente al sufrimiento de su hija.

En la madrugada, cuando nadie la veía, Lynn se encerró en el baño a aplicarse ungüento en los moretones entre lagrimas de rabia y rencor contra todos y todo en el mundo...

* * *

Al menos así era como lo estaba acabando de recordar durante su jornada en la huerta, dado que ya no tenía muy en claro cómo fue que había acabado de resolverse aquel _asunto de la mala suerte_, o si había sido algo tan grave como para que luego todo no volviese a la normalidad.

Si tenía certeza de que una vez obligó a su hermano menor a asistir a su partido a base de amenazas, si de haberlo acusado de transmitir mala suerte por una razón u otra, y si de que en algún momento el se puso un traje de ardilla; pero a la hora de la verdad el remordimiento que la aculpaba bloqueaba los recuerdos en los que se detallaba que pasó exactamente después.

Por mucho que se esmeraba en rememorarlo, tampoco se le hacía muy coherente pensar que Lincon había sido alguien tan popular como para que se generará todo ese odio masivo contra ella. ¿O sí?

A decir verdad resultaba irrelevante decir que era coherente o no. Desde su perspectiva nunca nada en su vida había sido constante. Un día era Lincoln el que afirmaba ser siempre el que perdía en el juego de tocarse la nariz para evitar hacer alguna cosa desagradable, y al otro la que decía perderlo todo el tiempo era Leni; un momento recordaba el búnker de Lisa como una fortaleza impenetrable, y al siguiente como un lugar al que fácilmente se podía acceder con solo digitar la fecha de su cumpleaños. Unas veces recordaba el día de las bromas con Luan en su modo desquiciado de un modo, otras de uno muy diferente. A veces recordaba las caras de sus padres con claridad y otras olvidaba como eran. En ocasiones aseguraba que podían entender los balbuceos de Lily y en otras no. Mucho menos tenía idea de cómo convencieron al grupo de SMOOCH para que tocasen en le patio de su casa, de dónde salió la araña robótica gigante que luego los atacó o si todo eso solo lo había soñado.

Total, que en sus recuerdos todo siempre solía cambiar de acuerdo a la conveniencia de la situación; y si iba a tener un motivo para estar allí encerrada, prefería tener múltiples opciones.

Otras veces tenía ideas todavía más extrañas, como que todas las personas y criaturas salían de la imaginación de alguien más y que ni siquiera ella era una cosa real en el universo.

El punto era que en algún momento acabó enloqueciendo por algo que la convirtió en la mala de esta historia que giraba en torno a una tragedia familiar, y era lo suficientemente lista para ser consiente de ello.

–_Papá se puso como una fiera esa vez _–dijo otra de las voces–. _¿Recuerdas? Parece que cosechaste lo que sembraste, i ji ji ji ji ji ji... ¿Entiendes? Ahora también soy rica. ¡Bien, tabla de planchar!_

–Cállate Luan –murmuró Lynn apresurando su trabajo–. ¡Cállense todos!

Un momento después todas las voces parloteaban al mismo tiempo, riéndose de ella, llamándola perdedora y preguntándole si le gustaban los tratamientos de electroshock que le habían aplicado y si le gustaba estar ahí.

–_¡No sé como pude hazerle cazo a una homozapienz zin zerebro como tu! _–ceceó una_._

–_¡Tú si eres mala! _–la acusó otra muy irritable.

–_Peor que mala_ –suspiró una de tono rasposo–. _¡Tu alma es negra, NEGRA! ¿Has leído algún buen libro desde que te encerraron? ¡Yo escribí un montón y soy muy rica! "Mala suerte", supongo._

–_¡Como que tú eras la única en esta casa con la cabeza llena de aire! ¡Soy rica y tú estás aquí y me rio de ti estúpida!_

–_¡Sucia! _–aulló una igual, pero más tosca, a la que le había dicho que era mala.

–_¡Lynn mala! _–oyó el balbuceo de un bebé acompañado además de una sonora trompetilla.

–¡No, no lo soy! –replicó estrujando las vainas en sus puños...

* * *

Para cuando ya se aproximaba aquel fatídico día después de la tormenta, Lynn albergaba solo puro resentimiento contra sus hermanas por lo bien que a estas les estaba yendo en todo, mientras que ella sentía que se estaba quedando estancada y estaba muy lejos de redimirse ante el publico.

Supuestamente este era el motivo por el que las había echo distanciarse con su agresividad, aunque más le gustaba pensar que ellas fueron las que primero se volvieron distantes. O tal vez, en algún momento empezaron a tenerle miedo, solo tal vez.

Y el que tenía contra sus padres por haberse vuelto sumamente estrictos con ella era todavía más grande. Tampoco era para menos, ya que tanta rabia la encaminaba a meterse constantemente en graves problemas.

Según el señor y la señora Loud, se había vuelto una adolescente problemática, peleonera y respondona de la noche a la mañana. Y encima tenían la osadía de decir que ella se salió solita de los equipos, cuando bien sabían que la echaron.

Los odiaba especialmente por cierta vez que se pusieron del lado de Polly, quien había tenido el cinismo de llamar a preguntar porque había dejado de asistir a las practicas, como todos los otros.

Tan mal se portaba, que no dejaban de encontrar nuevos métodos para castigarla y repetirle siempre que antes ella no era así y remataban preguntándole que diablos le había pasado, como si no lo supieran.

Con esto lo único que conseguían era que los molestos zumbidos del enjambre de avispas volvieran a infestar su cabeza, haciendo que solo se alterara más; y el proceso volvía a repetirse infinitamente, hasta una mañana en que la familia salió muy temprano para asistir a un partido de tejo del abuelo Albert y como era de esperarse Lynn se tuvo que quedar sola en casa una vez más. Ya no recordaba si había sido porque la habían castigado o si fue porque aun temían por su seguridad; pero sí recordó exactamente que hizo después.

En cuanto se quedó sola se dirigió a la cocina a preparar una apetitosa ensalada con rodajas de zanahoria y calabacines, hojas de lechuga, crema chantillí para adornar y una cerecita encima. Luego la subió hasta el cuarto de Luna y Luan y la usó para atraer a Gary, el conejito de esta ultima, que ni corto ni perezoso se abalanzó vorazmente sobre el plato... y sin tener idea de que también lo había aderezado con veneno para ratas e insecticida que había sacado del cobertizo.

Mientras se ponía uno de los velos de Lucy y unos guantes para lavar platos, Gary comió la mitad de la ensalada, cuando se detuvo.

–Anda, termina con eso comediante de pacotilla –le insistió Lynn.

Cuando empezaron los dolores, Lynn sacó un trozo de soga y ató al conejito de pies, manos y orejas a la punta de una escoba. Después lo llevó al pequeño bosque de atrás de su casa, donde había un árbol del que colgaba un avispero.

Ahí, toqueteó el panal despacio con la punta de la escoba en la que el indefenso animalito estaba apresado, sujetándola ella de la base, y los feroces insectos tardaron un poco en terminar de asesinar a Gary a aguijonazos; pero a Lynn le pareció un tiempo bien empleado. No supo porque lo hizo, ni porque lo haría nuevamente, pero si que ansiaba ver la cara de su hermana cuando se pusiera a buscarlo por todos lados.

Al final bajó del avispero al conejito, el cual estaba tieso y tenía el cuerpo lleno de picaduras.

–¿Te gustó la comida _Doc_?

Una vez estuvo muerto, desató el cadáver, lo arrojó en unos arbustos y volvió a su casa a echarse en su cama para botar su pelota contra la pared hasta cabecear y caer dormida, pareciendo que ya no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Durante los próximos diez minutos, revolcándose en sueños oyó algo que creyó era una jugarreta de su imaginación, pero que sonaba tan real: la marcha de un circo ambulante aproximándose por su calle.

No importaba que tan fuerte se tapara la cabeza con su almohada, el sonido de cornetas, trombones, cuernos franceses, barítonos y tubas se intensificaron; así como también se hacía más penetrante el aroma a cacahuetes. ¡Cacahuetes tostados y buñuelos! ¡Palomitas de maíz y banderillas! ¡Dulce de algodón y...! ¿A submarinos con mucho picante? Y también, leve pero poderosamente, a estiércol de animales salvajes.

Aquello no era un sueño, era completamente real. Sí, había un circo que acababa de llegar a la ciudad y estaba pasando frente a su casa. Afuera se oían trompetas y tambores, risas de niños correteando alegremente, ruidos de elefantes y caballos amaestrados, cornetas y cañones de confeti, y el escándalo de una muchedumbre agolpándose en la acera para ver el desfile.

En otra época, si su familia hubiese estado en casa, Lynn se habría levantado de su cama primero que nadie de un solo salto e ido a asomarse por la ventana para ver el espectáculo ella misma. Luego habría salido corriendo al pasillo a gritar como loca para despertarlos a todos y de ahí irrumpido en el cuarto de Lincoln abriendo la puerta de una sola patada para luego brincar, caer de culo encima de su vientre y apurarlo a levantarse en afán de que no se perdiera un solo minuto de diversión... Eso hubiese sido lo convencional, en otra época distinta.

En el momento en que el incesante ruido se fue alejando, Lynn se reincorporó y bajó a la cocina a servirse un vaso de ponche y de una vez a escupirle al cartón. Después salió por la puerta de en frente y miró el rastro de serpentinas y confeti regados a lo largo de su calle... y también otro globo rojo atado en su buzón con un grabado de letras blancas que decía:

_Lynn Loud_

_La #1_

Como si supiera que en verdad iba a encontrar algo, caminó hacia el buzón, bajó la tapa metálica, miró adentro y sacó un pequeño paquete con una nota que iba dirigida a ella:

_Para Lynn Loud Jr._

_Espero que esto te sea de utilidad para_

_arreglar tus problemas familiares._

_Tu amigo: Pennywise el payaso bailarín._

Lynn rompió el envoltorio del paquete, abrió la cajita y sacó de esta una navaja retráctil con el mango de marfil.

Por un buen rato se quedo mirando, como hipnotizada, ese extraño regalo que le llegó de una manera tan peculiar y luego lo guardó celosamente bajo su short antes de que todos regresaran...

* * *

–¡Soy una buena persona, soy una buena persona, soy una buena persona, soy buena persona...!

Trabajó enloquecida, llenando su cesta de hierbas, tierra y piedras en vez de solo vainas maduras como le habían dicho que debía hacer.

–¡Soy buena...! ¡Soy buena persona! ¡Soy buena persona...!

–_Ni siquiera pudiste atrapar a un tonto como yo_ –canturreó otra voz burlona fantasmal–. _En esa pelea te aplastamos. Te aplastamos miserablemente y me rio de ti perdedora. Ahora soy todo un hombre que la tiene como Mohamed Ali y estamos todos juntos otra vez haciéndolo y tu no podrás, aunque te lo permitiera, porque estás toda reseca. ¡Me rio de ti Lynn, me rio de ti...!_

–¡Buena persona –repitió habiendo dejado caer su cesta y arrancado la siguiente planta de raíz, para luego arrojarla contra el techo transparente del invernadero–, buena persona...!

–¡Eso es Loud! –la vitoreó otra paciente llamada Anne Boonchuy que siempre había tenido la manía de lamer sapos a la mínima oportunidad, creyendo que con eso conseguía viajar a una tierra de fantasía habitada por anfibios parlantes–. ¡Yo estoy contigo! ¡Lucha contra el sistema!

Otra llamada Penny Fitzgerald, que sufría de delirios mentales por ver demasiada televisión y en uno de esos acabó por matar a golpes a su novio Zac Watterson, también dejó de trabajar y se echó a reír a voz en cuello como toda una desquiciada gruñendo entre dientes la palabra:

–¡Gumball!

Otra, de nombre Kimby, se acuclilló tras su parcela asignada y repitió la costumbre que tenía de tocarse el cabello sin parar; obligando a que a la hora de acostarse la amarraran con correas elásticas a su cama cuando vieran que se lo empezaba a arrancar de violentos tirones provocándose graves laceraciones en el cuero cabelludo.

Pronto, casi todas las pacientes imitaron las acciones de Lynn. Otras se pusieron a brincar por entre las hileras en plan festivo echando los ejotes cosechados al aire como si se tratasen de puñados de confeti mientras soltaban trompetillas y cantaban:

–_Los frijoles son musicales, cuando los comes te hacen..._

–¡¿Pero que carajo pasa aquí?! –reclamó StanKco–. ¡Todas, vuelvan a su trabajo ahora mismo!

En medio del disturbio, Sid aprovechó el momento para guardar un frijolito que le gustó en dónde siempre los escondía cada vez que encontraba uno: en su trasero.

–¡SOY, BUENA, PERSONA! –le aulló Lynn a la luna fantasma, siendo la voz con la que le hablaba la que menos deseaba oír...

* * *

Algo que jamás olvidó era que siempre había disfrutado de jugar con Lincoln, principalmente porque en este había hallado al compañero de entrenamiento ideal al ser de todos sus hermanos el que más se le acercaba en fuerza y condición física.

Desde pequeños esos dos habían sido un par de hermanos muy unidos, para la incredulidad de muchos que creían que se odiaban mutuamente. Siempre se les encontraba jugando juntos, con Lynn defendiendo a Lincoln de los bravucones cuando hacía falta y Lincoln yendo detrás de Lynn a donde quiera que fuese a practicar algún deporte con ella le gustase o no, y a menudo acabando herido a costa de la diversión de su hermana, a quien le gustaba que así fuera siempre. Como debía ser.

Hasta habían quienes los molestaban insinuando que más que un par de hermanos unidos parecían una pareja de enamorados.

≪_Lincoln y Lynn, sentados bajo el sol, dándose un B,E,S,O..._≫.

Odiaba eso, no lo podía negar, pero no tanto como que insinuasen que estuviese liada con cierto perdedor que había llegado a arruinarlo todo. Ese a quien había odiado en secreto desde que se apareció por primera vez una noche de brujas en su ridículo disfraz de Jack un Ojo.

Si es que había pretendido tolerar al chico McBride, había sido únicamente por consideración a Lincoln. Mas luego de su trágica muerte, Lynn dejó de disimular el desprecio que le tenía y en cada ocasión aprovechaba para decirle de cosas tales como que su hermano habría estado mejor sin haberlo conocido y que siempre lo consideró una pésima influencia por hacer que perdiera su tiempo en videojuegos, historietas y montón de actividades que ella consideraba nada productivas.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí, pedazo de marica?! –le había gritado una vez que le vio llegar a la casa Loud durante una fiesta de acción de gracias, vistiendo una elegante camisa de manga corta con corbata.

–Y-y-yo lo inv-vit-té –había alegado Lori–. ¡¿A-alg-gún p-problema?!

Igual, antes de terminar el día los lentes de Clyde quedaron hechos añicos y la corbata había sido arrancada de un tirón y arrojada a la copa del árbol del patio. Claro que Lynn no salió impune.

Con ayuda de Luna y Lola, la propia Lori le dio una buena zurra en la que la dejó vuelta un pretzel humano y después sus padres la obligaron a pagar la compostura de los lentes con sus ahorros y pedir una sincera disculpa a la familia McBride.

A aquel asunto había seguido un incidente tras otro, con Lynn buscando agredir a Clyde sin justificación alguna, sus hermanas poniéndose en su contra para defenderlo y ella acabando castigada o en detención.

En realidad había terminado odiando a todo el mundo; pero el habitante de Royal Woods que merecía el primer lugar en la lista de odios de Lynn Jr. desde mucho antes que se le malcruzaran los cables siempre había sido y sería Clyde McBride...

* * *

Y a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerse de su lado.

Entonces la siguiente voz de la noche se hizo escuchar.

–_Hola Lynn..._

–¿Lincoln?

La mujer de pelo blanco dejó de aventar terrones y miró directo a la luna fantasmal con expresión de angustia.

–_¿Querías decirme algo?_

–Si... –de cada ojo brotaron hilillos de lagrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas muy lentamente–. Yo... Quería decirte que...

Por cómo lo estaba recordando, a Lynn en serio le había remordido la conciencia por haber inventado la estupidez de decir que su hermano daba mala suerte.

Algo que nunca pudo pasar por alto desde su punto de vista, fue que el sí había permanecido un poco enojado con ella por dicho asunto. De hecho, hasta donde supo Lincoln mantuvo un bajo perfil, dejándoles las alocadas aventuras del día a día al resto de los Loud, porque una parte de el siguió moderadamente enojada con todos ellos durante el resto de sus días.

–Sabes... Me siento muy mal por... Lo que pasó.

–_Así que_ –dijo la luna fantasma–, _¿te estás disculpando?_

Lynn asintió con la cabeza. A su vez sus compañeras dejaron de echar relajo y se quedaron mirándola completamente quietas.

–Si, lo siento.

–_Está bien, no te perdono._

–Linc... –suplicó ella por una ultima oportunidad de redimirse–. Dije que lo sentía.

–_Si, y no voy a perdonarte_ –sentenció la voz.

–Lincoln, por favor. Sé que me equivoqué... Pero esperaba que...

–_No. No voy a darte ese gusto, no voy a hacer eso. Ahora tendrás que vivir con la putada que hiciste, por el resto de tu vida. Y debes saber que nunca, jamás estaremos bien._

–Linc... –gimoteó afligida–. Tal vez nos sentiríamos mejor si...

–_¡Estoy muerto! No voy a sentirme mejor, y no voy a ser tu apoyo para que te sientas mejor._

–Tienes que creerme, yo no quise...

–_¡Me amenazaste con un bate y me sacaron de la casa! ¡Por tu culpa tuve que dormir en el patio! ¡Vendieron mis cosas, y todo por un estúpido juego! ¡¿Sabes lo que todo eso fue para mi?! ¡Me convertiste en un paria! ¡Y yo nunca te perdonaré por eso! ¡Así que ojalá te pudras en este horrible lugar, por el resto de tu vida!_

–¡Sabes que no todo eso es cierto! –le gritó enfurecida a la luna tras volcar su cesta de un puntapié. StanKco corría hacia ella vociferando, pero Lynn no lo escuchaba.

–_¡¿Sabes cual es tu maldito problema?! –acabó de decir la voz de Lincoln en la luna–. ¡Siempre pensaste que eras una ganadora! ¡Pues te conozco mejor que nadie y puedo decirte que no lo eres! ¡De hecho, probablemente dormirías mucho mejor en las noches si tan solo admitieras que eres una maldita cobarde egoísta, que toma lo que quiere y le importa un soberano bledo a quien lastima! ¡Esa eres tú, Lynn Loud Jr!_

–¡Cállate! ¡Cállate apestoso! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí cuando te moriste!

Lo que gritaba no era más que pura verdad y había muchas personas que podían dar buena fe de ello...

* * *

Una de ellas era Darcy Hellmandollar a quien, casi al final de la temporada invernal en Michigan tras su regreso, Lynn se dio a la tarea de esperar todos los días afuera de la primaria escondida en unos matorrales.

Darcy siempre salía abrazada de Rafo y en compañía de Lisa, que también se la pasaba a su lado a toda hora durante las clases pendiente de su bienestar. La esperaba puntualmente en la entrada y veía que su papá la recogiese al final del día, la guiaba al baño cada vez que lo necesitase, jugaba con ella, la arropaba y se aseguraba de que durmiese bien a la hora de la siesta y en sus ratos libres trabajaba en hacerla recobrar de a poco su estabilidad mental.

Por aquel entonces Darcy seguía susceptible a sufrir un ataque de pánico y su padre lo había entendido muy bien una noche que ella se alteró no más por tratar de apagarle su lampara al creer erróneamente que ya se había quedado dormida.

Su lampara de noche, un Olaf que miraba al techo sonriente con la boca bien abierta de par en par, era su protección contra las cosas que asechaban en la oscuridad a las que ni los cerrojos de las puertas podían detener.

Por aquel entonces era que también Lynn estaba rematadamente loca de rabia y especialmente obsesionada en ajustar cuentas con aquella chiquilla en particular.

Un día que Lisa le pidió a su amiguita que la esperara en la puerta en lo que regresaba por una carpeta que se había olvidado, Lynn aprovechó para emboscar a la pequeña y lavarle la cara con agua nieve hasta hacérsela sangrar mientras la pobre gritaba histérica de dolor y de miedo.

–¡Toma esto pequeña putilla! ¡Es lo que te mereces por hacer que asesinaran a mi hermano!

Por suerte Lisa salió a tiempo acudiendo a sus gritos y de inmediato pidió ayuda al entrenador Pacowski, quien luego de ponerle un alto a Lynn se ocuparía de informar a sus padres y hacer que la sancionaran debidamente en su escuela...

* * *

Esta había sido otra actitud especial que había dado a conocer en el tercer y ultimo acto que no había estado establecido en el funeral de Lincoln, cuando ante todos los dolientes se acercó a confrontar a la más mayor de todas sus hermanas.

–Sabía que pasaría algo así –sollozó Lynn con la cara enrojecida como un tomate y su vena de la ira marcándose en su cuello–. Tú eras la que estaba a cargo y mira lo que pasó. ¡Espero que te pudras en el infierno! ¡¿Dónde estabas cuando él cayó en la alcantarilla?! ¡Maldita, desgraciada, asesina de niños!

Esa vez sus padres no intervinieron ni dijeron nada, aunque Lori tampoco hizo el menor movimiento para defenderse del derechazo con él que la derribó Lynn.

–¡Maldita! –chilló rematándola a patadas en el vientre, hasta que CJ la apartó haciéndole _manita de puerco_ mientras Bobby ayudaba a reincorporarse a su novia–. ¡Tus perros no podrán protegerte para siempre, ya verás, a ti te convertiré en un pretzel humano...!

* * *

–¡Loud... Loud...!

–_Lynn... Lynn Loud Jr..._

LJ dejó de gritarle a la luna entonces, cuando vio que esta cambió y se convirtió en la cara de un payaso.

–_Aquí arriba amiga mía, aquí arriba._

Su cara era un queso blanco, podrido y lleno de hoyos. Sus ojos eran agujeros negros; y su sonrisa roja y sanguinolenta, de tan ingenua y obscena, resultaba insoportable.

Al instante Lynn soltó un grito, no de rabia sino de terror.

La voz del payaso habló desde la luna fantasmal y lo que dijo fue:

–_Una vez me ayudaste, ¿recuerdas? Perseguiste a tus hermanas a las alcantarillas y por poco las atrapas, Lynn, por poco. ¿No te gustaría volver a intentarlo?_

–Si... –Lynn volvió a dejar de gritar y empezó a asentir.

–_Tienes que volver a terminar tu trabajo. ¡Tienes que volver y matarlas a todas! Por mí, Lynn. Mátalas a todas, Lynn, mátalas a todas..._

–Si...

StanKco, que llevaba más de dos minutos chillándole mientras las otras internas observaban con expresión antes comprensiva que interesada (como si comprendiesen que todo fuese parte del misterio que las había llevado allí), se cansó de gritar y detuvo el súbito ataque de Lynn con un buen cogotazo en la nuca que la hizo caer al suelo inconsciente cual costal de papas.

–_Mátalas a todas _–la siguió la voz del payaso, cantando una y otra vez en aquel terrible torbellino de oscuridad–_, mátalas a todas, mátalas a todas, mátalas a todas, mátalas a todas, mátalas a todas, mátalas a todas, mátalas a todas..._

* * *

Mientras era llevada a su celda en camilla, recordó en sueños cómo había conseguido escaparse la primera vez cuando en lugar de un manicomio estuvo encerrada en la _jaula de tiempo fuera_.

Ya era de noche y en aquella ocasión apenas había podido mantener la noción del tiempo guiándose por las respectivas horas en que sus hermanas regresaban a la cochera para llevarle comida o vaciar el balde en el que hacia del baño; mientras ellas hacían sabía uno que cosa.

≪_No conformes con haberte dado la espalda_ –le susurraba, la que creía era la voz de lo que la había incitado a hacer cosas indebidas como matar al conejito de Luan, amenazar a Lori, agredir a Lucy y a Darcy o rebanarle un pezon a Clyde de un navajazo. Algo que no necesariamente pertenecía a su propia psique–, _ahora te encierran como a un animal..._≫.

–_Entonces _–le habló al oido otra más reconocible–_, ¿ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Lynnarina?_

Al levantar su mirada, Lynn lo vio a través de los barrotes sonriéndole con una mueca maquiavélica que no denotaba un solo rastro del temor que normalmente le tenía. Antes ella estaba segura de que si él no se hubiese anunciado antes, de seguro habría muerto de un ataque al corazón al topárselo ahí de repente.

–¿Chandler?... –balbuceó tragando una poca de saliva–. ¿Dónde estabas?

Calló un segundo y al ver por detrás del hombro de su novio la puerta derribada y los restos destartalados de Todd 2.0, necesitó saber:

–¿Cómo hiciste para neutralizar a ese robot, si...?

–Oye –la interrumpió echándole una mirada intimidante en la que sus ojos eyectados de sangre casi saltaban por completo de sus órbitas–, ¿quieres que te saque de aquí, o no?

–Si... –asintió Lynn amedrentada–. Sí, por favor.

El malvado pelirrojo sonrió y pasó sus manos por entre los barrotes para empezar a quitarle las trampas para dedos una por una. Al tacto Lynn sintió que estas estaban heladas y se sentían muy rígidas; y también notó el tono azulado de su piel y la enorme marca amoratada que se hacia visible en su cuello.

–Te lo preguntaré una vez más –dijo una vez terminó, pasando de ahí a entregarle su navaja–. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora?

Lynn la recibió de vuelta, la desenchufó y asintió muy obediente.

Entonces, con un oxidado chirrido los candados que aseguraban las cadenas que envolvían a la jaula se abrieron por si solos y Lynn pudo ponerse de pie una vez estuvo fuera.

–Más vale que no falles esta vez –advirtió Chandler, a lo que Lynn salió corriendo de la cochera e ingresó a la cocina y luego a la sala, antes evadiendo ser vista por su madre que en ese momento salió de su habitación para ir al baño.

En cuanto oyó cerrarse a la puerta de arriba, subió a toda prisa a la planta alta y entró primero al cuarto de las menores a buscar a Lily en su cuna.

–¡Rayos! –gruñó convulsionándose al destapar la cobija y solo hallar a su osito de peluche recostado contra la almohada.

Después bajó de nuevo a la sala sin hacer ruido y se detuvo en el primer peldaño para mirar a su padre dormitando en el sofá.

–_Bueno niños, eso es todo por hoy_ –de pronto dijo el dinosaurio Blarney en la tele, que no recordaba haber visto encendida cuando pasó antes–. _¿Hay alguien que quiera contar que disfrutó más de su día? ¿Qué tal tú, Claire?_

–_Si_ –contestó una de los pequeños participantes en el show infantil–_, me gustó el payaso._

–_¿En serio?_ –volvió a decir Blarney–. _¿Y a todos les gustó el payaso?_

–_¡Sí! _–exclamaron emocionados los niños en el programa.

–_¿Y a ti que te gustó más, Sebastian? _–preguntó a otro niño.

–_Ver como flotaban las burbujas._

–_¿En serio?, a mi también. Me encanta ver como flotan las cosas._

–_Todos flotamos._

_¡Clic!_

–_Exacto... Y tú también lo harás, Lynn_ –se dirigió el dinosaurio a ella desde la pantalla–. _Vuélvelo un día grandioso. Mata a tu padre._

–_¡Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo _–empezaron a corear repetidamente los niños muertos de la tele. Cuando se dio cuenta, Lynn Jr. ya estaba de pie junto al sillón con la navaja retraída apoyada contra la garganta del señor Loud–, _mátalo, mátalo, mátalo, mátalo...!_

_¡Clic!_

–_Oh no_ –aplaudió Blarney–, _vamos a darle un fuerte aplauso._

Lynn padre despertó ahogando un gemido y con una mano hizo presión en la herida para tratar de detener la hemorragia. Con la otra intentó empujar a su hija que le estaba inclinando la cabeza de lado para que se terminara de desangrar bien.

–_Bien hecho Lynn _–la felicitó Lincoln apareciendo detrás de los niños participantes en el programa, mientras la sangre le salpicaba todo el rostro.

Más tarde, Rita bajaría y encontraría muerto a su marido tendido en el sillón y entonces sus gritos despertarían a todo el vecindario, siendo la señora Yates quien entraría primero a ver que ocurría apenas llegando a percatarse del rastro de huellas rojas que se dejaría Lynn atrás junto con la puerta principal abierta.

Afuera lo que estaría esperando a la muchacha sería un globo de color rojo que descendería de lo alto y ella seguiría mientras este se alejaba impulsado por una gélida brisa veraniega hasta la entrada del cementerio por el que habían ingresado sus hermanas y Clyde.

Pero hasta entonces, Lynn retiró limpiamente la hoja afilada del cuello de su padre muerto y miró a Blarney aplaudiéndole desde la pantalla, a Lincoln y a los otros niños... y un feo payaso sonriente que en una mano calzaba un dedo de espuma y en la otra sostenía un banderín con la leyenda: _Vamos Ardillas de Royal Woods_.

–_¡A todos, mátalos! ¡A todos, mátalos!_ –corearon todos ellos como en un himno de barra brava–. ¡_MÁ-TA-LOS! ¡MÁ-TA-LOS! ¡MÁ-TA-LOS! ¡MÁ-TA-LOS! ¡MÁTALOS! ¡Mátalos, mátalos, mátalos, mátalos, mátalos, mátalos, mátalos...!_

* * *

Lynn estaba despierta en su cama. La luna había bajado, por lo que experimentaba una profunda gratitud.

Yacía mirando la lámpara de su velador, un Pájaro Loco que volvía la cabeza y tenía escondidas ambas manos tras su espalda, cuando esta se le apagó de pronto.

Lynn dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, nada más. Esa noche a la puerta de su pabellón estaba Stella, a la que apodaban _la coneja del moño anaranjado_ porque siempre llevaba uno atado en el cabello.

A primera vista parecía alguien inofensivo por su baja estatura y lo delgada que era, pero ciertamente había que andarse con cuidado porque de todos los "consejeros" ella era la peor. Incluso StanKco, el que le había pegado esa tarde tan fuerte que apenas podía mover la cabeza, le tenía pavor.

Alrededor las chicas dormían en sus celdas cada una y desde todas partes se oían ronquidos, gruñidos y alguna que otra pedorreta. Detrás de la puerta del pasillo sonaba el televisor de Stella, quien seguramente estaba viendo sus telenovelas mientras comía su merienda preferida: palitos de zanahoria que untaba con dip frío de zanahoria y curry, un cupcake de zanahoria de postre, un buen vaso de jugo de zanahorias recién exprimidas y una zanahoria cruda. Esa ultima, según una de las pacientes que la había espiado a costa de que al descubrirla le rompiera los dos pulgares, no era para ingerir por vía oral.

Lynn, al enterarse, se estremeció pensando: ≪Y luego dicen que todas las locas estamos encerradas aquí≫.

Esa vez la voz no llegó desde la luna.

Esa vez surgió bajo su cama.

–_Lynn..._

–¡¿Quién esta ahí?! –exclamó temerosa en voz alta.

A la entrada del pasillo, Stella bajó el volumen del televisor, por lo que Lynn la imaginó con la cabeza inclinada, una mano en el control remoto y la otra tocando el cilindro de monedas que abultaba el bolsillo de su falda.

–_No hace falta que hables_ –susurró la voz–, _basta con que pienses. Yo te oigo y ellos no pueden escucharme._

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Lynn otra vez.

Por un largo rato nadie respondió, por lo que aliviada pensó que el intruso se había ido. Ante la puerta, el volumen de la tele volvió a sonar con más potencia.

Después su colchón se sacudió debajo de ella, se oyó un rasguido y los elásticos chirriaron un poco.

Un momento después, una gigantesca sombra oscura salió irguiéndose de debajo de la cama y Hawk miró sonriente a Lynn, quien le devolvió la sonrisa intranquila, porque seguía siendo un niño y tenía una cicatriz suturada en el cuello.

–Queremos lo mismo que tu –dijo poniéndose a desabrocharle la camisa de fuerza–. Esta, es tu ultima oportunidad para ganar. Pero para eso tendrás que salir de aquí y volver a Royal Woods.

–Ganar... –repitió Lynn con un aire soñador–. Si, ganar... Pero espera. No puedo salir de aquí. Hay rejas en las ventanas y esta noche _la coneja_ está de guardia. Ella es la peor. Tal vez mañana...

–No te preocupes por _la coneja_ –dijo Hawk yendo a abrir la puerta de la celda de un leve empujón y alargándole la mano. Lynn comprendió que no estaba hablando solo con uno de los amigos muertos de Chandler–. Yo me encargo.

Tras vacilar un momento, Lynn se liberó de la camisa de fuerza, se levantó y fue a estrechársela y ambos salieron al pasillo.

Casi habían llegado a la salida siguiendo el sonido del televisor a todo volumen, cuando despertó Sid, la que se había comido los sesos de su hermana menor, quien se asomó bostezando al enrejado de su puerta.

Cuando vio al acompañante de Lynn, sus ojos se dilataron. Era su hermana que seguía teniendo seis años y le faltaba la parte superior de la cabeza.

Los ojos enrojecidos de la niña rodaron hacia ella y esta le sonrió.

Entonces Sid se arrinconó contra una de las paredes acolchadas y empezó a chillar.

–¡No, Adelaide, no! ¡No, Adelaide! ¡No, Adelaide!

–¡¿Qué esta pasando ahí?!

Stella, la del moño, acudió presurosa con una linterna en mano y la otra cerrada en torno al atado de monedas.

–¿Otra vez causando problemas, Loud? Por lo visto tu no escarmientas.

Primero vio a Lynn, con su pelo encanecido y su ridícula pijama bajo la luz que llegaba desde el otro lado del pasillo. Luego miró al que estaba detrás de ella y se quedó en una pieza.

Atrás de Lynn había algo vestido de payaso, que medía dos metros y medio más o menos. Su traje era abultado con pompones naranja en la pechera y tenía grandes zapatones en los pies.

Con un gracioso ademan, el payaso le mandó un saludo moviendo una de sus manos enguantadas.

El atado de monedas cayó de los dedos exánimes de Stella y rodó hasta una esquina. La cabeza no era ni de hombre ni de payaso, sino de un fiero perro rottweiller de ojos rojos, el único animal al que temía en este mundo.

Lynn pasó de largo despidiéndose con un gesto insolente y salió del pabellón, yendo primero a hacerle una rápida visita a StanKco.

Las manos del payaso cayeron sobre los hombros de Stella, que tomó aliento para gritar otra vez al tiempo que el hocico sedoso del can se arrugaba descubriendo unos inmensos colmillos blancos.

Las manos, debajo de los guantes, eran garras.

–¡Empieza el circo!

* * *

Hasta que cayó la oscuridad, Lynn pasó escondida junto a la carretera. A veces dormía y a veces observaba los coches de policía que pasaban como perros de caza.

Rato después, salió de su escondite a estirar el pulgar para hacer autostop, y esperó hasta que vio los faros delanteros y la silueta de un automóvil emerger de las sombras.

Lynn echó un vistazo tratando de discernir el bulto tras el volante; pero fue la camioneta lo que reconoció primero, conforme sus abolladuras se recomponían por si solas, la pintura recobraba brillo y la telaraña de roturas en el parabrisas iba desapareciendo gradualmente.

–Hola, vieja amiga –se oyó hablándole al vehículo que se detuvo ante ella con el motor en marcha.

Era la van que su padre llegó a tener una vez. No la vieja familiar y confiable que conocía y hoy en día pertenecería su hermano si aun estuviera vivo; era una Ford Transint Modern en buen estado, con esquema azul en la pintura y puertas automáticas.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, _Verónica_.

Los pocos días que había sido de su propiedad, Lynn Sénior se había obsesionado tanto con esa camioneta al grado de que Lynn Jr. y sus hermanos llegaron a creer que cuando muriera esperaría a que lo enterraran adentro de ella. Claro que eso nunca pasó, y el estado se hizo cargo de su entierro después de que Lynn fuera llevada al manicomio delirando y aullando que veía monstruos.

≪Si papá es el que esta ahí, no creo poder soportarlo≫, pensó.

La puerta del pasajero se abrió automáticamente, se encendió la luz interior y el conductor se volvió a mirarla.

–Sube –le dijo Hank, que también tenía el cuello suturado.

Lynn subió a la van y la puerta se cerró sola detrás de ella.

Hank alargó una de sus manos putrefactas para abrir la guantera ante Lynn, quien a la luz del interior vio una navaja retráctil sucia de las aguas grises de las cloacas.

De ahí, en lo que su compañero accionaba la palanca de cambios, la sacó, pulsó el botón cromado y contempló la hoja salir bruscamente, resplandeciente ante la luz de la luna.

Y con un reconfortante ronroneo, _Verónica _se puso en movimiento y avanzó por la calzada en dirección hacia la próxima salida hacia el pueblo de Royal Woods.


	17. Parte III: Adultos (3)

**Capítulo 17: Lily Obtiene una Premisa**

**(Presentando a los Casagrande)**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Junio de 2019.**

Por la calle donde vivía Sam Sharp, se oyó a un fiero y potente relámpago que hizo crujir los cielos y que ahí mismo la aludida muchacha se estremeciera en el sofá de su sala de tal modo que volcó la bandeja de palomitas.

–¡Rayos! –se aquejó dando un sobresalto, avergonzada también de ella misma por asustarse así, siendo ya una adolescente capaz de cuidarse sola como todas las demás. Aunque el sentirse asustada no era de extrañarse estando en su posición, con eso de los múltiples asesinatos y desapariciones de niños inocentes que estaban ocurriendo en las calles a cada rato.

Pensar en ello la hizo replantearse muchas veces si había hecho bien en preferir quedarse ella en casa en vez de acompañar a sus padres y a su hermano a ir a visitar a unos amigos de la familia que vivían muy lejos.

A todo esto ya se estaba preguntando porque no la habían llamado recientemente o contestado las llamadas suyas; y supuso en primer lugar que era porque aun estarían festejando en la serie de fiestas de parrillada a las que había rehusado ir, que a esa hora tendrían lugar a cuatro o cinco estados de distancia.

Sam había declinado asistir a la invitación diciendo que aquellos eventos no eran de su agrado por ser una vegetariana a favor de los derechos de los animales; creencias a las que su familia sabía brindar absoluto respeto; pero a la hora de la verdad ya no estaba tan segura de haber salido con esa excusa para no ir, si bien podría haberse dado por satisfecha con servirse un par de mazorcas y una poca de ensalada de papa. Total, que se había quedado en casa ella sola.

Bueno, ya ni tan sola desde hacia unas pocas horas en que las simpáticas mascotas de los Loud estaban haciéndole compañía. El perro dormitaba a sus pies, pero parando oreja atento a cualquier sonido que llegara a filtrarse del exterior; el hámster iba y venía de hacer sus rondas en la casa moviéndose adentro de su esfera y sabía que por ahí también andaban el gato, el canario, el murciélago, la rana, la rata y la serpiente.

Ademas de que afuera su guardaespaldas mecánico montaba guardia eficientemente, algo por lo que terminó estando sumamente agradecida.

* * *

En realidad motivos de sobra tenía para sentirse asustada esa noche específicamente. Sobre todo después del disgusto que acabó llevándose hacía unos momentos, al recibir la más indeseada de todas las visitas.

Recién, tras salir sigilosamente de la recamara e ir a poner a calentar la bolsa de maíz tostado en el microondas, ella y el pequeño grupo de animalitos se habían reunido para ver en conjunto una película de terror original de Netflix con el volumen bajo.

El filme trataba sobre como una desdichada mujer luchaba por su supervivencia luego de quedarse esposada a una cama en una cabaña en el bosque bien alejada de casi todo rastro de civilización; y todo por complacer sexualmente a su marido quien desafortunadamente acababa muriéndose de un súbito ataque cardiaco, sin que nadie más supiese en donde estaba ella y menos pudiera ayudarla a desatarse. Una historia que a decir verdad resultó ser más inquietante de lo esperado dadas las circunstancias; en especial por las partes en que la mujer era asechada por un perro hambriento y un individuo misterioso que se aparecía solo en las noches. Pero inquietante era especialmente para Sam, quien además tenía razones propias para sentirse identificada con la protagonista por ciertos conflictos personales con los que día a día luchaba por superar.

Llegado a un punto en el que sencillamente no pudo continuar, agarró el mando de la ps4, pausó la película y en su lugar puso a reproducir el siguiente episodio de The Good Place decidiéndose a mirar comedia en vez de horror para apaciguarse y no pensar en el pasado.

_¡Ding, dong!_

Pero hablando del pasado, justo en eso este vino a tocar el timbre de la puerta, a lo que Charles gruñó y Cliff se irguió a la defensiva.

–Tranquilos –les dijo la joven, tomando un cenicero de la mesita de su sala antes de ir a atender al llamado, no más por si las dudas.

_¡Ding, dong!_, tocaron otra vezal timbre y Sam, tras asomarse antes por la ventana discretamente, abrió la puerta para confrontar cara a cara al que estaba afuera, pero sin haber quitado la cadena de seguridad.

–Hola, Al –saludó molesta al inesperado visitante y Cliff y Charles llegaron tras ella preparándose para cualquier cosa–. ¿Qué quieres?

–Hola _Sammie_ –contestó el hombre que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, que era la ultima persona en el mundo a quien quería ver–. ¿Es esa la forma de saludar a tu padre?

–¿Qué quieres? –volvió a preguntar la rockera de pelo pintarrajeado frunciéndole el ceño a aquel mismo sujeto, que no era el buen señor Sharp, el padre de su hermano de quien había tomado el apellido luego de que este las acogiera en su casa a ella y a su madre. No, a quien tenía enfrente era al ex conserje de la preparatoria: el señor Kersh.

–Pero bueno –alegó este encogiéndose de hombros. Ahí estaba plantado en la entrada alzándose con sus casi dos metros de alto, sus dos brazos musculosos llenos de tatuajes (uno de una mujer desnuda a la que le habían pintado ropa con marcador rojo permanente), su poblado bigote y su larga cabellera (la cual Sam sabía que se había dejado para ocultar la esvástica que tenía tatuada en la nuca)–, ¿que uno no puede venir a ver como está su hija?

≪Seguro viene a pedir dinero≫, dedujo de inmediato Sam teniendo en cuenta que él ya no trabajaba de conserje desde que acabaron las clases, habiendo sido ella de las primeras personas en firmar la petición para que lo corrieran de su trabajo. Según había llegado a enterarse, el señor Kersh pasó frente a la primaria de Royal Woods el ultimo día de escuela a la hora justa en que el personal se retiraba a sus vacaciones y en esas mató indeliberadamente de un pisotón a la rata mascota de Norm solo porque esta había tenido el infortunio de cruzarse en su camino, dejando al otro conserje muy devastado y a alumnos y profesores enfurecidos por igual.

Aunque Sam nunca llegó a presenciar la escena, no dudaba en absoluto que todo fuera cierto y le tenía sin cuidado que el culpable se tratase de su propio padre biológico. Ella sabía que era un hombre malo capaz de hacer eso y mucho más. Sam siempre había tenido buen ojo para distinguir a los hombres malos. Muchos chicos que la invitaban a salir, en su mayoría con turbias intenciones escondidas por detrás, la acusaban de ser una feminista radical ante sus negativas; pero ella sabía cual era la diferencia entre ser una feminista radical y una mujer que sabía dar a respetarse, siempre dejando en claro que su orientación sexual no tenía nada que ver en ello. Si sabía distinguir a los hombres malos y lo sabía bien porque los primeros años de su vida había sido criada por uno, el que acababa de venir a verla a su casa.

–Mira lo que te compré –le sonrió el señor Kersh rociándole una poca de perfume de marca a la cara.

≪Querrá decir que se lo robó a alguien≫, pensó Sam echándose ligeramente para atrás arrugando su nariz.

–Es el favorito de tu madre –comentó el hombre dejando de echar rociadas y entregándole la botellita–. ¿Nunca te han dicho que te estás poniendo igual de hermosa que ella?

–Gracias, pero no gracias –rechazó Sam el regalo.

Por muy firme que se mostrase, lo que era la chica en realidad se sentía completamente aterrorizada por dentro. Desde que era pequeña, entre todo el inmenso repertorio de monstruos existentes en la mente de un niño a los que podía temer, era esa misma persona de carne y hueso con la que desgraciadamente estaba emparentada al que más temía. Casi nadie en el pueblo sabía de este secreto, como el porque de sus motivos para temerle a su propio padre, ni tenía porque saberlo. Se suponía que todo había quedado en el pasado, pero en efecto ese pasado del que nada quería saber regresó para atormentarla.

–¿Puedo pasar? –se quiso adelantar su padre a entrar en la casa–. Noté que estás sola.

–Mejor no –le cortó el paso Sam, entendiendo desde antes que se refería a que no había visto el auto de los Sharp en la cochera–. Solo, vete por favor. Este no es un buen momento.

–Vamos, _nena_ –insistió el señor Kersh–. Solo quería traerte un detallito para que supieras lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, ahora que diste el primer paso para dejar atrás esas extrañas costumbres tuyas.

–¿Qué dices? –lo miró su hija seriamente, recordando que además de temor cada aspecto de ese hombre le generaba un intenso repudio.

–Me refiero a que ya supe que dejaste de verte con esa marimacho escandalosa. Tú sabes, la que viene de esa familia cuya madre tiene una fabrica de locos entre las piernas. La verdad, siempre pensé que era una mala influencia para ti.

Y dicho esto, el temible progenitor de la rubia rockera estiró una de sus grandes manos con intención de acariciarle los mechones, haciendo que esta en respuesta se inclinara para atrás y apretara en su mano el cenicero dispuesta a usarlo para defenderse de ser necesario.

–No me gusta como te cortaste el cabello –añadió al final–. Pareces un muchacho.

–Oyeme, no –se hizo escuchar la joven poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, presa de indignación y con su paciencia al limite–. ¿Con que derecho vienes a decirme que es y que no es bueno para mí? En primera: soy gay, me gustan las chicas y solo las chicas y nada va a cambiar eso, que es algo que uno no elige aunque no te guste. Segundo: a Luna la dejé ir porque sigue dolida y no es de extrañarse; ¡mataron a su hermanito a pocas calles de su propia casa! ¡Tengo entendido que lo despedazaron casi todo y solo dejaron uno de sus brazos!, ¡¿y tú todavía vienes a hablar mal de ella y su familia en mi cara?! Eso, es bajo. Tercero y para que te quede claro: te odio. No me importa que te hayan dejado salir de la cárcel, ni lo mucho que sigas diciendo que eres mi papá, te conozco bien y sé que eres un monstruo; no como el señor Sharp que ha sido un mejor padre para mi y un mejor esposo para mi mamá de lo que tú has sido en toda nuestras vidas. No nos golpea, ni nos insulta como hacías tú. Nos respeta a ambas y respeta mis preferencias. Las dos estamos contentas con el y con mi nuevo hermano; lejos de un patán y mal hombre como tú. Así que vete y ya déjanos en paz, por favor, antes de que llame a la policía, y ni se te ocurra volver a buscarnos.

–Entiendo... –dijo cabizbajo el señor Kersh, en un aparente tono de resignación.

Sam lo despidió con un gesto conforme de que hubiese entendido y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero antes él se le adelantó a meterle el pie y a agarrarla de la muñeca firmemente.

–Entiendo, que ese idiota que me quitó a tu madre, de algún modo te convenció de ponerte en contra mía –terminó de decir apretando su agarre. En su mirada Sam vio caer una perversidad mayor que no le conocía desde antes–. ¡¿No es así?

–Me duele –forcejeó Sam.

A su espalda Charles se puso a ladrar amenazante a todo volumen, provocando que Lily se despertara llorando.

–¡BUUUAAAAHH!

–Mira lo que hiciste, imbécil –le reclamó aun más molesta a su horrible padre.

–¿Tienes a un bebé ahí? –inquirió este sin soltarla–. ¡¿No que no te gustaban los chicos?!

–¡Deja de decir estupideces y suéltame ya!

–No puede ser. Me ausento un par de años y mi niña se pone a hacer actividades de grandes, y apuesto a que fue con esa asquerosa sanguijuela rompe hogares que vive aquí. Claro, como el muy infeliz tiene dinero y tu tenías que ser mujer... ¡Pero se acabó! Vendrás a vivir conmigo como en los viejos tiempos.

Sam se esmeró en soltarse, pero los dedos callosos del señor Kersh apretaron con más rudeza. Una que tampoco le conocía.

–_¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! ¡GUAU!_

Charles salió disparado a morder al intruso en una pierna, pero en respuesta este lo mandó a volar de una violenta patada en las costillas.

–_¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU! ¡AU!_

–¡Salvaje! –gritó enfadada Sam.

–Vamos, quítate los pantalones –ordenó Kersh, pareciendo que mantenía la lucidez en su habla pero en definitiva habiéndose ido todo el resto de si mismo.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Necesito comprobar que tanto te ha tocado el idiota ese ahí abajo.

–¡AYUDA, AYUDA! –se puso a gritar Sam entonces, en el momento en que el señor Kersh terminaba de irrumpir adentro rompiendo la cadena de un jalón y conseguía apresarla de la otra muñeca.

–Dime que aun eres mi niña –le susurró soplándole en la oreja de un modo atrevido.

–No –exclamó la muchacha en total alerta, entendiendo que estaba en grave peligro.

–¿Qué dijiste? –bramó el hombre haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

–Dije... –en defensa propia, Sam le soltó un rodillazo en la entrepierna y consiguió zafar la mano del cenicero, el cual también usó para aporrear contra la cabeza de su atacante–. ¡QUE NO!

–¡Mi cara!

Ahí, Walt y Colmillito aprovecharon para ir a revolotear hostilmente alrededor de la cabeza del señor Kersh y obligarlo a hacer que soltara a Sam para tratar de ahuyentarlos a manotazos.

–¡Shu!, ¡shu!, ¡largo de aquí alimañas!

Sam cayó sentada en el piso de su sala, mientras que Bite corría a morderle un pie a su padre, Geo el otro y Cliff saltaba a arañarle la cara haciendo que retrocediera hacia el porche en donde por ultimo llegó el Señor Brazos de Titanio Reforzados equipándose con su sofisticado armamento para encargarse de ahuyentarlo a punta de disparos.

–¡Pagarán por esto! –echó a correr el señor Kersh siendo correteado por el robot–. ¡Ni crean que esto se va a quedar así!

–Gracias Chicos –les hizo Sam una caricia a las mascotas de los Loud al levantarse.

Después de esto aseguró bien todas las puertas y ventanas, se encargó de atender a Lily y arreglárselas para hacer que se volviera a dormir y llamó a informar lo ocurrido al 911, quienes le dijeron –solo dijeron– que más tarde enviarían a una patrulla a vigilar la zona por donde vivía. Luego, se tomó un momento para ir al baño a mirarse en el espejo y quitarse la chaqueta de encima. A Sam siempre se la veía usando chaquetas de cuero, así fuera en un día caluroso y prácticamente no se las quitaba ni para dormir. Mas no lo hacía por sentido de la moda, sino porque eran ideales para ocultar las marcas de quemaduras de cigarrillos que tenía distribuidos en sus brazos desde los hombros hasta las muñecas y que solo Luna había visto una vez.

Tras reflexionar en breve, supo que no tenía porque echarse a llorar ahí mismo, si nada de lo que le había pasado era su culpa. Aquel capitulo de su vida con su abusivo padre estaba cerrado desde hacía mucho tiempo y no tenía porque volver a atormentarla. Su vida había cambiado para bien y ahora necesitaba ser fuerte por Luna, de quien se preocupaba más que nada al no saber que estaría haciendo a esas horas o porque le había encargado que cuidara a su hermanita bebé si no era para otra cosa que violar el toque de queda.

Aunque Sam era la que había terminado con su noviazgo, igual seguía amando incondicionalmente a su ex y estaba dispuesta a cumplir con su palabra de apoyarla en todo lo que necesitase así su actuar resultara muy extraño y evidentemente le estuviese ocultando varias cosas.

* * *

Quizá ese era el verdadero motivo que tuvo para quedarse, aunque recién lo estaba comprendiendo horas después del desagradable encuentro con su padre mientras iba a revisar que el estruendo de hacía un rato no hubiese despertado a Lily otra vez. Lo bueno era que la pequeña seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna movible. Lo malo era que no sabía que la noche era muy joven y su terrorífica aventura estaba lejos de finalizar aun.

≪Vamos, por favor cálmate –se dijo en lo que regresaba a la sala a recoger las palomitas regadas en la alfombra–. Recuerda que tú eres la que está a cargo≫.

Mientras tanto, el señor Kersh volvió a aparecerse discretamente calle arriba a bordo de un taxi al que le había forcejeado la puerta y encendido cruzando hábilmente sus cables como aprendió estando en prisión. Ahí esperó pacientemente a verificar que siempre no hubiese una patrulla rondando por la zona; previniendo lo precavida que se había vuelto _su niña_, a la que se la habían quitado.

Chequeado el primer punto, en cuanto el Señor Brazos de Titanio Reforzados le dio la espalda quitó el freno de mano y pisó el acelerador a fondo.

Adentro Sam se sobresaltó al oír el derrape seguido por un violento choque, por lo que se asomó a mirar entre las cortinas y vio al vehículo estrellado contra un hidrante roto que escupía grandes chorros de agua y a los restos del desafortunado robot por debajo en su mayoría más las otras piezas regadas en distintos lados de la calle. También vio la puerta abierta del conductor pendiendo de una sola bisagra, pero a nadie estando atrás del volante.

≪¿Pero qué ra...?≫.

En el acto la energía se cortó, se oyeron unos pasos muy pesados y Lily se volvió a despertar.

–¡BUUUAAAAHH!

Mientras las mascotas se reunían en la sala, Sam acudió de inmediato a verla, la tomó en sus brazos y se puso arrullarla.

–Ya, ya, no pasa nada, solo es un apagón... Cielos, le dije a Luna que no podía con esto.

_¡CRASH!_

Al oír el restallido de un cristal, volvió a asomarse con cautela por la puerta de su habitación, abrazando a la bebita contra su pecho, y vio la mano enguantada en cuero del señor Kersh atravesando el agujero de una ventana rota.

≪¡Ese hijo de puta fue quien cortó la electricidad!≫, supo al advertir con un rápido vistazo que también sostenía unas pinzas de electricista.

–¡Te dije que volvería! –avisó el señor Kersh terminando de romper la ventana para poder ingresar completamente–. Es hora de que tomes tu medicina, mocosa de mierda.

Otro relámpago iluminó el cielo y Sam ahí pudo ver brevemente la furia ciega llevada por la locura en la cara de su padre, y algo más detrás de esta misma.

Charles se lanzó a morderlo actuando como un buen perro guardián, pero para espanto de Sam aquel mal hombre le disparó al pobre animalito en medio de los ojos con un revolver que tenía en su otra mano.

_¡BANG!_

≪¡Dios mío, tiene un arma!≫, se aterrorizó la muchacha como nunca entendiendo que esta la habría sacado de la guantera del taxi, al tiempo que se apuraba a encerrarse en su habitación y colocaba el seguro.

–¡BUUUAAAAHH!

–_¡Shhh...! _Por favor guarda silencio –le pidió en voz baja Sam a Lily que no dejaba de berrear escandalosamente, mientras la acostaba en su cama y trataba de pensar en algo–. Nos va a oír.

–¡Allá voy! –oyó amenazar al señor Kersh acabando de irrumpir en su casa.

Rápidamente, Sam empujó su escritorio y unos amplificadores para armar una barricada y luego buscó su teléfono para marcar de nuevo al 911; pero para su mala fortuna se dio cuenta de que este se lo había dejado en la mesa de la sala.

–Salgan, salgan... –las llamó el señor Kersh con voz enloquecida estando cada vez más cerca, seguida por otros tres disparos.

_¡BANG!, ¡BANG!, ¡BANG!_

–¿Dónde están?

–¡BUUUAAAAHH! –chilló aun más fuerte Lily al escucharse a unos pasos aproximarse a la recamara y luego los contundentes golpes de un atizador arremetiendo contra la puerta. A falta de opciones, Sam cargó con ella y corrió a encerrarse en su armario–. ¡BUUUAAAAHH!

–No llores, no llores –le cubrió la boca a la bebé, estando ella incluso más nerviosa–. Yo estoy aquí y no dejaré que nada malo te pase... Cielos, ¿cómo era esa canción que dijo Luna?

–_Hey puerquitos, hey puerquitos_ –llamó otra vez el señor Kersh con voz burlona, terminando de romper la puerta con el atizador–, _déjenme entrar._

–_Na nanana na nana._.. –tarareó Sam tratando de ver si podía calmar a Lily.

–_Nunca te dejaremos entrar lobo malo, malote, malotote... _–sonrió el intruso con malicia–. _Entonces soplaré, y soplaré..._ ¡Y LA CASA DERRIBARÉ!

Un tercer relámpago restalló tan fuerte que casi todo el interior de la casa se iluminó; el tiempo suficiente como para que Sam y Lily vieran un globo de color lavanda flotando frente a ellas con la inscripción _I Love Royal Woods _escrito en letras fosforescentes azul neón; y que advirtieran un par de ojos amarillos de algo ocultó en el fondo del armario.

–¡¿Qué ra...?!

La más pequeña arrugó la cara y se puso roja amenazando con romper en llanto otra vez, a lo que sintiéndose impotente Sam miró a sus alrededores tratando de pensar en una solución... Cuando dio con una tortuga de peluche que Luna había ganado para ella en uno de los juegos de disparo láser de Lactoland en su tercera cita, iluminada por otro relámpago más que tronó afuera... Entonces pudo recordar.

–_Ya bebita sin llorar _–canturreó suavemente–._ A jugar y a retozar. Muy contentos tu y yo. Ríe, ríe, ríe._

Lily dejó de sollozar, se sorbió los mocos y le esbozó una sonrisita. Sam le acarició la cabecita suavemente, le secó las lagrimas y los ojos amarillos se fundieron en la oscuridad como por encanto.

–¡PAPI QUIERE COMERSE A MAMI! –se anunció de repente el señor Kersh derribando la puerta por completo. Por entre las rendijas Sam lo vio hacer lo mismo después con la barricada y encaminarse hacia el armario.

–Tranquila –susurró abrazando a Lily–. Le prometí a Luna que te mantendría a salvo y eso haré.

El señor Kersh abrió la puerta del armario y sonrió triunfante, en el momento exacto en que el globo de color lavanda reventó... Pero en ese preciso instante, el gato Cliff saltó del fondo del armario a arañarle de nueva cuenta el rostro. Ahí Sam supo aliviada que los ojos amarillos en realidad pertenecían al animal que de seguro se había metido ahí a dormitar un rato. Su padre dejó caer el revolver y salió de la habitación retrocediendo a tropezones. Al mismo tiempo que Colmillito llegó revoloteando por detrás para ayudar a Cliff y El Diablo salió de debajo de la cama a enroscársele en una pierna. Entonces Sam salió del armario y aprovechó el momento para: primero regresarse a esconder a Lily en un canasto de ropa.

–Espera aquí –le dijo cobijándola bien con una manta y colocando a su lado al peluche–, ahora vuelvo.

Después agarró el revolver y salió en busca del señor Kersh, quien en ese momento había entrado a la cocina batallando porque los animales dejaran de molestarlo. Oportunamente Geo llegó a toda velocidad impulsándose en su rueda y lo hizo tropezar y caer.

–¡Diablos! –exclamó Sam horrorizada al salir de su cuarto y encontrarse con los cadáveres del canario Walt, la rata Bite y Brinquitos la rana fulminados a tiros por haber estado defendiéndola–. ¡Al, desgraciado!

De vuelta en la cocina, el susodicho logró ponerse en pie y agarrar por el lomo a Cliff que seguía lanzando zarpazos al aire, lo metió en el horno y lo encendió con él adentro. En el pasillo Sam, que venía sigilosamente con pistola en mano, oyó los maullidos de agonía del pobre gato siendo consumido por las llamas.

Colmillito tomó impulso y se preparó para embestirle, pero el señor Kersh agarró una sartén de la estufa que usó para golpearlo como a una pelota de tenis y hacer que se estrellara contra una pared por la que se deslizó muerto hasta el piso. El Diablo entonces estranguló su pierna y lo mordió repetidamente, a lo que el hombre agarró a la serpiente del pescuezo y la decapitó con un cuchillo de cortar carne. Por ultimo se valió de esta misma herramienta para intentar apuñalar a Geo, pero lo único que consiguió fue abrirle un agujero a la esfera por el que el hámster intentó escapar. Por desgracia el señor Kersh fue mucho más rápido en alcanzarlo y acabar con el aplastándole la cabeza de un pisotón.

–¡Ja ja! ¡Gané yo, gané y...! _¡GHAH! _–rió victorioso, poco antes de que Sam llegara por detrás a encajarle una bala en un glúteo y le arrebatara la sartén para estrellársela en la cabeza y luego rematarlo con otros nueve golpes; uno para asegurarse de que no se volviera a levantar y los otros ocho por cada animalito inocente que había matado.

–Eso estuvo cerca –exhaló un suspiro de alivio ante la idea de que pudo haber sido peor.

–_Si, demasiado cerca._

Con las gallinas temblando y la carne de rodilla, Sam se regresó a mirar a quien le había susurrado al oido, que era un aterrador payaso de traje abolsado con redondos pompones naranja y ojos centelleantes.

–_¿No quieres un globo preciosa? _–preguntó esbozando una tétrica sonrisa cuajada de afilados dientes–. _¿No lo quieres?, ¿no lo quieres?, ¿no lo quieres?, ¿no lo quieres?, ¿no lo quieres?, ¿no lo quieres?, ¿no lo quieres?, ¿no lo quieres?, ¿no lo quieres?..._

–¡No te tengo miedo! –balbuceó Sam apuntándole con la pistola, aun invadida por el terror y la incertidumbre, pero más por la determinación de defender a Lily de este nuevo peligro fuese cual fuese.

Habiendo reafirmado su valentía, disparó a quemarropa los tiros restantes al payaso; mas estos no le afectaron para nada.

–Pronto _Sammie _–fue lo ultimo que lo oyó decir, antes de quedar aturdida por la luz cegadora que emanaba de sus ojos...

* * *

**Manhattan, Nueva York, Diciembre de 2046.**

Lily despertó de un sobresalto y sin poder contener las lagrimas al pensar en la suerte de esa pobre joven con la que estuvo soñando, aparte de preguntarse que habría sido de la bebé que cuidaba. Mas luego de despabilarse enteramente y ver que estaba en su apartamento, se olvidó de aquella horrible pesadilla y se puso a pensar en sus problemas de la vida real.

Adolorida por la mala posición en la que yacía acostada en su cama, se reincorporó para sentarse de piernas cruzadas y estiró su mano para agarrar el móvil de encima de su velador. Por la hora que marcaba, se dio cuenta que había estado llorando desconsoladamente toda la tarde desde que se encerró ella sola en la habitación hasta caer rendida de agotamiento. Y no era para menos, con la tremenda noticia que le había llegado.

De nueva cuenta miró la pantalla de su teléfono al desbloquearlo y releyó otra vez el inesperado acontecimiento que persistía en hacer revuelo en todas las redes sociales:

_Esta mañana la recién ganadora del premio Nobel, la Dra. Lisa Marie Loud, fue encontrada muerta en la bañera de su habitación del Hotell Bondeheimen en Oslo con las venas cortadas. Se desconoce aun la causa de su presunto suicidio. La única pista que fue hallada en escena fue una mancha en la pared del baño escrita con su propia sangre que formaba la palabra "Eso"._

≪¿Por qué lo hiciste Lisa?≫, se preguntó Lily entre sollozos, recordando que la noche anterior hasta había platicado con ella por video llamada una ultima vez y la vio muy contenta y sin indicios de que fuera a suicidarse. De haber sido así lo habría sabido. Desde que era muy niña, Lily poseía una rara intuición que hacía que fuera prácticamente imposible engañarla. Bastaba solo con hablarle y con eso conseguía leer a las personas de inmediato. No es que adivinara el pensamiento, pero si se enteraba de la verdadera naturaleza oculta entre las palabras de cada quien, como si ella fuese una especie de detector de mentiras ambulante.

Y sin embargo, pese a que la muerte de Lisa si la había tomado por sorpresa, en lo más hondo y profundo de su ser, de algún modo ya se lo había visto venir; capaz siendo este uno de los muchos significados escondidos en las imagines de pesadilla que plasmaba en los lienzos. El concepto de ese algo inexplicable que tarde o temprano las consumiría a ella y a todas por dentro hasta que acabara destruyéndolas.

Ejerciendo fuerza de voluntad, se levantó sobándose las lagañas de las comisuras de sus párpados y salió a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua para re hidratarse. Ahí en el camino, vio a su novio que vivía con ella desde hacia más de ocho meses dormitando con expresión inquieta en el sofá.

Su novio, que para sorpresa de nadie era Carlitos Casagrande, el más joven de los primos del esposo de Lori, se habría cansado de estar queriendo consolarla mientras ella lloriqueaba a puertas cerradas en la habitación que compartían los dos. Antes de seguir, Lily lo arropó con una manta y le mandó un beso volado para no despertarle. Después recorrió el pasillo repasando con una rápida mirada las pinturas que había preparado para el día siguiente, en el que se suponía estas iban a ser expuestas en una exhibición exclusiva en el MoMa. Todo había sucedido tan rápido; tanto el despegue de su carrera como la muerte de su hermana mayor inmediata.

Las pinturas de Lily eran de lo más extravagante en el medio, principalmente por sus mórbidas ilustraciones que hasta al más experto hacían llegar a cuestionar todo concepto actual de arte. Se caracterizaban en general por el manejo de claro oscuros –en mayor medida anaranjados– para crear ambientes de pesadilla que llevaban a los espectadores a preguntarse que clase de cosas rondaban por la cabeza de esa mujer. Si bien había quienes consideraban sus trabajos muy pintorescos e inclusive inspiradores, lo cierto es que después de un rato a uno se le sobrecargaba demasiado la mente y terminaba con dudas de cómo hacía para crear semejantes escenarios cargados de una aterradora desolación. Según los datos bibliográficos expuestos al publico, la artista había pasado por circunstancias penosas, pero no presentaba, al menos desde una perspectiva medica, ninguna inestabilidad mental. Y es que las imágenes en realidad tenían mayor significado del que ella misma podría explicar. Solo sabía que habían estado en su cabeza desde que tenía memoria y el modo en que las pintaba era un reflejo aproximado de sus propios pensamientos oscuros y a veces por defecto los más perturbadores.

Ya al regreso, con una taza de café recién hecho en mano, se sentó tras su escritorio y encendió la laptop sabiendo que le esperaba una larga y tediosa noche por delante.

Habiendo llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar, lo siguiente era contactar a sus hermanas para ponerse de acuerdo con ellas respecto a los detalles de los servicios fúnebres y sobre quien se encargaría de ir a reclamar el cadáver, y si sobraba tiempo tratar de hallar una respuesta más concreta que les hiciera entender que diablos había pasado. Claro que todo eso sería después de que discutieran como decírselo a su madre, conociendo el riesgo de que un bombazo de ese calibre hasta podría terminar matándola de la impresión.

Siguiendo la fuerza de la costumbre, empezó por llamar a Leni quien a todo momento la cubría de regalos y siempre se daba tiempo de hablar con ella sin falta a pesar de la muy ocupada agenda que llevaba consigo. Marcó una, dos, tres veces..., y Leni no contestaba. Si se le hizo un poco inusual, pero a fin de cuentas supuso que estaría cerrando algún negocio importante. Quizá con unos inversionistas japoneses que estaban interesados en invertir en su compañía o algo así.

Decidió entonces marcarle a Lana a su taller, solo para que uno de sus empleados le dijera que esta había salido de la ciudad. El mismo resultado que obtuvo posteriormente cuando llamó al negocio de Lola en Massachusetts.

–_Servicio de Planeación de Bodas de Lola Loud_ –contestó el asistente de su hermana a la llamada–, _Adrian al habla._

–Adrian, habla Lily.

–_Lily, querida, cuánto tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?... Espera, no me digas que ese bombón morenazo ya se te propuso y planean contratar nuestros servicios._

–Adrian, no estoy para bromas, algo horrible ha pasado y necesito hablar con mi hermana.

–_Oh, dímelo a mi. Este sitio sin ella es un reverendo caos. Perdón cariño, pero temo que Lola no se encuentra en este momento. Ella salió de la ciudad ayer en la mañana._

–¿Qué?

–_Si. Fíjate que anteanoche se puso como loca después de que alguien la llamó por teléfono y de un momento a otro organizó todo para irse._

–... ¿Por qué?

–_No sé. Dijo que era un asunto urgente y que no podía esperar._

–Está bien –dijo Lily intranquila–, gracias de todos modos. Nos vemos.

–_No hay tal amiga, chau..._

Ante la computadora encendida, Lily ya se estaba quedando sin opciones. Llamar a Luna, Luan o Lucy sería algo mucho más difícil debido a que ellas eran celebridades en sus respectivos campos; de modo que tendría que dejarlas como su ultima alternativa, si es que casualmente tampoco tenía resultado alguno con Lori.

≪Por favor contesta≫.

Para su alivio, su ultima video llamada si fue atendida; pero la cara de quien apareció en el monitor no fue la de la mayor de sus hermanas, sino la de su cuñado.

–_Hola Lily_ –la saludó Bobby desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

–Hola.

–_¿Cómo has estado? _–preguntó por mera formalidad.

–No muy bien realmente.

–_Me lo imagino. Supe lo que pasó. Lo siento mucho._

–Gracias. Quería hablar con Lori.

–_Oh... Temo que ella no se encuentra en casa aho..._

Justo entonces la conversación se vio interrumpida por el ítem de otras cuatro video llamadas que aparecieron sobre el monitor, a lo que Bobby contestó la primera no más leer su procedencia.

–_Discúlpame un segundo... Hola nini._

–_Hola Bobby_ –contestó al saludo su hermana.

–¿Es Ronnie Anne? Espera, déjame me conecto con ella... Hola Ronnie.

–_Hola Lily... Eh... Ya... Ya me enteré de lo de Lisa. Créeme que lo siento mucho. Justo los primos y yo queríamos darles nuestras condolencias a ti y a Lori._

–¿Carlota y los chicos también están conectados? Diles que me llamen. Me vendría bien hablar con ellos ahora.

–_Claro, enseguida les digo._

Un momento después, Lily y el grupo de hispanos a los que consideraba como su segunda familia estuvieron conectados todos en la misma videoconferencia.

–_Hola Lily, Bobby_ –saludó primero formalmente Carlos Jr.

–_Mi mas sentido pésame a los dos _–le siguió Carl.

–_Hey Lily_ –se conectó por ultimo Carlota–. _¿Está Carlitos ahí?_

–Si, pero está durmiendo ahora.

–_Oh, entonces será mejor no molestarlo._

–_Oye, dinos Bobby _–habló Carl–, _¿tu mujer cómo lo ha tomado? Queríamos saber si ella se encuentra bien._

–_Gracias por preguntar chicos _–contestó Bobby–, _pero le estaba diciendo a Lily que Lori no está. Ella salió de viaje._

–¡¿Cómo?! –empezó a exasperarse Lily–. Demonios, esto es increíble.

–_¿Te ocurre algo?_ –preguntó atentamente Carlos Jr.

–¡Si! Llevó un buen rato tratando de comunicarme con mis hermanas y ninguna me ha contestado. ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda encontrarlas en un momento como este?

–_Ya somos dos_ –comentó Bobby–. _Yo tampoco pude contactar a ninguna de ellas. Solo a ti que te conectaste justo ahora que te iba a llamar._

–_Que raro_ –dijo Carlota–. _Me pregunto en que andarán._

–_¿Al menos tu sabes a dónde fue mi cuñada? _–preguntó Ronnie Anne a su hermano mayor.

–Si Bobby –insistió Lily–. Necesito hablar con ella y con las chicas, ahora.

–_Bueno,_ e_lla..._ –se explicó el, aun teniendo sus dudas al respecto–. _Ella volvió a su pueblo, en Royal Woods, en Michigan. Dijo que tenía un asunto que atender._

–¡Otra vez! –refunfuñó Lily impaciente.

–_¿Royal Woods? _–indagó Ronnie Anne levantando una ceja–. _¿Qué fue a hacer allí? Ninguno de nosotros ni siquiera ha vuelto a mencionar ese lugar en años._

–_No lo sé_ –fue lo que respondió Bobby–. _No me dio muchos detalles, pero si dijo que tenía que ver con la muerte de Linc..._

Ahí el señor Santiago se tapó la boca con ambas manos antes de que pudiese terminar de pronunciar esa palabra. Los primos le miraron sorprendidos y después a Ronnie Anne que parecía haberse congelado peor que cuando tenía un ataque de pánico escénico en las presentaciones familiares.

≪¡Diablos!≫, maldijo internamente Bobby a sabiendas de que, aunque ninguno de los Casagrande siquiera había pensado en ello, sin querer había tocado una de las fibras más sensibles que tenían tan afectada a su hermana menor desde su niñez, que a la larga desencadenó en que se volviera la solterona tímida y retraída que era ahora. Mas no lo había hecho intencionalmente, puesto que con lo de la reciente tragedia similar a la anterior el también apenas estaba recordando todo lo relacionado a lo que había ocurrido veintisiete años atrás.

* * *

_Bobby para a llenar el tanque._

Recordó, que tras enterarse de la terrible noticia dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo en el mercado y condujo hacia Royal Woods donde lo primero que hizo fue bajarse del auto frente a la casa Loud e ir a buscar a su dolida novia.

–Lori –entró a abrazarla sin poder contener sus propios sollozos–. Oh, Lori, cuánto lo siento.

Más tarde, luego de haber estado acompañándola una considerable cantidad de tiempo hasta el final del día, se despidió reiterando sus condolencias y que él y los Casagrande no dejarían de asistir al velorio. Todo eso pudo recordar, pero no (aunque si lo tenía bien resguardado en lo más profundo de su subconsciente) lo que sucedió después cuando antes de emprender el viaje de regreso fue a poner gasolina.

Mientras llenaba el tanque y pensaba cómo decirle a su querida hermanita lo que le había ocurrido a su mejor amigo, una escalofriante oscuridad empezaba a caer sin ninguna nube o estrella en el cielo a la vista.

Acojonado por notar que tampoco había nadie cerca y que una densa niebla empezaba a opacar todo a su alrededor, Bobby terminó de poner la gasolina suficiente para volver a casa y se apresuró a ir a pagarla; pero al salir de la tienda oyó el rasposo gruñido de un animal que lo hizo petrificarse a pocos metros de llegar a la puerta de su auto.

Miró primero de reojo en dirección a los baños. Luego giró la cabeza lentamente acabando de tragar una poca de saliva, y ahí mismo vio algo que si lo hizo asustar y echarse para atrás de un salto.

Encorvándose con sus pelos erguidos igual que un alfombrado de resplandecientes agujas ensangrentadas, el gato más feo y repugnante que jamás hubiese visto salió por detrás del gran contenedor de basura y le miró fijamente; o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba estar haciendo, dado que el animal no tenía ojos, solo dos cuencas totalmente vacías.

A Bobby le habían dejado de gustar los gatos desde que se mudó a la gran ciudad por culpa de cierta pandilla que aterrorizaba al vecindario; pero este no era un gato callejero cualquiera. De su boca, redonda, profunda y oscurecida asomaban largos colmillos puntiagudos que más parecían espinas de pescado; y su cuerpo era rechoncho como una bola de pelo alazán muy brillante, casi pelirrojo o zanahoria. En definitiva su aspecto tan horrible iba más allá de generar un simple disgusto. Y lo que estaría por pasar además rayaría en lo perturbador, cuando el gato rodeara el auto y por el parachoques delantero se asomara en su lugar un hombre ciego y delgado andando a cuatro patas.

Aquel era el mismo gato que se había convertido en un hombre, que parecía estar al pendiente de su próximo movimiento con la fuerte oscuridad interna de sus ojos. Vestía un traje de payaso antiguo por encima de su figura cadavérica.

Con los nervios de punta, Bobby lo observó trepar a acuclillarse en el capó y sacar una libreta con pluma de su bolsa para comenzar a escribir algo, solo deteniéndose a cada momento a clavar su mirada inexistente, fija y penetrante encima de el.

–Hijo, ¿tienes unas monedas para un trago? –le habló alguien sorpresivamente a sus espaldas, haciendo que del susto se sobresaltase y gritase histéricamente como niña chiquita.

Mas al volverse vio que tan solo era un viejo vagabundo, con quien realmente terminó estando agradecido ya que este le había ayudado a romper la parálisis de la que era víctima. De no ser así, no estuvo seguro de lo que habría sucedido entonces.

Miró de vuelta al capó de su auto, al tiempo que la niebla se disipaba, y comprobó con alivio que el gato humanoide ya no estaba ahí.

–Oye, ¿quien pisó tu sepultura? –le miró extrañado el indigente que mantenía estirada su mano encomendando que se le diera una limosna–. Yo no te haré daño. No te conozco.

Tambaleándose como si sus dos piernas se hubiesen puesto como jalea, Bobby entregó al anciano todo el cambio que tenía en el bolsillo, subió al vehículo y se dio prisa en abandonar la estación optando por pensar que la única explicación posible era que todo había resultado ser un alucinamiento provocado por trabajar demasiado.

En su vida le contó a nadie lo que vio y sería algo que se llevaría a la tumba; mas si se quedaría para siempre con la sensación de la experiencia.

* * *

–¿_Linc_? –repitió Lily en cambio enarcando ambas cejas–. ¿Quién es _Linc_?

–_¿Prima, que tienes? _–preguntó preocupado Carl a Ronnie Anne, al notar que una lagrima resbalaba involuntariamente por una de sus mejillas.

–_No, nada_ –contestó ella apresurándose a limpiársela con la palma–. _Es que me entró una basurita en el ojo._

Pero Carlota, como toda buena mujer al pendiente de los sentimientos de sus semejantes, si sabía que era lo que le pasaba. Todos ellos lo sabían en realidad, pero es que cada quien estaba recordando su parte de la historia a su debido tiempo.

Todos recordaban bien lo muy devastada que había quedado su prima cuando se le dijo la trágica noticia respecto a su amigo de cabellos blancos, al grado de que ella llegó a encerrarse en su alcoba hasta el día del funeral. Pero las otras cosas que vieron, esas se quedarían únicamente como un recuerdo reprimido oculto en el rincón más oscuro de sus memorias. Eso sí.

* * *

_CJ ayuda a detener una pelea._

Carlos Jr. recordó en especial lo muy enojados que estuvieron todos durante las exequias, cuando Lynn armó escándalo al arremeter agresivamente contra Lori hasta que el mismo en persona se encargó de ir a apartarla.

–¡Suéltame, tarado! –era lo que le había gritado esta chica mientras luchaba por zafarse del agarre de CJ.

–¡No me digas así! –reclamó muy indignado torciéndole el brazo, lo suficientemente adecuado para someterla sin llegar a lesionarla como le había enseñado Ronnie Anne. CJ era algo corto de entendimiento, pero si tenía fuerza suficiente para defenderse de los bravucones y si algo no le gustaba era que insultaran su inteligencia.

En medio del forcejeo, Lynn lanzó una patada contra la base de la urna en la que estaban guardadas las pocas cenizas de Lincoln que posteriormente iban a sepultar. El golpe hizo que la base cediera y el recipiente chocara contra la lapida, acabando por partirse y dejar que buena parte de las cenizas volaran al viento. Poco fue lo que se pudo rescatar ese día para enterrar debidamente.

–¡NOOOOOO! –gritó Lori muy afligida, a la vez que Bobby la retenía en sus brazos y gruñendo entre dientes Frida le ordenaba a CJ:

–Sácala de aquí.

Por lo que levantó a Lynn de la cintura y salió con ella del cementerio para llevarla a la funeraria al otro lado de la calle mientras ella pataleaba, lanzaba puñetazos al aire y echaba maldiciones llamándolo bruto o retrasado mental. En la recepción la sentó en una silla manipulándola con la misma facilidad que a una muñeca de trapo, la hizo poner ambas manos atrás del espaldar y de ahí se desató la corbata de moño y la usó para terminar de atarla con un buen nudo que pudiera mantenerla quieta.

–No, ni intentes desatarte –avisó al ver que la castaña insistía en soltarse del amarre–. Ese es un nudo marinero. Lo aprendí leyendo un libro sobre piratas que me dio mi papá; para que veas que yo si soy inteligente.

Acabando de ocuparse de ella, salió al pasillo a encaminarse de vuelta al cementerio, cuando entonces percibió un sonido muy discreto venir de un armario de escobas cercano.

Entre inquieto y al mismo tiempo intrigado de lo que habría allí, CJ fijó la mirada en la puerta conforme el ruido iba incrementando y se hacía cada vez más descifrable. Pero aun no se movió de dónde estaba. Entonces la chapa de la puerta del armario giró por si sola y esta terminó de abrirse con un chirriar hueco en frente del muchacho que no dio crédito a lo que estaba viendo ahí.

En lo que se suponía era un pequeño espacio de guardar cosas de limpieza, había montado todo un espectáculo con tema de piratas ambientado por un bien ejecutado instrumental que era lo que tanto llamaba su atención. El escenario simulaba olas turbulentas de mar por las que se desplazaba un gran barco antiguo con una cara sonriente en la proa con la barbilla sumergida, cañones a sus costados, velas impulsadas por el soplar del viento, una sirena esculpida en la parte alta del tajamar y la tradicional bandera de un craneo cruzado por huesos ondeándose en el mástil. También habían otros chicos jugando en todas partes; corriendo, saltando, gritando, riendo y batallando con espadas de madera. Algunos tenían pañoletas en la cabeza, otros parches en un ojo. También vio a un calamar gigante y un tiburón animatronicos y una isla enteramente pedregosa con forma de calavera que se divisaba en el fondo y poseía una amplia caverna simulando la boca abierta de par en par.

En dado momento, un niño que venía al timón del barco vistiendo una holgada chaqueta de cuero que le llegaba a nivel de las pantorrillas y un gorro de capitán, y con un perico posado en su hombro, levantó la cabeza e hizo señas con una mano para saludar a CJ que de por si no podía creer nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus propias narices. ¡Y es que el pequeño capitán era su amigo Lincoln!, siendo esa la mayor sorpresa de todo el show.

–¡Hey, CJ! –lo llamó insistiendo en hacerle señas para hacerse notar. Su otra mano la tenía bien oculta bajo una manga por cuya abertura asomaba un garfio de juguete–. Ven a jugar a los piratas. Ven y pasa a la diversión de tu vida. Aquí tenemos juegos, tenemos diversiones, tenemos premios como los que jamás has visto. Así es amigo, no tardes, tenemos toda clase de sorpresas aquí.

Aturdido de repente por el letargo del que viaja al país de la fantasía por la veredita de la ilusión, CJ se sonrió atontado y se encaminó rumbo al escenario; pero luego detuvo su marcha estando apenas a cuatro pasos de cruzar la puerta al comprender que todo lo que pasaba estaba mal.

En efecto, si por un lado no era sumamente brillante, tampoco es que fuera estúpido como decían los niños malos que no entendían que el era alguien especial, y tampoco carecía de razonamiento básico como para no saber dos cosas simples: una, que en un armario de escobas no podía caber un espectáculo pirata así de grande o siquiera uno más pequeño a no ser que fuera de títeres.

–Oye, no te detengas ahora amigo –volvió a llamarle el peliblanco, quien acto seguido se balanceó por una cuerda y aterrizó de pie en la entrada al escenario por lo que CJ empezó a retroceder con precaución. La otra cosa que estaba mal era que ese de ahí no podía ser el hermano de la novia de Bobby, por mucho que se le pareciera–. Sería un mal escondite si te das la vuelta. Ven, sube a bordo del _hazmereír y z_arpemos juntos en una aventura rumbo a la _cueva del coraje_. Vamos, te daré un gancho... Ven adentro, tienes que... Ir...

En el camino de venida recordaba claramente haberle preguntado a su mamá si habría tiempo de jugar con Lincoln; y recordaba que luego ella se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle que eso ya no sería posible porque, parafraseándola, _su amiguito acababa de irse al cielo._ Para eso era que habían viajado a Royal Woods, para despedirse de el. ¿Entonces quién era el que lo estaba invitando a jugar? La respuesta correcta es que no era Lincoln, así de simple.

–¡ADENTRO! –gritó este salvajemente acabando de salir al pasillo para acechar a CJ quien, solo al quitarle la vista de encima una décima de segundo para parpadear, notó con espanto que se había convertido en un encumbrado esqueleto viviente vestido con un sombrero alto marrón y una capa.

No era como los esqueletos falsos que usaban para decorar los escenarios de los espectáculos de piratas, sino uno completamente real, de huesos putrefactos y sucios, en cuyas órbitas poseía incrustados un par de ojos de vidrio que eran demasiado grandes para su craneo. Su sombrero y capa estaban cosidos de un modo muy raro y tan solo bastaba con mirar de cerca para saber que esto era: ¡porque estaban cosidos con las pieles de otros niños! Habían carnosos remiendos oscuros y otros claros, con y sin vellos, unos con lunares o marcas de nacimiento, otros con acné o pecas rojas. En la una mano el esqueleto llevaba un gancho oxidado y mellado y en la otra una daga calada de sangre fresca.

–¿Qué pasa, pirata CJ? –dijo, moviendo su mandíbula de un lado a otro y no abriéndola y cerrándola como se suponía de esperarse, mientras el se agachaba para esquivar el primer zarpazo y echaba a correr del lugar–. ¿No quieres un tesoro? Tienes que ir adentro... Tienes que... Ir... ¡ADENTRO!

CJ llegó a la salida al final del pasillo sin regresarse a mirar al esqueleto, cuya horripilante e histriónica risa resonaba fuerte en sus oídos, cada vez estando más cerca de alcanzarle y sin intención de no hacerle nada bueno de ser así.

–¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Si estuvieras aquí ya estarías en casa!

Veloz como un relámpago, salió de la funeraria a toda prisa y cruzó la calle hacia el cementerio, apenas acordándose de mirar a ambos lados. Pero cuando estuvo ya de vuelta en el evento principal acabó por no contarle a nadie lo que había visto hacía unos instantes. Aun en su limitado raciocinio, CJ entendió que tampoco estaría bien llegar con el cuento de que el esqueleto viviente de un pirata vestido con pieles de niños había intentado atacarle. Al menos no en ese que era un momento serio y poco adecuado para hablar de esas cosas. Igual tampoco llegó a contarlo nunca, y menos estando de regreso en la gran ciudad tras un largo viaje en el que inevitablemente se quedó dormido. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más conveniente se le hacía atribuir esa experiencia tan absurda y fantasiosa a un mal sueño que a una real. Así de simple tenía que ser.

* * *

_Carlota oye de una leyenda urbana._

Hasta mientras recogieron las cenizas sobrantes en una bolsa y procedieron a reanudar la ceremonia a ver si en esa ocasión podían finalizarla de una buena vez.

–_Y ahora, que el señor te bendiga y te reciba _–terminó de predicar el sacerdote–_. Que el señor logre reconfortarte e iluminarte, y tranquilizarte, y darte paz, por toda la eternidad. Amén._

–_Amén_ –contestaron los dolientes a la oración.

–_Amén_ –musitó Carlota, sintiendo que su alma se partía al observar de lejos que, de entre todos los presentes en el evento, su querida prima era la que lucía más irreconocible al haber mandado al diablo su fachada de matona y permitirse llorar en publico restregando su cara contra las faldas de la señora Rosa quien le acariciaba la cabeza para consolarla.

–¡¿Por qué abuela?! ¡¿Por qué a el?! –chillaba apenas consiguiendo articular palabra alguna–. ¡¿Por qué?!

–Ya, ya mija. –se esmeraba en reconfortar a su nieta la señora Casagrande–. El señor sabe por que hace las cosas.

–¡Pero no es justo! –replicó Ronnie Anne entre gritos lastimeros–. Yo... No puedo seguir aquí, quiero irme a casa... Todo me lo recuerda.

–¡_Nini_, espera!... –llamó Bobby a su hermana en cuanto esta echó a correr y se les perdió de vista–. Dios santo, ¿y ahora?

–Carlota –le habló Frida a la mayor de sus cuatro hijos–, ve y ayuda a tu primo a buscarla.

–Si mamá.

Aunque Royal Woods no era un sitio tan extenso como la gran ciudad, a estos dos jóvenes si que les tomó su tiempo dar con el paradero de la pobre chica, por lo que ambos tomaron caminos diferentes para cubrir más terreno. Bobby acudió a los sitios que sabía ella frecuentaba de cuando vivían ahí, mientras que Carlota buscó en los más inusuales como el estadio, la biblioteca y al cabo de un buen rato en su antigua escuela primaria donde creyó haberla encontrado al fin cuando oyó unos llantos venir del patio de recreo. Como ese día no había clases, pensó que de seguro estaba allí; pero luego para su desilusión vio al llegar que era otra niña diferente a la que buscaba, que casualmente también se encontraba llorando.

–¿Qué tienes? –se acercó a preguntarle pese a que tenía algo de prisa. Casualmente esa niña también llevaba un traje negro igual al de ella y al de todos los que asistieron al funeral. Supuso ahí que debía ser otra de las compañeras de clase de Lincoln, aunque no la había visto llegar en ningún momento.

–Es que –contó enjugándose las lagrimas con el dorso de una mano–, mi maestra nos citó aquí a toda la clase para asistir en grupo al funeral de un compañero que murió recientemente.

–Si, eso ya lo sé –asintió Carlota–. Yo vengo de ahí. Era un muy buen amigo de mi prima, ¿sabes?

–¿Acaso, tu prima se llama Ronnie Anne San...?

–Esa misma.

–Me lo imaginaba. Supongo que tu sabes mejor que a ella...

–Si.

–Claro. ¿Y cómo se encuentra ahora?

–Muy mal realmente. La pobre no lo pudo soportar y huyó del entierro y llevamos como tres horas buscándola.

–Ya veo. A mí me pareció verla irse por la calle que lleva al distrito comercial, si eso te sirve de algo. Si la ves dile que lo siento mucho por ella. Yo hubiese querido ir, pero es que se me hizo tarde y luego unos bravucones me quitaron mi mascada negra y la arrojaron ahí.

–¿Dónde?

–Ahí –indicó la niña señalando a la ventanilla del sótano de la escuela–, donde queda la sala de calderas. A mí siempre me quitan mis mascadas todo el tiempo. Mi mamá creé que yo las extravío y dijo que como vuelva a perder otra no me dejará comprar más. Pero es que siempre me las quitan porque saben que yo no las uso por gusto, sino para cubrir esto.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Esto –señaló la niña una horrible dermatítis que tenía en el cuello ante la cual Carlota arrugó la cara con desagrado pero sin querer–. Mira, ¿es asqueroso, verdad? Los otros niños se burlan de mí y por eso es que me quitan las mascadas. Para que se vea esta cosa fea que tengo.

–Entiendo. ¿Pero y si dices que la arrojaron al sótano de la escuela, por qué no solo bajas a buscarla y ya?

–No puedo. Ahí abajo es donde vive la _bestia rata_.

–¿La qué?

–La _bestia rata_, la de la leyenda. Es una rata mutante y gigantesca, con muchas colas y unos dientes muy grandes. Dicen que merodea por los pasillos de la escuela cuando no hay nadie. A mí de pensar en encontrármela me da miedo la verdad. Odio a las ratas y si esta es tan grande como dicen no quiero ni imaginarme que es lo que come.

–Vamos –negó con su cabeza Carlota–, ¿tú de verdad crees que un animal como ese pueda existir? Allá en la gran ciudad si hay ratas enormes, ¿pero no crees que estás exagerando?

–Pues no sé. Pero yo no me quiero arriesgar ahora que... Pues he estado pensándolo y tal vez sea eso lo que... Lo que mató a Lincoln, ya está. Digo, ¿es cierto que cayó en una alcantarilla y le...?

–Basta ya –pidió Carlota a la niña que se detuviera–. Créeme que eso que estás diciendo no tiene ninguna gracia.

–No, si no estoy bromeando. En serio, tal vez...

–Por favor, detente –insistió Carlota–. Mi familia y la de la novia de mi primo están muy dolidas por lo que ocurrió y yo todavía tengo que encontrar a mi otra prima y ya he perdido demasiado tiempo. Mira, aquí te regalo mi pañoleta para que la uses como mascada pero ya no sigas con esos cuentos raros, ¿si? A ver, ¿dijiste que Ronnie Anne se fue por esa calle de allí?

–Si.

–Gracias.

Pero antes de que se retirara a continuar con su búsqueda, la mayor de los hermanos Casagrande reconsideró lo que decía la niña y se le ocurrió dejarle una muy acertada recomendación.

–Ya está oscureciendo. Yo que tú, me regresaba a mi casa ahora... En serio, no vale la pena arriesgarse por una mascada.

–Si, eso haré. Adiós.

–Nos vemos.

Carlota se alejó por la calle que le dejó indicando la niña, quien a su vez se encaminó por el lado opuesto y pasó junto a la entrada principal de su escuela... Cuando las dos puertas se abrieron solas y se oyó a una simpática voz llamándola por su nombre.

–_Gabby..._

–¡Ay, no otra vez! –aulló esta a causa de que un súbito ventarrón le arrebató del cuello la pañoleta que Carlota acababa de regalarle y se la llevó volando adentro del edificio.

–_Gabby... _–volvió a llamarla esa voz, aunque entró igualmente por seguir a la pañoleta.

Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a la puerta del laboratorio de química en donde alguien haló el pañuelo por debajo de la rendija.

–_Ven_ _Gabby..._ –la llamó ese alguien, quien además abrió la puerta del aula invitándola a entrar.

Las luces en todo el edificio estaban apagadas y no se veía ningún alma a la vista, por lo que hacía de ese un ambiente lúgubre. Mas Gabby de todos modos se aventuró a entrar.

–¿Hola? –buscó a sus alrededores y vio que si había alguien parado en el rincón más oscuro del laboratorio, pero la penumbra no dejaba que se le viera la cara en absoluto. Apenas la escasa luz que se filtraba a través de los cristales de la ventana si dejaba ver dos manos enguantadas de blanco; una que la estaba saludando con un gracioso ademán, la otra le extendía amablemente la pañoleta de Carlota y la mascada que había dado por perdida.

–Hola Gabby... –la saludó la figura oculta en las sombras sin todavía dar su cara a conocer–. ¿Así te dicen tus amigos, Gabby? ¿Que cómo sabía eso? Entonces también debo ser tu amigo.

–¿Por qué si eres mi amigo te escondes? –preguntó ella con cierta inquietud, retrocediendo a la salida en lugar de avanzar a recuperar los pañuelos suyos–. No eres mi amigo, eres raro.

Gabby se dispuso a salir e irse, pero luego se detuvo en cuanto estuvo por cruzar el umbral al oír los sollozos de la persona arrinconada en el salón.

–¿Por qué lloras? –se regresó a preguntar el motivo de su llanto.

–Siempre se burlan de mí por mi apariencia –respondió entre gimoteos–. Creí que si no veías mi fea cara, tendría la oportunidad de que fueras mi amiga... _Uhg_, olvídalo. Oh, que tonto Pennywise, nunca tendrás un amigo.

–Se burlan de mí también –comentó Gabby al entender de que hablaba.

–¿En serio?

–Por esta cosa –asintió estirando el cuello para que pudiera ver las marcas rojas que siempre ocultaba con mascadas y pañoletas.

–Vaya, que tontería –replicó Pennywise sin mostrar todavía su rostro–. ¿Solo por eso? Yo podría quitártelo si me lo pides.

–¿En serio? –se acercó otro poco Gabby, incrédula de lo que decía pero también interesada.

–Oh, si, un _poof _y despídete... –afirmó el de las manos enguantadas haciendo unos pases mágicos para hacer desaparecer a los pañuelos negros y en su lugar hacer aparecer a una luciérnaga brillante que levantó el vuelo y se alejó volando ante la mirada de asombro de la niña–. Oh, pero tendrías que acercarte para ver mi cara. No estoy seguro Gabby.

–No, no me voy a burlar –se acercó más Gabby habiendo quedado del todo convencida–, lo prometo.

–¿Promesa promesa?

Gabby asintió y siguió acercándose.

–_Okey_ _dokey_ –se echó a reír Pennywise–. Tu, acércate más para que lo desaparezca a la cuenta de tres... Uno...

Tan confiada como podía estarlo una niña de su edad, Gabby se acercó lo suficiente hasta quedar en presencia del misterioso ser de guantes blancos y estiró el cuello ante el esperando a que su magia surtiera efecto en ella.

–Dos...

Gabby esperó, pero de ahí hubo una larga pausa en la que solo se oyó el correr de un hilo de babas cayendo al piso.

–... Debes decir tre...

Desde una esquina cercana, Carlota se devolvió corriendo a la escuela al ser la única que (aparentemente) llegó a oír sus gritos en toda la cuadra. En la entrada cruzó las dos puertas abiertas y siguió una serie de ruidos violentos al salón al que había entrado Gabby. Pero al estar parada en el mismo umbral y ver lo que había ahí gracias a la iluminación de la luciérnaga de hacía unos momentos, sencillamente no lo pudo creer. Era tan bizarro, paranormal e ilógico que no podía imaginar a nadie creyéndole de llegar a contarlo. Quizá por eso fue que nunca jamás lo hizo.

Al otro lado del laboratorio, una horrible rata del tamaño de un buey permanecía encorvada mascando con deleite algo que Carlota no alcanzaba a ver que era, aunque si distinguió algunos vestigios de carne desparramados y manchas de sangre salpicadas en las paredes y los azulejos.

La rata era tan grande como grotesca y deforme, con sus múltiples colas robustas dando azotes al aire. De su hombro derecho brotaba un tercer brazo igual de funcional y musculoso a los otros dos, incluyendo la misma garra dotada de uñas cortantes. Tenía dos jorobas y de seis a siete cabezas distribuidas irregularmente en distintas áreas de su desproporcionado cuerpo. Todas con resplandecientes ojos anaranjados y ensangrentadas bocas cuajadas de hileras de afilados dientes con los que mordisqueaba los últimos restos de su presa no identificada.

Una de las cabezas, la que asomaba del hombro izquierdo, la miró entonces y lanzó un ensordecedor chirrido escupiendo gotas de espuma sanguinolenta para alertar a las otras. Carlota en el acto, salió a correr al pasillo y cruzó la puerta principal antes de ver siquiera si la rata salía a perseguirla. Corrió sin parar calle arriba, hasta estar de vuelta en la casa Loud donde los abuelos dejaron estacionados el auto y la camioneta al llegar. Poco rato más tarde reapareció su familia junto con la del niño difunto y convenientemente la búsqueda se dio por terminada cuando, por fortuna, Ronnie Anne salió de debajo del porche antes de que tuvieran que involucrar a la policía.

Mismo nunca le dijo a nadie lo de la rata y hasta se llegó a olvidar de ella; pero no de aquella niña de las mascadas, de quien pocos días después se enteró que fue reportada como desaparecida.

* * *

–Como sea –siguió con la conversación Lily–. ¿Has intentado llamarla a su teléfono?

–_Si _–respondió Bobby–. _Pero no ha contestado mis llamadas. Si no fuera porque hace poco me mandó un mensaje de voz deseándome buenas noches y diciendo que todo estaba bien, ya me hubiese empezado a preocupar._

–_Así que fue a Royal Woods, ¿eh?..._ –divagó Carl, rascándose la barbilla pensativo –. _Mmm..._

* * *

_Carl se pierde otra vez._

A principios de noviembre de ese mismo año se celebró la fiesta del día de muertos en la residencia Casagrande como dictaba la tradición; pero eso no quitaba el ambiente nefasto que se sentía a donde fuera la pobre Ronnie Anne que, más que rememorar los buenos tiempos con el en vida, se lamentaba de tener que sumar una foto de su amigo al altar de las ofrendas. Cada quien hizo de todo para animarla, sobre todo la señora Rosa al enfatizar que ese era un día para estar alegre y todas esas palabrerías de que los espíritus de los seres queridos a los que recordaban vendrían a festejar con ellos. Mas los esfuerzos de la abuela resultaron en vano.

Al final esta pidió a Carl que se encargase de dejar el camino de pétalos persistiendo en que se hiciera la celebración de todos modos. Cosa a la que accedió sin chistar por miedo a la chancla y porque también quería ayudar a convencer a su prima de alegrarse así fuera creyendo que el espíritu de Lincoln vendría a verla. Tal vez fue por esto, o por lo distraído que estuvo pensando lo mucho que odiaba ver tan deprimida a Ronnie Anne como todos, que no fue hasta que estaba por terminar de vaciar la cesta que se percató de que había tomado el camino equivocado, otra vez.

–¡Con un demonio, lo que faltaba! –refunfuñó al estar de nueva cuenta en frente de la casa Loud en Royal Woods por segundo año consecutivo. En verdad no tenía remota idea de cómo había llegado a ese sitio, aparte de haber estado doblando en cada calle y en cada esquina así como si los muros y los edificios que le rodeaban hubiesen estado cambiando de lugar para despistarlo.

Tal cual como hizo la ultima vez, Carl se encaminó a llamar a la puerta y solicitar a los Loud que le dejaran quedarse en su sala mientras que el llamaba a pedirle a su padre que hiciera el favor de pasar a recogerlo. No más que esta vez si ahorró recibir un corrientazo del timbre y llamó tocando con su puño.

–Gira la chapa y se abrirá la puerta –contestó una voz del interior.

–¿Hola? –ingresó Carl, limpiándose antes los pies por educación y notando luego que no había nadie armando alboroto en la sala igual que el año pasado.

–Aquí arriba –lo llamó la misma voz desde el segundo piso.

Carl subió las escaleras y en el pasillo de la planta alta notó que tampoco había nadie, a excepción de Lola que se encontraba sentada a su mesita de plástico rodeada por sus peluches.

–Ven, siéntate –lo invitó a ocupar una de las sillas vacías.

–Gracias –aceptó Carl el ofrecimiento.

–¿Gustas una taza de té?

–Mejor no. Yo quería...

–A ver si adivino: estabas armando el camino de pétalos para esa fiesta que hace tu familia y llegaste aquí por equivocación.

–Si, ¿podría...?

–Adelante, estás en tu casa.

Carl mensajeó a su padre indicando dónde debía recogerle y después de un rato de silencio siguió platicando con Lola.

–¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó.

–Francamente no lo sé –se encogió de hombros esa niña como si nada–. Las cosas ya no son como antes aquí y a mis padres les importa un comino lo que hagamos mis hermanas y yo.

–Ah, bueno –inclinó la cabeza Carl sin saber que decir. De todas las hermanas de Lori era ella la que más lo intimidaba con su sola presencia, por lo agresiva que había demostrado ser en otra fiesta de acción de gracias en la que se juntaron las dos familias. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que estaría pasándola esta chica por lo ocurrido recientemente, hasta que pasaran a recogerle Carl estaba dispuesto a actuar como todo un caballero y hacerle compañía en señal de amistad.

–Mira por ejemplo –prosiguió Lola a sacar un encendedor de debajo de la mesa–. Si yo quisiera quemar la casa ahora, podría hacerlo sin que nadie me lo impida... Observa y verás.

–¡Oye, no! –se apresuró el muchacho a detenerla cuando oyó que abría el zippo, solo para ver al levantar su cabeza que toda ella se había prendido fuego y le miraba esbozando una siniestra sonrisa por debajo de sus dos fulminantes y endemoniados ojos rojos.

–¡Ven aquí guapo! –salió a perseguirlo Lola conforme su piel y su carne eran consumidas por las llamas hasta quedar en puros huesos chamuscados–. ¡Ven a cepillar mi cabello y decir que es _fuego de invierno_! ¡_En enero brazas_! ¡_Mi corazón arde por ti_!

–¡Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo! –corrió Carl escaleras abajo a abrir la puerta y salir disparado a la calle, donde un poco más y es atropellado por _Vanzilla_.

–¿C-Carl? –se asomó a mirarle desde la ventanilla Lori, quien era la que estaba al volante–. ¿Q-que hac-ces aq-quí...? Ah, otra v-vez t-te equiv-vocast-te de c-camino con los pe... Los p-pe... Los pe-peta...

–¡Rápido! –quiso alertarla del incendio–. ¡Tu casa y tu hermana se están queman...Que! ¡¿Qué rayos?!

Pero al girarse a mirar por dónde vino, descubrió que no era la casa Loud o siquiera la misma calle. Estaba en realidad a las puertas del cementerio en el que recientemente velaron al amigo de su prima; y la puerta por la que acababa de salir para su sorpresa era la de la vieja casa abandonada situada en ese mismo lote.

–¿Q-qué p-pasa Carl? –preguntó Lori extrañada.

–No, nada –se limitó a decir el, a pesar de que oyó claramente una risa burlona venir del interior de la propiedad cuya puerta se cerró de golpe.

–¿Q-quieres q-que te ll-lleve a tu ca-ca-cas...?

–Si por favor... –aceptó el ofrecimiento de Lori, queriendo alejarse lo antes posible de ese espantoso sitio–. Pero espérame un segundo, ¿si? Tengo que hacer algo primero.

Aunque ya que estaba en ese lugar, antes cogió la cesta y se armó de valor para volver a entrar a los terrenos del cementerio, en donde fue dejando un camino con los pétalos restantes que conducía hasta la tumba del fallecido Lincoln Loud. Después sí se apuró a salir evitando a todo momento ver en dirección a la casa y subió a la van. Ya ahí, lo primero que hizo fue avisarle por teléfono a su padre que ya iba en camino y que no se preocupara de ir a buscarlo. Luego llamó a avisar a la abuela Rosa que se alegrara del buen trabajo que había hecho. Y en ningún momento le contó a Lori –ni a nadie– lo que había presenciado, quedándose el también para siempre con la duda de que si alguien le hubiese llegado a creer.

* * *

–_Prima, ya en serio, ¿estás bien?_ –volvió a preguntar Carl al ver desde su lado de la pantalla que Ronnie Anne se quitaba sus lentes, se llevaba una mano al rostro y echaba a llorar desconsolada.

–_Lo siento_ –sollozó ella–, _pero es que pensar en lo que pasó recientemente me hizo acordar de... _

–¿Qué cosa? –quiso saber Lily, atinando a preguntar con tacto a Ronnie Anne quien ahora era la que parecía estar de duelo aunque originalmente ella la había llamado a darle sus condolencias.

* * *

_Ronnie Anne da un largo paseo._

Luego de que se alejara corriendo de la ceremonia, la niña hispana echó a caminar por una de las aceras del distrito comercial con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera y la cabeza oculta bajo la capucha para que nadie viera su desastrosa cara de lo mucho que había estado llorando.

Ahí, mientras iba pateando una lata vieja, tan solo pensaba como había actuado la ultima vez que había visto a Lincoln en persona al creer erróneamente que este quería declarársele. Si bien esa vez quería que todo se quedara como estaba entre ellos dos, en aquellos momentos ya daba por hecho que más nunca se volvería a enamorar.

Al llegar a una banca se sentó a descansar sus fatigadas piernas y miró a la sucursal de la Hamburguesa del Eructo y a la enorme estatua de plástico del niño rechoncho que sostenía una cheeseburguer en el aire. El día de la inauguración al ser descubierto, este lucía un amplio overol a cuadros blancos y anaranjados. Su copete era espléndidamente negro y reluciente y su boca expresaba una amplia sonrisa a todo aquel que pasara por enfrente suyo.

≪Que muñeco más feo≫, rió amargamente Ronnie Anne imaginándose que Lincoln habría dicho algo más gracioso mientras que cerca de ahí ambos tenían una cita –que no sería una cita para cualquiera que preguntase, pero que para ella si seguiría siéndolo– en la que pasaban a comer unas hamburguesas deliciosas y luego se columpiaban de la estatua, se tomaban fotos en poses absurdas a su lado y hacían demás tonterías.

Cansada de tanto llorar como una magdalena y de haber llegado corriendo desde el otro lado de la ciudad prácticamente, se agachó a cubrirse el rostro con las manos... Cuando un golpe de aire caliente, con olor a animalitos pudriéndose entre zarzas y acompañado por un rugido ensordecedor, le alborotó el cabello.

–¡¿Quieres un beso, _nini_?!

De prisa redirigió su mirada a la base de la estatua, en la que quedaban solo dos enormes tornillos de acero, allí donde habían estado los pies del monigote, y luego volteó su cabeza para encontrarse con la enorme cara del niño gordo frente a la suya... Aunque ya no parecía la vivaracha mascota del restaurante. Aun sonreía, pero su gesto no tenía nada de alegre. Su frente se había vuelto estrecha y ruda; de su nariz, enrojecida como la de un borracho habitual, surgían mechones de pelo duro; sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y uno bizqueaba un poco. La hamburguesa de gran tamaño ya no era sostenida en lo alto, sino que el obeso niño apoyaba su mano en el borde del plato que buena parte había quedado hundido en el pavimento.

–No te asustes –tronó el gigante entre risas, arrancando el plato con la hamburguesa de plástico del agujero y elevándola en el aire con un susurro grave y mortal–. No voy a lastimarte, solo te voy a comer. ¡Te voy a comer bien comida!

Ronnie Anne comprendió entonces que su intención era partirla a la mitad, pero se sentía invadida por una especie de apatía que le impedía moverse; y no fue hasta el ultimo instante, cuando el plato quedó en lo más alto y venía ya en descenso, que rodó desde la banca a la calle y salió huyendo por su vida. Atrás de ella, el plato colmó al mundo.

–_¡Vamos ya, gente hambrienta!_ –canturreó Belching Boy arrancando de nuevo el plato de los pedazos de la banca y saliendo en persecución de Ronnie Anne quien corría despavorida asumiendo el papel de los chicos que huían de ella cuando la hacían enojar–. _Del eructo su hamburguesa. Una gran preparación. Cuando regresa es mejor._

El gigante estremeció el suelo por segunda vez con su plato, levantando una inmensa nube de polvo, y a la chica que salió volando hasta otra acera donde cayó de rodillas.

≪¡No es real, no es real, no es real, no es real –se acurrucó indefensa queriendo despertar de aquello que solo podría ser un sueño. En todo caso un sueño que podría matar–, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real, no es real...!≫.

Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, el niño de overol a cuadros había vuelto a su pedestal, en su misma posición de antes, con su expresión optimista. La banca que había sido partida por el enorme plato estaba intacta y el pavimento pulcro y liso como siempre.

–Creo que ensucié mi pantalón –llegó a confesar Ronnie Anne en voz alta y, por los próximos cinco minutos antes de ir a refugiarse bajo el porche de la casa Loud, se desmayó.

* * *

–_Lily_ –acabó de decir Ronnie Anne antes de desconectarse–, _por lo que más quieras se paciente y espera a que regrese Lori... Adiós._

–¡Espe...! ¡Rayos!

–_Oh, nini _–se compadeció Bobby de ella.

–¿A dónde es que dijiste que fue mi hermana? –le preguntó entonces Lily.

–_A Royal Woods _–contestó a su pregunta–. _¿Por qué?_

–Por nada... Y dijiste que queda en el estado de Michigan, ¿cierto?

–_Oye, ¿no estarás pensando en ir a buscarla, o sí? _–intervino Carl al advertir que estaba tomando nota del dato.

–_Ay, si serás tonto Bobby _–negó con la cabeza Carlos Jr.

–¿Por qué no? –replicó Lily–. Ya ven que...

–_Mejor espera a que regresé _–la interrumpió Carl para reiterar la sugerencia de Ronnie Anne que consideraba como la mejor de todas.

–_Tu sabes que te queremos como a otra hermana _–habló Carlota, refiriéndose al hecho de que los Casagrande ayudaron a las Loud a criar a Lily durante buena parte de su niñez por razones que nunca llegaron a detallar, más allá de que en algún momento su madre quedó emocionalmente incapacitada para hacerlo. En ese tiempo fue que entabló una estrecha amistad con Carlitos de la que surgió un enamoramiento mutuo entre ambos jóvenes quienes al crecer formarían una relación–, _y nosotros sabemos que estás pasando por un mal momento y lo impulsiva que eres a veces. Te pido, por favor, que pienses antes en tu exhibición de mañana y en lo mucho que has trabajado para conseguir llegar a donde estás ahora._

–Está bien, te tomaré la palabra... ¿Pero al menos me podrían dar un buen motivo para no ir a ese pueblo? –pidió Lilyentrecerrando los ojos y echándoles esa peculiar mirada intuitiva suya de la que sabían que no tenían escapatoria–. A ustedes lo que les altera es la idea de que yo vaya a ahí, si mal no me equivoco.

–_No, estás en lo correcto_ –respondió Carl con honestidad consciente de que a Lily no se le podía decir mentiras.

–¿Puedo saber por qué?

–_No sé_ –contestó Carlos Jr. sin rodeos.

–... Ustedes me están ocultando algo.

–_Varias cosas_ –afirmó el esposo de Lori acabando de exhalar un suspiro–, _y tienes derecho a saberlo todo. Mejor ponte cómoda que esto va para largo._

–Pues empieza de una vez –se cruzó de brazos Lily.

–_De acuerdo _–empezó Bobby–. _Lori va a matarme por esto, pero en fin._ _Lily, Royal Woods es el pueblo donde tú naciste y pasaste los primeros años de tu vida._

–La verdad no recuerdo nada de eso, pero continúa.

–_Bien. Tú sabes que tenías una familia muy numerosa, aparte de nosotros._

–Claro. Están mis hermanas mayores que me venían a visitar con frecuencia, mi mamá a la que veía de vez en cuando, mi papá que en paz descanse...

–_Si, y también estaba tu otro hermano, Lincoln, pero de el ya no te has de acordar si apenas lo conociste cuando eras una bebé._

–Ah, así que su nombre era Lincoln. Si, yo recuerdo que un par de veces mencionaron que tuve un hermano mayor, pero lo soltaban como un dato al aire no más, y tampoco me contaron nada sobre el o porque nunca lo conocí cada vez que preguntaba. ¿Qué hay con eso?

–_Pues que_ _Hace tiempo, cuando tu hermana Lori y yo aun éramos novios y tu familia y tu vivían en Royal Woods, tu hermano Lincoln... Fue brutalmente asesinado._

–¡¿Qué?! –se sobresaltó Lily.

–_Si _–continuó Bobby con su explicación mientras los primos permanecían serios y callados–. _Alguien le arrancó el brazo con la facilidad con la que un niño arranca la ramita a un árbol y luego hizo desaparecer su cadáver por una alcantarilla. Y eso no es todo, ya que el fue el primero de una oleada de asesinatos que se produjo en aquella época. Mamá me confesó hace mucho que había estado haciendo lo posible para que Ronnie Anne y yo nos mudáramos con ella de ese pueblo, porque de hecho supo que allí los niños y adolescentes desaparecen con más frecuencia que en cualquier otro lugar cada cierto periodo de tiempo. La verdad no sé como, pero tu y las otras chicas tuvieron mucha más suerte que otros de por allá._

–Osea que nosotras nueve logramos sobrevivir a una masacre, es lo que dices.

–Básicamente... Aunque debes saber que eran once en total cuando empezó todo.

–¿Once?... Lori, Leni, Luna... Lola, Lisa, yo... , y ese otro al que mataron... ¿No habrás querido decir diez?

–_Once Lily... Hace tiempo que tampoco sabemos nada de ella, pero también tienes otra hermana más._

–¡¿Cómo?!

–_Su nombre es Lynn._

–Como mi padre... Vaya, eso si que no lo sabía...¿Y por qué recién...?

–_¿Te lo estamos contando todo? Bueno, porque nadie ha vuelto a pensar en ellos por casi treinta años._

–_Hasta ahora_ –concretó Carlota–. _¿Sabías que a Ronnie Anne le_ _gustaba tu hermano?_

–Ya veo, por eso se puso como se puso... ¿Qué hay de mi otra hermana? ¿Acaso ella también...?

–_De hecho..._ –Bobby hizo una pausa, pues lo siguiente era aun más difícil de explicar–._Tu hermana Lynn está internada en una institución psiquiátrica desde que era una preadolescente._

–¿En un psiquiátrico? –repitió ciertamente impactada de oír eso Lily–. ¿Cómo fue que terminó ahí?

–_Hubo una investigación, muy mediocre realmente pero la hubo, y al final las evidencias la señalaron a ella como la única culpable._

–Hay, no. ¿Estás queriendo decir... –preguntó con intriga la más menor de las hermanas Loud–, que ella fue quien mató a mi...?

–_Francamente, no lo sé_ –fue la respuesta final de Bobby–._ Tenía entendido que ella ya estaba un poco mal de la cabeza cuando pasó todo y pues los asesinatos pararon justo después de su arresto. Yo si la conocí bien y te digo que jamás creí que ella fuera capaz de algo semejante; al menos hasta que me enteré que... ¿Sabes como murió tu padre?_

–Oh, cielos... –palideció Lily creyendo haber adivinado a lo que quería llegar su cuñado–.Solo sé que murió cuando yo todavía era muy pequeña, pero... ¿Acaso...?

–_Eso si te lo puedo confirmar_ –asintió afirmativo Bobby junto al resto de los Casagrande–. _Lisa dejó plantando unas cámaras escondidas en la casa donde vivían ustedes y..._

–_Nosotros estuvimos en el juicio _–contó Carlos Jr.–. _Había huellas digitales y hasta una grabación que lo dejaba todo en claro._

≪Mala suerte≫, le había susurrado la señora Rosa a Lynn mientras esta era sacada esposada del juzgado. Sólo dos palabras para expresar la indignación que sentía ante la atrocidad que había cometido contra su padre, emitidas con su aliento dulzón y empalagoso. Y antes de que los guardias pudieran apartarla, la abuela Casagrande extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de la ex castaña con un dedo contrahecho. Este recuerdo en especifico asaltó a Carlota entretanto sus hermanos seguían narrando su versión de lo acontecido ese día.

–_Lo único que faltaba era el arma homicida _–concretó Carl, trazando luego una línea horizontal en su propio cuello para hacer una demostración–. _Pero no hizo falta para saber que le rebanó la garganta de aquí hasta acá._

–Dios mío... –gimió Lily llevándose ambas manos a la cara –. ¿Pero por qué hizo algo así?

–_Te digo que no sé Lily_ –contestó Bobby–. _Que yo sepa Lynn ya se andaba metiendo en problemas desde mucho antes por ciertos malentendidos que ahora están por de más explicártelos; pero no todo fue su culpa, fíjate, sino también la forma de ser de la gente en ese lugar._

–_La abuela aseguraba que en ese lugar había algo malo _–hizo otro comentario Carlota pensando en la niña de las mascadas–. _Y la verdad yo le creo. Las pocas veces que estuve ahí me pareció un lugar extraño y a veces hasta espeluznante._

–_Con decirte _–añadió Carlos Jr. –, _que ahí estaba la cede de un movimiento político que buscaba hacer que legalicen el incesto en todo el país._

–¡IUH! –chilló Lily asqueada.

–_Sabemos lo que estás pensando _–la miró Bobby con frialdad–, _y también que no podemos evitar que vayas a buscar a Lori. Solo podemos contar con que nos prometas que no lo harás. Tus hermanas prácticamente movieron cielo y tierra para hacer que abandones ese pueblo, aunque tu madre quiso seguir permaneciendo ahí._

≪Eso explica porque mamá y las otras se pelearon≫, llegó a entender Lily en parte el porque de las fricciones familiares que la habían acompañado desde muy pequeña. Se trataba de que sus hermanas querían mantenerla lejos de ese sitio en el que se albergaban tantas cosas malas... y al que por alguna razón había vuelto Lori.

–_Lily, ¿a qué es a lo que más le temes? _–se le ocurrió preguntar a Bobby, en cuyo subconsciente seguía repitiéndose la anécdota del gato sin ojos mientras que lo mismo le pasaba a Carlota con lo de la _bestia rata_, CJ con el esqueleto de la capa hecha de pieles y Carl con la falsa Lola encendida en llamas. Curiosamente, a esa hora en que decidió subir al ático de su casa a buscar una cajita de cartón rellena de tiras de papel periódico en la que descansaba un huevo podrido con una carita pintada de nombre Rochelle, también fue el caso de Ronnie Anne con la colosal estatua viviente.

Luego de pensarlo bien un momento, aun con lo fuera de lugar que era la interrogante, Lily respondió simple y sencillamente:

–A los payasos... Tengo que irme chicos... Adiós.

Y antes de que Bobby o los otros pudieran agregar otra cosa, se desconectó dando por finalizada la videoconferencia.

–Amor, ¿quién era? –se acercó a preguntar Carlitos que ya se había despertado.

–Los chicos, que querían darme el pésame –respondió terminando de cerrar la laptop.

–Y...¿Cómo te has sentido?

–Muy mal –respondió Lily aferrándose al torso musculoso de su pareja–. Estoy triste, necesito que me apapáchen.

–Oh, Lily –la abrazó Carlitos–. Sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

–Lo sé –afirmó dandole un chupetón en el cuello–. Vamos a la cama. Tal vez te suene raro que te lo diga en un momento como este, pero quiero que me hagas el amor como nunca antes me lo has hecho.

–¿En serio? –se extrañó su novio de tan inoportuna petición.

–Si –aseguró Lily–. Es justo lo que necesito de ti ahora.

* * *

Ya, en lo que restaba de la noche, Lily volvió a levantarse al no poder conciliar el sueño. En buena parte por lo mucho que le remordía la conciencia al haberse aprovechado de que Carlitos siempre se quedaba profundamente dormido y no despertaba por horas cada vez que ellos tenían relaciones.

De ahí, por lo menos se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno favorito de su novio para dejárselo en el microondas, junto a una nota que justificaba su ausencia prendida en la puerta del refrigerador. Después, en cuanto se vistió de nuevo con las mismas prendas de ese día, salió antes a contemplar sus trabajos en el pasillo y reconsiderar si en serio valía la pena lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Habiendo pasado un largo rato en ello, finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba las imágenes en sus obras a pesar de que estas le habían dado fama y fortuna. Pensó en la tragedia que involucraba a Lisa y en todo de lo que se acababa de enterar ya de por si habiendo tenido una infancia relativamente dura. Pensó en Lori volviendo al mismo pueblo donde se suponía tantas cosas malas habían ocurrido a la familia Loud y en que todo pasaba casualmente al mismo tiempo, igual a la casualidad de que no hubiese podido contactar a ninguna de sus hermanas... Como si existiese la ridícula posibilidad de que de algún modo todo eso estuviese conectado.

≪Nha, que se pudran las pinturas≫, fue su ultimo pensamiento al ir de vuelta al dormitorio para acabar de alistarse e improvisar una maleta con unas pocas mudas de ropa mientras marcaba a la aerolínea local en su teléfono.

Durante el apurado movimiento, encontró a un viejo conejo de peluche en el fondo del cajón de sus pantaletas. Este tenía varios remiendos, rotos, unos cuantos parches, un ojo de botón desprendido y el otro extraviado que delataban lo viejo que era. Lo tenía en su posesión desde que podía recordar y no estaba del todo segura si la que se lo había regalado era Lori o Leni, pero si que esta ultima era quien le había bordado el cuello de tortuga que usaba ahora en lugar de una polera.

–_Bun-Bun _–se oyó mascullar tomándolo en sus manos, aunque ella prefería llamarlo Warren porque le recordaba al amigo imaginario que tuvo de niña: un conejo antropomórfico al que sentía como una especie de ángel guardián que le avisaba de todo lo que podía haber en el mundo que la rodeaba a ella... Y que ahora le estaba advirtiendo que efectivamente cada cosa estaba conectada y que no debía irse.

–_¿Hola? _–hablaron de la aerolínea al no oír respuesta inmediata cuando contestaron por primera vez–. _¿Hay alguien ahí?_

–Ah si, ¿bueno? –se apuró a hablar Lily, limitándose a guardar el peluche en su bolso–. Quiero una reservación en el próximo vuelo a Michigan.


	18. Parte III: Adultos (4)

**Capítulo 18: No dejes que _Eso_ te Alcance**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Diciembre de 2046.**

En lo que el resto del grupo dividía la cuenta a pagar de los daños hechos en la zona VIP del restaurante, y Lori insistía en comunicarse inútilmente con Lisa, Luna salió de primeras a esperar a los demás junto al auto de Luan.

–¿Cigarrillo, _sis_? –le ofreció la cajetilla a esta ultima en cuanto la vio venir tras ella.

–Ahora mismo me vendría bien uno... –se lo recibió Luan, notando instantáneamente toda la desazón en la expresión de su hermana–. ¿Qué?

–Es que esto es raro –resopló Luna dandole una calada al suyo–. Los recuerdos, las personas también, que no recuerdo, cuando las olvidé. Es raro, ¿no? Ahora que estamos aquí, llegan los recuerdos más rápido y más rápido, de verdad, todos.

–Si. Cuando Clyde me llamó vomité. ¿No es raro? Estaba nerviosa, sentí nauseas y vomité. Ya estoy bien, me siento aliviada al estar aquí con ustedes... ¿Por qué me ves así?

–Cuando Clyde llamó, choqué mi auto.

–¿En serió?

–En serio _sis_, mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, latía como loco.

–Y yo que creí que solo me pasó a mí... ¿Tienes fuego?

–Ah, si. Permíteme...

–Parecía que era... –contó Luan llevándose el pitillo a la boca.

–¿Miedo? –completó la oración Luna extendiéndole el encendedor–. Porque es miedo, lo que sentiste.

–Si, es lo que hace Pennywise –añadió–, juega con nosotras... De seguro...Seguro Lisa está bien... ¿Cierto?

–Desde luego... –asintió la rockera, mordiéndose luego el labio inferior–. ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

–No, por nada –divagó la otra, poniéndose a zapatear ansiosamente con un pie–. Yo no más decía.

–_Hola Luan_ –le habló de repente una vocecita a sus espaldas, provocando que ambas tosieran una poca de humo de segunda mano por el sobresalto.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó esta despacio, sin voltear y dejando caer el cigarro.

–_La diversión empieza _–fue lo que respondió–,_ ¿verdad?_

–Lo que dijo... –tragó saliva Luna haciendo lo mismo que Luan y asomándose a mirar por encima de su hombro–. Es...

Al salir del restaurante –seguidas por Clyde, Leni, Lucy y Lori en ese orden–, lo primero que vieron las gemelas fue un bochornoso espectáculo en el que Luna sujetaba agresivamente de los hombros a la niña parecida a Ronnie Anne que habían visto esa misma tarde.

–¡Ya lo tengo _sis_!

–¡¿Qué ra...?! –se alarmó Lana de ver eso.

–Oye, ¿crees que esto es gracioso? ¿Eh? –zarandeó Luan a su vez de la sudadera por delante a aquella chiquilla, a quien tenía bien intimidada–. ¡¿Crees que es un juego?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pues vete a la mierda!, ¡¿oíste?! ¡PUDRETE, NO TE TENGO MIEDO!

–_La diversión empieza_ –volvió a decir la pequeña pelirroja, mirándola a la cara ahora con un muy justificado desasosiego–. Lo dices en tu show. Soy tu admiradora.

–¿Todo bien Isabella?

Justo entonces llegaron una mujer con su mismo pelo rojo y un señor de piel oscura y larga cabellera castaña. De lejos Leni reconoció sus caras, que no eran otras más que las de Becky y Tad de la preparatoria; pero ellos no parecieron reconocer en ningún momento a Luan o Luna quienes se apuraron a dejar en paz a la infante antes de que si se armara un verdadero escándalo.

–¿Son tus padres? –preguntó Luan a la niña acomodándole disimuladamente las arrugas de la sudadera.

–Si –asintió ella en total estado de alerta, de cualquiera que sin previo aviso acaba de toparse con alguien a quien se le _botó una canica_.

–Oh... –sonrió la comediante, sintiéndose además como toda una so burra por el ridículo que acababa de montar–. ¿Quieres una foto?

–Olvídalo –la mosqueó la niña con un ademán y yendo luego a reunirse con su madre.

–Ven, ya nos vamos –se acercó Becky a tomar la mano de su hija.

–Como quieras –dijo Luan sin dejar de sonreír como una tonta.

–Que niña tan linda –saludó patéticamente Luna a Becky y a Tad alzando una mano.

–Dios, Luan –llegó a amonestarla Lana, mientras que la niña parecida a Ronnie Anne y sus padres se alejaban rumbo a una gran furgoneta junto a la que esperaban poco más de media docena de otros niños–. ¿No recuerdas una linea de tu show?

–Yo no escribo mi material.

–¡Aja! ¡Ya sabía que no! –exclamó Lola apuntándola con un dedo acusatorio–. Ya sabía que no.

–Como que esa niña se parece mucho a Ronnie Anne –comentó Leni a la más mayor de todas–. ¿No lo crees?

A Lori le tranquilizó ver a todos esos niños siendo escoltados por un par de mayores, a pesar de que dada la hora lo que estaban era irrespetándo el toque de queda impuesto. Desde su llegada algo que no había dejado de notar era que la gente en realidad se tomaba las medidas de precaución muy a la ligera, así como la noche en que ella junto a sus hermanas y Clyde se aventuraron a ir a la vieja casa del sepulturero. Nadie esa vez, ciertamente, se interpuso en que llegaran hasta ese lugar.

Si, saber que todavía había adultos responsables la tranquilizó, hasta que para su turbación oyó a Becky dirigirse al grupo y decir:

–Bueno, ¿Quién quiere ir a Lactoland?

–¡Yo! –contestaron los niños muy entusiasmados.

–Ay, Clyde –resolló Luan, entretanto ellos y las demás se distribuían para subir o a su convertible o a la camioneta de Lana. Pero Lori no se movió de donde estaba al sentirse invadida por una hormigueante sensación de intranquilidad, que encima resultaba más familiar de lo que podía imaginarse–. Si lo que debiste mencionar es: _amiga, ¿quieres venir a Royal Woods a que te maten?_, te habría dicho que no. Pero que más da, yo ya no me quiero ir está noche.

–Si, vamos –escuchó decir a la pelirroja en lo que ella y sus amigos subían a la furgoneta–. Si llegamos antes nos toman una foto con los tres Banana Splits vivos.

–Lori, ¿qué esperas? –se regresó a buscarla Clyde–. Sube.

–Yo quiero subirme al malteador –dijo otro de los niños seguidamente.

≪¿Cómo se les ocurre ir a un parque de diversiones a esta hora de la noche? –pensó Lori más inquieta todavía, cayendo en cuenta casi de inmediato que en su puño cerrado aun tenía su galleta de la fortuna partida a la mitad, de la cual no había saltado nada a atacarlos en la cena–. En serio, literalmente la gente no se preocupa de lo que está pasando aquí≫.

–Yo iré a la nueva casa de la risa –mencionó de nuevo la niña parecida a Ronnie Anne–. Oí que pusieron a un payaso animatrónico que te persigue con unas tenazas de barbacoa.

–¿Lori? –insistió Clyde en hacerla reaccionar a ella que permanecía inmóvil en medio del estacionamiento, salvo porque si movió sus manos para terminar de abrir su galleta con bastante precaución y sacar de su interior la convencional tira de papel con palabras de sabiduría en vez de un desagradable premio como les había tocado a los otros.

–Ese es el de la casa del terror –corrigió un tercer chico a la pelirroja–. El que tú dices es uno que tiene grandes colmillos y garras.

–El que sea –sentenció esta–. Yo no me lo pienso perder.

Clyde también se asomó curioso a leer la suerte de su amiga en cuanto ella extendió el papelito, en el que escrito en finas letras ensangrentadas había un claro mensaje que decía así:

_¿Tampoco piensas estar ahí para ella, Lori?_

Al principio Clyde no entendió que significaba, pero Lori si ya que tras veintisiete años de tranquilidad y lejanía todo estaba volviendo a suceder igual que antes.

≪¡Oh, rayos!≫.

–¡Esp-p-peren! –llamó a gritos a aquella caravana. Por _ella_ se refería a la niña de cabello rojo; la que quería ver al payaso en la casa de la risa. Era obvio que lo que acababa de leer era el presagio de la próxima víctima de _Eso_–. ¡Ni-niña! ¡N-n-no v-v-vay...!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La furgoneta con la familia de Becky y el grupo de niños acababa de salir del estacionamiento y lanzarse a la carretera.

–¡M-mierda! –balbuceó sintiendo que le faltaba poco para que el corazón se le saliera del pecho.

–Lori, ¿qué ocurre? –se regresó Leni a ver que la aquejaba seguida por las otras cinco.

–¡M-mierda, carajo, la niña!

Haciendo caso omiso al estado de confusión de sus hermanas y Clyde, Lori tan solo hizo la primera cosa que se le ocurrió, que fue ir corriendo presurosa a desatar las cuerdas que aseguraban la bicicleta a la carrocería de la camioneta de Lana para de ahí bajarla y arrastrarla rápidamente a la calle.

–¡Ahí-oh, _Silve_r! –clamó sin haberse dado cuenta en cuánto estuvo montada y salió pedaleando a toda velocidad por el mismo rumbo que tomó la furgoneta con los niños. A partir de ese instante ya todo dependía de que la flamante bici con la placa del numero uno en el frente hiciese justicia a su reputación como la mejor bici del mundo; una que debía ser _veloz como el rayo_, si es que quería llegar a tiempo a evitar que lo que tanto la aculpaba volviese a suceder–. ¡ARREEE!

* * *

Pedaleó, tan rápido como sus gordos y flácidos muslos se lo permitieron, hasta llegar a la entrada del parque en donde bajó de la bici, que de puro milagro no sucumbió bajo su peso, y de ahí corrió a saltarse la fila de gente que quería ingresar.

–Oiga, su boleto –reclamó el empleado que recibía las entradas–. No puede entrar sin un boleto.

Pero Lori entró pese a sus advertencias y se puso a buscar desesperadamente a la niña en todos lados; hasta dar con una nueva atracción al otro lado del parque en la que la vio entrar.

_Casa de la Risa_, anunciaba un gran letrero en la entrada principal, la cual tenía la forma de una enorme cara de payaso con una gran bocaza abierta, iluminada por varias luces parpadeantes por adentro y por afuera del lugar.

–¡Niña! –corrió Lori tras ella abriéndose paso a empujones entre la multitud.

Afuera, el auto de Luan y la camioneta de Lana aparcaron cerca de la bici tirada junto a la banqueta.

Entretanto, Lori de nuevo se saltó la fila para entrar a la atracción e ingresó sin pagar; al igual que como estaban haciendo Lola, Luna, Luan, Lana y Lucy en la entrada del parque. Clyde si se detuvo a tratar de apaciguar al furibundo empleado antes de que este llamará a seguridad mientras que Leni se ocupaba de pagar los ocho boletos en varios billetes de cincuenta.

–Tenga –los entregó apurada por ir a alcanzar al resto del grupo–, quédese con el cambio.

En la nueva casa de la risa de Lactoland, Lori caminó por un largo túnel con líneas en espiral dibujadas en su superficie que daba vueltas y mareaba. Después cruzó un pasillo en el que unos monigotes inflables con diseños coloridos de payasos colgaban moviéndose a modo de péndulo de tal forma que le entorpecían el paso. Al mismo tiempo frenéticas risas de payaso resonaban a través de bocinas instaladas en las esquinas superiores haciendo que todo resultase más desesperante.

Tras ser derribada un par de veces por los monigotes, se las arregló para cruzar hasta la entrada a un laberinto de espejos en el que por fin vio a la niña buscando el modo de salir de ahí. Aparentemente se había separado de su grupo de amigos, lo que hacía que la situación fuese aun peor todavía.

≪Está sola≫.

–¡Niña!

Lori trató de ir a alcanzarla, pero se retrasó al chocar directamente contra uno de los espejos que la confundió y luego al quedar parcialmente atascada en un estrecho pasillo del laberinto.

≪Gracias mamá por este voluminoso trasero que me heredaste≫, se aquejó entre duros forcejeos hasta que pudo salir a continuar su búsqueda.

En un pasillo más alejado a su derecha, el mismo payaso con el que tuvo un encuentro en el cementerio esa tarde pasó por detrás de ella muy sigilosamente.

–¡¿Niña?! –la llamó al haberla localizado al final de otro de los extensos corredores de espejos y cristales transparentes, a lo que esta se regresó a verla–. ¡Niña, oye!

Pero al tratar de alcanzarla otra vez, de nueva cuenta chocó de cara contra otro cristal que las separaba a las dos.

–¡Ah, que raras son ustedes! –protestó la pelirroja, completamente harta de haberse topado con cada una de esas chifladas a lo largo de todo el día.

–Lo s-sé –rió Lori con un dejo de alivio–. Agu-guarda un mo-momento...V-voy a s-sac-c-carte de aquí.

–¡Ya dejen de seguirme!

De pronto, ambas callaron al oír el rechinar de algo deslizándose por la superficie de otro cristal situado justo detrás de la niña parecida a Ronnie Anne, quien ahí mismo se volteó a ver, qué si no, al Payaso Pennywise lamiendo el vidrio con deleite desde el otro lado con una lengua obscenamente larga de unos treinta centímetros de longitud.

–No... –gimió Lori al verlo también–. P-por favor...

–_Hoda... _–saludó este revoleando los ojos para expresar un intenso placer.

–_Guau..._ –se sobresaltó la niña, admitiendo para sus adentros que si se había asustado de verlo aparecerse, pensando aun que aquello era parte de la atracción–. Pero que buen efecto.

–¡N-n-n-no es un ef-f-f-fecto! –le avisó Lori poniéndose a golpear el cristal desde el lado en el que estaba–, ¡co-co-co-corre!, ¡CO-CO-CORRE POR TU VI-VI-VIDA!

–¿Qué?

En el otro extremo, el payaso acabó de erguirse y retraer su rosada lengua para luego sonreírle malintencionadamente a Lori.

–E-esto-to-to-toy aquí esta v-vez... –le imploró a _Eso_, incluso dispuesta negociar con el–. Lle-lle-llévame a mí.

En medió de los dos cristales transparentes, la niña retrocedió con cautela a por donde había llegado, pero para su sorpresa cayó contra un nuevo espejo que antes no estaba ahí.

–¡¿Eh?!

–¡Auch! –rió el payaso burlón al asestar un cabezazo contra el cristal.

Fue ahí que la niña, por la clara desesperación en la cara de la mujer adulta que trataba de llegar a ella a como de lugar, acabó de comprender rápidamente que aquello no se trataba de ningún truco de feria, sino de un peligro autentico; por lo que quiso avanzar hacía por donde continuaba el pasillo y huir, solo para encontrarse de nuevo contra otro espejo, habiendo quedado así atrapada en un estrecho espacio entre cuatro paredes de vidrio.

Entre malévolas risotadas, el payaso volvió a inclinar su cabeza un poco más hacia atrás para tomar impulso y aporrear el cristal con su frente por segunda vez consecutiva.

–¡Auch!

–¡NO, ERES UN MALDITO! –gritó Lori cuando repitió esta acción una tercera vez, con mayor intensidad de modo que el vidrio crujió y en su superficie se formó una pequeña cuarteadura–.¡DESGRACIADO!

Viéndose acorralada, la niña se agazapó toda contra el cristal del lado de Lori que trataba de romperlo de todas las formas posibles mediante patadas, puñetazos y embestidas. Hasta en un intento más desesperado trató de imitar el movimiento con el que Lynn Jr. una vez pudo derribar una palmera de un caderazo; cosa que había sido más fácil ver como se hacía que hacerlo en verdad, ya que aparte de magullarse bien feo la retaguardia de nada le sirvió.

Mientras tanto, a base de topes el malvado payaso consiguió hacerlo con suma facilidad hasta dejar una telaraña de roturas en el vidrio y a la niña tan solo le quedó gritar muerta de miedo y tratar de mantenerse lo más alejada de su alcance.

Hubo una breve pausa, en la que el payaso dejó de azotar su cabeza contra el cristal y curvó su horrible boca en una literal sonrisa de oreja a oreja llena de dos largas filas de poderosos dientes serrados ante la cara de aflicción de Lori y la de terror de la indefensa niña: a quien acto seguido alcanzó al hacer estallar el vidrio con un violento cabezazo final.

–¡NOOOOO! –aulló Lori al ver como la cara del payaso se convertía en algo más grande y amorfo que no sabría describir y le arrancaba la cabeza y los hombros de un solo mordisco a la pobre niña, que luego desapareció de su vista cuando el otro lado del cristal quedó todo salpicado con su sangre y la luz en el laberinto se fue por los siguientes tres minutos.

En ese corto lapso de tiempo, se derrumbo desecha y devastada por haber dejado que la tragedia de hacía veintisiete años se volviese a repetir. Esta vez estando ella presente y sin aun poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

≪¡Inútil, buena para nada!≫, la atolondró la irritante voz adolescente de su cabeza.

En cuanto volvió la energía, se encontró frente a su propio reflejo, nada más.

* * *

Minutos después salió de la atracción al encuentro de Clyde y sus hermanas, mostrándose tan aturdida y pálida como había quedado aquella semana lluviosa en que había vuelto a tartamudear.

–Lori –la revivió primero Leni de su parcial estado de shock–, ¿qué pasó?

–... Lo-lo... Lo-lo... ¡Lo-lo-lo hiz-z-z-zo-zo de nu-nuev-v-vo-vo!... –contestó sollozante entre balbuceos, pareciendo que iba a caer desmayada por lo que Lana y Clyde tuvieron que sujetarla de ambos brazos–. _Es_... _Es_... _Es_-_s_-_s_... ¡_Es_-_s_-_so_ s-se llev-v-vó a la niña delante de mí!...

–Ay, no –gimoteó Lucy.

Lola pateó el suelo enfurecida y Leni regresó a mirar a los padres y a los amigos de la pelirroja quienes esperaban afuera de la casa de la risa a que esta saliera, teniendo presente que eso ya no iba a pasar.

≪Pobre Becky≫, pensó sin esforzarse por contener las lagrimas.

–Luna, ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó entonces Luan a la hermana que supo como liderarlos para salir victoriosos la primera vez.

Ante el abatimiento y la incertidumbre de los demás, una muy enojada Luna dio un paso adelante, se golpeó la palma con el puño y dio la orden definitiva.

–Hay que ir tras ese hijo de perra.

* * *

Cerca de la medianoche, se reunieron en la biblioteca a seguir hablando del asunto aprovechando que Clyde era el único que tenía las llaves. Adentro, las siete Louds esperaron en torno al gran escritorio de la recepción a que este sacara unas cajas de la bodega, en las que tenía guardados varios recuerdos, que a la hora de repasarlos vieron que les concernían a todas ellas mucho más que a el.

En una de estas Lori vio algunos de los disfraces del baúl de Lincoln; en otra Luna los boletos de su primer concierto de SMOOCH y Luan los de la ultima convención de Ace Savvy a la que asistieron en grupo; Lana sacó un gorro viejo de Lactoland y una corona mordisqueada hecha enteramente de queso y hojuelas de maíz de una tercera y Lola un afiche de finales del 2016 que promocionaba un concurso de lectura familiar de una cuarta. Leni obtuvo un viejo anuario escolar de una quinta y así sucesivamente se pasaron un montón de sus cosas que Clyde había usado para documentar el recuento de toda una vida vivida en Royal Woods en su parte de la investigación.

–Espero que esto les sirva para recordar –dijo.

Lucy agarró el encuadernado de un viejo y polvoriento álbum de fotografías antiguas. El álbum de la bisabuela Harriet.

Luego miró a Clyde sacar otro más nuevo y menos desgastado de un cajón y ponerlo encima de su escritorio. Rotulado en etiquetas, en la portada se leía el titulo:

_Royal Woods,_

_Una Historia_

_No Autorizada. Vol II_

_De: Clyde McBride_

–Observen –indicó abriéndolo en las primeras paginas y entregándoselo para que se lo pasaran también.

En su contenido las hermanas Loud vieron el seguimiento que el hombre había estado haciendo respecto a las tragedias más recientes sucedidas en el pueblo, incluyendo una nueva oleada de asesinatos y desapariciones en su mayoría de niños y jóvenes adolescentes.

–Hay un eco, aquí en Royal Woods –explicó Clyde entretanto lo hojeaban–, que vuelve cada más o menos veintisiete años. Creímos que detuvimos a _Eso_ y que se había terminado; pero a finales de este verano todo empezó a pasar otra vez, cuando unos pandilleros atacaron al gerente de Reinningers por ser homosexual y lo arrojaron al canal desde un puente.

–¿Acaso –necesitó saber Leni, al llegar a la pagina en especifico con el recorte de periódico anexado y leer el nombre en el titular–, este de aquí...?

–Si. Temo que es el mismo Miguel que tu conocías.

–Oh no –gimió pasándole el encuadernado a Luna y mirando seguidamente a las letras ensangrentadas escritas sobre el cartel de la mesa en la que se exhibían los libros de Lucy.

–¿Qué haremos con esto? –preguntó Lola a Luan señalando las manchas de sangre encima del mantel.

–Ese no es problema –respondió su hermana a la interrogante–. Con un poco de jabón y esfuerzo quedará limpió.

En ese momento la segunda mayor tuvo una repentina alusión, igual a la que tuvo Lucy antes de la cena, en la que nuevamente se vio a si misma como una adolescente que se encerraba en el baño a tallar las manchas de sangre de la losa.

–Igual somos los únicos que pueden verlo –comentó Lola, refiriéndose también al incidente con las galletas de la fortuna.

Lori mientras, para despejarse un poco, volvió a marcar a su celular a Lisa y en esas advirtió de reojo que su hermana menor inmediata empezaba a frotarse compulsivamente ambas manos como queriendo limpiarse algún desagradable rastro de suciedad.

–Li-Lisa sigue sin contes-t-tar –avisó a todos descolgando la llamada en cuanto esta la envió al buzón de voz.

–Dile a esa sabelotodo –advirtió la cuarta en su característico tono sarcástico–, que si no ha salido todavía será carne para hamburguesas. Todas vinimos al espectáculo, ¿no es cierto chicas?

–Ca-callate L-Luan –respondió Lori poniéndose a revisar por primera vez en todo el día la bandeja de entrada de su teléfono, que apareció bastante saturada. La mayoría de los mensajes eran de parte de Lily o Bobby. En menor medida de Ronnie Anne y uno que otro de los primos.

–Tengo que preguntar –tomó su turno de hablar Luna luego de pasarle la investigación de Clyde a Lana–: ¿a alguien aquí le ha vuelto a arder la cicatriz en la palma de su mano?

Los demás la miraron callados, pero intranquilos, y uno a uno fueron asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Ya me lo imaginaba –declaró quitándose en ese instante las gafas de sol para dejar al descubierto las tres marcas del arañazo en su ojo, las cuales también habían vuelto a hacerse visibles de la noche a la mañana–. Ahora recuerdo que es por lo que hicimos allí abajo ese día.

–¡Chicas! –intervino súbitamente Lori con voz entrecortada y los ojos llorosos.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada Leni.

–¡Un me-me... Me-me... –balbuceó Lori más que de costumbre, de repente muy agitada. Tanto, que Clyde acudió a ayudarla sostenerse en caso de que se fuera a derrumbar sola–. Me-me-mens-s-sa-saje de Lil-Lil-Lil... So-so-so... So-so-so-sob...!

–Lori, más despacio –pidió Clyde.

–Escúpelo –exigió Luan, intrigada por la horrible expresión de su rostro.

–Es Li-Li... Li-Li... Li-Li-Li-Lis-s-s-s-s...

–¿Lisa? –completó la oración Luna.

Lori asintió con cabeza temblorosa y puso a reproducir en altavoz lo que quedaba del mensaje de voz que ella acababa de escuchar. Los demás se acercaron a oír atentamente y guardaron absoluto silencio.

–_... ¡Está muerta!_ –chilló la grabación con la voz lastimera y sollozante de Lily a través del móvil–. _Lisa se cortó las venas en la bañera. Perdón, tengo que colgar. Llámame en cuanto puedas._

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó con sobresalto Lola–. No, imposible.

–Déjame ver eso... –le arrebató Luna su teléfono a Lori y revisó varios de los mensajes. En uno de esos encontró el enlace adjunto de la noticia internacional que lo confirmaba todo–. _Esta mañana la recién ganadora del premio Nobel, la Dra. Lisa Marie Loud_... _Bla_, _bla_,_ bla_... ¡Es cierto, aquí dice! Y pasó la noche en que Clyde nos llamó a todas.

–Santo dios –ahogó un gemido Lana palideciendo de pronto como Lucy.

–¡No puede ser! –sollozó Leni–, pobre Lisa.

–¡_Jadeo_!... –jadeó Lucy llevándose a la boca su aparato y Luan lanzó un puñetazo contra la pared cargado de furia.

–Oh chicas –se lamentó igualmente Clyde–, cuanto lo siento... No puedo evitar pensar que de algún modo todo esto es mi culpa.

–No digas eso –lo contradijo una suspirante Lucy.

–Es culpa de Pennywise –manifestó Luna volviendo a mirar el corte en su palma–. El maldito payaso lo supo antes que nosotros. Es obvio que quiere vengarse. Después de todo, una vez lo paramos en seco.

Lori se sentó en una silla a pensar tristemente en la desafortunada niña que fue asesinada ante sus ojos; en la visión que tuvo ese día en el cementerio de su encuentro con el payaso; y en la tumba sellada al final de la hilera de las otras diez recién abiertas.

–Primero Lincoln –gimoteó Leni entre hipidos–; después papá; y ahora Lisa también. _Eso_ le ha hecho mucho daño a nuestra familia.

En ese momento el miedo predominaba por sobre la tristeza de Clyde y las hermanas Loud, quienes sencillamente ya no sabían que hacer.

–_Suspiro..._ Lisa fue la última de nosotras en ver a _Eso_ esa primavera, ¿recuerdan? –habló Lucy–. Todo el tiempo seguía diciendo que era _empíricamente imposible_; incluso ver a un payaso no lo hacía real para ella, nada lo hacía... Hasta aquella tarde de Abril... _Suspiro_... Recuerdo que yo iba arrastrando la bicicleta de Lincoln y la vi salir corriendo del campus, como sí alguien la persiguiera.

≪¡Vamonoz, de priza, ya!≫, resonó tal cual la voz de Lisa en su cabeza y después la suya propia como niña gritando ≪¡Ahí-oh, _Silver!_ ¡ARREEE!≫, en el momento en que ambas subían a bordo y ella empezaba a pedalear.

–No puedo decir que realmente vi algo ese día, Lisa fue la única que lo vio. Yo pedaleaba muy rápido, no podía voltear, bueno, no quería verlo, fuese lo que fuese. Le tomó horas calmarse lo suficiente como para decirme lo qué pasó.

Con lujo de detalles, Lucy procedió a contarles sobre como se había producido el encuentro de Lisa con _Eso_, unos dos meses después del retorno de Darcy.

* * *

Aquella tarde que mencionaba Lucy, Luna también se encontraba cerca del lugar de los hechos en el estacionamiento del campus universitario. Lo que hacía allí era esperar sentada tras el volante de la camioneta familiar a que Lisa se desocupara de sus obligaciones para darle un aventón a la casa Loud. Hasta mientras sacó provecho de tener algo de tiempo a solas para calar uno de los pitillos de la cajetilla secreta de su bota, procurando siempre exhalar el humo por la ventanilla abierta del conductor (así cuidaba que el vehículo no quedara apestando a tabaco y sus padres se llegarán a enterar de su vició secreto). Por igual si Lisa se demoraba mucho o poco en salir, a ella no le importaba lo prolongada o aburrida que fuese la espera dado que las dos hermanas que contaban con su permiso de conducir habían aprendido bien que a ninguna de las otras podía faltarles un aventón, necesitasen lo que necesitasen y sin importar que.

–Dijo que estaba dando una cátedra en la universidad –explicó Lucy–, pero por supuesto que eso último no se lo creí.

Lo que supuestamente esperaba Luna, era a que la pequeña prodigio terminara de calificar un montón de exámenes; aunque lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era revisar un nuevo expediente policiaco que había obtenido gracias a sus muchas influencias en el departamento de medicina forense. En este se mencionaba a un grupo de chicas que habían muerto ahogadas por haber ido a meterse a nadar en el contenedor de la torre de agua, perteneciente a la ahora abandonada granja de la familia de Liam desde su presumible desaparición. Todas estuvieron en la misma clase de Lincoln y eran cinco en total, dos negras y tres blancas, que venían a ser: Jordan, o Jordan Chica como la solían llamar en la escuela; Mollie, la que competía con su hermano por el récord de bala de cañón; Visa, alias Cookie por su afición a hornear galletas; Joy, una de las afroamericanas; y Nelly, la otra apodada como Brownie por su tez marrón caramelo y su cabello entre rojizo y pardusco.

Al tiempo que revisaba el caso, obligándose a leer incluso los más escabrosos detalles –como que Mollie apareció sin un ojo y Joy con la nariz desprendida y una mejilla agujereada– en afán de hallar alguna pista –la que sea que le permitiera dar con el asesino–, las palabras de su amiguita hacían mella repitiéndose constantemente en su cabeza como si se hubieran propuesto a perseguirla a donde ella fuese.

≪El que se llevó a tu hermano... Parecía un payaso, pero no era un payaso. Sus ojos, eran amarillos... Sus ojos... En sus ojos, hay como luces...≫.

–_Lisa..._ –oyó entonces a alguien llamándola afuera de su despacho– _Lisa..._

–¿Zi? –salió al pasillo a atender al llamado, más no vio a nadie ahí afuera.

Miró a ambos lados, pero tampoco se asomó un alma. En un extremo se hallaba la salida hacia el campus, en el otro una puerta que daba a uno de los auditorios.

–_Lisa... _–escuchó que la voz venía justo de allí.

–Dijo que no quería entrar en el auditorio –continuó Lucy con su relato–, pero esa voz seguía murmurando su nombre y como ella era tan analítica pensó que habría una explicación lógica.

Contó que se había encaminado hasta la puerta, pero no entró inmediatamente.

–¿Hola?... –llamó antes–. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

No hubo respuesta alguna, por lo que se volteó creyendo que ya era hora de recoger sus cosas y marcharse... Cuando oyó algo al otro lado de esa puerta. Era débil, pero lo reconoció: música de organillo, como la que había escuchado otras veces en las ferias del condado y en una que otra fiesta de cumpleaños con temática de circo animada por Luan.

Lisa pegó su oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor y la arruga de su frente comenzó a borrarse. Era música de organillo, claro, la música de los carnavales que conjuraba recuerdos tan deliciosos como efímeros; y también el repiquetear de cadenas de los juegos mecánicos de Lactoland.

Su recurrente seño fruncido dio paso a una sonrisa dubitativa y agarró el pomo. Como si solo bastara con pensar en las ferias para que se pudiera crear una, hasta pudo oler a palomitas de maíz, a algodón de azúcar, a buñuelos fritos y a aceite caliente. Olía a pimientos rellenos, manzanas acarameladas, mostaza amarilla de la que se le pone a las salchichas con una cuchara de madera... ¡y más aun!: vinagre blanco, de ese que se echa a las patatas fritas, ¡y malvaviscos cubiertos de chocolate!

Aquello, asombroso, maravilloso, irresistible, la hizo olvidar momentáneamente los problemas de adulto con los que se forzaba a lidiar en casa y percibirlo más como la infante que era, sin buscarle sentido a que un carnaval la estuviera esperando ahí adentro. Se olvidó del tartamudeo y la baja autoestima de Lori; el cuadro depresivo de Leni; el cambio de actitud de Luna y su obsesión por tener todo bajo control. Olvidó la tristeza de Luan, la rebeldía de Lynn, la hipocondriasis de Lucy, la frustración de Lana, el estrés de Lola y los llantos de Lily que últimamente se habían vuelto más constantes. Se olvidó de su investigación y su deseo por hallar al desgraciado que se había metido con su familia. Se olvidó de su charla con Darcy y la apatía de mamá y papá. Incluso se olvidó de la ola de asesinatos y desapariciones que había empezado con su hermano Lincoln y que ahora tenía aterrada a la población de Royal Woods. Olvidó que era una genio certificada que pensaba la mayor parte del tiempo como adulto y apelaba al razonamiento lógico. Solo, tuvo presente que era una niña pequeña, atraída por los sonidos y los aromas penetrantes a las puertas de la Isla del Placer en _Pinocho_, en donde nadie nunca está obligado a crecer y a fin de cuentas es eso lo que todos quieren.

Impaciente, emocionada, extasiada, ansiosa y toda palabra que pudiera describir el goce que la impulsó a cruzar la puerta de una vez, Lisa ingresó al auditorio y bajó a prisa los primeros escalones. Adentro estaba todo muy oscuro por las grandes cortinas negras que recubrían los ventanales. La música de organillo cobró volumen, como para disimular sus pasos, y a la puerta que se cerró sola de un portazo tan rápido como entró.Pero a medio camino desaceleró su marcha y finalmente se detuvo antes de alcanzar las primeras dos filas, al hundir uno de sus pies en una laguna muy profunda con la que no esperaba toparse.

Bastó nada más al primer contacto con el agua helada, para que la niña recobrara el sentido y retrocediera antes de zambullirse de lleno en el centro del amplio salón de clases, que por algún motivo desconocido se hallaba inundado con el nivel del agua subiendo lenta, pero muy continuamente y sin parar.

≪¿Pero que diantres pasa aquí?≫.

Ya ni tan animada como hacía unos momentos, Lisa sacó el teléfono suyo y alumbró con la linterna lo que tenía por delante. En efecto el auditorio de algún modo se estaba inundando, al igual que cualquier sótano de una casa vieja en la que a cada rato se rompen las tuberías y toca llamar a un fontanero (en la suya con decirle a Lana era más que suficiente). El organillo también cesó y el sabroso aroma a golosinas cambió entonces por uno a humedad y podredumbre.

Ahí, en plena oscuridad, se oyeron de pronto pasos mojados desplazándose por entre las filas de pupitres, tras lo cual las bombillas fluorescentes se prendieron entre parpadeos debelando a quienes merodeaban por allí.

En esos escasos minutos –porque dentro de poco las mentadas bombillas se fundirían y todo volvería a quedar a oscuras–, se vio rodeada por ellas cinco; Jordan a su derecha en linea recta, Joy también pero tres filas más para arriba, del lado izquierdo Mollie y Brownie se arrastraban en una de las de abajo con el agua rozándoles los tobillos y Coockie en una a un nivel más alto al de Jordan pero inferior al de Joy.

Todas ellas, las niñas ahogadas del informe, se acercaban de diferentes lados en una fiel escena sacada de un videojuego de Resident Evil. Sus cuerpos estaban hinchados por el agua y sus venas se hacían visibles por debajo de sus azuladas pieles.

–Hola –le sonrió con picardía Jordan Chica, apuntándola con sus ojos enrojecidos iguales que los de las demás.

Lisa corrió escaleras arriba a golpear la puerta con las manos. Lo hizo tan fuerte que hasta sus codos despidieron chispas de dolor. ¡Antes se había abierto con mucha facilidad y ahora no se movía!

–Ven con nosotros –la llamó Cookie. La carne de esta se presentaba toda desgarrada con gusanos moviéndose en cada orificio que pudiera haber.

–Todos flotan –habló Cristina vomitando grandes chorros de agua negra–, y pronto tu también flotarás.

En el fondo del auditorio, unas cuantas burbujas brotaron del agua y un sexto cadáver viviente emergió a la superficie. Lisa ahogó un gemido de espanto. Aquel, era su amigo de la guardería, David.

–Iza... –balbuceó este chiquillo sin que no se le entendiera ni _J_. Tal y como estaba redactado en el otro expediente, tenía la mandíbula completamente destrozada y tan solo un gajo de lengua colgaba por debajo de su paladar ensangrentado.

–¡No, no! –aulló Lisa con el terror atenazando su garganta–. ¡Ezto...! ¡Ez empíricamente impozible!

–Iza... –volvió a tratar de hablar David, escupiendo puras gotas de sangre coagulada–. Ge gehaos egeano...

–¡¿Qué?! –soltó ella una exclamación.

–_Dijo: Lisa, te estamos esperando_ –susurró en el aire la voz que antes la había llamado afuera de su despacho.

E inmediatamente después salió un hombre que portaba una grotesca máscara de cerdo por detrás del niño, a quien agarró del cuello y volvió a hundir en el agua de un brusco empujón. Llevaba puesta una gabardina negra por encima de un traje de payaso con pompones naranja y en su otra mano sostenía un curioso artefacto parecido a una trampa para osos invertida, el cual estaba manchado de sangre, vestigios carnosos y restos de huesos y dientes astillados.

Lisa se apretó contra la puerta, horrorizada. El hombre con la máscara de cerdo salió por completo del agua y empezó a subir los escalones paso a paso, levantando la trampa para osos invertida y haciéndole señas con la mano libre para que se acercara a el. A su vez las niñas muertas lo siguieron con la mirada y sonrieron con malicia.

–Estaba atrapada –siguió narrando Lucy–, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue sostener su libreta de bolsillo con el dibujo de la tabla periódica en el encuadernado frente a ella como un escudo y recitar en voz alta los elementos que podía recordar.

–iHi... Hidrogeno!... ¡Litio, zodio! ¡Potazio, rubidio, zezio! ¡Franzio! ¡Be... Berilio, magnezio! ¡Calzio!...

Ante ella el hombre de la máscara de cerdo vaciló y retrocedió dos pasos. Atrás la puerta cedió y se volvió a abrir con un chirrido de protesta, a lo que Lisa cayó de espaldas de vuelta en el pasillo y echó a correr hacia el extremo que daba a la salida hacia el campus.

* * *

–_Calcio_ –repitió Luna asintiendo afirmativa, al recordar ese momento, cuando vio pasar por el parabrisas a Lucy y a Lisa velozmente en la bicicleta, tan rápido como una estrella fugaz.

≪¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!≫, era lo que había exclamado en aquella ocasión.

–El día que entramos a las cloacas –contó Lana–, Lisa lo vio. Frente a frente. No al payaso. Vio lo que había detrás del payaso. Corrió hacia mí en la escuela y dijo: _¡lo vi! Lana, yo miré dentro de Eso... Habían como luces... Miré justo en sus luces de muerte... _Y luego dijo, y no había pensado en ello hasta ahora, lo juro, dijo: _yo vi sus luces de muerte, y deseaba estar ahí_.

–_Luces de muerte_ –repitió esta vez Lori sin tartamudear.

–Necesito un trago –bufó Luan.

–Yo también –secundó Lola.

–Me parece que tengo algo por aquí. ¿Alguien más quiere?

Clyde haló una hielera de debajo del escritorio en busca de unas latas de vodka que tenía guardadas ahí, cuando antes la tapa se abrió de golpe: _¡Boing!_ Y de adentro saltó un gigantesco resorte metálico, en cuya afilada punta apareció ensartada la cabeza cercenada de...

–¡Lisa! –gritaron aterrorizadas las siete hermanas Loud al unísono.

–Lamentó el retrazo –empezó a cecear la cabeza, moviéndose en el resorte de adelante hacia atrás. Aquella no era la cabeza de la Lisa adulta que habían estado esperando a que acudiera a la reunión, sino la de la pequeña Lisa que no pudo dejar de hablar sin escupir hasta que sus dientes permanentes le comenzaron a crecer–, pero veamoz quien eztá aquí. Lo-Lo... Lo-Lo... ¡Lo-Lori!, vinizte. No creí que tuvieraz el valor para hazerlo. Luna, ¿ziguez aquí? No ezperábamoz que te quedaraz. Veo que llegazte zin problemaz, Lana, bien por ti. Por fin te alinearon laz paletaz, Luan. Nunca nadie zozpecharía. Lola, haz engordado un poco, ¿eh? Y hablando de mamáz, la nueztra no deja de preguntar por ti, Leni; dize que por qué no la haz llamado. Luzy, ¿cómo anda tu vida zexual? ¿Ez que llevaz vida zexual? Vaya Clyde, lo lograzte, reunizte a las hermanaz de tu mejor amigo aquí porque era la única forma en que noz veríaz. Erez tan tímido que nunca saldríaz de la ciudad. Por fin lo logré hermanaz, ya eztoy en laz _luzez de muerte_, ¿y saben qué? Ez zierto lo que dizen: todoz flotamoz aquí y uztedez también flotarán. De hecho todoz flotan...

Ahí fue cuando Clyde, quien ante el impacto se había echado para atrás y caído al suelo de un tropezón, se enojó en serio e incorporó nuevamente echando mano de todas sus fuerzas y por Dios y su honra de cristiano para armarse de valentía y aproximarse a volver a meter a la cabeza parlante en la hielera.

–¡TODOZ FLOTAN! –vociferaba esta con una voz distorsionada, en un acento extranjero, venido de otro mundo–. ¡TODOZ...!

Clyde cerró el contenedor, lo aseguró bien y lo empujó de vuelta a abajo del escritorio de una sola patada; a lo que de repente, un estruendoso relámpago sacudió los cielos y en la biblioteca se produjo un apagón, las puertas se cerraron de golpe, una ráfaga helada sopló adentro y los libros salieron volando de sus estantes.

–¡Oh, santo cielo! –chilló Lana señalando a uno de los ordenadores que se había prendido por si solo, en cuya pantalla apareció escribiéndose un mensaje de corrido repetidamente.

–¡¿Qué es esto?! –jadeó Lucy, al momento en que se activaba la alarma contra incendios y los extintores automáticos irrigaban todo el lugar.

–¡Las manos! –ordenó Luna a que se juntaran en circulo y permanecieran así, por unos pocos minutos; hasta que el agua dejó de caer del techó y regresó la luz.

–Escuchen –habló primero Luan una vez las cosas se calmaron–, yo no sé que harán ustedes, pero yo ya me estoy hartando de este lugar. Ahora, quiero oír lo que todo el mundo tiene que decir, ¿pero podemos hacerlo en otro lugar? ¡Por favor!

–De acuerdo –accedió Clyde agarrando una de las cajas–, ayúdenme con esto.

–Si –asintió Leni cogiendo otra.

–Lori –se acercó Lola por detrás de ella a leer lo que estaba escrito en la computadora–, ¿qué es eso?

–_E... el p-p-pas... P-p-p-pas-s-s-sill..._ –trató de leer en voz alta sin poder lograrlo en absoluto.

–_El pasillo hay que cruzar _–se asomó Luna por su otro flanco a leer–, _a las niñas esquivar, si al baño quiero llegar. _Es todo lo que dice una y otra vez.

–Li-Li-Li... Li-Li... ¡Li-Lisa! –tartamudeó Lori, temblando totalmente nerviosa–. ¡Ell-ll-lla q-q-quería a-ayu-yud-d-darme c-con mi p-p-p-p...!

–Está bien –trató de calmarla Lana con una suave palmada en el hombro.

–¡P-problema! –terminó de decir.

–No te ofendas _mami_ –solo pudo bromear con ella Luan–, pero no sirvió.

Y aun con tantas tragedias habidas y por haber, a Lori no le quedó de otra que echarse a reír. En un momento se le sumaron todos los demás.

–Ya vámonos de aquí –terminó por ordenar Luna–, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora.

El grupo concordó con esto ultimo, de modo que no perdió tiempo en agarrar todo y largarse cuanto antes de la biblioteca.


	19. Parte IV: En Vigilias de la Noche (1)

**Capítulo 19: La Expedición a las Alcantarillas**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Junio de 2019.**

_En principio, en una época más antigua que el tiempo, en el macroverso existían soló dos cosas. Una era la tortuga. La tortuga era una cosa vieja y estúpida que nunca salía de su caparazón. Eso pensaba que quizá había muerto, desde hacía más o menos un billón de años o dos, y aunque así no fuere, seguía siendo una cosa vieja y estúpida; aunque la tortuga hubiera vomitado el universo entero, eso no quitaba que fuera estúpida._

_La otra cosa existente en el macroverso era Eso, que había llegado a este mundo mucho después de que la tortuga se retirara a su caparazón. Allí, a la tierra, donde había descubierto una profundidad de imaginación a tener en cuenta. Esa cualidad de imaginación que hacía de la comida algo muy excitante. Sus dientes desgarraban carnes tensadas por terrores exóticos y voluptuosos miedos; soñaban con bestias nocturnas y cieno móvil; contra su voluntad, consideraban abismos infinitos. Con esa sabrosa comida, Eso, existía en un simple ciclo de despertar para comer y dormir para soñar._

_Eso había creado un sitio a su imagen y semejanza, y lo contemplaba con favor desde los fuegos fatuos que eran sus ojos. Royal Woods era su matadero particular; los habitantes del pueblo, su ganado._

_Pero entonces… Esas niñas entrometidas; las locas hermanas de aquel chico de cabello blanco, que Eso había tomado como su primer desayuno en este nuevo ciclo para comer hasta saciarse. Y también estaba el negro cobarde de anteojos._

_Algo nuevo…_

_Por primera vez en la maldita eternidad, había sucedido algo nuevo…_

_Al irrumpir en la vieja casa del sepulturero con intención de matarlos a todos, vagamente intranquilo por no haber podido hacerlo hasta entonces, había ocurrido algo completamente inesperado, completamente inconcebible. Eso había sentido dolor, un gran dolor aullante en todas las formas que tomaba. Y por un momento, también, había sentido miedo; porque justamente eso es lo único que tenía en común con la vieja tortuga estúpida y la cosmología del macrouniverso: cada cosa debe regirse por las leyes de la forma que habita. Por primera vez, comprendió que su capacidad de variar su forma podía ser una desventaja, y a su vez una ventaja. Hasta entonces nunca había sentido dolor ni miedo, y por un momento temió morir… Su cuerpo se había llenado de mucho dolor. Eso había rugido, gemido y aullado, y los niños escapado de sus garras._

_Ahora venían tras ella. Habían entrado a sus dominios bajo la ciudad, los nueve. En total nueve niños tontos que avanzaban a tientas por los túneles; el negro cobarde y ocho de las diez hermanas del peliblanco. Ocho solamente, porque por suerte Eso tenía a la peor de las diez de su lado, y para la más pequeña ya había preparado algo muy especial, oh sí._

_En cuanto el resto llegaran, las mataría, sin duda. A ellas y al negro. Eso había echo un gran descubrimiento: no quería cambios ni sorpresas. No quería nada nuevo, nunca más. Sólo quería comer, dormir, soñar y volver a comer._

_Mas, después del dolor y ese miedo breve, surgió una emoción nueva para Eso: la cólera._

_Mataría a cada una de las hermanas y a su amigo porque, por una casualidad asombrosa, habían conseguido herirla más de una vez. Pero primero haría sufrir a todos porque por un instante breve le habían hecho sentir miedo._

≪_Venid a mí, entonces –pensaba Eso escuchando sus pasos–, venid a mí y veréis como flotamos aquí abajo… Todos flotamos…_≫.

_Y sin embargo había otro pensamiento que se insinuaba, por más que Eso trataba de alejarlo de sí: si todo fluía de Eso, ¿cómo era posible que alguna criatura de este mundo o cualquier otro la burlara o la hiriera, aunque fuera mínima y brevemente? ¿Cómo era posible semejante cosa?_

_¿Y si había algo de especial en esas niñas, que estaban lo suficientemente desquiciadas como para querer ir a enfrentarse contra Eso?_

_¿Y si las hermanas y el aliado que venía con ellas eran agentes de ese algo, que habría estado desde antes que la tortuga se retirara a su caparazón y Eso fuera exiliado del macroverso?_

_¿Y si en realidad era Eso quien estaba metido en un buen lio por haber retado a esa familia de locos, que estaban favorecidos por ese algo que no sabría explicar?_

_¿Y si… Y si…?_

_Eso empezó a temblar._

_El odio era nuevo. El dolor era nuevo. El ver burlados sus propósitos era nuevo. Pero lo más horriblemente nuevo era ese miedo. No a los niños, sino el miedo a ese algo que los unificaba en su contra. Quizá el odio que le tenían por haber matado a uno de ellos y convertido a otro en su marioneta particular._

_No. De ninguna manera. No había nada allí, sólo eran un montón de niños bobos. Tal vez por el simple hecho de ser un grupo de niños escandalosos por naturaleza, es que su imaginación tenía cierto poder primitivo que Eso había llegado a subestimar. Pero ahora que venían, Eso los dejaría acercarse, los torturaría, jugaría con ellos y acabaría por arrojarlos al macrouniverso… En los fuegos fatuos de sus ojos._

_Sí, cuando llegaran, Eso les tendría preparadas varias sorpresas y luego los arrojaría implacablemente a los fuegos fatuos…_

* * *

A lo largo de los extensos túneles del alcantarillado, Clyde y las hermanas Loud se desplazaban por entre un rio de cosas malolientes, con el nivel de las aguas residuales un poco más arriba de los tobillos de todos desde Lori hasta Lucy y un poco más abajo de las rodillas de Lisa y las gemelas.

–Esto es asqueroso –se aquejó la pequeña Lola, quien en algún punto del trayecto se vio obligada a rasgar la falda de su vestido para poder moverse con mayor facilidad.

Al frente iba Lana guiándolos a todos y atrás de ella Luan le cubría las espaldas, teniendo cargado el tirachinas con uno de los últimos balines de plata listo para disparar en el instante en que _Eso_ volviera a aparecérseles.

Todos iban muy juntos y de momento era Luan quien alumbraba el camino, gracias a los efectos de otra galleta luminiscente que tuvo que tomar cuando se adentraron a lo más oscuro, en donde ya no llegaba la escasa luz proveniente de las ventilaciones en las aceras y los agujeros redondos en las tapas de registro. Lori aun llevaba puesto el manos libres y todavía disponían de las linternas de mano, pero Luna no dejó que siguieran utilizándolas hasta que si hicieran falta de verdad.

≪Esta vez, por favor, no se separen –había dejado bien en claro además de eso–. ¿Lo entendieron bien?≫.

Aun llevaban las armas, pero las armaduras tuvieron que dejarlas atrás para aligerarse y así poder bajar por el pozo que conectaba las alcantarillas con la casa del sepulturero. Con esto llevaban una clara desventaja, puesto que antes habían protegido de recibir daños peores a Lucy y a Leni, que ahora iban expuestas; la una porque tenía el pecho vendado y la otra un brazo inmóvil. Para casos como estos fue que llevaron el botiquín de primeros auxilios, aunque sabían que todo lo que estaban haciendo seguía siendo una locura. Pero igual tenía que hacerse, o de otro modo nadie más lo haría por ellos.

Por ende, Clyde se posicionó hasta atrás para encargarse de proteger a las dos que resultaban más vulnerables. Las protegería a todas a cualquier costo. Ahí no había lugar para el niño miedoso, llorón y consentido por sus dos papás sobreprotectores. Ya no más.

–¿Por dónde? –preguntó Luan a Lana al detenerse ella ante una bifurcación.

–Por aquí –indicó señalando a uno de los lados tras meditarlo un poco.

La cuarta asintió en silencio y entró de primeras tensando el resorte y al mismo tiempo cuidando de no soltar la munición por accidente. Después las siguieron Luna, Lori, Lola, Lisa, Leni, Lucy y por ultimo Clyde.

Más adelante, salieron por una desembocadura interna y de ahí continuaron en fila india por un angosto bordillo de cemento en dirección opuesta a la de una rápida corriente de agua, en la que vieron pasar flotando a un pollo muerto con sus patas amarillentas apuntando hacia el techo chorreante de heces y orines. Como era imposible saber a ciencia cierta el nivel de profundidad, procuraron ir apoyándose cada quien en el hombro del que estuviera en frente mientras iban manteniendo su paso lento pero firme para no caer.

Luego, tuvieron que cruzar por un enorme puente de piedra que se veía lo suficientemente solido como para que pudieran pasar todos a la vez, pero en este no había ninguna superficie de la que se pudieran sujetar por los lados. Primero fueron Luna y Luan, quien se detuvo a medio camino para que el resto pudieran ver por donde andaba. Después de Luna pasó Leni con cada una de las gemelas aferrada a una mano, seguida por Lori llevando a Lisa agarrada de una de las suyas. El largo no era mayor al de una calle de doble vía, pero el cruce de un lado a otro se les hizo una eternidad.

–¡_Jadeo_…!

–¿Qué pasa Lucy? –preguntó Clyde a la pequeña gótica, que acabó por retroceder un paso en vez de avanzar.

–No puedo más –confesó apretando su brazo bueno contra el entablillado, pese a la vergüenza que sentía por haber salido con algo así en un momento tan crucial para la misión.

A pesar de que el tiempo apremiaba, no hubo replicas. Todos en el grupo entendían que, por la agudeza de su voz, lo que estaba era tan asustada como le había faltado estarlo muchas otras veces.

–Desde aquí siento que ya no puedo caminar –gimió otra vez, dejando a notar que sus dos piernas le temblaban.

–Ven –se acuclilló gentilmente Clyde frente a ella–. Súbete a mi espalda y sujétate con fuerza.

–En ese caso, deja que una de las chicas o yo lo hagamos –objetó Luna empezando a devolverse al otro extremo–. La verdad, no sé si puedas aguantarla.

–Descuida –dijo el chico de color–, Lincoln y yo cargamos una viga de acero cuando creímos que nos atacaban los zombis. Puedo con esto. Además tú ya llevas demasiadas cosas y aun tienes que dirigirnos. Leni tampoco puede porque está malherida, Lori aun tiene que manejar ese mazo para cuidar a las otras pequeñas y necesitamos que Luan esté preparada a disparar en todo momento.

–Vaya, no encuentro fallas en su lógica –bromeó esta ultima, a su modo dandole la razón.

–Está bien –asintió Luna–. Confiamos en ti. Pero por favor tengan cuidado.

–Sube, de prisa, Luce –volvió a invitarla Clyde a que se montara en el.

–_Suspiro_… Bueno, ahí voy.

–¿S-s-seguro que pu-puedes con esto C-C-Clyde? –preguntó Lori en lo que este cruzaba el puente con Lucy en su espalda.

–Ya les dije que si. Ustedes encárguense de ver que _Eso_ reciba lo que merece cuando lo vean.

–D-de acu-cuerdo.

–¿Soy pesada? –preguntó Lucy al oido de Clyde, a un tercio del camino de llegar al final del puente.

–Para nada –mintió el larguirucho mordiéndose la parte de atrás de su propia lengua.

–_Suspiro_… Siento que tengas que cargarme y cuidar de mí. Debí ser más cuidadosa allá arriba.

–No te preocupes, no hay problema. Para eso vine, para ayudar.

–Oigan, cállense un momento, ¿si? –los interrumpió Luan siguiéndolos de cerca–. Creo que oí algo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Me pareció, escuchar unos pasos acercándose… Aunque no estoy muy segura.

–Tal vez sean los gorgoteos de las tuberías.

–Si, tal vez… En todo caso, será mejor que sigamos.

* * *

Siguieron después, por un ancho túnel al que pudieron ingresar por el agujero de una pared derribada. El agua por la que avanzaban estaba relativamente serena, pero no mucho más adelante en donde se oía un bramido hueco, incesante, que iba cobrando volumen hasta convertirse en un rugido monocorde.

En breve hicieron una parada, cuando los efectos de la galleta luminiscente cesaron en Luan y ahí Lori fue quien tomó su turno para ingerir la siguiente. Con esta llevaban unas cinco en total, que también habían servido para calcular la cantidad aproximada de tiempo que llevaban ahí; pero bien Lisa expresó que no había de que preocuparse al respecto si se trataba de querer ahorrarlas, ya que había preparado un lote con tantas como pudieran llegar a necesitar y esta vez con efectos más duraderos. Antes –y Lana concordó en esto con ella–, aclaró lo poco conveniente que sería para todos quedar fundidos en las penumbras por mucho tiempo. Aun así Luna insistió en que se dieran prisa (si es que había algún punto al que debían llegar).

–Esperen… –pidió Leni que todavía no dieran un paso más, justo en cuanto el cuerpo de Lori se iluminó por completo–. ¿Huelen eso?

–Si, _cariño_. Es a lo que huelen las alcantarillas –explicó Luan meneando la cabeza–. ¿O qué esperabas?, ¿a que oliera a perfume de rosas y a talco para bebé?

–No hablo de las alcantarillas –replicó la rubia muy molesta–, sino de esa otra peste.

–Es verdad –afirmó Luna arrugando la nariz–, yo también lo huelo. Es fuerte.

–Yo escucho algo –dijo Lana tratando de seguir aquel eco de los túneles.

–¡S-s-son mis za-za-zap-patos q-que rechi-chinan!, ¡¿y-ya…?! –se excusó Lori ruborizada ante ocho miradas de desacierto.

–No –repuso Leni otra vez–. Huele… Como que…

–A algo que se está pudriendo –terminó de aclarar Luna.

–Oh, b-bueno ya… –se sinceró Lori con todos– Es q-que no pu-puedo evi-t-tarlo… M-me p-pasa cu-cuando est-t-toy ne-nerviosa.

–Que te digo que no eres tu –insistió Leni cada vez más molesta.

–Pero en serio –añadió Luan tratando de sonar lo más seria posible–, ya no lo hagas. Nos estamos asfixiando aquí.

–P-perdón.

–Está bien, Lori –le sonrió Clyde mostrándose muy comprensivo con ella–. Es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera. No tienes de que avergonzarte.

–G-gracias… E-eres muy li-lindo.

–Allá –señaló Lucy por arriba de la cabeza de Clyde: a un bulto que flotaba en el agua más adelante.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó primero Lola asomándose a ver por detrás de Luna.

–Creo, que zolamente es un tronco podrido –sugirió Lisa ocultándose ella discretamente atrás de Leni.

–_Suspiro_… Clyde –le palmeó suavemente la cabeza Lucy–, ¿podrías llevarme hasta donde esta esa cosa? Quiero verla de cerca.

–Si, claro –accedió este algo extrañado a su petición. Luan y Lori también les siguieron el paso.

–Aquí está bien –lo hizo detenerse la niña a poco menos de medio metro del supuesto tronco–. Ahora… _Suspiro_… Dale la vuelta con la punta de tu bate, pero ten cuidado.

–Bueno.

Y así lo hizo. Clyde alargó el palo y lo usó para menear con cuidado el bulto flotante que era blando, como una bolsa repleta de carne envuelta a su vez en una lona para acampar.

–¿Qué hacen? –se acercó Luna después junto con Lana.

–Aquí, siguiendo las _Pistas de Blue_–bromeó Luan sin reír o sonreírse.

Clyde siguió tanteando el bulto, pero este seguía sin cambiar de posición. Seguidamente llegaron Leni, Lola y Lisa a observar.

Como diciéndose ≪al infierno con esto≫, con la curiosidad y la desesperación carcomiéndole las zonas a donde no le daba el sol, Luan de una vez se atrevió a sumergir una mano en el agua… Para terminar de poner boca arriba a un pequeño cuerpo inerte y sin vida, ante el cual todos gritaron espantados y retrocedieron dando traspiés. Leni se llevó ambas manos a la boca, Lisa gimió con repulsión en el nombre de Galileo Galilei, Luna se tambaleó otro poco hacia atrás, Clyde se estremeció y apoyó una mano contra la pared y Lucy tuvo que sujetarse de sus cabellos para no caerse tampoco.

–Como lo supuse… –tragó saliva, no menos asqueada que los demás–. Un cadáver.

De los nervios, a Lori se le salió un gas, pero no lo negó o disimuló siquiera. Tampoco nadie protestó por ello. Todos estaban muy concentrados en contemplar horrorizados a la niña muerta, a la que Luan tenía sujetada por la muñeca sin dejar de gritar porque sentía que el momento en que lo hiciera desfallecería y se desmayaría directamente de cara en las aguas negras.

–¡Tiene manita, no tiene manita, porque la tiene toda desconchabatita! –deliró incluso, sacudiendo la muñeca de la niña como si se le hubiese olvidado como soltarla. La mano que ahí debería estar presente faltaba y tan soló quedaba un necrosado muñón con marcas de desgarros muy visibles. Cuando por fin pudo soltar el cuerpo, se apartó a volver el estomago incluyendo las galletas que les daban el poder de ver en la oscuridad.

–¡Ay, por dios! –chilló aterrorizada Lola al reconocer el rostro del cadáver–. ¡Es Lacey St. Clair!

Habiendo recuperado el equilibrio, Clyde se acercó otra vez a menearle un poco el mentón con el otro extremo de su bate alambrado. Con esto pudo diagnosticar lo reblandecidas que tenía sus vértebras cervicales.

–Por favor, deja de hacer eso –suplicó Leni entre gimoteos y sollozos–. Me está dando escalofríos.

–Tiene el cuello roto –informó Clyde a todas, haciendo también lo que le pidió Leni–. _Eso_ debió haberla ahorcado aquí abajo.

–Pobre chica –musitó Lana quitándose la gorra como en señal de respeto–. Era una esnob presumida… Pero tampoco es que mereciera que le pasará algo como esto.

–Significa que debemos estar cerca… –señaló Luna al oscurecido fondo del túnel, aunque en el fondo parte de ella ya no estaba del todo convencida de seguir adelante–. Andando. Llegamos demasiado lejos como para echarnos atrás ahora.

–Si –asintió Luan con su boca reseca y su lengua volviendo a saborear el almuerzo y parte de su desayuno.

–S-si –asintió igualmente Lori.

Pasaron, por encima del cuerpo de Lacey y siguieron adelante.

* * *

Continuaron, por un único camino en el que el diámetro de la alcantarilla se iba reduciendo gradualmente a su alrededor y la oscuridad estaba llena de sonidos, tonos amplificados y resonantes. Luna oía los pies de sus hermanas y Clyde arrastrándose adelante y atrás de los suyos; a veces algún murmullo. Aguzando su bien entrenado oido de sabueso, Lana rastreaba el correr del agua y los borbotones de desechos por la red de tuberías menores que, seguramente, pasaban por arriba de sus cabezas.

–Alto –detuvo la marcha otra vez.

–_Chaparra _–bromeó inconscientemente con ella Luan, ganándose con esto que Luna le soltara un zape en la nuca.

–Guarden silencio… –susurró haciéndoles señas para que se mantuvieran estáticos –. No muevan ni un músculo… No hagan ruido… Si es posible, no respiren…

–¿Que no respire?… Ni que fuera diputada.

–Cállate Luan –le soltó Luna otro zape.

–Silencio, por favor… –reclamó Lana mirando al frente–. Prepara la resortera, Luan.

–Si, de acuerdo.

Pasaron de cinco a diez minutos, totalmente quietos, cuando oyeron que algo venía hacia ellos. Pero Lana transpiraba frío lívida de miedo, porque de hecho sabía que venía por ellos. Venía arrastrándose por el túnel, en un movimiento difuso, chapoteante, que iba ganando cercanía.

Después, no se oyó nada, salvo por el eco de las ratas correteando encima de las tuberías y el desaguar de alguno que otro drenaje… Hasta que… Cuando se creyó que había pasado de largo por algún otro túnel…

_Rayo espacial, por el mundo va_

_llevando arcoíris y felicidad._

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Leni mirando a todos lados en busca de aquel sonido tan extraño, que era discreto pero reconocible conforme se aproximaba.

_Rayo espacial, siempre brilla más._

_Todo el mundo cubre de felicidad._

–Ahí está otra vez –exclamó Lola sintiendo de pronto un leve cosquilleo en los dientes.

_Rayos_, masculló además cuando advirtió por el rabillo del ojo que su gemela se persignaba en un rápido movimiento. Aunque no era muy devota o fanática, sabía que ella si era creyente y verla en ese instante apelar a su fe podía significar una mala señal.

–¿Lo oyen? –fue lo que preguntó Luna–. Es… Condenadamente pegajoso.

–¿En serio? –enarcó Luan ambas cejas.

–Creo que se está acercando… –avisó Lana, atenta a la profundidad de la oscura caverna que tenía por delante–. Si, se está acercando.

Aquel tono aumentaba, encubriendo en parte la naturaleza de lo que realmente venía acercándose a donde estaban parados. Aun se hallaba lejos, pero llegaría dentro de muy poco.

_Rayo espacial, por el mundo va_

_llevando arcoíris y felicidad._

–¿Que clase de cancioncita es esa? –preguntó muy inquieta Lola, con manos sudorosas y el estomago revuelto.

_Rayo espacial, por el mundo va_

_llevando arcoíris y felicidad._

–Me p-parece… –jadeó Lori mirando a Clyde a los ojos–. Q-que es un celular… ¿O m-me equivoco?

_Rayo espacial, siempre brilla más._

_Todo el mundo cubre de felicidad._

–No… –aseguró su amigo–. Es un tono personalizado.

–Zerá de algún zhow animado de hoy en día –indagó Lisa, aunque para el caso este venía a ser un dato muy irrelevante.

–¿La Princesa Pony, tal vez? –trató de adivinar Leni.

–¿Acaso importa? –interfirió Luan, abrumada a decir verdad porque sabía que tenía que alistarse y no estaba nada lista.

–Si, es de una animación –confirmó Lucy sus sospechas de todos modos con un gesto afirmativo–. Pero no la que tú dices. Es de…

–Hay, no… Prepárense, que ahí viene –alertó Lana al grupo, manifestando que no debían dejarse engañar por la música de aquel tono.

_Rayo espacial, por el mundo va_

_llevando arcoíris y felicidad._

–¡Retrocedan! –gritó entonces, a sabiendas de que es lo que era antes de que emergiera de la penumbra y se mostrara ante todos.

_Rayo espacial, por el mundo va_

_llevando arcoíris y felicidad._

–¡Ya!

_Rayo espacial, siempre brilla más._

_Todo el mundo cubre de felicidad._

Por un momento los otros no supieron exactamente que veían; mas la certeza en el grito de Lana terminó de definir la imagen para todos ellos.

Anunciándose con un potente rugido, apareció frente al grupo de expedición meneando su poderosa cola en un ritmo semihipnótico al compas del ringtone que no cesaba de repetirse de principio a fin, como queriendo enloquecer adrede a sus presas al momento de matarlas. La leyenda urbana vuelta realidad en persona. Era tan grande que llenaba todo el túnel y albino de cabo a rabo como había temido Lana que fuera por falta de exposición a la luz del sol. Ahí estaba, el cocodrilo de la alcantarilla a la luz moribunda del cuerpo de Lori. Sus ojos eran como dos faros anaranjados y brillantes que echaban chispas en la oscuridad; sus feroces mandíbulas se extendían en una amplia sonrisa repleta de monstruosos dientes que podrían triturar fácilmente una camioneta familiar con toda una familia adentro.

≪No… –ahogó Lisa una exclamación interna–, Ezto… No… Ez…≫.

–¡Dispárale Luan! –chilló Lola cubriéndose tras la retaguardia de Lori–. ¡Dispárale, dispárale!

Su hermana tensó el elástico y soltó la badana, pero el colosal lagarto repelió el balín con un tan acertado golpe de su cola, que lo mandó de regreso hacia los niños quienes lo esquivaron a tiempo y luego oyeron como rebotaba contra las paredes y caía en el agua.

_¡Plop!_

_Rayo espacial, por el mundo va_

_llevando arcoíris y felicidad._

El cocodrilo reptó hacia ellos –que recularon en su mayoría apoyando las manos en las paredes curvadas del túnel– y abrió y volvió a cerrar sus fauces con un ruido sonoro y aplastante.

_Rayo espacial, por el mundo va_

_llevando arcoíris y felicidad._

Después de Lana, Clyde fue el segundo en localizar el teléfono albergado en el estomago del imponente reptil. También creyó haber recordado de quien era, si es que con cada vez que lo escuchaba se le hacía más familiar.

_Rayo espacial, siempre brilla más._

_Todo el mundo cubre de felicidad._

–¡Ese, es el tono del celular de Renne! –exclamó yendo en retroceso con Lucy aun encaramada a su espalda como mochila.

–¡¿Quién es Renne?! –preguntó ella aferrándose con las piernas al abdomen del muchacho.

–¡Era una amiga otaku de Zach, pero…!

–¡Cuidado, delante tuyo!

El cocodrilo lanzó otro mordisco al aire, estando a nada de alcanzar a Luan que se había posicionado más adelante esperando a que Lana le entregara la siguiente munición.

–¡El balín! –pidió a gritos a la pequeña que se diera prisa en sacarlo de debajo del bolsillo delantero de su overol–. ¡Rápido, rápido!

_Rayo espacial, por el mundo va_

_llevando arcoíris y felicidad._

–¡Aquí está!

_Rayo espacial, por el mundo va_

_llevando arcoíris y felicidad._

En el peor momento posible, justo cuando Lana estaba por pasárselo a Luan, el cocodrilo volvió a atacar consiguiendo esta vez rasgarle la flor de la solapa y parte de la blusa con la punta de su hocico a la joven comediante, que jamás en su vida se sintió tan afortunada de ser apenas copa A.

_Rayo espacial, siempre brilla más._

_Todo el mundo cubre de felicidad._

–¡RAYOS! –gritó igual de histérica que el niño loco alemán, en el momento en que, a causa de la sacudida, que también hizo que más atrás Lisa cayera de rodillas en el mar de residuos, la bolita se le escapó de entre sus manos e igualmente cayó al agua.

_¡Plop!_

–¡PUTA! ¡PUTA! ¡PUTA, PUTA, PUTA, PUTA…! ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA…!

–¡Ya solo queda uno! –gritó Lana apretando la ultima esfera adentro de su bolsillo.

–¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡NO ME DIGAS! ¡BUEN TRABAJO SHERLOCK!

–¡No se dejen intimidar! –mandó Luna a que fueran más valientes–. ¡No es tan fuerte como creímos, nos habría matado! ¡Hay que resistir!

_Rayo espacial, por el mundo va_

_llevando arcoíris y felicidad._

Inspirada por sus palabras, Lisa se irguió, menuda, con un aire de formalidad a pesar de la mugre adherida a sus manos, sus pies, su ropa y sus lentes; y de pronto estiró su brazo con un gesto curioso, apuntando acusatoriamente al aligator trompudo con su dedo. Y es que, con todo lo vivido en esa noche, mientras sus hermanas y Clyde sentían el temor natural que todos entienden, Lisa más que sentirse aterrada, se sentía en lo más profundo ofendida.

_Rayo espacial, por el mundo va_

_llevando arcoíris y felicidad._

–¡Vete! –habló fuerte y claro–. ¡Fuera! ¡Tu no puedez eztar aquí! ¡No tiene zentido, no tiene razón de zer! ¡Como loz hechoz no tienen razón en una religión!

_Rayo espacial, siempre brilla más._

_Todo el mundo cubre de felicidad._

–¿L-Lisa?

Preocupada, Lori y los demás la observaron adelantárseles a encarar al cocodrilo extendiendo los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba y los dedos hacia abajo.

–Creo en extraterreztrez –manifestó en voz alta–. No, ze que exizten loz extraterreztrez y que no noz vizitan porque zería como zentarze a mirar vacaz paztando todo el día y a eztudiarlaz.

El animal rugió embravecido y sacudió la cabeza para atrás, como acabando de esquivar un escopetazo.

–¡También creo en loz calamarez colozalez de la Antártida, aunque nunca he vizto uno vivo! ¡Y puedo azegurar que la evoluzión ez un hecho, el hombre zi dezziende del mono, eztá zientíficamente comprobado! ¡Maldita zea, hazta una vez creí que podía exiztir una lechuza con aztaz! ¡La llamé _aztachuza_! ¡Pero nunca, creeré en ti!

Sorpresivamente, el cocodrilo dejó de avanzar y así todos pudieron dejar de rehuirle.

_Rayo espacial, por el mundo va_

_llevando arcoíris y felicidad._

–¡Haber, lagartijota de laboratorio zúperdezarrollada –vociferó la niña genio en un éxtasis cuasi religioso, diría si no fuera porque a diferencia de Lana lo que era ella no se consideraba teóloga–. ¡Aquí te tengo tu muziquita! ¡Haber zi bailaz!

_Rayo espacial, por el mundo va_

_llevando arcoíris y felicidad._

Lisa extendió ambos brazos hacia adelante y el cocodrilo en respuesta le gruñó enseñándole sus enormes dientes, pero de pronto empezó a buscar la penumbra.

_Rayo espacial, siempre brilla más._

_Todo el mundo cubre de felicidad._

–¡Ezo ez! –lo siguió Lisa con la voz–. ¡Dezapareze, largo de aquí! ¡Tu no eres real, no puedez zer real! ¡Así que dezapareze, ordeno que dezaparezcaz de una buena vez!

En un intento por contraatacar, el cocodrilo de nuevo abrió y cerró su bocaza, pero Lisa se mantuvo firme en su posición sin moverse un solo centímetro.

–¡Vete! –persistió en hacer que se alejara–. ¡Ziente mi poder, el poder del razonamiento lógico, el único poder que puede exiztir!

Poco a poco, sus hermanas y Clyde regresaron a donde estaba ella.

–¡Le dije mil vezez a Lana que tú no podíaz exiztir y yo nunca me equivoco! –siguió vociferando–. ¡Un animal de zangre fría no puede zobrevivir aquí, a una temperatura azí de baja! ¡Ez empíricamente impozible, ez zientíficamente impozible! ¡¿Creízte que eraz máz lizto?! ¡¿Creízte que me ibaz a azuztar?! ¡¿Pero zabez qué? ¡Ziempre estoy un pazo adelante porque tengo el zerebro máz grande que tú!

Entre fieros gruñidos, el cocodrilo finalmente retrocedió a lo más oscuro del túnel y desapareció en la penumbra. A su vez los dos faros anaranjados de sus ojos se apagaron y el volumen del agua descendió a desaguar por las coladeras y dejar solo pequeños encharcados en el suelo.

_Rayo espacial…_

La musiquita cesó y ya no se oyó más. A partir de allí quedaron solo los suspiros de Lucy y los jadeos sofocados de Lisa que acabó derrumbándose sobre los encharcados de suciedad.

–¡Estuviste grandiosa, _sis_! –se acercó a felicitarla Luna.

–¡Grandiosa! –igual dijo Luan.

Lisa asintió sin dejar de temblar.

–Ez que no puede haber un cocodrilo como éze. No lo hubo nunca, ni lo habrá.

–Tu lo has dicho –le dio Lana la razón.

–Vamos, levántate –la ayudó a reincorporarse Leni–. Son sólo aguas grises.

–¿E-est-tás bien? –preguntó Lori.

–¡No! –balbuceó la genio negando con su cabeza–. No estoy nada bien.

–Está bien –trató de calmarla Clyde–, ya pasó. No tengas miedo.

–No ez ezo… Bueno, zi, tengo miedo, pero… Pero…

–_Pero_ ¿qué? –se compadeció de ella Lola–. Escúpelo por favor.

–¡No me importa el miedo….! –Aseguró con ojos lagrimeantes–. Pero detezto eztar azí de zuzia. Mírenme, eztoy llena de excremento humano, y detezto no zaber en donde eztoy. Llevamoz horaz caminando y no zé zi aguanteremoz máz.

–Todo saldrá bien Lis –prometió Luna–. Te doy mi palabra de que así será.

–¿Deberíamos avanzar? –preguntó Clyde mirando al fondo del túnel.

–Todavía no –indicó Luna–. Esperemos un momento a ver que sucede.

–A ver…

Luan agarró una lata vieja de atún que encontró por ahí y la lanzó directo hacia donde habían visto asomar al cocodrilo. Cuando oyeron solamente el eco del metal cayendo y rodando por el suelo, confirmaron que este ya se había retirado.

–Todo despejado –dijo.

–Adelante, pues –asintió Luna.

–Clyde, ya bájame –pidió Lucy al joven McBride antes de continuar–. Creo que puedo seguir sola desde aquí.

–De acuerdo –acató el a su pedido.

En cuanto depositó ambos pies en tierra, la enyesada se estiró para besarlo en la mejilla como agradecimiento por su apoyo.

–¡Muévanse, par de _tórtolos_! –los llamó desde adelante Luan–. Se están quedando atrás.

* * *

Con el lugar libre de inundaciones, llegaron rápido al final del túnel que daba entrada a una amplia intersección, en donde interconectaba toda una red de albañales por los que bajaba pura inmundicia liquida.

–Por este lado –indicó Lana a que siguieran derecho hacia un túnel más estrecho que el anterior, al que tuvieron que ingresar de uno en uno para poder caber.

La primera en entrar fue Luna que seguía liderando al grupo, seguida por Lori y Luan y el resto en orden descendente por edad y estatura. Conforme más se adentraban, el cuerpo lumínico de la más mayor parpadeó gradualmente hasta que dejó de brillar y quedaron por completo a oscuras.

–No puede ser, ¿justo ahora? –protestó Luna deteniendo el paso–. Lisa, dame otra de tus galletas para que podamos seguir… ¿Lisa?

–¡Hey, Lisa! –la llamó Luan–. La galleta, rápido.

–¿Lisa? –la llamó igualmente Clyde.

–¿Lisa?… –la buscó Lola a ciegas a sus espaldas–, ¿dónde rayos te has metido?

Pero nadie contestó, puesto que cerca de la entrada a ese mismo túnel, alguien había halado a Lisa del suéter antes de que esta pudiera seguirlos y cargado con ella para arrastrarla hacia el fondo de uno más amplió, en donde la arrinconó contra una pared y le tapó la boca para que no pudiese gritar.

–¡Mmm…! –trató de hacerlo de igual forma en un afán desesperado de pedir ayuda; aunque todo fue inútil ya que lo que apretaba su cara era una de las fuertes y callosas manos de Lynn Jr., que además la tenía elevada y estampada a toda ella contra el muro.

–Antes de morir, querida hermanita –oyó a la ex deportista susurrar en la oscuridad–, quiero que pienses en cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo que estuve encerrada en esa maldita jaula.

–¡¿Lisa?!

En el primer túnel, Lori encendió el manos libres y buscó por detrás de Lola.

–¡N-n-no está!

–¡Vamos a buscarla! –ordenó Luna a que se devolvieran.

–¡Lisa! –salieron a llamarla por donde entraron–, ¡Lisa…!

En el otro, con un horror creciente, la niña entendió las nefastas intenciones de su otra hermana en cuanto oyó a la navaja desenchufándose.

_¡Clic!_

–¡MMM…! –forcejeó desesperada Lisa, luchando por librarse del duro agarre de Lynn, en lo que ella empezaba por hacerle un corte sagital en el suéter para dejar su estomago al descubierto. Aunque no podía verlo del todo en la plena oscuridad del alcantarillado, supo que a continuación la castaña sonrió maliciosamente y se preparó para encajar el cuchillo en medio de su pobre barriga.

Pero justo antes de que lo consiguiera, una mano gruesa, húmeda y pegajosa le retuvo la muñeca a Lynn y tiró de ella con violencia hacia atrás arrojándola al otro lado del túnel.

Librada de su captora, Lisa se deslizó de vuelta al suelo y encendió una luz fluorescente que llevaba en su bolsillo para alumbrar su entorno y ver que era lo que había aparecido esta vez.

Entonces supo maravillada, que aquella criatura de grandes ojos saltones y boca ancha que se interponía entre las dos no era parte de la caterva de hórridos avatares de _Eso_. Todo lo contrario; había llegado a su rescate, al ser atraída hasta allí por el sabroso aroma de las sobras de una sopa de tortuga que desecharon por el fregadero esa misma tarde en Banger's & Mosh.

–¡Largo de aquí! –gritó Lynn al monstruo hecho totalmente de basura común mezclada con desechos químicos que se planto ante ella con ambos puños en el aire.

–¡ZÁLVAME BAZU! –gritó Lisa, al acabar de comprender que Lynn era en absoluto un peligro inminente por su expresión de loca y su cara toda manchada de sangre–. ¡No dejez que me agarre!

–¡No te atrevas a lastimar a mi mami! –rugió el fiel Homobasurius lanzándose a arremeter contra Lynn, quien en su defensa se arrojó a apuñalarlo directamente en el pecho, consiguiendo únicamente que sus manos y su arma quedaran hundidas y atascadas entre desperdicios mojados.

–¡¿Qué es esta porquería?!

Homobasurios se rió de ella en su cara, le sacudió bruscamente la cabeza a base de manotazos y la aturdió con un gancho al hígado seguido por un derechazo que la dejó derribada.

–¡Ezo ez Bazu, tú puedez! –le echó porras Lisa a su valiente creación.

–¡Rayos! –gruñó Lynn entre dientes, al percatarse de que había perdido su navaja en los desperdicios que componían al monstruo–. Maldito, me las pagarás.

–¡Toma esto!

Sin darle oportunidad a levantarse, Homobasurios empezó a rematarla machacándola a golpes y Lisa quiso aprovechar la ocasión para escapar de ahí. Cuando entonces una potente luz emergió de la boca de otro de los albañales que conectaba con ese sitio, que en un dos por tres quedó iluminado en su totalidad.

Con exactitud, Lisa no pudo ver bien que era lo que acababa de aparecerse ahí, debido a que la luz potente que emanaba de aquello rebotó directo en los cristales de sus anteojos. Sin embargo, lo que apenas pudo distinguir fue más que suficiente como para que tomara conciencia de que era algo imposible de entender para la mente humana.

Lynn en cambio, aunque fuera por unos escasos segundos, si vio directamente a lo que había tras ese fulminante destello blanco: que era la apariencia real de _Eso, _la cual mostraba formas y colores más allá de su limitada comprensión.

–¡Auxilió mami! –aulló, adolorido, el pobre y desdichado monstruo de basura tras entrar en contacto con lo que venía desprendiendo esa luz cegadora que lo hizo sentir un incandescente ardor infernal–. ¡Muero… Muero… Muero…!

–¡NOOO, BAZU! –chilló Lisa sollozante, al ver como su amada creación que había dado todo por salvarla empezaba a deshacerse adentro de la luz que acabó consumiéndola toda.

–¡Por aquí, chicas! –se oyó de repente la voz de Clyde aproximándose a lo lejos.

–Muero… Muero… –lanzó afligidos alaridos de agonía el infortunado Homobasurios, mientras se reducía a montones de cenizas y desperdicios carbonizados solamente–. Muero… Muero… Muero… Muero…

–¡Lisa!, ¡¿eres tú?! –se acercó más el eco de Clyde a través del túnel.

–¡Zi, aquí eztoy!

Lisa miró a la cosa brillante, que entonces enfocó su atención en ella y empezó a acercársele conforme iba adoptando secuencialmente casi cada forma que supo había adoptado antes, definiendo así a una especie de valva que se habría y se cerraba como una boca. Primero vio al Recolector de la película avanzar hacia ella empuñando su guadaña; después lo vio transformarse en el diabólico Pinhead y de ahí en el mono animatrónico de Luan y en la bruja de Hansel y Gretel, en el demogorgon, la mosca, la mancha voraz, el hombre pálido de la pintura y las niñas ahogadas que iban alternando sus caras en un solo cuerpo.

Al mismo tiempo, Lynn, cuyos castaños cabellos habían encanecido por el impacto de ver como realmente era _Eso_ tras la cortina de luces, sin mas echó a correr por donde vino presa de un pánico atroz que más nunca la dejó dormir tranquilamente por el resto de sus días.

Ante el cambiaformas que venía acechante a por ella, Lisa apenas tuvo chance de sacar la pistola de rayos y apuntar con ambas manos temblorosas al hombre de la mascara de cerdo, que en una rápida carrera consiguió acorralarla impidiéndole algún escape posible.

–Hola… –susurró apresándola de los hombros poco antes de que una forma nueva se abalanzara hostilmente contra su persona–, y adiós.

–¡Fuera de mi camino, todos ustedes!

En medio del túnel, la ex castaña rebasó al grupo que venía en ayuda de la pequeña Lisa. De ahí salió a la intersección de los albañales y desapareció en una de las oscuras cavernas del alcantarillado.

–¡¿Esa no era Lynn?! –apuntó Leni siguiéndola con el alumbrar de una de las linternas de mano.

De inmediato, se llegó a escuchar un grito de terror, y una cosa aun más inusual –o ya ni tanto dado todo lo ocurrido en esa loca expedición–; el tocar de un sintetizador electrónico.

–¡¿Y eso?! –indagó intrigada Luan.

–¡Sigan esa música! –ordenó Luna, a lo que todos echaron a correr en la única dirección que conducía ese túnel.

Los primeros en adelantarse fueron ella junto con Leni y Clyde, quienes llegaron enseguida a donde se escuchaba tocar aquella mezcla incesante y, ayudándose con la iluminación de la luz fluorescente que encontraron tirada, contemplaron perplejos a una grotesca planta carnívora de gran tamaño arraigada en el suelo y las paredes que ocupaba casi todo el lugar. No era como cualquier otro especímen que hubiesen visto antes, incluso en los invernaderos o jardines más exóticos, en documentales o revistas sensacionalistas, sino más bien era algo así como el cruce antropomorfizado de una Venus atrapa moscas y un aguacate que aparecía recubierta de hojas y vainas. Contaba con una cabeza muy grande, lisa y sin ojos, similar a la de un tiburón por la enorme boca que poseía; y numerosas enredaderas espinosas que no cesaban de serpentear al son de una frenética opera rock que tocaba alegremente en un teclado de pilas con dos de las más largas y poderosas.

–¡Pero que hija de puta! –estalló en cólera Luna, por pillar en un apresurado vistazo que ese de ahí era el teclado perteneciente a su amiga muerta, Tabby.

–¡DIOS MIO, NO! –la alertó Leni con un fuerte grito de espanto a ella y a Clyde, al ser la primera en ver asomarse a un par de piececitos pataleando en medio de la abertura de los robustos labios del mutante vegetal, cuyo tallo grueso, en el que tenía envuelta una enorme gorguera blanca de traje de payaso, bailoteaba rítmicamente moviéndose de lado a lado.

–¡MMM…!

–¡Te salvaré, Lisa! –reaccionó primero el muchacho de color, dejando caer su bate y yendo a saltar por entre las escurridizas enredaderas para luego encaramarse a la cabeza de la planta y halar los pies de la segunda Loud más menor antes de que acabara siendo engullida.

–¡Hay que ayudarlo! –lo siguió Luna dejando de lado sus instrumentos.

–¡Si, vamos! –igual fue Leni tras ella.

Los tres tiraron con todas sus fuerzas y tras un tenaz forcejeo, que costó mucho sudor y un par de desgarres musculares, Lisa salió escupida cual semilla de sandía desechada y ella y sus salvadores fueron a caer sobre un charco de agua estancada.

–¡Lisa, Lisa! –se apresuró a tratar de hacer reaccionar Luna a la chiquilla, que yacía inconsciente y bañada casi toda en una baba verde y pegajosa. Tampoco llevaba puesta su peluca o sus anteojos, ya que estos se perdieron al deslizarse por la garganta de la planta carnívora gigante que en el acto soltó una sonora risotada para burlarse descaradamente de ellos.

Al ver que no despertaba, Leni succionó y escupió con su propia boca la mucosa que obstruía las vías respiratorias de su pequeña hermana y oprimió repetidamente su pecho hasta que afortunadamente esta despertó tomando una buena bocanada de aire.

Por su parte, Clyde, invadido por una intensa rabia que jamás había experimentado, se irguió desafiante ante la planta haciendo a la vez de escudo humano a las tres hermanas Loud que tenía cerca.

–¡Maldita! –plantó cara al monstruoso vegetal actuando como un buen protector, armado de la valentía de la que había necesitado toda su vida hasta entonces y motivado por el único ideal de cuidar a las hermanas de su amigo–. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a una niña pequeña?! ¡¿Por qué mejor no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?!

–¡MUA JA JA JA JA JA JA…! –se regodeó la planta–. ¡Tontos, los tengo justo donde los quería!

–¡¿Qué clase de planta es esa?! –exclamó Luna, más sorprendida de ella misma de lo mucho que todavía llegaba a sorprenderse en cada encuentro con el monstruo cambiante–, ¡las plantas no hablan!

–Bueno, esta sí –aseguró Clyde enojado, pese a que _Eso _en esa nueva forma se impuso ante el con su tamaño superior–; pero no importa que tipo de planta sea, o lo que sea en verdad. Comerá y comerá hasta que no quede nada si no acabamos con esta payasada de una vez.

–Clyde… –masculló la líder, acabando de reconocer la admiración que le inspiraba la actitud del chico ante la peligrosa situación en la que estaban.

–Juro –dijo sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la planta denotando unos nervios de acero que ni el sabía que tenía en su ser–, por mi honor y el de todas ustedes, en especial el de la mujer a la que amo, que yo mismo aplastaré a esta cosa hasta que reviente.

_Quieto ahí amiguito._

En contestación, la enorme planta carnívora lo alejó a empujones valiéndose de sus gruesas enredaderas que eran como tentáculos.

_¿A dónde crees que vas?_

–También canta –llegó a señalar Luna entre susurros, pendiente de como entonaba sus amenazas con su horripilante boca llena de fieros dientes de planta.

_Cuida tus modales,_

_y piensa antes de hablar._

Con otro violento empujón, otro par de enredaderas se arrojaron a terminar de derribar al joven McBride quien cayó de culo en el mismo charco cerca de Leni, Luna y Lisa.

_No me desafíes hijo,_

_que te puede ir peor._

_Aquí se hace lo que yo diga._

_¡Aquí solo mando yo…!_

En ese momento, los niños sintieron unestremecimiento que sacudió el suelo bajo sus pies. Leni y Luna retrocedieron tambaleándose llevando a arrastrada a Lisa de los hombros, mientras que Clyde luchaba por volver a ponerse en pie y de las extensiones de la planta germinaban unas flores con aspecto de bolas de peludo follaje anaranjado en lugar de pétalos, que recordaban a las _trúfulas_ en la fábula de _El Lorax._

–¡Rápido, llévense a Lisa! –gritó Clyde a ambas hermanas mayores.

–¡No podemos hacer eso! –protestó Luna–. ¡No vamos a dejarte!

–¡Ahora, que hay como!

–_¡Aja!_ –canturreó la planta burlona–. _En que lio se han metido niños…_

Después de vacilarlo sólo un momento, Leni no dudó en tomarle la palabra a Clyde por lo que echó a correr con la pequeña en brazos y Luna la siguió; pero luego se quiso devolver a ayudar a su amigo; nada más que no pudo llegar a tiempo dado que un fuerte temblor la hizo retrasarse y para empeorar todo una selva de zarzas con espinas sellaron la abertura del túnel.

–¡No!

Por el espacio que había entre dos enredaderas, la rockera se asomó a ver a Clyde quien, en cuánto pudo estabilizarse pasada la fuerte sacudida, a su vez alzó la cabeza y miró boquiabierto a la planta que había duplicado su tamaño al reventar buena parte de la tubería por donde asomaba, hasta salir por completo a moverse con mayor libertad. A izquierda y derecha, montones de enredaderas se sacudían al ritmo de la música con mucha energía y vigor.

_Ustedes no saben quien soy yo,_

_ni tampoco lo que ven._

_Ustedes no saben como me veo._

_Mírenme, pero miren bien._

_Ustedes no saben con quien se enfrentan,_

_no saben lo que soy._

Sin perder tiempo, Clyde corrió a recoger la pistola que Lisa dejó tirada en una esquina y apuntó con ella al maligno vegetal cantarín.

_Ustedes no saben con quien se han metido,_

_pero pronto lo sabrán hoy…_

Una a una, las flores con forma de pompón anaranjado se abrieron y en estas Clyde vio a las cabezas de varios de los niños desaparecidos entonando notas altas para hacerle el acompañamiento a la planta madre. Inmediatamente se encontró de nuevo con Chandler, sus amigos pelirrojos de la pandilla, la niña alta tailandesa de la que nunca supo su nombre, incluyendo a otros varios sin faltar obviamente la de Lincoln.

–_¡A ver si se enteran! _–procedió la malévola planta carnívora con su canción de amenaza:

_Soy una antigua entidad del espacio exterior, muy…_

–_Mala y brutal_ –corearon en perfecta sincronía las cabezas de niños abiertas en flor.

–¡Vino del espacio exterior! –repitió Clyde anonadado y de pronto todo cobró sentido para el.

_Soy una antigua entidad del espacio exterior,_

_y me los voy a devorar._

_Soy una antigua entidad del espacio exterior._

_Así que dejen de joder, dejen de fastidiar._

_Porque antigua soy,_

_y muy fatal._

Clyde apretó el gatillo de la pistola aun sin tener idea de como hacerla funcionar; sin embargo una de las enredaderas se arrojó a arrebatársela de un latigazo y usarla en su contra para hacerlo brincar a punta de tiros.

_¿Tienes miedo, niñita?_

_¿Tus uñas romperás?_

_¿Quieres salvar tu pellejo?_

_Pues mejor échate atrás._

_Escucha mi consejo._

_Con cuidado deben andar._

_Ya que si no lo hacen,_

_algo malo os va a pasar._

Clyde trató de ir a cubrirse a una zona neutra, a lo que la planta le arrojó la pistola a la cabeza y el teclado con el que tocaba la música a pesar de lo cual siguió cantando.

_Si ustedes creen que me pueden matar,_

_vaya estupidez._

_Yo soy eterna, soy inmortal,_

_no me podrán vencer._

Perseverante ante la difícil situación, Clyde recuperó su bate y lo usó para tratar de aplastar las enredaderas; mas estas se escurrían esquivando cada uno de sus golpes.

_Si tiran la cola de un león,_

_este se pone a bramar._

_Hay, pero que cruel,_

_que poco amigable._

_¡Al diablo!_

_A mí que me va a importar._

Al no conseguir nada, el chico corrió directamente a asestarle de golpes en la cabeza a la planta…

–_¡Mira lo que hago!_

Pero antes otras dos enredaderas le bajaron los pantalones y lo hicieron tropezar, por lo que tuvo que huir a gatas a algún lugar apartado donde pudiera volver a subírselos.

_Soy una antigua entidad del espacio exterior, muy…_

–_Mala y brutal _–canturreó el coro de flores con cabezas de niños muertos.

_Soy una antigua entidad del espacio exterior,_

_y me han hecho enojar._

_Soy una antigua entidad del espacio exterior,_

_me han molestado y me las pagarán._

_Porque de aquí,_

_no escaparán._

En un momento Clyde se vio acorralado por las vainas, las flores, las espinas y todo lo que brotaba de la gran planta carnívora que contraatacó con un contundente golpe de una de sus enredaderas que por los pelos si pudo evadir.

_Olvida a Bloody Mary, olvida a Baby Blue,_

_desecha esos creepypastas que escribiste tú._

_¿Dross te cuenta tres historias?, ¿de terror?_

_No me hagas reír, que yo si soy_

_¡PER-TUR-BA-DOR!_

–¡No te saldrás con la tuya! –confrontó valientemente de todos modos Clyde a la planta, en cuanto pudo levantarse y volver a abrocharse los pantalones.

Seguidamente, buscó una ruta de evasión, pero vuelta y más enredaderas salieron disparadas a impedírselo, por poco ensartándolo contra la pared por el cuello, los hombros o los costados abdominales.

_Tengo capullos mortales y un tallo para matar._

_Espinas filosas y las voy a usar._

_Muévete Clyde, deja de estorbar._

_Muévete, que los huevos te voy a arrancar._

Rápido y ágil, se puso en puntillas, justo a tiempo antes de que otra enredadera se le clavara en la entrepierna. Todo ante las burlonas y escandalosas risas de la planta carnívora gigante y los brotes con las caras de quienes se habría comido.

Entretanto, Leni llevó a Lisa hasta un poco más allá del fondo del túnel en donde se reencontraron con sus hermanas que ya estaban por llegar.

–¡¿Qué pasó?! –indagó Lola en alerta total.

–¡L-Lisa! –gritó preocupada Lori al verla sin peluca, sin lentes, descalza de un pie y cubierta de baba–. ¡¿E-est-tás bi-bien?!

–¡NO, NO! –respondió la geniecito entre agudos chillidos y lagrimas tras acabar de salir de aquel estado de shock, sin usar su lenguaje calmado y monótono, sino como una chiquilla autentica que acabada de vivir la experiencia más horrible y traumática de su corta existencia–. ¡ME ABANDONARON! ¡ME DEJARON ZOLA!

–No, tranquila –trató de apaciguarla Lana.

–No te va pasar nada –le siguió Luan–. Aquí estamos contigo.

–¡ME TENÍA EN ZU BOCA! –sollozó Lisa histéricamente a todo pulmón–. ¡ME IBA A TRAGAR!

–Ya pasó, ya pasó –insistió en reconfortarla Leni abrazándola contra su pecho.

–¡Tenemos que volver –llegó Luna a informar al grupo–, Clyde está en problemas! ¡Esa planta que canta va a despedazarlo!

–¿Planta que canta? –repitió extrañada Luan a ver si había oído bien.

–¡Bien, vamos! –atendió al llamado Lana saliendo en afán de acudir al rescate junto con Lori que tampoco lo dudó un momento.

–¡Los demás quédense aquí con Lisa! –dijo Leni poniéndola al cuidado de Luan, Lucy y Lola antes de seguir a las otras.

–¡¿Pero qué son estas cosas?! –indagó la otra gemela al ser la primera en toparse con la selva de enredaderas que les obstruía la salida hacia donde se estaba dando la pelea entre Clyde y la planta.

–¡Hay que romperlas! –ordenó Luna poniéndose a aplastar las vainas que tenía a sus pies a pisotones.

Lori al llegar, sin preguntar procedió a hacer lo mismo con el martillo de Luan y luego Lana igual con su llave inglesa. De ultima en aparecer, Leni separó las cuchillas de sus tijeras y las usó para rebanar las enredaderas a modo de machetes. Desgraciadamente, por mucho que se empeñaban en cortar las extensiones del monstruoso vegetal, apenas y si conseguían abrirle delgadas fisuras en las vainas.

_Antigua entidad…_

–_Antigua entidad del espacio exterior_ –oyeron corear a las cabezas de los niños entre risas burlonas e inmediatamente después se produjo otro estremecimiento más fuerte al de antes.

_Antigua entidad…_

–_Antigua entidad del espacio exterior._

_Del espacio exterior…_

Observando rápido por entre la abertura de las enredaderas, Lori y Luna advirtieron en que lo que la planta carnívora se estaba empeñando era derribar el lado del túnel donde se encontraba encima de Clyde, a quien tenía bien acorralado.

–¡Hay que darnos prisa! –se esmeró Luna en romper las vainas.

Luego, pasó. Montones de escombros cayeron sobre la cabeza del chico que apenas si tuvo tiempo de cubrirse y las hermanas Loud seguían sin poder llegar a el.

–¡Rayos! –Leni retrocedió algo agotada a tratar de recuperar el aliento y de paso sacó de su bolso el repelente para arañas que llevaba consigo a todas partes–, es demasiado fuerte.

Sin haber dejado de espiar por la abertura, Lori expresó una cara de completa angustia al presenciar que, ante las flores con cara de niño que no paraban de reírse gozosamente, la planta envolvía a Clyde con sus enredaderas y lo alzaba para acercarlo a su boca, su enorme boca repleta de dientes como espinas.

_Y muy…_

–¡D-d-d-demonios…! ¡D-demonios, no…! ¡Clyde!

_¡FATAL!_

–¡¿Por qué no traje un herbicida en vez de esto?! –se cuestionó en voz alta una muy frustrada Leni, quien mirada la lata en aerosol que tenía en mano.

Luna regresó a mirarla, atenta al dilema que la aquejaba.

–¡Recuerda que es herbicida si quieres que lo sea, _sis_!

–¡Es cierto!

Leni levantó la lata en aerosol en el aire.

≪Es herbicida si yo quiero que lo sea…≫.

–¡Esto es un herbicida, maldita bastarda! –vociferó descargando todo el contenido de la lata–. ¡El herbicida más venenoso que puede haber! ¡Así que trágatelo, trágatelo todito!

–¡Eso es Leni! –la alentó Lana–, ¡muy bien!

Como resultado, las enredaderas cedieron y las dejaron pasar justo cuando Clyde estaba a punto de ser engullido por la planta de un solo bocado.

–¡A ella! –clamó Luna soltando un aguerrido grito de amazona.

–¡Matenla! –aulló enfurecida Lori.

Y mientras ella junto con Lana machacaban todo rastro de vegetación a su paso y Luna agarraba sus platillos para usarlos a modo de sierras cortantes, Leni se abrió paso rociando el veneno a donde fuera que viera las cabezas de niños en las flores, que ante su efecto tosieron asqueados, hasta llegar a la cabeza principal e interrumpirle su comida.

–¡Muere cosa, muere! –rugió disparando directo a su boca dentada, hasta vaciarse toda la lata pero sin dejar de apretar la boquilla.

La planta carraspeó por igual y tosió un gargajo de flema verde; las enredaderas se aflojaron y soltaron a Clyde y luego fueron acortándose poco a poco.

–¡Vamos, peleen! –clamó Leni soltándole una patada a una de sus flores con cara–, ¡es solo una estúpida planta! ¡¿Olvidan que tengo los pechos hechos picadillo?!, ¡y aun así le estoy dando una paliza!

Acudiendo a su llamada, Luna se acercó por un lado empuñando los platillos de lado cuales cierras cortantes; Lori por otro con el mazo, Lana con la llave inglesa y Clyde con el bate en la una mano y la pistola de rayos en la otra.

–¡Vas a morir desgraciada cabeza de lechuga! –se hizo escuchar Leni al agarrar una de las cuchillas con su mano libre y encajarla directamente en medio del tallo–. ¡Mataste a Lincoln y trataste de comerte a Lisa! ¡Ahora yo te voy a triturar a ti y cuando termine me haré un Smoothie contigo!

Viéndose acorralada, apaleada y sofocada por el veneno, la planta carnívora se hinchó toda brevemente, soltó la madre de las pedorretas en forma de una apestosa nube de polen y se zambulló en el desagüe junto con sus enredaderas, sus hojas, sus espinas y sus grotescos brotes que fueron marchitándose mientras que su cabezota se iba haciendo cada vez más y más pequeña, desinflándose como un viejo y arrugado globo.

Después de un rato, y de haber tosido todo ese polen, Lori se inclinó a mirar el agujero del desagüe.

–¿E-est-tá… Mu-muerta? –preguntó.

–No lo creo –negó Clyde con la cabeza.

–Debemos asegurarnos –dijo Luna.

–Yo creo que ya murió –habló Lana.

_¡RAKATAPLAN!_, se oyó de pronto un retumbar alejarse por una de las cañerías que aun quedaban intactas tras el derrumbe, rumbo a donde se encontraban las otras chicas.

–¡Rápido! –mandó Luna a que lo siguieran apurándose a recoger sus cosas.

Los cinco salieron a echar carrera contra _Eso, _que se arrastraba por uno de los tubos, primero por abajo y luego por arriba, y fueron a reunirse con Luan y las otras tres menores.

–¡Corran, corran! –pasó avisando Luna a gritos, sacudiendo los dos brazos

–¡Ahí viene! –la siguió Clyde.

Luan fue la primera en obedecer, por lo que en seguida cargó a la malherida Lisa y corrió de vuelta junto con el resto del grupo a la ruta establecida originalmente. Durante la corrida, una de las tuberías estalló arriba de sus cabezas y empezó a escupir un denso vapor caliente. Después pasó lo mismo con una de al lado, las que pasaban a lo largo de las paredes y las del suelo.

Esquivando los chorros de vapor hirviendo, Clyde y las Loud entraron de nuevo al túnel en el que había que ir de uno a la vez y se alejaron a prisa tanto como pudieron sin atreverse a mirar atrás. En esas, por un momento breve Lisa se asomó por encima del hombro de Luan, quien era la que iba de ultima, y ahí vio que una silueta se materializaba adentro de la nube de humo blanco. Cuando la silueta adquirió una forma definida, un hombre fornido de más de dos metros de altura con la cara oculta tras una mascara de hockey emergió de entre el vapor y echó a caminar hacia ellos a pasos agigantados, al tiempo que sacudía un largo y afilado machete a diestra y siniestra como si lo estuviese usando para matar moscas.

–¡No ez real, ez empiricamente impozible, no ez real, no ez real..!

Lisa cerró sus ojos, se acurrucó en el pecho de Luan y se puso a recitar los elementos de la tabla periódica para repeler a _Eso _como había hecho en el auditorio la otra vez.

–¡Hidrogeno, litio, zodio, potazio, rubidio, zezio, franzio, berilio, magnezio, calzio…!

Mucho más adelante, oyeron aproximarse a un pesado tronar de alas. Sin detenerse, Luna advirtió de reojo a una silueta que venía navegando en la oscuridad con un único ojo ardiente.

–¡Al suelo! –ordenó a que se detuvieran y se agacharan a cubrirse la cabeza todos–. ¡YA!

Por arriba de ellos, el pájaro gigante de un solo ojo pasó volando a toda velocidad, levantando el aire a su paso como un avión de combate. Sus garras buscaron a Lana, que lo esquivó aullando aterrorizada. Al final sus uñas tan solo le tumbaron la gorra, pero la horrible incredulidad de lo poco que faltó para que se la llevara la hizo sentir que el miedo le penetraba la carne como acido.

Por delante de ellos, el brillo del malevolente ojo rojo indicó que el ave había volado hasta el final del túnel, uno o dos kilómetros a lo lejos, donde desapareció en una intensa llamarada.

–Termina allí adelante… –avisó Lucy–. Hay que seguir la luz hasta el final del túnel.

–_Eso_ nos espera –afirmó Luna–. Quiere que vayamos para allá.

–¿Están de acuerdo de seguir con esto? –preguntó Clyde al resto de las chicas, quienes si se tardaron en asentir pero igualmente asintieron.

–Pues vamos –se decidió Luan–. No podemos abandonar todo estando tan cerca.

–Concuerdo contigo hermana –manifestó Lisa zafándose de sus brazos para continuar a pie tras limpiarse las lagrimas y sorberse los mocos.

Con un ademán pidió a Clyde que le regresara su pistola y en cuanto la tuvo se puso a calibrarla.

–B-bien –tartamudeó Lori–, a-and-dando.

Volvieron a avanzar, tomados de la mano por el túnel que era a partir de ese punto cada vez más enorme. No había nada en absoluto. Solamente paredes de bloques de hormigón color de desagradable amarillo pus. En una alguien había dejado una extraña pintada, que se detuvieron unos momentos a contemplar, sin entender por qué les ponía la piel de gallina.

QUE VIVA YOG-SOTHOTH

decía en letras moradas descoloridas.

Sin mas, Lucy se encogió de hombros y se acercó a probar lo que manchaba la pared.

–Sangre y jugo de uva… –dijo ante las muecas de asco de todos–. ¿Qué?

A medida que descendían, el techo se alejaba más hacia arriba y los muros el uno del otro. Ahora tenían la sensación de no estar pasando por un túnel, sino por un titánico patio subterráneo que daba acceso a algún castillo ciclópeo. Había un resplandor extraño y difuso en el aire. Al principio se veían sólo manos: las de cada quien aferradas al que tuviera adelante y atrás. Luego, cada uno notó la presencia de sus acompañantes en el túnel y que se veía todo sin necesidad de linternas, luces fluorescentes o galletas infundidas con bioluminiscencia de medusa.

Caminaron y caminaron y caminaron, aproximadamente un kilometro más en un único sentido. La luz de las paredes se había convertido en un fuego amarillo verdoso. El olor era más fuerte y todos captaron unas vibraciones que podían ser reales, o solo existir en su imaginación. Eran incesantes y rítmicas.

–Musica de circo –susurró Lucy.

Siguieron hasta el final por una extensa planicie de lodo negro, y al pasar más allá de un pompón anaranjado que toparon nadando a sus pies, entraron a una caverna extraña en donde no había más que polvo, rocas, nubes de arena y una inmensa torre en la que vieron apilados montones de juguetes y prendas de vestir desgarradas. La torre, se asentaba encima de un vagón de circo antiguo con un letrero de letras descoloridas que anunciaba: _Pennywise el Payaso Bailarín. _Allí, a las puertas de vagón, se hallaban dispersos los huesos de a saber cuántos niños que habrían sido devorados por el monstruo.

Por fin, habían llegado al final del recorrido, a la morada de _Eso_.

–Chi-chicos… –Lori fue la primera en estirar el cuello para mirar al techo, que estaba a quince metros de alto si no es que más, sostenido por contrafuertes curvados que parecían costillas–. E-es-sos son…

Así, los demás fueron levantando su mirada para ver con sus propios ojos a las docenas de cadáveres que levitaban tiesos en órbita a la torre.

–Los niños perdidos… –jadeó Lucy con voz sofocada–. _Flotando_.

–¡Ca-Carol! –señaló Lori a uno.

–¡Maggie! –señaló Luan a otro.

–¡Meli…! –señaló Lola a otro más.

–Aquí es –concluyó Luna mirando directo a la puerta del vagón–. Prepárense todos.

Leni empuñó la cuchilla que le quedaba; Clyde se puso por delante de Lucy, quien apretó contra su pecho el inhalador con la mano sana, a hacer lo mismo con su bate. Lola se puso a su derecha teniendo listo el palo de golf y Lana a su izquierda la llave inglesa, no sin antes olvidarse de proporcionarle el ultimo balín de plata a Luan para que lo cargara en el tirachinas. Lisa terminó de calibrar la pistola de rayos y Lori se adelantó a todos empuñando el martillo de Luan.

–_Acérquense niños, acérquense _–oyeron hablar a alguien a través de un megáfono descompuesto que se hallaba en la pila de la torre–._ Cambiarán, acérquense, reirán, llorarán, gritarán, morirán…_

–¡T-t-te vamos a matar…! –gritó furiosa la mayor lanzando la ruedita de un patín que encontró tirada contra la puerta del vagón–. ¡Tú mataste a nuestro hermano Lincoln, maldito bastardo! ¡Aquí estamos y queremos verte la cara! ¡Sal si eres tan valiente! ¡Quiero verte la cara hijo de puta, sin trucos está vez!

–¡_Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades, presentamos: a Pennywise el payaso bailarín!_

Unos pesados chirridos metálicos de engranajes retumbaron en la caverna y las puertas del vagón empezaron a abrirse de par en par.

Ante esto Clyde y las hermanas Loud se pusieron listos para el ultimo combate, esta vez preparados para enfrentarse a lo que sea que fuese a salir de allí; hora si se trataba de un leproso sin nariz, un ojo gigante con tentáculos o solo el payaso danzando de forma ridícula para despistarles como acertó a suponer Leni.

Luan se concentró en pensar en un hombre lobo adolescente –mucho más lento, enclenque, pequeño y delgado que ella si era preciso– al que podría vencer con su único disparo.

Esta vez, estaban más que decididos a tirar a matar.


	20. Parte IV: En Vigilias de la Noche (2)

**Capítulo 20: Las Hermanas a las que no Invitaron**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Diciembre de 2046.**

Bien entrada la madrugada, _Verónica_ se detuvo en una pequeña urbanización, que venía a ser la zona de clase media alta del pueblo.

Desde su asiento, Lynn contempló el conjunto de casas limpias y pulcras de igual tamaño, con sus jardines floreados al frente y sus mismos patios con piedrecitas en la parte de atrás.

–Allá –señaló Hank a una al final de la cuadra que aun tenía las luces encendidas, a lo que la mujer de cabello blanco gimió al oírlo hablar. La voz que surgió de su boca era una voz grave y poderosa que daba terror. Era la voz de la luna, la voz del payaso, la voz que había escuchado en sueños provenir de los desagües y las coladeras.

Sólo entonces notó que le faltaba un ojo y casi toda la nariz. Al parecer un animal, tal vez un perro, quizá una rata gorda, se había ensañado con el. En la casa a la que habían entrado persiguiendo a sus hermanas traidoras, había muchas ratas aquella noche.

–Ahora, ve y mátalos a todos –habló el titánico muchacho por ultima vez.

Luego, cuando estiró su manaza para abrirle la puerta, Lynn se apretó toda contra el espaldar de cuero queriendo evitar a toda costa tocarla. Sus tendones hacían ruido, como puertas al girar sobre goznes herrumbrados.

–Gracia…

Pero al volverse Hank había desaparecido y en el asiento del conductor sólo estaba su chaqueta, y una materia viscosa en el pomo de la palanca de cambios.

Lynn miró fija, con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente en la garganta… y creyó oír que algo se movía en los asientos de atrás, por lo que bajó a toda prisa y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

Al retirarse, cuidó de pasar bien lejos de la Ford. Le costaba caminar y cada paso le tiraba del vientre, pero al fin llegó a la acera y de allí se escabulló sigilosamente al jardín trasero de una residencia en cuyo buzón se leía el apellido McBride.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las otras siete hermanas Loud continuaban con su junta precisamente en la sala de Clyde, quien procedió a encender unos inciensos aromáticos que aseguró podrían servir para aliviar el agobio que con toda razón padecían ellas tras enterarse de la muerte de la segunda más menor.

Al poco rato, regresó de la cocina a servirles también un relajante té de hierbas a cada una.

–Beban, esto ayudará.

–Gracias Clyde –recibió Luna la primera taza. Después, las otras agarraron las demás y fueron dando los primeros sorbos.

–Sabe amargo –comentó Lola tras probar lo que había en la suya.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Lana luego de hacer exactamente lo mismo que su gemela.

–La memoria es lo esencial –contestó el hombre sin hacer caso a su pregunta–, es la clave, la clave para todo. _Eso_ nos quiere de vuelta, claro que sí, pero no sabe, que yo sé lo que sé.

–¿Y q-que es lo que s-sabes? –indagó al respecto Lori, quien con trabajo siguió alzándose de a poco su bebida. Lucy antes olfateó el contenido de su taza con cierta reserva, pero igual terminó de pasárselo todo de un solo bocado.

–Como destruir a _Eso_ –respondió Clyde captando la total atención de todas–. En serio, de hecho una vez estuvimos a punto de lograrlo, pero no fue suficiente, necesitábamos saber más. He leído todos los libros, he hablado con todas las personas en este maldito lugar, todos los que quisieron contarme y no es una lista muy larga. Pero seguía sin bastar con lo que me dijeron, tenía que saber como inició todo.

–Oye, ¿que clase de té es este? –lo interrumpió Luan para preguntar, dejando su taza medio llena a un lado.

–Los nativos chocopeewa me ayudaron en mi viaje –continuó Clyde con su relato–, me mostraron cosas, una visión.

–Como que me siento algo extraña –dijo Leni sobándose la cabeza.

–Yo también –suspiró Luna parpadeando repetidas veces–. Caliente, ¿estoy sudando?

–Chicas, necesito que vean, lo que vi… –siguió explicando Clyde, cuya voz empezó a sonar vibrante–. Viven a las orillas de Royal Woods, más allá de su alcance. Se mudaron ahí hace muchos años. Su chamán, el más sabio, me acogió. Me dio su Maturin sagrado y pude reaccionar. Al estar sentado allí, mirando hacia el valle, vi cuando llegó _Eso_. Sabía que un día, tendría que hacer que ustedes vieran.

Con su cabeza dando vueltas, Lola abrió bien sus ojos y examinó con detenimiento la naturaleza del supuesto té que se estaban tomando.

–Clyde, ¿que nos diste? –preguntó al padecer un súbito mareo.

–Es una raíz que estimula la mente y los sentidos –confesó sin mas, luego de asegurarse de que todas bebieran.

–¡Amigo!, ¡¿acabas de drogarnos?! –protestó Luna, percibiendo como todas que el espacio a su alrededor se distorsionaba.

–No, no son drogas –se excusó–. Es una raíz, con propiedades, es menos fuerte que lo que los chocopeewa me dieron a mí.

–¿Por qué harías eso? –reclamó Luan, quien ante sus ojos notó aparecer una serie de destellos de luces parpadeantes.

–Para que abrieran sus ojos.

–¡Me si-si-si-sient-to extraña! –jadeó Lori con voz entrecortada.

–Necesito que vean y se les revelará…

–No, no me si-si-siento bi-bien…

–Abran los ojos, abran los ojos…

En la mesa de centro, las llamas de los inciensos se encendieron, amarillas y crepitantes, recordando el nítido relieve de cada una de las caras. Pronto, el recinto se llenó de humo.

–¡¿Qué es esto?! –se levantó Lola a buscar al resto con la mirada obstruida por una densa niebla.

–_Me mostraron el pasado…_ –llegó de lejos la voz de Clyde.

De repente, todo volvió a esclarecerse ante Lola, quien ahí vio que ya no se encontraba en aquella sala. Seguía estando en Royal Woods, y lo sabía, pero todo era distinto. Ya no estaba adentro de ninguna casa, sino afuera, rodeada de inmenso follaje más denso y salvajemente voluptuoso. Habían plantas que nunca había visto en su vida y comprendió que algunas cosas que podía tomar por arboles eran helechos gigantescos en realidad.

Contra su voluntad, pero sin poder evitarlo, miró hacia el cielo y divisó allí a un objeto ardiente que atravesaba la capa de nubes mientras se precipitaba hacia la tierra. Era caliente y chamúsqueante, lleno de humo; sofocaba. De el desprendían arcos de electricidad y látigos azules que dejaban truenos a su paso.

Entonces se produjo una explosión, seguida por un rugido al que siguió un fuerte choque resonante que la cegó y la arrojó al suelo.

–_La forma en que se apareció ante ellos… _–retumbó la voz de Clyde en sus oídos.

De ahí, el escenario cambió a uno en el que se hallaba en medio de un espeso bosque, siendo acechada por una alta figura sombría con una gran cornamenta y un par de enormes ojos brillantes como faros, con los que la avizoraba en la oscuridad.

–_Me mostraron su dolor…_

Y despegó, saliendo disparada para arriba a atravesar una extensa red luminosa de puntos de colores brillantes que jamás podría describir. En eso, sus tímpanos por poco y revientan al oír histéricos chillidos de agonía de niños por todas partes.

–¡¿Cómo lo detuvieron?! –preguntó a gritos, llevándose las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Lola empezó a toser. El humo era más denso; envolvía los verdes, los rojos, los grises del entorno… Y volvió a caer, sobre su trasero y su espalda encima de algo blando. Parpadeó, abriendo los ojos nuevamente, y vio que se hallaba de regreso en la sala de Clyde, quien estaba a su lado limpiándole la boca con un pañuelo.

–Se acabó, se acabó, se acabó, tranquila… ¿Estás bien?

–¡¿Pero qué diablos fue todo eso?! –reaccionó con un sobresalto.

–Lamento haberlas hecho pasar por algo así –se disculpó el hombre con todas las Loud en lo que estas se recobraban de aquel viaje psicodélico–, pero necesitaba que vieran lo que yo vi.

–Entonces… _Jadeo _–tosió Lucy y después aspiró de su inhalador–. _Eso_ cayó del cielo… _Jadeo_… Vino de afuera, de mucho más allá del espacio exterior… _Jadeo_… Ha estado aquí desde el principio, tal vez durmiendo… _Jadeo_… Desde antes de que hubiera hombres en cualquier parte.

–Por eso es que se mueve por las cloacas y los desagües –señaló Lana–. Para el han de ser como carreteras.

–¿Entonces lo vieron? –preguntó Clyde al grupo de mujeres–, ¿el ritual?

–¡El _ritual de_ _Chüd_…! –exclamó Lori algo hiperventilada–. S-si… A-ahora lo recu-curdo… V-vi todo el maldito ritual.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir… –sugirió Luna sobándose sus sienes–. Pero no creo que sea buena idea regresar al hotel. No hay que separarse por ningún motivo.

–Esa es la cosa más sensata que te he oído decir en toda la noche –afirmó Luan desparramándose toda ella en el sofá.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Pueden quedarse aquí, en mi casa –ofreció su amigo a darles alojamiento–. Hay demasiadas habitaciones como para que aquí viva una sola persona.

–Gracias Clyde –dijo Leni meneando débilmente una mano–, eres muy amable.

–No hay de que. Adelante, pónganse cómodas. En un momento estoy con ustedes.

Mientras que a sus invitadas se les pasaba el efecto de los alucinógenos, Clyde subió a buscar unos cobertores en el armario del dormitorio de arriba para preparar sus camas. Pero antes cerró la ventana al sentir entrar a una helada ráfaga de viento.

En eso, la más mayor de las hermanas Loud se apareció en la puerta de manera repentina y entró a hablarle en privado.

–Lori, ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó el atentamente.

Sin previo aviso, la mujer se lanzó a aferrársele al torso y a hundir la cabeza entre sus pectorales. Ahí, el hombre de color sintió que algo volvía a su persona; algo que lo haría tener un tremendo ataque de ansiedad, como los que solía tener cuando apenas era un niño.

–Oh, Clyde –habló Lori siendo muy efusiva en su abrazo–. Estoy tan asustada.

Con una mano tan rígida como si esta se tratase de una prótesis robótica, Clyde le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

–No te preocupes –dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. Y es que si de algo estaba seguro, era de que lo que sentía por ella jamás llegó a cambiar, ni siquiera al crecer–, todo va estar bien, te lo prometo.

–¿Sabes que esta podría ser la ultima noche de nuestras vidas?

–Lo… Lo… Lori… –tragó saliva Clyde –. Pase lo que pase, yo te protegeré. A ti y a las otras.

–Lo sé. Cuando bajamos a las cloacas esa vez, tu estuviste dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera a tu alcance para ayudarnos. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Oh, Clyde.

Dicho esto, Lori lo sorprendió rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos.

–Sabes –siguió diciendo tras darle un chupetón en el cuello que hizo que se le erizara la piel en el buen sentido–, siento que cometí un error al no haberte hecho caso hace años, pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no crees?

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Como dije hace tiempo, cualquiera sería afortunada de estar en tu corazón. Creo que lo que hice fue esperar; esperar a que ambos estuviéramos listos. Yo ya estoy lista, ¿y tú?

Sin mas Lori siguió dandole de chupetones a Clyde, quien terminó por ceder a su deseo de estar con la mujer a la que siempre amó. Así, ambos juntaron sus bocas y se besaron apasionadamente.

–Oh si, ¡si Lori! –exclamó extasiado y a punto de entregarse por completo a ese momento de pasión.

Después de aquello, nunca supo (ni quiso saber) que tan lejos hubiera llegado la cosa, si no fuera porque levantando su mirada, en un brevísimo instante en que miró hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba junto al tocador al otro lado de esa habitación, en el reflejo de Lori vio que en lugar de sus jeans un par de pantalones abombados de payaso sobresalían por debajo de su suéter. También notó que su propia cara estaba manchada de maquillaje blanco y rojo.

–¡Oh, dios! –gritó escandalizado apartando de un brusco empujón a quien estaba abrazando que, si, era un payaso con parte del maquillaje corrido en su boca.

–Bésame, negrito –rió lascivamente parando sus labios en una atrevida mueca de picardía.

Clyde soltó otro grito enmudecido y corrió hacia al otro lado del pasillo a la puerta de su estudio. Ahí se detuvo y volvió a mirar a la misma habitación, solo para darse cuenta de que el payaso ya no estaba. Luego se pasó una mano por el rostro, pero tampoco había rastro alguno de maquillaje.

Igual, se acercó a buscar cualquier cosa que le pudiese calmar los nervios en su escritorio atestado de botellas vacías de licor, cajetillas de cigarrillos, anfetaminas terapéuticas y otras porquerías más. Su urgencia por hacerlo era tan grande, que en ningún momento llegó a percibir la presencia de alguien que se hallaba escondido atrás de la puerta, sino hasta después de que la cerrara silenciosamente tras el y pusiera el seguro.

–Hola Clyde –oyó hablar a esa persona, cuyo saludo dio paso al sonido de los resortes de una navaja desenchufándose: _¡Clic!_–. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Aun antes de que la silueta diera un paso al frente; aun antes de que la poca luz que entraba por la ventana revelara su cara; aun antes de oírla hablar, Clyde consiguió adivinar quien era.

–Lynn… –apenas si pudo pronunciar su nombre antes de que se abalanzara sobre el.

Abajo, la verdadera Lori volvió a sus cinco sentidos al oír ruidos en el piso de arriba, por lo que subió a averiguar que estaba pasando.

–C-Clyde –se acercó a tocar la puerta del estudio–, ¿e-est-tá t-todo bien?… ¿C-Clyde?

A falta de respuestas, y de que adentro se oían puros golpes y cosas rompiéndose, Lori tomó impulso y embistió la puerta varias veces hasta que consiguió tumbarla.

Conforme iban volviendo en si, sus otras hermanas fueron subiendo a enterarse de lo que ocurría, siendo Lucy la ultima tras salir del baño a donde había ido a tomar sus medicamentos, cuando de pronto aceleraron su paso al oír los gritos de Lori.

–¿Qué pasó? –Luna se abrió paso para ponerse adelante de todas a entrar al estudio pasando por encima de la puerta derribada–, ¿qué es lo que…? ¡Santo cielo!

Leni y Lana entraron de segundas y se agacharon para ayudar a Lori a socorrer a Clyde, quien tenía una herida muy profunda en el centro de su estomago.

Lucy pasó al lado de ellas y se asomó a mirar por la ventana abierta, pero afuera solo había oscuridad y una ventolera que soplaba con tal fuerza que temblaban los cercos de los jardines en toda la calle.

–¡Rápido –ordenó Luna agachándose también a ayudar a detener la hemorragia en el vientre de Clyde–, hay que llamar a una ambulancia!

* * *

Al amanecer, mientras Clyde era ingresado a urgencias, Lily se detuvo en Flip´s: Comida y Combustible luego de haber ingresado a los limites del pueblo a bordo de un vehículo que alquiló en una agencia cercana al aeropuerto donde su vuelo aterrizó.

Ahí, lo que hizo fue bajarse a entrar en el mini super y pedir información al dependiente de la gasolinera, sin ser consciente de que estaba siendo observada desde la ventanilla de uno de los baños.

–Buenas tardes –se acercó al mostrador con un papelito en mano–. Disculpe que lo moleste, pero es que he estado dando vueltas por la ciudad y no consigo ubicarme. ¿Sabe cómo puedo llegar al Nro. 1216 de la Avenida Franklin?

–Está como a quinientos metros de aquí –indicó el viejo Flip señalando en una dirección por la ventana. Ese rato, el anciano leía el periódico matutino, en el que en la primera plana se informaba sobre la reciente fuga de una interna del asilo femenil de Hazeltucky, quien escapó luego de aparentemente haberle destrozado la garganta a una de los guardias y ahorcar con sus propias manos a otro en tiempo récord.

–Oh, que bueno –le agradeció Lily–. Por poco me quedo dormida conduciendo. Me parece que llevo en el auto meses.

–Solo siga recto y doble hacia la izquierda en la próxima intersección.

–Ok, muchas gracias.

Lily salió del local, primero a recargar el tanque de gasolina. Después, cuando metió la llave en la cerradura para de ahí seguir con su camino, fue que una mano cayó sobre su hombro.

–Lily, pero mira que grande estás –le habló a sus espaldas, la dueña de esa mano firme como el acero que la obligó a volverse.

–¡¿Quién es usted?! –preguntó totalmente alertada.

En principio, creyó que la cara que tenía ante sí era la de una anciana drogadicta. Eso ultimo lo pensó porque aquella mujer llevaba puesta un pijama de hospital; pero luego entendió que simplemente se había dejado engañar por lo blanco de su cabello alborotado, y el aspecto flácido, famélico y de tono enfermizo de su rostro, que era el de una persona empujada hacia una vejez prematura. En este caso, una mujer recién pasada de los cuarenta que estaba por cumplir los ochenta y todos.

–¡No me haga nada –se apuró a entregarle todo lo que traía encima como hace cualquier persona sensata al ser víctima de un asalto–, aquí están mi cartera y mi teléfono!

–¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de mí? –le dibujó una sonrisa grotesca esa extraña mujer, cuya mano apretó con más fuerza clavándose. Sus ojos, pequeños y perversos entre la piel amoratada, estaban inyectados de sangre y no había sentimientos en ellos–. No, claro que no…

–¡AYUDA, AYUDA! –gritó Lily con desesperación.

En algún lado un perro se puso a ladrar, pero eso fue todo. Por la ventana del local, Flip se asomó a ver a que se debía tanto alboroto… y en seguida volvió a lo suyo como si nada.

–Vamos, pequeña hermanita. Tenemos mucho de que hablar –susurró en su oido, Lynn Jr.

* * *

Pasado ya el mediodía, las hermanas Loud esperaban muertas de la angustia afuera del quirófano del hospital más cercano al que pudieron llegar.

–Si Clyde muere –sollozó Leni–, sólo quedaremos nosotras siete. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué nos hace esto? ¿Por qué tanto odio? ¿Por qué es tan malvada?

–Está bien –habló Lola –. Lisa está muerta, Clyde estuvo a punto de estarlo, cualquiera de nosotras puede ser la siguiente. Yo ya tuve suficiente de todo esto, me marcho de aquí.

–Yo igual –secundó Luan.

–¿V-van a olvidarlo a-así nada más? –les replicó Lori–. ¿Q-que hay del p-plan…?

–Yo tengo un plan, largarnos antes de que acabe peor que uno de los libros de Lucy, ¿quién está conmigo?

–Hicimos una promesa –repuso Lana, molesta por que su gemela alzó la mano.

–Entonces hay que olvidarla –declaró Lola–. Yo ya estoy muy mayor para andar cazando monstruos, y también Clyde.

–Lisa también –concretó Luan.

–Seguirá muriendo gente –suspiró Lucy.

–¡Ay, las personas mueren a diario hermana! No le debemos nada a este lugar. Acabo de recordar que crecí aquí hace como un par de días, así que al demonio con esto, yo me largo.

–Lo siento Lori –se disculpó Lola–, estoy con Luan.

–¿Tú qué opinas Luna? –le preguntó Lana exhalando fatigada.

–Yo… Francamente ya no sé que pensar.

–Oigan, vean –las silenció Leni de pronto señalando al televisor encendido de la sala de espera.

En este, Lola miró de nuevo a una de las hermanas que se llamaban igual que la segunda más mayor de las Loud; la rubia y delgada, que era la que más se le parecía en físico, quien mostraba un aspecto horrible con mares de rímel corrido por su cara enrojecida y su cabello todo revuelto y sucio de ramas, hojas secas y lodo.

–_¡Les digo, que no fue ningún loco disfrazado de monstruo del pantano! _–le gritó histérica a la cámara, mientras era sometida por dos paramédicos que trataban de llevársela lejos de un reportero acosador para subirla a una ambulancia–. _¡Esa cosa era real! ¡Ningún ser humano hubiera podido vencer a mi hermanita y menos dejarla así! ¡Ella trató de protegerme, pero esa cosa…! ¡Ay, dios, fue horrible…!_

Lola se sentó en una banca a enjugarse las lagrimas, que no pudo contener al ver así de devastada a la pobre niña, a sabiendas de quien era de la que estaba hablando.

≪¿Es que nunca está satisfecho?≫, se preguntó sin dejar de lagrimear, pensando en lo rápido que _Eso _se había cobrado a su siguiente víctima después de haber ido por la pequeña pelirroja.

A continuación, en la pantalla apareció Katherine Mulligan a seguir informando como la presentadora principal del noticiero, indiferente a la angustia de la Leni mayor en edad y pequeña en tamaño.

–E_l jefe de la policía dijo _–a su derecha apareció una captura con la foto de la Leni corpulenta de ocho años–, _que la víctima fue encontrada cerca del pantano de Tall Trees. Las autoridades locales no han dicho si existe alguna relación entre esta y la reciente ola de desapariciones de niños pequeños. Revelaron sin embargo que el cuerpo estaba gravemente mutilado. En otras noticias, un grupo de monos infectados…_

–¿Familiares del señor McBride? –salió justo en ese momento un medico del quirófano.

–S-si doctor… –se apresuró a atender a su llamado Lori–. ¿Co-cómo se encuentra?!

–Ya está consciente. Afortunadamente pudimos estabilizarlo y ya se encuentra fuera de peligro.

–Gracias al cielo –suspiró aliviada Leni.

–¿Podemos verlo? –pidió Lola.

–Aun no señorita, todavía necesita recuperarse. Una de ustedes puede entrar, pero solo un minuto.

Por ser de cierto modo la más cercana a el, acordaron dejar que Lori pasara a verle.

–¿C-Clyde…? –se anunció al entrar en la habitación donde estaba internado–. T-todas las d-demás est-tán afuera.

–¿Y LJ?–preguntó débil por el cansancio.

–Esc-c-capó… L-la v-vi saltar por la ventana.

–¿Y la policía…?

–Aun no.

–… Tengan cuidado, no confíen en nadie… Si alguien pregunta, la fiesta se animó demasiado, yo bailaba sobre la mesa y me caí.

–C-cualquiera q-que te haya v-visto b-bailar lo creería –rió Lori.

–Necesito que me digas que van a hacer.

–N-no lo s-sé Clyde… C-créeme que n-no los s-sé.

–Mi chaqueta, en el bolsillo.

Lori abrió el locker e hizo exactamente lo que le pidió Clyde. Su sorpresa, fue mayúscula cuando en el bolsillo delantero encontró dos de los siete balines forjados con la plata fundida de las monedas faltantes de la colección que Lana dejó regalando en el bar.

–Estos… P-pero los d-dejamos en l-las… ¡¿V-volviste?!

–Estaba seguro de que dormía –respondió Clyde a su pregunta.

–S-si, _muy seguro_ –afirmó Lori con sarcasmo–. ¿Y fuiste s-s-solo?

–Hace unos años mi vida era un desastre –se explicó–, quería suicidarme. Creo que quería que despertara y me matara. Pasé todo el día tropezando en la oscuridad. Encontré uno enseguida, en una ranura del pozo. Otra estaba en el drenaje. Creí que podríamos necesitar esa ayuda. Y cuando salí de ahí, pude arreglar mi vida… El miedo… Lori, si se marchan, si deciden no usarlas, lo entenderé.

* * *

Tras despedirse con un beso en los labios de Clyde, Lori se dirigió junto con sus hermanas a la salida del hospital.

Al final se habían decidido por desertar sencillamente, al sentir que eran incapaces de hacer alguna diferencia si se quedaban.

En el camino sin embargo, Lucy se detuvo a ultimo momento en medio del pasillo, al aparentemente ser la única en oír una bella tonada tranquilizante que llamó su atención.

Sintiendo una rara fascinación por la hermosa melodía que acariciaba sus oídos, la mujer de cabelló negro siguió aquel tono hasta la sala de espera en el pabellón de maternidad (siendo esa una reacción más usualmente esperada de ver en alguien como Luna).

Ahí, reconoció que lo que escuchaba era la bagatela _Para Elisa _del compositor Ludwig van Beethoven, y con sumo asombro vio que quien la entonaba, en un xilófono de juguete con la destreza propia de un prodigio musical, no era más que un pequeño infante de no más de unos tres o cuatro añitos cuanto mucho.

Pero eso no era lo más asombroso que había en esa sala, sino que, para empezar, el pequeño llevaba puesta una camiseta morada con el dibujo de una nota musical de color blanco; su cabello era corto y castaño, y tenía cada mejilla salpicada de pecas.

A su lado, se encontraban también otros dos niños un poco más mayores a el (quizá el uno por un año y el otro por dos calculando a simple vista). Ambos eran rubios y el uno aparentaba ser más despistado que el más grande, quien tenía su atención centrada en un teléfono celular.

Más incrédula que nunca, a pesar del montón de cosas raras que presenció desde que llegó a Royal Woods, Lucy se descubrió el flequillo de su pelo para ver mejor a lo que tenía en frente, cada vez pudiendo creer menos que fuera real.

Junto a esos tres chiquillos, en una silla se hallaban otros dos aun más pequeños, igual castaños como el del xilófono. Uno era dientón, vestía un par de tirantes amarillos a cuadros y se ocupaba en entretener con graciosas morisquetas al más pequeño de todos, que también era pecoso y usaba un mameluco rojo con un balón de americano bordado en el pecho.

Con sus ojos abiertos como platos soperos, Lucy estudió el parecido que compartían los pequeñines entre ellos, y no le costó nada deducir que lo más probable era que los cinco fueran todos hermanos. También supo que sólo bastaría con ponerlos en fila por edad y estatura para saber que nada más se llevaban un año de diferencia y que uno era tan solo un poco más alto que el anterior.

Pero la cosa no acabaría ahí, ya que, paseándose nervioso de un lado a otro por la sala, a la vez pendiente de esos niños, vio además a un sujeto narigón de suéter color durazno y con algo de pelo –con el mismo tono castaño– alrededor de su cabeza pero sin nada encima, quien fácilmente podría apostar un brazo y una pierna a que se trataba de su padre.

Por mucho que lo intentara, Lucy de ninguna manera podía creer lo que estaba presenciando.

–_Sorpresa… _–masculló, mirando atontada a la peculiar familia con su boca abierta de par en par.

Como si su estupefacción no hubiese tenido suficiente con todo eso, justo en ese instante se abrieron las puertas de la sala de maternidad y una enfermera salió de allí empujando una silla de ruedas en la que iba una mujer rubia de bata verde que llevaba en sus brazos a un recién nacido envuelto en una mantita de color naranja.

–Señor… –llamó a uno de los presentes en la sala, y aunque Lucy tan sólo alcanzó a escuchar la ultima nota del xilófono y no el apellido anunciado por la enfermera, supo que se trataba del hombre del suéter durazno quien acudió al llamado inmediatamente en compañía de los otros cinco niños.

En una hermosa escena que podría conmover hasta el más desabrido, todos ellos rodearon a la mujer rubia, quien ante sus caras de emoción destapó a una linda bebita con mechones de cabello blanco.

Habiéndose quedado sin palabras, Lucy corrió a alcanzar a sus hermanas en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Lola estaba por subir al auto de Luan; y Leni, Luna y Lori a la camioneta de Lana.

–¿Te llevo Lucy? –se ofreció Luan a darle un aventón en cuanto la vio aparecerse en la puerta.

–¿A dónde van, chicas? –preguntó en un tono agudo e inquisidor.

–Al aeropuerto –contestó Lola.

–Ven con nosotras –dijo Leni.

–_Suspiro_… Acabo de ver algo –se negó–, y no sé si fue real. No sé si alguna de ustedes lo vio… No me iré… _Suspiro_… Porque si lo hago viviré con esto hasta enloquecer, hasta que no pueda ver la diferencia entre mi vida y mis pesadillas… _Suspiro_… Durante años me han pagado por asustar a la gente; pero soy yo quien ha vivido asustada, toda mi vida… _Suspiro_… Ya no quiero sentir miedo… _Suspiro_… Yo, volveré a ese sitio… _Suspiro_… Y voy a matarlo.

Esta vez, fue Lola la primera en acercarse a abrazar a la que aun quería seguir en el juego, como muestra de su apoyo incondicional.

Ninguna de las otras se opuso o dijo algo para hacer que Lucy desistiera. Es más, de una en una se acercaron a abrazarla igualmente para demostrar que podía contar con ellas. Primero Luna, después Leni, Lori, Lana y por ultimo Luan.

* * *

Antes de llegar al cementerio, las hermanas Loud hicieron una rápida parada en la tienda de artículos deportivos de siempre. Luego, una vez estuvieron ante la vieja casa del conserje, cada quien se armó con lo que encontró atrás del asiento de la camioneta de Lana.

Lori tomó un palo de escoba, Luna un desarmador, Lana una llave en cruz, Lucy el rompe-cristales de emergencia, Lola el extintor y Leni se valió únicamente del repelente para arañas que siempre llevaba en su bolso.

–Ahora que lo pienso, si debimos traer algo realmente útil como una ametralladora –rió Luan de lo nerviosa que estaba.

–Usa esto –le hizo entrega Lana del tirachinas–. Es lo único que conservo de esos días.

–Recuerdo que eras muy acertada _sis _–comentó Luna para darle ánimos.

–No podías fallar –agregó Lucy.

–Ni fallarás ahora –acertó a decir Lola–, ¿recuerdas?, le diste a ese payaso en la cabeza y se la abriste.

–Porque había luz ahí debajo –explicó la cuarta.

–Si, como que luces brillantes –afirmó Leni.

–_D-de muerte_… –concretó Lori buscando en su bolsillo–. L-las v-vimos por un segundo… T-ten.

–Lori –se asombró Luan cuando lo que ella le entregó fueron los dos balines plateados–, ¿cómo es que…?

–Clyde los p-pudo recup-p-perar… Es-t-tos son por Lisa…Y-y p-por Clyde.

–Suerte a las siete –declaró Lucy.

–Todas unidas –igual hizo Lana.

–Por favor chicas –tuvo que protestar Luan, por la presión que ejercían sus hermanas al depositar su fe en ella–, ¿qué rayos vamos a hacer ahora?, ¿acaso entonar el himno de un ritual? Despierten y respiren. ¿Huelen eso? Es la muerte. No es por Clyde, ni por Lisa, ni por Lincoln, ni por esa niña pelirroja. Es por nosotras. Si los inútiles se le oponen, se mueren y tú lo sabes bien, ¿no es así jefa?

–No es preciso que vayas _chica_ –contestó Luna.

–Cierto. No era preciso que volviese a Michigan, ni que fuera a la cena y desde luego mucho menos que viniera aquí y ahora no es preciso que entre.

Lucy se limitó a darle unas palmadas en el hombro.

–Sigo creyendo que debimos traer una ametralladora –se resignó a siempre si bajar con todas.

Con el armamento improvisado, entraron por segunda vez a la casa y bajaron directamente al sótano. Ahí armaron el equipo de escalar que habían venido comprando y volvieron a descender a las alcantarillas de una en una por el mismo pozo seco.

Primero fue Luna, después Lori, luego Luan, Lola, Lana y Lucy.

–¡Allá voy chicas! –se asomó a avisarles Leni, que era la única que faltaba por bajar.

–Ok, ten cuidado –contestó Luna desde el agujero que daba entrada a las alcantarillas.

Leni respiró hondo y se dispuso a halar la cuerda afuera del pozo para poder calzarse el arnés, cuando de repente alguien llegó por detrás de ella a golpearla en la cabeza con una tabla.

_¡KAPOOW!_

–¡AAAAAYY!

–¡Muere! –aulló su agresora tirando luego de sus cabellos para arrojarla contra una esquina.

–¡L-Leni!… –se asomó Lori al advertir que los lentes de sol de la modista cayeron rodando por el pozo.

–¡Leni! –se asomó por detrás de ella Luna.

–¡¿Qué pasó?! –preguntó Luan un poco más adelante en el túnel.

Preocupadas, Lori y Luna miraron para arriba y vieron a la quinta de los once, con su cabellera blanca y su rostro demacrado, asomarse por la boca del pozo.

–¡Lynn! –exclamó Luna.

–Hola chicas –se inclinó esta a brindarles una sonrisa maniática–. En un momento estoy con ustedes.

–¡¿Dijeron Lynn?! –llegó después Luan a dónde estaban ellas junto con las gemelas y Lucy.

–¡¿Está aquí?! –preguntó alarmada Lola.

Luna trató de agarrar la soga para volver a subir, pero Lynn fue mucho más rápida en sacarla antes de que pudiera lograrlo.

–¡Agárrenla! –intentó Lana de evitar que la cuerda quedara afuera de su alcance.

–¡No, Lynn! –gritó Lori.

–¡Maldición! –aulló Luna en cuanto las correas del arnés también se le resbalaron de entre sus dedos.

–¡Leni –la llamó Lucy para advertirle del peligro–, cuidado!

–¡Lanza la cuerda! –gritó Luan.

Arriba en el sótano, Leni se alejó arrastrándose de Lynn, quien lanzó la soga y el arnés afuera del pozo y se acercó a ella lanzándole una mirada cargada de odio puro.

–¡Lynn!, ¡¿por qué nos haces esto?!

–Porque tiene que hacerse –respondió ella con calma, al tiempo que la navaja se desenchufaba en su puño cerrado con un agudo _¡clic!_

–¡Leni! –oyeron gritar a Lori.

–¡Lanza la cuerda Leni! –volvió a gritar Luan.

–Es todo, voy a subir –dijo Luna poniéndose a buscar algún punto de apoyo en las paredes de piedra del pozo.

–¡¿Estás loca?! –la persuadió Lana–, ¡¿con que?!

Arriba, Leni quiso reincorporarse de nuevo, pero antes Lynn se lanzó a embestirla y caer de rodillas encima de ella.

–Todo se va arreglar… –dijo acercando el cuchillo a su garganta.

En defensa, Leni retuvo la mano del arma en ambos puños tensados con toda violencia.

–Tú serás la primera en volver a ver a Lincoln… –susurró Lynn. Su mano apretó la empuñadura de su navaja y empujó hacia abajo ayudando a ejercer presión con la otra–. Pronto, los once estaremos juntos de nuevo y seremos una familia feliz otra vez.

–¡Mentira! –gritó Leni–. ¡Tú no eres parte de nuestra familia, no eres mi hermana! ¡Y si dentro de ti queda un pedazo de ella, sabe que _Eso_ miente! ¡No necesito de ningunas gafas especiales para saber que es una vil mentira, una sucia mentira de _Eso_, lo que eres tú, no mi hermana! ¡Eres _Eso_, y cuando consigas lo que quieres, no le darás nada a Lynn, porque eres egoísta, y ella lo sabe!

El rostro que Leni tenía ante sí cambió, sin que ella supiera como, en los rasgos no hubo alteración alguna.

–¿Leni? –dijo Lynn, cuyo cuerpo se estremeció hacia atrás y después sus ensangrentadas manos se aflojaron como garras exhaustas. La navaja retrocedió de golpe, a lo que Leni ahogó una exclamación.

–¡¿Qué pasa allá?! –se oyó gritar a Luna desde el pozo.

–¡Leni, cuidado con Lynn! –gritó Lana.

–¡Lanza la cuerda! –insistió Luan.

Con el cuerpo acalambrado, Leni apenas y si pudo volver a ponerse en pie a observar con angustia a la peliblanca que retrocedía ante ella con la navaja hundida en su pecho.

–¡Lynn, quieta! –trató de acercársele para ir en su ayuda, pero ella siguió retrocediendo y apretando la empuñadura de la navaja con mayor fuerza–. ¡Detente!

–Leni –susurró. De pronto, la Lynn de mucho antes estuvo allí otra vez, mirándola con una angustia de muerte, con un dolor tan inmenso que la rubia sintió que el corazón se le consumía en el pecho suyo–. Huye, escapa.

–No –negó Leni con la cabeza–. Déjanos ayudarte. Vas a estar bien, ya verás. Te prometo que todo se va arreglar.

–No… –los ángulos de la boca de Lynn descendieron lentamente–. Vete, no creo que pueda seguir reteniéndolo mucho tiempo. Ahora, y dile a las chicas que las quiero y que en serio lamento todas las cosas malas que hice.

Y cuando retiró la navaja de su pecho y volvió a dirigirse hacia ella, Leni supo que su hermana aficionada al deporte había desaparecido para siempre. Lo que quedaba de su cara era una mezcla extraña y repugnante de muchas otras, que se fundían imperfectamente en una.

–¡_Lynn Loud Lunática _está en la casa y va por el oro! –clamó, mostrando sus dientes destrozados en una mueca voraz, antes de lanzarse a arremeter de nueva cuenta contra Leni.

Por suerte, en esas, la otra alcanzó a sacar el repelente para arañas de su bolso, y sin pensárselo detenidamente, vació todo su contenido directo en la cara de Lynn, quien soltó un fuerte alarido al sentir una horrible quemazón en sus ojos.

–¡AAAHH! ¡ESTOY CIEGA! –la peliblanca giró sobre sus talones y empezó a alejarse torpemente–. ¡HIJA DE PUTA!

–¡Leni! –llegaron más gritos de sus hermanas en el pozo.

–¡TE MATARÉ! –chilló Lynn buscándola a ciegas por el sótano mientras abanicaba agresivamente el aire con su navaja–. ¡TE MATARÉ, CABRONA!, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!, ¡ESTÁS MUERTA!, ¡TE MATARÉ!, ¡MALDITA ESTÚPIDA , TE MATARÉ!

Siguiendo el sonido de sus pasos, en dado momento localizó a Leni rodeando el pozo de lejos apegándose contra una pared, por lo que corrió a embestirla nuevamente, pero ella contraatacó golpeándola con la lata del repelente en la mandíbula y la alejó dándole una patada en su pecho sangrante.

–¡MALDITA ESTÚPIDA, TE MATARÉ!

Lynn caminó en retroceso hasta quedar muy cerca del pozo, donde volvió a estabilizarse y seguir buscando sin poder ver por donde andaba; cosa que hizo que diera un mal paso, tropezara con uno de los bordes y cayera hacia el vacío.

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

–¡Ay no!

Leni corrió a tratar de impedirlo, dejando caer también la lata del repelente en el proceso, pero no lo logró.

Abajo en la entrada al túnel, Luna y las demás se inclinaron a alumbrar aquella oscura profundidad con las linternas de sus teléfonos y vieron que a poco más de medio metro de donde estaban había conseguido agarrarse de una piedra muy grande, de modo que hicieron su intento por rescatarla.

–¡El palo de escoba, rápido! –ordenó Luna a Lori que se lo alargara para que tuviera de que sujetarse.

–¡S-s-sujétate, Lynn! –gritó Lori acatando la orden de la líder quien también ayudó a agarrarlo del otro extremo.

Lamentablemente, antes de que Lynn tuviera chance de agarrar el palo, la piedra cedió y se desprendió de la estructura del pozo, provocando que con esto la desgraciada ahora si cayera hacia su muerte.

–¡Lynn, no!

Primero oyeron los gritos de ella cayendo al vacío y a su cuerpo golpeándose repetidamente contra las rocas. Después como este aterrizaba forzosamente en el fondo imposible de divisar y amortiguaba la caída de la inmensa piedrota. Luego, silencio total.

–No… ¡Lynn, no! –chilló Leni con los ojos perlados en lagrimas.

Abajo, las otras inclinaron la cabeza resignadas y guardaron un minuto de silencio.

–Pobre Lynn –sollozó Lucy pasado ese tiempo.

–N-n-no v-veas –la apartó Lori de la entrada al túnel.

–Al menos la pobre ya dejó de sufrir… –acertó a comentar Luna–. Ni modo, sigamos o esta pesadilla nunca acabará. ¡Leni!, ¡¿estás bien allá arriba!

–¡Si! –contestó volviendo a calzarse el arnés–. ¡Ahora bajo!

Y es que por muy duro que fuese, entendieron que debían continuar. Entendieron que aunque Lynn había sido muy mala con todas ellas, después de todo seguía siendo su hermana y claro que les dolió haberla visto morir de manera tan trágica ante sus ojos. No obstante, entendieron también que debían acabar con lo que empezaron y que ese no era el momento ni el lugar para llorar otra perdida.


	21. Parte V: Bajo la Ciudad (1)

**Capítulo 21: De Vuelta a Allá, y un Poco más en Descenso**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Diciembre de 2046.**

_Ahora volvían otra vez, y aunque todo iba tal y como Eso lo había planeado, también volvía algo que Eso no había previsto; ese miedo enloquecedor… Esa sensación de estar enfrentándose a una fuerza de la naturaleza superior y más despiadada que Eso._

_Eso odiaba el miedo; se habría vuelto contra el para devorarlo de haber podido, pero el miedo bailaba fuera de su alcance, burlón y solo era posible matarlo mediante la muerte de ese grupo de mujeres locas._

_Sin duda tanto temor carecía de motivos; ya eran más viejas y el numero había sido reducido de nueve a siete; aunque debía tener cuidado, por la cualidad talismánica y mística que representaba este numero, el siete de la suerte._

_Hablando de buena o mala suerte… La esclava de Eso no había conseguido matar al bibliotecario, cierto, pero le había sido de mucha utilidad al traer a la prospecto de artista, quien ahora estaba con Eso, viva y sin vida al mismo tiempo. Su mente había quedado totalmente destruida por la primera visión de Eso tal y como era ya descartadas sus pequeñas mascaras y encantos. Todos esos encantos eran sólo espejismos, por su puesto; reflejos de lo que el aterrorizado espectador tenía guardada en su propia mente, como un espejo que devuelve un rayo de sol a un ojo desprevenido aturdiéndolo hasta la ceguera._

_Ahora su mente estaba con Eso, en Eso, al final del macrouniverso, en la oscuridad, más allá de la tortuga; en las tierras lejanas, más allá de todas las tierras…_

_Estaba en su ojo, en su mente…_

_Estaba, en los fuegos fatuos…_

_Cuando la esclava de Eso bajó a la chica hasta el sótano de la vieja casa del sepulturero, Eso se apareció ante ella sin haberse puesto mascara alguna. Y en cuanto Lily lo vio, su mente había emitido un solo pensamiento: _≪_¡Por dios, es hembra!_≫_; después, todo pensamiento cesó. Nadaba en los fuegos fatuos. Eso había cargado con sus restos físicos y los llevó a su cueva donde los preparó para una comida posterior._

_Ahora, la más joven de los hermanos Loud pendía a buena altura, en medio de todo, entrecruzada de seda, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el hombro, sus ojos grandes y vidriosos y los pies apuntando hacia abajo._

_Con ella llevaba cuatro de los once niños locos de aquella casa ruidosa en total, incluyendo a la esclava de Eso, que había intentado revelarse en su contra y ahora yacía muerta en el fondo del pozo en una posición poco natural, con su cuerpo aplastado contra el duro suelo de piedra, el craneo partido a la mitad, la cara gris y los ojos cargados de la sangre que había brotado de su cerebro._

_Tampoco había que olvidar al entrometido bibliotecario, que consiguió salir ileso del primer ataque, pero moriría después en el hospital. Minutos antes de que oscureciera, Eso enviaría a una enfermera esquizofrénica para que terminase con el para siempre._

_Entonces solo quedaban siete, pero aun había poder en ellas. Aunque disminuido, aun estaba allí. Cuando eran niñas, contra todas las posibilidades, contra todo lo que cabía esperar, contra todo lo que podía ser, habían logrado herirla gravemente, obligándola a huir a lo más hondo de la tierra, donde se había acurrucado, odiando y temblando en un charco de su propia sangre extraña._

_Y allí tenía otra cosa nueva: por primera vez en su infinita existencia, Eso necesitaba hacer planes; por primera vez se descubría con miedo de coger de Royal Woods lo que deseaba. ¡De Royal Woods, su coto de caza privado!_

_Eso siempre se había alimentado de niños. A muchos adultos podía utilizarlos sin que se supieran utilizados, y Eso también había utilizado como alimento a algunos de los más ancianos con el correr de los años. Los adultos tenían sus propios terrores y se les podían activar las glándulas para que todos los elementos químicos del miedo inundaran el cuerpo y salaran la carne. Pero sus miedos eran, casi siempre, demasiado complejos. Los miedos de los niños en cambio, solían ser más simples y más poderosos. Los miedos infantiles, con frecuencia, se convocaban con una sola cara; y si hacia falta un cebo, ¿a que niño no le gustaba un payaso que repartiese globos?_

_Eso comprendía vagamente, que esas niñas se las habían arreglado para volver contra ella a sus propias armas. Que, por coincidencia, por lo que las unía como hermanas y su habitual forma desenfrenada de ser, Eso había estado en peligro. Cualquiera de ellas, a solas, le habría servido de alimento. Si no se hubieran reunido a armar un plan como solía hacer su hermano de pelo blanco y trabajar en equipo, Eso las habría elegido una a una y las habría matado rápido, si no fuera por que también las casualidades habían jugado muchas veces a su favor._

_Las hermanas Loud juntas habían descubierto un alarmante secreto que ni siquiera Eso conocía: la fe es un arma de doble filo. Si en un hotel los huéspedes inventan al fantasma de un botones sin pies al que escuchan tratando de llevar servicio a las habitaciones en su realidad, puede haber uno (posiblemente una niña de estilo gótico con un bien marcado gusto por el ocultismo) que invente el hechizo ideal para expulsarlo. Pero un hechizo son sólo palabras, la mente es la magia verdadera que envía a los espectros al más allá._

_Por eso Eso había acabado por escapar hundiéndose profundamente en la tierra, y los niños, exhaustos, aterrorizados, habían preferido no seguirla cuando estaba en su estado más vulnerable. Habían preferido considerarla muerta o agonizando, para poder retirarse._

_Eso sabía de su juramento y tenía certeza de que volverían, tal como el león sabe que la cebra volverá a la cañada. Por lo cual había empezado a hacer planes aun mientras caía en la somnolencia._

_Despertaría en salud, renovada, y para entonces la infancia de esos escandalosos niños estaría consumida como una vela. El antiguo poder de su imaginación estaría débil y apagado. Ya no creerían en monstruos marinos viviendo en el lago Eddy ni creerían que rezándole a los espíritus harían desaparecer el acné. En cambio, creerían en las pólizas de seguros, en las cuentas a pagar y en la falsedad de los medios amarillistas. Creerían en la utilidad del ejercicio para prevenir los ataques cardiacos y en las ventajas de dejar de comer carnes rojas para prevenir el cáncer de colon. Creerían en los sexólogos, cuando se tratara de follar agradablemente y en los predicadores intransigentes cuando quisieran sentirse redimidos. De año en año, sus sueños serían cada vez más pequeños, y cuando Eso despertara las llamaría para que volvieran, porque el miedo era fértil, su vástago era la ira y pedía venganza._

_Eso las llamaría para matarlas._

_Pero ahora, al saber que se acercaban, el miedo había vuelto. Eran adultas y estaban debilitadas en su imaginación, pero no tanto como Eso había pensado._

_Eso había percibido un poder ominoso en el poder del grupo, una vez reunidos, y llegó a preguntarse, por primera vez, si acaso no habría cometido un error._

_Pero, ¿por qué ese pesimismo? El dado estaba echado y no todos los presagios eran malos. La mayor de las hermanas estaba enloqueciendo por la culpa con la que se obligaba a cargar y eso era algo bueno. Porque de todas ella había resultado ser la más fuerte, la que, de algún modo, había estado adiestrando su mente para esa confrontación durante todos esos años. Y cuando ella y la líder que mantenía al grupo unido estuvieran muertas, cuando ese maldito par estuvieran con las tripas afuera del cuerpo, entonces las otras serían prontamente suyas._

_Eso saciaría su hambre, y después quizá volvería a hundirse en la tierra para tomar un largo y merecido descanso…_

* * *

Al caer la tarde, Marty Malach fue el primero en advertir que algo no andaba bien cuando avistó negros nubarrones oscureciendo el cielo que hasta hacía pocos segundos había estado despejado.

Marty era un sintecho, de quien solo sabían que vivía en una tienda de campaña que tenía montada atrás del granero abandonado en los terrenos de lo que antes fue la granja de Liam. Nadie en Royal Woods, salvo por el jefe de bibliotecarios, Clyde McBride, sabía como se llamaba o quien era realmente. Tan sólo era tomado como el loco del pueblo al que todos preferían evitar al verle pasar por la calle, aunque nunca llegó a demostrar ser alguien particularmente peligroso. Ocasionalmente se acercaba a los transeúntes a preguntarles si es que sabían que hora era pero luego retirándose sin que le dijeran cual, o se bajaba los pantalones ante los autos para bailar por unas cuantas monedas; pero más allá de eso casi siempre pasaba desapercibido.

Mas ese día sin embargo, contrario a lo callado y discreto que solía ser, salió de su tienda rumbo a la carretera a hacerse notar comportándose de manera errática.

–¡Se van a morir todos, se van a morir! –gritó al cielo, de donde las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron a salpicar en su sucia cara a sin afeitar, en la que mostraba la expresión de alguien sumamente perturbado–. ¡Se van a morir, ya verán, yo lo sé! ¡Todo se va a desmoronar! ¡Les van a hacer auditorías, miles de auditorías, ya verán, ya lo verán! ¡Todos se van a morir y yo lo voy a disfrutar! ¡Lo voy a disfrutar mucho, lo veré con mis propios ojos! ¡Todo esto va a suceder! ¡Miles de auditorías para todos! ¡Yo se los digo, se los sentencio! ¡Miles de auditorías para todos…!

* * *

Mientras que los que se topaban con Marty le rehuían al oírlo pregonar locuras, las siete hermanas Loud restantes descendían prácticamente a ciegas por los túneles del alcantarillado.

Igual que la ultima vez, Lana iba a la cabeza guiando al grupo, iluminando el camino con la escasa luz que les proporcionaba la linterna de su llavero. En esta ocasión no contaban con la eficiente ayuda de los efectos de las galletas luminiscentes de Lisa, que buena falta les hacía en ese momento.

Increíblemente, Lana consiguió recordar por donde debían ir. Ya habían pasado por la desembocadura interna, seguido por el bordillo angosto en dirección opuesta a la corriente de agua y cruzado el puente de piedra. Y no iban por buen camino sólo porque ella era experta en sistemas de alcantarillados y drenajes, sino porque cuando se trataba de rastrear a algún animal, Lana era mejor cazadora que cualquier jauría de sabuesos de pura raza bien adiestrados. Era algo sobre lo que había acuerdo táctico, y a fin de cuentas era eso lo que estaban haciendo, cazando a aquello que provocó la muerte de varios de sus hermanos y por poco la de Clyde.

Al llegar a la pared derribada, se detuvo tan bruscamente que las otras entrechocaron, como vagones de carga cuando la locomotora se detiene de pronto.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Luna.

–Aquí adentro, fue donde vimos al cocodrilo albino –respondió–, ¿lo recuerdan?

–Me acuerdo –afirmó Luan–. Creo que Lisa lo ahuyentó con sus palabrerías de que era _empíricamente imposible _que hubiera un animal como ese aquí abajo o algo así.

–Lo detuvo con fe –aclaró Lucy apretando el inhalador en mano–. Esa es la única clave para vencerlo, recuérdenlo, la fe.

–Aja –asintió Lori obediente.

–Leni… –en dado momento, Lola retuvo la muñeca de su gemela para que apuntara con la linterna de su llavero a algo que vio tirado unos cuantos pasos más adelante–. Mira.

–¿Qué? –reaccionó la segunda mayor.

–Eso de ahí –señaló a aquello que era un bolso fino de mujer–. ¿No es ese uno de tus diseños?

–Parece nuevo –comentó Luna.

–Como que… –Leni se adelantó a recogerlo en sus manos–. A ver.

Pero en cuanto procedió a examinarlo con detenimiento y a revisar la autenticidad de la etiqueta, la mujer rubia perdió el color de su cara. En aquel momento lo que más anhelaba en el mundo era hallar algo, cualquier cosa que evidenciara que este se trataba solamente de una falsificación hecha por algún competidor que se hubiese infiltrado en la planta de manufactura, o mínimo esperaba que fuera un producto robado de ahí mismo para venderlo en el mercado negro; ¡lo que fuera, menos lo que estaba pensando!

–Oh, dios mio…

–¿Leni? –se acercó a ella Luan.

–No es posible…

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Lucy haciendo lo mismo que la cuarta.

–Este bolso –explicó exaltada apurándose a abrirlo para revisar que había adentro–, pertenece a la edición limitada de invierno, pero no iba a salir a la venta hasta dentro de una semana. A menos que…

Cuando Leni sacó al inimitable e inconfundible Bun-Bun, todas supieron lo que pasaba.

–¡Lily! –exclamó Lori arrebatándoselo de golpe para verlo con sus propios ojos –N-n-no pu-puede s-s-ser… ¡E-ella est-tá aquí…!

–¡Hay no! –se escandalizó Luna–. ¡No otra vez!

–¡_Eso_ la tiene! –gimió Lola.

–¡¿Cómo pudo…?! –se angustió Lana.

–¡Lori, aguarda –la llamó Luan en cuanto esta entró al túnel y echó a correr sin rumbo–, demonios!

–¡LILY…!

* * *

Para cuando todo esto estaba sucediendo, Marty pasó de largo a paso veloz frente a la Casa de Retiro Cañon Sunset empeñado en transmitir su mensaje de catástrofe inminente.

–¡Todo terminó señores, no tenemos escapatoria!

En ese momento, los ancianos que habían vivido toda su vida en Royal Woods abrieron sus ojos al ver interrumpida su siesta y se incorporaron a tragar medicamentos, ponerse las dentaduras postizas o a encender pipas y cigarrillos ya no pudiendo conciliar el sueño en absoluto.

Una de ellos era la señora Rita, viuda de Loud, a quien muchas veces se podía encontrar reposando en una silla de ruedas junto a la ventana de su habitación en estado casi vegetativo.

–¡MIS NIÑAS! –gritó despertándose súbitamente de su letargo, ante lo cual el medico en jefe del piso de los desahuciados y dos ayudantes acudieron a tratar de calmarla, cuando se enteraron de que en el acto se las había arreglado para salir al pasillo y trataba de ir a lanzarse por las escaleras.

–¡Señora Loud, tranquilícese, por favor! –exigió el doctor interponiéndose en su camino, mientras el un enfermero la halaba en la silla de vuelta a su cuarto.

–¡Déjenme ir! –rugió la mujer haciendo demostración de una fiereza y una fuerza para luchar que dejó desconcertados a los empleados de la institución. Hasta donde sabían ella siempre había sido una paciente muy dócil, bastante cascarrabias pero dócil a fin de cuentas–. ¡Mis hijas están en grave peligro! ¡Hay que ayudarlas, se lo ruego!

Al verla tan inusualmente alterada, el medico de la planta indicó con un gesto al otro enfermero que preparara todo para sedar a la anciana.

–Tranquila, señora Loud –dijo en afán de seguirle la corriente, ya que el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí nunca llegó a conocerle a algún pariente vivo que viniese a visitarla–, sus hijas van a estar bien.

–Estas niñas… –sollozó–. Estas niñas revoltosas… ¿Ahora con que se han puesto a jugar?

* * *

Lori tropezó con algo en la oscuridad y cayó de panzazo en un encharcado de orines. Cuando se volteó sobre su espalda y alumbró el túnel con la linterna de su móvil, dio a sus pies con el esqueleto de Lacey St. Clair entre los restos de lo que en otros tiempos había sido su vestido.

–¡A-a Lily no…! –hizo retumbar sus gritos en el túnel–. ¡A-a Lily no ma-maldito ba-bastardo…! ¡Apa-parécete de una vez!

–¡Lori! –oyó aproximarse a Lola.

–¡Espera, no debes alejarte! –oyó que venía atrás de ella Lana.

–¡Lori!, ¡¿dónde estás?! –la llamó Luan.

–¡Regresa! –gritó Luna.

–¡Debemos mantenernos unidas, recuérdalo! –las siguió Lucy.

–¡Lori, Lori! –la alcanzó primero Leni–, ¿te encuentras bien?

–¡N-no! –balbuceó–. ¡F-fue nuestra culpa… F-fue mi culpa! ¡Ella n-nos siguió… E-ella nos sig-g-g…! ¡F-fue mi culpa…!

–¡No, Lori, ya basta! –vino después a intervenir Luna en compañía del resto–. Si ella está aquí solo hay una forma de ayudarla. Ahora tú sabes para que vinimos aquí y tenemos que lograrlo. ¡Tú eres la mayor, te necesitamos! Necesitamos que tú nos apoyes como antes o ninguna va a salir de aquí.

–Si –secundó Leni tendiéndole la mano.

–Vamos Lori –la apoyó Luan.

–Vamos –la ayudó a levantarse Lola.

–…S-si… –asintió la mayor recobrando la calma lo suficiente para continuar–. I-iremos juntas.

–Oigan –advirtió Lucy con voz calma–, algo se acerca.

Lori escuchó. Se oían pasos arrastrados, vacilantes, que se acercaban a ellas en la oscuridad y tuvo miedo. Sintió, esos intensos escalofríos helándole la piel, pese a la fría humedad que había en el aire de la alcantarilla.

–¿L-L-Lily…? –llamó, y de inmediato supo que no era ella.

Lo que se acercaba se aproximó un poco más.

Temblando, Lori apuntó adelante de ella con la linterna de su teléfono.

* * *

La primera de la tarde ocurrió a las cinco y diez cuando lloviznaba y la gente corría a refugiarse en sus hogares, salvo por Marty Malach que seguía profesando histérico en la banqueta.

–¡Horribles, horribles cosas van a pasar! –gritaba apuntando con su dedo a todo aquel que pasara junto a el–. ¡Y les pasarán a ti, a ti, a ti y a ti!

En medio de toda esta controversia, una patrulla se estacionó en una esquina cercana y las dos policías que iban a bordo lo vieron desvariar.

–Espera aquí –se dirigió Emma, la oficial que iba al volante, a su compañera Chloe quien asintió con un gesto afirmativo–, voy a tratar de hacer reaccionar a este demente.

–¡Habitantes de Royal Woods, escuchen! –vociferaba Marty–. ¡El devorador de mundos ya viene, ya viene! ¡Sus ojos, en sus ojos hay como luces!

–Cálmase, cálmese –se acercó Emma manteniéndose serena ante la situación.

–¡Cuidado, cuidado, el tiempo es corto! ¡_Eso_! ¡_Eso_! ¡_ESO_! ¡Creanme! ¡Creanme!

–Está hablando incongruencias.

Emma procedió a tratar de fichar a Marty, pero este le soltó un puñetazo en la nariz y echó a correr deslizándose por encima del capó de la patrulla de donde Chloe salió a perseguirlo.

–¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡Ya están por venir! –gritó acompañado por el tronar de un relámpago–. ¡Sus hijos infestarán la tierra! ¡Piensan consumir a la humanidad en terror, y nos destruirán a todos para poder lograrlo! ¡NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS…!

–¡Alto –corrió tras el Chloe haciendo sonar su silbato–, queda bajo arresto por alterar la vía publica!

–¡NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS…!

Marty persistió en correr y gritar, con la otra oficial pisándole los talones, hasta llegar a una intersección de doble vía en la que el semáforo peatonal cambió de verde a rojo.

Chloe se deslizó por la banqueta apenas pudiendo frenar para detenerse a tiempo, pero Marty siguió de largo y en medio de la carretera un auto que venía a toda velocidad, aunque trató de eludirlo, derrapó mal y terminó por atropellarlo.

–¡Cuidado con el coche! –trató de alertar Chloe a Marty a gritos, antes de que el impacto lo mandara a volar unos diez metros en el aire para que luego terminara de matarse al caer de cabeza contra el pavimento.

–¡Gracias por su atención…!

* * *

–Lincoln… –musitó Lori.

–¡Fue tu culpa! –la voz perdida del peliblanco que venía zigzagueando hacia ellas, se elevó, temblorosa en el túnel. Aun vestía su polera naranja, salpicada de sangre, con una manga vacía e inútil.

–No… Lincoln… –dijo afligida la mayor de las siete.

–¡Confiesa! –gritó su hermano muerto en vida en tono acusatorio, señalándola a ella específicamente con el único indice carcomido y putrefacto que tenía–. Diles que fue tu culpa, Lori. Me hiciste salir y _Eso_ me mató.

–No… –chilló Lori estremeciéndose tambaleante, por lo que sus hermanas la sostuvieron para ayudarla a no caerse. Su mente atormentada vacilaba, desprendiéndose de sus ataduras–. No, Lincoln… Yo…Y-yo no sab-bía…

–Lori, recuerda que ese no es Lincoln –trató de hacerla entrar en razón Luna.

–Recuérdalo –insistió en ello Lucy–, repélelo.

–Estaba en el drenaje, Lori –Lincoln avanzó lentamente en dirección a ella, elevando su único brazo, con la mano blanca encogida en una garra–. Estaba en el drenaje y tú dejaste que me matara. ¡Confiesa de una vez!

Lori sintió que sus hermanas desaparecían. Estaban huyendo, por supuesto, la dejaban sola. La aislaban, tal como sus padres las habían aislado, porque su hermano tenía razón: todo era su culpa y lo sabía bien. Culpa suya y de nadie más.

–Ese día –susurró–, no te sentías tan mal como para no poder llevarme al arcade, ¿cierto?

–Es cierto… –confesó Lori desbordando puras lagrimas de tristeza–. Sólo… Fi-fi-fingí po-porque no q-quería sa-sas-salír de ca… C-casa… Es q-que no t-t-tenía ganas…

–Claro –rió Lincoln–, típico de ti, hermana. Ni siquiera tuviste vergüenza para admitir que no estabas tan enferma cuando desaparecí, como no tuviste la vergüenza de admitir que no estabas a gusto viviendo sola en la cochera… Mentiste, y yo morí… Mentiste y yo morí… ¡Mentiste y yo morí! ¡Mentiste y yo morí! ¡MENTISTE Y YO MORÍ…!

–¡P-p-paso por culpa mía, Linc…! –sollozó la mujer arrepentida. En cualquier momento sentiría a esa única mano aferrándosele a la garganta; pronto, sentiría que ese gran diente astillado la desgarraría y estaría bien. Sería justo. Había enviado al único hijo varón de la familia a su muerte y ya era tiempo de ajustar cuentas–. ¡L-l-lo sé!… Lo s-s-siento… P-p-perdoname… Y-yo no q-quería que te ocu-curriera nada malo…

–¡No, no es verdad! –intervino de pronto la voz de Lola en la oscuridad.

–¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada! –gritó su gemela.

–Mereces morir… –murmuró Lincoln, quien ya estaba bastante cerca–. Mereces morir por haberme matado.

–No… –Lori se estremeció y cerró sus ojos esperando que todo acabara ya–. No, Linc… N-n-nos-sotras… Y-yo te amab-ba…

–¡Ese no es nuestro hermano –habló Luna–, despierta!

–¡No lo aceptes! –dijo Luan.

–Todas van a morir, todas merecen morir… –la voz del muchachito se elevó en un alarido espectral–. Ustedes, ¡todas ustedes me han causado puros problemas! ¡Sabía que algún día acabaría mal, por culpa de ustedes, y ahora Lisa y Lynn están muertas también! ¡Son las peores hermanas del mundo! ¡Especialmente tú, Lori!

–¡Nada de eso! –gritó Leni–. ¡Lori es la mejor hermana mayor que hay! Ella, ella en serio te amaba mucho.

–¡NO! –aulló la susodicha queriendo alejarse, por lo que las otras seis la retuvieron ahí–. ¡Ma-ma-ma-ma…MATÉ A NUESTRO HERMANITO!

–Sólo eras una adolescente… –le habló Lucy al oído–. _Suspiro_… Aun estabas algo agripada y querías quedarte en casa a descansar. Eso era todo.

–No es tu culpa lo que pasó –insistió Luna.

–Y jamás lo fue –concretó Leni.

Lori abrió sus ojos nuevamente, miró directo a la cara contraída del niño de cabellos blancos, cuya mano estaba a punto de cerrarse sobre su cuello, e inspiró profundamente.

≪_El pasillo hay que cruzar, a las niñas esquivar…_≫.

– Tú no eres Lincoln… –dijo con voz suave, calmada y sin tartamudear–. Lincoln está muerto… Y no es mi culpa.

Ante esto, el falso Lincoln retrocedió siseando y se llevó la mano al rostro como para protegerse, hasta que desapareció por completo en la penumbra del túnel.

Como aquella otra vez, Luna se adelantó al grupo y le gritó a la oscuridad en la que lo había visto desaparecer en plan de desafiar a _Eso _a que saliera a dar pelea.

–¡Tú mataste a nuestro hermano Lincoln, maldito!–clamó, usando las mismas palabras que usó esa tarde de lluvia afuera de la casa Loud–. ¡Déjate ver ahora! Déjate ver…

–D-déjate ver… –la secundó Lori–. A-asesinaste a mi hermanito… Y-y ahora vas a pagarlo.

–¡VAYANSE! –retumbó, la voz grave y profunda de _Eso_ en el fondo del túnel–. _váyanse mientras puedan… Es su ultima oportunidad._

–¡Ahora déjate ver! –exigió Lana.

–_Niña tonta… _–rió la desagradable voz–. _¿Aun crees que puedes verme, a mí? Je je je… Nunca me verás. Solo verás lo que tu pequeña mente te permite. ¡LARGO!, ahora. Pues si se quedan, perderán sus mentes, en mis luces de muerte, igual que los otros. Como todos los otros… Je je… Je je je je je je je…_ ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA… JA JA…!

–Chicas, no podemos vencerlo –dijo Luan–. Es como querer vencer al humo.

–¿No lo entienden? –intervino esta vez Lucy–. Es lo que Clyde trataba de decirnos, lo que la bisabuela Harriet trataba de decirnos. _Eso _come… _Suspiro_… Despierta más o menos cada treinta años y come. Y para poder comer es necesario que tome alguna forma física…_ Suspiro_… Está aquí, aquí abajo, en algún sitio.

–Vamos, entonces –mandó Luna a que siguieran avanzando.

* * *

A las cinco y tres cuartos llovía torrencialmente y el viento silbaba a grandes velocidades. Aquellos que viajaban por la carretera del distrito comercial se encontraron avanzando por más de veinte centímetros de agua en algunos lugares. Más allá de la antigua granja de Liam, el desbordar de un río había cubierto los caminos de tierra de tal modo que era imposible pasar por ahí.

Entretanto, las patrullas de caminos de Royal Woods procedían a colocar carteles de DESVIO a ambos lados de la hondonada y las gentes que regresaban del trabajo en autobús miraban desde las ventanillas el agua amenazadoramente alta por entre sus limites de cemento.

Hacia las seis en punto, cuando la inundación arrasó toda la reserva de esturiones de Tall Trees, Clyde McBride despertó en su habitación en una lenta disolución; por largo rato pensó que estuvo soñando. En ese caso, se trataba de un sueño muy raro, una especie de sueño de ansiedad como habría dicho su terapeuta. Al parecer no había motivos para esa ansiedad, pero estaba allí, en esa habitación, blanca y sencilla que parecía amenazarlo.

Se sentó poco a poco, sujetando la cabecera de la cama con una mano y buscando sus lentes en la mesa de noche con la otra. Ya los tenía agarrados, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una de las enfermeras.

Hubo una extraña pausa, y Clyde se asustó de lo que veía. La mujer esa tenía dos botones desabrochados de chaquetilla y el cabello revuelto le daba un aspecto desaliñado parecido a Kathy Bates interpretando a _la carnicera_ en American Horror Story: Roanoke.

_Sue_, leyó el nombre de su gafete y ahí fue que, aun en ese estado confuso, no del todo consciente, supo quien era de inmediato.

De niños, Lincoln en vida le había contado sobre cierta vez que visitó a Pop-Pop en el asilo y lo incentivó a tener un día que recordar, mientras lidiaban con la restrictiva enfermera al mando. Por lo que sabía, era una persona autoritaria, obsesionada con tener todo bajo control y que las cosas se hagan siempre a su manera a como de lugar.

Lo que no sabía Clyde, era que ni siquiera se llamaba Sue. Nadie en el pueblo sabía su verdadero nombre en realidad, dado que ella llevaba años suplantando su identidad cada vez que cambiaba de residencia, como tampoco tenían idea de que hacía esto para evadir a las autoridades que andaban tras su búsqueda en cuatro estados diferentes. Había mucha historia que contar acerca de esa mujer, tras cuya fachada de enfermera regañona que sólo buscaba cumplir con su trabajo de manera eficiente se ocultaba un verdadero caso de locura y depresión, al que acompañaba una larga lista de antecedentes criminales.

–¿Cómo está el enfermito? –canturreó tratando de hacer que su voz sonara melodiosa.

Clyde tragó saliva, y cuando acabó de ponerse sus lentes miró nervioso a la enfermera acercarse a pasos cortos hasta los pies de la cama, a la vez que en su inmunda cara de sapo cachetón se forzaba una amplia sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie.

La imagen de Sue era como la de una divinidad africana salida de _Ella_ o _Las Minas del Rey Salomon_. Era una mujer corpulenta que, aparte de sus anchas caderas, muy anchas pero inhóspitas, parecía carecer de toda curva femenina. Su cuerpo era grande pero no generoso y producía una perturbadora impresión de solidez, como si estuviese hecha de una sola pieza maciza de peñasco de pies a cabeza.

–Sue –habló débilmente Clyde–. Necesito hablar con el doc…

–_Chist_… –repuso la corpulenta y rechoncha mujer, con la mano metida en el bolsillo–. No hables.

Clyde vio, con un escalofrío, sus ojos grandes e inexpresivos, convenciéndose cada vez más de que estaban pintados en la cara de Sue y sólo se movían como ojos inertes de retratos que parecen seguir a quien los mira desde cualquier parte de la habitación.

–Esto te hará dormir –dijo sacando del bolsillo una jeringuilla.

Y empezó a acercarse a donde estaba Clyde.

* * *

–¡Oigan! –se detuvo de pronto Lori, ahí en el túnel donde no se oía otro ruido más que el de los leves pasos del grupo.

–¿Qué oyes? –le preguntó Lana, alumbrando con la linterna del llavero a sus alrededores en caso de que fuera a aparecer una nueva sorpresa acechando en la oscuridad. Tal vez un hombre topo con ojos anaranjados y largos y afilados incisivos de plata, un monstruo de Silent Hill, o el demonio Krampus de la película del mismo nombre.

Pero no había nada más que el polvoriento olor de la oscuridad y el rumor del agua precipitándose muy lejos.

–A-algo v-va mal…. –dijo Lori–. C-C-Clyde…

–¿Clyde? –se alarmó Luan.

–¿Qué pasa con Clyde? –preguntó Lola.

–Yo también lo sentí –confirmó Lucy–, el… _Jadeo_… El ha…

–¿Ha… Muerto? –preguntó Lana.

–¡No!… Está… E-está… –tragó saliva Lori. Su garganta emitió un chasquido y sus ojos se dilataron–. Oh, no…, ¡NO!

–¡Lori! –gritó Leni–, ¡Por dios!, ¡¿qué ocurre?!

–¡Denme las manos! –mandó–. ¡Rápido, denme las manos, ya!

–¡Las manos! –ordenó Luna a que obedecieran.

Luan tomó la una mano de Lori, Leni la otra. Luna se la dio a Luan y Lucy y las gemelas entrelazaron las suyas completando el circulo.

–¡Envíale nuestro poder! –gritó Lori a los cielos, con voz extraña y grave–, ¡envíale nuestro poder, quienquiera que seas, envíale nuestro poder, ahora mismo!

–Envíale nuestro poder –susurró Lucy, sintiendo que algo brotaba de ellas en dirección hacia Clyde. Su cabeza se balanceó sobre sus hombros en una especie de éxtasis y sus ásperos silbidos al suspirar se confundieron con el rumor de las aguas en las cloacas que parecían estarse llenando.

* * *

–Ahora –suspiró Sue, con el suspiro de quien está por alcanzar el orgasmo.

Clyde apretaba el timbre una y otra vez y lo oía sonar en la sala de enfermeras al otro lado del pasillo; pero comprendió con una infernal visión interior que ellas estarían sentadas allí, leyendo revistas, tomando café, chismorreando o jugando _Candy Crush_ en el celular y oyendo los timbrazos sin ir a atenderlos. Porque así funcionaban las cosas en Royal Woods. Sólo responderían más tarde, cuando todo hubiese terminado.

–Aquí –Sue se inclinó hacia el a apartar la sabana, con la punta de la hipodérmica centelleante, como había echo muchas otras veces con montones de ancianos y bebés al cumplir la voluntad de lo que, según ella, era la voz de Dios diciéndole que libere a esas personas del mal que es el mundo–, justo en el esternón.

Súbitamente, Clyde sintió que una energía primitiva le subía por el cuerpo como electricidad y la parálisis que lo retenía desapareció como por ensalmo. Se puso rígido y disparó sus manos compulsivamente hacia adelante a apretar el craneo de la _diosa _y a hundir los dos pulgares en medio de sus ojos.

–_¡Uggg!_

Lo que Sue emitió no fue un grito de dolor, sino un gruñido de sorpresa. Sangre brotaba alrededor de sus órbitas por la extraña fuerza que ejercía Clyde para apretar ahí, aunque eso no bastaría para detenerla. Ya era una mujer bastante mayor, pero gozaba de una salud de hierro y una resistencia brutal.

–¡_Pájaro sucio_! –aulló. Una de sus manos, pesadas y firmes, caía a cerrarse entorno al cuello del hombre de color.

Clyde disparó otra mano hacia la mesita de noche, primero a ceñirla a un vaso de vidrio que tenía su alcance para hundirlo violentamente en la cara de Sue. Después, le soltó un fuerte manotazo en la frente que la hizo retroceder a unos pocos pasos dejando caer la jeringuilla.

–¡_Pájaro sucio, pájaro sucio_! –gritó cogiéndose la cara lastimada con sus dos manazas, algo que Clyde aprovechó para tomar impulso apoyándose en los brazos y lanzarse a derribarla de una embestida cayendo encima de ella; y aun a través de su cuerpo, sintió a la tierra sacudirse como si fuera el impacto de dos mundos al chocar.

La mujer gritó como un gato, se retorció como un gato y trató de escurrírsele por debajo como un gato. Clyde aguantó y siguió completamente tumbado arriba de ella, como si tratase de cometer un acto de violación, con su diestra tanteando el suelo sabiendo exactamente lo que buscaba.

–¡_Pájaro sucio, pájaro sucio_!

Por fin, encontró la jeringa, la estrujó entre sus dedos y de un solo golpe la clavó en el carnoso cuello de Sue.

–¡Tenga! –gritó Clyde acabando de inyectar todo su contenido y procurando hundir la jeringuilla más allá de la aguja en su garganta–. ¡Esto la hará dormir, así que sea buenita y tómesela toda!

Sue dio un tremendo empellón con el que consiguió apartar a Clyde. Hizo un esfuerzo y se puso de rodillas para luego avanzar a gatas hacia el que se empujó hacia atrás con las piernas desordenadamente estiradas delante de sí. Dio dos pasos, un tercero, un cuarto y un quinto, con la jeringuilla colgando de su cuello. Clyde se apegó contra la pared, y de pronto lo que sea que le hubiese querido inyectar surtió efecto en ella quien se tambaleó y se desplomó de bruces en el suelo. Al derrumbarse, la habitación volvió a estremecerse.

Clyde se deslizó por la pared trabajosamente hasta que pudo volver a pararse. Le dolía la cabeza y el estomago le daba vueltas con la punzante sensación de la sutura recién hecha, pero se había salvado.

Cojeando se arrastró a la puerta. Estaba cruzando el umbral, cuando la enfermera abrió los ojos.

* * *

–¡Envíale nuestro poder, envíale nuestro poder –gritaban las siete hermanas Loud tomadas de las manos, en el túnel abajo de la ciudad–, envíale nuestro poder…¡

* * *

A las seis y diez Clyde corría despavoridamente por los pasillos del hospital, avistando por las ventanas a furiosos truenos y relámpagos que sacudían los cielos, y oyendo el repiquetear de la alarma contra incendios que alguien había activado al romper de un duro puñetazo el cristal de emergencia del enmarcado en el que suele colocarse el hacha que los bomberos usan para derribar las puertas.

–¡_Pájjjrrro suzzzzzio_! –rugía Sue con voz ronca. Los empleados del hospital la veían corretear a Clyde con el hacha en mano, tambaleándose amodorrada por la droga que le había inyectado en el cuello, pero naturalmente nadie reaccionaba ante la situación; tan sólo observaban anonadados pero no hacían nada para detenerla.

Clyde llegó a la recepción y rodeó el escritorio pidiendo ayuda. La otra enfermera a cargo, una tímida muchacha llamada Shy, reculó manteniéndose al margen. Cuando Sue llegó después de el a partir la superficie de la mesa con el hacha, Clyde dio un salto hacia atrás y agarró el objeto más grande y pesado que encontró a mano: una Royal de oficina perteneciente a una era en que los televisores a color, las computadoras portátiles y los teléfonos digitales eran cosa de ciencia ficción.

≪Que conveniente≫, pensó en lo oportuno que había sido encontrarla ahí en esa época, que no era otra cosa más que una absurda coincidencia. Más tarde cuando pasara el escándalo, el anciano dueño de la tienda de antigüedades regresaría a preguntar que diablos le había pasado a su preciosa maquina que había dejado encargada allí mientras iba a visitar a un sobrino suyo al que acababan de extirparle el apéndice.

Clyde la levantó sobre su cabeza, mucho antes de que Sue volviera a elevar el hacha de incendios, producto de otro subidón de adrenalina que le llegó a invadirle el cuerpo.

≪Oh, señor –rezó internamente mientras sus brazos se estiraban y bajaban dejando que la maquina cayera de sus manos–, guía a esta preciosa antigüedad≫.

La Royal golpeó a Sue en el centro de su amplia y sólida frente. Montones de teclas saltaron a caer dispersas en el suelo, como dulces que se desparraman al abrirse una piñata de un palazo, y el hacha rodó de sus manos contraídas, rebotando inofensivamente en los azulejos blancos y azules.

–¡_Paj_… –croó, mirando fijamente de un modo horrible a Clyde, quien al igual que doctores, enfermeras, pacientes y visitantes, la miraba con incredulidad por el hecho de que todavía se mantuviese en pie. Sus ojos destellantes se abrieron con horror y sorpresa a la luz cegadora, complaciente, de estos siendo reemplazada por una recelosa confusión–. _Pppj_… _Suzzz_…!

Sue dio un paso adelante y dos hacia atrás. Una enorme herida brillaba a través de su cabello en medio de su cabeza. La sangre corría por toda su cara. Mantuvo su posición por dos segundos y volvió a caer, para no volver a levantarse más.

Su cabeza topó con un borde solido de la maquina de escribir, su cuello se dobló en un ángulo y por tercera vez su cuerpo hizo temblar la tierra, que al parecer fue lo que hizo falta para que los encargados reaccionaran y se acercaran a intervenir.

Tan súbitamente como llegó, la energía se fue. Clyde cayó fatigado bajo lo que quedaba del escritorio y Shy se acercó a preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Al poco rato oyó el ruido rápido y liviano de las suelas de goma en el pasillo. Las mismas enfermeras que tan tranquilamente habían estado leyendo y platicando felices de la vida en su sala mientras que el timbre no dejaba de sonar corrían de un lado a otro tratando de calmar tanto a residentes como visitantes. El resto de médicos y empleados rodearon el cadáver de Sue y empezaron a hablar respecto a su violento y raro modo de comportarse. Eventualmente habría una rápida investigación, que llevaría a descubrir varias pistas sobre la verdadera naturaleza psicótica de aquella enfermera que había intentado atacar a un paciente con un hacha. Entre estas, un libro de recuerdos en el que recogía inquietantes recortes de periódicos sobre las muertes sospechosas que ocurrieron en todas las instituciones en las que ella había trabajado, acabando de señalarla como la única culpable aunque nunca fue condenada por falta de pruebas.

Clyde cerró los ojos y rezó para que ya todo terminara. Rezó para que las chicas estuvieran en algún lugar abajo de la ciudad, que estuvieran bien y que de una vez pusieran fin a todo.

Y aunque no sabía a quien o que le rezaba con exactitud, lo hizo de todas maneras depositando toda su fe en ello.

* * *

–E-est-tá b-bien… –dijo por fin Lori.

Ninguna podría decir cuánto tiempo permanecieron en la oscuridad tomadas de las manos. Les parecía que algo había brotado de ellas y acababa de volver. Pero no sabían que era esa cosa, si es que existía.

–¿Estás segura, _sis_? –preguntó Luna.

–S-si –Lori soltó las manos de Luan y Leni–. P-p-pero tender-tendremos q-que te-te-terminar esto lo a-antes po-posible.

–Vamos –ordenó Luna a que continuaran la marcha.

Siguieron caminando, con Lana alumbrando el camino con la linterna del llavero y apuntando de tanto en tanto a diversos lados en caso de que algo mismo si estuviese acechando por allí.

–Creo que oí algo –avisó.

Pero aparte de la constante precipitación de las aguas, no se oyó nada, hasta que pararon en seco y…

–_¡Empieza la función, Mr. Bob Gray! _–llegó un eco del final del túnel. La voz era claramente reconocible, si es que atribuía a una de las razones por las que estaban ahí. No conforme con haberlas atormentado hacía rato con la imagen de su hermano muerto, ahora _Eso_ se divertía a costa de las hermanas Loud usando la voz de Lily en tono histriónico, como si ella estuviese anunciando un espectáculo de feria desde un altavoz–._ ¿Quiere usted que empuje el piano de cola, o mejor lo empujo de frente? ¡Y diche una, y diche doch, y diche drech…!_

–Aquí vamos otra vez… –suspiró Lucy.

A la voz de su hermana secuestrada siguió la escandalosa música circense, que conforme más iban adentrándose en el túnel acallaba a cualquier otro ruido que podía haber ahí.

_Todos los payasos_

_(Payasos, payasos),_

_llevan un vestido con la forma de un costal._

_Hecho de retazos_

_(Retazos, retazos),_

_y usan los zapatos de tamaño colosal._

_Hecho mil pedazos_

_(Pedazos, pedazos),_

_llevan un paraguas que se empeña en subsistir._

_Vivan los payasos, los buenos payasos_

_(Payasos, payasos que me hacen reír)_

_(Payasos, payasos que me hacen reír)._

Cerca de llegar al final, Lana se detuvo nuevamente y por consecuencia las demás también. Con la mini linterna apuntó al frente y Lori, Leni y Lola contribuyeron a subir la iluminación con sus teléfonos.

A lo lejos, se vio a una extraña sombra y también, pese a que la música de circo hacía estragos en los oídos de ellas, escucharon unos chapoteos.

_Tienen las narices_

_(Narices, narices),_

_rojas y redondas cual si fueran betabel._

_Siempre están felices_

_(Felices, felices),_

_aunque de repente les arrojen un pastel._

_Golpes y porrazos_

_(Porrazos, porrazos),_

_palos y tortazos para dar y recibir._

_Vivan los payasos, los buenos payasos_

_(Payasos, payasos que me hacen reír)_

_(Payasos, payasos que me hacen reír)._

–_¿Aun no encuentran mi zapato?_ –dijo una vocecita entre todo el ruido que había en el túnel, a lo que las siete mujeres recularon ahogando una exclamación; todas aterradas de ver acercarse a las piernas mutiladas de una niña, aparte de las cuales no había nada de la cintura para arriba salvo por una enorme marca de desgarre. Tampoco llevaban puesta nada de ropa sin contar unas pantaletas amarillas con dibujos de margaritas en las pompis que cubrían el área genital y una zapatilla en un solo pie.

Era la mitad inferior de la pequeña Sasha, que llegó bailoteando alegremente a donde estaban ellas.

Moviéndose rítmicamente al compás de la música (_el pie descalzo al frente, y el pie descalzo al centro_), el par de piernas mutiladas se detuvieron cerca del grupo sin dejar de bailar y volvieron a retroceder por donde vinieron.

–¡Sigan a ese par de piernas! –ordenó Luna acabando de entender que_ Eso_ les estaba mostrando el camino a su guarida como en aquella otra ocasión.

_Rayos, Mr. Bob Gray_

_(Mr. Bob Gray, Mr. Bob Gray),_

_traigo los zapatos colocados al revés._

_Por eso patino_

_(Patino, patino),_

_cuando diche una, diche doch y diche trech_

_(¡Wow!)._

_Siendo tan escasos_

_(Escasos, escasos),_

_los momentos en que nos podemos divertir,_

_vivan los payasos, los buenos payasos_

_(Payasos, payasos que me hacen reír)_

_(Payasos, payasos que me hacen reír)_

_(Payasos, payasos que me hacen reír)_

_(Payasos, payasos que me hacen reír)_

_(Payasos, payasos que me hacen reír)_

_(Payasos, payasos que me hacen reír)…_

Al salir de nuevo, a aquella cámara en la que se interconectaban los albañales, rápidamente divisaron a las piernas de Sasha alejarse entre bailoteos por el túnel que supieron que era por donde debían seguir.

Entrando las perdieron de vista, aunque no era mayor inconveniente a esas alturas. Todo era cosa de avanzar en un solo sentido. Al principió debían ir en fila india para caber y también tuvieron que agacharse un poco, pero luego de que se adentraran más las paredes se iban separando tanto que todas parecían muy pequeñas en comparación.

La cámara por la que caminaban, que ya no podía llamarse túnel, se hacía cada vez más grande. Sus pasos despertaban ecos. Pasando más allá de un grafiti que decía QUE VIVA YOG-SOTHOTH, Lana cayó en cuenta de que no necesitaban más la linterna, puesto que había una especie de luz cenagosa, un resplandor horrible y cada vez más potente al final.

–Recuerdo que lo primero que vi aquí abajo fue uno de esos malditos pompones –comentó cuando estuvieron desplazándose por una planicie de lodo negro.

–Allí está –señaló Lucy a la boca de una caverna más adelante por la que entraron.

Veintisiete años después, estaban ahí de vuelta, en el campo donde se había librado la batalla.

–Aquí es –dijo Luna–. Aquí es donde todo pasó.

Repasando el lugar, observaron que la torre de escombros que recordaban haber visto antes se había reducido a apenas un montículo de medio metro de altura y el vagón de circo de la base fue destrozado de adentro para afuera por algo que habría salido de allí.

Alrededor de el se hallaban amontonados los esqueletos de los niños que habían visto flotar en ese entonces, pero no había ningún cuerpo nuevo sumado a la pila, o levitando en el aire con una mirada perdida. En absoluto, no había indicios de la presencia de Lily por ningún lado.

–¿A dónde vamos ahora? –preguntó Lola al notar que tampoco había algo esperándolas en ese sitio.

Ante esta interrogante, Luna escaló el montículo y se posicionó encima del entablado de lo que había sido el suelo del vagón.

–Vengan a ver esto –llamó a sus hermanas a rodear algo que acababa de encontrar. Era una trampilla, que podrían asegurar conducía a la verdadera morada de _Eso_. En esta había una marca y una luz brillante, entre amarilla y verde, surgiendo por entre las rendijas y el agujero adornado en un rayo tan grueso que parecía posible cortarlo. Con verla les quedó claro que tendrían que seguir bajando un poco más.

Pero ninguna supo que significaba la marca que tenía grabada allí.

Lori vio un conejo de peluche y Lana un bote de papel.

Lola, una boca, con grandes colmillos.

Luan, una cara encapuchada, con una perversa sonrisa, quizá la cara de la enloquecida Lynn Jr.

Luna, la cabeza cortada de Lily, con ojos inexpresivos que se fijaban en ellas incriminatoriamente.

Lucy, una calavera sonriente y puesta sobre dos tibias cruzadas: el símbolo de la muerte.

Leni, no hizo falta decir que, si era lo que las esperaba ahí abajo.

–En el abismo reside –jadeó Lucy, sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de soltarse a llorar.

–¿Que habrá del otro lado? –indagó Lola saboreando un gusto agrio en su boca.

–No sé… –respondió Luna, quien sentía que le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

–Pu-pues Ha… Hab-b-b-brá qu-que av-veriguarlo… –dijo Lori agachándose para levantar la trampilla, que daba entrada a una amplia y profunda madriguera de cuento de hadas.

* * *

Al bajar encontraron raíces de arboles creciendo hasta allí, en lo que seguían un torrente de luz hasta el final.

–¿Somos lo bastante fuertes, Luna? –preguntó Luan–. ¿Podremos con esto?

–No lo sé –dijo ella.

Ingresando, cada quien sintió que la vista se les iba hacia las telas que pendían aquí y allá en las que envueltos, parcialmente en hebras de seda que se movían como si tuviesen vida propia, habían cadáveres putrefactos a medio comer.

Al momento, Lana oyó a algo moverse por arriba de las cavernas subterráneas. Todas, las siete, llegaron a oírlo al asecho y en segundos descendería a atacar.

–_Así que si se animaron a venir, ¿eh?, niñas_ –resonó la voz de _Eso._

≪¡Telepatía! –intuyó Lucy inmediatamente–. Realmente no la estamos escuchando hablar. Le estamos leyendo la mente≫.

–_Hace veintisiete años… _–ascendió la voz en sus cabezas–. _Que sueño con ustedes…_ _Que tengo ganas de verlas._

–¡Lori, no! –llamó Leni a la mayor, que inconcebiblemente se estaba adelantando al centro de la cueva para ir a encontrase con _Eso_.

≪Claro que recuerdo el maldito ritual≫, pensó esta sin mas. Un ultimo recuerdo le había llegado, con la fuerza de un ariete psíquico. Ya no cabían más dudas de que esa era la hora del enfrentamiento final.

Al tiempo que Lucy lanzaba un grito y retrocedía tambaleándose a aspirar una buena bocanada de su inhalador, sin mas lo que hizo Luna fue quedarse mirando desconcertada y estática con una mano pegada a la frente, y su primer pensamiento fue:

≪ Dios, ahora entiendo porque se suicidó Lisa. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no me suicidé yo también?≫.

–_Las he echado mucho de menos…_

–¡Que-que-dense atrás! –gritó Lori sin volverse.

–_¡Las extrañé!_

–¡Regresa!

Un momento después, Luan corría tras ella gritando su nombre; Lola y Lana se abrazaron como Hansel y Gretel en los bosques encantados, y en cuanto a Leni…

–A… A… A… Ara… Ara… Ara…

Chillando como una bebé con los ojos desorbitados en una expresión de aturdido espanto, Leni reculó tirando de sus mejillas. Sin duda nada de lo que veía podía estar ocurriendo; era, simplemente, la peor pesadilla que alguien podría tener.

–¡Ara… Ara… Ara…!


	22. Parte V: Bajo la Ciudad (2)

**Capítulo 22: El Día que Vencieron al Miedo**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Junio de 2019.**

–Lincoln –musitó Lori, ni bien lo vio aparecerse asomándose por detrás de la torre de juguetes y prendas amontonadas, en vez de salir del vagón de circo de la base como era de esperarse.

Del vagón no salió nada. No salió el estúpido payaso, ni nada. Al abrirse estaba totalmente vacío y extrañamente pulcro, pero no había nada allí. Nada. En cambio Lincoln si apareció después de haber estado tanto tiempo desaparecido, viéndose tan real, mucho muy real para todos ellos, ahora que venía sin mostrarse nada hostil, cojeando sobre una pierna lastimada. A simple vista, se podía diagnosticar que era porque tenía un tobillo torcido.

Esta vez no era el malévolo Lincoln espectral que acechaba a Lori en el armario o en el sótano de la casa Loud, no. Este, si era ése niño gentil que conocían de toda la vida. El que si sabía como soportarlas a todas ellas, que se sacrificaba siempre por su bienestar y que buscaba ayudar a otros hasta donde le fuera posible.

Ahí estaba, frágil e indefenso; más delgado, descalzo de un pie y temblando de frío. Su polera ya no era de un naranja tan brillante por lo manchada de mugre que estaba, además de que presentaba desgarres. Su pelo ahora parecía un nido desbaratado por lo grasoso y amarillento de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin lavar. Aun le faltaba el brazo que cremaron al creerlo muerto y de solo verlo así de incompleto era como para ponerse a llorar, tal como hizo Leni al instante en el que soltó la cuchilla de sus tijeras.

–¡Linky!

–¡Leni, no! –la retuvo Clyde a tiempo por la espalda, antes de que se lanzara a abrazarlo.

–¡Suéltame –forcejeó ella rompiendo en un llanto devastador. En aquellos momentos su mayor anhelo era ir a tener de nuevo a su hermanito entre sus brazos, consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Quería llenarle la cara de besos pese a lo mugrosa que la tenía de vaya a saber uno que clase de suciedad. Quería sacarlo de la alcantarilla cuanto antes y llevarlo de vuelta a casa, avisarle a sus padres que estaba vivo, hacer que le brindaran atención medica y le dieran de comer. Quería tenerlo de regreso en su habitación y que esa noche y todas las noches siguientes durmiera bien abrigado en su cama. Así volverían a ser la familia feliz que una vez fueron, y como consecuencia ella también volvería a ser feliz. Pero por sobre todo quería, anhelaba, rogaba que todo eso que estaba sucediendo fuera real, así tuviese que prometer que de ahí en adelante en vez de matar a una araña cada vez que se topase con una le daría un baño y la enviaría a casa. Si tenía que prometerlo, podría cumplir con su palabra sin ninguna dificultad–, suéltame, tengo que ir a…!

–¡Entiende que ese no es Lincoln! –luchó Clyde para mantenerla lejos y segura, a sabiendas de que aquello no era sino una trampa. Era otro de los sucios juegos mentales que _Eso_ pretendía usar para engañarlos, así como había hecho para engañarlo antes a el. Mas no pensaba caer en el mismo truco dos veces.

Para horror suyo, entendió que aquella sería una jugada difícil de evadir cuando vio que Lori terminaba de aflojar el agarre del mazo y lo asentaba a un lado apoyándose sólo sobre la base del mango de madera. Peor aun, después de ella el resto de las chicas fueron deponiendo las armas y expresaron aflicción en sus rostros. ¡Estaban cediendo, todas las Loud! Estaban cayendo ante el engaño del monstruo, que había sabido ser lo bastante inteligente como para hacer que bajaran la guardia al aprovecharse de lo que claramente las afectaba más; el motivo principal para haber bajado ellas a las alcantarillas en primera instancia; su hermano, al que se suponía iban a vengar, ahora se les acercaba a ir de nuevo a su encuentro. Aunque ninguna, excepto por Leni que seguía luchando por soltarse, avanzó hacia el todavía.

–¿Chicas? –tosió el muchachito, mirándolas con desconcierto de haberlas visto llegar; aunque en su expresión se denotó una evidente alegría de volver a verlas, y luego más desconcierto–. ¿Son ustedes? ¡Si! Que bueno que son ustedes. ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

–Y-y-y-yo… –balbuceó Lori con un tono entrecortado, sin poder explicarse del todo o más bien nada–._ El pa-pas-s-s-sill-ill-ill_…_ A-a la-la-las ni-ni-niñ_…_ Ni-niñ_…

–¿Por qué tartamudeas? –preguntó preocupado, acercándoseles cada vez más–. Lori, ¿te sientes bien?… ¡Oh, cielos!, ¡¿pero que les pasó a Leni y a Lucy?! No me digas que se lastimaron al bajar. ¿Y porque Lana no trae su gorra?, ¿y por qué Lisa está cubierta de esa cosa verde?… Oh, chicas. No entiendo. ¿Por qué vendrían a un sitio como este?

–Yo… –le sonrió entre gimoteos la pequeña Lana, cuyos ojitos se humedecieron en un solo parpadeo; aunque en ese mismo lapsus su boca se torció en una mueca de repulsión auténtica tan sólo con apreciar la sangre seca en el muñón que asomaba por la manga desgarrada del chico peliblanco–. Te estaba buscando.

–¿Ah sí?

–Si –volvió a sonreírle la una gemela, quien aun sabiendo que aquel no era la persona que aparentaba ser, se dio a si misma el gusto de hablar con su hermano mayor una vez más–. Te estuve buscando todo este tiempo Linc.

–No podía encontrar la salida –dijo el, procediendo ahí a alzar su única mano, temblorosa y llena de rasguños, para mostrar un barquito de papel que sostenía cuidadosamente entre sus dedos–. Mira Lisa. Me costó mucho trabajo, pero pude encontrar el bote de tu amiguita.

–… Graziaz… –asintió la chiquilla, cediendo sin mas a las _necias emociones humanas_–. Ez muy conziderado de tu parte…

–Darcy es una niña muy inteligente –comentó Lincoln–. Debiste ver como flotaba en el agua.

–¿Y fue rápida? –le sonrió Lucy con tristeza.

–Fue más rápido que yo –contestó su hermano cabizbajo.

–_Ella_, _bro_ –lo corrigió Luna, que también había empezado a lagrimear–. A los botes se les dice: _ella_, como a las guitarras.

–… Lo siento, chicas –se disculpó el peliblanco con sus hermanas–, pero lo arruiné. Por favor no se enojen conmigo, pero es que no pude llegar a mi cita con Paige. De seguro está muy molesta.

–No, no estamos enojadas contigo –negó Lola con la cabeza–, eso nunca.

–Ella lo habría entendi… –fue la siguiente en hablarle Luan al borde del llanto–. Estoy segura de que te habría dado otra oportunidad.

–Chicas… –las miró Lincoln con ojos suplicantes y cansados–. Quiero ir a casa. Ya quiero irme. Las extraño, quiero ver a mamá y papá.

Para ese entonces, las Loud ya estaban derramando lagrimas a borbotones; sobre todo Leni que no se guardaba nada. Incluso Clyde, a quien le sudaban los pies, luchaba contra el impulso de soltarla e ir corriendo con ella a abrazar de nuevo a su mejor amigo, su compañero, su casi hermano.

–¿O es que…? –continuó este con sus suplicas–. Claro, es porque me quité la botarga, ¿verdad? No quieren que vuelva a estropear todo con _mi mala suerte_, es eso. Si, ya sé que sólo empeoro las cosas. Entiendo que están mucho mejor sin mí, que no sirvo para nada, que no tengo ningún talento.

–¡NO LINLKY, NO ES VERDAD! –replicó Lola a gritos estallando en lagrimas, como si la hubiesen ofendido con algo peor a lo que estaba escrito en la carta dedicada a la peor hermana del mundo–. ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!

–T-tu eras p-perfecto tal y co-como eras… –sollozó Lori–. E-eras gentil.

–¡Estabas a la moda! –chilló Leni poniéndose roja, mientras que de a poco cedía en su forcejeo contra Clyde.

–Tu rockeabas –se enjugó sus lagrimas Luna con el dorso de una mano.

–Eras divertido –sonrió entristecida Luan.

_Eras fuerte_, concordó para sus adentros Clyde con la misma opinión que sabía Lynn Jr. tenía de el.

–Eras profundo –jadeó Lucy con su vocecita aguda.

–Eras amigable –sollozaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

–Eraz lizto – sollozó también Lisa.

–E-eras Lincoln Loud –acabó de decir Lori agachándose para colocar el mazo en el suelo–. E-el me-mejor he-hermano q-que alguien po-podría t-tener…

Ahí, de reojo Clyde alcanzó a verla tomar con discreción la media tijera que Leni había dejado caer cuando quiso correr tras Lincoln. Luego, se levantó, escondiéndola bien tras su espalda, y caminó a donde estaba el a hincarse en una rodilla para estar a su misma altura y tomarlo del hombro con suavidad.

–N-no te imaginas cuanto q-queremos que v-vengas con n-nosotras… –le habló entre sollozos la más mayor, mientras que el rímel corría por sus mejillas–. C-con mamá… Y-y papá… L-la ca-casa Loud ya no es lo mi-mismo s-sin t-ti, haciendo p-planes, me-metiéndonos en p-problemas, y hab-blándole a la n-nada co-como antes… T-te extraño mucho… L-las chicas te extrañan… B-B-Bobby y Ronnie Anne te extrañan… Ha-hasta LJ te ext-traña…

–Te quiero Lori –le dijo el que pretendía ser el único hijo varón de la gran familia, alias _el hombre del plan_.

–Y-yo t-también te quiero… –afirmó ella, empuñando la cuchilla y levantándola por arriba de la cabeza de el–. P-pero tú no eres Lincoln.

Y dicho esto, Lori apuñaló al farsante en su cuello, las suficientes veces hasta llegar a un punto solido. Luego lo arrojó al suelo, donde cayó boca arriba con la sangre fluyendo a chorros de su garganta.

Ante aquel espantoso escenario, Clyde tuvo que sujetar con mayor fuerza a Leni quien no dejaba de sacudirse muy histérica soltando mares de lagrimas junto a un grito desgarrador. A eso se le sumaron los constantes llantos de las otras hermanas Loud, que sencillamente no podían soportar ver a su hermano morir delante de ellas, así fueran o no conscientes de que todo se trataba de una ilusión.

Lincoln convulsionó desangrándose hasta que –como era natural en cualquier persona a la que degüellan así– se quedó totalmente inmóvil. Luna se apuró en cubrirles los ojos a las gemelas y Luan a Lisa. Lucy por su cuenta se volteó a mirar a otro lado; pero Lori siguió pendiente del inerte cuerpo del falso Lincoln, en caso de que de repente fuera a transformarse en algo más que saltaría a atacarlos al primer chance en que los tomara desprevenidos. Mas no sucedió nada. Lincoln seguía echado, más muerto que vivo y sin un mínimo indicio de que algo más fuese a pasar.

–¡Linky…! –Leni se derrumbó en los brazos de Clyde, berreando como si ya no hubiese un mañana–. ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Lori?!

–¡Y-yo…! –la mayor de todas tocó al cadáver del niño al que acababa de asesinar a sangre fría con la punta del pie; y por un momento creyó que en verdad si era su autentico hermano, aunque de ser así seguía sin tener sentido lógico como diría Lisa, que también lloraba a moco tendido–. No… N-no p-pu-puede…

Para acabar de empeorar todo, en la caverna empezaron a resonar unos ecos que las acallaron a todas al sonarles a algo que les resultaba muy familiar. Era el llanto de un bebé.

–¡BUUUAAAAHH…!

–¡¿Oyen eso?! –se puso a buscar Luan el origen de lo que escuchaban a su alrededor.

–¡Allá arriba! –señaló Lana con su dedo a la cima de la gran torre hecha de juguetes en torno a la que levitaban los cadáveres.

Una a una, las hermanas Loud retrocedieron lo suficiente, para poder levantar la mirada a visualizar la parte más alta de aquella torre, y vieron que coronando la cima se hallaba una cuna movible no tan sucia meciéndose ahí. Y no era cualquier cuna movible desde luego.

–¡Es Lily! –exclamó Luna, siendo la primera en caer en cuenta de porque los lloriqueos que oían se les hacían tan conocidos–. ¡_Eso_ tiene a Lily…! Significa que… ¡No!

–¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Lily?!

Al oír tal afirmación, Leni dejó de forcejear con Clyde, quien a su vez la dejó ir y retrocedió también para mirar hacia arriba.

–¡Sí, es Lily! –llegó a exclamar la rubia haciendo lo mismo que el–. ¿Pero qué hace ella aquí?

–¡No se dejen engañar, tal vez sea otro truco…! –sugirió Lucy con un hilo de voz, aunque ni ella estaba tan convencida de que eso otro se tratase de una alucinación más.

–No, si es Lily… –aseguró Lori en tono alarmado. No sabía porque, si tal vez era ese instinto maternal que tenía arraigado en ella desde siempre, o si era porque conocía a sus diez hermanos mejor que nadie, pero el caso es que oírla llorar la hizo entrar en razón, tanto de que el niño degollado a sus pies en definitiva no era Lincoln, como de que la que estaba en esa cuna allí arriba era la autentica Lily real en carne y hueso–. N-no hay du-da d-de que es ell-lla… S-signif-fica…

–Significa que _Eso_ la trajo hasta aquí –terminó de decir Clyde, tan aterrado con la sola idea de que todo lo que estaba pasando podría haber ocurrido de manera peor y que de hecho aun podría empeorar más. Tanto que como nunca estuvo anhelando tener una bolsa de papel a mano en la que pudiera respirar.

–¡BUUUAAAAHH…! –oían chillar a la pobre bebita a la que _Eso_ tenía secuestrada. Si _Eso_ había tenido tiempo de ir por ella antes de volver a su guarida, significaba que las medidas de seguridad que habían tomado antes para mantenerla a salvo del peligro no habían sido suficientes, y ese era un error que les estaba pasando factura ahora.

¡_Eso_ tenía Lily!, y al final no se necesitaba ser un genio como Lisa para saber que todo formaba parte de su malévolo plan de venganza. Hasta Leni lo entendió de inmediato; que aquella era la sorpresa final de la noche. _Eso_ no había podido matarlos previamente, pero ya no importaba porque había preparado un ultimo acto que consistía en usar a la más vulnerable e indefensa de los Loud para hacer sufrir a las hermanas y a su amigo peor de lo que los había hecho sufrir hasta el momento; todo por haberse atrevido a enfrentarlo; y si la tenía aun con vida, era porque deseaba que vieran lo que iba a hacerle de principio a fin. Así sufrirían mucho más, y _Eso _disfrutaría viéndolos sufrir a todos antes de matarlos de una vez por todas.

Ante ello, los más avivados como Luan, Lucy, Lisa y Clyde llegaron a preguntarse si habían llegado tan lejos en su misión por mérito propio, o porque_ Eso _se los había permitido y desde el inicio había estado jugando con ellos a su antojo, como se le antoja a un niño travieso divertirse en quemar con una lupa a un montón de hormigas antes de aburrirse de ellas y acabar aplastándolas. Aparte de que había otra cosa más que inquietaba particularmente a Luna. Ninguno de los demás llegó a pensar en ello al estar pendientes de Lily, pero la incógnita estaba puesta sobre la mesa.

–¡BUUUAAAAHH…!

–¡Rayos, miren lo que hicieron! –habló de pronto el falso Lincoln con el cuello cortado en tono burlón–. Con el trabajo que me costó hacer que se durmiera. Quizá debí enviarla lejos, a la infinidad de los _fuegos fatuos_…

–¡Maldito! –le gritó Luna–. ¡No tenías porque involucrar a Lily! ¡La cosa es con nosotros y…! ¡¿Y qué hiciste con Sam?!

–No te preocupes –se le burló la replica de su hermano. Mientras hablaba, cosas vivas pasaban reptando por debajo de su piel, que también fue perdiendo el poco color que le quedaba gradualmente; primero arrugándose como un pergamino y luego hinchándose, para de nuevo ponerse flácida y volver a hincharse otra vez–. Si no te pones tan agresiva como ella pronto la verás. Todas irán allí, a flotar por siempre. ¡Todos flotamos aquí abajo!

Con un brusco movimiento, Lincoln se inclinó violentamente hacia adelante para vomitar algo húmedo y asqueroso que salió disparado de su boca y voló a toda velocidad en dirección hacia donde estaba Lucy.

En el trayecto, aquella cosa que era como una especie de molusco carnoso con patas de arácnido, desplegó dos enormes pares de alas de insecto y se puso a revolotear por encima del cabello de la niña, quien aterrorizada trató de espantarlo a manotazos.

–¡Ay! ¡_Chip_, _chip_, _chip_, _chip_…!

Seguidamente, Lincoln volvió a quedar tendido boca arriba convulsionándose y retorciéndose horriblemente, conforme su cuerpo se iba llenando más y más de esas cosas-molusco que se habrían paso para poder salírsele por los orificios de su cara o cualquier otro camino que pudieran encontrar. Algunas salieron por su boca como la primera; otras por las comisuras de sus párpados al tiempo que mascaban sus ojos como a un par de uvas; varías más por sus oídos o los ollares de la nariz y el resto desgarraban la carne escarbando de adentro para afuera con sus patas.

En cierto punto, el pequeño cuerpo de Lincoln se hallaba tan repleto de esos bichos alados como para que todos pudiesen salir a la vez, que al final estalló en una odisea de viseras, carne, sangre, pus y mierda.

Momentos después, Clyde y las chicas fueron rodeados por un infinito enjambre de esos asquerosos bichos gelatinosos dotados de bocas generosamente dentadas.

–¡Sanguijuelas –gritó Lana en lo que se desprendía una que llegó a adherirse a su brazo y le dejó una marca roja con la forma de una moneda–. ¡Son sanguijuelas voladoras!

–¡Agáchate! –avisó Clyde a Lucy que se apartara para poder matar de un batazo a la que tenía por arriba de su cabeza.

Luna aplastó a cuantas pudo con sus platillos y Lola atizó a varias con el palo de golf; Lana siguió atrapando en el aire a las que se cruzaban en su camino para exprimirlas en sus manos y azotarlas contra el piso, mientras que Leni remataba a pisotones a las que encontraba moviéndose aun y Lori se apresuraba a desprenderlas de la piel de quien se adherían.

–¡No dejen ni una viva! –gritó Luna enérgica en su labor de exterminio.

–¡Son muchas! –chilló Lucy agachándose detrás de Clyde y cubriéndose la cabeza con la mano buena.

Para igualar el marcador a su favor, Lisa cambió a toda prisa el modo de su pistola de rayos y disparó una potente descarga eléctrica con la que consiguió chamuscar a docenas y luego a cientos.

Ahí, como contramedida las sanguijuelas restantes se empezaron a alejar a lo alto, en busca de la cima de la gran torre.

–¡No, no! –aulló Lori cuando divisó que una volaba a posicionarse en uno de los bordes de la cuna movible y le rugía hostilmente a Lily; antes de inflarse y reventar igual que un globo lleno de agua, salpicándole la carita de una cosa negra y maloliente.

–¡BUUUAAAAHH…!

–¡No, Lily! –gritó Clyde.

Sin perder tiempo, Luna se desentendió del amplificador, la guitarra y los platillos para aligerarse y corrió presurosa a la base de la torre.

–¡Vamos! –llamó a Lori a que la siguiera a escalar, en pos de acudir al rescate de la bebé.

–¡S-si!

–¡BUUUAAAAHH…!

Los demás observaban desde abajo, inquietos, a las sanguijuelas volar a aglomerarse al lado de la cuna, aunque aun no iban a atacar directamente a Lily como pensaron, sino que reventaban, se revertían todas exponiendo su anatomía interna y se comían entre ellas, acabando por moldearse gradualmente en una masa carnosa viviente. No era tanto para sentir alivio; pasaba que _Eso_ se estaba tomando su tiempo en cambiar de forma otra vez, manteniéndolos a todos en un cruel suspenso para demostrarles que no podían hacer nada en su contra sin importar las veces que lo intentaran, y lo peor era que lo estaba consiguiendo. Arriba, la masa esa dio un tremendo estirón deformándose, y a partir de su consistencia empezó a estructurarse un esqueleto humano recubierto por unas cuantas fibras musculares y vasos sanguíneos que siguieron ramificándose y creciendo allí, junto con los órganos vitales respectivos que también se le empezaban a formar; hasta dar paso al cuerpo de un hombre desnudo anatómicamente bien formado pero sin piel. Ver eso era morbosamente fascinante, pero a su vez pertubador, tal como la secuencia de transformación de Kevin Bacon en la película El Hombre sin Sombra, sólo que al revés.

Acelerada, Luan se preparó poniéndose a buscar un buen punto estratégico desde el que pudiese efectuar un disparo eficiente, dado que no cabía la posibilidad de fallar en esta ocasión. Lo que fue Lisa, se puso a cambiar la modalidad de la pistola en algo más letal y apuntó con manos temblantes a aquel sujeto; a quien junto con la piel le había crecido ropa de payaso y ya le estaban brotando los mechones de pelo rojo a los lados de la calva, además de un par de zapatos gigantes en los pies. Las gemelas aportaron también arrojándole cualquier cosa que encontrasen a mano como latas, botellas, jeringas desechables, entre otras cosas más que la gente echaba al caño.

–¡Ven acá bravucón, tengo algo para ti! –gritó Lola lanzándole un bombillo roto.

–¡Deja en paz a Lily! –le lanzó Lana una batería usada–. ¡Tu pelea es con nosotros que vinimos por nuestra cuenta!

–¡Si te metes con un Loud, te metes con todos! –rugió Lucy.

Arriba, entre bailoteos, risas y maromas, el payaso regenerado a medias siguió esquivando lo que le lanzaban Lana y Lola. Entretanto Lisa y Luan le apuntaban con sus armas mas no se atrevían a dispararle puesto que no se quedaba quieto.

–¡Oyeme bien, maldito payaso! –le gritó Clyde en tono desafiante–. ¡Si llegas a tocarle un solo pelo a esa niña, yo mismo te voy a dar tus _todos flotan aquí_!

A lo que en respuesta se le burló haciéndole una descarada morisqueta, justo cuando su rostro sin maquillar terminó de regenerarse por completo. De ahí buscó bajo de una de sus mangas y sacó un pote de pintura facial, lo destapó, untó sus dedos con ella y se la pasó por toda la cara para pintársela enteramente de blanco. Luego, se metió un pulgar a la boca y sopló fuerte, haciendo que una nariz roja de plástico brotara mágicamente de la punta de su nariz real. Por ultimo el payaso se sonrió al enterrar indeliberadamente sus uñas cortantes en las comisuras de sus labios, desgarrándoselos y provocándose un par de cortadas, para entonces pintarse una obscena sonrisa alrededor de la boca con la sangre que brotó de allí.

Una vez su forma predilecta del payaso asesino estuvo completada, _Eso_ el payaso se giró a ver a Lily esbozando su maquiavélica sonrisa de colmillos ensangrentados.

–¡BUUUAAAAHH…!

–¿On ta bebé? –bromeó, jugando con ella antes para gozar más de la angustia que les provocaba los chicos entrometidos que habían irrumpido en su guarida–. ¡Aquí ta!

–¡No te atrevas a tocarla! –gritó Lola buscando algo más que lanzarle.

–¡Déjala…! _Jadeó_… –se sofocó Lucy de tanto gritar–. ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!

Igual haciendo caso omiso a sus constantes amenazas, Pennywise alargó hacia la cuna sus dos manos –que ya sólo eran manos humanas con guantes blancos pero que dentro de poco volverían a convertirse en garras– y levantó de las axilas a Lily quien nada más ver su cara intensificó su llanto, además de que adquirió ahí mismo una expresión de terror abismal como el que no debería estar experimentando a su edad tan temprana.

Más allá de estar viendo la cara de un payaso de cuento de miedo, en su limitada mente de infante lo que la inquietaban eran sus ojos; esos ojos fulminantes y amarillos que sólo podían pertenecer a la cosa que sabía la asechaba desde su armario todas las noches.

–¡GUAAAAHH! ¡Esh e moshto e mi amaio! –berreó tratando de decir que era el monstruo de su armario, siendo eso lo único que podía hacer: llorar. Cada vez que lloraba alguien más grande venía a atender sus necesidades o en el peor de los casos a despertarla de un mal sueño como el que estaba teniendo en ese instante, que era lo que más necesitaba, que alguien más grande llegara a arreglarlo todo–. ¡Esh e moshto e mi amaio!

–Tan delicioso y hermoso miedo –sonrió con pura mala intención el horrendo payaso, con esa sonrisa voraz de la que hilos de baba bajaban goteando.

–¡LILY! –gritó horrorizada Leni, sabiendo que lo que seguiría sería algo muy brutal y descarnado en lo que no quería pensar pero no podía evitar pensarlo.

–¡Esh e moshto e mi amaio! –chilló la bebita sacudiéndose en esas dos manos enguantadas sin que de nada le sirviera.

–¡No Lily! –atendió a sus gritos de auxilio Lisa–. ¡No hay ningún monztruo del armario porque no ez real! ¡No puede hazerte nada porque no ez real! ¡Confía en mí!

–¡LIIILYYYY! –gritó Luna fuerte y claro desde su posición escalando–. ¡NO TENGAS MIEDO! ¡TUS HERMANAS ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA PROTEGERTE! ¡AGUANTA UN POCO, LORI Y YO VAMOS POR TI AHORA MISMO!

–¡SI, LILY! –la imitó Clyde–. ¡NO HAY NADA QUE TEMER! ¡SÓLO ES UN PAYASO IDIOTA! ¡NI SIQUIERA YO LE TENGO MIEDO Y SOY MÁS ASUSTADIZO QUE TU!

Molestó, el payaso se regresó a gruñirles con el chirrido hostil de un gato montes y el salivar de una cobra venenosa.

–¡NO TE P-PREOCUPES, LILY…¡ –se hizo escuchar Lori mientras escalaba–. ¡YA CA-CASI LLEGAMOS…!

–¡NO TE DEJES DE EL, LILY! –gritó Lana–. ¡DEMUESTRALE LO QUE PUEDE HACER UN LOUD!

Increíblemente, las palabras de los mayores que siempre habían cuidado de ella y sabían que era mejor para su bienestar funcionaron para alentar a Lily, quien pasó de temer al monstruoso ser que la tenía entre sus garras a luchar por librarse de su agarre con uñas y dientes en lo que llegaban Lori y Luna.

–¡Eso es Lily! –la alentó Leni.

–¡Se valiente! –gritó Clyde.

–¡No te tengo medo! –se sacudió la bebé tratando de soltarle una patada en el mentón al payaso.

Al oírla decir tal cosa, este mismo la acercó a su rostro para olfatearla y en esas respingó la nariz como si estuviese oliendo algún alimento que se hubiese echado a perder. Entonces Lily aprovechó que lo tenía bien cerca para ensuciarse adrede todo el pañal y hacer que oliera algo aun peor para su mayor desagrado.

–¡PO-PO!

–¡PUAJ!

De sólo verlo apartarse totalmente asqueado por la peste, tanto Lily como todos en la parte de abajo se le mofaron en la cara al payaso, casi la mayoría apuntándole con su dedo o pretendiendo grabar la escena con la cámara del celular como hicieron Leni y Lola.

–Creo que _se respira un aire de valentía_ aquí –se le burló Luan–, i ji ji ji ji ji… ¿Entiendes?

–No te tengo medo –canturreó alegremente Lily sacándole la lengua.

–Pero pronto lo tendrás –le susurró al oído Pennywise, para seguidamente abrir su cara frente a ella de un modo similar a como vieron hacía el demogorgon de Stranger Things, con la mandíbula dividiéndose y distendiéndose a los dos lados y el rostro enrollándose para arriba, exponiendo así una especie de agujero infinito en el que habían como luces estroboscopicas.

–¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! –gritó Luan dejando de reír como todos al haber notado el brillo entre plateado y naranja que salía de la cara abierta del payaso.

–¡No lo vean! –gritó Lisa, al recordar que ese era el brillo que emanaba de lo que asustó tanto a Lynn como para que se le decolorara el cabello–. ¡Cúbranse loz ojoz, ahora!

Las chicas y Clyde no tuvieron de otra que obedecer a Lisa, pero Lily no pudo dejar de mirar a aquello en el interior de _Eso_ que la impulsaba a despegarse de esta realidad y salir impulsada hacia una infinidad de formas y colores ancestrales que a futuro trataría de recrear inconscientemente en sus pinturas, cuando estos volvieran a aparecerse en las constantes pesadillas que la atormentarían en las noches por los próximos veintisiete años.

Sentía que se desprendía de todo, que las manos que la sostenían se aflojaban tranquilamente y que su cuerpo se aligeraba y se elevaba a flotar junto con los del resto de los niños perdidos, cuando Lori y Luna llegaron por fin a la cima de la torre y miraron hirvientes de furia al payaso por atreverse a traer a la más pequeña de sus hermanas a las alcantarillas frías y malolientes.

–¡Lily, no veas!

Primero Luna dio un salto y se lanzó a apartar a la pequeña del brillo que reconoció la había aturdido durante su encuentro con el Recolector. No más bastó con ponerla fuera de su alcance para que Lily volviera en si, pero en eso el payaso volvió a cerrar su cara y aprovechó que Luna estaba acuclillada y dandole la espalda para arrojarla de una patada de su torre.

–¡Luna! –gritó Lori, quien en venganza embistió al payaso de tal modo que ambos rodaron también por los juguetes apilados y fueron a caer en lados distintos.

Y mientras Luna iba en descenso, ella se giró en el aire para que Lily quedara arriba de su vientre para así al menos poder amortiguar su caída al estrellarse contra el suelo.

–¡La tengo, la tengo! –corrió Clyde a atraparla en sus brazos sin pensárselo demasiado, ni haber medido previamente que ella le doblaba el peso y la estatura. Pero de todos modos si estuvo ahí para atraparla, o mejor dicho hacer del cojín en el que pudo aterrizar violentamente.

–Perdona… –se disculpó rápido Luna quitándose de encima de Clyde, luego de que Leni le recibiera a Lily y se alejara con ella a una esquina más segura–. ¿Dónde está Lori?

–¡Allá! –señaló Lucy con la mano sana a la más mayor, quien se estaba incorporando ante el payaso, que también se estaba poniendo de pie nuevamente haciendo chasquear todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

–¡Atrápalo! –le lanzó de vuelta su palo de golf Lola, a lo que ella lo atrapó y se puso a la defensiva.

–¡_Suspiro_… Mátalo Lori! –gritó Lucy

–¡Mátalo ya! –gritó Leni.

–¡Mátalo, Mátalo! –gritó Luan.

–¡Matao! –chilló Lily.

–¡Acaba con el! –gritó Lana.

–¡¿Qué esperas?! –aulló Luna.

–¡Que lo matez! –demandó Lisa.

–… ¡No puedes matarlo! –exclamó estupefacto Clyde, al volver a caer en cuenta de que era a lo que realmente se enfrentaban; algo diferente y antiguo… Venido del espacio exterior.

Sea como fuere, la contienda empezó con _Eso _abalanzándose en su forma de payaso a intentar morder en el pescuezo a Lori quien evadió el ataque atravesando el palo para escudarse y evitar que encajara sus dientes en ella; y así se mantuvo persistente en luchar, hasta que con todo e incertidumbre Clyde vino en su ayuda a golpearlo en la quijada con su bate; cosa por la que _Eso_ contraatacó mandándolo a volar lejos de un zarpazo ejecutado con una de sus enguantadas manos que se deformó en una garra monstruosa al momento de propiciar el golpe.

–¡C-Clyde, no! –chilló Lori recogiendo el palo de golf contra si.

En eso Lana corrió a encaramarse a la espalda del payaso y someterlo apretando la llave inglesa contra su mentón; con Lola y Lisa sumándose a ayudarla a apresarlo después sujetándolo una de cada brazo.

–¡Sujétenlo! –mandó Luan a que lo retuvieran allí mientras ella le apuntaba a la cabeza con el tirachinas para efectuar un disparo eficaz. Por su lado, Luna recogió los platillos y se acercó para ayudar a aturdirlo. Pero más temprano que tarde el payaso se libró del agarre de las niñas dando vueltas y aventando lejos de su persona, primero a Lola y después a Lisa.

Lori volvió a ir corriendo tras Pennywise con intención de machacarlo con el palo, pero este fue mucho más rápido en quitarse a Lana de su espalda, para luego deslizarse ágilmente bajo los pies de la más mayor, sorprenderla por detrás y capturarla rodeándole el pescuezo con un brazo y apretándole el pecho con el otro.

–¡Lori! –exclamó Clyde viniendo de regreso con su bate en mano.

–¡No! –aulló Leni abrazándose a Lily desde la zona neutral en el campo de batalla.

Las otras hermanas Loud levantaron sus armas, pero procuraron mantener una distancia prudencial del payaso que se estaba escudando con Lori, teniéndola bien retenida entre sus dos brazos que repentinamente ganaron algo de tono muscular con asquerosos pelos erguidos de unos veinte centímetros de longitud brotando de la superficie de su piel. Con esto daba a entender que al primer movimiento en falso que dieran le rompería el cuello.

–¡Suéltala! –amenazó Luna.

–No –rió el payaso triunfante–, la llevaré conmigo. Llevaré a todos ustedes, y tendré un festín con su carne mientras me alimento con su miedo… O… O… Déjennos en paz. Yo me la llevaré, sólo a Lori, y entonces tendré un largo descanso y ustedes podrán vivir para crecer, prosperar y tener vidas felices. Hasta que la vejez las haga sucumbir a todas.

–… ¡V-v-váyanse! –ordenó la mayor sin dudar a que aceptaran la oferta de _Eso_, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de que los demás salieran librados del lio en el que se metieron en primer lugar.

–Si, lárguense –rió el payaso con malicia.

–E-esto es m-mi culpa… F-fui yo quien no-nos hizo b-bajar aquí… Y-yo d-d-de verdad lo s-siento.

–Lo si-si-si-siento –se le burló esta vez Pennywise.

–¡L-largo!

–Chicas, eso no ocurrirá –declaró Leni en caso de que alguien llegara a considerarlo en serio.

–Lo si-siento.

–Se los dije –habló Luan bajando la resortera y dando un paso adelante–. ¡Maldita sea, se los dije!… No quiero morir… Si, es tu culpa, Lori; tuya y de Luna… Me golpeaste en la cara; caminé por agua asquerosa; nos trajeron a esta maldita pocilga; me rasgaron la blusa como a una suripanta cualquiera; y ahora…

Para acabar, la cuarta guardó la resortera con el balín bajo el un bolsillo de su falda a cuadros, se agachó a recoger su mazo de partir sandías y lo empuñó con firmeza.

–Tendré que matar a este payaso –concretó, a lo que este mismo soltó a Lori y se abalanzó sobre ella a querer hincarle sus dientes–. ¡BIENVENIDO A LA CASA DE LOCOS!

Habiendo proclamado su grito de guerra, Luan le asestó un martillazo al payaso asesino en toda la quijada, permitiendo que ahí sus hermanas y Clyde tuvieran chance de rodearlo.

Primero Lola sacó el par de baquetas afiladas que tenía sujetadas a sus pantaletas y corrió con ellas a deslizarse por un lado del payaso en diagonal, consiguiendo clavarle una en su entrepierna y otra en el muslo. Después Clyde terminó de golpearlo con el bate y Luna de aturdirlo con el chocar de sus platillos.

Con cierta dificultad el payaso se sacó de un tirón las estacas de madera y ahí mismo sus heridas se regeneraron; pero luego, cuando su cabeza dejó de zumbar, advirtió que la siguiente en venir hacia el era Lucy, de modo que aprovechó la ocasión para transformarse rápidamente en Pinhead y salir volando hacia donde estaba ella haciendo aparecer cadenas con ganchos afilados a su alrededor.

–¡Tenemos tanto que enseñarte! –clamó con su resonante voz de cenobita.

Sin embargo Lucy fue más rápida en sacar el agua bendita de su bolso y rociársela toda en su cara recubierta de alfileres.

–¡Toma eso vil engendro de Satán! ¡Que el poder de Cristo te culmine!

Pinhead retrocedió soltando un grave alarido por las quemaduras que el agua le provocó en el rostro, ademas de que Lisa le provocó varías más arrojándole las botellas restantes de sus químicos.

Ahí, teniendo al demonio acuclillado y prendido en llamas, Luna dejó de lado los platillos y recogió su guitarra, la conectó al amplificador a todo volumen y de una patada acercó bien el aparato a los oídos de Pinhead para, como había prometido previamente, hacérselos sangrar con su música.

–¡¿Estás listo para el rock?! –anunció parándose encima del parlante con su guitarra lista para tocar.

–¡¿Eh?! –Pinhead levantó la cabeza y la miró confuso, un segundo antes de que Luna rasgara las cuerdas de su guitarra tenazmente para tocar la primera nota, provocando que una potente onda de sonido lo mandara a estrellarse contra un muro.

–¡Preparate a sentir el poder de la música!

De ahí en adelante, la muchacha rockera se dejó llevar por la inspiración para tocar una pieza con la que pudiese motivar a su equipo a salir victoriosos en la pelea final. De este modo, como si algo invisible y contagioso hubiese brotado de su ser, cada uno de los niños se sintió invadido por un repentino arranque de frenesí que los ayudaría a seguir batallando sin agotarse.

_En mis venas corre rock and roll._

–¡Vamos! –clamó Clyde muy energico.

–¡Si! –vociferó extasiada Lori, a quien inexplicablemente las pupilas se le dilataron al igual que a todos.

_La música es mi eléctrica pasión._

Resoplando aceleradamente como un toro embravecido en una corrida, Lori recogió una pierna ortopédica de entre la chatarra y del mismo modo Lola se puso adelante al haber cogido una cadena de bicicleta que enrolló de ambos extremos en sus palmas. Pinhead se levantó, a tiempo justo para ver que los chicos entrometidos, que ahora parecían haberse inyectado adrenalina pura, pero no por aplicarse una inyección real en físico, sino una inyección espiritual que los pondría a la par con el siendo un ente tan poderoso, lo tenían en la mira para salir a lincharlo.

_No hay nada más, no quiero mapas en la dirección._

En ese momento, _Eso_ sintió el verdadero terror.

–¡Acábenlo! –lanzó Lola el primer grito.

–¡Si! –aullaron todos cuales guerreros espartanos.

_¡Sueno Loud, fuerte es Loud!_

_Es potente y no voy a callar._

_Fuerte es Loud, es real._

_Lo digo, lo escribo, es lo que necesito ya._

_Sueno Loud._

_Sé quien soy, no me voy a disculpar._

_Fuerte es Loud._

_Sube el volumen a reventar._

Percatándose de que Lola era quien encabezaba la turba iracunda que venía a por el, Pinhead giró sobre sus tobillos a la misma velocidad que un pequeño tornado y en cuanto paró, en su lugar apareció una pequeña caja sorpresa de juguete cuya manivela se puso a dar vueltas por si sola, dando paso a que la tapa se abriera accionada por un muelle y de adentro saltara una versión agigantada del Coronel Galletas con grandes garras, un par de ojos amarillos de depredador y una fuerte mandíbula inferior abierta por los dos lados con cuatro hileras de afilados dientes de metal. Pero lejos de detenerse, Clyde y las chicas aceleraron su carrera para llegar a matarlo tuviese la forma que tuviese.

–¡Lola!

En un corto lapso de tiempo, Lisa sacó un auto en miniatura de color rosa y lo aventó al aire con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que cambiaba la modalidad de su pistola y le disparaba un rayo que lo volvió a engrandecer a su tamaño normal. A su vez, Lori pasó adelante y se agachó de modo que Lola así pudo correr sobre su espalda, tomar impulso y efectuar un elegante salto olímpico con el que consiguió aterrizar a bordo de su jeep para de ahí ponerlo en marcha a máxima velocidad, pisar el acelerador a fondo e ir a estrellarlo contra el enorme y feo muñeco; luego para pasarle las cuatro ruedas por encima yendo para adelante y después repetir esta misma acción poniéndolo en reversa.

En el suelo, el Coronel Galletas vio que la siguiente en venir era Luan con intención de asestarle otro martillazo, por lo que antes tomó la forma del mono animatrónico en un estallido chispeante y se incorporó sobre sus patotas de chimpancé levantando sus platillos gigantes sobre la cabeza de la chica para estrellárselos ahí. Mas Lola efectuó otra peligrosa maniobra automovilística antes de que lo consiguiera, con la que viró rápidamente su vehículo para hacer que se volcara, teniendo ella que saltar afuera en el momento en que el jeep chocó contra el mono y el tanque de gasolina hizo explosión.

_Lo primero es lo principal._

≪Adiós, viejo amigo≫ ,se despidió Lola de su fiel cochecito, mientras veía como sus restos se quemaban junto con las piezas mecánicas del mono.

_Y las reglas puedo doblegar._

Entonces, el Recolector de la película emergió de entre las llamas y se precipitó hacia donde estaba tocando Luna blandiendo su guadaña ardiente.

_Bien o mal sin excepciones voy a ser quien soy._

Pero por fortuna, Lori lo embistió usando la pierna de madera como un ariete que le clavó directo en el abdomen, logrando así someterlo después con un pie clavado en su espalda y las dos manos halándole las orejas con rudeza a nada de arrancárselas de un tirón.

–¡Espero que te guste comer un guiso…! –gritó de lejos Leni, teniendo sostenida a Lily quien aplaudió haciendo chocar sus manitas–. _Bah_, ¡quise decir piso!

_¡Sueno Loud, fuerte es Loud!_

_Es potente y no voy a callar._

_Fuerte es Loud, es real._

_Lo digo, lo escribo, y es lo que necesito ya._

_Sueno Loud._

_Sé quien soy, no me voy a disculpar._

_Fuerte es Loud._

_Sube el volumen a reventar._

–¡Muy bien Lori! –aprovechó Lola para ir a lazar al Recolector en el cuello con la cadena de bicicleta y Lana yendo en seguida a ayudarla a agarrar el otro extremo y tensar fuerte, logrando ambas gemelas empezar a asfixiarlo.

–¡Ja, ja! –rió Lana a verlo expulsar la lengua para afuera–. ¡Púdrete! ¡PÚ-DRE-T…! ¡IAAAAHHH!

Asqueada, siendo algo muy impropio de ella que tanto le gustaba ensuciarse, la pequeña fontanera aflojó su agarre y retrocedió al recibir un licuado a propulsión a chorro de sangre, viseras y partes mutiladas de pequeños animalitos que el Recolector le vomitó encima bañándola toda todita.

–Oh, cielos –se compadeció Lola de ella, sabiendo que esa era la única porquería que asqueaba a su hermana en todo el mundo.

–¡AHORA VOY A MATARTE! –rugió Lana tras escupir una anca de rana y correr a soltarle un buen golpe en el craneo al Recolector con su llave inglesa.

_Volumen a reventar._

En eso, Clyde y el resto de las chicas se abalanzaron sobre el a darle una bien merecida paliza entre todos, levantando una espesa nube de polvo y blasfemias propiamente dichas como cada pleito masivo de los Loud que se respete.

_¡Volumen a reventar!_

Como pudo, el Recolector logró escabullirse a gatas de la nube de pelea; mas para desgracia de este, al instante se topó con los pies de Luna quien ya había dejado de tocar.

–¿Vas a a alguna parte amigo? –dijo, tomando la guitarra por el brazo y estrellándosela a continuación en la cabeza.

–¡NUNCA TE ACEPTARÁN EN EL CIRCO! –llegó seguidamente Luan tomando vuelo para asestarle el mayor de todos los martillazos en plena nuca.

–También tu, _bruta, hija mía…_ –balbuceó tambaleándose todavía a gatas el Recolector, cambiando instantáneamente su forma a la de el payaso que se desplomó en el suelo, aparentemente derrotado.

–¿Está… Muerto? –se acercó Leni a tocarlo con la punta del pie para ver si reaccionaba.

–¡No bajen la guardia aun! –ordenó Luna en lo que ella y el resto se posicionaban a su alrededor, con sus armas listas en caso de que tuvieran que volver a contraatacar.

De pronto, Lola advirtió que unos restos de corrosiva masa gelatinosa viviente brotaban por entre cada abertura del traje abolsado, empezando a cubrir de ese modo a Pennywise quien gradualmente se fue diluyendo todo ahí adentro hasta quedar convertido en algo amorfo y palpitante que comenzó a crecer y crecer.

–¡MUÉVANSE, MUÉVANSE! –avisó a todos a que retrocedieran de inmediato para no ser tocados por la mancha voraz que en un momento apareció ante ellos.

Por suerte Lisa actuó más rápido y le disparó con su pistola antes de que creciera aun más, cambiando al mismo tiempo la modalidad para disparar un rayo congelante que la aprisionó bajo una gruesa capa de hielo.

–_Uf_… –suspiró arrojando a un lado el arma que igual ya se había quedado sin batería–. Menoz mal que terminó.

–Que bueno –jadeó Luan–. Ya, vámonos de aquí, ¿les parece?

Pero inmediatamente supieron que la cosa estaba aun lejos de acabar, cuando notaron que la mole de hielo emitía un brillo extraño junto con un escandaloso zumbido.

–¡¿Qué está pasando?! –se alarmó Lana retrocediendo a tropezones.

–¡Leni, llévate a Lily lejos de aquí! –ordenó Luna.

–No ez juzto… –musitó Lisa al ver que en el hielo se formaba una pequeña grieta, que después dio paso a una potente explosión de luz, con esa particular brillantez fulminante que había desintegrado al buen Basu–. ¡NO LAZ MIREN, NO LAZ MIREN…!

Por un momento breve, previo a que Leni se diera la vuelta con ella retenida contra su pecho, Lily volvió a echar un vistazo a aquel destello infinito adentro de _Eso_. Una vez más, como un recordatorio del verdadero origen de sus futuros terrores nocturnos.

≪¡Es Luz…! –entre los constantes parpadeos de luces, la cosa brillante que se alzaba ante ellos fue cobrando nitidez para Lucy quien observaba a través de la cortina de pelo que cubría sus ojos, hasta manifestarse como una aglomeración de burbujas iridiscentes en continua creación y autodestrucción–. ¡Es una luz que debe apagarse en la oscuridad!≫.

En toda la caverna, hubo un tremendo ventarrón que los hizo retroceder a todos de golpe. Después vino una violenta sacudida, que era de algo colosal que cayó de lo alto asentándose en el piso.

Pronto, el lugar recobró su iluminación natural y cada quien volvió a ver claramente, en primera instancia a la sonriente cara del payaso Pennywise, ahora unas siete veces más grande para horror de Clyde y las hermanas Loud. De hecho, todo el apareció agigantado en medio de todos ellos que a comparación parecían enanos, teniendo que inclinarse para poder verlos a la cara.

–Que pena –rió, con su boca que se estaba distendiendo en grande y deformándose horriblemente, hasta parecer la de una pitón hambrienta con unos enormes colmillos asomando de su mandíbula inferior. A su vez, sus dos ojos bizquearon hacia lados opuestos y se fueron hundiendo en sus cavidades orbitarias que se tornaron brillantes como malévolos rubíes–. Su plan no funcionó niñas.

Luan quiso aprovechar para coger el tirachinas, tensar el resorte y dispararle de una vez, pero luego una repentina sensación parecida al pánico escénico la paralizó en el acto, por lo que tan sólo se pudo limitar a ver como el cuerpo del payaso se hinchaba inflándose, aparentando la forma de un huevo apacharrado y desgarrándose el traje en el proceso.

–¿Y saben por qué no funcionó? –habló entre gruñidos hostiles de animales no identificados que emergían del fondo de su garganta–. Diles, porque no funcionan sus tontas ideas, Lucy.

Clyde corrió a retener unidas a las cuatro menores, poniéndose a la defensiva por delante de todas ellas y ocupándose especialmente de mantener abrazadas contra su cintura a las gemelas que lloriqueaban aullando de miedo.

–No se asusten, aquí estoy para protegerlas.

Asomándose por su lado derecho atrás de Lana, Lisa avistó por entre las aberturas de desgarre en el traje del payaso a un montón de cascarones transparentes con pequeños arácnidos adentro, acumulados en su grotescamente abultado vientre que se bamboleaba.

–Diles que sólo son puros –las manos del payaso se alargaron primero volviéndose garras monstruosas con uñas afiladas y después en unas zarpas gigantescas con coraza como las de una mantis religiosa, las cuales dio clavando en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que otras seis patas iguales le crecían a partir de su espalda y su cintura–, ¿cómo se dice, _Lis_?… Placebos.

–¡Lori, no lo hagas! –la llamó desesperadamente Luna al ver que ella, primero miraba a todos, como despidiéndose, y luego echaba a andar hacia el monstruo gigante, que ahora erguido sobre sus ocho patas alcanzaba una mayor altura, además de que poseía un exosqueleto y un aguijón en el culo capaz de ensartar a un hombre.

–¡No, Lori! –chilló Leni quien, en su limitado entendimiento de las cosas, comprendió que _Eso_ acababa de invocar su verdadera forma definitiva; aunque esa vez seguiría manteniéndose parcialmente envuelta bajo su disfraz de payaso.

Lucy dedujo que estaban cerca de ver una representación más exacta de lo que era en realidad.

≪¡Ciencia mía!≫.

–¡Maldita, deja en paz a Lori! –gritó Lisa al payaso con cuerpo de araña queriendo ir en ayuda de su hermana mayor, pero Clyde la retuvo agarrándola del hombro.

≪¿_Maldita_? –pensó el chico–. Habla como si fuera hembra≫.

Luan cargó la resortera, pero seguía sin poder hallar la concentración que necesitaba. Su mano le temblaba por los nervios de disponer de un solo tiro y el sudor de sus dedos mal lubricaba el agarre del balín en la badana.

≪¡Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo! ¡Imagina que es un hombre lobo… Imagina que es un hombre lobo!…¡Rayos, no puedo hacerlo!…≫.

Desde sus respectivas posiciones, Luna, Leni y Lily nada más podían mirar como la más mayor de las diez, en vez de huir, apretaba el paso, con los puños cerrados y las muñecas tensas.

–¡Dodi! –chillaba la bebé manoteando en el aire con sus manitas apuntando a ella, mientras mal pronunciaba su nombre y forcejeaba por zafarse de los brazos protectores de Leni.

–_El p-pasillo ha-hay q-que cruzar… A-a las niñ-ñas esqui-quivar… S-si a-al b-baño qui-quiero ll-llegar…_

A los pocos segundos, Lori mantenía su vista fija en los inhumanos ojos anaranjados de _Eso_, de los que brotaba esa horrible luz cadavérica. Con esto había dado inicio al enfrentamiento final, únicamente entre ellos dos.

* * *

_Lori, en el vacío, antes._

–_¿Quién eres?, ¿y por qué vienes, a mí?_

–_Soy Lori Loud. Tú sabes quien soy y porque he venido. Mataste a mi hermano Lincoln y he venido a matarte. Te equivocaste en escogerlo a él, hija de puta._

–_¿Matarme, tú? Yo soy eterna, ¡soy la devoradora de mundos!_

–_¿Ah sí? Pues se te ha acabado la comida._

–_¡Tú no tienes poder!; el poder está aquí; siente el poder y después veremos si sigues hablando de matar a la eterna. ¿Crees poder verme? ¡Pues entonces, ven! ¡Ven!_ _¡Ven!_

–_El pasillo…_

Lori salió, no arrojada, sino disparada hacia adelante, viéndose levantada y lanzada hacia el otro lado de la cámara.

≪¡Se valiente y piensa! –aulló para si–. ¡Es solo un truco mental! Mi cuerpo sigue allí, de pie cara a cara con _Eso_. ¡Se valiente y resiste, resiste…!≫.

Impulsada hacia el vacío absoluto, a más de mil quinientos kilómetros por hora, Lori dejó atrás todo y a todos, rugiendo y volando por un túnel negro y chorreante de azulejos que tendrían cincuenta o cien o mil o un millón de años de antigüedad, en un silencio mortífero por intersecciones, algunas iluminadas por un fuego amarillento retorcido y otras por globos relumbrantes llenos de fantasmagórica luz blanca, y otros muertos y negros.

–_El pasillo debo cruzar…_

Ahora iba hacia arriba, pero no hacia la luz, sino hacia la oscuridad, una oscuridad titánica.

–_A las niñas esquivar…_

Y estalló hacia afuera, hacia la negrura total, que era todo, del universo y el cosmos juntos.

–_Si al baño quiero llegar_…

–_¡Basta ya! ¿Por qué sigues diciéndolo? Nada te salvará, niña estúpida._

–_Ropa sucia hay que saltar… Los pañales huelen mal… Sobrevivir requiere habilidad…_

–_¡Basta! Exijo, ordeno, que te detengas ahora._

≪No te gusta nada, ¿verdad?≫.

Pero allí había algo más. Lo percibía, lo sentía, y hasta podía olerlo. Una presencia en la oscuridad, por la que no sentía miedo, sino un respeto sobrecogedor. Corrió hacia aquello y vio que se trataba de una gigantesca tortuga con el caparazón blindado de colores deslumbrantes, cuya antiquísima cabeza de reptil asomó lentamente. Sus ojos eran bondadosos y Lori se dijo que era lo más antiguo que uno pudiese imaginar. Más antiguo que _Eso_, que aseguraba ser eterna.

–_¿Qué eres tú?_

–_Soy la tortuga, hija mía. Yo hice el universo; pero no me culpes por ello, por favor, me dolía la barriga._

–_¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!_

–_En estas cosas no tengo nada que ver._

–_Mi hermano…_

–_Tiene su propio lugar en el macrocosmos; la energía, es eterna, como ha de comprender hasta una adolescente como tú._

Ahora la tortuga se estaba quedando atrás; aun a esa tremenda velocidad de lanzamiento, su flanco blindado parecía prolongarse interminablemente.

–_¡Por favor, ayúdame! ¡Por los otros!_

–_Debes ayudarte a ti misma, hija mía._

–_¿Pero cómo? ¡Dime, por favor, cómo!_

Había llegado ya a la altura de sus patas traseras, densamente escamadas, y tuvo tiempo de observar su titánica carne viejísima, y de maravillarse ante sus gruesas uñas que eran de un extraño color amarillo azulado y en cada una nadaban galaxias enteras.

–_¡Por favor! Tú eres buena. Siento y creo que eres buena. Te lo suplico._

–_Tú ya lo sabes. No tienes sino a tu familia, a tus amigos, y Chüd._

–_¿Chüd? ¿Pero qué es eso? ¿Qué es Chüd? ¡Por favor, oh, por favor!_

–_Solo recuerda, hija mía, que si al baño quieres llegar, debes el pasillo cruzar y a las niñas esquivar… Es todo lo que puedo decirte. Una vez que te metes en una mierda cosmológica como esta, lo único que queda es tirar el manual de instrucciones._

La voz de la tortuga estaba desapareciendo. Ya la había dejado atrás, sumida en la oscuridad profunda de lo oscuro.Su voz estaba siendo sofocada, superada, por las risas de la voz parloteante y alegre de lo que la había arrojado a ese vacío negro: la voz de la araña, de _Eso_.

Y pensó: ≪Si al menos pudiera, decirlo en voz alta, sin tartamudear, podría romper esta ilusión…≫.

–_Esto no es una ilusión, ¡niña estúpida!; es la eternidad. Mi eternidad, y estás perdida en ella, perdida para siempre. Nunca hallarás el camino de regreso. Ahora, eres eterna y estás condenada a vagar en la negrura… Después de que me hayas visto, cara a cara._

Oyó el parloteo y los zumbidos de su voz aguda, furiosa, inhumana, llena de loco odio. Y comprendiendo, entendiendo, que quería arrojarla más allá de alguna muralla, más allá de los confines del universo, a otro lugar.

–_¿Qué te parece esto amiguita?, ¿te gusta? A que tiene un ritmo muy bailable. Adelante, sujétalo con las amígdalas y sacúdelo que tiene arena. ¿Te ha gustado mi amiga la tortuga? Yo creía que esa vieja estúpida había muerto hacía años. Además, ¿para que te sirvió?, ¿creías que podía ayudarte?_

–_¡No, no!… El pa-pa-pasill-llo hay que c-c-c… c-c-c…_

–_Basta de chácharas; hablemos mientras podamos. Háblame de ti, amiguita. Dime, ¿te gusta la fría oscuridad de aquí afuera?, ¿estás disfrutando de este recorrido por la nada que se extiende afuera?… ¡Ya verás! ¡Ya verás cuando cruces al otro lado! ¡Ya verás cuando cruces a donde estoy yo!… Espera amiguita, espera a ver los fuegos fatuos. Los verás y te volverás loca, pero vivirás, y seguirás viviendo, dentro de ellos… Dentro, de mí._

Lori resbalaba en la oscuridad, a velocidad siempre creciente. Notó que el aullido de la venenosa risa de _Eso_ empezaba a borrarse y a crecer, como si a un tiempo estuviese alejándose de su alcance y precipitándose hacia ella.

–_Queda poco tiempo Lori. Hablemos mientras podamos…_

Su voz, se tornaba cada vez más extraña, pronunciando sílabas que ninguna lengua, ninguna garganta humana podía reproducir. Lenta y acompasada, Lori la percibía como la voz de los _fuegos fatuos_, a los que estaba por llegar.

–_Lo estás haciendo bien amiguita, pero muy pronto será demasiado tarde._

≪ _Solo hay_ _Chüd_ –pensaba lo que le había dicho la tortuga–. Piensa Lori. ¡Piensa…!≫.

Ahí adelante, percibió el muro del limite final en la oscuridad, y más allá la otra forma, los _fuegos fatuos_. Pronto, estaría más allá de toda comunicación cuerda con _Eso_… Y sin embargo, llegó a comprender que a pesar de toda su risa y su extraña alegría no deseaba otra cosa.

≪Quedarse incomunicado, es quedar sin salvación… –se dijo Lori. Lo sabía por la forma en que sus padres se habían comportado con ella y sus hermanas a partir de la muerte de Lincoln. Lección aprendida con frialdad de nevera–. Pero, ¿si _Eso_ quiere comer niños allá afuera, por qué no los envía a todos aquí? ¿Por qué sólo a mí? ¿Por qué necesita deshacerse de su yo-araña para arrojarme a su yo eterno e incorpóreo, con el que de algún modo se encuentra vinculado?… Porque desea librarse de nosotras. Lo que vive aquí, en la oscuridad, puede ser invulnerable; pero también está en la tierra, debajo de Royal Woods, con una forma física, como el pueblo que es físico… Y lo físico se puede matar… ¡La tengo! ¡Literalmente, está asustada, es lo que dijo Luna, me tiene miedo, nos tiene miedo a todas!≫.

–_¡Estás asustada! ¡¿Verdad que estás asustada?!_

–_No me hables hija, y no hables contigo misma. Te estás desprendiendo; muerde si te atreves, adelante, si quieres, si eres valiente, si puedes soportarlo… ¡Muerde!_

Lori mordió con fuerza; no con sus dientes reales sino con la dentadura de su mente. Y bajando la voz, al registro más grave de la Lori estricta que mantenía el orden y la disciplina en la casa Loud con puño de hierro, gritó:

–¡EL PASILLO HAY QUE CRUZAR, A LAS NIÑAS ESQUIVAR, SI AL BAÑÓ QUIERO LLEGAR! ¡ROPA SUCIA HAY QUE SALTAR, LOS PAÑALES HUELEN MAL, SOBREVIVIR REQUIERE HABILIDAD! ¡PORQUE ESTO, ES LA CASA LOUD! ¡¿OISTE MAL NACIDA?! ¡ES LA CASA LOUD! ¡AQUÍ CON UN CHOQUE O EMPUJÓN DEMOSTRAMOS NUESTRO AMOR! ¡ES LA CASA LOUD!, ¡¿OISTE?!, ¡LA CASA LOUD! ¡UN CHICO, DIEZ CHICAS Y YO JAMÁS LO CAMBIARÍA!

–_¡Basta! _–sintió en su mente el grito de _Eso_, en un alarido de rabia frustrada y arrogante… Pero también de miedo y dolor.

La sintió debatirse, ya no tirando de ella. Empujaba, tratando de apartarla.

–¡ENTIENDE, PARA QUE LO SEPAS, QUE AQUÍ POCO ESPACIO Y TANTOS HAY, PERO NO ESTÁ DEL TODO MAL! ¡PORQUE ESTO ES LA CASA LOUD! ¡AQUÍ CON UN CHOQUE O EMPUJÓN, DEMOSTRAMOS NUESTRO AMOR, EN LA CASA LOUD! ¡HAY ROPA QUE LAVAR, LA ROPA QUE ERA DE ALGUIEN MÁS! ¡PARA EL BAÑO LA FILA HAY QUE HACER! ¡¿PRIVACIDAD?! ¡¿ESO QUE ES?! ¡SOMOS ONCE CHICOS! ¡ESE ES EL CAOS! ¡SIEMPRE ES Y ASÍ SERA! ¡PORQUE ASÍ ES LA CASA LOUD!

–¡BASTA, POR FAVOR, DUELE! _¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Te prometo que no volveré jamás, pero déjame! ¡Duele, dueeeleee…!_

–¡LLÉVAME DE VUELTA! ¡TIENES QUE HACERLO! ¡YO LO EXIJO! ¡TE LO ORDENO!

≪Esto es _Chüd_. Aguantar, ser valiente, ser leal, defender a la familia que te queda, a tus amigos, a tu novio; creer en todas las cosas que has creído. Creer, que así vivas en un pequeño pueblo, sigues siendo una chica de la gran ciudad de todo corazón. Cree que saldrás de aquí, que vencerás, que irás a la universidad de tus sueños, que de aquí en adelante tendrás una vida perfecta al lado de Bobby; sólo tú y el y sus once hijos. Creer que tus hermanas restantes encontrarán el amor tarde o temprano, que sus padres volverán a quererlas; que recobrar la confianza en ti misma, retomar tu papel como la mayor es posible y las palabras surgirán siempre con fluidez. No más _casa de locos_, no más decir _literalmente_ por cada cosa u obsesionarte con ganar una competencia de selfies; basta de llorar en el cuarto de Lincoln porque no pudiste salvarlo. Cree en ti misma, cree en el calor, de ese deseo≫.

Presa de un asombro total, encantado, Lori empezó a reír en la oscuridad.

–¡DEMONIOS, CREO EN TODAS ESAS COSAS; LITERALMENTE, SI, CREO! –gritó, y era verdad: entendió que, a pesar de las discusiones y los constantes pleitos, había observado que las cosas en la ruidosa casa terminaban saliendo bien antes que mal, en una proporción muy absurda.

Lori levantó ambos brazos sobre su cabeza y levantó la cara hacia lo alto, al mismo tiempo que se encendía una luz y sentía que el poder fluía de ella a borbotones.

* * *

_Eso _volvió a gritar, con un dolor más intenso, tal vez porque había pasado su larguísima existencia infringiéndolo y alimentándose de el, pero sin llegar a experimentarlo como parte de sí. Su grueso y agudo aguijón dejó de aproximarse hacia el pecho de Lori y sus garras de mantis volvieron a hacerse humanas, así como todo su horripilante cuerpo de arácnido que se redujo de nuevo al del payaso de traje abolsado con pompones naranja.

–_¡Aun no ha terminado!_ –gritó Lori, quien aun seguía en trance con los ojos puestos en blanco y sin mover sus labios para hablar. Lo que Clyde y el resto de las Loud oyeron, fue su voz cavernosa y distante surgiendo de su propia boca abierta–. _¡Debemos reducirlo por completo y aplastarlo hasta la muerte!_

–¡¿Cómo hacemos eso?! –indagó a gritos la pequeña Lola.

–Sólo hay una forma de hacer a alguien pequeño –declaró Lucy dando un paso adelante–. Haciendo creer que lo es.

–¡¿Yo, pequeño?! Asquerosos niños asustadizos… –entre aullidos de agonía de muerte, el payaso gigante se inclinó amenazante hacia la gótica, con la sangre chorreando en hilos por su rostro cargado de profundo resentimiento e indignación–. ¡Soy el devorador de mundos!

–¡No para nosotros! –gritó Luna, a lo que _Eso_ cambió de rumbo a atacarla a ella en lugar de a Lucy–. ¡Eres un payaso!

–¡Un payaso sin gracia! –agregó Luan quien aun no se atrevía a disparar.

–¡El devorador de mundos! –insistió _Eso_ yendo por ella ahora.

–¡Un montón de animales muertos! –gritó Lana.

–¡Impostor! –vociferó Clyde.

–¡Un tampón! –gritó Leni, provocando que _Eso_ intentara aturdirla con las luces mortales de sus ojos, pero ella actuó mucho más rápido en cubrirse la vista con sus gafas de sol y en taparle los ojos a Lily con una mano–. ¡Sólo eres un tampón ensangrentado que debe estar en la basura!

–¡Popo! –chilló Lily sacándole la lengua.

–¡El devorador de mundos! –retrocedió el payaso, cuyo cuerpo gordinflón empezó gradualmente a enflaquecer.

–¡Un juguete inservible! –gritó Luan.

–¡Un trozo de queso podrido! –gritó Lola.

–¡El devorador de mundos!

–¡Una niña ahogada! –vociferó Lisa repetidas veces hasta casi quedarse sin voz–. ¡Un montón de ropa apilada en el armario y nada máz! ¡Una pintura que no haze nada! ¡Una eztúpida flor! ¡Un… Un…!

–¡Un vampiro! –gritó Lucy. Mas antes de que la imagen de _Eso _pasara a ser algo que se asemejara al Drácula de Bram Stoker o al conde Orlock en Nosferatu, añadió–: ¡Pero no un vampiro que chupa sangre humana, sino uno adolescente y afeminado que brilla con la luz del sol, tonto y maricón, idiota!

–¡Basta, no sigan, dejen de burlarse de mí!

–¡Claro que nos burlaremos de ti! –lo apuntó Lola con su dedo desafiante–, ¡pero solo por el resto de tu vida!

–¡Eres un payaso idiota! –ladró Lana.

Encabezados por Luna, Clyde y las hermanas Loud rodearon a _Eso_ para seguir insultándolo y lastimando su ego aprovechando lo vulnerable que estaba.

–¡Maldito payaso tonto! –le gritó Luan–. ¡Eres una vergüenza para la profesión!

–El devorador de mundos… –gimió con una vocecita desinflada, volviendo a su estatura de payaso natural.

–¡Nadie te tiene miedo! –persistió Clyde.

–El devorador de mundos… –Pennywise cayó de espaldas al suelo, quedando ahí a merced de: primero Lucy, quien vino a embutirle el collar de ajos en la boca; después de Luan, que lo agarró de la muñeca y le obligó estrecharle la mano en la que tenía conectado el botón de bromas hasta que se le agotó la batería; y por ultimo de Luna quien lo agarró de la gorguera para surtirlo de puñetazos en toda la cara–. ¡Por favor, basta, no más…!

–¿Qué pasa? No me digas que tienes miedo –rió Luna alzando su puño ensangrentado; cuando la cabeza del payaso volvió a inflarse y todo el desapareció en un raro estallido de puro humo y confeti, previo a que el lugar entero quedase a oscuras inmediatamente después.

–¡¿Qué pasó?! –preguntó Luan buscando a ciegas a los demás–. ¿Lo logramos?, ¿se destruyó?

–¡Que nadie se mueva de donde está! –ordenó Luna en lo que se apuraba a encender una de las linternas y repasar con esta las cabezas de todos, empezando por Luan, después Lori que seguía ida y babeando, luego Leni y Lily, Clyde, Lucy y las gemelas, y al final Lisa… ¡A quien de repente un par de garras halaron por detrás, tan rápido como volvió la iluminación!

–¡Te tengo! –clamó con triunfo el payaso levantándola en el aire y arrinconándola contra uno de los muros de la caverna.

–¡ZOCORRO! –gritó por ayuda la chiquilla pataleando y luchando por soltarse.

–¡Resiste! –aulló Luna acudiendo de primeras en su auxilio.

Atrás de ella Luan cargó el ultimo balín en la honda.

–Eso es –le sonrió el malvado payaso a Lisa, con su boca dentada y babeante–. Suéltate, siente miedo.

–¡Luan, ahora! –ordenó Luna que disparara.

Pero Luan, temerosa de que ya solo le quedaba una munición, no podía hallar la concentración para hacerlo bien.

–Todos tienen mejor sabor cuando sienten miedo.

–¡Mátalo Luan! –insistió Leni a que disparara.

–¿Matarme, a mí? –se le rió el payaso–. Eres invaluable Luan. Yo, ¡ yo soy eterno, niña! Soy el devorador de mundos… y de pequeños.

Lucy, quien había tenido que mantenerse un poco más al margen por la condición de su brazo, se adelantó armada de valentía con el inhalador de agua alcanforada para el asma que no tenía en mano, y que era tan efectivo como ella llegase a creer, así como los balines de plata tenían efectividad porque creían que podrían matar a _Eso_.

–Y tú… –el payaso miró a los ojos a Lisa, que sudaba y lagrimeaba de pánico pero igual perseveraba en soltarse de sus garras–. ¡Tú eres la siguiente!

Justo ahí, cuando estuvo a nada de comerle la cara a la niña, Lucy se le plantó desafiante apuntándole con el inhalador cual revolver cargado y le vació todo su contenido en el rostro.

–¡Esto es ácido para batería maldito asesino!

Horriblemente adolorido, el payaso soltó a Lisa y se llevó ambas manos al rostro al sentir que algo materialmente corrosivo le quemaba la piel.

–¡Dispara ahora Luan! –gritó Luna entonces.

Temblando, Luan levantó el tirachinas y tensó el resorte.

–¡Dispara ahora!

–¡Aquí estamos contigo! –gritó Leni.

Aun manteniéndose en trance, Lori a su vez inclinó la cabeza para atrás y exclamó:

–_¡Con un choque o empujón, demostramos nuestro amor! ¡Recuerda que las puertas del amor deben ser superiores a las del odio!_

Entonces, recordando que sus hermanas la cubrían, el apoyo que les había brindado Clyde sin condición y los buenos momentos que había pasado riendo en compañía de Lincoln, Luan sintió una maravillosa calidez que parecía recorrerle el cuerpo y seguir por su mano hasta el balín cargado en la badana.

≪¡Ahora o nunca!≫.

Y con toda tranquilidad, soltó el elástico y dejó que la esfera plateada saliera volando en linea recta directo hacia la cara derretida del payaso.

De pronto, con un ruido semejante al de un millar de salchichas friéndose, unas lenguas de fuego naranja, amarillas y blancas brotaron de la herida que se le abrió ahí en medio de sus ojos.

–¡Le di! –exclamó Luan–. ¡Mierda, si, le di!

–¡Bravo _chica_! –la elogió Luna–. ¡Le diste! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!

–¡Muy bien Luan! –aplaudió Lana–. ¡Eres mi heroína!

–¡Tres hurras por Luan y su buena puntería ! –la vitoreó Clyde con un puño en el aire–. ¡_Hip, hip…_!

–¡HURRA! –aclamaron todas desde Leni a Lily que dijo: _huya_.

–¡_Hip, hip…_!

–¡HURRA!

–¡_Hip, hip…_!

–¡HURRA!

Sin mas el payaso se arrojó a caer derrotado a las puertas del vagón abierto, mientras que su cuerpo iba encogiéndose más y más hasta igualar en estatura a las gemelas, y luego a Lisa.

Entretanto, Luna cogió la cuchilla de la tijera de Leni y se acercó con ella para clavársela en el pecho.

–Eres un payaso –dijo, limpiando antes el filo con el dobladillo de su falda–, con un corazón temeroso.

–_El pasillo hay que cruzar, a las niñas esquivar, si al baño quiero llegar_… –recitaba el payaso enano con voz aguda, atemorizada y debilitada, conforme se arrastraba sobre su cuerpo lastimado y arrugado a la entrada de su vagón–. _Ropa sucia hay que lavar_…

–Por eso no mataste a Lori –Luna se plantó enfrente suyo y levantó la cuchilla lista para darle el golpe de gracia–. Ella no tenía miedo de ti, y tampoco nosotros, ya no. Ahora tu eres el que tiene miedo, porque te vas a morir de hambre.

–¿Miedo?

En la caverna, un vendaval sopló fuerte, sin ser detectado por nadie a excepción aparente del payaso que fue empujado adentró del vagón y arrastrado hacía un abismo sin fondo. Luna miró ahí adentro atónita, hasta que se oyeron los chasquidos de unos engranajes y Luan la arrastró para afuera antes de que las puertas de metal volvieran a cerrarse.

–Ya sé que voy a escribir para mi ensayo de verano –bromeó con ella, abrazándola feliz de que todo hubiese salido bien.

Lori volvió en si al caer de vuelta sobre su cuerpo bruscamente, habiendo dejado atrás ese vacío y de oír la voz hueca y distorsionada de la tortuga borrándose.

–_No han estado mal, hija mía; pero yo de ustedes, acabaría el trabajo. La energía tiende a disiparse, ¿sabes? Lo que puedes hacer cuando vives en casa de tus padres y tu mayor problema es quedarte sin minutos en tu teléfono, con frecuencia no se puede hacer nunca más…_

Habiendo despertado para ponerse al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió en su breve ausencia, primero vio a Lucy encargándose de empapelar la puerta del vagón con sus talismanes mágicos, a Clyde abrazando a las gemelas para reconfortarlas y a Luna y Luan yendo a ayudar a incorporarse a la pobre y desdichada Lisa.

Después corrió a abrazar a Leni y besar en el cachete a Lily quien acabó soltando un estornudo, por lo que las dos mayores se apresuraron a buscar algo con que abrigarla.

–¡Chicas, miren! –señaló Clyde a los cadáveres flotantes que volvían a descender a tierra–. Los niños están bajando.

Escarbando entre las cosas apiladas de la torre, a su vez Lori halló una camiseta de color naranja hecha jirones que luego entregó a Leni, quien al leer las iniciales _L.L _rotuladas en la etiqueta envolvió con ella a Lily y rodeó con un brazo a su afligida hermana mayor para brindarle calidez.

Al poco rato Clyde y las demás chicas llegaron junto a ellas dos que permanecían abrazadas, llorando desconsoladamente, contagiando con su llanto a la bebé que había empezado a berrear también.

Primero Luna se arrimó a Leni, bajo cuyos lentes de sol corrían lagrimas manchadas de maquillaje, y Clyde se abrazó sin temor a Lori quien gimoteaba e hipaba a más no poder. Luan las rodeó por la cintura a ambas e hizo que depositaran la cabeza en cada uno de sus hombros, al mismo tiempo que las gemelas, Lisa y Lucy se sumaban al abrazo grupal, en el que permanecieron así un buen rato, mientras la luz bajaba volviendo a quedar a oscuras en la caverna, rodeados de cadáveres que se desplomaban en tierra alrededor de ellos.

Permanecieron allí, llorando abrazados en silencio, bajo la ciudad.


	23. Parte V: Bajo la Ciudad (3)

**Capítulo 23: Dentro de los Fuegos Fatuos**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Diciembre de 2046.**

Al anochecer, la velocidad del viento alcanzaba los 68 km/h con ráfagas que soplaban en un extraño esquema semicircular, que parecía más un misterioso huracán de bolsillo limitado exclusivamente al pueblo de Royal Woods. Patchy Drizzle, el anunciador de las noticias del clima estatal de los últimos treinta años, tan solo podía expresar su total desconcierto y pedir disculpas a las personas que habían planeado salidas en base a los pronósticos de días anteriores de cielo despejado.

–_Mala suerte, amigos; parece que sufrimos uno de esos extraordinarios cambios de clima, que no habíamos visto desde que tuvimos tres días nevados seguidos allá por el 2016. En cuanto a la predicción del tiempo, se prevé que seguirá la lluvia, los ventarrones y las bajas temperaturas. Se recomienda a las personas quedarse en casa hasta nuevo aviso. Les habló Patchy Drizzle. Buenas noches._

–_Quédate en tu casa. Quédate en tu puta casa... Quédate..._ _Que te quedes, que te quedes en tu casa..._–canturreaba Mazzy, una ex integrante de la banda de Luna en la preparatoria a quien no le había ido tan bien en su carrera musical, por lo que actualmente se sustentaba con las propinas que le dejaban en su estuche aquellos que pasaban junto a la esquina de la plaza comercial en la que se instalaba con su bajo y un amplificador a cantar todas las tardes–. _Quédate en tu puta casa. Quédate en tu puta casa. No seas subnormal, actúa como sociedad..._

Pese a que los compradores iban muy afanados por precisamente volver a sus casas, la artista callejera, que a fin de cuentas trataba humildemente de ganarse la vida, se empeñó en seguir dando su espectáculo aunque ni cinco miserables centavos o un botón descosido le depositaron en su estuche en esa ocasión; y habría seguido así, si no hubiera el gran inconveniente de que en el enchufe que el dueño de la plaza le había permitido usar para su parlante se produjo el primer corto circuito que a la larga desencadenaría una falla eléctrica masiva en toda la ciudad.

Ocurrió que mucha agua se filtró por una cuarteadura minúscula en el techo de cristal, que hasta la fecha los encargados de mantenimiento no se habían molestado en arreglar. Igual esta nunca llegó a representar un problema grave, hasta esa noche de tormenta cuando toda esa agua se escurrió por ahí y cayó a mojar el cable pelado del enchufe conectado del amplificador de Mazzy, quien quedó electrocutada casi instantáneamente, con su lengua mordida, la chaqueta de cuero despidiendo humo y su bajo prendiéndose en llamas. Todo eso que sucedió en menos de ocho segundos hizo que ella al fin captara la atención de los que aun no se iban y apenas fueron conscientes de lo que acababa de pasar, justo en el momento en que todas las luces del Mall se apagaban y se volvían a prender por obra y gracia del generador de emergencia en el sótano. Por el olor, Mazzy parecía un montón de trapos viejos quemándose, como en el incinerador del basurero municipal.

* * *

–¡ARAÑA! –gritó Leni esa segunda vez, en la que _Eso_ apareció con su cara real, sin nada de disfraces puestos, porque _Eso_ no tenía por que vestirse cuando estaba en su casa.

Lola chillando se aferraba a Lana, y Lana atemorizada se abrazaba a Lola. Ambas quedaron paralizadas, mientras la veían venir bajando por su tela a toda velocidad generando una brisa venenosa que les revolvía el pelo: una araña gigante de pesadilla, de más allá del tiempo y el espacio, surgida de las profundidades del ambiente más febril de los infiernos.

≪Tampoco es una araña –pensaba fríamente Lori al acercarse al lugar en el que aterrizaría–. Parece una araña, pero literalmente es lo que en nuestras imaginaciones puede aproximarse a... _Los fuegos fatuos_... ≫.

–Maldita seas –gruñó entre dientes.

La araña, negra como la noche sin luna, en su forma definitiva era gigantesca y más grande de lo que recordaban; habían visto algo que se le parecía antes, pero nada en comparación a lo de ahora, enfermizamente horrible, de aspecto siniestro. El acorazado de su cuerpo estaba recubierto de pelo áspero y un fluido transparente, que también surgía de la punta del poderoso aguijón de su cola y además estaba vivo, como la saliva. La saliva caía en forma de cintas de espuma chorreante, de sus mandíbulas serradas que se abrían y cerraban una y otra vez, filtrándose al mínimo contacto por las rendijas del suelo maloliente como un protozoario.

–¡Lori, no te acerques más! –la llamó Luna, quien no podía moverse por más que intentara. Comprendió entonces, que sin importar que era más allá de lo que veían, aquella era la correcta representación simbólica de _Eso._

–_El p-pasillo hay que c-cruzar_... –recitó deteniéndose en el punto exacto a la espera de la criatura–. _A-a las n-niñas esqui-quivar_... _S-si al b-baño qui-quiero ll-llegar_...

Luan frenó su persecución contra ella, cargó el tirachinas hecha un manojo de nervios y lanzó el primer disparo, pero erró bastante mal.

–¡Rayos!

≪Pero _Eso_ es otra cosa –siguió pensando Lori–, una forma final que, literalmente, casi puedo ver. Pero no quiero verla, por favor, no me hagas verla de nuevo...≫.

–¡Tu ma-ma-ma-mataste a mi he-hermano, hi-i-ija d-de pu-puta! –aulló en el instante en que la araña aterrizaba y levantaba sus patas frente a ella sepultándola en su sombra.

Petrificada en un éxtasis de horror, vacilando en el limite de la locura total, Lucy observó la bolsa que se abultaba grotescamente por debajo de su vientre, que casi se arrastraba por el suelo.

≪¡Es la bolsa de los huevos! –gritó en su mente que no podía soportar las implicaciones de aquella idea–. ¡_Eso_ es hembra y está preñada! ¡Estaba preñada en aquel entonces y ninguna se dio cuenta, excepto tal vez Lisa! ¡Ella lo sabía y por eso tuvimos que volver! ¡Porque _Eso_ está preñada de algún engendro inconcebible y se encuentra en el final de su gestación!≫.

Lori miró a través de los malignos ojos rojos, abultados en las cuencas llenas de fluido chorreante color cromo de la araña, y de nuevo entró a las luces ocultas detrás de tal apariencia: a ver una cosa peluda, reptante e infinita que estaba hecha de luz y nada más. Hacia las luces anaranjadas y muertas que se fingían vivas.

Por segunda vez, ambas dieron inicio al maldito ritual de Chüd.

* * *

_Lori, en el vacío, después._

–_Bueno, ¿otra vez por aquí amiguita? ¡¿Pero que ha pasado?! ¡Mira lo fofa que estás! Tienes el culo gordo y las tetas flácidas de tu madre. Que vida tan triste y corta tienen los humanos. Cada vida no es, sino un panfleto escrito por un idiota._

–_Sigo siendo Lori. Mataste a Lincoln, mataste a Lisa y trataste de matar a Clyde. Esta vez, no pararé hasta acabar el trabajo._

–_La tortuga era estúpida, demasiado estúpida para mentir. Te dijo la verdad, amiguita. La oportunidad solo se presenta una vez. Me heriste, me agarraste desprevenida, pero no volverá a suceder. Ahora quedamos sólo tú y yo amiguita. Fui yo quien las llamó para que volvieran, ¡Yo!_

–_Tú llamaste, si, pero no eres la única..._

–_Tu amiga la tortuga no podrá ayudarte esta vez. Hace años que murió. Hace años que la vieja idiota vomitó adentro de su caparazón y murió ahogada. Lastima, ¿no? Seguramente sentiste su desaparición. Sucedió más o menos en esa época, cuando te deprimiste al enterarte que tu esposo y tú jamás podrían tener hijos. Es una pena; tú, que tenías tanto amor de madre para dar. Querías criar a once y en cambio no te quedó de otra que resignarte a ver como el tiempo se te va, a todas tus amigas realizadas como madres, mientras que tu útero se consume como una pasa, secándose, completamente inútil._

–_¡E-eres... ¡E-eres un ba-ba-bastardo!... ¡¿Co-como t-te at-trevez a...?!... ¡T-te voy a...!_

–_¡Sí, que salga el odio, muerde si te atreves. Eso no hará que tus ovarios resecos revivan! Ya lo verás... ¡Ya verás!..._ _Está vez, amiguita, quiero que lo vean todo. Incluso, los fuegos fatuos..._

* * *

–¡Algo va mal! –gritó Lucy, quien como las otras seis observaba paralizada una exacta repetición de lo que había pasado la ultima vez. Lori miraba a los ojos fijamente a la araña, que se había quedado súbitamente quieta en el momento en que parecía estar a punto de atraparla para devorársela.

–¡Te está dominando, Lori! –insistió en llamarla Luna, a falta de saber que hacer.

De nueva cuenta, Luan levantó su vista a puntar con el tirachinas a la araña... Cuando en eso oyó una risa monstruosa, en su cabeza, y vio que la cara de Lori se estaba estirando de un modo sutil y de su nariz brotaba sangre espumosa.

–¡Hagan algo! –gritó Lola–. ¡Por el amor de Dios, que alguien haga algo!

Ahora la araña avanzaba otra vez hacia Lori, girando su cuerpo para presentar su aguijón.

Harta de todo, Luan dejó caer el arma junto a la munición y corrió hacia _Eso._

–¡Hey!, con calma señorita –rió, esbozando una gran sonrisa de gozo, pintada de oreja a oreja–, que la diversión recién empieza. Así que flojita y cooperando, si no quieres que te baje las bragas y te caliente el coño. Haría un chiste sobre pelear, pero no tengo una buena linea de golpeo, i ji ji ji ji ji... ¿Entiendes?

La araña dejó de reír y Luan la percibió en su cabeza refunfuñar con desagrado y elevar un aullido de furia y dolor.

≪¡Lo conseguí!, la he herido! Ademas de que pude tomarla por sorpresa. Creo que a Lori se le escapó, pero mientras estaba distraída yo...≫.

–¡Luan! –gritó Leni del otro lado de la cueva.

De pronto, la cuarta se vio arrancada de si misma y arrojada a ese vacío absoluto, apenas consciente de que _Eso _trataba de sacudírsela de encima.

Ante aquella situación, Luan solo pudo reír más fuerte una y otra vez. Reír como loca y soltar los chistes más malos de su repertorio.

–_¡¿Estás lista para divertirte?! Que gusto de verte, y hablando de verte: ¿que le dijo un océano a otro océano? "No te marches", i ji ji ji ji ji ji... ¿Entiendes? Oye, ¿sabes como se le llama a un café que acaba de salir de prisión? "Ex-preso", i ji ji ji ji ji ji... ¿Entiendes? ¿Qué pasa?, ¿quieres robarme un beso? Porque con esa cara mejor róbame el móvil, i ji ji ji ji ji ji... ¿Entiendes?..._

La araña aullaba sacudiéndola furiosamente, bramando de furia por haber sido sorprendida.

–_¡Basta, te lo ruego, ordeno que te detengas! ¡No eres graciosa, deja de contar chistes!_

–_No voy a contar un chiste, voy a contar muchos. Voy a empezar a contarlos: un chiste, dos chistes, tres chistes..._

Luan reía, como ella misma en su adolescencia, cuando disfrutaba de torturar a todo mundo en el día de las bromas. Así como torturaba a _Eso_, a quien acababa de atrapar cuando menos preparada estaba.

–_¡Wow, compañera! Esa tos suena muy sería. Deberías ver a un doctor. Eso me recuerda, ¿porque el payaso fue al doctor? Porque sentía algo gracioso, i ji ji ji ji ji ji... ¿Entiendes?, ¡¿entiendes?!_

–_¡Deja de preguntar si entiendo! ¡Así pierde la gracia!_

Luan siguió viajando a la velocidad de la luz por la oscuridad profunda sacudiéndose. Más adelante, pasó volando junto al cadáver titánico de la tortuga que ahora era tan solo una mole muerta encerrada en su caparazón.

–_¡Lori, Lori! ¡¿Me oyes?!_

–_Se ha ido. Está en los fuegos fatuos. ¡Suéltame, suéltame!_

–_¿Por qué los fuegos no lloran?, porque se apagarían, I ji ji ji ji ji ji... ¿Entiendes?_

–_¡NO! ¡SOCORRO, SOCORRO!_

–_Socorro no vino a trabajar hoy, Madame. Si gusta, puede llamar a Consuela, i ji ji ji ji ji ji... ¿Entiendes?_

–_¡SUELTAME!_

–_Llévame a donde esta ella y tal vez te suelte._

* * *

A las ocho horas con once minutos, cuando las principales radioemisoras transmitían advertencias de no salir a las calles bajo ninguna circunstancia, un viejo arce cayó en un estruendo aterrado a las afueras de Tall Trees y aplastó la limusina de Tetherby con su acaudalado propietario adentro, quien tercamente había obligado a su conductor a llevarlo al banco a depositar varias de sus bolsas de dinero, con las que pretendía encerrarse en la bóveda hasta que el tiempo mejorara. El buen conductor salió ileso y pudo escabullirse por la ventanilla para ir en busca de un lugar seguro. No como el viejo millonario, que quedó sepultado bajo sus billetes; billetes que salieron barridos por el viento por una de las ventanas rotas del vehículo. En total sumaban más de doscientos mil dólares tan sólo en los de cincuenta y de cien. Más tarde, quienes habían sido el entrenador Pacowski y la enfermera Patty antes de su retiro encontrarían varios de estos aleteando en los muelles y los usarían para pagar la reparación de su bote destrozado por la tormenta.

A las ocho y veinte, marcados nueve minutos después de que cayera el arce, un transformador de potencia instalado en un poste de la Avenida Franklin estalló en un relámpago de luz purpúrea, esparciendo trozos de metal retorcido contra el tejado de la residencia de los Yates. Uno de los fragmentos cortó un cable de alta tensión que también cayó en el techo chisporroteando y debatiéndose como una serpiente mientras despedía un chorro casi liquido de chispas. El tejado de los Yates se incendió a pesar del aguacero y muy pronto la casa estaba en llamas.

A las ocho y treinta y dos el cuerpo de bomberos hizo la primera salida de la noche. A las ocho menos veinte el camión frenó bruscamente para evitar atropellar a una mamá pata y a sus polluelos que salían huyendo del otro parque en que se rumoreaba habitaba el famoso monstruo del pantano.

–¡Están acabando con mi paciencia patitos! –refunfuñó Billy, un hombre gordo y rubio que tenía un escaso parecido a Lily Loud y era el jefe de bomberos, quien esperaba al volante a que las pequeñas avecillas, que para colmo eran más de quinientas, terminaran de cruzar la calle de una en una–. Pero que lindos son.

A las nueve menos cinco, Dexter, el asistente del alcalde en turno, hizo un llamado a las unidades de rescate de las ciudades aledañas, en donde las condiciones variaban de nublado con lloviznas en Beaverton a lluvias moderadas con chaparrones aislados en Hazeltucky.

Pero en Royal Woods parecía que se había desatado el diluvio universal que llenaría todos los pulmones pecadores; especialmente en la calle del distrito comercial que acabó por inundarse por completo al atascarse o derrumbarse durante la tormentosa lluvia muchas de las cloacas viejas.

* * *

–¡Lana!, ¡¿a dónde vas?! –la llamó Lola luego de que esta se le despegara para ir corriendo a recoger el tirachinas y buscar la ultima munición a ciegas, ya que optó por cubrirse los ojos con su gorra para no ver directo a las luces hipnotizantes en los ojos de _Eso_.

Entretanto, Luna no podía dejar de pasear su vista por las redes de telaraña y los cuerpos que colgaban de estas. Algunos medio podridos y otros a medio comer.

Entonces, reparó en una clara diferencia, al reconocer en un rincón, a buena altura, el de una mujer joven del que tuvo certeza estaba fresco.

–¡Oigan –exclamó triunfante, a pesar de su propio terror–, encontré a Lily!

–¡Que bueno...! –gritó Leni–. ¡Pero como que Lori y Luan aun siguen en peligro!

Lucy observaba atenta todo lo que estaba pasando. Primero la araña se había girado a querer ensartar a Lori en su aguijón, pero luego se había vuelto hacia Luan quien no paraba de reír.

≪_¡Suéltame_ –oyó por medio de telepatía que la criatura aullaba adolorida–, _prometiste soltarme!_≫.

≪_Ya lo sé, pero a veces miento_ –escuchó la voz de Luan–; _mis hermanos me golpean cuando lo hago, pero mis padres se han resignado_≫.

≪_¡Déjenme, prometo darles lo que siempre han deseado: dinero, poder, fama, fortuna; puedo darles todo lo que quieran!_≫.

≪_Oooh, pensé que te ibas a quedar toda la noche, pero supongo que te estás apagando, i ji ji ji ji ji ji... ¿Entiendes?_≫.

≪_¡Puedo devolverles a su hermana, puedo devolvérselas y ella no recordará nada, así como ustedes siete tampoco recordarán nada pero déjenme ir, se los ruego! ¡No puedo darles vida eterna, pero si dejan que las toque vivirán muchísimo tiempo: doscientos, trescientos, quinientos años! ¡Puedo hacerlas diosas en la tierra si me dejan ir!_≫.

≪_¡Llévanos, llévanos de regreso o si no te mataré! ¡Te mataré a fuerza de chistes malos! Y me sé unos..._≫.

≪_¡Aaaaaahh! ¡Esto es muy cruel hasta para mí! ¡Ya váyanse o mátenme de una vez; pero por lo que más quieras, detente, esta es la peor de las torturas!_≫.

≪_¡Sujétate Lori!_≫.

≪_¡Lo intento Luan!_≫, la oyó responder a ella.

≪_¡Juntas! ¡Tu mano, Lori! ¡Dame la mano! ¡La mano! ¡LA MANO, MALDITA SEA...!_≫.

La araña había empezado a sangrar por cuatro o cinco puntos malherida, pero aun peligrosamente vital. Por lo que Lucy, consideró que era crucial hacer algo al respecto; atacarla mientras estaba ocupada con Lori y Luan.

≪_¡Esto es ácido para batería maldito asesino!_≫.

–_Suspiro_...

Mientras tanto, Lana buscaba el balín con desesperación, Leni y Lola continuaban petrificadas del susto y Luna seguía indecisa en si ir ayudar a las dos que sostenían el duelo psíquico contra _Eso_ o si en acudir a rescatar a Lily de la telaraña.

Por lo tanto, Lucy saltó al centro de la caverna, procurando evitar ver el brillo de las luces en los ojos de la araña con ayuda del fleco que cubría los ojos suyos, y pasó por delante de Lori y Luan, cuyos cuerpos seguían en el plano físico pero su esencia se hallaba demasiado lejos.

–_Suspiro_... Creo en vampiros... –respiró en dolorosos silbidos por su garganta no más grande que el agujero de un alfiler–. _Suspiro_... Creo en hombres lobo... _Suspiro_... Creo en fantasmas... _Suspiro_... ¡Pero no creo en ti!

–¡Lucy, detente! –ordenó a gritos Luna.

–¡¿Qué vas a...?! –chilló Lola.

–¡No lo hagas! –gritó Leni.

≪_¡Se me ha escapado!_ –oyó gritar a Luan–. _¡Se escapa! ¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien nos ayude!_≫.

Lucy, tras vislumbrar un triunfo descabellado, sacó el inhalador y apuntó con el deslizando el brazo completo en la boca de la araña, al mismo tiempo que, por un instante, recobraba su fe infantil en los hechizos de la bisabuela Harriet, en las sesiones espiritistas en las que hablaba con sus amigos del más allá, en los medicamentos que siempre la habían hecho sentir mejor antes y después de que su cuerpo se estabilizara correctamente y, sobretodo, en sus amados ponys de colores que iluminaban su corazón en sus días nublados.

–Esto es ácido de batería... _Suspiro_... ¡Y desaparecerás para siempre!

Lucy apretó el inhalador a fondo adentro de la maloliente y maligna garganta de _Eso_ que, entre lastimeros gemidos de agonía por la sustancia corroyéndole las entrañas, cerró sus fauces alrededor de su hombro desgarrándole todo el brazo y seguidamente la apartó de un empujón al clavarle en el abdomen la punta de una de sus gigantescas patas acorazadas.

–¡Lucy! –gritó Leni.

* * *

A las nueve en punto el viento seguía arreciando cada vez más. Sobre la calle llovían tablas, tejas y trozos de viga, mientras el agua desbordaba en el pavimento arrastrando consigo botes de basura, mascotas ahogadas y buzones partidos. En cierto momento a Flip se le llegó a ocurrir una grandiosa idea para ganarse unos cuantos dólares que compensarían la falta de clientes que tendría su negocio esa noche por culpa de la tempestad; por lo que de antemano había elaborado un letrero de madera en el que escrito en letras grandes anunciaba la promoción:

_Rescate en Bote_

_$20,00 por persona_

_(Los niños pagan el doble)_

Cuando se hubo calzado el impermeable y salido camino a la cochera a soltar el bote de pesca que tenía remolcado a su auto, una tapa de cloaca se levantó súbitamente de la acera frente a el y lo decapitó tan limpiamente que su cuerpo caminó tres pasos más antes de caer al suelo.

A los cinco minutos en ese mismo lugar, se sintió algo parecido a una explosión subterránea que hizo que productos cayeran de sus estantes; también que las maquinas de Flipies desparramaran todo su contenido dando paso a torrentes de granizado con jarabes de variados sabores de muchos colores, y que el dispensador de queso para nachos erupcionara igual que un volcán activo.

Y mientras que varios autos y furgonetas patinaban y chocaban en las calles y los cables sueltos latigueaban echando chispas en las pocas zonas en donde aun no habían ocurrido apagones, la vieja casa del sepulturero se sacudía temblorosa como un postre de gelatina, con el viento haciendo girar como loca a la veleta en la punta del tejado, su entablado empezando a crujir, sus ventanas a resquebrajarse y la puerta de la entrada principal siendo arrancada de sus bisagras de golpe. Otros dos minutos después, la veleta fue alcanzada por un rayo.

* * *

Lucy rodó por el suelo pedregoso, vagamente consiente de que todo se alejaba de su ser junto con la sangre de su muñón y la que chorreaba de su vientre. Casi al instante, al caer bocarriba con todo el pelo apartándose de sus ojos, con visión borrosa miró a Luna, Leni y Lola avanzar hacia ella, y más allá a Lori y Luan despertar de su trance, cosa que la hizo sonreír.

–¡Lucy...! –chilló Lola con desesperación.

En el momento preciso que vio suceder este horrible acontecimiento, Lana al fin había conseguido dar con el ultimo balín de plata y su mano se cerró en torno a este. Poco después Luan y Lori reaccionaron y se encontraron con que la araña retrocedía bastante malherida y las hebras de tela empezaban a desprenderse poco a poco de las paredes rocosas.

Desbordando un fatídico llanto de rabia, la otra gemela cargó la munición en el tirachinas y apuntó a la cabeza magullada de _Eso_, teniendo bien claro de que la misión se tenía que cumplir, porque se tenía que cumplir. Aquel era el momento preciso para acabar con todo de una vez y para siempre. Tenía que hacerse, tenía que completarse y en esta ocasión no podía esperar que alguien más grande se hiciera cargo por ella. La de la buena puntería era Luan, mas el arma a disparar era suya. Así es como debía hacerse.

–_¡Esta es mi resortera! _–clamó a voz en cuello tensando el elástico–. _¡Hay muchas otras iguales a ella, pero sólo esta es mía! ¡Mi resortera es mi mejor amiga! ¡Ella es mi vida! ¡Debo dominarla como debo dominar mi vida! ¡Sin mí, mi resortera es algo inútil! ¡Sin mí resortera, yo siempre seré algo inútil! ¡Dispararé mi resortera con acierto! ¡Dispararé con ella al enemigo porque quiere matarme! ¡Dispararé antes que el para que no me mate! ¡Lo juro! ¡Mi dios es testigo de lo que juro! ¡Mi resortera y yo somos las defensoras del legado familiar! ¡Dominamos a nuestro enemigo en la zona de guerra! ¡Somos las hermanas que protegen a los hermanos que no se pueden proteger! ¡Así va a ser, hasta aniquilar al enemigo, por la paz, amen!_

Con toda naturalidad, Lana soltó el agarre y dejó que la centelleante esfera plateada se alejara volando en linea recta, cargada con toda la energía, con todo el poder que había depositado en ese único disparo producto de la confianza de que todo tendría que salir bien al final.

≪¡Por favor no falles!≫, apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar.

Pero no falló. Un orificio apareció súbitamente en medio de los ojos de la araña, cuyo grito, casi humano, de sorpresa, de dolor, miedo y cólera fue ensordecedor. A Lori y a Luan que eran las que estaban más cerca les resonaron los oídos. De pronto frente a ellas aquel orificio las cegó brevemente al producirse allí un fugaz estallido pirotécnico, que luego desapareció, oscurecido por los borbotones de sangre que empezó a salir a chorros de la herida.

Después, de recobrar la lucidez y ponerse al tanto de los hechos, ellas dos corrieron junto a las demás a auxiliar a Lucy, quien yacía tumbada en el suelo desangrándose.

–¡Lucy! –exclamó horrorizada Luan, mirando por encima del hombro de Leni quien le había puesto la cabeza en su regazo y la acunaba en lo que Luna se sacaba la chaqueta para tratar de detener la hemorragia en el abdomen y Lola improvisaba un torniquete con su blusa para ponérselo en el muñón–. ¡Oh, dios mío, Lori, ha perdido el brazo!

–¡L-Lucy!

–¡Lucy! –llegó de ultimas a unírseles Lana tras haberle dado el golpe de gracia a _Eso_.

–Buen tiro, Lana... –susurró la séptima de los hermanos Loud con voz debilitada.

–¡No hables, no hables! –ordenó Lori–. ¡V-vas a est-t-tar bien herma-manita!

–Mira, Luan... –habló Lucy por ultima vez a pocos segundos del silbatazo final. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, levantó la mano y la acercó a su mejilla aunque no la alcanzó a tocar–. Estoy... _Suspiro_... Estoy en una plataforma de despegue... Y allá arriba está San Pedro contando:... _diez, nueve, ocho, siete_... _Suspiro_... _Ja_, _Ja_... _Ja_,_ ja_... _Suspiro_... Humor negro...¿Entiendes?... _¡Alarido!_... Chicas... _Jadeo_... Fue lindo... Que las que quedamos... _Jadeo_... Nos hayamos podido reunir... Una vez... Más..._Suuspiiiiiiiiiiiiiirooooooooo_...

–¡No, Lucy! –gritó Luan.

–¡¿Lucy?! –chilló Lana.

–¡Q-q-quedate co-con nosot-t-tras...! –balbuceó Lori.

–¡Lucy! –aulló Luna.

–¡No...! –gimoteó Lola.

–¡Lucy...! –sollozó Leni.

Pero por mucho que deseaban llorar la repentina muerte de Lucy, las Loud hicieron un esfuerzo colosal por no quebrarse ahí mismo, puesto que sabían que aun había trabajo por hacer.

Una a una, cada una de las hermanas restantes –con excepción de Leni que se quedó abrazando el cuerpo de Lucy– se incorporó a mirar con profundo enojo a la araña que se arrastraba con torpeza a la boca del túnel más profundo de su madriguera, habiendo desparramado todos sus huevos y dejado un rastro de charcos de sangre negra y aceitosa.

–Esto aun no termina –declaró Luna–. Si esa cosa vuelve cuando tenga setenta años...

–¡Si! –aseguró Luan recogiendo el rompe cristales de la mano fría de Lucy.

–¡Acabemos con ella! –clamó Lana.

–¡De una vez por todas! –terminó de decir Lola.

* * *

Entre las nueve y cuarto y las nueve y veinte estallaron todos los inodoros en la urbanización del centro en un géiser de excrementos a causa de un considerable aumento en la presión del agua. En algunos casos, hubieron unos tan potentes que dejaron agujeros en los techos de los baños. Cheryl, la ex secretaria del director Huggins en la escuela primaria de Royal Woods, murió en ese momento en que estaba _sentada en el trono_ leyendo un catalogo. Su retrete estalló como una bomba en la violenta reversión de los gases de metano y su cuerpo saltó en pedazos. Otra en morir fue Hattie, una prima de Liam que ahora trabajaba como proyeccionista en las salas de cine del centro comercial. Mientras esta se duchaba en su apartamento, una rueda dentada salió disparada como de una catapulta, junto con una bocanada de aguas residuales. La rueda atravesó el vidrio opaco de la ducha y se le hundió en la garganta cuando se estaba lavando la cabeza.

Al cabo de medía hora la estatua de Belching Boy en la Hamburguesa del Eructo estalló en una nube de esquirlas de metralla, mientras el plato con la cheeseburguer caía al agua y se alejaba flotando y la cabeza del niño sonriente con copete se elevaba hacia el cielo lluvioso para caer luego a perforar el techo del arcade. En otra media hora, en el vecindario de Huntington Manor, en el mismo sitio donde cuarenta segundos antes había una hilera de casas lujosas, se vería un conjunto de agujeros de sótano que parecerían piscinas. Mas no sería el único lugar que acabaría así. Todo Royal Woods se estaba desmembrando.

* * *

–¡Ahora! –mandó Lori a que fueran a arremeter entre todas contra la araña.

No obstante, Lana se quedó atrás para ocuparse de aplastar los huevos, que eran tan grandes como los de un avestruz y de cascara dura. Su color era semitransparente y se distinguían unas formas negras moviéndose en su interior.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –se devolvió Lola a mirar los huevos con anonadado desconcierto.

–¡Ayúdame! –pidió Lana plantando una de sus botas sobre otro huevo, a lo que su gemela se quedó con ella a terminar de reventarlos todos a pisotones.

Uno se rompió, con un chapoteo opaco salpicando una placenta maloliente. Momentos después, una araña negra del tamaño de una rata reptaba por el suelo tratando de escapar; por lo que Lola, oyendo con claridad sus agudos chillidos en mente, acabó por aplastarla con el extintor que vino trayéndose de la camioneta de Lana. De allí, la otra repitió el mismo proceso al estrujar a otra cría escurridiza con uno de los extremos de la llave en cruz.

Entretanto, Lori, Luna y Luan cruzaron el arco negro por el que la araña intentaba escapar y entre ellas tres corrieron a derribarla de lado a empujones como un grupo de niños traviesos derriba a una vaca que rumia en el campo.

–¡A las tres! –indicó Luan a que empujaran con todas sus fuerzas–. ¡Una..., dos... TRES!

A continuación, teniendo a la asquerosa criatura tumbada patas arriba, Lori partió su palo de escoba de un rodillazo y hundió uno de los extremos astillados en la herida que el balín le había dejado en medio de los ojos; Luan la golpeó repetidas veces en las partes blandas con el rompe cristales; Luna la apuñaló en la garganta con el desarmador y de ahí le arrancó su propio aguijón, el cual usó para penetrar en su carne maloliente. Luego, con un grito inarticulado empujó con más fuerza, impulsándose con las piernas e hincando sus manos a hundirlas en las entrañas de _Eso_, penetrando en aquellos fluidos calientes que le corrieron por la cara y aspiró por la nariz en pequeños hilos, hasta que pudo percibir un ruido como un pajareo:_ wac-WAC-wac-WAC..._

El latido del corazón de _Eso_.

_wac-WAC-wac-WAC..._

Luna se hundió con más fuerza en el interior de _Eso_, desgarrando y perforando órganos frenéticamente en busca de la fuente de aquel sonido.

_wac-WAC-wac-WAC..._

Y de pronto alcanzó algo: una cosa grande y viva, que bombeaba y palpitaba contra sus palmas.

_wac-WAC-wac-WAC..._

≪¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO...!≫, oía que la voz extranjera de otro mundo suplicaba en su cabeza.

–¡Si, si, si...! –rió ella, ahogándose, sofocándose en toda esa porquería de ahí adentro–. Esto, va a _rockear_...

Luna cruzó los dedos sobre la membrana palpitante del corazón con las palmas abiertas en una _V_ invertida... Y lo estrujó con toda las fuerzas que pudo reunir, hasta que la sangre chorreó por entre sus dedos en hebras temblorosas.

_wac-WAC-wac-WA..._

≪_Crecieron... _–oyó a la voz agonizante de _Eso_ alejándose de su mente–. _Ya... no tienen miedo..._≫.

≪_Lo han hecho muy bien, hija mía_≫, escuchó seguidamente a algo más que luego desapareció.

Con un chillido lánguido, la araña retrajo sus ocho patas y dejó de moverse; quedando de ella solo un enorme bulto de humeante carne alienígena.

Lori y Luan tiraron sus armas muertas de agotamiento y Luna se alejó tambaleándose y escupiendo todo lo que tenía en la boca en un esfuerzo por quitarse el mal gusto de la bolsa de aguas y vísceras de la horrible criatura.

–La matamos... –jadeó dejándose caer sobre su trasero–. Al fin matamos a esa bastarda.

Lori y Luan la ayudaron a reincorporarse, haciendo que les rodeara los hombros con cada brazo, y después salieron a encontrarse con Lola y Lana quienes aseguraban haber destruido todos los huevos.

A su vez, Leni dejó momentáneamente el cuerpo de Lucy a un lado para ir a coger a Lily, que venía descendiendo envuelta en la tela. Todas las hebras de telaraña caían empezando a perder forma, deshaciéndose, desprendiéndose de sus numerosas ataduras, y se escurrían por los resquicios entre las piedras.

–¡Lily, Lily!, ¡¿me oyes! –la llamó pasándole una mano bajo la cabellera para buscarle el pulso en su cuello. Allí estaba; un latido lento y regular.

Poco después sus otras cinco hermanas llegaron a reunirse con ellas.

–¡Está viva! –les hizo saber Leni, examinando las pupilas de Lily que se contraían por reflejo involuntario al enfocarlas con la linterna del móvil, mas estas se mantenían fijas por más que le acercara la luz a la cara–. Pero no responde.

–Literalmente... –la examinó Lori con un rápido vistazo–. Está catatónica.

–Chicas –interrumpió Lana parando oreja–. No me gusta como suena el agua allá arriba.

–¡Mierda, las luces! –añadió además Luan–. ¡Se están apagando las luces!

–¿Qué hacemos, Lori? –preguntó Luna, dando a entender con esto que volvía a cederle el mando.

–Larguemonos de aquí –respondió Lori sin lugar a dudas, o a su tartamudeo del que todas cobraron conciencia que ya había desaparecido–. Tú lleva a Lily.

–Si –asintió Luna echándosela en hombros con cuidado.

–Tú, guíanos –ordenó a Lana seguidamente.

–Si, vamos antes de que todo esto se nos venga encima.

–¿Qué hacemos con Lucy? –preguntó Leni–. Tenemos que sacarla.

–Ella puede quedarse aquí –dijo la más mayor con pesar.

–¿Qué? Pero es nuestra hermana, no podemos sólo...

–Entiende, que esto literalmente se está viniendo abajo –explicó Lori–. Allá arriba está muy oscuro y su cadáver nos estorbaría. Además, puede que la policía haga preguntas si nos ven salir con ella, y también tenemos que concentrarnos en sacar a Lily de aquí.

–Pero...

–Déjalo –dijo Luna cabizbaja–. La jefa tiene razón, _chica_. Tal vez así es como debe ser.

–Pero...

Con lagrimas en sus ojos, Leni se agachó a cerrar los párpados de Lucy y le reacomodó el fleco de su cabello; le dio un beso en la mejilla y por ultimó se irguió ante el arco detrás del que yacía el cuerpo inerte de la araña.

–¡Maldita seas hija de puta! –gritó.

Y con esto se retiraron hacia el angosto túnel que conducía a la trampilla, dejando atrás y para siempre el cadáver de Lucy.

Una vez abandonaron la madriguera, la luz natural que la iluminaba acabó por extinguirse, y arriba, cuando terminaron de salir todas y volvieron a cerrar la entrada, vieron que la extraña marca de la puerta había desaparecido.


	24. La Salida

**Capítulo 24: Amor Fraternal y Deseos Pecaminosos**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Junio de 2019.**

Las siguientes tres horas y media, Lana guió a sus hermanas y al mejor amigo de su difunto hermano por los oscurecidos túneles subterráneos de las cloacas de Royal Woods. Aunque no eran más que un grupo de niños y adolescentes, Clyde y las Loud habían conseguido derrotar al horror que llegaba al pueblo cíclicamente en forma de payaso siniestro a sembrar la destrucción a su paso cada veintisiete años. Ahora, se apresuraban a regresar a sus casas, principalmente porque ameritaba sacar de ese lugar tan frío y húmedo a la pequeña Lily a quien Lori llevaba cargando envuelta en la destrozada camiseta de Lincoln para mantenerla abrigada. También era menester salir de allí antes de que se tropezaran por accidente con Lynn Jr., la otra hermana que había perdido la cordura por culpa de la influencia maligna de _Eso_ y sabían que aun podría estar buscándolos en los túneles.

Así, todos contaban con el buen sentido de la orientación de Lana así como de los conocimientos que esta misma había adquirido respecto a la estructura del alcantarillado para encontrar la salida. No obstante, llegado a cierto punto en el que a Lisa se le agotó el escaso suministro de galletas luminiscentes y las baterías de sus linternas ya no daban para más, tuvo que admitir con más desconcierto que miedo que estaban extraviados en la oscuridad.

–Oigan, no sé como decir esto, pero creo que nos hemos perdido.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó aterrada Lola.

–Creí, que habíaz eztudiado a fondo laz alcantarillaz –le replicó Lisa, sin disimular el temor asustado e infantil en su voz.

–Si... –afirmó Lana igual de intranquila–. Pero sabes que es mucho más complicado de lo que parece. Esta es una infraestructura tan antigua, que hay montones de planos de los que no se tiene registro. Quiere decir que nadie sabe para dónde van la mayoría de estas malditas tuberías ni por qué. Pero eso no le importa al departamento de aguas mientras que sigan funcionando.

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –se dirigió Luan a Luna.

–No lo sé –admitió esta al no tener la respuesta.

Lori creyó oír un sollozo sofocado en aquella causa y eso la asustó más. Si a Luna, que los había estado liderando bien hasta entonces, tampoco sabía como le harían para salir de ese aprieto, es porque estaban en uno muy grave.

–¡P-p-p-por f-f-favor La-La-La-Lan-na...! –intentó desesperadamente en insistirle. Allí estaba otra vez, su infatigable tartamudeo dando señales de que el pánico se estaba apoderando de ella–. Li-li... Li-litera-ralm-m-m-mente nu-nuest-tras vi-vidas de-dep-pe-penden de t-ti...

–Intenta recordar –le imploró Lisa.

–Eso quisiera –dijo Lana incrementando su intranquilidad–. Pero cuanto más lo intento, mi mente se nubla.

–¡Sabía que esto era una pésima idea! –protestó Luan.

–Vamos hermanas –trató Luna de que conservaran la calma en aquella situación–. No podemos rendirnos ahora.

–¡Tú lo dices por que ya tienes lo que querías! –estalló Lola en lagrimas–. Espero que estés feliz. Ahora todos vamos a acabar sepultados en este basurero.

–¡ASH! ¡¿No les dije antes que no se involucraran en esto?! –dijo Luna en su defensa–. ¡Debí haber venido a hacerme cargo yo sola!

–No íbamos a dejarte hacer eso –replicó Leni, a quien también le preocupaba otra cosa. Un concepto terriblemente abrumador que su mentalidad tan simple apenas podía soportar: se estaban separando.

_Eso_ había estado allí desde mucho antes que los humanos colonizaran lo que ahora era Michigan y su poder maligno había actuado desde siempre sobre toda la ciudad y la forma de ser de sus habitantes; era lo que había entendido decir a Lucy en base a los apuntes de la bisabuela Harriet. _Eso_ era Royal Woods y de algún modo sus habitantes también, incluyendo a los Loud a través de quienes se había manifestado en sus peores momentos como familia: tales como las veces que se armaban guerras violentas entre los once hermanos por decidir a donde irían de vacaciones, o porque dos de las hermanas adolescentes compraban el mismo vestido, o porque una no quisiera que la otra sacara su licencia de conducir por querer sentirse especial por sobre los demás, o por ver quien llevaba el mayor numero de invitados a la casa para gozar de los privilegios.

_Eso _era el modo en que Luan acostumbraba a perder el control durante el día de los inocentes, o lo vengativa que podía llegar a ser Lola cuando se enojaba con alguien por la más mínima provocación. _Eso_ formaba parte de lo lejos que llegó el infame _asunto de la mala suerte_, que como consecuencia encaminó a perder la razón a Lynn Jr por ser la más inestable. Porque _Eso_ era la casa Loud, y siempre había estado tratando de separarlos. Porque se alimentaba de las emociones humanas y su plato preferido era el miedo; pero sabía que el amor que siempre los había unido como hermanos era aún más fuerte, algo que los favorecía por mucho, que los hacía especiales y que había servido para contrarrestarlo.

Así había sido siempre y el hecho de que hubieran bajado hasta allí para enfrentarlo tampoco era una casualidad. Era algo que tenía que pasar. Pero ahora ese vinculo que los unía amenazaba con disolverse, y todo por culpa del miedo.

–¡No es justo! –sollozó Lola a todo pulmón–. ¡No quiero morir ahora! ¡Aun tenía tantos concursos que ganar!

–_Suspiro_... –fue lo único que dijo Lucy.

–Lit-t-teralmente... –exclamó Lori perpleja–. ¿S-será este e-el f-fin d-de las herma-manas Loud?

–Chicas, por favor –insistió Luna–. Traten de mantener la calma. Algo se nos ha de ocurrir.

–¡Vamoz, Lana –la presionó Lisa–, pienza!

–¡No me acuerdo! –gimió la otra intimidada e impotente por haberles fallado–. ¡De verdad no me acuerdo!

–¡Quiero a mi mami! –chilló Lola.

–¡Yo también! –igual hizo Lana.

Al instante, las pequeñas –incluyendo a Lily que se había despertado– lloraban, las grandes –salvo Leni que seguía reflexionando– discutían y Clyde sencillamente soltó su bate, cuyo golpe contra el suelo sonó a través de la alcantarilla hueca e hizo que todas se callaran.

–... Lo siento –se disculpó yendo a arrimarse contra una de las paredes curvas para luego dejarse caer al suelo derrotado–. Todo esto es mi culpa.

–¿Q-qué dices? –lo buscó Lori por entre la oscuridad.

–Dije que no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto pasó por mi culpa –volvió a explicarse muy frustrado–. Si tan sólo en primer lugar no hubiera ido a su casa para esconderme de LJ y sus matones, ni puesto en peligro a Lucy, tal vez... Que sé yo; pero lo cierto es que Lincoln era mi mejor amigo, más que eso, era como un hermano para mi. Lo menos que podía hacer era cuidar de ustedes, pero ni eso pude hacer. Le fallé, soy patético, si alguien merece terminar sepultado aquí, ese soy yo.

–¡No Clyde! –lo contradijo Luan–. Oyeme bien: tu no le has fallado a nadie.

–Si, Clyde –la apoyó Luna–. Al contrario, no podríamos estar más agradecidas contigo después de todo lo que hiciste por nosotras...

Pronto, como si ya se hubiesen olvidado del predicamento en el que estaban, las Loud rodearon a Clyde para decirle lo mucho que lo apreciaban, que tenían suerte de que el hubiese estado allí con ellas para ayudarlas a afrontar la muerte de su hermano; que en cierto modo el ayudó a llenar parte del vacío que la ausencia de Lincoln dejó en sus corazones al brindarles todo su apoyo, en especial por lo valiente que fue al haberlas acompañado a luchar contra _Eso_; que ya lo consideraban parte de la familia y siempre sería bienvenido en la casa Loud.

–Como que creo que tengo una idea –dijo por ultimo en voz baja Leni, quien hasta el momento se mantuvo callada y concentrada en su reflexión.

Clyde oyó que ella se adelantaba a donde estaba el. Luego el susurro leve de algo que no daba miedo y de pronto fue muy fácil de reconocer.

≪¡¿Qué...?! –pensó, al darse cuenta de que, por alguna razón, Leni se estaba desabrochando los botones de su vestido–. ¡Se está desnudando! ¡¿Por qué se está desnudando aquí, justo ahora?!≫.

–¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –preguntó con una voz de espanto que se quebró en la ultima palabra.

–Clyde, sabes lo mucho que te estamos agradecidas –reiteró pasando de quitarse el vestido a retirarse las horquillas del pelo–. Eres un chico increíble. Hiciste todo lo posible por ayudarnos, aun si Lincoln ya no está con nosotros. Nos ayudaste a seguir adelante, a superar esta horrible tragedia, a alegrar nuestros días nublados, a darnos el consuelo y el confort que nuestros padres, para que negarlo, no nos han sabido dar, y sobre todo a mantenernos unidos como familia en esta temporada tan difícil. Es por eso, que creo que no existe alguien mejor que tú con quien haría lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

–¡¿Qué...?! –volvió a preguntar, aturdido y aterrorizado cuando sintió que una mano suave y de piel delicada le bajaba el zipper del pantalón–. ¡¿De qué estás hablan...?!

–Como que, pienso, que si te damos lo más valioso que tenemos, eso hará que volvamos a estar juntas. Porque si no estamos juntas, no saldremos jamás.

–¿Qué?... ¡No, Leni! –exclamó, comprendiéndolo todo casi de inmediato.

Para su mayor desconcierto, ninguna de las chicas llegó a decir nada para oponerse. Si acaso creyó escuchar a Lisa cuestionarse entre susurros si en la alcantarilla habría vapores tóxicos, pero bien podría habérselo atribuido a su subconsciente que trataba de ahuyentar tan descabellada idea.

En eso, Lily soltó un buen estornudo.

–C-creo que L-Leni ti-tiene r-razón... –concordó con ella Lori, dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para sacarlas a todas de ahí–. S-si esto n-no nos u-une, n-nada lo ha-hará.

–_Suspiro_... Hagámoslo –dijo Lucy, al haberlo entendido todo en base a lo que había leído en algunas de sus novelas de tono más adulto.

–¿A que se refiere? –preguntaron inocentemente las gemelas, a lo que Luan se limitó a guiarlas a un rincón más apartado, siendo seguida por Lisa y Lori que aun llevaba a Lily.

–Rayos –se oyó que decía Luna resignada–. Eh, no te ofendas Clyde, pero es que esperaba tener mi primera vez con Sam.

–Y y-yo con Bobby –aclaró Lori–. P-pero n-neces-sitamos hacer esto.

–Oigan, ¿de verdad piensan que...? –insistió el chico en conservar su inocencia, y sin caber en si de perplejidad. ¡En serio lo estaban considerando!–. ¿Qué hay de...? ¿En serio van a...?

–Esto es en serio Clyde... –escuchó decir a Luan a lo lejos–. Recuerda que tú ya eres parte de la familia, y necesitamos de tu ayuda una vez más.

–Ayúdanos a mantenernos unidas –dijo Leni entregándole en mano una pequeña cajita compacta que acababa de sacar de debajo de su sujetador–. Como que vas a necesitar esto.

Clyde quedó de más boquiabierto al tantear su contenido. Adentro había un tiraje de envoltorios cuadrados que cabían fácilmente en el bolsillo o la billetera. Desde luego, sabía que eran esas cosas, si su maestra les había explicado en una clase especial para que servían.

–Leni, ¿por qué tienes un paquete de...?

–¿Qué? –oyó que respondía como si le hubiese hecho una pregunta muy obvia –. Ya estoy en preparatoria y no está de más ser precavida. Hay más que aire en mi cabeza, ¿sabes?

–¿Y, qué esperas que haga con esto?... –preguntó tan nervioso, que juraría estaba por sufrir el peor ataque de ansiedad de toda su vida. E igual trató de apartarse, pero Leni lo retuvo abrazándolo suavemente en la oscuridad y lo hizo ceder–. No... No creo que pueda hacerlo... No sé como...

–Es fácil –le susurró al oído, mientras le pasaba una mano por la mejilla. En el frío de la alcantarilla Clyde sintió la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo–. Pero tendrás que bajarte los pantalones.

–¡No! ¡No puedo!

–Si, si puedes –aseguró, obligándolo a tenderse en el piso, a sabiendas de que si podía y que además una parte de el quería hacerlo–. Ahora, pon tu cosa adentro de mi.

De ahí, Leni rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Clyde, que de a poco se fue tranquilizando con el distante tronar del agua, mientras empezaba por tocarle la cintura con timidez, hasta que exhaló un suspiro y pensó:

≪Va por ti hermano, Clincoln McCloud por siempre≫.

–¿Adónde? –preguntó.

–Aquí –lo guió ella con la mano.

–Leni, me voy a caer encima de ti –repuso empezando a jadear.

–Como que más o menos esa es la idea –explicó ella arrimándole los pechos vendados contra la cara.

El la empujó con fuerza y le dolió. Hubo potencia en ese acto; una potencia que corría por la sangre y era capaz de romper cadenas. No experimentaban placer físico, pero si una especie de éxtasis mental.

–_¡Sssss...!_

Momentos después se acercó Luan; después, Luna y el acto se repitió.

Al terminar, Clyde jadeaba entre hiperventilado y exhausto.

–Necesito Descansar... El espíritu está dispuesto, pero la carne está esponjosa y magullada.

–D-debemos da-darnos p-prisa –apuntó a decir Lori al percibir que Lily soltaba otro estornudo.

Entonces, Clyde oyó unos pasitos aproximarse a el.

–Creo que eza ez mi entrada –avisó Lisa arremangándose las mangas y tronándose los dedos para desperezarse antes de asistirlo. Ella, mediante su destreza manual.

–¡Wow! –exclamó el chico de color a los pocos minutos sintiéndose completamente renovado y listo para continuar–. Lisa, ¿cómo le hiciste para...?

–Biología bazica –contestó retirándose de la escena –. Con eze método duraráz un muy buen rato.

Luego vino el sonido de un desgarro. Era Lucy, quien tuvo que romper las costuras de su vestido para poder quitárselo del lado en el que tenía el brazo escayolado.

–Por favor, se gentil –pidió hablándole con su vocecita aguda.

–Está bien –dijo Clyde.

Terminada la labor con ella relativamente rápido, la niña volvió a ponerse su ropa salvo por sus calzoncitos que quedaron todos manchados de sangre.

–Creo que deberíamos parar –sugirió Clyde al darse cuenta que las siguientes en venir eran las gemelas, y venían a tomar su turno al mismo tiempo.

–No Clyde –negó Lana en un tono muy serio, bastante impropio de una infante como ella–. Esto no funcionará si no participamos todas.

Igualmente, ninguna a su alrededor se opuso, quizá porque intuían que para bien o para mal era cierto.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero si ustedes apenas son unas...?!

–Nosotras ya dejamos de ser unas niñas, Clyde –explicó Lola con el mismo tono–. Tuvimos que madurar antes de tiempo, desde que todo esto empezó.

Y sin preguntar si estaba o no de acuerdo, Lana se desembarazó de su overol y Lola arrojó sus guantes y su collar de perlas a un lado.

Por ultimo, vino el turno de Lori.

–No puedo hacerlo –dijo Clyde temblando; pero no era el temblor temeroso de hacia unos momentos que inició con Leni. Trataba de sonar razonable, aunque sonaba a cualquier cosa menos eso.

–Si puedes –se aproximó ella tras dejar a Lily en manos de Luna, alentando a continuar sin tartamudear en absoluto–. Siento que puedes.

–¿Estás segura? –acertó a preguntar.

–Si –aseguró Lori entrelazándole las manos tras su cuello, palpándole el pelo sudoroso y apelmazado–. Todo saldrá perfectamente.

Con Lori fue diferente a las demás. Había pasión; estar con ella era la mejor conclusión posible. El soplar de su aliento contra su oreja provocó que se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

Y ella notó que el era bueno, tierno, casi sereno. Sintió su ansiedad, pero atemperada, refrenada por la solicitud de Clyde hacia ella, tal vez porque ellos dos comprendían lo maravilloso de ese acto que jamás deberían mencionarle a nadie, ni siquiera entre sí.

Al final del clímax, Clyde la tomó por sorpresa susurrándole una y otra vez:

–Te amo Lori, te amo y siempre te amaré...

–También te amo Clyde –dijo Lori estrechándolo, quedando ambos apoyados mejilla con mejilla.

Luego ella se retiró y dejó que el se quedara a recoger sus ropas.

Por un momento nadie habló; y cuando alguien lo hizo, para sorpresa de nadie fue Lana.

–¡Ya recordé! Cuando tomamos a la izquierda dos recodos atrás, debimos tomar a la derecha. Y también nos equivocamos en otros lugares, pero si conseguimos volver estoy segura de que no habrá problema.

–Andando –ordenó Luna.

Formaron una sola fila colocando una mano en el hombro del que tuvieran adelante, y volvieron a caminar más aprisa con Lana yendo a la cabeza.

–Volvamos a casa –dijo sin mostrar nervios o preocupación.


	25. La Promesa

**Capítulo 25: El Poder de un Juramento**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Junio de 2019.**

Ya era de mañana cuando Clyde y las hermanas Loud, quienes se habían arrastrado a la libertad por un río de más de quinientos metros de asquerosidades que uno no querría ni imaginarse, por fin salieron por un desagüe que desembocaba en un río a las afueras del pueblo.

–¡Lo logramos! –exclamó triunfante Lana al ser la primera en salir a zambullirse en el agua fresca y cristalina.

–¡Si! –la siguieron de inmediato Luan y Lola.

–¡Lo conseguimos! –gritó eufórica Luna yendo tras ellas.

–¡Bala de cañón! –se lanzó Leni, seguida por Lisa y Clyde quien cargó a Lucy para lanzarse con ella también.

–Vamos Lily –salió por ultimo Lori con la bebé en brazos a caer en medio de sus hermanas y su buen amigo, que no daban cabida a otra reacción más que reír alegres de haber salido victoriosos mientras se lavaban toda la porquería de las cloacas que traían encima. Aparentemente, sin entender de que se trataba todo eso, Lily rió igual y se puso a chapotear juguetona en el agua, al tiempo que el sol se levantaba limpiamente por el horizonte.

–Totuga –balbuceó de pronto y señaló a algo que le pareció ver nadando en el fondo del río; y fue entonces que, al verla ahí, nuevamente a salvo junto a todos ellos, Luna (como si alguien más que el resto no pudiesen ver u oír le acabara de susurrar algo al oído) se acordó de que aun le faltaba asegurarse de algo muy importante.

–¡Sam! –exclamó súbitamente con justificada preocupación, por lo que nadó presurosamente hasta la orilla.

Al poco rato escaló el terraplén y echó a correr por la carretera rumbo a la casa de su ex novia, con sus hermanas y Clyde tratando de seguirle el paso eventualmente, y en menos de diez minutos llegó a donde necesitaba llegar, y lo primero que vio fue un disturbio que involucraba a dos patrullas y una ambulancia aparcadas afuera de la residencia de los Sharp.

≪¡No, no, no…!≫, se dijo varias veces angustiada tratando de no pensar en lo peor. Alrededor del jardín habían puesto una cinta policiaca y por la puerta de en frente vio salir a un oficial con un revolver envuelto en una bolsa para evidencias. Pero lo peor es que a este le siguieron unos paramédicos que llevaban a un hombre fornido en camilla puesto bocabajo, el cual la mayoría de las chicas reconoció como el presidiario con el que se toparon por accidente en las ultimas vacaciones familiares. Lori, Leni y Luan sabían que de hecho era el ex conserje de la preparatoria y Clyde lo conocía porque el estuvo como testigo en el incidente en que este mató a la rata de Norm. Mas además de todo eso, Luna sabía que era el abusivo padre de Sam, responsable de las cicatrices que ella escondía bajo su chaqueta según lo que le había contado en esa ocasión en que ambas en intimidad quisieron llevar su relación al siguiente nivel pero al final desistieron al concluir que aun no estaban listas.

Aquel horrible hombre yacía aturdido y con la cabeza vendada a causa de una fuerte contusión; esposado a la camilla por suerte, pero seguía vivo; y si estaba allí es porque había tenido que pasar algo muy grave (en realidad habían pasado varías cosas graves en el pueblo la noche de los enfrentamientos, y las Loud se enterarían de todo ese mismo día). Entendió que _Eso_ había intervenido de una u otra forma para capturar a Lily, porque Sam era quien estaba cuidando a la pequeña, y no quería imaginarse que le habría echo el monstruo para apartarla de su camino.

–Encontré otro –dijo un segundo oficial que enseguida salió con el cuerpo descabezado de El Diablo que fue a meter en una bolsa de plástico amarilla.

–¡NO, NO! –gritó Lana quien de sólo ver eso atravesó la cinta y corrió a ver los otros cuerpos en la bolsa–. ¡No…!

–Niña, deja eso –procedió a apartarla de la escena otro policía que la empujó hacia Lola que también se acercó–. Es evidencia.

–Mi Charles… –sollozó una muy devastada Lana a quien su gemela no dudó en abrazar para brindarle confort–. Mi Brinquitos… ¡Ay, mi Bite…! Y los demás…

–¡Sam! –corrió hacia ella Luna al ver que la sacaban en otra camilla, saltándose igualmente la cinta policiaca y pasando por alto los reclamos de los oficiales.

Seguía viva; sus constantes se mantenían relativamente estables y estaba fisicamente intacta, sin heridas al menos visibles. La tenían atada con correas y con el espaldar de la camilla inclinado hacia adelante para mantenerla sentada; eso era lo bueno. Pero no se movía en absoluto; miraba al vacío sin parpadear, teniendo los ojos casi en blanco, con la cabeza inclinada de lado y la boca abierta, en estado completamente vegetativo; eso era lo malo.

–¡Sam! –trató de hacerla reaccionar, en lo que Clyde y sus hermanas quisieron ir junto a ella.

Ahí, los policías, que fueron más rápidos en impedirles el paso a todos menos a Luan, explicaron más o menos como había sucedido el asalto a mano armada en casa de los Sharp. Al parecer la chica había conseguido desarmar a su malvado padre y lo dejó inconsciente al golpearlo repetidas veces en defensa propia; mas el impacto de creer que lo había matado hizo que se llevara una impresión tan fuerte que la dejó en shock.

Pero Lori supo que lo que estaban diciendo eran mentiras, aunque no lo supieran realmente. Ella tenía en claro que en algún momento Sam se habría encontrado cara a cara con _Eso_, quien acabó por arrojarla a las _luces de muerte_ como sucedió con ella misma y casi ocurre con Lily. Probablemente Sam habría estado flotando en medio de su sala y vuelto a descender después de que hubieran derrotado a _Eso_; pero parecía que ella no tuvo la suerte de regresar. Se había quedado atrapada, en los _fuegos fatuos_.

–¡Sam! –persistió Luna en sacudirla de los hombros, pero sin conseguir nada–. ¡¿Por qué no responde?! ¡¿Qué le sucede?! ¡Sam, por favor, despierta!

Antes que los dos paramédicos la apartaran de la camilla, Luna en un ultimo intento desesperado por traerla de vuelta, la agarró de la cara y le plantó un apasionado beso de lengua, provocando reacciones de desagrado en los vecinos adultos que atestiguaban todo y no se acostumbraban a ver algo así a pesar de la época en que vivían.

Para asombro de todos los presentes, al estilo cliché de una princesa encantada que recibe el beso de primer amor, Sam parpadeo dos veces y con esto salió de su trance de inmediato.

–¿Sam? –la miró Luna a sus ojos que volvían a tener lucidez.

–_Las rosas son rojas y Mick Swagger es genial… _–fue lo primero que dijo al verla.

–_Mi pua es la señal que yo te voy a entregar_ –terminó de recitar Luna el poema con el que se le había declarado la primera vez.

–Santa madre –sonrió Luan rodeando por los hombros a cada una con un brazo.

–Genial –suspiró aliviada Leni.

Los demás se sonrieron, alegres de que al final todo hubiese resultado bien para ellas dos, y suponiendo que a partir de entonces las cosas sólo mejorarían y todos vivirían felices y contentos…

* * *

Pues no.

Más tarde ese mismo día, otra horrible tragedia golpearía a las Loud con la noticia de lo que le ocurrió a su padre y quien había sido la responsable de todo. Como le diría la aparición del señor Quejón a Leni dentro de veintisiete años, la señora Loud sufrió la perdida de dos de sus hijos: Lincoln, que ya sabían todos que alguien le había arrancado el brazo y arrastrado hacia el interior de la boca de tormenta; y Lynn, que ya se había perdido desde mucho antes y firmado su sentencia al dejar viuda a su madre al poco tiempo. Razón por la cual Rita no quiso saber de ella nunca más.

Y aunque a Lynn si se le confirmaron los homicidios de su padre y de Hank y Hawk, lo que pasó con ella después sería un peso con el que sus hermanas tendrían que cargar en su consciencia por el resto de sus vidas.

Por si fuera poco, eventualmente se identificaron a tres nuevas víctimas involucradas en el accidente automovilístico que Lucy mencionó había tenido lugar a las afueras del pueblo la noche anterior a que salieran a enfrentar a _Eso_. Ni más ni menos que la madre, el padrastro y el hermano de Sam, quienes venían de regreso antes de lo planeado, cuando resultó que el camión del que se había escrito en los diarios resbaló con un encharcado y se desvió contra el trafico que venía de cara. Por desgracia los Sharp no pudieron esquivarlo a tiempo, por lo que su auto se volcó por un acantilado y no lo encontrarían sino hasta poco menos de unas setenta y dos horas después. Fue un día triste para Sam, que no tuvo de otra que mudarse a un hogar adoptivo lejos de Michigan e ir pasando de uno en otro hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.

De ese mismo modo, con Lynn padre –la cabeza de la familia y sustento del hogar– muerto, la señora Loud se vio en la necesidad de enviar a sus hijas mayores a vivir con diferentes familiares o conocidos que les dieran acogida para ayudar a reducir los gastos, sin contar a Lori que de una vez reservó su dormitorio en el campus. De resto, Leni se iría a la gran ciudad a vivir con los Casagrande y trabajaría medio tiempo en el mercado mientras hacía mérito por ingresar a la escuela en la que Carlos daba clases; Luna saldría a recorrer el país con Chunk en lo que trabajaba para impulsar su carrera musical, y Luan sería acogida en casa de la tía Ruth quien para su suerte hizo lo posible por hacer su estancia agradable en afán de ser considerada por todo lo que había tenido que sufrir.

Al año siguiente, Lisa recibiría por segunda vez la oferta de ir a residir en el instituto y ella aceptaría en esa ocasión sin ningún problema, salvo la condición de que dejaran que Darcy la acompañase para seguir ayudándola con su recuperación. De igual forma, Lucy acabaría ingresando a un internado de prestigio al finalizar la primaria y obtener una beca gracias a sus dotes de escritura; Lola se ausentaría con mayor frecuencia por asistir a más concursos regionales con Lana acompañándola todo el tiempo para hacer de su asistente (a falta de Lincoln), y así sucesivamente cada una se acabó yendo de Royal Woods por su cuenta.

Luego vino un pleito familiar que empezó por culpa de la madre del que no hace falta entrar en detalles. Sólo basta con decir que al crecer Lily, Rita se volvió una madre tan controladora y posesiva con ella, que llegó a un punto en que sus otras hijas tuvieron que ponerle una demanda que culminó en que el juez la declaró mentalmente incapaz de criar a la niña cuya patria potestad pasó a manos de Leni. Y es que aquel horrible episodio fue tomado como una señal de que también debían asegurarse de sacar a Lily de ese pueblo a como de lugar. Aparte de que con su ayuda, la de los Casagrande –en especial con su mejor amigo y futuro amor de su vida, Carlitos– y una excelente terapia la más menor tuvo que luchar para superar los terrores nocturnos que empezó a padecer en su adolescencia para salir adelante como la famosa artista en que acabaría convirtiéndose.

Y como ya se sabe, Clyde sería el único en quedarse hasta que las circunstancias hicieran que se volvieran a reunir.

En septiembre de ese año, todos ellos se hallaban reunidos una ultima vez alrededor de una banca del parque antes de que cada quien tomará su camino.

Sentada en dicha banca, Leni vigilaba constantemente a la pequeña Lily que jugaba felizmente en el arenero mientras que a su lado Lori les contaba las numerosas cosas que vio cuando estuvo en las _luces de muerte_, cerca de llegar a los _fuegos fatuos_.

–Sólo recuerdo partes –contaba hablando como antes, sin balbucear o hacer pausas, ya que su tartamudeo había cesado en su totalidad–; pero, literalmente, creí que estaba muerta. Así se sentía. Nos vi a todos nosotros juntos en la cisterna, pero éramos adultos, de la edad de nuestros padres.

–_Suspiro_… ¿Y qué estábamos haciendo ahí? –preguntó Lucy.

–Sólo recuerdo lo que se sentía –aclaró la más mayor–, lo asustados que estábamos. No creo que pueda olvidarlo.

En eso, Lily llegó dando pasitos torpes a la banca, llevando un fino triangulo de vidrio de alguna botella de soda quebrada que entregó a Lisa, quien se la recibió y miró a Luna que de súbito comprendió que estaban pensando con perfecta claridad. Sobre todo Lisa que tenía en claro que era algo que tenía que hacerse.

Ahora que en lugar de darle el trozo de botella, le dio un cortaplumas láser de su invención por miedo al tétanos.

–Chicas, Clyde –se dirigió Luna al grupo encendiendo el aparato–. Júrenmelo. Júrenme que si _Eso_ no esta muerto; si _Eso_ vuelve a aparecer, no importa el lugar ni la fecha, también regresaremos.

–Lo juro –dijo Lori.

–Lo juro –dijo Lucy.

–Si, juro –dijo Lana.

–Lo juro –asintió Leni.

–Lo juro –afirmó Clyde McBride.

–Lo juro –dijo Luan.

–Lo juro –igual dijo Lola.

–Zi, yo también lo juro –murmuró Lisa, pero su voz le falló y bajó la vista al hablar.

De ahí, Luna procedió a hacerles un corte en la palma de la mano a cada uno, de tal modo que sellaron el pacto con sangre en una manera tan peculiar e intima, menos a Lily que los miraba sin tener idea de lo que hacían y a quien de ninguna manera pensaban volver a involucrar en el asunto por su seguridad.

Al final todos se agruparon en un circulo y se tomaron de las manos por un buen rato percibiendo el poder existente de su unión… Hasta que Lisa dejó caer las manos y se despidió primero.

–Ya me voy –dijo manteniendo su tono monótono y toda su formalidad–. Loz veo luego.

–Adiós _Lis_ –la despidió Luna.

La siguiente en retirarse fue Lucy, y después Luan y las gemelas por igual, luego Luna y Leni que se fue llevando también a Lily.

De últimos quedaron únicamente Lori y Clyde sentados el uno al lado del otro en la banca observando en silencio el atardecer.

–¿Ya empacaste para Fairway? –le preguntó su amigo en momento dado.

–Ya me preparé –asintió Lori–. Me voy mañana temprano.

–¿Cuanto tiempo te irás? –quiso saber Clyde de todos modos.

–La señora Rosa dijo que después de graduarme, puedo quedarme todo lo que quiera en lo que Bobby y yo encontramos donde vivir, así que…

–Ya veo… –dijo cabizbajo Clyde–. Tengo que decirte, que a ustedes jamás los consideré como una familia de locos.

Lori le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

–Te veo luego –dijo levantándose para ir a casa.

No obstante, armado de iniciativa y mucho valor, Clyde corrió a detenerla teniendo presente que no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo y de un salto la haló por el hombro haciendo que se volteara y se agachara a su altura: para ahí tomarla por sorpresa al plantarle un tierno beso en los labios con el que le haría saber que sin importar el tiempo, la edad o la distancia, ella siempre sería su primer amor.

Lori, lejos de indignarse con el como habría hecho en una época en que era más inmadura, le sonrió a Clyde y le correspondió con otro beso igual de tierno y más prolongado para que de su parte supiera que, después de todo lo que pasaron en esa alocada y terrorífica aventura: a partir de entonces compartirían un vinculo especial e irrompible que los uniría por siempre.

–Adiós –le susurró con calidez antes de alejarse.


	26. Capítulo Final

**Capítulo Final: … ¿Y Sólo Quedaron Seis?**

**Royal Woods, Michigan, Diciembre de 2046.**

Igual que la ultima vez, las hermanas Loud salieron al alba por el mismo desagüe; sólo que en esa segunda ocasión el río que surcaba afuera de los limites de Royal Woods estaba totalmente seco como un desierto.

Al bajar se encaminaron a escalar el terraplén cada una, ayudando a guiar a Lily que seguía inexpresiva y sólo respondía vagamente a los estímulos provocados por alguien más. A partir de allí echaron a andar por las calles derrumbadas y en el camino observaron como la tormenta había arrasado a una buena parte del pueblo, dejándolo en un estado del que en mayor medida no se podría recuperar. En total se registraron treinta y siete muertos y ciento setenta y seis heridos ese día.

Más adelante pasaron por la vieja casa del sepulturero y ahí notaron que esta acabó por venirse abajo, quedando únicamente un amplio y profundo hueco en la tierra.

Ya en una vía principal, Luan detuvo a una ambulancia arriesgando su vida y su integridad física, y tras una ardua discusión con el iracundo conductor, quien insistía en que no había lugar en el vehículo, lo convenció de hacer que Lily ingresara así tuviera que ir tendida en el suelo. Luego siguieron a pie hasta el hospital municipal, que por fortuna supieron fue una de las pocas edificaciones que había resistido a la fuerte tempestad.

En la entrada Luna alargó la mano para empujar la puerta de vidrio, y ahí se dio cuenta de que la cicatriz de su palma, así como el arañazo de su cara habían desaparecido.

A su vez, Leni vio por un momento algo que jamás les mencionaría pero que tampoco olvidaría nunca: las imágenes de todos ellos reflejadas en el cristal; pero no como adultos, sino como el grupo de niños revoltosos de cuando vivían todos juntos en la casa ruidosa. Y no estaban únicamente ellas seis; ni tampoco eran siete, ocho, nueve o diez… Eran doce, porque Clyde McBride, que era a quien precisamente iban a ver en urgencias, estaba incluido como un miembro más de la familia. También vio a Lily de bebé, siendo sostenida en brazos por Luna; y a Lucy parada al lado de Luan, a Lisa delante de Lori… y a Lynn, con su cabellera castaña recogida en una cola de caballo como la tenía antes; y de ultimo, y no menos importante, a Lincoln en medio del grupo apoyando una mano en el hombro de cada una de las gemelas y esbozando una leve sonrisa.

* * *

_3/30_

_Creo que así es como me gustaría recordar si pudiera recordarlas, unidas juntas con el sol poniéndose sobre nuestra infancia._

_Esta será mi ultima anotación. La hice justo a tiempo, antes de que la niebla termine por cubrir mis recuerdos._

_Ahora, sólo semanas después puedo recordar esa época, no de memoria, sino por las paginas de este libro. La pesadilla ha terminado. La intervención de la policía fue mínima, como suele suceder aquí en Royal Woods._

_Ahora que no hay necesidad de un guardián del faro, creo que puedo marcharme de este lugar. Quizá vaya a hacerle una rápida visita a mis padres y después veré lo que me depara el destino._

_Al escribir esto, Leni volvió a verse con la señora Loud allá en Cañón Sunset después de todos estos años. Claro que ni ella, ni el resto de las chicas llegaron a mencionarle que ocurrió con Lisa, Lynn o Lucy. No creo que su viejo y cansado corazón lo pueda soportar; pero presiento que en el fondo ella ya lo sabe._

_Luna hace poco anunció su concierto de despedida, una noticia triste para sus fans. ¿Quién lo diría? Más de 20 años y sigue llenando los auditorios. Toda una veterana del rock n roll. Por ahí escuché que volvió a encontrarse con Sam. Ahora ambas viven juntas y ya están haciendo los tramites de adopción para agrandar la familia. Otra maldición rota._

_Luan sigue haciendo reír como siempre. Su talento le consiguió un papel en una película. Es co estrella con otro cómico, alguien que cualquiera de las hermanas Loud puede decir que se parece y actúa igual que ella._

_Lola se retiró del negocio de organizar bodas y se marchó a vivir con Lana. Con su dinero ayudó a fundar un albergue para animales desamparados que dirigen entre las dos y pasan sus días felices disfrutando una en compañía de la otra._

_Lori y Lily siguen aquí. Quisiera tener buenas noticias, pero el estado de Lily no ha cambiado nada. Se marchan hoy._

_Lori creyó que un tiempo aquí, lejos de su trabajo podría ayudar, pero creo que Lily no regresará. Es una de las víctimas de "Eso", atrapada en ese sitio maldito donde ella vio sus "luces de muerte"._

_Lori me ha visitado todos los días y nos reímos de nuestras memorias que fallan, y a veces hasta nos preguntamos nuestros nombres. Su tristeza es profunda y quisiera poder hacer algo._

_Quisiera haber podido hacer algo._

* * *

–Vamos Lily –se acercó Lori a ayudar a ponerse en pie a su hermana, que permanecía sentada pasivamente, sin apartar los ojos de la tele encendida y sin alterar su expresión aun cuando se la dio apagando–. Es hora de irnos.

De ahí la condujo por la sala, sin que ella opusiera resistencia, hasta la puerta principal de la residencia McBride. Afuera las esperaba un taxi aparcado junto a la banqueta que las llevaría al aeropuerto.

Pero cuando ya la hizo abordar y estaban por irse, Lori vio algo tendido sobre la hierba del jardín que la hizo tener una ultima idea.

* * *

Más tarde, luego de una rápida visita al Mall, regresaron en el mismo taxi y Lori se bajó primero a dejar una bolsa de compras en el pórtico. Después se devolvió para hacer bajar a Lily y hacerla entrar de vuelta a la casa.

Una vez adentro, se desvistió y cambió sus ropas por una blusa sin mangas de color azul celeste, unos shorts marrones y unos zapatos más cómodos; también se soltó el pelo y con trabajo se hizo un peinado más juvenil con mayor volumen que requirió una buena dosis de fijador para el cabello.

Luego vistió a Lily con un conjunto que consistía en unos tirantes con falda y un par de medias altas de color lavanda, una blusa negra y unas zapatillas negras para combinar, y una liga lavanda también con la que le recogió el pelo.

≪Las dos, literalmente, se ven ridículas –señaló la irritable voz de siempre en la cabeza de Lori en cuanto ella y Lily estuvieron paradas frente al espejo–. Mira eso nada más: dos mujeres adultas vestidas como niñas≫.

Seguidamente, volvió a hacer salir a Lily al jardín y esta vez la condujo a la bicicleta de la placa con el numero uno en el frente.

Con paciencia la hizo montarse una pierna a la vez, en el castillo montado sobre el guardabarros trasero, y después ella misma se sentó en el sillín ante la mirada de extrañeza del taxista que seguía esperándolas y se rascaba la cabeza confuso por su comportamiento fuera de lo común.

–Esta bicicleta a pasado entre nuestros hermanos de generación en generación. Leni se la heredó a Luna, Luna se la heredó a Luan, Luan se la heredó a Lynn, Lynn se la heredó a Lincoln, Lincoln se la heredó a Lana y Lana se la volvió a dar a Lincoln otra vez. Y ahora yo te la heredo a ti… Tal vez no te acuerdes de Lynn y Lincoln; eras muy pequeña cuando todo sucedió y no tenías porque verte involucrada, pero eso no importa ahora… Esta bicicleta también les salvó la vida una vez a Lisa y a Clyde, ¿sabes? Es una magnifica bicicleta. Iban tan rápido que literalmente vencieron al diablo.

Lori hizo una pausa, en la que por poco y se acuerda de la pequeña pelirroja a la que no pudo salvar en el laberinto de espejos; pero al instante decidió que ese no era el momento de tener inquietudes, sino de actuar.

–No sé si corra igual ahora –confesó de todos modos retirando el soporte con el talón y echándose los brazos de Lily a la cintura–. Vamos.

Lori empezó a pedalear calle abajo, maniobrando peligrosamente para mantener distribuido su peso y el de Lily, procurando evitar que de lo contrarió se estrellaran contra el pavimento.

–Vamos Lily, vamos. Vamos, gánale a _Eso, _vamos Lily… –decía una y otra vez mientras iba aumentando la velocidad y se encaminaba por una cuesta empinada–. Vamos Lily, vamos, vamos...

Lori quitó sus pies de los pedales y la bicicleta rodó velozmente por la cuesta.

De pronto, las manos de Lily se ciñeron a su cintura.

–… ¿Eh?… ¿Lori? –oyó a sus espaldas la voz de su hermana más joven, aturdida, algo gangosa como si acabara de despertar de un largo y profundo sueño–. ¿Qué estás?…

–¡Muy bien Lily! –contestó muy emocionada Lori retomando el control de los pedales–. ¡Todo está bien, sujétate fuerte!

–¿Qué?… ¡Lori, nos vamos a matar! –gritó Lily aferrándose a ella. Había terror en su voz, pero también diversión.

Al final de la cuesta, Lori pedaleó hacia atrás y detuvo la bicicleta en una intersección en medio de varios transeúntes que se apartaron del lugar y los automóviles que frenaron en seco para no atropellarlas.

–Lori… –volvió a decir Lily, salida, asustada y confusa, pero bien despierta y riendo extasiada de emoción–. ¿Qué fue lo que...?

–Tranquila Lily –la estrechó Lori contra su pecho, llorando de felicidad por haber podido traerla de vuelta–, tu hermana mayor está aquí. _Eso_ no volverá a hacerte daño, ni a ti, ni a ninguna de nosotras.


	27. Epílogo

**Epílogo o Final Feliz Alternativo**

**(ustedes deciden)**

_Despertó de ese sueño, a tempranas horas de la mañana, sin poder recordar exactamente qué era._

_No recordaba nada, salvo el simple hecho de haber soñado con la época en que vivía en la ruidosa casa en compañía de su numerosa familia._

_Acarició la suave espalda de su pareja, que dormitaba a su lado soñando sus propios sueños; ahí en la acogedora estancia que compartían ambos._

_Del otro lado en su mesa de noche, observó un libro tan grueso como un ladrillo que le hizo recordar con cierto pesar a su hermana que inspiraba tanta ternura de niña pese a su naturaleza espeluznante._

_Pensó, que en algún momento habría que volver a reunirse con la familia; pero sabía que sólo era un pensamiento del amanecer, posterior al sueño._

_No obstante, fue bonito pensar por un rato, en el limpio silencio de la mañana, cuando casi recuerda su infancia, a sus padres, a la casa en la que creció y las alocadas aventuras que tuvo. Tanto los buenos como los malos recuerdos de la niñez, y a las hermanas con quienes los compartió._

FIN


End file.
